


ENMY:Team Enemy

by NezzKind



Category: RWBY
Genre: ENMY, F/F, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 294,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezzKind/pseuds/NezzKind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY is disbanded and Yang is left to find new allies.<br/>For her, that may very well be yesterday's enemies.<br/>Joining up with the likes of Emerald, Mercury, and Neo, the four will comprise Team ENMY(Enemy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

** Rude Awakening **

.

_Better alone, or among enemies?_

_Sure, they aren’t your friends._

_But at least they make for company._

.

.

In the cold of an old abandoned warehouse, Yang slept against the steel wall of a shipping container.

Memories of better days haunted her dreams. Days when she was invincible. When she could take on the world with reckless abandon. She was so strong.

**So strong….**

…

“Wakey wakey, blondie.”

A mocking voice cut through her sleep.

She recognized its owner, and her first reaction upon waking was to punch him. Her arm lifted to throw her go-to move, the straight right.

But the action came up empty.

The familiar surge of power, the sound of her fist whistling through the air—all of it was absent. Instead, Yang opened her eyes to see the truth of her shortened limb. Bandages wrapped around, dirty and coming undone.

She barely contained the pitiful sound fighting to escape her throat.

Mercury raised his brow, staring at her. “Oh. That’s embarrassing.”

“Hrrr…!”

“Relax, lion queen.” Emerald strode in from behind him. “Merc did the same thing when _he_ first lost his legs. He’d wiggle his little nubs in his sleep, dreaming he could still run. It was like one of those adorable amputated puppies.”

“Aw. You thought I was adorable.”

“When you were unconscious and _not_ speaking.” Emerald glared at him, and then to Yang. “Now, get up so I can change those bandages.”

Yang grunted and struggled to stand. The offset in her balance was still something she wasn’t used to. She tried to push off the wall, but ended up slipping back down. The chill concrete felt harsh against her tailbone.

She gave up trying.

“Any day now,” Emerald rolled her eyes.

“I liked it better when you pretended to be nice,” Yang snarled.

“And I liked it better when you still had a sense of humor and some fight in you. So I guess we’re **_both_** disappointed.”

“Then don’t fix my bandages…. I don’t care.”

Emerald breathed an exasperated sigh. “She’s worse than you were,” she said to Mercury.

“Well, I was _lucky_ enough to have Cinder in charge of my rehabilitation program. Stand and be useful, or die by burning fire. O’ fond memories…”

Just then, they all heard the sound of glass shatter, followed by a flash of light. When their eyes adjusted, they saw Neo striding over with a prosthetic arm and a big smile on her face.

“Masa finished the first version?” Emerald asked.

Neo nodded.

“About time. Lucky you, south paw.”

“Where did you guys get that?” Yang questioned, eyeing the limb Neo held.

“Not worth the time to explain. Not that Neo could tell anyone anything ever,” Mercury commented.

Neo curled the artificial hand’s trigger finger down, then the ring finger, the pinky, thumb, until the only finger left up was—

“Well, then!” Emerald clapped her hands together. “Let’s hurry and strap this baby on. The sooner you can fight, the sooner you can stop being dead weight and help us find Raven. You _do_ remember that’s why we picked up your useless ass.”

“How can I forget, when I have to remind myself every day?”

“Glad we’re on the same page. We get to save Cinder, you get to see your mom, and we travel _merrily_ to Haven across Grimm infested territory, while evading all forms of authority. Fun times. Hope, you aren’t having any second thoughts.”

Yang shut her eyes. “I don’t have anything _but_ second thoughts.”

…

Amid the tense silence, Neo walked over to Yang and pulled her up. Despite the other having a larger figure in comparison, the small girl practically tossed the other onto a nearby table. With deceptive strength, Neo pinned Yang down and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

 **“”What.””** Emerald and Mercury blurted.

When Neo parted from Yang, she stared down at her with a maniacal smile. Her swift hands undid the bandages around Yang’s right arm and Mercury caught on. He grabbed the prosthetic limb and started attaching it to the patient on the table.

Pain instantly shot through Yang’s nerves, intense enough that she almost passed out. The machine clamped onto her bicep and began reconfiguring itself. She screamed and writhed. All the while, Neo gazed down with a sadistic grin.

“Should I put her under an illusion?” Emerald thought, as she sat on Yang’s legs to stop them from kicking.

“You didn’t do it for me,” Mercury answered.

“True.”

“It’s better this way.”

“Words from experience?”

“……Doesn’t Neo look like she’s having _too_ much fun with this?”

The two took notice of the crack in the pink girl’s sinister smile growing wider and wider.

 _Neo is such an “S”_ , they both shuddered silently.

As Yang squirmed under their grasps, her prosthetic arm drilling into the wound of her flesh, her thoughts ran full of regret.

She asked herself, _“How did it come to this?”_

Her team was gone. Vanished to the distant corners of Remnant. She was left for broken and shunned from following. Some of her teammates had good reason and some did not.

She didn’t care.

Yang believed she could count on them no matter what happened.

…

But they weren’t here.

Yang looked up into the faces of Neo, Emerald, and Mercury.

**_They were._ **

 


	2. Malicious Mind Trick

_ _

** Malicious Mind Trick **

.

_Our minds play the cruelest tricks._

.

.

Yang was running herself ragged through the gardens. The school was overrun with Grimm. Her mind jumbled with thoughts and worries.

It was a disaster. Beacon Academy was falling, Ruby was missing, the White Fang were wreaking havoc everywhere. And if that wasn’t enough, a goliath-sized dragon was laying waste to Downtown Vale, spawning countless Grimm off the back of its scales.

In the midst of chaos, one feeling of dread egged at her most. Down to her bones, she could sense something very, very wrong. A premonition that dwarfed all else. Yang pulled at the thread and followed its trail as if fate bidden to.

She fought.

She ran.

She fought, and ran again.

A Grimm Ursa appeared in her way. Without a trace of fear, Yang ducked underneath its swinging claw and planted her front foot within its space. An earth-shattering uppercut cracked. The bear’s skull blew clean off. It perished, but not without striking Yang with a final retaliatory blow.

She felt the last traces of her outer Aura shatter. The girl felt exposed, a bit fragile even. But it wouldn’t be the first time she took a hard hit. Her usual stubbornness dispelled any doubt that crept in.

_There’s something more important to worry about!_

The chill nestled in her gut refused to go away. She turned the next corner and found her worst fears arrived. Yang spotted two figures through the window of the cafeteria.

Adam advanced towards Blake. His sword drawn and ready to strike.

Yang’s mind blanked of any clear idea or thought. She moved solely on pure emotion. The girl rushed Adam with the focus of solely protecting Blake. No care spent to her own defenses. A mistake she paid for dearly.

Yang never felt the sword cut. She knew she was wounded; bad enough that she lost all consciousness.

When she woke, Blake was holding her hand. She found her right arm severed and despaired. Blake clutched her harder with tears in her eyes. Everything in that look said she was sorry. It was because of her that Adam was there. Because of her, Yang fought so desperately to get there, and as a result, lost her arm…

…

“Because of you….”

_What?_

“This is because of you…”

_What am I saying?_

Blake’s face distorted with pain at Yang’s words.

“This is your fault!”

_I didn’t say that! That’s not what I said back then!!_

“I WISH THIS HAPPENED TO YOU INSTEAD!!!”

Yang’s memory twisted, and refocused. The moment back at the cafeteria played out again. This time it was Yang about to be struck down by Adam, and Blake who had come to the rescue.

_Stop!_

Blake’s arm was sliced off and her body fell beside Yang’s. Her friend looked at her with accusing, yellow eyes.

“This is what you wished for, isn’t it? If I had lost my arm instead?”

_That’s not true….! THAT’S NOT TRUE!!_

“Or how about Weiss? Or maybe, Ruby?”

_STOP IT!!!_

Yang’s nightmare cut out and faded, leaving her with a sickly feeling in her stomach.

She was standing in her dream, but the sudden reorientation corrected her to lying flat on the floor. Everything just felt so wrong— _in her mind and her heart._

It took a while to realize she had just woken up. The nightmare seemed so real, so vivid she could still see it when she closed her eyes.

From a little bit away, Yang heard a voice.

“You can do it. I believe in you. Gooo~, blondie…. You’re doing awesome~….” Mercury cheered lifelessly, not looking up once from his hand-held video game.

“She’s been lying on the floor for a while now,” Emerald commented.

“You’re _so_ good. You’re a genius. You’ll be better in no time~” he continued, paying zero attention.

Meanwhile, Yang laid spread eagle on the floor. A victoriously smug Neo mounted on her torso.

“This is the worst,” she muttered.

Neo started drumming on her breasts.

“I know! I’m getting up!”

Yang shooed Neo off and stood with painful effort. After dusting herself off a little, she looked down at the new robotic arm. Ugly, bulky, heavy. She hated it.

As if the dream wasn’t bad enough, her rehabilitation was going terrible. And sparring with Neo never failed to make her feel worse about everything.

Yang struggled from adapting to the absent weight of her arm to the increased weight of her new one. She felt lopsided simply standing. As a result, all the punches she threw were atrociously rough and clumsy.

The old confidence Yang had in her fist; the satisfaction and thrill of fighting were now gone. She couldn’t feel closer to rock bottom if she tried.

Yang was on her feet for two seconds before Neo swiftly dispatched her again.

She didn’t lose consciousness this time, but didn’t have anything left. Also, the nightmare had taken its mental toll on any remaining scrap of motivation.

“I’m done for today.”

Neo shrugged and tried to help her up, but had her hand batted away instead. Yang stood with an effort and limped slowly out of the warehouse. Not a single look spared to her other two “teammates”. They never offered her help, nor would she have accepted it.

As soon as Yang was out of sight, Mercury paused his scroll and turned to Emerald.

“I didn’t know you could hallucinate dreams.”

“Neither could I. Not until now, anyway.”

“What did you show her? She looked _pretty_ traumatized when she woke up.”

“Just a little something. She needs to get over herself already.”

Neo started making pouty faces at Emerald.

“I know, I know. But I’m getting _really_ impatient with all this. Sure, the missing arm needs getting used to, but she’s not even mentally at the starting line. Which reminds me, we need to pay another visit to the Doc. You too, Merc.”

Mercury groaned. “I hate checkups.”

Neo started poking his leg with her umbrella.

_*Ting ting ting*_

“Cut that out!” He tried to brush her away, but she persisted.

After a moment, Yang returned.

“I forgot to—“ she stopped midsentence.

A great bead of sweat streaked down the side of her face. Her mouth hung open. Yang shuddered uncontrollably. Her heart palpitated so hard it almost burst.

Before her was Ruby. Her precious little sister was here for some reason. She smiled like always, holding something out to her.

“Here, Sis! If you want, you can have mine!” she offered.

What Ruby held out was her own torn arm, freshly ripped from her shoulder. Blood dripping onto the floor.

_*Pat*_

_*Pat*_

_*Pat*_

And then, her sister was gone.

Yang shook her head vigorously, trying to erase the image. She thought she was going crazy.

Did she really think that way? Was the recent dream and the apparition just now a part of her subconscious? Maybe she really did wish her pain on someone else—even those closest to her.

“Doing okay there, Yang?” Emerald asked.

“…Fine. I’m fine,” she panted. “Just…tired.”

“Right, well we’re due to drop by Masa’s soon. Time for another tune up.”

“Oh, joy…”

Yang turned around and left.

“Okay. You’ve **_got_** to show me what you’re making her hallucinate. It’s like watching only half of a really good movie,” Mercury complained.

“Nah. Not worth the headache after.”

Neo tugged Emerald’s arm again and again.

_“Ugh. Maybe next time.”_

 


	3. Guess Who's Back

 

** Guess Who’s Back **

.

_Our darkest moments and the scars they leave are proof of forces that have tried to defeat us._

_Tried and failed._

_We continue to live on, ever stronger and ever wiser._

.

.

She was a genius engineer. Countless teams entrusted her work, and ENMY trusted her with Yang and Mercury’s prosthetics.

Her height was even with Neo’s and she wore a giant lab coat. Along with her considerably baggy eyes, the woman possessed no aggressively outstanding features. If there was anything of note it would be her gaze.

Eyes of pure, black pupils that seemed almost dead. But perhaps _because_ of their smooth, perfect darkness, any light in a room would reflect in them, like the moon reflecting off the surface of an undisturbed lake. It gave anyone the impression of something beautiful, but also disturbing at the same time.

Her name was Masa Moon. She was an engineer, underground doctor, and freelance weapon technician.

In her small lab, various machines usually found in a mechanic’s garage were situated on one side, while expensive looking medical equipment sat in the other. In the center of it all, was a single operating table.

On it lay Mercury. Emerald and Masa standing to his respective right and left.

As they were about to start, the doctor loomed over her patient. Her expressionless face hovering above and a cold, monotone voice trickling down.

“This is going to hurt. I am sorry. Not really since this is necessary. But I think that is what I am supposed to say, this one says, trying to mimic sympathy.”

Mercury stared into the doctor’s eyes for a moment, which was much like staring into a bottomless abyss.

“I _swear_ , you get creepier every time we see you. By the way, aren’t doctors supposed to give patients painkillers for these kind of things?”

“5,000 Lien, this one appropriately prices with confidence.”

“’Appropriately’ my ass! THAT’S A RIP OFF!!”

 _“We’re tight on cash right now, so you’ll just have to bear with it. I’m sorry, buddy,”_ Emerald consoled.

“…You’re trying so hard not to smile right now. You think I don’t see you enjoying this?“

“Go ahead and whine more, baby boy. That’ll make the boo-boos feel better.”

“What a nice friendship you two have. I am moved by your shared comradery, this one comments with admiration.”

Mercury and Emerald threw Masa a mixed look of confusion and annoyance.

**“”Are you serious?””**

“Yes. Now remain still.” The drill in Masa’s hand whirred. “I would not want to miss and drill a hole into your genital area by mistake. Hahaha. This one attempts at base humor.” A plastered-on smile accompanied her words.

“That blank face and dead voice is more disturbing than Neo—AHHHH!!!”

After some time and much screaming, Masa left an unconscious Mercury in the care of Emerald. No doubt, the young man was now experiencing some hallucinated nightmares at the moment. But it didn’t matter to the doctor why Mercury was having a cold sweat, while tossing and turning in his sleep. It was time for her next patient.

Masa entered another room similar to the previous, and happened on Yang already lying on the operating table. Neo was sitting atop her with a scalpel knife. A devious grin cutting across her face.

“……Please do not play with my tools, Ms. Neo. Or I will have to charge your money-poor group with extra fees, this one warns.”

Neo nonchalantly unmounted and Yang breathed a sigh of relief—right before Masa detached Yang’s mechanical arm, sending sharp waves of pain to every corner of her body.

“AHHHHH!!!” Yang screamed.

“Perhaps I should invest in ear muffs. My patients’ screams cannot be good for my eardrums, this one makes a note to herself.”

Neo smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Ms. Neo. Silence is golden.”

Yang’s arm throbbed and her breathing became stuttered. She scrunched her eyes, trying to will her mind elsewhere.

“Do not fear pain, Ms. Yang. Pain is necessary. There is no life without suffering, this one philosophically paraphrases.”

“I’m _not_ afraid of pain or suffering. It’s my Semblance, after all,” Yang responded testily.

“Fearlessness of something is not the same as the acceptance of it. Also, not all pain is physical.”

Yang flinched.

“Once you accept things for what they are instead of what they should be, so hold your key to happiness—this one paraphrases another idiom.”

Yang clicked her teeth in annoyance and turned away. “What would you know about it? What do you know about me?”

“Everything,” Masa immediately replied. The doctor held up Yang’s mechanical arm in one hand and her left Ember Celica in the other. Yang tried not to look at the weapon she had abandoned with shame.

“Unlike people, weapons do not lie,” Masa continued. “By analyzing the damages to your weapons, I can understand more about you than I would talking to you. Your strengths, your weaknesses, your tendencies, your personality. This is why I can construct such great weapons and prosthetics, this one proclaims with confidence.” Masa thumped her chest.

“Also…” she paused. “I, too, have lost things important to me. Pain physical and mental, this one reminisces.”

Yang went silent for a moment.

“….Like what?”

Masa gave a cold smile and tapped her right eye with a screw driver. It made an off-putting metallic sound.

_*Ting Ting Ting*_

Her eyes, which always seemed dead were not real to begin with.

“In the past, I was once in the employment of the Schnee Dust Company. Their research facilities were the most well-funded, making it the optimal place to carry out my research.

There was one minor problem.

I am a Faunus.

The company possesses a well-known bias against my people and anyone could identify my Faunus heritage by the eyes I possessed. So in order to work at the place of my dreams, I surgically removed my own eyes. Granted, my mechanical replacements are far superior in function and capability.

……Still.

They were a symbol of pride and dignity amongst my people. I cherished them.”

Yang stared in surprise at Masa, while Neo started tapping the doctor’s eyes, making more clinking sounds.

“Eventually, my true race was discovered regardless of my best efforts. And I was summarily terminated from employment—as you can assume by my present state of occupation. So I do understand something of your pain, Ms. Yang.” Masa held up a completely brand new prosthetic. “And I also understand you, this one ends her narration she was using as distraction.”

“What?”

Without warning, Masa grabbed Yang’s shoulder and attached the new mechanical arm.

A fresh burning sensation surged up the girl’s shoulder, sending shockwaves she never experienced before. Yang’s Aura flooded into the machination like newly opened blood vessels. It was almost as if the arm was trying to absorb _her_.

After some of the initial pangs subsided, she looked down at it.

The prosthetic was vastly different from the first.

This one, was a toned black limb with yellow steeled reinforcements built into the knuckles up to the elbow. The hydraulics of the machine squeezed and pumped like real muscle made of flesh. Yang actually _felt_ veins in the wiring of Masa’s creation. Although, still sensitive to the soreness, the girl flexed and moved her fingers somewhat smoothly. It was a supremely confusing experience.

The prosthetic did not have the numbness or disconnection the first one did. If Yang had to describe it, it was less like being attached to some tool, and more like an _extension_ of herself. Apart from her body, but worked in tandem with her thoughts and will.

She turned it over, examining the limb more closely. When she did, she stopped to touch on certain alloys embedded in the weapon. They stood out in stark contrast to the new and pristine elements around it.

Yang knew this texture anywhere. They were the scars from all her past fights. Her fingers ran over the old dents and scratches.

She looked up at Masa.

“You built this out of my old Ember Celica?”

“Own your pain and accept it, this one recites.”

For the first time since the attack at Beacon, Yang allowed herself a small smile. “Accept it, huh?”

She closed her eyes for a moment and looked up again.

“Does it ever get better?” she asked.

“The pain? No, of course not,” Masa gave a flat reply. “But the bearer of the pain should...get better.”

Yang nodded.

“Unless the person is weak, then I guess no. It does not get better, this one clarifies.”

Another odd smile passed from Masa, and Yang let out an awkward laugh.

“Thanks…..I don’t think I’m completely over it, but….that helped. Maybe.”

Yang hopped off and threw a few jabs with her new arm. The feeling was indescribable. Different, but also familiar. It made her tear up.

“It will take three days to modify the left one, so return then. In that time, you should practice and become used to the right, this one prescribes.”

“You’re modifying the left one too?”

“Of course. Your weapon must be properly balanced and upgraded as a whole, this one states the obvious.”

“Heh. You got it, doc.”

Yang made a tight fist and the prosthetic hummed to life with yellow Aura. The engines and turbines inside it turned. Small jet propulsors ventilated all around the limb and flared with a low roar.

_“Hello, Celica 2.0.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_\--One week later, at a dance club in Downtown Vale--_

.

Mercury and Emerald locked eyes with the two girls they were fighting and the man standing behind them. The lights above flashed to the beat of the booming music. The dance floor was wrecked beyond repair. Junior would have to renovate the whole club…… _again_.

“The one with the legs isn’t bad, Miltia.”

“The one with the green hair is holding back, Melanie.”

The twins talked among themselves.

Mercury and Emerald did the same.

“Think you should hallucinate them?”

“It’s not a ‘secret’ weapon, if I just use it on _any_ body, now is it? Besides, we can manage without my Semblance. And why is your half of the fight taking so long? Don’t tell me you’re taking it easy on her.”

“She kicks. I kick. We’re both kicky people. It makes for a drawn out match.”

Emerald groaned. “You are _so_ useless.”

As the four were about to clash again, they heard a resounding boom come from the outside. A moment later, the entrance doors blew apart. Gangsters flew in and added to the unconscious body count inside. There could be more of Junior’s men seen lying out cold in the streets.

Yang stepped into the club with a challenging expression. Her new Ember Celica ejected several spent artillery shells with a loud bang. Small afterburners from the sides torched briefly before quieting.

“Guess who’s back. Back again….” She saw Junior and winked. “Yang is back. Tell a friend.”

Junior gave a nervous gulp, and even Miltia and Melanie took an inadvertent step back.

“Blondie! You’re working... with _them_?” he gestured to Emerald and Mercury. “Never saw that coming. Well, I was hoping I’d never see you again, period.”

Yang only shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

“Wait, hold on!” Mercury interrupted. “What’s with that? Don’t tell me goldilocks has you more scared than us.”

“Listen, kid. I was never afraid of you two brats. It was your boss that freaked me out. Without Cinder, you’re just a couple of orphan street kids you could find down any alley. But if it’s a fight you three want, that’s fine by me. My crew isn’t the same as it was. I’ve been working out. _Doing CrossFit_. Miltia and Melanie have been training too, and we—AAAAaaaaaaaaaaHH!!”

Junior suddenly let out a high-pitch scream.

“Wh-What is that?!” He pointed a trembling finger at Yang.

“Oh. Her?”

Yang turned around to reveal Neo, who had been grabbing onto Yang the whole time. Neo’s hands clasped around the girl’s breasts.

“What? It’s just—“

“AHHH!! Keep that thing away from me!!” Junior shrieked in horror.

Neo stopped nuzzling her face in Yang’s hair. She turned to Junior and gave her trademark smile. The club owner felt cold electricity travel up and down his back.

“Seriously?” Yang raised an eyebrow. “I come back with fighter jets for arms, teamed up with Mercury and Emerald, and _Neo_ ’s the one you’re afraid of?”

“Torchwick brought her around once…….Jus-Just what do you want?! You need something? I’ll do anything. Just get that thing out of my club!!”

“Okay….” Yang addressed Neo. “Um…Can you wait outside?”

Neo puffed her cheeks.

“Please? We really, _really_ need you to not stab anybody right now.”

With a silent huff, Neo climbed down obediently, and made her way outside.

Junior and all of his remaining subordinates breathed a collective sigh of relief. Yang, Mercury, and Emerald did the same, despite being Neo’s “allies”. They all looked to each other as a more settled atmosphere fell into place.

“So, blondie. What do you need?”

“We heard you’ve been smuggling things in and out of Mistral.”

“Okay. So?”

“Okay. So! We need a ride, Junior.”

“….Okay.” Junior walked over to what remained of his bar, prepared a drink for himself, and downed it in one go. “I want something done in return.”

“You’re negotiating? I don’t _do_ hired thug. I’m one of the good guys. Remember?”

Junior glanced at Emerald and Mercury. “Riiiiight. Well, it’s nothing that’ll mess with your moral compass. In fact, if you’re such a ‘good guy’ you should be _volunteering_ to do this in return for my services.”

“…..What’s the job?”

“It’s easy. Just protect the cargo you’ll be traveling with. Make sure it gets to the destination safely.”

“….If we feel like it.”

“Look! I’ve been running low on bodies and thanks to your new team—!” he motioned to all the injured gangsters that littered his club. “—I have even less now, so you guys might have to defend the train anyway. Just make sure that little gremlin of yours doesn’t poke holes in any of my transporters!”

“I don’t know if I can promise that. None of us can really control her.”

“Ugh…” Junior took another drink and massaged his head. “Still. Mistral, huh? You’re going over to their side for the war? Wouldn’t have guessed. Well, if you’re running with _them_ , nothing about you should surprise me anymore.”

“I’m not joining the war.”

“Great. Don’t care.”

Junior started scribbling something on a piece of paper. Once he finished writing the info, he folded it, and slid it to Yang.

“Time and address of the transport. Password is: Junior’s #1.”

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Yang knocked on the counter and started heading out. Emerald and Mercury followed after, Mercury blowing a kiss to Miltia and Melanie. They both made throat sounds in disgust.

Junior raised his glass as the team left.

_“Take good care of my stuff!”_

.

* * * * *

.

_\--Two days later, on the outer fringes of Vale--_

_._

Standing on the ridge of a mountain, four figures looked to the approaching train in the distance.

“Is that it, princess?” Coco asked, handing her binoculars to the girl beside her.

“Stop calling me princess!” Weiss yelled as she snatched the binoculars, and held it to her eyes. “The Schnee crest is painted all wrong on the cargo. It’s them.”

“Sounds good, moneybags. Looks like we’re a go.”

“’Moneybags’?! And who made you team leader?!”

“You hired me for this gig with half and half on the job done. I still need you alive to pay the rest of my fee, so to avoid any amateur screw ups, I’m in charge.” Coco stood and patted Velvet. “Go scout on ahead. Keep contact on the radio.”

“Roger that.”

Velvet leapt off the side of the mountain and began dashing like a speeding hare below. After she left, Weiss clasped Coco on the shoulder.

“We need to have a discussion after this.”

Coco tilted her sunglasses down for a moment. “If you think that’s a good idea.” And lifted Weiss’s hand off her shoulder slowly, but threateningly.

Once free, she stepped close to the edge of the ridge. Coco then, unfolded her Gatling Gun and readied for the ambush.

Weiss stared at her former upperclassmen, now hired soldier of fortune with a mixture of anger and sadness. She shook her head and moved beside the last member of their team, who was still staring at the train in the distance. Not once did she pay attention to Weiss and Coco’s quarrel.

“What’s wrong, Blake?”

“Hm? Nothing, just…”

“……..Yeeees?”

“Thinking. About a lot of things.”

“Brooding. Again. And keeping things to yourself.”

Blake reluctantly turned to face Weiss.

“Raiding a train. I have bad memories of trains. So much has changed, yet—“she sighed. “—some things haven’t, I guess.”

“….It’s a smuggler’s train, if that helps.”

“Not really?”

“It was worth a try,” Weiss shrugged.

Blake stared out into the scenery again.

“I wonder what Yang and Ruby are doing right now.”

Weiss held Blake’s hand and spoke close to her.

_“Anything far away from all this, I hope.”_

 


	4. The Enemies You Know

_ _

** T**

** The Enemies You Know **

.

_Change can divide the greatest of friends_

_But bring together the bitterest of enemies._

_._

_._

It was the middle of the night, when two sisters shared a flashlight underneath their bed covers.

The younger constantly made excited noises, while the older read the storybook. Try as they might to stay quiet, their mother had long known they were staying up way past their bed time.

To be fair, the two siblings could have been near silent and the woman still would have known.

Summer heard the small voices hush when she stopped outside their room. An affectionate smile drew her lips as she laid a hand on the door. Her fingers traced the wood grain. She was tempted to enter. To join her daughters in reading stories into the night and to the early morning.

Sense of duty stayed her hand.

And just barely.

Summer leaned her head against the door and muttered a few words of silent prayer.

_“I love you both. Be safe.”_

The woman steeled herself. Her grip tightened around her cloak’s collar. As she left, the Huntress pulled her hood over, moving ever towards her next mission. Whether it was to save those who couldn’t save themselves, or finding her elusive and most-dearest friend, she was needed more elsewhere than here.

 _Tai will look after them,_ she thought solemnly as she stepped out into the snow.

Her path took her away from the ones she loved, but it was still one she chose to travel.

Meanwhile, in the children’s room, Yang and Ruby strained their ears to hear their mother’s footsteps. When they were sure she was no longer close by, Ruby tugged impatiently on Yang’s sleeve. The elder sister turned the flashlight back on and illuminated the story book’s pages.

“…Where was I again?” Yang asked sleepily.

“It’s the end, Yang! The end!”

“Okay, okay. Shh…”

Ruby covered her mouth with both hands. Yang couldn’t help, but pause at how cute her little sister was. After ruffling her hair, Yang continued.

“So, the young warrior was defeated in battle. And because of her injuries, her allies left her behind. That was when the enemy found her and nursed her back to health.”

Ruby nodded silently, hands still covering her mouth.

“The young warrior felt bad about being abandoned by her friends and ended up joining forces with the enemies she once fought. Then, when she finally met up with her old friends in the middle of battle…”

Ruby hung on every word as Yang read out the story’s ending. The older sister closed the book when finished. A moment of silence fell to reflect on the somber ending of the tale.

Yang stared at the title cover with mixed feelings. _The Young Warrior and Her Friends_ , it read _._

“I forgot this one ended like that. It’s pretty sad,” Yang murmured.

Ruby nodded and curled up to her, burying her face in her side.

 _Maybe I should stop rereading stories with sad endings,_ Yang thought.

To cheer her sister up, Yang dashed out the covers, and to the large book shelf in the room. With flashlight in hand, standing on her tippy toes, she scanned the rows trying to find a tale to lighten Ruby’s mood. Not being able to decide on one, she whispered back,

“Which one do you wanna hear next?”

“ _The Profane Maiden_!” Ruby piped up.

“Huh…? Isn’t that sad too?”

Ruby tilted her head to the side.

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to hear another sad one.”

“Hm? Nope.”

“’Nope’? Even though, you cry every time?”

“Not every time!”

“You don’t have to force yourself.”

Ruby pursed her lips. “I know, but…” she fidgeted. “Mom said, sad stories are just as important as the happy ones. Also, I like both kind.”

“Yeah, you and mom like all the same books, but me and dad only like the happy, adventure ones.”

Yang shrugged, picked the book titled: _The Profane Maiden_ off the shelf, and jumped back into bed. As soon as she landed, she realized how sleepy she was. It was only the first page, but Yang’s eyelids were already beginning to sink shut.

“I don’t think I can read anymore, Ruby.”

“Whaaaattt? But, Yaaaannnnggg!!”

Ruby pounced on her older sister, trying to shake her to stay awake. She took the flashlight and started shining it on and off in Yang’s eyes. Even with the level of harassment, Yang’s desire to sleep was winning out.

Before descending into restful slumber, she had one final thought.

_I wish “The Young Warrior and Her Friends” had a different ending…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

After her consciousness faded, it reeled back. Yang felt Ruby on top of her again, still nudging. Light flashing on and off, making her more irritable.

She was now thoroughly annoyed.

“Cut it out, Ruby!!”

Her right hand swung to stop her, but something was wrong. Yang felt an emptiness when she reached out, and a cold reminder settled in the pit of her stomach. Her throat tightened and a short _*hicc*_ escaped her.

Ruby reached down and brushed Yang’s tears away. When she calmed and began seeing clearly, her heart stopped.

Sitting on top of her was not Ruby, but Neo. The small girl with half pink, half brown hair grinned mischievously. She then bent down to lick Yang’s tears.

“You—!!”

Yang tried to punch her with her good arm, but was held down with ease.

“Oh, finally awake, blondie?”

In the confusion, Yang only now noticed Mercury sitting at her bedside. His boots, crossed and resting next to her head. He had been opening and closing the window curtains to flash sunlight on Yang’s face.

Yang’s anger flared and her body tensed. Her eyes visibly went from purple to red. She wanted with everything to fight the two right now, but was helpless to do anything. She could only growl the first thing to enter her thoughts.

“What are you two doing here?! And my dad—!”

 _“Your dad’s fine. Concussed maybe, but he’ll live. That is, if you cooperate,”_ a young female voice answered.

Yang turned her head to the figure leaning against the wall. A familiar looking girl with dark skin and green hair met her glare. Yang’s anger became three fold.

“Oh, come on, Yang. Don’t look at me like that. It’s been a while, and weren’t we _such_ good friends during the Vytal Festival? Well. Before you shot Merc’s leg, that is,” Emerald chuckled.

“….Ruby told me. It wasn’t real.”

“Hey! It was real to me!” Mercury complained. “Do you know how long it took me to retune it again after you put a bullet through it?”

“It took you two hours…” Emerald frowned.

“AND I had to show it to Masa.”

He shuddered.

Emerald rolled her eyes and approached the bedside.

“Anyway! Yang! We need your help with a little something.”

“What do you want?”

“First, we want to know if you have any way of contacting Ruby.”

“I don’t.”

“Told you,” Mercury said. “Little Red ditched her now that she’s a cripple.”

“Shut up. Don’t mind him.”

“…”

“Next question. Do you have any way of contacting Raven?”

“….Who?”

Mercury adjusted his feet and crossed them again. When he did, the audible sound of a gun cocking could be heard.

“You don’t have to lie. Not to us,” Emerald said in a sarcastic, consoling tone. “We know you’re her daughter. She saved you from Neo and the resemblance between you two is, well…” She smirked. “We’re not stupid. It would be best if you didn’t treat us like it.”

“….I don’t have any way of contacting her.”

“Hmm. Sounds at least half true. What do you guys think?”

Neo nodded happily.

“Raven’s probably keeping tabs on her. Doesn’t look like it works the other way around. Still, if we leave some dead bodies and a house burned down, it should still send the message—and Raven’ll come running,” Mercury suggested.

“What’s the point in contacting her just to piss her off? You think she’ll answer our questions about Cinder if we kill off her daughter? Not to mention we might not even live after she’s through with us.”

“We can take her.”

The two noticed Neo start to shake her head vigorously with a rare expression of fear.

“What do you want with my mom? What about Cinder?” Yang interrupted.

“We need Raven to tell us how to reverse what Ruby did to her. And you’re going to help us,” Emerald explained.

“Fat chance.”

“We’ll kill you.”

“I don’t care.”

Emerald paused at Yang’s cold and immediate response.

“…We’ll kill your dad.”

Yang fell silent for a moment.

“No, you won’t.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he’s not here.” Yang eyed the clock in the room. “He’s usually out at this time. You lied about hurting him. You also wouldn’t dare, if it might make my mom angry.”

Emerald gave a long, drawn out sigh.

“This is going to be more annoying than I thought. You two—” She turned to Mercury and Neo. “Give us the room. Yang and I need to have a little heart to heart.”

Mercury offset his brow to show his skepticism, but stiffened under Emerald’s prolonged stare. He gave a noncommittal shrug, sat up, and walked out.

In contrast, Neo only puffed her cheeks and bounced testily on Yang’s torso.

“Neo. Pleeaaassee. You can have Yang all you want _after_ we’re done talking.”

Neo threw her a narrow scowl before shuffling off Yang. She poked Emerald with a bossy finger, communicating her intentions.

“I promise to leave her in one piece. Thief’s honor.”

Neo puffed one more time, as if to say, _Fine,_ and left the room; closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Emerald and Yang exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Now that the distractions are gone, let’s have a nice honest conversation. What do you say?”

Yang sat up.

“Nice honest conversation? You’ve been lying to us ever since we met you.”

“And now I don’t have to. Thank god, cause that whole, _‘let’s be friends and compete together to the best of our hearts’_ act was giving me ulcers. Seriously, how can you guys be so happy just _all the time_?” She paused. “At least back then, anyway,” Emerald ended with a scoff.

“So this is the real you?”

“Disappointed?”

“Not really.”

“Good. Can’t say the same about you, though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let me be clear about one thing: I hate you. And your little friends. And your school, your teachers, the city. Actually, most everybody in general—”

“You have a point?”

“But as disgustingly happy-go-lucky as you were, you’re so much more harder to stomach now. My eyes feel like they’re vomiting pity.”

“…”

“Hey, honest conversation, remember?”

“I hope Neo stabs you.”

“Now, now, let’s not say things we don’t mean.” Emerald pulled up the chair Mercury was sitting in and crossed her arms on the back rest. “We need Raven to tell us how to save Cinder. To do that, we need you. We can drag you caged and muzzled, or out on a leash. Your choice.”

“You think I’ll go with you _willingly_?”

“I think you should be _begging_ us, to be honest. Especially if it means meeting Raven.”

Yang stared at Emerald.

“Come on. Like it’s not obvious— _Of course_ , you want to meet the mom you’ve never known. She’s your mom.”

“I don’t.”

“Lies.”

“I had a real mother, and it wasn’t her.”

“Oh, yeah.” Emerald snatched up the picture frame sitting on the window sill. It was an old photo of Summer holding Yang and Ruby. “Your fairy godmother. Maybe if she was still here, you could fight off the urge. But she’s not here, is she?”

“….”

“We were spying on all of you, remember? We did our research.”

“….She doesn’t want to see me.”

“Don’t be stupid, Yang. She wants to see you. Raven would probably welcome you with open arms if you said you wanted to join the dark side.”

Yang looked down at her hand and grasped her bed covers.

“So you think if you deliver me, she’ll repay you by saving Cinder.”

“Something along those lines.”

“How do you know she can?”

“Raven knows a lot of things. Even if _she_ doesn’t, she knows someone who does. Worst comes to worst, we do things the harder way and hunt Ruby down. Maybe get her to reverse whatever she did. Qrow’s with her, but we can work around that.” She paused and put a finger to her chin in fake thought. “Huh. I wonder what would happen if your little sister met Neo again. Wouldn’t be a pretty show, I’m betting. She _is_ the one responsible for what happened to Torchwick.”

“All this for your boss who may or may not even be alive.”

Emerald smashed Yang’s picture frame on the floor.

“She’s alive!!” Emerald yelled. “Cinder’s alive…!” She took a few breaths to compose herself. “She is. And Mercury and I are going to bring her back. Doesn’t matter what we have to do or what enemies we have to make….” She glanced at Yang. “….or what _allies_ we have to make. We’re getting Cinder back.”

“What… _is_ she to you?”

 ** _“Everything,”_** Mercury answered, standing in the open door. He had responded to the sudden commotion. Neo wandered in beside him.

After looking into the eyes of Emerald and Mercury, for the first time since they started talking, Yang didn’t question their motives. No one could fake the way they were acting now. She couldn’t believe it at first, that they were willing to do so much for another person’s sake.

When Yang learned of what they had done at Beacon, it was so easy to paint them as pure evil. Ruthless cowards, who hurt people for selfish reasons. She may have saw Emerald and Mercury as nothing better than Grimm.

But they were people. People who cared dearly for someone and did things on their behalf. Horrible things, yes. But the differences weren’t as clear as she would have liked. What would she do, who would she hurt if it was for the sake of those she loved?

And then, there was a more depressing thought.

Compared to Cinder, who had teammates with such unflinching loyalty, what did it say about Yang’s former comrades? Her so-called friends who were nowhere to be seen. Not a whisper, nor word of goodbye or apology.

“I know what it’s like, Yang,” Emerald interrupted her thoughts. “More than the heiress, your pet cat, or your fake sister ever will, we understand you. You’ll never hear me repeat this, by the way.”

Emerald took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I’ve been where you are. Angry, lost, and looking for something I wasn’t even sure existed. And just like you will, I found what I was searching for. I found it in Cinder.”

“…”

“It all feels so hopeless and stupid until you find that person. That _place in your life_ where you truly belong.”

“I already have a place I belong.”

“Here? This?” Emerald gestured to the room in disbelief. “Your friends? I wonder if you ever fit in with them. I can only imagine how much it eats at you to feel like you don’t belong in your own home, with your own family.”

“…”

“Putting off your heart’s desires. How long are you going to keep your life on hold? You’ve wanted to be out _there_ since you were little. You want to meet Raven. Ask her questions. Life, identity stuff.

You think you can do it by being a goody goody with your team of girl scouts—who, by the way, where, might I ask? Let’s set aside the fact they’re not willing to carry the extra baggage. You think Raven would even _talk_ to you if you showed up with Ruby and your friends?”

“…”

“You know I’m right, Yang. Come with us, and we’ll get you where you need to go. More importantly, we’ll give you a position to talk to her. You’ll find the answers you’ve been looking for your whole life. Something you can’t get the way you are now.”

Yang fell silent. Head tilted forward and her bangs hiding her expression. Shallow breaths could be heard as her shoulders slightly heaved.

“We’ll make you whole. In more ways than the _obvious_.” Emerald stroked Yang’s missing arm.

She flinched away.

“There’s no way I’m helping you.”

Neo and Mercury prepared to take her by force.

“Not unless you tell me everything. And I mean _everything,_ ” Yang went on. “What you know about my mom, your plans, how you set up what happened at Beacon, what you did to me— _everything_. And also…about Cinder.”

An image suddenly surfaced of a powerful—noble girl with scarlet hair. A strong and fearless figure. Someone who symbolized everything that was good.

“And Pyrrha…. Why you did that to Pyrrha. Don’t think I’m letting that go for nothing.”

Emerald and Mercury shared a glance, as if exchanging thoughts, before turning back to her.

“Fair enough,” Emerald shrugged. “We’ll give you your answers. Probably’d learn all this if we traveled together anyway. So, sure. Why not?”

As Emerald and Mercury iterated their side of the story, explaining things about Cinder and how things came to be, Yang sat in silence and listened. Nowhere in their words were signs of any lies. And it all flowed out so easily and naturally, it could only be the truth.

It was strange.

She thought she would be angrier after hearing everything. Or at least have some kind of outburst upon the revelations.

Instead, Yang took it all in with a calm mindset.

In the depths of her conscience, something stirred. A calling she had buried for so long. It wasn’t entwined with an emotion per say, but more an instinctual need, like thirst or hunger. Her soul beckoned her to move. To walk the road taking shape before her.

_As Yang looked at Emerald, Mercury, and Neo, she knew the individuals she once regarded as enemies, would be the ones she would now travel with down this long, uncertain path._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. No Longer On Your Side

 

** No Longer On Your Side **

.

_Ironically, more than our friends,_

_Our enemies may be the ones to understand us the most._

_For they are not disillusioned by loyalty,_

_And suspect our lies for what they truly are._

_._

_._

“……And that’s the end of _The Young Warrior and Her Friends_ ,” Yang finished.

Sitting together in the last train car, Neo leaned her head on Yang’s shoulder. She had been listening to her recite the nostalgic fairy tale for the past half hour.

“I can’t believe I remembered it word for word. How many times did I read that book to Ruby?”

Neo reached up and tapped Yang’s nose, and held it there. Yang looked down at the smaller girl.

“Yeah. I guess I’m a lot like the protagonist in a way. But if things go like the ending did, then…”

Suddenly, the lights in the shipping container began to flash. It was an alarm signaling an attack on the train. The two stood, and Yang switched on the intercom mounted to a nearby wall. Mercury’s voice crackled from the other end.

“We’ve got problems.”

“More Grimm?” Yang asked.

“Worse.”

“Neo and I are on the way.”

“We’ll regroup in the middle.”

Mercury ended the transmission.

.

_\--A few minutes earlier--_

Emerald was peeking her head out the window of the lead train car. She looked ahead to the approaching mountain, then back at the map she held in her hands. Her eyes scrutinized the train tracks that wound the mountainside.

As she continued to trace the charts, a loud _*Toot toot!*_ made her look up.

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to do this before.”

_*Toot toooot!*_

Mercury pulled on the train horn again, causing the conductor to grunt at him with annoyance. Emerald rolled her eyes.

She stood up beside him and showed Mercury the map. Her finger pointed specifically to the train tracks immediately ahead.

“If I was setting up an ambush, it’d be around there,” Mercury gave his input.

“That’s what I thought too. Well? Get topside.”

“What? Why me—“

_*Toot tooooot!*_

“What do you know, this _is_ fun.” Emerald played with the train horn.

“I—“

_*Toot!*_

“Don’t—“

_*Tooooot*_

“Fine, I get it. You’re on balcony watch next time.”

Mercury climbed out the window and onto the rooftop. Once he was above, his eyes immediately caught something.

“Hey, Em! You’re gonna wanna look at this!”

Emerald quickly joined him above.

Together, they both watched a Faunus with rabbit ears jump alongside the moving locomotive. She looked to be talking on an earpiece radio and communicating ahead. Emerald followed her line of sight and saw three figures standing on the approaching mountain ridge. Her attention focused on one particular individual. One with a rather large Gatling gun aimed where train was headed.

“Oh, crap!!”

Emerald immediately activated her Semblance and started constructing a hallucination. Her mind reached out and felt her target’s perception warp. She willed herself to make it in time.

As the train entered the ambush point, Coco pulled the trigger. Her gun kicked hard with recoil, but she held steady. Rapid gunfire echoed throughout the countryside. Contrary to the shooter’s expectations, all her shots whizzed past the locomotive’s engines.

“Coco missed?!” Velvet spoke in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss shared a look of bewilderment.

“We’ve got to continue with the plan,” Weiss said over the comms. “Blake and I will head to the last carriage. Coco and Velvet, you take out the engine.”

“Roger,” Velvet confirmed.

And with that, Weiss and Blake leapt out from the ridge and began sliding down the slope. When they reached the same elevation as the train, Weiss cast several Glyphs to serve as floating platforms. Together, she and Blake skipped through the air, landing safely onto the last car.

Velvet was on her way to the ridge, while trying to hail Coco on the radio.

“Coco! Coco! Are you there?”

“….She’s here, Velvet.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“That girl! She’s here!”

Coco couldn’t restrain herself. She quickly retracted her Gatling gun into its briefcase and shot out a grappling hook to the lead carriage. The claws caught onto a stable edge and pulled Coco to it. Velvet followed after her.

When the two entered the train, they came face to face with a pair of familiar faces.

“We’ll regroup in the middle,” Mercury ended the transmission.

“Not. Going. To happen~♪” Coco said with a smile.

“Still sore about losing?” Emerald teased.

“I don’t like to mix business with pleasure. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to the rematch, kids.”

“It won’t be much of a match.”

“Coco,” Velvet said worriedly. “We should disable the engine and rendezvous with Blake and Weiss.”

Emerald and Mercury paused at hearing the names.

“Oh, what I would give to see what’s happening back there….” Mercury chuckled. “Fifty lien says she bails.”

“O ye of little faith. Hundred she’s still on our side by the end of it.”

“You sure have a lot of trust in goldilocks. What makes you so sure she won’t ditch us for her old team?”

“Hmph. _Cause she’s not that soft anymore.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_\--Meanwhile, in the last train car—_

.

“Yang…?” Blake gasped, unable to hide her surprise.

She and Weiss stood square across from Yang and Neo. The only sounds to be heard was the shifting carriage beneath their feet. The air went thick with tension.

What finally cut through the awkward atmosphere was unexpectedly Neo.

She laid a hand on Yang’s shoulder and began twirling her umbrella in playful fashion. This prompted the fighting edge to return in Yang’s demeanor. Seeing this, Weiss snapped out of her own hesitation and entered her fencing stance.

 _Were Yang’s eyes always so red?_ Weiss thought to herself. Not once since entering the carriage did she see Yang’s eyes have any hint of their previous light purple. Already, she could sense something fundamentally different in her former teammate.

“Yang....Mind telling us what you’re doing here?”

“Really? Not a word about my new arm?” Yang smirked.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?”

“Could ask you the same thing, Weiss. Thought your dad took you home and put you under house arrest.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Sure, it is.”

“Tell me what you’re doing here. This is a fake freight heading for Mistral. Supposedly transporting illegal goods for the White Fang. Do you have something to do with this?”

Yang’s grin became a bit more serious.

“……..And if I do?”

Weiss hardened the grip on her Myrtenaster, and the revolver clicked into place.

“Weiss?!” Blake wheeled on her, not believing what was happening. “What are you doing?! It’s Yang!!”

“Look at her! Look who she’s beside!”

Neo gave them both a sharp grin, and shifted the colors in her eyes.

“I don’t care!” Blake yelled. “There’s no way she would join them! Something else is going on!”

“Blake,” Yang called out to her.

“Yang, I’—“

“You and Weiss should get off this train. Right now.”

“Yang…?”

Tears began streaming down Blake’s cheeks. The girl was heartbroken. Sorrow and guilt wracked her insides. She felt all of this was her fault. Because of her and what happened with Adam, they were now in this situation.

“Yang, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything! Just, please—I didn’t know what else to do. I’m trying to find Adam and take revenge for what he did, so just—“

“This isn’t about you,” Weiss cut in. “This is something else.”

“Weiss is right, Blake. This has nothing to do with you or what happened.” Yang grasped her mechanical arm with a sad smile. “Well, I guess I _am_ a little bitter, but it really isn’t about that.” She scratched the back of her head, trying to come up with the right words. “I’m moving on with my life. That’s all.”

“But with _them,_ you mean?” Weiss accused testily.

“Yeah…..” She looked to Neo beside her. “With them.”

Her Ember Celica shifted from its standby mode to fighting form. The yellow and black alloys folded out from the wrist, all the way up her arms. Artillery shells could be heard loading into their firing chambers.

“YANG!! PLEASE!!” Blake pleaded, but Yang ignored her.

“Yang. I’m asking you,” Weiss spoke in a calm, but terse tone. “Come with us. We’re your teammates. Your friends. Whatever you want, we can help you. Think of Ruby.”

Yang did think of Ruby. She thought of that night, reading her little sister _The Young Warrior and Her Friends_. After joining the enemy army who helped her, the protagonist met her old comrades on the battlefield.

Upon the fateful reunion, the young warrior forsook her new allies. She forgave her old friends for abandoning her, and reconciled. Together, they defeated their original foes, including those who had once nursed her back to health.

…

…

_I never liked that ending._

“Sorry, Weiss—Blake. I won’t find what I’m looking for with you. And to be honest…” Her eyes flashed a brief crimson. “I don’t have any faith in you either.”

“You, dolt…” Weiss said with a hot breath. Her eyes twitched, trying to fight the tears to come. “I’ll hear your explanation after I defeat you.”

Blake could only shake her head in disbelief.

“Let’s go,” Yang prompted her new partner.

Neo nodded and closed her umbrella, ready to fight. A wide, up-turned smirk revealed her unbridled joy.

“Blake, get ready. They’re coming.”

“Weiss, we can’t do this!”

_“We have to!”_

Yang poured her Aura into her arms and Ember Celica hummed with life. At the same time, her hair began to glow a bright yellow. Seeing this happen so many times before, Blake and Weiss knew what it meant.

Yang was serious.

“I can’t believe it….They must have brainwashed her.”

“If they have, there’s no point in reasoning with her anyway. Get ready, Blake!”

The young Faunus took on a shaky stance. Her sword held loosely in her hand.

Seeing such weakness was like blood in the water to Neo. She licked her lips and tapped the end of her umbrella. A disturbingly thin blade shot out and scratched the steel floor.

Yang stretched her fingers and then curled them into fists. She bent her knees and loaded her weight into her legs. Her eyes gleamed redder with brimming excitement.

_Sorry, guys._

_I’m not on your side anymore._

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

****

****

 


	6. Coco's Rematch

 

** Coco’s Rematch **

.

_“Trigger Happy Complex.”_

_._

_._

_\--In the last train car--_

Yang and Neo peered readily at their opponents in Blake and Weiss.

Though Weiss was prepared for the coming fight, her partner on the other hand was nowhere near resembling. As Blake shook with an apparent tremor that all but shouted her hesitation.

Their fighting condition was far from ideal, Weiss assessed. Because of this, she decided to take the initiative, and at the same time, forcefully pull her partner into the right mindset.

“Blake!”

Weiss cast a Time Dilation Glyph beneath her. Ephemeral clock hands appeared on the floor, swinging into fast forward. Right as Blake was about to receive the spell’s effects, something unexpected happened.

The sound of glass could be heard shattering.

Suddenly, Yang appeared in front of Blake. She threw a punch delivered with the full weight of her body. Upon impact, the fist fell through. Blake’s shadow blurred out of existence and her real body appeared farther back.

Yang snickered as she received the hasting effects of the Glyph instead.

Weiss badgered herself for the miscalculation. Yang was their former teammate and obviously knew their combinations and attack patterns. It was just the beginning of the fight, and they were already falling behind.

Myrtenaster’s revolver rotated to a different cartridge, and Weiss threw a heavy stab, blazed with red Dust. At the same time, Yang pivoted her feet to throw a straight punch. Pointed steel met knuckle, and a great shockwave followed.

The resulting collision shattered the train car in half.

The four combatants flew from the train and into the forest below.

.

* * * * *

.

_\--Meanwhile, in the first car--_

.

Velvet traded kicks with Mercury. The two darted their legs in and out with blurring speeds. Each vying for the upper hand in their never-ending chain of attacks.

“She kicks. You kick. You both kick. Are you about to tell me this is going to be a long match too?” Emerald called from the cover of a steel crate. She and Coco were trading gunfire, and Coco had her pinned.

“Nah,” Mercury smiled confidently. “This’ll be easy.”

Although Velvet and Mercury’s speeds were nearly level, there was a significant difference between the two. Mercury’s kicks possessed _much_ more force than Velvet’s. As the lightning fast exchange went on, victory tipped ever closer in the young man’s favor.

And then it happened.

One of Mercury’s strikes blew past Velvet’s guard, hard enough to knock her off-balance. Right before he moved in for the follow up, a stream of bullets flew towards him. He was forced to back off and retreat to safety.

Mercury bumped shoulders with Emerald behind cover.

“Now who’s not holding up their part of the fight? You’re not skimping on your Semblance, are you?” he complained.

“Of course, not! She knows the nature of my Semblance. You know it’s harder to use on people who are aware.”

“Switch up marks?”

“Nah. You’ve got the bunny’s number. Just take care her down already, and we can double up on miss trigger happy.”

Velvet’s long ears twitched, as she relayed the conversation to Coco. The mercenary flashed an angry grin.

“Those punks are underestimating you a bit, Vee. Why don’t you show ’em what you got!”

The rain of bullets stopped and Velvet dashed forward. Halfway down the car, she activated her Semblance. A ghostly image of Ruby’s scythe materialized in her hands. Digital rose petals trailed behind her as her speed hit a new gear.

Mercury stared wide-eyed at the approaching young Faunus and almost laughed. He stepped out from cover and gathered Aura into the soles of his feet. When he built up enough force, he triggered a focused Dust ignition that sent him hurtling towards his opponent.

Mercury flipped his body for a full dropkick and rotated like a drill for compounding effect.

Velvet barely managed to swing her scythe by the time they met.

There was no contest.

The scythe’s image splintered into nothing and Velvet had the wind knocked out of her. Mercury’s heels sunk deep into her abdominal, taking much of her Aura with it. Her body flew to the other side of the car, near her comrade.

“Velvet!!” Coco gasped.

The girl coughed, but stood back up all the same. She wiped her chin and took out two photographs.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry,” she answered before rushing the enemy again.

This time, Velvet activated Nora’s hammer in conjunction with Mercury’s own boots. With the maul’s raw power coupled with her enhanced speed, it made for one of the strongest combinations in her arsenal. She readied the hammer for a full swing, as she triggered her boots to punch her forward like her counterpart had just done.

Mercury ran through the fighter data in his head and showed a familiar sneer.

The two met for another exchange.

Right when Velvet was about to swing her hammer down, Mercury faked the kick head on, and pulled back out of the way. He then, shot his feet into a spinning double roundhouse kick from the side. The first blow deflected the maul’s inertia. The second caught Velvet from a paper thin blind spot.

It was a picture perfect counter.

Mercury’s foot struck Velvet viciously across the head, causing her to roll hard across the floor.

“Your Semblance is copying other people’s moves? That’s hilarious. Cause it just so happens, I’ve **_studied_** how to counter everyone’s moves,” he gloated. “Mine’s copyrighted, by the way. You’re not allowed to use it anymore.”

“Don’t let up, idiot. Finish her off!”

“Yeah, yeah. How about some assistance, then?!” Mercury yelled back at Emerald as he broke into a dash.

“Alright, silly rabbit. Let’s see you copy this.”

Velvet was barely on her feet when she saw Mercury rushing towards her. His image shuffled in and out of visibility. Velvet could sense Emerald’s Semblance altering her perception. Whenever she fought it off, Mercury would appear momentarily, but only before vanishing again. It was like watching a stuttering movie film.

Just when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, another stream of bullets ricocheted around him. Coco’s cover fire was unrelenting and pushed him back for a second time. Mercury ducked for the steel box once again.

Frustrated, he tore into Emerald.

“You couldn’t hallucinate both of them?! That was our chance!!”

“I _DID!!_ She shouldn’t have been able to take shots at you!” Emerald held her head in pain. “Her perception should have been warped too. Unless…!”

“What?”

Emerald peeked over the top and fired a few rounds at Coco. As if to confirm her suspicions, the gunswoman didn’t react to the shots. Instead, Velvet deflected the bullets with a projected copy of Jaune’s shield.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s dangerous to shoot _with your eyes closed!!”_ Emerald yelled.

“Sorry~♪ But my eyes aren’t closed! These new shades block my vision if I change the setting! Had to get new ones after you broke the last pair!!” Coco shouted back. “Ya’ like?!”

“I hate her so much…”

Emerald and Mercury recounted the data on one of Coco’s teammates, Fox Alistair. The person in question was blind and extremely proficient in his use of Aura. Among using it in his techniques and enhancing his physical capabilities, it was also used to hone his senses. Allowing him to detect the Aura of other beings in place of his sight. It wouldn’t be farfetched to assume he taught his leader a thing or two.

“You can still hallucinate the Faunus,” Mercury suggested.

But before they could even begin to formulate a new plan of attack, Velvet materialized Coco’s Gatling Gun. The two then unloaded a simultaneous barrage heavy enough to carpet Emerald and Mercury’s position. To make matters worse, the spray of bullets was chewing away at the steel container until there was nothing left.

“Great, so what do we do now?!” Mercury shouted over the gunfire, while plugging his ears.

“I’m **_so_** over dealing with this. Time to bail.”

“What?!”

Emerald cut a hole into the floor she was sitting on and dropped through.

“Oh! Okay!”

Mercury started climbing down the hole too.

“Geez. How is rabbit ears not deaf yet?”

The two crawled upside-down the carriage until they reached a break between the cars. After they pulled themselves up, they entered one of the train’s cargo units. There, they found Junior’s thugs, all armed to the teeth.

Emerald pitched her thumb behind her.

“Two hostiles in the front. They’re trying to take out the engine. Take care of them, will ya?”

The thugs looked at each other for a moment, before filing out the room. Emerald and Mercury walked past, and made their way to the back end.

“They’re going to get creamed,” Mercury remarked.

“That’s what cannon fodder’s for.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Regroup with Yang and Neo. Fight our battles 4v2. Or— “

They could feel the train lurch and slow down. The engines were most likely sabotaged.

“Well, _that_ happened a lot sooner than I thought. Don’t know what I was expecting from Junior’s guys.”

“Bargain bin gangsters. Never worth the coin,” Mercury shook his head.

“Might have worked in our favor.”

Emerald stared out into the open air of the last train car. In the distant forest, she could hear explosions from Yang and Weiss’s fight.

She held her hand out to Mercury.

“What?”

_“You owe me a hundred lien.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Coco and Velvet were able to incapacitate Junior’s crew and shut off the train’s engine. Seeing as they could stop the locomotive _and_ keep it in working order, they opted not to disable it permanently. Their team still needed to retrieve the illegal cargo, after all.

Once Coco and Velvet finished securing everything, they set off after Emerald and Mercury, entering the forest below. They surmised that the enemy was going to regroup with whoever was engaging Weiss and Blake in the distance. Then they would overwhelm their allies with numbers.

Coco spat at the underhanded tactics. More so, out of annoyance and possible loss of their paying client than anything else.

The two traversed the forest with a mix of urgency and caution. Velvet sharpened her hearing to track Emerald and Mercury’s movements ahead. They ran almost at full speed, while keeping a safe distance.

Seeing as they always knew the enemy’s positions, Coco turned off her sight blockers. Quick teachings from Fox could only do so much. The gunswoman could detect shapes and rough outlines, which was useful for spraying bullets and tracking behind cover. Otherwise, Coco was very much blind when she reduced her vision.

Velvet was still vulnerable to hallucinations. Therefore, they agreed beforehand that wherever Coco fired, Velvet would concentrate fire as well. This tactic would still allow her to perform defensive maneuvers, while the gunswoman guided their aim, working around the effects of Emerald’s hallucinations.

“How far are they now?” Coco asked.

“Not too far. We’re keeping up just fine, but they’re getting closer to the fight.”

“We need to take them out before they reach Blake and moneybags.”

Velvet nodded and perked up her ears, double-checking the enemy’s position.

The change was immediate.

Suddenly, Velvet lost track of their quarry. In its place, a sound akin to nails on a chalkboard pierced her ears.  

Emerald postured behind a tree, as she activated her trap.

All around Coco, chains from Emerald’s weapon whipped up from the ground. The metal links circled her with a high pitch ring. At the ends, were jade green sickles that sliced Coco up like a meat grinder. Her Aura cut to zero.

Velvet panicked at seeing Coco wounded. In the small window she lost her composure, Mercury dropped from the treetop. Midway through his fall, he kicked for more acceleration.

He plummeted towards Velvet like a silver meteor. His heel landing with the full gravity of the world on her shoulder. Velvet’s Aura levels dropped to nothing upon impact.

The battle was over in less than a second.

Emerald and Mercury stood over their unconscious enemies. Victorious.

“Thought your eyes were the only things I could hallucinate?”

Warping people’s senses was difficult for Emerald if her targets knew about her Semblance. Especially if they detected inconsistencies in their perception. But in this case, Emerald never effected Velvet and Coco’s sight, while they made their way through the forest. Only manipulating Velvet’s hearing, where hallucination was harder to detect. So, they laid their trap, and fed the rabbit Faunus false locations to her ears.

Emerald bent down, picked up Coco’s sunglasses, and put them on. She turned to Mercury.

“How they look?”

“Eh,” he tilted his hand in an iffy motion.

“What do you know about fashion, anyway.”

“Whatever. So, what should we do with them?”

“……Leave ’em.”

 “They’ll come after us again.”

“Then, don’t. I’m not your mom.”

“You getting cold feet about icing them?”

“ _I’m_ the thief.” Emerald tilted the sunglasses down. “You’re the assassin by family name. You want to off them? Go, right ahead.”

The young woman started walking away.

When Emerald was out of sight, Mercury hovered his foot over Velvet’s head—then over Coco’s. He grunted to himself.

_No reason to keep you alive. All the reason to kill you…._

In the back of his mind, something gnawed at him. The words of a certain someone drifted in like whispers in his ear.

_“You kill only who I tell you to kill.”_

“Hmph,” the young man scoffed. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Mercury bent down and snatched Coco’s beret.

“Always wanted one of these. Now if I only had a mirror…”

He followed after Emerald, glancing back only once.

_So much for your rematch._

_Look’s like your 0 for 2._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Baked Alaska vs.Checkmate

** Baked Alaska vs. Checkmate **

.

_The apologies of others grant me no reprieve._

_Nor will they grant me any strength._

.

.

The sound of glass shattering pierced Weiss’s ears, after stabbing through another one of Neo’s mirror clones. It must have been the tenth one since their duel began.

And just like so many times before, Neo reappeared at a distance – twirling her umbrella without a care in the world. The pink haired woman managed to avoid every attack thrown at her so far. Always smiling, as if finding her opponent’s struggles amusing.

On the other hand, Weiss was absolutely vexed by what was happening. Neo was unharmed, yes— _but so was she_. Her enemy made no offensive attempt; never took advantage of any openings; never countered her failed attacks (and there were many chances).

_Why? Is she toying with me? Is she trying to make me waste my Dust? What on earth is she up to?!_

The more time passed, the more unnerved Weiss became. Even now, she was planning out her next move. All the while, Neo simply stood there, patiently waiting to see what her opponent would do next. It was driving Weiss insane.

“Grrr….”

Trying to shake her frustrations, the heiress went on with her plan. She cast several Glyphs—some in midair—surrounding Neo, and left them to hover. Weiss then, fired off six light projectiles at her opponent. Neo opened her umbrella to shield herself from the attack.

Some of the light bounced off, but others exploded on impact. None of them doing any damage, but this was not Weiss’s intention.

_Good. Looks like she’s not a clone._

Next, she conjured a new Glyph under Neo that shot her into the air. Even with the sudden launch, the small woman had a playful look about her.

With the numerous Glyph platforms still surrounding Neo, the stage was set. Weiss would blast back and forth between the floating launch pads at blistering speeds. The heiress moved through the first and instantly shot towards her target…

Neo locked eyes with Weiss, who was at that moment, traveling like a speeding bullet. The needle point of her umbrella’s blade reached out and matched the oncoming Myrtenaster’s exactly. A high-pitched screech rang so loud, it almost ruptured their eardrums.

Weiss and Neo were repelled by the impact, each landing on one of Weiss’s Glyphs. The midair platforms activated automatically. Both combatants darted back and forth past each other in rapid succession. Every thrust and every slash was met with a mirror opposite.

On the last encounter, Neo caught Weiss’s sword in the heel of her right shoe. Her left stomped down without a trace of mercy.

Weiss’s sight went black for a moment.

…

She pushed herself up in a daze, and managed to avoid being knocked unconscious. The taste of iron filled her mouth as blood began to pool.

She looked up and saw Neo still regarding her with bemusement. The heiress’s prized rapier was now in the hands of the small girl. Neo’s eyes shifted colors when she blinked. Always watching, never initiating combat.

Weiss remembered Yang spoke of her once. It was after they fought during the events of Breach. Yang told them she constantly felt one step behind Neo. That the tiny combatant was too fast for her to keep up with.

The intel was vague at best, but Weiss internalized it. She had pride in her own high-velocity style of fighting. It wasn’t as quick as Ruby’s, but it was still something she boasted. Coming into the clash with Neo, she was ready to match blow for blow.

Was she ever wrong….

It wasn’t speed that defeated Yang or what was beating Weiss now.

It was Neo’s fluidity.

She ducked and weaved as if she could see the future. Every time she blocked, or met with an attack, the force would always be displaced and redirected harmlessly. It was like fighting water for the lack of a better comparison.

Possibly worst of all, Neo made mincemeat of her opponent’s concentration. Weiss’s already ineffectual attacks grew more dull as the fight went on. Her timing was off. Her normally graceful technique became sloppy and awkward. She couldn’t count how many times she lost complete sight of Neo, just to find her waiting in her blind spot.

Weiss touched the blood on her lips.

The kick she received wasn’t serious. It stunned her good, but the wound itself was superficial. Neo even gave her time to recover.

_This is ridiculous!_

As if to taunt Weiss further, Neo began playing with her Myrtenaster. Swishing it around and thrusting it through the air, like it were some curious stick. She made mute little “ooh” and “aah” expressions. If she could laugh aloud, she would surely be doing it at this moment.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!” Weiss raged, no longer able to keep her anger in check.

Neo flashed her an impish grin and pointed to the explosion in the distance.

.

* * * * *

.

 _“Come on, Blake. I’m getting bored here~”_ Yang baited, as she casually strolled towards her opponent—no guard up whatsoever.

The Faunus popped out from her hiding place and fired a few violet rounds. Two missed by a mile, while the other flicked up some dirt.

Yang continued walking, unfazed.

Blake pitched her Gambol Shroud with its strap attached. The gun passed her target and fired off a round, causing the weapon’s extension to wrap around Yang. It was a capture technique.

A capture technique Yang had seen a thousand times over— _and predicted_.

She frowned, grabbed a hold of the strap, and gave it a sharp pull.

Blake was jerked off her feet. Her body flew, head first towards her former teammate, who was leaning back for a weighted haymaker.

She closed her eyes and Yang swung.

The punch caught inside an ice sculptured Blake, and the original somersaulted back. To the Faunus’s surprise, Yang blasted through the clone, sending shards of frost everywhere. The boxer stepped through the exploding mist and in front of her former teammate. She winked and let loose an artillery shot assisted fist.

_*Bang!*_

Blake’s body smashed into the ground and bounced off, like a rag doll. She then, landed face first into the dirt a few yards away.

Her heart was faltering. She barely mustered enough willpower to stand back up. Blake brought her hand to her face and flinched back when she touched her cheek bone. It was already starting to purple.

Blake squinted at the carefree footsteps approaching her.

“Y’know, this won’t be much fun if you don’t at least _try_.”

Yang stopped and rested her hands on her sides. The look of disappointment obvious on her face.

“I WON’T FIGHT YOU, YANG!!!”

“Then you’ll lose. And then, what?”

“……” Blake tossed her Gambol Shroud into the dirt at Yang’s feet. “I won’t fight you.”

Yang stared at the abandoned weapons with pity. She bent down and picked them up, like handling something sacred. Masa’s affection towards weapons seemed to have rubbed off on her a little. It was hard for her to imagine there was a time she viewed them as just mere tools.

“You really shouldn’t treat Gambol Shroud like that.”

“How can you side with them?!” Blake yelled, ignoring Yang’s words. “After what they’ve done!! _After all the people they’ve hurt?!”_

“They’re who I need right now.”

“And not _us_?!”

“No.”

“……I don’t understand….”  Tears welled in Blake’s eyes. She wiped them away angrily, paying no attention to the sting in her cheek. “But why _them_?! They’re the ones who killed Pyrrha!! They helped the White Fang!! They brought the Grimm down on innocent people!!! It’s because of them there’s a war going on! And you’re on their side? After what they did to you?!”

“They’re just trying to make their way in the world. Like you or me or anyone else.”

**_“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!”_ **

Yang blinked softly and remembered back to the day they recruited her. The words of Emerald and Mercury’s confessions. Not just what they said, but how they said it. The sincerity they showed when they spoke about Cinder.

“I wonder how many people I’d kill if it was for you, Blake….”

“Yang…?”

“I’d tear the Schnee Dust Company apart, if Weiss wanted to escape it bad enough.”

“That’s not the same thing!”

Yang’s eyes gleamed redder than ever before—like shining crimson of a distant star.

“I’d _burn the world_ if it meant protecting Ruby.”

“You’re not the same as them!!”

“Maybe,” Yang sported a cheery grin. “Maybe not.”

“Yang…. _Please_ …”

“Let me ask you something, Blake. What do you _actually_ want?

Blake blinked in confusion. “’What do I want’? I just want you to be saf—“

“Why do you want me to be safe?”

“Because I care about you!”

“Why are you trying to get revenge on Adam?”

“Because he hurt you!”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better, all this you’re doing?”

“I-I…. I never want to see you hurt like that again. I’ll do anything to...!”

Blake bit her lip at remembering the moment Yang’s arm was severed. The guilt she carried with her since that day lurched in. It consumed her thoughts and made her skin feel cold.

“Blake. It’s stupid to think I won’t get hurt again. It’s stupid to think you can protect me or make me feel better.”

“What?”

“I’ll get hurt again. Maybe worse than last time, and the next time after that. And that’s okay. It’s….my destiny. My life.”

“Yang…”

“It’s taking me a while to learn, but I’m starting to get that our lives are built on our darkest hours. That’s how we grow. How we learn— _and how we become stronger_.”

She walked to Blake and pressed Gambol Shroud into her hands.

“And if you can’t fight me…”

Yang walked past her with a resolved expression.

_“…You can’t save me._

_And you won’t give me any strength either.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Yang stepped into the clearing where Neo and Weiss were fighting. She looked at them both and measured them up.

Weiss was bleeding in the lips, but almost all her Aura was intact. Neo looked as prim and playful as ever. It brought a crooked cheer to Yang’s mood.

“Tradesies,” Yang called to Neo.

The pink haired woman obliged, and threw Myrtenaster carelessly at Weiss’s feet.

When the partners crossed, they high fived each other, as if they were switching in a tag team wrestling match. Neo entered the forest where Yang had come from. At the same time, Yang went to the spot where Neo once stood.

“Been a while since our last scrap, huh?” Yang glowed, as she banged her knuckles together.

“Hmph.”

The revolver on Weiss’s Myrtenaster spun and clicked. All the psychological warfare Neo had inflicted on her dissipated in an instant. Her blue eyes glinted with an icy, cold sharpness.

Yang and Weiss dropped into their respective fighting stances. A distance of maybe twenty feet separated them.

As the two stared at each other, a tense moment passed.

Then, as if reminded of something, Yang’s expression softened. Her eyebrows raised and she walked leisurely over to Weiss. Her former teammate couldn’t fathom what she was thinking and readied to attack as she approached.

Just when Yang entered striking distance, she stopped. With an air of dignity and respect, Yang leaned forward and bowed.

Weiss was dumbstruck for a second, before her expression softened as well. She pulled her blade back and held it straight up in salute. It was a fencer’s match etiquette.

For all the sparring the two had done, it was the first time they would ever face each other seriously. They wanted to do it justice.

When their rituals were completed, they dropped into their fighting stances once more.

Yang reached out her lead fist and Weiss extended her sword. Both their weapons tapped with a satisfying

_*Ting!*_

_And so, they christened the beginning of their match…_

 

 

 

 


	8. Black Cats and Broken Mirrors

_ _

** Black Cats and Broken Mirrors **

.

_They tried their best_

_In a world that was not kind._

.

.

For as long as Blake could remember, she was a stray.

Even among the other Faunus, she was treated differently. Most of the White Fang recognized her usefulness, but always remembered to keep a certain distance.

Of the few who truly accepted her, one of them was Adam…

And eventually, that relationship too became corrupt.

Hurt and betrayed by so many, Blake closed herself off. Deciding to fight the evils of the world alone. By herself, she would right her mistakes and find a way to make the world a better place for Faunus and non-Faunus alike. She would make sure no one would have to suffer the way she did.

The girl took with her nothing but Gambol Shroud and her stories for company. They would be her only trusted companions on her path to become a Huntress.

That is, until the day someone forced her book down and made her look up again.

 _“HELLOOOO~”_ the girl waved, in her pajamas.

And like the first ray of sunshine, _she_ forced herself into Blake’s life. Big, loud, and oh so bright. It was her that made Blake open up again. Her fated partner. And with the girl, came her hyperactive little sister and a snobby, but caring heiress.

Suddenly, Blake was no longer alone.

She had Weiss and Ruby. And most importantly of all, she had Yang.

Yang became her sun and stars, in an otherwise pitch-dark sky.

…

But now that light was gone. She chose to shine on another.

Blake’s fingers curled around the hilt of her sword. So tightly, her knuckles turned white and bloodless.

Neo approached with an evened gait from the direction Yang had left.

She glared daggers at the small figure with such hatred, it electrified the air. Blake couldn’t remember ever hating someone so much as she did Neo—not Torchwick, not Cinder, not even Adam when he took Yang’s arm. Neo, alone, had earned Blake’s wrath in full, and it threatened to burst from every pore of her body.

_She took her! She took Yang away! From all of us! FROM ME!!_

It was more than that, she knew. It was because Yang had walked away, and chose Neo— _willingly_.

It was anger.

And jealousy.

And regret.

….And self-loathing.

Blake wasn’t good enough. She took things for granted. Yang tested her, practically begged her to fight, but she refused. Was that really so wrong? It didn’t matter.

Yang chose Neo, not her.

And Blake was a stray again.

It tore at her and struck a dagger through her heart. From that wound poured her darkest feelings. Emotion she would cast into her fight against Neo; the perfect target of her grudges and regrets.

Blake’s patience reached its limits.

She rushed forth and Neo backpedaled into the trees. She followed closely, but her enemy made such nimble turns. It gave her feline agility an unexpected challenge.

In an attempt to add speed to her chase, Blake threw Gambol Shroud and anchored it to a tree Neo was circling. When they both turned the corner, Blake slingshot herself at Neo. She was finally only a hairbreadth’s away.

A thin blade jabbed straight into her forehead. The bone of her skull caved in and Neo’s sword chiseled its way through her cranium.

The shadow clone faded into nothing, as the original appeared behind Neo. Blake leveled her blade at the neck line. She could see the small woman’s eyes settle on her without a hint of surprise.

A thin blade pierced Blake’s throat and cut up from her esophagus. Blood gushed out and into her lungs. She felt a choking desperation for air.

Again, the shadow dissolved and died in place of the original.

Neo’s eyes switched colors to pink and white. She turned to her side right before Blake reappeared there. The parasol’s point sank into another clone.

Blake tasted a small hint of victory as she stepped back from the fire molded in her form. As the trap was about to detonate, Neo popped her umbrella and dispersed the flames harmlessly.

With a malicious grin the tiny woman flipped her umbrella and reached out with the cane end.

The hook snagged Blake’s neck and pulled her in. At the same time, Neo delivered a vicious kick to the midsection. All the air escaped Blake’s body as it whipped back from the blow—only to be pulled in a second time.

Another kick.  Neo’s heel pummeled her opponent’s flesh. The point of impact the same as the last, targeted with masterful precision. Blake’s ribs cracked; how many were fractured—she did not know. But it wasn’t over.

Neo grabbed her hair and held her aloft. The parasol flipped end over end in hand. And she slipped the tapered steel of her weapon into Blake’s heart.

Neo gave an annoyed stare at the stone statue in Blake’s likeness. She delivered a kick that decapitated the stone head, and sent it tumbling to the feet of its subject.

Blake stared at her sculptured face—its painful expression mimicked her own as she held her sides kneeling. She had taken damage. Her Aura was falling away with every bated breath.

Suddenly, Blake felt something sting over her chest. She brought her hand to examine it and found blood coming from her left breast. Neo’s last attack breached the skin, and stopped only millimeters short of her heart.

_Her attack almost made it through? But how did she…?!_

Blake looked up and saw Neo strutting over, umbrella swinging. An air of dominance and condescension exuded from her. The color of her irises flickering.

Blake gingerly stood and activated her Semblance again. The moment she did, Neo blinked and one of her irises switched pink.

The copy took a fatal gouge through the mouth. Neo’s sword cleaved through the teeth, and then tore out the side.

After Blake made her retreat, she felt a cut develop on the inside of her cheek.

 _She’s knows. Somehow, she knows when and how I’m going to use my Semblance. She can see_ it _!_

Blake was gifted with an enhanced level of vision by her Faunus heritage. But Neo’s outclassed hers by miles. Superior analysis, reaction, prediction—it was as if the woman was clairvoyant. Knowledgeable down to the smallest detail of every angle.

_Is it her Semblance?_

As Blake tried to scrutinize her foe’s eyes a bit more, she noticed something peculiar.

The usual, playfulness in Neo was not present. Instead, was now a look of utter contempt. Blake hadn’t noticed it at first, since her rage blinded her. But now she saw that Neo bore a similar hatred to her own.

Blake couldn’t understand.

How could she?

She was too consumed in her own thoughts to understand the feelings of her opponent.

Neo approached her, unlike any enemy she had ever fought before. Her usual lofty attitude was absent. Her attacks, executed with cruel and vicious purpose. There was no playing with her food, like she had with Weiss. Neo wanted Blake’s lifeless body skewered on her sword.

Why?

Because she knew, somewhere deep in Yang’s heart, there would always be a place for Blake. A tender softness for her former teammate. Something special for the poor, stray kitten to call home or for help—despite whatever words or circumstances stood between them.

Yang held onto that feeling dearly, like some kind of treasure.

And Neo hated that.

She wanted to carve it out and grind it to dust under her feet.

To Neo, Yang was all hers.

Blake’s existence contradicted that.

So Neo flashed her most maddening smile to date. Her mouth pulled high and tight. Both eyes pink—so sharp, they chilled the bone.

_Mine._

.

* * * * *

.

With every failed encounter, Blake’s rage grew and her judgment suffered. She cared less and less about her near death escapes. Only desperate for a way to cut Neo to ribbons.

But every time she would strike, her adversary always moved just out of reach or in an unexpected line. When Blake thought she was left, Neo was right. When she pursued, Neo retreated. When she expected her to defend, Neo advanced.

The discrepancy in her enemy’s movements and the mistimings were giving her mind vertigo.

But as if working by some coincidental remedy, Blake’s single-minded focus on cutting Neo down helped in that aspect. Her brain became so muddled with hostile thoughts that her body began to move on its own accord. She relied more on her Faunus instincts, and—to her and Neo’s surprise—it worked in her favor.

Whatever Neo’s trickery or Semblance was, its effect lessened as Blake leaned on intuition rather than thought. The tide wasn’t turning just yet, but a path to victory was becoming clear. Blake read it and so did Neo.

On the next assault, she decided to fake two elemental clones and strike with reckless abandon.

Just when Blake neared Neo, light reflected in her eyes, like a rotating mirror. The blinding glare did nothing to abate her attack, but what she saw next stole her breath.

It was Yang.

Blake’s mind shouted for her to stop, but her body moved through with the strike regardless.

Her blade cleaved into Yang’s shoulder. And when it did, thousands of glass shards exploded upon contact. The miniature crystalline knives pelted and lacerated her body; some causing small cuts, while others, serious gashes.

Blake fell to the ground in pain. Fragments of the mirrors stuck to her flesh. It hurt for her to move, or even breathe. She trembled, instinctively trying to orient her body into a position that didn’t prick at her nerves.

Blake saw white.

_How dare you!_

Pure, burning white.

_How dare you!!!_

She lifted herself despite the wounds, hunched over and limping. Her Aura was torn to shreds. What little left would provide no protection.

 _“HOW DARE YOU USE YANG LIKE THAT!!!”_ Blake roared.

In such a dire situation, still, she only thought of destroying Neo. To do everything in her power to make Neo pay. Nothing spared to her own well-being.

Blake reached into her pouch and pulled out an obsidian-like crystal.

It was an ominous looking thing. A smooth sheen played across its surface. Its size as big as her palm.

Blake gazed down at the **Bane**.

Her knees gave out and she slipped, but only before catching herself at the last moment. She was barely holding it together. Her body was ready to collapse at the slightest release of tension. Feelings for Yang and hatred for Neo were the only things that kept her going.

A crimson line paved its way down her brow and colored her vision. Blake felt lightheaded. Weak.

If this went on, she would lose consciousness.

It was far from the best conditions to use Bane….

But what other choice did she have?

_I’ll do anything to get her back._

Blake gripped the obsidian crystal so hard, it verged on shattering in her hands.

Across from her, Neo saw the Bane’s glint and switched her eye color. Her angry smile faded to be replaced with an expression of mixed feeling. She knew what the substance did. How it affected Faunus in particular.

Blake continued to stare down at the crystal in her hand. Buried memories surfaced. The cruel voices of children and adults alike whispered venom in her ear.

_“It’s that black cat again. Don’t get near her. She’s bad luck.”_

_“She’s coming closer! Get away!”_

_“If she hangs about, only terrible things will happen.”_

_“My mom told me I’ll die if I play with you.”_

Their words died out and a sweeter memory came. One of a certain boy coming to her rescue from a group of bullies. He had hair the color of blood and the horns of a bull.

He offered a hand to her.

_“You should learn to protect yourself. I can help.”_

Adam was good back then. As noble as any hero of fairy tale. But now he was changed. Warped into something else. Was that her fault too? Was it because she was cursed?

And now, with Yang whom she loved more than anyone. Whom she cherished more than anyone.

_Why does this keep happening?_

_“Misfortune will follow you and those around you.”_

_Can all I do is hurt the ones I love?_

_“Dirty black cat~_ _♪”_

_Why me? What’s wrong with me?_

_“Cursed with bad luck~_ _♪”_

_…..I really am cursed, aren’t I?_

_“The Wicked Familiar. Just like the stories….”_

Tears poured down Blake’s face and her hands trembled. The bridge between her eyes was hot. She choked and hiccupped, as her throat tightened so hard it hurt.

With a violent motion she brought her palms to her mouth and chomped violently on the obsidian glass. Crystallized flakes cut her gums and tongue, scraping at her teeth. Despite the pain, she bit hungrily into it again and again. The crunching shards snapped, like the sound of something precious crumbling apart.

Blood dripped from her mouth and began to dye a darker tinge. An ominous energy flowed through her mouth’s nerve endings to the rest of her body. It colored the veins under her skin as black as the Bane she consumed.

Blake’s body convulsed out of control. Her pupils went thin, enhancing her feline likeness. The bow on her head unraveled, and her ears stood on end. Teeth and nails grew a full length longer. Every open wound started to bleed a dark mist.

She let out a hiss, like a savage beast. Smoke and shadow consumed her body until the only thing that was clear was Blake’s glowing yellow eyes. There was a wild light dancing in them now. And they focused right on Neo.

Blake went on all fours and hissed again. The belt on her Gambol Shroud swung back and forth like a tail.

Neo alternated between different colored irises, trying to find the right perspective to view this new threat. Caution urged her to make a reevaluation. But before she could finish her analysis, the creature of shadow attacked.

With speed and movement unlike before, Blake pounced at Neo with bared claws and fangs—instantly slipping right in front of her prey.

_There was no trace of sanity left in her._

_She gave herself fully and completely to her darker, baser instincts._

.

* * * * *

.

Neo’s mirror image shattered when Blake drove a claw through it. The cat’s head darted back and forth, searching for the original’s whereabouts.

As she moved about her surroundings—dark smoke constantly permeating from her body—the grass she stepped around shriveled over and died. Trees that were damaged in previous clashes timbered. The temperature of the once warm forest seemed chillier to the breath.

All the while, Neo used her parasol to hang off a tree’s branch, out of sight.  The woman watched the feral creature with a pair of bone, white eyes.

A threat, she assessed.

A different threat from before.

It was the effects of Bane. The energy substance very much like Dust, but fundamentally different.

To utilize it, the wielder infused it into their own body. A practice which was forbidden because of all the things that could, and _did_ , go wrong. This was thought to hold especially true for Faunus, who possessed animalistic traits.

Bane awakened their feral side…

Their Grimm side.

But as dangerous as it was, it had its uses for those that damned the consequences. It renewed the consumer’s strength and Aura in a way Dust never did. In return for bestowing such dark and powerful gifts, it took a warrior’s sanity. The cursed madness became their strength.

Only a fool would use it.

A desperate fool.

…

Neo reflected Blake’s soul in the mirror of her eyes. She peeked into the deep-seated memories that emanated from the Feline Faunus’s very being.

Her contempt for Blake doubled at what she saw there.

Neo floated to the ground without a sound. The feral cat turned and snarled at her, but she remained unfazed. Only continuing to peer into those yellow, shining eyes with ruthless disdain.

 _A cursed child,_ Neo thought.

An ugly reflection of what she used to be, or perhaps still was. She wondered if she would spite Blake if she spoke—like the ones who once spited her.

 _“She’s so creepy AND UGLY!”_ they would say.

So Neo changed her appearance.

_“It’s gross how she makes herself look like the prettiest girls! BUT YOU CAN TELL IT’S HER BECAUSE OF HOW DUMB SHE TALKS!!”_

Her speech impediment wasn’t her fault.

_“Why don’t you say anything? I bet I can make her scream!”_

She was quiet, so they hurt her.

_“Ow! She cut me!!”_

So she hurt them back.

They were cruel, so she became twice as much. They threw stones at the mirror that reflected themselves, and were surprised to find that it hurt. She was what they showed her.

A mirror doesn’t lie, after all. It only reflects.

 _“Well, aren’t you a cutie,”_ the man commented, while licking his ice cream. _“Tell me, you wouldn’t happen to know what stabbed all my men, now would you?”_

Neo held up her blood soaked hands.

 _“Seriously? This was you?”_ the man ushered to the backstreet full of bloodied bodies.

Neo nodded.

 _“Hm.”_ He didn’t seem to bear much of a grudge for what she had done. _“Now, that’s some sort of talent you’ve got there, my little friend. Whaddya say? Wanna join up with me? Together, we’ll turn this world on its stupid head.”_

Neo stared at the man reflected in her eyes. He was a cruel person born of a cruel world. Contrary to all the people she usually frightened off, this one stood his ground easily, and didn’t despise her.

Perhaps he knew full well what he was and accepted it long ago. A mirror showed what he already knew, so he felt no apprehension about it.

Neo pointed to the ice cream he was eating.

_“What, you want this?”_

Neo nodded.

_“Kids sure are simple. It’s a trade, then.”_

He gave Neo his ice cream and they walked away from the dark alley holding hands.

_“You don’t say much, do you?”_

Neo shook her head.

_“I like you. The silent type. You just let me do all the talking.”_

_“…”_

_“So, what do I call you?”_

Neo shrugged.

The man looked at the ice cream she ate. _“Neapolitan.”_

“…”

_“Nea sounds a bit soft for a nick. How about ’Neo’?”_

Neo nodded happily and changed her hair to match the ice cream’s color.

_“…… Now. That. Is. **Nifty** ,” he commented with an impressed tone. “Something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, kiddo. By the way, the name’s Roman. Roman Torchwick.”_

…

…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blake bounding towards her again.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she materialized a familiar looking cane from her back. Red handled, black shafted, and tipped with a crosshair. Neo shoved the gun’s nozzle into Blake’s maw and unloaded several rounds down her throat.

The feral Faunus backed off, coughing from the smoke that wafted from her mouth. Although the attack should have been fatal by all accounts, the Bane-induced Blake simply shrugged it off before readying for the next strike.

Neo flashed a sad smile at Torchwick’s old cane.

She then, activated her Semblance.

Various mirrors around them began flashing in and out of visibility. They spun and danced like ballerinas. Reflecting the images of Blake, Neo, and their environment with perfect transparency.

With two weapons in hand, Neo teleported around her adversary from all angles—stabbing and shooting at the mist-covered cat. She stepped in and out of her glass doorways like navigating a world of her own creation.

Blake retaliated with a fervor. Her Gambol Shroud whipped wildly, shooting at every trace image of Neo. The bullets pierced the floating pieces of glass, but not much else.

After a while, the assault halted, and Neo appeared clear range of Blake. She unfolded her umbrella above her head. A finger brought to her lips and a thinly parted grin crossed her lips.

The sky distorted, like shifting puzzle pieces. Similar to the way a chandelier hung on a ceiling.

Then, suddenly, the heavens fell.

Gigantic mirror blades rained down on the whole area. As the glass fell, they took on the reflections of Blake; torn, broken, and anguished. Relics of a tormented soul that died upon plummeting to the earth. The scene looking like the inner works of a nightmarish suicide.

The hail of disfigured Blakes pierced the original with a relentless downpour. Meanwhile, they bounced harmlessly on Neo’s parasol like catching water droplets. The ground around her covered in gashes.

And as swiftly as the attack started, so too did it end.

Neo folded her umbrella and skipped over to the crumpled vestige on the ground. Blake’s wounds were severe enough, they were beyond the recovery effects of Bane.

The poor cat-eared girl’s eyes glazed over. Color fading from the yellow in her irises. A semblance of sanity returned to her as her feral side retracted.

Blake coughed blood.

It was no clone, no replacement to take the place of her life.

It was her— _and she was dying_.

Neo drew the full hidden blade of the umbrella’s sheathe with a slow, scratching ring. She held it above, poised to strike. Her eyes flickered with malice and burned Blake’s expression into her memory.

The stab was quick and right through the heart.

There was no resistance. It came as easily as a repeated habit.

Feedback from the blade to the handle told Neo she struck true.

Blake heaved her last, and what little shadow was still billowing out of her smothered out. The body moved no further. A deathly still devoid of life.

Silence settled.

…

“Hih-“

…

“Hihee..”

…

“Hihihihyhy…”

…

_“HIHIHYHYAHAHAHA!!!”_

Neo’s neck craned back as she cried in laughter. Her vocal cords strained from being unused for so long. It was a noise mixed of mad joy and sorrow. A twisted sound of victory.

When her fit was finished, she pulled at the sword lodged in Blake’s chest.

…

But it did not give.

A black apparition coiled around the weapon, keeping it in place. Its misty claw ascended the cane and gripped Neo’s arm. The nails pierced her skin and seeped something into her like a snake bite’s toxin.

Suddenly, billowing shadows consumed Blake’s body once more. Her golden cat eyes gleamed with renewed life.

Blake snarled at Neo.

After Neo’s initial shock, she snarled back just as viciously.

_The battle between the pair of misfortuned souls continued._


	9. A New and Brighter Flame

** A New And Brighter Flame **

.

_To survive her darkness,_

_She took her dying embers_

_And set fire to the stars._

.

.

_I should be winning…_

_…_

_By a much larger margin than this._

-

The wind howled as Weiss delivered another string of blows. One-two-three stabs in rapid succession. Myrtenaster flickered like a conductor’s wand. Her technique was solid. Her timing, impeccable.

Yang managed to block the strikes with her right arm, but just barely that.

The boxer tried to turn and pay something back, but before she began rotating her hips, Weiss was already backing out of range. Yang didn’t waste her energy swinging a punch that would miss.

After Weiss’s clean transition away, she took her defensive stance once more. The fencer’s hit and run tactics left nothing to chance. And as “weak” as her attacks may have seemed, there was no doubt she was chipping away at her opponent.

It was a safe way to fight. A tried and true method, which was responsible for her higher win record in the practice spars between them.

Yang was stronger than Weiss by leagues in terms of raw power. But Weiss outclassed the other when it came to speed and strategy. The advantage was obvious, and victory favored the heiress.

_I should be winning by a larger margin than this._

Ever true to her high standards, Weiss still found a way to complain midbattle about not winning decisively enough. Perhaps, her attacks were not up to par. Perhaps, she still harbored doubt over fighting a former teammate. Or maybe it was the change in Yang since their last meeting.

Weiss locked eyes with the girl, who responded with a jesting wink. The old Yang would have bull-rushed her nonstop, liking to overwhelm her opponents through pure aggression. As ridiculous as Weiss thought that was, it was captivating to watch— _and intimidating to encounter._

But the current Yang did nothing of the sort.

The boxer only shuffled patiently, feather-footed, light on the balls of her feet. Her guard, high and tight. Her breathing, quiet and low.

Strangely enough, Yang’s eyes still gleamed bright red; a usual sign of her hot temper. But they had been that color since Weiss met her on the train.

The fighting style, the appearance, and even the atmosphere hanging about Yang was so different from what Weiss remembered. It was disconcerting.

_She’s changed…_

A thought mixed with sadness and some trace of joy.

“Got nothing to say, Weiss?” Yang called over.

“Of what, would you be referring? Your unacceptable behavior? Or your more than questionable affiliations?” Weiss asked back.

“Blake tried to convince me to come quietly.”

“You’ll come quietly all the same when I trounce you.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Yang banged her gauntlets together and flashed a wide grin.

She barreled forward, weaving her body like a pendulum. Arms tucked in and compact. Her hair wafted with every turn, like a trailing flame. She closed in on Weiss in an attempt to force an infight.

But before Yang was close enough, Weiss fired a few rounds from her Myrtenaster. Yang answered with her own projectiles. The trigger in her Ember Celica clicked, Artillery shell primer ignited, and the cannon fire engulfed Weiss’s bullets.

Yang continued to step within range. Her body twisted with her full fulcrum. Her legs loaded down hard into the dirt. When her potential energy was topped to the brim, she pivoted.

A steeply arched uppercut was loosed with a snap.

Yang’s punch sent shockwaves through the force bubble Weiss conjured at the last second.

In response, the fencer launched a smooth riposte. The shield was lowered, at the same time, her blade slipped and slashed with a scorpion tail-like quickness. It carved a few more scars into Yang’s right arm; the polish scraped off to reveal the steel underneath.

Every time the sword struck against her gauntlets, it felt like it was chiseling away at her very bones. But all the same, Yang pushed through the pain.

Staying in the pocket, the two entered a lightning fast exchange. Orange sparks flew in concert with the repeated rings of steel knuckles meeting blade. Yang parried with her forearm and fired off hitman jabs. Weiss deflected and countered with short ripostes. Their proximities so close, their front toes almost touched.

Infighting was a boxer’s territory. Weiss wouldn’t normally consent to the stage of Yang’s choosing, but she needed to confirm a suspicion. And after a few more blistering trades, her gamble paid off.

Despite optimal striking distance for Yang, Weiss managed to stave off any serious damage. And after shoving a stiff stab at her opponent, was able to separate from her safely.

_Just as I thought—she’s favoring her left arm. She’s not used to her new one yet._

Which meant Yang’s dominant arm—a boxer’s main weapon—was handicapped. Weiss made a subtle glance at the prosthetic.

Yang grimaced, knowing her weakness was exposed. In spite of all the practice she was putting in with Neo, Mercury, and Emerald, she still had trouble bringing back the threat that was once her right fist. It was a glaring flaw, and something that plagued her mind constantly.

When she asked Mercury if the same thing happened with his kicks, her teammate shrugged. And then quietly whispered that it came back with time.

When Yang consulted Masa, the doctor told her that the problem was mental, not physical. And also, a stern warning not to blame the prosthetic itself.

Basically, it was a problem to “get over”. Like the yips sometimes encountered in sports.

_Easier said than done._

Yang looked down to her right arm. It was scratched all over after being used mostly for blocking. Some of the scores ran deep enough to damage the interior.

More than ever, she wished her real arm was back. Yang wanted to feel her fingers tightening in her palm, the knuckles under her skin. She missed the satisfying ripples of her muscle bulge up and down her shoulder. The precious moments—remembered in hindsight—of her bones and joints aligning, like constellations in the night.

Yang didn’t realize she had closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Ember Celica’s engines firing on all cylinders. Its shock absorbers and artificial muscle flexed. The steel alloy glowed with her Aura and Dust— _a warm, welcoming light._

As if it were answering the deepest aches of her soul.

Yang smiled and gave a small peck on her fist.

_Time to get over it, already._

.

* * * * *

.

Weiss cast a Trap Glyph under Yang, but the other sidestepped it easily enough. Another one was cast midair, but the boxer smashed through it like it were a soft wooden plank. Her opponent was starting to use her right arm more, and Weiss noticed. Far from a hundred percent, but the longer the fight went on, the more uncertain the threat became.

Weiss knew she had to finish it now, while she was ahead. Although, she knew what to do, something still egged at her in the back of her mind.

 _I’m holding back. I still keep thinking there’s something_ to _this._

_Is Yang making some type of play? Is she undercover?_

Weiss took a quick look around.

_I can’t see anyone. But I don’t know who could be watching._

_She could be trying to infiltrate the White Fang._

_It’s possible._

She shook her head.

_No, no, no._

_Don’t think like that._

_Concentrate only on the fight._

_I’ll disable her first and think of what to do afterward._

With a renewed resolve, Weiss prepared to put a period on their match.

While Yang, made a jagged dash towards her, the heiress spun and struck her rapier into the ground. Instantly, the green grass around them frosted over and became slippery with ice.

Yang slid sideways, only stopping herself by digging her arm into the frozen ground. She stared at the glistening sheen and saw Weiss’s Glyph appear there.

Dark clock hands surfaced and ticked backwards. It was a Time Dilating Glyph with slowing effect. Yang frowned as her body gave a faint afterglow, confirming the spell’s success. She noticed her motions drag behind her intent. Her movements carrying delayed responses.

Weiss already possessed superior means of speed. In addition to her maneuverability on icy terrain, she now casted a Haste Glyph on herself to make the gap in agility even wider.

There would be no escaping the coming onslaught for Yang. She tried to destroy the cold surface, but her opponent wouldn’t allow her the chance.

Weiss closed the distance between them in no time. A wound drilled by her rapier made its way into Yang’s shoulder. The fencer moved through the attack, performing a pirouette before parrying one of Yang’s desperate strikes.

She glided and danced with all the grace of a figure skater. Like a ghost, she made no sound except for the echo of her blade. A deadly performance by the silver-haired swordswomen. Weiss was in her element.

Yang suffered more swift strikes. Her footing was unstable and her center of gravity was a mess. She was still slowed by the Time Dilating effects. Every negative effect stacked on the other, preventing her from launching a viable counter move.

The heiress knew Yang had trouble with tactics like these. It was one of the contributing factors to her greater win record.

Weiss threw a few more measuring stabs that struck clean. Her opponent’s Aura dwindled, and one more well placed strike would finish it. She would be careful not to injure her too severely.

_Sorry, Yang, but I’m putting an end to this._

Weiss would dart in from Yang’s left side. It was the safest course of action. Disable the lead arm, and she could easily deal with the remaining right. When Yang’s punching power and Aura were gone, she would be left with no choice but to surrender.

Weiss steadied her rapier as her feet slid across the ice. Comfortable and smooth was the motion. Performed and practiced countless times before.

And then, she heard a deep breath.

…

A strange, hallowing inhale that seemed to suck the air out of the atmosphere.

Yang threw Weiss a bold smirk. Her eyes flashed crimson and her hair blazed gold.

With an earth-shaking stomp, the boxer drove her front foot into the ice and turned. Her leg anchored her to the ground, and she drew stability in her body. Her torso torqued, fire roared from the jet burners in Yang’s right arm.

She had taken Weiss’s attacks and built up her Semblance. Adjusted to the speed, she matched her breathing and timing to her enemy’s. She led Weiss in and baited her masterfully.

A fierce fist roared towards the fencer, while Myrtenaster was deflected away by the boxer’s left hand.

The counterstrike connected.

Weiss heard the straight right more than saw it, more than she felt it. A thundering blast that deafened the world around her. She swore the forest split open with that one punch.

Yang’s fist cracked hard across the heiress. The collision so strong, the majority of the surrounding ice snapped from the shockwave. Trees bowed away and the clouds above gave a slight shift.

Weiss flew like a bullet. Smacking into a base tree trunk, which fell over from the sheer force. Dirt and dust billowed from where she landed.

Yang smiled her biggest smile yet.

Electricity tingled all over. The punch was so good she could have cried. In fact, a few tears did drop from her eyes.

The “sensation” in her right hand was back. She felt strength in it. Her heart leapt with boundless confidence that could dwarf any adversity standing before her. It was like waking from hibernation.

Yang felt invincible again.

_…and she would need to be._

Right then, she heard rubble shifting.

Weiss stood up with a harshness about her. She glared in Yang’s direction, empty of all compassion or mercy. Blood dripped down the side of the heiress’s lip. The red, prominent against her snow, white skin.

Without breaking eye contact, Weiss squinted. Then, violently spat a tooth out the side. The little bone clattered on a small remaining patch of ice.

…

_Oh. She’s mad._

Yang couldn’t help, but grin further.

She flexed her right arm as if to confirm it was still there. Ember Celica hummed and turned with a force, like a rumbling jet engine.

Yang no longer wished for this or that.

This moment was everything she could ever want.

Her right arm wasn’t the same as it was before.

It was better.

 ** _She_** was better.

…

_“Thanks, Weiss. I couldn’t have done it without you.”_

.

* * * * *

.

The two combatants entered into a stalemate. Neither of them willing to make the first move carelessly.

The geography of the fight had changed. Weiss was wary of Yang’s new strength. Meanwhile, Yang took caution in not getting carried away.

In her mind, victory still leaned towards Weiss. Despite her epic comeback, she had sustained more damage than she dealt. Only one solid hit for every thousand the fencer landed. Her Aura levels were much lower. If there was a scoring to their match, Weiss would have been declared winner of the first round.

And just like between rounds of fighting, both combatants took a moment to recollect and regroup.

_Stupid._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Weiss badgered herself.

_I was too naive. I should have finished her off earlier._

_Victory was sitting in the palm of my hands!!_

Weiss gave Yang another assessing look.

_I underestimated her._

_Why did I still doubt it?!_

_Yang knows what she’s doing. She knows what it means to join those villains._

_Even if it means……. going against us._

Weiss caught the reflection of herself in the thin blade of Myrtenaster.

_How many times have I seen that look in Yang’s eyes?_

She sighed.

The expression Yang wore now was the same one Weiss saw in herself when she joined Beacon Academy. Against her father’s wishes, against the expectations of all those around her. Weiss defied them to walk a path of her own choosing— _no matter what it would cost._

Yang was doing the same, and she had disrespected that. Underestimated her opponent.

She stifled her anger and released her stance. Weiss strode to Yang with a formal gait. Her spine stood tall and her shoulders pulled back, with her chin slightly lifted. It was a rendition of her pride.

In front of Yang, she held Myrtenaster in front of her, and bowed deeper than before. This time, with no ambiance of a serious spar, but a duel between warriors.

Yang paused.

_Hehe, ready to go at it, for real?_

She bowed in return.

_Yeah, this is the way it should be._

_We had the two biggest egos of Team RWBY._

_Always setting out to prove ourselves._

_Because of that, I think we got along better than we thought…. I’ve known that since the first time we met, and I think you did too._

_More than anybody else, you’re the one who gets me the most, Weiss._

_I know it!_

Yang went into her fighting stance and reached out with her lead fist.

Weiss raised her head and spaced out her breath.

And scoffed.

_Yang…._

_Cocky, hard-headed, and arrogant._

_But it was probably due to that stubbornness I came to respect you._

_One of the most formidable individuals I’ve ever met. Only Pyrrha and my sister have ever made me feel this way._

_But still different…_

_…_

_Tell me, Yang._

_Why is it that whenever we fight, it’s always so thrilling?_

_Even now as enemies, I can’t help but enjoy this battle._

_Tell me, Yang…_

_Do you feel the same?_

As Ember Celica and Myrtenaster clinked together with a gentle chime, their thoughts exchanged in that instant.

Fierce expressions of excitement appeared on Yang and Weiss’s visages.

“You seem rather happy with yourself. Enjoyed your little fluke of a punch, Yang Xiao Long?”

“Why yes, I really did. May I arrange a dentist for you, Ms. Schnee? I know a doctor, who works wonders.”

“Hmph.”

“Heh.”

_The two leapt, signaling the second round of their fight._

.

* * * * *

.

Weiss ducked and side-stepped Yang’s blows. Her movements never rushed, never desperate. Her footwork was one of the strongest points of her repertoire, and the only thing keeping her from defeat. To the naked eye, she looked to be dodging Yang’s attacks with ease, but the truth was anything but.

Weiss worked furiously to keep a cool head as haymaker after haymaker came rolling towards her. Each punch packed with enough force to blow away her Aura in a single shot. Threading the line between victory and defeat with frost in her veins.

She could hardly believe Yang’s newfound power. The boxer went from a shadow of her former self to surpassing it. And the right arm, which was once her most glaring flaw was now the deadliest weapon in her arsenal.

While Weiss contemplated a countermeasure, Yang was preparing her own. She needed to stop the fleeting heiress before the other found a way to tip victory in her favor again.

So, in the space between her flurry of strikes, Yang studied. She internalized Weiss’s movements, like she had done before; matched her breathing, her steps, her rhythm. A habit she made with her endless spars with Neo and Mercury.

They taught her to own her weaknesses and forced her to forge new strengths.

And it came to life in the very next moment.

Weiss went to retreat once more, but something went awry. Although her body was traveling in full motion, a sudden yank from her leg prevented her from moving any further. The pull was so strong, she straightened out entirely with a whiplash.

Yang had stepped onto Weiss’s front foot and pinned it there. With her prey snagged, the glowing blonde delivered a tight hook.

The fencer’s conjured shield shuddered with a gong. Light rippled on the dome, like a disturbed surface of water.

Weiss tried to escape again, but Yang’s foot kept her in place. Then came the second strike.

The boxer threw a dirty liver blow, which blasted away what remained of her opponent’s shield. Myrtenaster was forced up from the impact and Weiss was vulnerable to an open smash.

Yang rode on the momentum, loading her weight into her thighs and calves. The balls of her feet dug into the dirt for the next punch. Artillery shells from the right arm went live.

Another deafening roar filled the forest for miles out.

And there, stood Weiss. Unharmed by Yang’s fist that halted right in front of her face by an invisible force.

In the silence of the collision, only one sound pervaded the quiet. It was the humming of a Glyph below, larger than any Yang had witnessed before.

She leapt back in a hurry by about twenty feet. She glanced at her fist, pondering the sensation she felt when it was stopped just short of contact. Her attention went to Weiss, like asking her a question.

And as if giving her an answer, a great armored hand drew a visible outline, covering the heiress’s body. The image of the giant became defined. Shining, ghostly metal filled the edges, and Yang saw the summoning in its whole.

Half an enormous knight’s body sat above Weiss’s Glyph, one arm shielding its caster while the other wielding a titanic sword.

“Uh…..What?” Yang couldn’t help but blurt out.

Weiss stroked the summoned knight’s helmet, as it crouched forward like a beast answering its owner’s command.

_Okay. That’s new._

Yang ejected her spent Dust cartridges and reloaded them with a quick motion. After cocking Ember Celica, she bombarded Weiss with a rain of mortar shells. The explosions plumed fire in all directions.

Even if Yang couldn’t see, she could tell. Whatever Weiss summoned, it was protecting her. Still, she continued with the show of artillery force, intent on emptying her entire clip.

A ghostly claymore plunged from the conflagration and started chopping away at Yang’s shells.

_Oh._

Suddenly, Yang felt a chilling sensation and rolled left without a moment’s thought.

Weiss’s rapier whistled and cut a few golden strands from her head. Before, she could act on her anger, the summoned knight moved in from the opposite side.

The ephemeral blade slashed at her like batting away a fly. Blood was drawn and her whole body was shaken.

The moment she landed, Weiss and her knight were already on her. Despite the armor’s enormous size, it moved almost as quickly as its caster. It attacked in perfect coordination with Weiss, like a well-versed partner in a dance.

Yang tried to fight back, a couple of desperate parries, but it was a futile attempt. Then she attempted to go for the caster, but was faked out.

Weiss feigned a window of opportunity for her summon, and the knight’s glaive cut the boxer down at the base of her shoulder. A large crater was gouged out as rocks and earth flew.

The armor twirled its claymore, positioning the blade in a stabbing motion. As the weapon was brought down, it came to an abrupt stop.

Yang clutched the sword with her bare hands, and it cracked between her fingers. Flames poured from her and consumed the knight. And a fist traveled through the licks of emerging inferno and demolished the armor from the inside out.

Yang stepped from the wreckage, bleeding and panting. Her hair was messy and her clothes were torn. Trails of blood painted her face, dripping down her arms.

Even after being wounded to such an extent,

Or perhaps _because_ of it,

She roared.

Like a dragon, she roared.

Weiss only looked on in disbelief.

_What in the—?_

_Her Semblance never did that before! Not on this kind of scale!_

Weiss clapped her face on both sides.

_Focus!_

_Her Aura’s close to nothing._

_The next attack will be the last._

Weiss resummoned her knight. New scales were added to reinforce the armor, while the sword grew larger and brighter than it was previous. She poured almost all her remaining Dust and Aura into the construct, barely leaving anything for her own defenses. It was a bit of a gamble, but Yang would be unstoppable if the knight fell, anyway.

The armor covered Weiss’s body as they prepared to strike together.

Yang stared at the pair.

The boxer’s body was in a sea of silver and gold flames. Open wounds across her skin illuminated with an intense radiance. Her Semblance was running rampant. Aura poured through her veins like an open dam. It was too much for her body to contain.

Yang wanted to let loose.

To release everything she pent up inside onto whatever was nearby.

As her mind became more clouded, her prosthetic began to chime warnings.

Yang’s sanity returned as she brought her arm in front of her.

She inhaled a deep breath and spoke the words:

**_[My Rage.]_ **

**_[My Sorrow.]_ **

**_[My Pain.]_ **

**_[Are naught but fleeting Embers.]_ **

_The engines in her right arm kicked into overdrive at receiving Yang’s code phrase. Pieces of the steel’s alloys ejected, releasing the limiters on her Ember Celica._

.

* * * * *

.

“How much exactly do you know about your Semblance, Ms. Yang?”

“Uh…I don’t know.”

Masa frowned.

“I mean, it’s really straightforward, doc. I get hit, I get stronger—I hit back.”

Yang noticed Neo also joining in silent judgment.

“Perhaps you should describe it better. Define what you _feel_ , this one suggests.”

“Ugh, feelings. Why?”

“Because it is important, this one simply states.”

It was Yang’s turn to frown this time. Masa always had a habit of providing too much or too little information. And whenever she provided too little information, Yang felt stupid for not figuring it out.

“When something is defined, it is given direction— _a purpose_. Like a title of a song.”

“Okay…”

“So, if you would, describe your Semblance in depth, this one requests.”

“Well….Whenever I take damage, I feel this energy well up in me.”

“Your Aura.”

“Yeah. It kind of pours through my body like…like high octane for my bike.”

“Interesting way of phrasing, this one comments as she scribbles notes. What is your thinking process while undergoing this sensation?”

“My thinking process?”

Seeing that Yang needed clarification, Masa repeated herself differently.

“What are your thoughts, when you activate your Semblance? The emotions you feel, your mental state, for what reason do you utilize it? To achieve what end?”

“I….I don’t think of anything.”

Masa tilted her head.

“I mean, all I really feel is anger. I wanna beat down whoever or whatever hurt me. Pay them back in spades, you know? It’s fun. I feel powerful.”

“It is fun to get angry and pummel your opponent, this one inquires in more-than-slight disbelief.”

Yang paused.

She had never put her Semblance into words before. Never spelled it out in front of her and saw what it really meant. It was the first time she ever thought of herself as,

“Immature. It sounds really immature and stupid when I say it out loud.”

Masa nodded in agreement.

“I would have said you sound like a child throwing a tantrum, this one adds salt to new wounds.”

Yang gave an inadvertent twitch.

She had no words in her defense. Masa was right. She wondered how she could have been so oblivious. If this is what her Semblance did, what Yang used it for, then what did that say about herself?

Semblances represented a facet of one’s character. In essence, an expression of her soul.

As she contemplated this, Masa laid a hand on her tightly clenched fist. The engineer’s callused fingers felt rough against her knuckles. When Yang looked up, she could see the faint outline of a genuine smile.

“A true blade cuts only what it needs to cut, not only whatever meets its touch, this one paraphrases a favorite idiom. What will your fists be used for, Ms. Yang? Will they only destroy what hurts or angers you? Is this the purpose of your Semblance? Is this who you are?”

Yang rubbed her arm and shook her head.

“I don’t want it to be,” she replied. “But can I really change my Semblance? I’ve fought this way for so long—”

Masa used a wrench to love tap Yang’s head.

“OW!”

“Moron, this one identifies. It is a given you can change who you are and how you fight. Also, there is no need to change your Semblance, this one concludes.”

“Huh?!”

Masa threw Yang a disappointed look.

“Your conceptual understanding of your Semblance is enormously inaccurate, this one cannot help but give a long, extensive sigh.”

“I can’t get it if you don’t explain.”

“Some things you must discover for yourself, foolish one. Ah…you better not waste my work with your stupidity, this one warns. Learn thyself and be worthy of my creation!”

Yang was clearly dissatisfied, but immediately changed her tune.

_Masa didn’t_ **have** _to tell me all that, or take the time to explain as much as she did…_

The girl held up her new Ember Celica into the light. Although, she still had a lot on her mind and _a lot_ more to figure out, Yang internalized the hints Masa imparted her with. She felt like a new key had fallen onto her lap. Another step forward—closer to her answers and who she would one day become.

“Oh, yes. This is very important, this one adds last minute, trying to pretend it didn’t almost slip her mind. Your Ember Celica possesses a new feature. To activate it, you must speak a password and meet a number of conditions.”

“Okay.”

“Also, one of these conditions requires you grow up and be less stupid, or it will not function properly, this one instructs.”

_“…..Riiight. Well, here’s hoping I’ll be mature enough by the time I need it. What’s the password?”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_[My Rage.]_ **

**_[My Sorrow.]_ **

**_[My Pain.]_ **

**_[Are naught but fleeting Embers.]_ **

Yang’s Ember Celica shifted and warped into a new shape. Material from the forearm cascaded to the knuckles and folded around it. The structure of the enlarged fist gave the impression of an unstoppable force. The afterburners along her elbows and triceps scorched with an intense fury.

**_[May they serve to kindle a brighter flame.]_ **

**_[I will bet everything on these fists of mine.]_ **

**…**

**_[I Burn.]_ **

.

.

Out of Yang’s arm, Masa’s recorded voice responded:

**_[ACTIVATING. . . . . . BLUE HELION MODE]_ **

The flames engulfing Yang lessened and tamed. From its white and yellow colors came a new shade of sapphire. The inferno no longer roared, but plumed almost silently.

At the same time, light blue embers streamed from Ember Celica like fireflies. Each of them a small star of warmth and life. Her right gauntlet shuttered like a supernova was trapped in its engine.

Yang’s hair tinged with streaks of azure. Her expression softened from something vengeful to quiet determination. The bright glittering red of her eyes looked especially striking against the surrounding silver blue.

 _“What do you fight for, Ms. Yang? For what reason do you swing your fists?”_ Masa’s voice echoing in her thoughts.

_I want strength._

_I’m not too sure why, yet._

_I want strength to protect my friends._

_Strength to overcome anything._

_I want to live free and go wherever I please. To find the answers I’m looking for. To live the thrills._

_I want to change the world, but most importantly…_

_I want to change myself._

_I want the strength to change._

_…_

_Is that my Semblance?_

Yang clenched her fist that burned with a new color.

And felt the answer lay ahead.

She took to her stance, posturing for the final blow. The azure warrior locked eyes with the snow-white swordswoman across the ways. The armored knight positioned its claymore in the same thrusting form as its master, blade hovering just above the shoulder.

Yang detonated her artillery shells and catapulted at Weiss with a rousing boom. The other flew on the wind with a high-pitched howl of her rapier.

They met head-on.

The collision sent flourishes of flame flying in every direction. Dirt and vegetation flash froze with bone-chilling ice. Tremors shook the ground violently enough, the nearby mountains almost avalanched.

And floating midair was a glistening ice sculpture of a flower with blazing petals. It hung still for a moment, before gravity pulled it down. Shattering into bits and pieces upon meeting the earth.

A bit away, Weiss lied in the cold, burned grass. Her Myrtenaster beside her, bent out of shape and distorted beyond use. The heiress was empty of her Aura and Dust.

She could hear footsteps crunch near. They stopped when they reached a certain distance.

“Nice fight, Weiss.”

“…”

Yang glanced at the twisted rapier.

“Sorry about Myrtenaster. I know a good weapon tech, who can fix her up.”

“…”

“I don’t know how you are, but…I don’t think I’ve ever felt better in my entire life. Hehe…”

“…”

“And it was you who brought me here. Even if it had to be as enemies. I’m grateful.”

“What are you waiting for? Just finish me off already.”

Yang rested her hands on her hips and looked at Weiss disapprovingly.

“What. You really think I’d kill you?”

“I don’t know _what_ you’re capable of right now.”

“Ouches…Well, you’re not completely wrong. I’m not sure what I’m capable of either.”

“…”

“Oh!” she exclaimed as if remembering something.

Yang walked over and started fiddling with Weiss’s pockets.

“Hey! What are you—!“

Yang pulled out her wallet and flipped through the cash inside.

“My new team’s a little strapped for money.” She removed the ID card and anything else she couldn’t use, and pocketed the cash and credit. “Hm. A little bit of Emerald might have rubbed off on me.”

Weiss glared at her former teammate from the ground, and the atmosphere was electric once more.

“What would Ruby say, if she could see you now…”

“Who knows? Would she be happy to see me fighting again? Would she be mad cause of the side I picked?”

“Would you fight her too?”

Yang turned up to the sky in thought for a moment.

“Yeah,” she grinned.

Weiss closed her eyes in defeat.

“Well, I better head off. Gotta make sure Neo doesn’t kill Blake.”

As Yang started to limp away,

…

…

“Yang.”

“Hm?”

“…….I’m glad you’re on your feet again….at least that part, I can honestly be happy about.”

“Always with the cold shoulder and _then_ the warm heart.”

“Shut up.”

“Heh! Take it easy, Weiss. See ya’ when I see ya’.” Yang threw up the shaka sign. “Good fight.”

Weiss returned the gesture with a shaking hand, barely able to keep her arm up. “Good fight.”

When Yang was out of sight, she dropped her limb with a heavy thud.

_Yang…_

_I wonder why we thought it was okay to leave you alone?_

Weiss stared up at the now orange splashed sky.

_Probably because we knew you’d find your way back up again._

_We just didn’t know it would be like this._

She expelled a heavy sigh. Her chest expanded, and she felt beads of sweat stream down. The air tasted so bitter sweet.

_‘What would Ruby say’. That was a bit low._

_I’m sure she would’ve been happy to see her sister up and at it again._

_I wonder if they fought, would they have held back at all?_

Weiss gave a lamenting groan.

_I want to see Ruby._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. My Sunshine

** My Sunshine **

.

_“You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away…”_

_._

_._

Neo choked Blake down with one hand, while the other held a sword aloft. A mad glint shimmered in the small girl’s eyes, as she glared down at the feral cat.

Blake thrashed about wildly, like animals often did. Her claws scratched at Neo’s face, making her hiss with anger.

Both of them were disheveled and heavily wounded. Their throats dry as they gave raspy breaths in between.

Neo finally managed to get a stable position on Blake. The second she was able, she jammed her sword into the rabid girl’s eye.

Blake’s thrashing ceased and her limbs lost all tension, and fell to her sides…

…

Then the body convulsed again as black wisps billowed from her wounds.

Neo drew the sword back, ready to stab again. When it came down, Blake tore her head out of the way. The blade caught the cat Faunus’s ear instead, and pinned it there.

Blake screamed in mad pain.

Neo snarled with similar insanity.

It was the fifth time she killed Blake. And there would be a sixth, or a seventh, or however many it took as Neo brought her blade up once more.

“Whoa!” Yang awed, when she entered the clearing.

Varying sizes of glass shards embedded themselves all around the forest. Some of it was covered with the smoking, black mist that emanated from Blake’s body. Although it was late afternoon, the immediate surroundings seemed like night.

“Hm…. You and Blake did all this?” Yang came and knelt beside Neo. “You guys really went at it, huh?”

Neo puffed her cheeks and started poking Yang’s boob furiously.

“My fault?”

She nodded and poked harder.

“Yang…?” Blake’s voice sounded distorted and weak.

She stopped thrashing and calmed at seeing Yang. One of her cat’s eyes lost its sharpness, rounding into a more human-like one. Blake’s appearance had a sort of lopsided effect, as half her face seemed normal, but the other side still bestial.

“Wait! Don’t look—!” she tried to cover her face, but Neo held down her arms with her feet.

Yang put a finger on Blake’s extended canines to feel that they were real. She made the same sounds of awe she did before.

“Neo. Give us a minute, okay?”

Neo puffed up and poked her again and again.

“Come on! Just _one_ second!”

Neo threw her an angry look she had never seen before.

“Neo?”

The small girl got up with a fury and stepped away, but only back by a few paces.

Yang turned to Blake and assessed the damage. It would all heal with time and proper treatment. Her ear looked especially painful, but nothing too serious. In fact, the dark mist pulsing from Blake’s body seemed to be making corrections to it already.

Yang smiled and took the cloth tied around her leg. With it, she wrapped it around the damaged ear with tender care.

Blake shivered and cried. She clung tightly to her former teammate like a baby kitten.

“P-Please don’t go, Yang. Just—!”

“Blake.”

“Take me with you. I’ll go anywhere. Yang, I lov—“

Yang hugged her tight in her arms and pressed her head to her chest. She nuzzled the top of Blake’s head and smelled her hair.

“Hey, Blake. Would it sound like a lie if I said, I love you?”

“…”

“Not that it would mean much, anyway.”

“…”

“I can’t stay with you right now, and I can’t take you with me.”

“WHY?!” Blake cried. “I’ll do anything!!! I swear! Just—let me…”

But Yang was already standing up. Her golden bangs hiding whatever expression she portrayed.

“Goodbye, Blake.”

Yang walked to Neo’s side as the smaller girl scowled at her.

“What? You jealous?”

Neo snatched Yang’s jaw and pulled her down to her height.

Violently, she kissed her. Neo’s tongue wrapping in hers. And with one flickering eye she glared at Blake to make sure she was watching the whole thing.

Neo let go with a thin smile that stretched from ear to ear.

_A parting gift that burned at Blake before she passed out._

.

* * * * *

.

On their way back to the train, Yang and Neo met Mercury and Emerald. The four stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Then, Emerald turned to Mercury.

“Told you she’d win~♪” she sang.

“We sure it wasn’t Neo?”

“Was it Neo?”

Yang frowned. “I beat Weiss. Neo beat Blake.”

“See? Another hundred lien. Fork it!”

Mercury groaned and reached in his wallet.

Yang crossed her arms. “You _bet_ whether I could fight my friends?”

“And **_win_** ,” Emerald added. “Merc didn’t think you had it in you, but I—I had faith,” she chuckled.

“Wow. Unbelievable.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Emerald rested her arm on Yang’s shoulder and waved the cash in her face. “I’ll buy you something cheap and pretty.”

Yang gave a matching smirk and pulled out Weiss’s wallet. “I’m good, thanks.”

Neo pulled on her arm and pointed to herself with a hopeful look.

“Fine, I’ll buy you something nice…”

Just then, Emerald gave a frightful gasp and clasped the sides of her face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Yang asked.

“We forgot to loot the bodies! MERCURY!”

“Yeah. They’re gone by now.”

“All we have are her stupid sunglasses and her stupid hat!!!”

Yang took a close look at her. “Nice shades, though.”

 _*Sigh*_ “Thanks. I guess.”

“What about me?” Mercury posed. “Huh? Huh?”

 **“”No.””** Yang and Emerald said simultaneously.

Neo reached up and snatched the beret for herself. It flopped over to one side.

Yang took it and adjusted it for her. “So how’d the rematch go?”

“What do you think?”

“Always wanted to go a few rounds with Coco. I liked her spunk.”

Emerald scoffed. “I’ve met spunkier.”

“So, ‘W’s across the board. Team ENMY gets their first real victory. Do you guys usually huddle or have a group cheer…”

“Ugh.” Emerald rolled her eyes and walked away.

“No. Nothing? No celebration?”

“Ice cream. Your dime,” Mercury said, following Emerald.

“What?”

Neo pointed to herself.

_“Ice cream….Okay.”_

…

…

…

_“Mmm….”_

“Awake now, are we?”

Blake blinked her eyes open. She tried to get up, but the soreness forced her back down. Her body was covered in wounds, as well as undergoing the aftereffects of the Bane. It was a struggle for her just to stay conscious.

She rolled her head to the side and saw Weiss sitting there, staring at something in the distance.

Blake followed her line of sight and saw a trail of smoke billowing into the air, followed by the sound of a train’s horn.

She tried to stand again, more urgent this time. The girl managed to get on her feet before falling forward. She slammed her fist into the dirt, nearly breaking the bones in her hand.

A low growl escaped her. Her hair stood on end, and her golden eyes contracted till they were slits.

Weiss had never seen Blake so angry before.

She was about to help her up, but the enraged girl stabbed Gambol Shroud into the ground, and hoisted her body up herself. Before Weiss could utter a word to her, Blake turned her feral eyes in her direction.

“We need to go after Yang!”

She tried to move, but only just barely caught herself from falling again.

Blake was in no condition to chase a full moving train. Weiss was no better. And then there was Coco and Velvet to think of.

“We’ll go after her again, Blake. I promise you that. But it’s not going to be today.”

“But, Weiss! THEY HAVE HER!!”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Weiss moved in front of her, and clapped her shoulders. “We messed up! We took them lightly and pulled our punches at the beginning. We won’t make the same mistake next time. But right now we’re out of Dust and our Auras are completely expended.”

“I….I let them take her, Weiss. I have to get her back!”

“We will.”

Blake calmed a little under Weiss’s strong gaze and the heiress let go. She sat down on the ground, still angry, the light in her eyes refusing to dissipate.

Weiss couldn’t help, but smile at this.

Just like it was the first time seeing Blake so enraged, it was also the first time she had seen her so determined. She always thought of her teammate as too down on herself, and in all honesty, too quick to back away from adversity. The young Faunus had a habit of searching for ways _around_ her problems or hoping they’d take care of themselves.

In their school days, when they tried to stop the White Fang to now, it was all done out of fear and overwhelming sense of guilt. Though, she tried so hard to find them, she never actually wanted to confront her old organization. Such was her nature.

But today, would change her.

Blake rested, while trying to recover her Aura. All the while, her eyes still peering ahead. As if she could still see Yang.

“I’ll get her back, I’ll get her back, I’ll get her back….” Blake repeated to herself.

Weiss’s mood shifted.

 _I can’t hesitate either,_ she thought, as she glared in the same direction.

Once upon a time, Blake parted ways with a loved one from a train—because of a change she convinced herself she could never undo.

And now, history repeated itself again.

She abandoned Adam instead of fighting to bring back the good in him. Then Yang and her separated for similar reason.

…

Blake made a vow.

_I’ll save them._

_This time I won’t fail._

_Never again…_

.

* * * * *

.

_==Three Days Later==_

_._

The night rain poured down on the city, like it was trying to wash the slums out of the streets.

There, in the train yard next to the harbor, Team ENMY stood beside the car full of Junior’s goods. Right across from them postured members of the White Fang.

At least twenty numbered their ranks. Their faces, hidden by masks, but it was obvious to anyone they were observing the four transporters with keen interest.

Especially one in particular.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” one of them posed to Yang.

To which, she started cracking her knuckles. “ ** _Oh._** You and me got history. We didn’t get to know each other long, but you left _quite_ an impression.”

“Yang?” Emerald called.

“Yeah, Em?”

 _*Sigh*_ “….Nothing. Never mind.”

“Gonna try to convince me revenge isn’t worth it? That it won’t make me feel better?”

“Pfft! That’s dumb,” Mercury scoffed. “Revenge is _totally_ worth it and it **_always_ ** makes you feel better.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” Emerald sighed again and drew her guns with desperado flare.

All of the White Fang soldiers stood on edge at once, pointing their weapons in their direction.

“Oh! The right arm. I remember now.” Adam rested his hand on the katana at his side.

Yang felt lava bubble from the pit of her stomach. Her fists’ clenched and the leather and metal creaked.

She showed the teeth in her grin.

**_“Yeah. You’re gonna wish you’d killed me when you had the chance~_ ** **_♪”_ **

 


	11. Interlude

** Interlude **

.

.

_War…_

_It is the oldest tale of existence._

_Before the first lips formed the first words,_

_Before the first love song was sung,_

_Before the First Sin was committed,_

_There was war…_

_Whether it was between two, or two million, or two hundred million,_

_There were victors, and there were the defeated._

_Waged to devour, or to rule,_

_For food, or land, or principle,_

_The number of reasons are endless._

_Even now, with the previous Great War’s ending still fresh in many minds, another stirs anew._

_…_

_When Cinder Fall and the White Fang attacked the Vytal Festival and shook the world of Remnant, they shattered the fragile trust between Kingdoms._

_Atlas’s blatant development of their military, in a time of peace, expressed to all the stark contrast between the nation’s actions and its words. And then, at the Fall of Beacon, they showcased their weapons a threat not only to the Grimm, but also their fellow neighbor. Footage spread of the controversial androids attacking innocent civilians. An obvious act of war no matter what explanation they could provide._

_The Kingdom of Vale was not viewed any better._

_Accused of the same crimes Atlas was, many citizens suspected a rivalry between the two Kingdoms. Each vying for supremacy in military force. Such notions were further perpetuated by the actions taken by Beacon students during the Festival. Most notably, the conduct of Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos during their tournament matches._

_For the Kingdoms of Vale and Atlas, the world saw the two trample over the sanctity of the Vytal Festival and what it represented. The celebration of peace instead became the arrival of new strife._

_The Kingdom of Mistral did not escape the event unblemished either._

_For the perpetrators responsible for causing the Fall of Beacon were rumored to be students from Haven. Also, the implications of the White Fang were included, in which the organization’s most radical presence was in the Mistral Kingdom._

_Many pointed the finger at the nation, accusing them of trying to incite war or purposely attempting to set Vale and Atlas against each other. That they were the ones responsible for the White Fang’s attacks._

_Threatened with war by two major nations, and having to contend with the White Fang in their very own home, the Mistral Kingdom was stretched thin for allies. In a desperate bet for survival, the government decided on an equally desperate measure._

_They made the false accusations ring true._

_Their leadership joined hands with the White Fang. A move that turned nearby enemies into allies, and at the same time, bolstered their army against any threat._

_It was not long before peace talks turned to declarations of hostility. Words were exchanged between each other like weapons. Old grudges emerged and minor slights became issues worth conquering over. And then securing the safety of their homes became the only thing that mattered._

_Fear and anger ruled their hearts._

_And with them, came the Grimm._

_War ensued, and more creatures of the dark drew to the fray._

_They evolved as war evolved,_

**_With frightening change._ **

_And in the chaos, one nation remained neutral._

_The Kingdom of Vacuo._

_Their citizens more “free” than most, and less developed of a formal military, they avoided war._

_Their lands were the harshest to live on, their Grimm more savage and dangerous to match. The citizens of the nation had more to worry about than the squabbles between other Kingdoms._

_…_

_At least, for now._

_Pressure was coming in from all sides._

_It was natural to seek Vacuo’s allegiance in an attempt to gain an upper hand over the other nations.  And sooner or later, even this humble Kingdom would be dragged into the conflict that threatened to tear Remnant asunder._

…

_War._

_The same tale told over and over again…_

**_This one_ ** _remembers._

**_This one_ ** _wishes differently._

…

_But wishing is hardly ever enough, is it?_

_No._

_Appropriate measures must be taken._

_Conditions arranged just right._

_And a required, firm heart._

_For the world answers only the willing._

.

* * * * *

.

…

“What do you mean ‘the sword isn’t important’?!”

Masa sipped her coffee patiently, while watching the anxious, blonde boy flounder. After letting the caffeine work its way through her system a bit, she answered.

“It is like this one has already stated. The sword is not important.”

“How can it **_not_ ** be?!” Jaune wailed. “It’s a family heirloom! Handed down from my grandpa from his grandpa for generations!”

Masa raised an eyebrow. “….This was forged only a decade ago.”

…

“WHAT?! THAT CAN’T BE! ARE YOU SURE?!”

“I am sure, this one flatly confirms, while trying her best to manage her temper.”

“But—!”

“Sword. Not. Important, foolish boy.” Masa set down her mug and adjusted her glasses. Her lifeless eyes focused on something else instead. “There is nothing worthy of note about the sword, this one repeats. The shield however….”

Jaune seemed dumbstruck. He then, quickly unfastened the scabbard at his side, and transformed it into its shield form.

“This?” he asked with noted skepticism.

“Yes. That.”

“But all it does is turn into a sheathe. I mean it’s great and all. It makes carrying my sword a whole lot easier, but—“

“Enough. You do not require my services, this one assesses.”

“Wait! Hold on! Can you at least make the sword better?!”

“Why would I work on a worthless sword?”

“Fine! Then how about the shield?”

“Why would I work on a **perfect** shield?”

“BUT—!”

“No more ‘buts’, foolish one. Return only when your weapons are damaged….If you still live that is, this one jinxes under her breath.”

“Hey!”

_*Ring ring*_

As if to interrupt their conversation, the sound of customers entering Masa’s workshop went off. Soon enough, three individuals entered the engineer’s half-garage, half-lab to join her and Jaune.

“Hey, Masa. Is Crescent Rose ready yet?” one of them piped up with excitement.

The engineer showed the barest of smiles, while handing Ruby her scythe. To which, the little red hood took caressingly into her arms and began making cooing sounds. It was a sight like a baby being reunited with their favorite stuffed animal or security blanket. Something Masa had seen similarly only once before.

For an instant, she remembered Summer making dorky noises over her Eclipsing Rose. There were only a handful of weapons she would ever dub masterpieces in her lifetime. Masa counted Eclipsing Rose among them.

“I have completed maintenance on your weapons as well, this one adds to the other two.”

Masa handed over Ren and Nora’s weapons.

Nora examined her hammer closely.

“So, it can make pancakes now?”

“Your requested specs were ridiculous and have been summarily denied.”

“Awww….”

“Now, if your business is finished, I **_am_** busy, this one attempts at subtly ushering you out.” While saying this, Masa brought out the next weapon that required her attention.

Nora, Jaune, and Ren were making their way from the workshop when they noticed Ruby wasn’t following. When they turned around to check, they saw the girl eyeing Masa’s next project with vested interest.

Despite being warped and partly melted, they recognized the shape of the rapier.

“Is that—?”

Ruby began to ask, but Masa quickly threw a blanket over it.

“Client information is classified to other clients, this one warns.”

“But the one who owns it...”

“Is still none of your concern. I keep customer information confidential, as I do yours. Please respect that, Ms. Rose.”

Ruby kept looking worriedly back at the shape of the cloth that was so bent out of shape.

“Then, can I ask one thing?”

“….”

“Is the person who owns it okay?”

“………As you can see, this weapon is heavily damaged. But given time, especially under my skillful hands, it shall recover, this one speaks absentmindedly about something else entirely.”

Ruby breathed a great sigh of relief.

“Okay! That’s all I wanted to know. Thanks, Masa!”

And with that, Ruby and the rest of the team left.

When the engineer was sure they had gone, she lifted the cloth covering Myrtenaster and peered down at it. Her artificial eye whirred with the sound of a camera lens, inspecting the minutest details.

After her analysis finished, she gave a cold snicker.

“If this one ever needed proof that the S.D.C. were idiots for firing me, this one would find no better proof than this. Hu hu hu~”

_“Still have that creepy laugh, I see.”_

Masa looked up at the man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Her face made the slightest twitch of disgust.

“Ew. It is you, this one says, not bothering to conceal her revulsion.”

“Come on, Maz. Is that any way to treat a long-time customer?”

“How may I be of service, old, senile, treasured patron?”

Qrow grunted and took a swig of his flask. The red in his eyes glimmered with his serious tone. “This is important.”

“Your weapon seems to be in working order. What do you require of me?”

“This.” Qrow pulled a cane from his side and laid it on the engineer’s table. “It’s Ozpin’s.”

“This one is familiar with it.”

“He ever had you work on it?”

“No.”

“Well, I think he left it for me—or for someone in our circle. I need you to give it a look over and tell me what you learn.”

“Is this one supposed to find anything specific?”

“A hidden message, maybe? If you can tell me how it works, maybe I can find where Ozpin went, or how he escaped.”

“Assuming the Headmaster of Beacon yet lives, this one adds.”

Qrow slammed his fist on the table. “He’s alive!” The anger flared and then faded, as he grimaced. “I can feel it.”

“Hmmm….”

Masa took a long stare at him, as if she were appraising another weapon. Every millimeter of his features under scrutiny. From the fiber of his clothes to his smallest bodily motions, no detail escaped her notice.

It creeped Qrow out.

“…What?”

“Have you experienced any strange dreams lately? Odd sensations?”

“Huh? No.”

“Significant change in your Aura or Semblance?”

“No. What are you—“

“Reduced sexual appetite, energy, memory retention? Lower testosterone levels? Erectile dysfunction?”

“I swear, if you make another ‘old man’ jab, I will…”

“Hmmmm…..”

In the face of Masa’s usual aloofness, Qrow realized he would gain nothing from arguing with her.

 _*Ahem*_ “Anyway, I’ll be back tomorrow. Just tell me what you find.”

“Lien must be paid upfront. Such service as this will be costly.”

“Heh. Whatever it takes.”

Qrow threw a few rolled bills and cash cards down as advance payment.

“This one thanks you for your patronage.” Masa gathered up the money and gave a business-like bow.

“Whatever your fee is, double it. Hell, you could triple it, if you like.”

The engineer eyed him with a slight furrow. “What is the reason to this sudden show of generosity ill-befitting one such as yourself, this one cannot help but ask.”

“……There’s word going around— _about you_.”

“Further elaboration is necessary.”

“Word you’re making some really effective weapons for freelance.”

“ _Repairing_ and _Modifying_.”

“Whatever. Point is, people are taking notice. The wrong kind.”

“…”

“Some of ‘em have their eyes on you. They’re looking for a game changer to win this war. As far as they’re concerned, they might find it in some underground weapon tech, who used to work for the S.D.C.”

“I will keep that in mind, this one notes.”

“Move. **_Soon_.** ”

“Noted.”

“But not before tomorrow.”

Qrow departed as quickly as he arrived. Masa had only blinked and the only thing that remained of the man was a black feather drifting near an open window.

Masa then, put her shop under full lock down. The doors and windows sealed with steel shutters. Barricades and reinforced locks latched into place. All her alarms switched on.

When the engineer was sure her shop was sealed, she turned her attention to the cane sitting on her workbench.

Masa’s expression became strange. An uncharacteristic show of emotion could be gleaned from her façade. And it was annoyance.

“Ozpin. The wise and all-knowing…” She picked up her coffee and took a sip. “What farce. Are you there, old one?”

Silence filled the room.

Then, with a click, like a clock’s gear cranking into place, a green light began to shine from the silver cane. The lines danced with an emerald sparkle before seeming to weave a form into existence. A man with white hair, glasses, and a scarf materialized in the middle of Masa’s workshop. His hands behind his back, stature straight like a statue’s.

He addressed Masa as if the situation was prearranged.

“I assumed Qrow would bring me to you, eventually,” the projection hummed.

“Of course, you did. Always fond of feeling clever after predicting something completely predictable.”

“What will you tell him?”

“What will you ask me to tell him?”

Ozpin looked down in thought for a moment.

“……Mistral.”

Masa frowned.

“What did you do to earn such loyalty from such a brazen one?”

“I wonder that myself on several occasions.”

“Salem was right.” The projection of Ozpin glared at hearing that, but she ignored it. “The _arrogance_ you possess.”

And with that sneering comment, Masa’s persona seemed to shift entirely—as if the engineer were a completely different person. She exuded malice and hostility so thick, one could choke on it.

“No wonder your school fell to ruin. Those who trusted you—scattered, vulnerable, and lost.” A loathing swelled in her voice. “And as always, your arrogance blinds yourself to any of the fault. Pawns are _supposed_ to be sacrificed. Such **_hubris_.** ”

“…”

“But what do you care for others? You’ve made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child, and only continue to make more.”

“…. Are you finished?”

“Hardly. But there will no benefit to further this discussion. Speak your piece, and hobble back to the void when it is done.”

“Inform Qrow of a Tower in Mistral—east of the Windpath.”

“Very well.”

“And cease your assistance of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.”

“I will happily decline that request~”

Masa delighted in seeing the hologram’s jaw stiffen.

“……I must ask you something.”

“Ask it.”

“On whose side do you stand, Masa Moon? What are your intentions?”

“If I had any, you would be the last one I’d speak them to.”

“You admonish my efforts, yet you provide special assistance to those two.” Ozpin glanced at the clothed Myrtenaster. “And even Weiss Schnee. What is it you have planned for them?”

Masa ran her hand over the rapier. The twisted steel was freezing to the touch, like it had been kept in cold storage.

“Hu hu hu~♪ Rose, Schnee, Xiao Long. They make fine candidates. Truer than the ones before them.”

“...”

“Perhaps one will inherit the throne.”

“Answer me, Masa Moon. You do not ally with me, or with Salem. So, where does your allegiances lie?”

“Where? Well, with my patron, of course.”

“And who would that be?”

“This one cannot say. A patron can be anyone in need of my services.

Will I repair a blade that reaps a thousand lives? Or will a shield be mended to save a thousand more? A weapon designed to bring peace or rule, or both? Or perhaps….”

A faded light shimmered in her mechanical eyes.

“I’ll put my talents to reforging a world or two.”

Ozpin stared at the little woman in a lab coat.

“If you possessed that kind of power, you would have done it ages ago.”

“Or perhaps I await the right patron. My services aren’t cheap. Nor are they for the **_unworthy_**.”

Ozpin held his tongue as he searched the meaning in Masa’s words.

“….At least, that is what this one believes. Hu hu hu~♪” She started flicking bolts and screws through Ozpin’s projection. Each of them passed his face with a buzzing hum.

Seemingly annoyed, the hologram circled the table.

“What are you trying to accomplish through Yang Xiao Long, in particular?”

“I only wish to help her find her destiny. Even among the others, she is especially different, after all.”

“It will not be her.”

“Hmph. And why not?”

“Because none of them will succeed. None of them are fit to inherit it.”

“Only because that is what you wish?”

“I have seen them fail. Every single one, time and time again. You have also beared witness to this.”

“Perhaps, I’m tired of hearing the same old tale told again and again.”

“It is folly.”

“Then, you wouldn’t mind one more failed attempt.”

“One more could destroy the world.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I will not allow such a risk again. Not from the likes of you or Salem.”

“This one has had enough.”

Masa reached her hand out to the cane and tapped a button on it.

The projection immediately cut out, and the room dimmed.

…

_Yang Xiao Long._

_Hu hu hu_ _~_ _♪_

_The one who may be destined to stand at the center of the world._

_A patron worthy of my talents, perhaps?_

_…_

_The Promethean Flame._

_._

_._

_._

 

** FAQ **

Made from questions, comments, private messages. If something was not answered, assume it had major spoilers.

- **Release schedule?**

Whatever happens, happens. The chapter’s ready when it’s ready.

**-What is Bane?**

An alternative energy source to Dust. There’s more to it, but spoilers.

**-Blake’s new Semblance.**

Kind of. Based on the Cat’s Nine Lives myth. So, she actually died-died when Neo killed her five times.

**-Neo’s Semblance and her weird blinky eyes.**

Based on different mirror myths and superstitions. There’s teleportation between mirrors, using them to reflect illusions, reflect the “truth” of people, seeing into the future.

As added note, Neo’s race is identified as a Chameleon-type Faunus for ENMY. Explains her shapeshifting and good vision—chameleons have really unique eyes, combined with power over mirrors, and Neo’s abilities are impressive.

**-Yang’s improved(?) Semblance.**

With her character development, it is less about angry revenge attacks.

At least how I interpreted the canon, Yang used to get a boost in attack when she took damage. Now, she absorbs the attack and boosts different attributes while exercising control, especially the blue fire element. Blue burns hotter than yellow or red. But in order to do that, she had to concentrate it, instead of letting it flare out uncontrollably. It reflects her emotional/mental state.

If there are any Marvel readers out there, a way to describe it is Yang is less Hulk and more Captain Marvel now. Hulk rages and smashes, but Captain Marvel concentrates her energy and goes Binary.

_More references will appear in the future._

_Until then…_

_Thank you for reading._

_Especially, if you’ve read this far._

_See you, next time._

 


	12. Chicken Soup

 

** Chicken Soup **

.

_All the weapons and strategies in the world,_

_Among its collection of techniques and abilities,_

_There may be no force as great,_

_Nor as powerful,_

_As the one called Revenge._

_._

_._

Rain pelted every surface of the trainyard and harbor.

Barely visible through the night, were the bodies of several White Fang members littered about. Some of their masks cracked in two, while others were beaten into their face. None of them dead; however, but clearly unconscious.

The ones responsible paid no attention to the defeated. Emerald, Neo, and Mercury only watched quietly from atop a steel container to the duel commencing below.

There, Yang and Adam squared off. A pair of alighted warriors, amber and crimson, testing their might. Life would crown the victor, and death, the loser.

Though, their fight had gone on for some time now, the two combatants brushed only a sparse four encounters. Each exchange lasting a single attack, before they retreated to their respective distances thirty paces apart. Then, wind and thunder filled the break between.

It was the type of match Adam was fond of.

Quick, brief, and decisive. And in between moments of sudden intensity, was the war of patience and psychology. No room for Yang to gain momentum. No opportunity for her to pull the duel into a brawl. She barely activated a fraction of her Semblance, before it dissipated.

Still, the rain continued to pour. Her allies stayed from the fight, out of some condition arranged beforehand. Before they even knew Adam and his followers would be the ones to accept Junior’s shipment.

Lightning cracked the sky above, signaling the start of the next bout.

In the flashing radiance, Yang and Adam closed the distance in an instant. Adam drew his sword from its sheathe, and Yang’s gauntlet let out a bang from its firing chamber.

When the thunder passed, the duelists had switched positions. The swordsman resheathed his katana and prepared for the next strike. The boxer did the same, her hair glowing from the brief activation of her Semblance.

An electric crackle hissed from Yang’s Ember Celica, which prompted her attention downwards.

A deep groove stretched across her right forearm. The prosthetic remained functional, but she risked its structural integrity if she took another attack like the previous. Then, Yang’s arm would be severed _for a second time._

Adam knew this.

Not only was the damage plain to see, but he felt the feedback from his sword. If it had been flesh, the limb would have been parted clean off. For a moment, he entertained the idea of aiming for Yang’s left, but banished the thought. Playing with his meals was a bad habit of his. One that needed reigning in on more than one occasion.

Adam marked her neck instead, and sought to end the match.

The swordsman brimmed with confidence as he waited for Yang’s hair to lose its glow. The red lines in Adam’s mask and coat illuminated as its polar opposite.

He felt his Aura course through, the Dust as its catalyst. His fingers tightened around his katana. A familiar feeling of a beast’s fangs readied to bare and bite.

_Blake ran away from the White Fang for_ **this** _weakling? How did she fool herself into believing Humans like her are worth saving?_

Adam made a quiet promise that Yang’s head would fly in the next second. He envisioned the exchange play out in his mind. Every detail of his step and every motion mapped. His Semblance activated to outline Yang’s vulnerabilities.

This time, with no signal of any kind, Adam made the dash forward. It may have been his imagination, but he thought he caught a glimpse of Yang’s smirk.

Suddenly, a great portal of red and black ripped open in the space between them, interrupting their engagement.

The thing pulsed like a beating heart. It reeked of dark energies, and mist poured from it, as if it were an open wound.

With a slow and purposed gait, the figure of a vagrant warrior appeared from its void. Every step made her armor and adornments give a pleasant _clink_. Threat exuded from her breath. Bloodthirst within the eye slits of her mask.

Although, the atmosphere was electrified just a moment ago, it dwarfed in the wake of the woman’s arrival. Her Grimm mask turned to Yang first and then Adam, who barked at her.

“Raven! What are you doing here?!”

“Why, saving your life, Adam,” came a sultry voice.

“Ridiculous! Don’t pretend like you’re not here for your daughter. You think I’ll believe such an obvious lie?!”

“Believe what you like. Although you may think I’m lying…” she gestured with a nod of her head to the sidelines.

There, Adam saw them.

Three bright pairs of eyes gleaming in his direction. Never blinking, never for a moment looking away. Focused so intently on the swordsman, he sensed their murderous intent through the heavy rainfall.

“One step away from the final blow, and those three little demons would have ended you. I thought I taught you to think things more thorough than that.”

“I’m not your apprentice anymore!”

“So, you aren’t,” Raven glanced at Emerald, Mercury, and Neo. “Therefore, my courtesy ends here. If you’re in such a rush to die, then it can’t be helped. I haven’t been ordered to specifically save you, after all.”

Adam grit his teeth in frustration.

He knew she spoke the truth. Taking on the three of them would have been impossible, especially if he failed to finish off Yang. After a thought, if Raven hadn’t interceded the duel, it was likely **_they_** would have.

“And now? We should knowingly let them enter Mistral?” Adam continued. “Don’t forget the promises you’ve made! If anything, you’re obligated to help me fight them— “

Raven’s long sword spanned the distance without notice. The point of her blade nestled against Adam’s Adam’s apple, causing the young man to gulp.

“Quiet, pup. Your part in this is over.”

Sweat beat down from Adam’s mask.

“The cargo…!”

“Seems to be in good hands. I believe they were in the middle of delivering it? Until you interrupted them, that is.”

A thousand thoughts raced through Adam’s mind, followed by a string of profanity hanging on the edge of his tongue. But the young man chose to bite down his words instead.

Adam lifted his hand from the hilt of his katana and stood straight. After sparing another moment, he walked away.

“No hard feelings, eh, Adam?” Emerald waved.

“It was great seeing you again,” Mercury added. “I love that guy. He and I are best friends, you know.”

Adam growled.

As he left, he caught one last, fleeting glimpse of Yang. Her burning eyes boring into him. Something dangerous lurked there.

But what was most disturbing was the girl didn’t seem angry in the way he expected.

A mad kind of glow played about her. Like she savored every second up to this point, even if she was on the losing end of the duel.

…

Then, Adam wondered if he was really winning the fight in the first place. The match seemed too easy in retrospect…

At that, he looked back at Yang once more.

She revealed a wicked grin, as if reading Adam’s exact thoughts.

…

_The grudge between them would find another day._

_Destiny dictated it._

.

* * * * *

.

With Adam’s departure, the night’s rain lessened from a monsoon to a softer drizzle.

Emerald hopped down from her spectator’s seat, and approached Yang and Raven. Neo and Mercury remained where they were, ready to provide backup at a moment’s notice. Otherwise, agreeing to let Emerald do the talking.

“Raven,” she greeted.

“Emerald. Gathering what I can from the situation, I think I can figure what your motives were.”

“Great! Saves us a lot on explanations.”

“And the conclusion was— _you were using Yang to get to me_.” Raven leveled the tip of her blade at Emerald’s chest. “How did you think I was going to take that?”

With an unperturbed gaze, Emerald raised her hand to wave Neo and Mercury off from attacking.

“We thought you’d be grateful, to be honest.”

“Cinder hasn’t taught you as well as I thought.”

“Well enough. We’re here now, aren’t we?”

**_“Mom.”_ **

Raven heard a small voice at her side and a prosthetic hand grabbed her sword.

Yang gently forced the blade away from Emerald.

“We need to talk.”

Raven sighed.

“…Yes. I suppose we do.”

The woman sheathed her sword and began walking to the edge of the harbor, where the dock met the water. Emerald gave Yang a measuring look before crossing her arms. A sign that she would wait, but not for long.

Yang followed after her mother alone and reached Raven’s side.

“Your new friends were going to let you die.”

“…”

“You assumed they were going to make their move at the last moment and save you?”

“…”

“I know Emerald. And I know the extent of Adam’s abilities. Whatever you may have arranged beforehand, I guarantee, they weren’t going to uphold it.”

“…I guess, not. I wanted them to stay out of my fight with Adam, but I think they were going to jump in anyway.” Yang picked up an empty bottle sitting on the dock and chucked it into the sea.

“That’s a naïve way of looking at things.”

“It’s the truth.”

“You’re badly misplacing your trust, Yang.”

“Who says I trust them that much? I do just enough. And they’ve gotten me this far.”

“And you shouldn’t **_be_** here in the first place,” Raven said with a stern tone.

Yang went silent.

Not once did her mother look at her since they started talking. She focused on Raven’s face covered by the Grimm mask. She wanted with every angry impulse to shatter it, and force her mother’s attention her way.

Perhaps reading that, Raven lifted her helmet from her head.

“How long have your eyes been like that?”

“Like what?”

“That color. They aren’t usually like that, right?”

“What does it matter?”

“It matters a lot actually.”

Yang was off put by the question, but tried to recall the first time she noticed the change.

“Um…they’ve stayed red for a while now. A couple weeks? I don’t really remember since when.”

“…I see.” After pondering it for a while, Raven spoke again. “This isn’t the life for you.”

“…”

“I can guess what you’re here for, and I’m telling you now, you won’t find it. Turn around and go back to Tai. It’s where you belong.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“At this rate, you’re going to be dragged into this war. It’s nothing you’ve ever trained for, Yang. And nothing **_near_** what you’ll be able to handle.”

“I don’t care!”

“You won’t be fighting Grimm. You’ll be fighting people— _actual people_. Not mindless monsters. Can you do that? Can you kill someone, step over their corpse, and walk to the next?”

“….”

“Go back to Patch. You went on this trip to get to me. You’ve got me. You want me to visit? I can do that. You want me to write letters? I’ll write you letters. You can leave Cinder’s people to me. But you shouldn’t be out here, not with Remnant like it is. And not anywhere close to where I am.”

**_“I said, I don’t care!!!”_ **

...

…

“What do you want? You’re willing to fight a war you don’t even care about, just so you can better understand a mother that abandoned you?”

“MAYBE, I AM! Maybe, I’m tired of not knowing who you are and watching dad and Qrow shut up whenever you’re mentioned! MAYBE, I just want to be with you?! To actually **_know_** you! Is that so wrong?!”

Raven shook her head, still refusing to turn her way. “This is ridiculous. If we didn’t share the same blood, you would be trying to take me down like any other criminal.”

“But you’re not. You’re my mom.”

“If you want to know about me, I’ll tell you. Qrow and Tai will tell you. Especially since you’ve proven you’re willing to run away if they don’t.”

“I’ll only get lies.”

“…”

“I need to see everything myself, or I won’t find the answers I’m looking for. If words were enough, I would’ve been okay with ignoring everything. But I’m not—I want to stand at your side.”

“Summer was your mother. Not me.”

“She _was!”_ Yang shuddered. “And then, I found out about you! And after that, _EVERYTIME I heard the word ‘mother’, YOUR face was all I could think about!! Your name and your face!”_

_…_

In the wake of the young girl’s outburst, Raven’s stoic expression showed signs of collapse. Her eyes finally met with her daughter’s, and she couldn’t break away. The girl, who she wanted to remember as only a baby, was staring at her with furious eyes that mirrored her own.

“You’re more like me than I would have ever wanted.” She took a deep breath. “I’d never wish any part of me on you, Yang. Not a single thread. But now you’re like **_this.”_**

“…”

Raven smiled sadly to herself.

“Summer thought differently. She said it wouldn’t be bad at all if you grew up to be like me. ‘I love you both’, she would say.” Raven walked in front of her daughter. “The answers you find, won’t be the ones you’re looking for—about me and about _yourself_. The truth can be a horrible thing. Do you understand?”

“……I came here knowing that.”

“Even if you join me, I doubt I’ll ever treat you properly, or the way you want.”

“I don’t mind that.”

“I’m taking advantage of you. I have certain ambitions, so I’ll use you to those ends.”

“I don’t care if you do.”

“It’s what an abusive parent does.”

“I don’t care if you abuse me.”

“Yang…” Raven’s voice trailed off.

_She’ll do whatever she wants anyway. Whether I send her home or not._

_At least this way…._

After a moment, she allowed herself an expression that could have held a semblance of pride to it.

It quickly faded, and was replaced by a hardened one. She made her decision. They both did. Each with their own ulterior motives.

Raven did not know, but her few words of consent would later affect not solely Yang and herself, but all of Remnant.

_“Welcome to the White Fang, Yang Xiao Long._

_I hope you will serve me well.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. The Lazing Gunman

** The Lazing Gunman **

.

_“Too cool for school.”_

.

.

The land was webbed with cracked fissures. Lava flowed in the space between and threatened to flood over with every quake of the earth.

In the distance, stood a mountain black as soot. Its peak sharpened to a point, like it were fashioned to prick the sky above. Just seeing it reminded one of a syringe’s needle.

And within that displeasing mountain, a dragon postured itself on its self-proclaimed throne. It leered with wrath unreserved. Its scales dyed black and yellow as the molten rock surrounding it.

The monstrosity stretched its wings and showed its right to be torn and tattered. An old wound that was still covered with rotted flesh. It bled with no sign of ever truly healing.

At the dragon’s feet, lay countless weapons. So many of them there were, that they covered every inch of the floor. Broken and stained with blood, some with their previous owner’s hands still locked in its grip.

Along the sides of the chamber, arms were pinned to the wall by the weapons they once held. The dragon’s most prized possessions. Her favorite trophies of her hoard.

Adam’s katana.

Neo’s umbrella.

Weiss’s rapier.

Ruby’s scythe.

Yang let out a deafening bellow—

Of grief, of rage, or madness, she did not know.

But she could not deny the instinct that drove her to take more. To seek more foes and conquer them. To strike down anything that opposed her on a whim. No threat existed to her.

_This is true freedom._

_Being weak shackled me._

_But no longer._

_._

_._

Yang woke up with a jolt, swallowing for air.

Realizing it was just a nightmare, she rubbed her eye lids and felt sweat on them. Her whole body was drenched. She could feel her clothes clinging to her skin.

Her brain was still jumbled, but it worked to make sense of her surroundings.

The bed still felt unfamiliar to her. The room she slept in reminded her of Beacon’s dorms, but with fancier décor. Judging by the light shining through the window curtains, it was midafternoon.

Yang and her team had grown accustom to sleeping in the day and being active at night.

Speaking of her teammates, she felt a small body struggling under her breasts and waist, wrestling for a more comfortable position. A head of black hair burrowed against her, making the heat increasingly unbearable.

“She snuck in my bed again…”

With her one good arm, Yang freed herself from Neo’s embrace and crawled out the covers. Upon doing so, she saw the bed beside hers was messy and empty.

“I wonder where Emerald went off to,” Yang muttered to herself.

_“I need…this peanut butter…*mumble mumble* …. for toes…!”_

She saw a sleeping Mercury muttering something incoherent. The young man hugged his mechanical legs to his chest. His bed on the far side of the room, beside Neo’s vacant one.

“Weirdo.”

Yang quickly showered and dressed. She grabbed her prosthetic arm that rested on a nearby table.

Ember Celica clamped on with the same painful bite it always did. If the shower didn’t quite wake her up, the biting metal of the mechanized limb always did the trick.

As Yang donned her school uniform and was ready to leave, she wondered if she should wake Neo. Her partner got awfully huffy whenever she left without her.

Yang pet her head fondly. Neo’s alternate appearance was something that still needed getting used to.

When she saw the pair of green eyes open momentarily, she smiled. “I’m heading out. You wanna come with?”

Neo shook her head lazily and smooshed her head back into her pillow.

“Alrighty, then.”

It was the answer Yang was hoping for, and she couldn’t help but dash out of the room with ease of mind.

As she traversed Haven’s campus, she could hear professors lecturing in their respective halls. In some parts, she could hear gunfire going off, probably from the live combat sections. The smell of burning Dust wafted to her nose.

The school wasn’t too different from Beacon, as far as the facilities were concerned. Maybe more dressed up in aesthetics, but functionally the same.

It had been two months since they arrived at Haven.

After meeting Raven and being recruited into the White Fang, and by extension, Mistral’s military—Team ENMY had no trouble completing Junior’s delivery. With their job done, they found themselves once again, living the lives of students— _at least for appearance’s sake._

Yang was surprised at how easily she was permitted entrance into Haven Academy. Almost as surprised as how nonchalant the school was about readmitting Neo, Emerald, and Mercury. Along with their dorm expenses paid, they were granted a generous stipend by the school. It seemed only Yang found all this to be suspect, as the rest of her team acted like it was due process.

If she thought about it, the strange treatment began as soon as they reached Mistral’s border office. At the immigration center, Yang presented her birth certificate. One of few things Emerald _specifically_ told her to bring from home.

She remembered the guard turning their nose at them at first, but then stiffening after reading their papers.

When she later asked Emerald about it, the girl only told her to shut up and be glad they could finally start saving funds properly.

As Yang continued to walk the school grounds, she entertained the thought of attending one of the classes—more out of curiosity than anything. But after letting out a tired yawn, she realized she would probably pass out instead.

She was never a model student, as Weiss liked to often remind her in the past, but being surrounded by new like-minded teammates only made it worse. And the motivation to attend classes fell ever farther down her priority list.

Yang ended up wandering in a daze until she heard lone gunfire at one of Haven’s outdoor targeting ranges.

Following the sound, she arrived at a wide grass clearing. An android rabbit ran across the greenery when a bullet shot through one of its eyes and exited out the other.

Yang heard a bolt-action rifle slide with a satisfying ring, ejecting the spent round and loading the next into the chamber.  

A robot bird was released this time. It cawed once, before being shot in the same fashion as the rabbit.

She couldn’t help but be impressed.

Numerous robots lay broken across the grounds. Each bore a hole through the center of its eye. The targets varied in size and movement for maximum difficulty. And if that wasn’t enough, the shooter was set up farther away than the range was supposed to allow.

Yang made the long trek over and collapsed next to the other student. The two laid on the flat of their backs for a while. Taking in the warm grass and pleasant sun. Perhaps, more enjoyable because they were skipping class.

“I wanna die~” Yang yawned.

“And an afternoon to you too, Yang,” the girl responded.

The student’s name was Inna Kao. A Faunus with two small horns protruding the sides of her head, but were usually covered by her cowgirl hat. Her skin was tanned a sweet brown, accompanied by her bright hazel eyes. She wore a tan-hide vest over her school uniform. And whenever Yang saw her, she always seemed to have a stem of wheat bobbing between her lips.

“Fancy seein’ you. You and your team are usually sleepin’ round this time of day, ain’t cha?”

“Yeah. Well, I had one of those horrifying nightmares that makes it tough to fall back to sleep. You know the ones.”

“……..Sure thing. You gonna attend class, while you’re at it?”

“Nah. Not like there’s much of a point.”

“Fair nuff. Yer team takes on more jobs a month than most do a’ year.”

Unlike Beacon, Haven accepted “extracurricular” credits in place of attendance in some cases. This took the forms of community service, outside projects, volunteer work, and even mercenary employ. In fact, it was on one such extracurricular mission that Yang and Inna’s teams met.

The reasoning behind the program was as long as the student was contributing to society and furthering their own education, they would be allowed leniency.

As a result, Team ENMY frequently took on high paying, high difficulty jobs. From which, earned them enough credits to miss all their classes thus far. Although, they had this going for them, there were still limits on how far they could exploit this system.

“Yer getting awfully close to the minimum mandatory attendance. And what are ya’ll gonna do about the battle tests comin’ up? Plannin’ on skippin’ them’s too?”

Yang shrugged.

“Probably. We might attend some classes to avoid getting kicked out, but a graduation degree...it wouldn’t do much for us, really.”

“That’s a shame. Woulda’ been some fun meetin’ ya’ll on the tournament ladder.”

“Hehe! True. But I can’t imagine anyone on my team fighting for fun. Much less, for _grades_.”

“Yeah. You got yerself a prickly bunch. Mean and gamey. Don’ see ‘em enjoyin’ a friendly scrap,” Inna chuckled. “’Specially that teeny chihuahua of yers! Tiny ball a’ hate, if I ever did see one!

“Neo _does_ have a vicious streak.”

“She’s sweet on you, but I’ve seent her stick three top-tier students, like pigs on a skewer in two seconds flat. Just for lookin’ at her the wrong way!”

“And you still think it would be fun to have a match?”

“Hell, yeah! Got the best crack shooters in all o’ Remnant runnin’ my crew. It’d make good game pittin’ ‘em against yers. The strong gotta fight the strong, am I right?”

“Maybe. Best not to mention it to Neo, though. She’s liable to stab you in your sleep.”

“’Eesh. I’m inclined believe that. Why’s yer team got so much crazy innit? Not to mention the name— ** _Team Enemy_**. Ya’ll are just lookin’ to pick a’ fight.”

“Says the one who started it. By the way, what makes you so sure you could handle us straight anyway? I had the impression your team was geared towards… _support_.”

“Jus’ cause my team doesn’ like to get up close and personal, don’ mean we don’ know how to scuff in the pocket.”

“Yeah, but your gun is just a gun.”

“Yah.”

“I mean, it’s not a sword-gun, or a spear-gun, or a hammer-gun.”

“Yah.”

“It’s just a gun.”

“So?”

“That’s just weird.”

“Hmph. Outta anyone else’s mouth, I’d say them’s fighting words, but I’ll let it pass.” Inna twirled her rifle like a baton, flipping it through the air and catching it with a deft handling.

From the motions of the firearm, Yang could tell how meticulously crafted it was. And the way the sharpshooter handled the weapon with such familiarity, brought a grin to her face. Though, as quickly as the pleasant thought set in, so too came a hint of dread.

Yang had witnessed up close how skillful Inna and her team were. They were a thoroughbred firefight squad with experience and attitude to match. Yang could only wonder how deadly they would prove in the times to come.

“I wonder what’ll happen next…” she sighed.

“What? You mean with the war an’ all?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. Well, I know me an’ my gang are ready to throw down. Born and bred to aim straight, bullets live.”

“Where does that confidence come from? You’re not worried about taking another person’s life?”

“I got too much ridin’ on me to think twice about pullin’ the trigger. For one thing, my family’s been poppin’ out gunslinger’s as long as there’s been Dust for rounds. I got a legacy to uphold. And for another, I don’ know if ya’ve noticed, but I’m a Faunus. This war’s a chance for our kind to earn some damn overdue recognition.”

“Is Mistral really making amendments to Faunus’ civil rights? People have been talking about Parliament doing it, but this is the first time I’ve heard it actually happening.”

“Damn straight they are. It ain’t announced, but I heard it was part of the deal they cut with the White Fang. And it’s finally time, Yang. No more bein’ treated like riffraff or second class citizens. They’ll actually make discrimination against Faunus _illegal_. ILLEGAL! The law will be on our side for once!

I don’ know if you can understand that, you bein’ you—no offense. But our folk have had it rough since the first human was smart enough to notice a difference between you and me. These new laws… they’re a big deal.”

Yang closed her eyes. Memories of Blake, Sun, and Velvet drifted to mind. How Velvet was bullied openly. How quick people were to blame Sun for any crime (granted he did stow away illegally on a boat and stole food often).

“I had some Faunus friends back at Beacon,” Yang replied. “I saw the discrimination. My former teammate was one and she…went through a lot because of it.”

“Few who haven’t,” Inna spat her wheat out bitterly and started chewing a new one. “Vale, huh? Heard treatment over there’s bad. Nowhere near as raw as it is in Atlas, but they ain’t winnin’ any awards neither. That’s one thing I can count on. Once Mistral wins this war, we can set those other nations straight on treating the Faunus nice and proper.”

“Another reason you want to go to war with the other kingdoms.”

“Ain’t a big thing. But I’d be lyin’ if I said I wasn’t lookin’ forward to standin’ on the right side of history. Also be happy to be puttin’ one between the eyes of those Atlas humps, who’ve enslaved my kind for generations.”

“Not everyone from Atlas is that bad. At least the ones I’ve met.”

“’Course not. Just the ones who’ve ever benefited from child Faunus labor. Or anyone who’s pushed poor and sickly folk to work their damn factories till their fingers bleed. Yeah, I got some custom rounds set aside special for those pricks. Primed and initialed by yours truly.”

“Anyone making the top of your hit list?”

“I can name you the first four or the first forty. Easy to remember. It’s Schnee, Schnee, Schnee, and Schnee.”

Yang imagined Weiss and Inna across the ends of a battlefield. How fast Inna would pull the trigger. How quick Weiss would need to be to dodge it, or would she notice the shot being fired at all.

Her former teammate was in Vale the last time they met, but she doubted the heiress hated her home so much to abandon it. Whenever Atlas and the S.D.C. made their move, Yang only knew it was a matter of time before Weiss would take some sort of action too.

Which one would she turn on if her two friends met?

_What if there was another way? Would there be another way?_

_If I had enough power, would I be able to stop them both?_

_If I had more power…_

_More…_

Something hot bubbled from the pit of Yang’s stomach and she felt like throwing up. It was the same sensation that threatened to consume her in her nightmare.

“Enough talk ‘bout that.” Inna elbowed Yang. “I can tell it’s startin’ to harsh yer mellow.”

“Yeah. I just wish times were back to when the biggest thing on everyone’s mind was the Grimm.”

“For humans, maybe.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah. Am just bein’ bitter. But, hey. The world’s still gonna need Huntresses when this war’s over.”

“Now _that_ , I could get behind.” Yang laxed her hands behind her head.

“You would need to start getting’ yer ass to class, though. And your team would need to participate in the exam matches.”

“Ugh! True. I _did_ want to become a Huntress. But…it might just not be in the cards anymore.”

She went solemn for a quiet minute.

If Yang was being honest, she completely forgot all about becoming a Huntress. Somewhere along the way that ambition died, drifting far out of sight, and she made her peace with that fact.

The rest of Team ENMY could care less about having some license to slay Grimm. Yang’s own goals of joining up with her mother and fighting in the war left little room for much else.

“It used to be my dream to become a Huntress. Wandering Remnant, helping people. Just plain adventuring…” she sighed. “But that dream might be dead now.”

“That’s rough, partner.”

Inna plucked a stem of wheat and put it in Yang’s mouth.

_“That’s rough.”_


	14. The Company You Keep

** The Company You Keep **

.

_A team that earns together_

_Shops together._

.

.

It was evening in Haven Academy’s dorm.

Most of the other students in the building were fast asleep, but the members of ENMY ran on a different biological clock, for better or worse. They were wide awake in the middle of the night.

Currently working out on the apartment floor, were Yang and Mercury.

The two were locked in an intense pushup competition. In the name of fair play, Mercury matched Yang in one armed pushups. By which, the young woman performed without the assistance of her mechanical arm. Between them, Neo kept count of the reps they did.

“You about ready to give up, blondie?”

“Not a chance, Merc. I see you sweating.”

“No shame in calling it quits. You **_are_** more top-heavy, after all.”

“Slinging that weak trash, now? Must be getting tired. You wanna switch hands so your achy arm will feel better?”

 ** _“Ugh.”_ ** They practically heard Emerald roll her eyes in annoyance. “Mind toning down the testosterone, you two? I’m trying to savor some peace of mind on a free night we rarely have.”

Their leader sat a quaint dining table. Coffee steamed in the cup next to her, and in her hands was a newspaper she was trying to lose herself in.

“How goes the status quo? Vacuo cave-in to Vale or Atlas yet?” Mercury asked, while grunting.

“Nope. Gotta hand it to them. They’re not budging from their position of neutrality. But that might be cause of their _no official leadership_ policy than anything else.”

“And our side?” Yang joined the discussion.

“Building our resources, as per usual. There’s skirmishes along every nation’s borders, but no major confrontation, so far.”

“That’s good.”

“The longer they hold back, the bigger the fallout when the first conflict breaks. Open war is coming, and it’s coming soon. Just a matter of weeks, by my guess.”

“How can you tell?”

“You can hear it in the way people whisper. Read it in their body language. People are scared. And when they get scared, they get stupid—and violent. And then….war.”

_*Knock knock knock*_

All eyes darted to the door, and none of them spoke for a moment.

“We expecting anyone?” Yang whispered.

“No. We’re not,” Emerald tensed.

In a split second, their team switched to their game faces. Emerald tossed Yang her arm, which she quickly clamped on. The rest of them held their weapons at the ready.

 _“I assure you, I present no harm to you or your own. My business is on behalf of my employer, who wishes to offer your team an assignment,”_ a voice came from the other side of the door.

Emerald groaned and opened it.

There, they saw a rather astute man with a bearing of utmost formality. His blue hair was slicked back, and he wore something of a butler’s attire with a long length of tapestry hanging from his arm. If Emerald could use a term to describe him, it would be “glorified messenger”.

Seeing as the man presented no apparent harm, she motioned for the rest of the team to relax. At the same time, Emerald put on her best customer service smile to fake pleasantries.

“Sorry about that. We don’t usually receive many clients at this hour.”

“No need for apologies. I was sent here with the knowledge that these were your usual waking hours.”

_Huh. So whoever they are, they’ve done their homework on us._

“And who may I ask is your employer?”

“It is my master’s intent that their identity remain secret, and that they hope you understand. As for myself, please feel free to call me Peafowl. I have been entrusted to act as intermediary,” the butler replied, as he gave a graceful bow.

“I see. Well then, Peafowl, how may we help you and your employer?”

“Ah, I have the contract right here,” he produced a sealed envelope. “Written and to be read by the leader of Team ENMY. You are the one called Yang Xiao Long, I presume?” He faced Yang.

“Uh! I am… she, but I’m not the leader.”

Peafowl frowned at the statement. “According to our official records, your unit is registered under—“

 _“Yes, Ms. Xiao Long is our de facto leader,_ ” Emerald interrupted. “While that may be so, _I_ am responsible for these types of matters. So, you will be dealing with me.”

The butler looked back and forth between them, and read between the lines.

“I understand. Shall we speak in private, then?”

“Of course.”

One sideways glare from Emerald told Yang, Mercury, and Neo to get out. Which the three did, while hiding their begrudging faces.

They dropped into the couches of the student lounge nearby with a huff.

“So who did the most pushups?” Mercury asked.

He and Yang turned to Neo who only shrugged, as if to say she lost count.

 ** _“”Neo!””_**   they both scolded.

At this, the petite girl merely smiled and pointed to Yang.

“Why I ever thought she would score us fairly, I do not know,” Mercury said, while massaging his arm.

“Hm. So, what do you think our new gig’s going to be? Fancy messengers and mysterious employers? Those always end up dicey, but this one feels especially weird.”

“Oh, yeah. Everything’s all off about that guy.”

“What do you mean?”

“His shoes are all wrong.”

“His what?”

“Shoes, blondie. You can tell a lot about a person from their shoes.”

“Of course, you can.”

“You totally can! And that guy’s shoes…. ** _super_** wrong.”

“Okay. Say I believe you, what’s the story?”

“Iunno.”

Yang stared blankly at him.

“They’re shoes! It’s not like you can read someone’s life story in their shoes. That’s not how shoes work. Duh.”

“For the love of—So, all you can say is that he’s wrong.”

“Sometimes, that’s all you need. I’m sure Em’s got it covered, though. She lives for the grifter game.”

“Hope, you’re right.”

Not a moment sooner, Emerald appeared before them with a smile on her face.

_“Come on, losers. We’re going shopping.”_

.

* * * * *

.

The twenty-four hour life of Downtown Mistral was a beautiful place to behold.

An array of clothing shops had mannequins on bright display. Dancing lights from gambling parlors lit up the roads. Music and the smell of delicious food filled the air, breathing nocturnal life to its city streets.

Mistral was rumored to be the first settlement of true civilization. And it only continued to grow after the “fact”. It dwarfed the other Kingdoms when it came to size and population, and of course, so followed suit its capital city.

Along the downtown’s lively streets, strolled the members of Team ENMY. As they passed the shops, and skimmed their wares, Emerald briefed them on the job they had taken.

“Some background first. A big aristocrat’s son is a fanboy of this city’s race scene. Problem is, he doesn’t have a car or the mechanical knowhow to build or modify one. So, his family’s paying big lien for us to get one **_for_** him. He’s set his eye on one in particular— _and that’s our target_.”

“Sounds dumb,” Mercury commented.

“And to get it for him, without raising any eyebrows—we’re going to win it in a street race.”

“Okay, that part sounds fun. Undoable, but fun.”

“It’s not undoable. Why, we have an expert bike racer in our merry band, don’t we?” Emerald posed with faked enthusiasm.

“You….wouldn’t happen to be talking about me, would you?” Yang hesitated.

“No, I was referring to Neo, who doesn’t have a driver’s license and has legs too short to reach the pedals. Yes, Yang! I’m talking about _you_.”

“To be fair, Neo did drive our ambulance once.”

“Not my point, Mercury…”

“I can’t win a race!” Yang shouted.

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who bragged about building a motorcycle from stock to racing machine with the spare parts she won.”

“Yeah. _Before_ I lost my arm!”

“And that’s relevant, how?”

“Ember Celica isn’t a match for a flesh and blood arm. There’s no feeling, no feedback through the fingers,”

“Why would you need that?”

“Do you know how driving a bike works?”

“You turn the handle thing and the bike goes. It’s not alchemical science.”

Yang palmed her face. “That’s not—Mercury, explain. Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

“Em, driving isn’t as idiot-proof as it sounds,” Mercury started. “It takes precision handling. A millimeter turn on or off the acceleration can cause a split-second lag out on the entry and exit turn.”

“Okay. Still just hearing gibberish.”

“Basically, it makes all the difference that Yang can’t control the bike as precisely with her prosthetic. Without the sensitivity, she could accidentally overturn the accelerator, go five mph faster than she expected to, crash into a wall, and explode.”

“ _That_ could be a problem. Okay, you do it then.”

“You know I’m not a good driver.”

 _“Can’t we steal it?_ ” Yang suggested.

“Oh, yes. Silly me! Why didn’t the **_thief_** think to _steal_ it? Low-key, remember? I’d love to just snatch the damn thing, but our client wants the vehicle taken without any alarms. If the idiot is going to race it, it probably wouldn’t be such a good idea if he showed up with it after it was stolen. Capiche?”

“Yeah. Well, my driving isn’t the only problem.”

“Great! What else?”

“I don’t have Bumblebee with me? If you remember, it was one of the things I wanted to take from home, but you were all, ‘No, blondie. We don’t have room on our field trip for your stupid bike’. Those were your words.”

“I don’t sound like that.”

_“You kinda do.”_

“Not helping, Mercury. Fine. Yang, the client’s willing to reimburse certain expenses. We can buy you a new bike.”

 ** _“”It doesn’t work like that.””_** Yang and Mercury answered simultaneously.

“GAH! I swear, I am getting ready to end you two. Alright, we’ll work out the details later. The race isn’t until the weekend so we’ve got four days. For now, we have to make sure we all look the part.”

“Shopping on our night off. That sounds surprisingly normal for us,” Yang commented.

“I know, right?” Emerald pulled Mercury and Neo’s hands out and dropped some credit cards and lien into their palms. “You kids go entertain yourselves. Buy something flashy. Knowing your tastes, that won’t be a problem. Yang and I are going to—AND they’re gone. Of course.” Before she could finish her sentence, the two had already run off.

She could see Mercury ducking into a shoe store, ready to sniff all their footwear. And Neo made her way to a Gothic Lolita shop. Given her current, alternate appearance, the little lady seemed right at home.

Leaving the two to their own devices, Emerald brought Yang through a number of the more expensive clothing stores. Shops that likely would have tried to kick Mercury and Neo out at a first look. A situation Emerald accurately foresaw and avoided.

Before three tall mirrors, Yang tried on a variety of different outfits. One of the shop’s assistants was fetching requests, while the other offered consultation.

“I can dress myself…” Yang groaned.

“Quiet. When you talk, you make the outfits look worse.”

“Grr…!”

“Hold still.”

Emerald put her arms through a rather form-fitting, black leather jacket. Even Yang had to admit it wore pretty good.

“It goes well with her red eyes,” the shop assistant piped up.

“Yeah, I can see that working,” Emerald nodded. “You got some dark eyeshadow?”

“Right away,” she scurried off.

When the assistant left, Yang took a moment to look at the price tag on the jacket.

“Um…?! Em? Can we afford this?”

“Yes, Yang. **_I_** can. What? You think after all those freelance gigs, we’d only have chump change in the end?”

“Now that I think about it, with the jobs we do, I’m pretty sure I’m not getting my share of the cuts. Even though Merc and I are usually the ones doing the heavy lifting.”

“As our team’s treasurer—“

“Excuse me?”

“—I make sure you dopes have enough pocket money to keep you happy, _while_ managing our savings so we’re not completely screwed on a rainy day.”

“You give us **_allowances_**?”

“Like a responsible parent for her stupidly irresponsible children. Why, oh why, did I have to adopt three idiots…”

“Haha! You’re the mom of our team. So, who’s the favorite?”

“Not you.”

“It’s Neo. Her allowance is bigger than all of ours, isn’t it?”

“Have you seen the price tags on Goth Loli accessories?”

At that moment, one of the shopping assistants returned with a make-up kit.

“I need something with pants. A little gold or yellow on it,” Emerald ordered.

“Of course,” the employee bowed and scurried off again.

Emerald pulled up a chair.

“Sit.”

Yang sat down.

“Good, doggie.”

“If I hear one more crack—“

“You know, I thought you were starting to grow a thicker skin lately, but it might have been my imagination.”

Emerald started applying makeup to Yang’s features, humming the whole time. The scene resembled a child playing dress up with their dolls.

“So, what’s up with this job?” Yang questioned.

“I already told you what we need to do.”

“Yeah, but Mercury said something was off about the messenger guy. This gig’s different from usual, right?”

“That loudmouth. And here, I wanted you to remain oblivious to the end.”

“So?”

“ ** _So_** , no. This job isn’t what it looks like on the surface. And that butler, if that’s _really_ what he is, is probably part of the Vermillion Faction. They might be scouting our team…. **or you**.”

“The Vermillion Faction. Who were they again?”

“…You should try reading the newspaper once in a while, instead of doing all those stupid pushups. House Vermillion Wing is one of the four noble houses that form Mistral’s Parliament. Big aristocratic family. Politicians, wealthy landowners…military, you get the gist.”

“What do they want with us?”

“Not too sure, yet.”

“You’re lying.”

“Hey, look at you. Finally wising up a bit. Due to our company, no less. Should still try to keep up on current events, so you wouldn’t need to ask so many questions.”

“I’m not interested in politics. All that _talking_ , and _rules_ , and * _snore*_. Not enough action.”

“For someone, who wants to learn more about themselves, you sure can’t take a hint when you get it.”

Yang raised an eyebrow to the barb, but Emerald only continued to grin, like dangling a treat in front of Yang’s face.

As if to change the subject, Emerald grasped the bottom of her chin and put the finishing touches to the eyeshadow. Her head was turned side to side to check the angles.

“Does this make us girlfriends now?” Yang asked with a sarcastic snide.

“In your dreams, Xiao Long.”

“I see you there pretty often.”

“Hmph. I can see why your cat’s so lovesick over you. If she could only see you now, full-blown criminal, and working with the White Fang.”

“I wouldn’t say I was a criminal.”

“Maybe take a look in the mirror first, before saying that.”

Emerald released her and Yang stood before the mirrors again.

An unfamiliar girl stared back in her reflection. From the hot, black clothes she wore, to the way her features were accentuated to bring out the red in her eyes, it all combined to cut an extremely intimidating figure. It reminded Yang of her mother, in a way.

“I look kind of— _evil_.”

“Beats wearing a Grimm mask to get your point across. But I gotta admit, not too shabby. You clean up pretty well with a little makeup and the right threads.”

**_“Yang. The Villain version!”_ **

“AND, the moment’s gone.”

After Emerald finished paying, she ripped the tags off the leather jacket and tossed it to Yang.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not a gift. I need you to look the part, biker chick.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yang happily threw the jacket on all the same, and the two began walking through the streets again.

“Hey…You know, you never told me what you and my mom talked about that night. Did she tell you how to save Cinder.”

“…She let me in on part of it. Promises to give me the rest of the info later. Eight-to-ten chance she’s telling the truth. As expected, the information’s not coming free, which is why we’re still teamed up with your goody two shoes ass.”

“I’m sorry, Em.”

“What?” Emerald asked in a flat tone.

“I know how much Cinder means to you and Mercury. I can try to talk my mom. She shouldn’t be holding her hostag—“

“Shut. Up,” Emerald worded angrily. “We don’t need your pity and we’ll get what we need without it. Just stay out of the way and don’t die. That’s _all_ we expect from you.”

“Em…”

“Seriously. Shut up, for a sec.”

Yang, not sure what Emerald was trying to do, had her answer in the next second, when an apple mysteriously appeared in the girl’s hand. She looked back at the grocery stand they had just passed.

“Do you always steal without a second thought?”

“If I can, when I can. Didn’t steal your new clothes, did I?”

“And what is it with thieves and apples?”

Emerald shrugged. “Round, red, shiny, sweet.” She took a bite out of the fruit with a satisfying crunch. “What’s not to like about apples?”

“I’m going back to leave some money.”

“Bleeding heart.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Sooner or later, Yang—You’ll finally get it through that thick blonde head of yours, how useless a conscience is…” She pulled out another apple and tossed it to her. “And how much more **_useful_** a smooth lift and a quiet step are.”

“I’m not going to act like a criminal if I don’t have to.”

“You’ve done worse by now.”

“Only because I had to.”

“Yeah, that’s what they all say at the start. ‘I did it cause I had no other choice’. ‘It was necessary. I’m doing it for good reasons’. **_Please_**. Those are gateway words, Yang.

You can dance and pretend around the fact all you like, but you’re gonna have to square yourself with that, one day. You think it was purely circumstance, I picked you up?”

She took the apple in Yang’s hand and put it in the girl’s mouth.

“And I can tell you right now, what anyone would think if they took one look at you— _at your team_. You’re not the **‘good one’** , or the guilty conscience. You’re just another one of us.”

“…”

“ _Criminal.”_

Emerald marched off with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. The Law of Libra

** The Law of Libra **

.

_There is a balance and a scale to all things._

_Even in the most lawless of places,_

_There is a word, a code to be abided by._

_Where a broken word is quickly answered by a broken spine._

.

.

_*Knock knock knock*_

“Peafowl.”

“Ms. Sustrai, I have brought to you the component you requested.”

“Me? Oh. Great.”

In the doorway of Team ENMY’s dorm, Emerald took the boxed package from the butler and set it absentmindedly on a nearby table.

“You…won’t be checking the parcel’s contents? Our resources experienced quite some difficulty in procuring the item in question. I think it would be best to make sure it is the correct one.”

“Hell, if I would know it’s the right one by looking at it. I didn’t fill in the order. Well, I’m sure your guys got it right, anyway.”

“Hm. I see you’ve chosen to drop your formalities.”

“Only worth the trouble if we’re running the game. What’s the point in pretending in front of you?”

“…I see. Well, I must inform you that this is how I always speak.”

“Got it. So, is that it, then?“

“No. My visit is two-fold. In addition to delivering the parcel, my employer wishes for an update on your progress.”

“Um… it’s great. It’s going great. We’re working **_very_** hard.”

Peafowl looked over Emerald and only saw Neo lying on Yang’s bed. Her feet kicked up, and doodling in a sketchbook.

“You don’t seem very busy. May I inquire as to the rest of your team’s whereabouts?”

Emerald sighed and took the package under her arm.

“Fine. Follow me. Come on, Neo.”

The girl led the butler across Haven to the academy’s science department. There, they took an elevator down to the building’s engineering basements and made their way through its halls.

When they came to a certain steel door, Emerald kicked it in and flipped on the lights.

 ** _“”AHHHH!!!””_** Yang and Mercury shouted in anguish.

It seemed the two had been sleeping on the floor prior to Emerald’s entrance.

Between them hung an elevated motorcycle. Its frame was slightly larger than average, and its inner workings, far more complicated. Although, the vehicle was still in the process of being assembled, it was apparent the finished design would be a very sleek model.

It was a racing machine Yang and Mercury worked obsessively to construct from scratch, since a stock vehicle would be no match against modded competition. Getting this far was nothing short of a miracle, as a professional pit crew usually took weeks to perform the same feat.

“Satisfied, Peafowl?” Emerald asked.

The butler circled the bike once, then nodded.

“I shall report back to my master with confidence.”

And with that, he turned on his foot and left.

“What was that about?” Yang asked, while rubbing her eyes.

“He wanted to check up on how we were doing. Oh, and deliver the thing you guys asked for. By the way, how _are_ we doing?”

“You have the nerve to ask that when you haven’t helped out at all?”

“We each have our strengths, and mine doesn’t include staying up two days straight to build a bicycle.”

“ ** _Motorcycle,_** ” Mercury groaned, as he reached for the package under Emerald’s arm. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Probably?”

Suddenly, Mercury and Yang were wide awake. The young man opened it like a child tearing open a birthday present. He held up the device that looked a little bit like a compact heater.

“It’s beautiful,” he revered.

“Yeaaahhhh,” Yang joined in awe.

Emerald and Neo only watched them like they were both insane.

“How sleep deprived **_are_** you two?”

“Don’t you know what this is?”

“Mercury. I obviously don’t. And I can’t honestly bring myself to care.”

“Well, you should care! It’s the reason goldilocks here is going to win that race. **_This_** is a Synchronizer.”

“Wait, I actually know what that is. Isn’t it that thing Masa put in your prosthetics?”

“It synchs an inanimate object to a person’s Aura.”

“And you guys are putting it…. _in a bicycle_.”

“ ** _The Bumblebee Mk. II,_** _”_ Yang corrected. “With this baby, I’ll be able to control the bike like it’s a part of my body. In theory, anyway.”

“Huh. I actually understood that…” Emerald thought for a moment. “Wait. Isn’t that cheating?”

“ ** _Technically~_** it isn’t.”

“How is it not?”

“There’s no _actual_ rule saying we can’t.”

“Sounds like cheating.”

“Fine, it’s cheating.”

“That doesn’t interfere with your morals?”

“No. Because it’ll be super awesome and I’ll be the fastest thing alive,” Yang pumped her fist.

 _*Ahem* “ **We’ll**_ be the fastest thing alive,” Mercury added. “After the job, I get nexties.”

“You know it! Can’t wait to see how this thing flies when we tune it to your legs.”

Mercury and Yang high-fived.

“Awww. Mercury and Yang bonding moment. When did the two of you become such bros?” Emerald clapped. “Seeing you like this makes me forget that at one point, you guys wanted to kill each other. Whoops. Awkward.”

“Say whatever you want, Em,” Mercury scoffed. “It’s actually kind of nice to talk shop with someone for once.”

The two gear heads immediately set to working on the motorcycle with renewed vigor. All the while, Emerald started reading a book and Neo found herself a quiet corner to draw in.

After several hours, the Bumblebee Mk. II was complete.

Yang and Mercury took a step back to marvel at their finished creation. It was a vehicle only possible in the making, because the two had mechanical limbs and were taught their complicated technicals by one Masa Moon.

“Maz would absolutely freak if she saw this,” Yang commented.

“I dunno. Knowing her, she’d find something wrong with it. Look at us dead eyed, and call us stupid, this one expects.”

“Mr. Mercury. I did not spend countless hours teaching you how to maintain your prosthesis or provide you with manuals, so you could construct a glorified crotch rocket, this one condescends condescendingly.”

“Ms. Yang. My technology was meant to help you find the meaning of life and explore the cosmic identity of oneself. Not to kick other people’s behinds for lien in races, this one complains complainingly.”

“Seriously, though. I wish we could’ve asked her for some advice.”

“Yeah, but the line never connected. Maybe something happened over there.”

“Hopefully, it’s just bad timing. We should try to get in touch later.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

And they both collapsed where they stood from pure exhaustion. Their snores bounced off the walls of the lab-turned garage.

As they slept, Neo came over and drew on their faces.

“Alright, Neo. That’s enough. You and I have some work to do,” Emerald called her over.

Then, when they were both about to leave, the green-haired girl thought about how Yang was going to have to be at her best in the coming week. Reasoning that, she decided a decent nap was in their best interests.

Emerald activated her Semblance and crafted Yang a pleasant, hallucinated dream to fall asleep to.

.

* * * * *

.

…

…

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Nervous?”

“No.”

“…You’re getting better at lying. Em would be proud,” Mercury smirked.

The streets rumbled with the revs of a hundred engines. Heavy bass made the pavement pulse from tricked-out stereo systems. It was a rowdy scene, but some would call it paradise.

Drivers and spectators, gamblers and gangsters, rich and poor; people from all walks of life danced in the streets. They alighted in their collectively shared obsession: Powerful Machinery, Speed, Adrenaline—in whatever form it took.

Rows of splendid automobiles lined the sides of the streets. The vehicles awakened something almost primal in people. For many, racing was a way of life, and this was the watering hole where they gathered.

Alongside the other machines, Mercury and Yang stayed, leaning against the Bumblebee Mk. II.

While chaos and partying ensued around them, Yang shut everything out to concentrate on the slip of paper in her right hand. Her steel fingers whirred softly as she folded the parchment with carefully applied pressure. Never using her left, only her right. Her brow knitted in knots.

After a few minutes, she held up a poorly folded crane.

“Hey, you did it,” Mercury commented.

Yang crumpled the origami bird and tossed it aside.

She then, pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and started over. The exercise was meant to help her build precision in her hand. Training her to utilize a delicate, exacting touch.

Before they started this job, Yang thought she was satisfied with her prosthetic. Gotten over whatever mental block she had when she defeated Weiss. How wrong she was.

The first time she sat on the Bumblebee Mk. II, she snapped the handlebar off just gripping it. And just like that, a familiar sense of depression sunk in again. Her handling was better now, in the two days that passed, but time would tell if it would be enough.

Yang held up the new crane. It didn’t look as bad as the last one.

“Looks better than the last one,” Mercury commented again.

“I can’t believe **_you_** of all people are trying to cheer me up. Do I look _that_ pathetic?”

“Even worse.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m not very good at the whole rah-rah dance. But here it goes.” Mercury cleared his throat. “……….You need to win.”

“…Yeah.”

“I spent a lot of time building that bike. It’s my baby.”

“Mine too.”

“Don’t lose us our baby.”

“Yeah. No more rah-rah dancing from you. Just stick to looking pretty for the spectators, Merc.”

As Yang was about to crumple the new crane, a thin hand reached down and snatched it from her fingers.

When she looked up, she saw Neo standing there in flashy, gothic loli fashion.

“Looking good,” Yang complimented.

_“Can’t say the same for you.”_

Emerald appeared from behind in her own dark-green outfit. Accompanying her was someone she had never met before.

It was a woman whose hair was almost shaved bald. Her body was covered in tattoos. Piercings stapled across her skin, and many of the jewelries were heavy-linking chains. They draped about her face and hung from her arms. As scandalous as it made her appearance, Yang almost detected a ritualistic sense to it.

A cigarette burned in her fingers as she stared down at Yang.

“This your racer?” she asked in a raspy voice.

“Yup,” Emerald answered. “She’s the one.”

“You **_do_** know who’s racing in the slot you’re gunning for, right?”

“Oh, we know. In fact, we wanted to set up wagers before the heat.”

The woman frowned.

“What wagers?”

“Pink slips.”

The woman’s frown deepened, and she took a long drag of her cigarette.

“What exactly are you trying to pull here? If you’re thinking of cheating, this isn’t the place to do it. You know who I am?”

“Brass Libra; mediator, negotiator, balance keeper, blah blah blah. Your word is law on the streets. We know.”

“Then, you can understand why my bullshit meter’s running high, when a couple of fresh bloods want to race the best right off the bat. On the riskiest map course, and wagering pink slips.”

“Yes, very suspicious. But I also know, every single person here wants to see Chariot taken down a peg, including yourself.”

Libra measured Emerald up and down. Her glare seemed to scrutinize every bit of the green-haired girl’s demeanor. An odd authority carried in her air.

“He spares no thought for the balance. Nothing in the honor among racers. I’d banish him if I could. He disrespects the law, but he does abide by it.”

“That’s what you say, but I’ve heard a lot of rumors he’s cheating. Something about there being no way his car is as fast as it should be.”

“I’ve inspected it. It’s got…an _unfair advantage_ in some people’s eyes.”

“But not yours.”

“…No.”

“You don’t sound like you like it either.”

“It’s borderline, but it stays within the confines of an engine.”

“Look, Libra. We don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. And from the word going around, it sounds like if we take his car, things will be a whole lot better around here, including for you. So, how ‘bout you just let us solve your problem for you, and you can badmouth us all you like behind our backs?”

“…..Let me see your ride.”

“Go for it.”

Mercury immediately moved to remove some of the plating from Bumblebee Mk. II for Libra’s inspection.

The woman’s hands navigated the interior, checking every space for illegal tech. The woman even asked the engine to be turned over so she could examine how it worked.

When she finished to a point she was satisfied, Libra turned to Emerald.

“What’s up with you?”

“Just a slight headache. Sudden onsets.”

“Right…Well, the machine passes. Be on the line in twenty. You’re in the third heat. I’ll bring your proposition to Chariot.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Don’t thank me,” Libra grunted. The woman started walking off, chains jangling, but stopped after a few steps. Under a hushed breath, she added, “I’m not supposed to say this, but tell your racer to get herself together and take Chariot out of my streets.”

When she was out of sight, Emerald exhaled a huge sigh of relief. Even Mercury and Yang were sweating a bit when Libra was examining the motorcycle.

“That…was one of the hardest minds I’ve had to hallucinate in my entire life, and she didn’t even know about my Semblance,” Emerald panted.

Yang couldn’t help but eye the Synchronizer Libra touched, but paid little attention to.

“You think she suspects something?”

“Fifty-fifty she noticed and is just letting it pass.”

“She might not understand what it is by looking at it. What if she decides it’s cheating by the way I drive?”

“Considered, and I have a failsafe. You just think about winning this damn thing.”

.

* * * * *

.

The crowd was going wild by the time the third race of the night was being set up. Ten of the fastest rides and riders were competing, including Team ENMY and their target: Chariot.

Graffiti tagged the road across, making for an urban art starting line. Energetic house music pumped louder to get the audience off their feet. And everyone could hear bookies yelling the odds and bettors putting down wages on who would win.

From the small snippets ENMY could hear, the odds were not in their favor.

Taking his position beside them, pulled up a large, gaudy, gold-painted car. The door opened and a rather obese man in a track suit and a Mohawk decorated helmet stepped out. Even though, they couldn’t see through his visor, it was clear he was surveying Yang and her party. The focus of his attention rested on Neo last, and stuck there.

“Hey there, baby. I haven’t seen you before. I’ll let you in on a secret. I’ve got a thing for pig tails and short black skirts.” He opened his visor to give a wink.

Neo only smiled back silently.

Though, her expression came off innocent, her allies knew better. And hidden from Chariot’s point of view, Mercury and Emerald tried to keep Neo from drawing the sword behind her back. The petite girl’s strength was enough to make them both struggled, as they pretended like nothing was wrong.

And just when Chariot was about to say more, and a bloodbath sure to follow—Yang stepped in between.

“She’s with me,” she spoke with a threat in her glare.

“Is that right? What a waste…Well, maybe she’ll change her mind once I smoke your ass.”

 _“Yang.”_ Emerald tried to get her attention when she saw her fists clench.

“What’s wrong, blondie? I embarrassing you too much in front of your girlfriend and your punk-ass posse.”

“Ignore him. He’s just trying to get in your head.”

“Greenie, I’m already there. How about your crew just takes a minute—take a deep breath….… And back your weak ass off the line before I really stop being nice. I’m doing the kind thing here, believe you me.  You ain’t ready for this. I have concerns for the fragile and handicapable.”

“Merc! Help me out here! I can’t hold them _both_ back!”

_“Yeah, screw that. I’m ready to stick my boot up his— “_

**“ENOUGH!!”**

Libra’s voice cut through the hostility on her approach.

“None of you are starting an unsanctioned fight, while I’m around. You wanna start killing each other? I’ll disqualify you both and you can settle your garbage somewhere else!”

“Relax, tats,” Chariot laughed. “Just having some harmless fun. I’m a lover not a—“

“Shut your dumbass up, already!” she interrupted, then wheeled on ENMY. “Now, did you all come here to fight? OR DID YOU ALL COME HERE TO RACE?!” Libra roared at the top of her voice.

The crowd, who was paying attention to the whole drama, rose up and cheered with a mad joy.

“Damn, you’re good,” Emerald couldn’t help but compliment how well Libra glossed the whole thing over, and turned it into promotion.

The audience grew more invested than ever. New bets and higher wages were flooding in. Additional drinks and foods were ordered. Previously uninterested bystanders were flocking over. And all eyes centered on Chariot and Yang’s team.

“Now, then!” Libra spoke up purposely loud enough for all to hear. “The wagers of the racer’s vehicles have been offered for prize of victory. Are the invested parties in agreement?”

“Yeah, no deal,” Chariot crossed his arms.

To which, the crowd started booing and giving him the thumbs down.

“Oh, shut up! Look at that puny thing! I’m not worried about losing, but I’m supposed to accept my bad ass ride is worth the same as that stupid bike? Come on!”

“Alright. How about we sweeten the pot?” Emerald started. “How much lien you want to make this interesting?”

“I’ve been winning races since I got here! Undefeated! You think I need money?!”

“Okay…What **_do_** you want?”

“Hmmm….” He scratched the bottom of his chin. “Her! That’ll make this a little worthwhile.”

For a second, everyone followed Chariot’s pointed finger to Neo.

And before, anyone could protest, Emerald shouted, “DEAL!”

“I take it both parties have reached an accord?” Libra interceded.

Chariot and Emerald both nodded. The mediator extended one hand to each of them, to which the two shook at the same time. To Emerald’s surprise, a sort of power seemed to flow from the woman’s touch. Like her Aura was mingling with hers.

“Through me, I, Libra of the balance and scales, recognize this contract as valid!!” she announced to the once more, roaring cries of the crowd. “Racers! Finish your final preparations!!”

As everyone was settling down and getting ready—Yang, Neo, and Mercury turned to Emerald, who was looking down at her palm.

“Hm… Maybe, I shouldn’t have done that. Well! I know you guys may not have exactly agreed on what just happened.”

“What the hell was that?!” Yang shouted.

Neo’s cheeks were puffier than ever as she inched closer to Emerald with her sword.

“Guys, I need you to focus. Yang, I believe you had a question.”

**_“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!”_ **

“Right. That the hell, was me making a deal so we could get this stupid race on. Face it, we were losing him near the end, and if he doesn’t bet his car, then what?”

“But, what if I lose?!”

“Uh…. don’t?”

“But—“

Emerald angrily grabbed the sides of her face.

“Listen, Yang. I brought you on this team. And I wouldn’t keep you around if I didn’t…. _believe_ in your usefulness. Understand?”

Yang kept quiet.

“Failure is not an option. If you lose us Neo, I’m disbanding our team. Don’t disappoint. Take all that hate, ball it up, and throw it at that sleaze ball and his stupid freakin’ car. I don’t care if you have to kill him, or run him into a wall. KICK. HIS. ASS. We’re Team Enemy! So, start acting like it!”

Emerald clapped the sides of her face and walked away.

Stunned for a moment, Yang was brought out of her daze when Mercury punched her in the arm.

“Kick his ass, Yang.” He punched her arm once more. “Team Enemy.”

He then, walked off to join Emerald on the sidelines.

“You told her it was okay to trash the car,” Mercury side-whispered to her.

“Did I? Guess, I got a little carried away. I’m sure the client won’t mind a little wear and tear.”

 _“I don’t suppose you’re_ **possibly** _going to say something, now?”_ Yang looked to Neo.

The small girl pulled her down into a long, forceful kiss. Neo’s slender fingers wrapped around Yang’s neck and through her hair. When they separated, Neo wrote in her sketchbook, and held it up.

On which was written:

Kick his ass! ♥

Team Enemy! Grrrrr! >=(

Neo revealed her usual vicious grin and made her way to Libra.

“She’ll make quite a prize,” Chariot called from his rolled down window. “Your bike isn’t worth a damn, but at least I’ll get something out of beating your—“

“I’m going to murder you.”

“What?”

“But before that, I’m gonna punch your teeth in♪”

“…”

“And when the race is done, I’m gonna take your crappy car, and I’m gonna run your ass over with it.”

“…”

“Again and again.”

“…”

“And again.”

“…”

“And mount your head as a hood ornament.”

“…”

Chariot rolled his window up in silence.

Yang put on her helmet, and the course display started downloading.

As the heat was about to start, all the racers began revving their engines. The crowd was restless. All betting had ceased and finalized. They were all settling in for the show. Even Emerald and Mercury got themselves a tub of popcorn.

“This is such a trashy racing movie,” Emerald commented.

“You know, I noticed, but I didn’t want to say anything…”

In front of the drivers, standing on the starting line was Neo. Her arms raised to give the ready and set.

She gave Yang a wink, and her appearance shifted to her more familiar, pink and brown hair color.

At the same time, her hands went down to signal the go.

Tires screeched and smoke billowed into the air. Flames fired from the vehicles’ exhaust. And all the racers shot forward into the night. Only the lines from their taillights were all that was left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Yang Line

** Yang Line **

.

_Speed isn’t a push._

_It’s pull._

_It drags a person into its whims_

_Kicking and screaming._

_Like gravity._

_Sweet, thrilling gravity._

.

.

Ten cars blasted through the tunnels, like bullets from a gun.

It was deep into the night, so there was scarcely any civilian traffic. The roads gave the racers several lanes to maneuver. And although, they were underground, the world around them was fairly lit. That is, from the tunnel’s lights and the sirens from the police cars chasing them.

Mistral’s finest were soft enforcement in recent times. With war looming, and trouble happening on the outskirts of the Kingdom, the world of underground racing enjoyed many nights of reprieve without them.

This one was not one of those nights.

Two of the police cars managed to catch up to one of the racers. They pinched the driver in from both sides, and slow them down. The racer’s headlights disappeared into the swarm of cop cars in the next second.

It was like watching a pack of wolves hunting down prey. They made use of their numbers and the ability to corner their quarry. And just like that, another car was consumed by the flashing blue and red lights.

Only eight racers remained.

Yang and Chariot were part of a small group ahead of the pack. It seemed only a matter of time before the cops would claim two more drivers that were trailing behind.

Watching the spectacle from above, barely skirting the tunnel’s ceiling, were several drones covered in decals. A camera operated under each carriage. The feed from the video linked to a giant screen, where the audience watched from the starting line. It also provided directions to the drivers for the course.

The tracking display read out on Yang’s helmet visor. She was almost too distracted by it, when steel grappling hooks almost caught her from behind.

Yang leaned the bike right, then left. The capture wires dug into the concrete, missing her by inches. Vehicles beside her were doing the same, and she just barely avoided a sure-death collision with them.

Dodging the cops’ projectile resulted in a loss of speed. An opportunity the officers fully exploited, as two more race cars were taken.

Yang glanced to the side and saw a policeman pull up. A hand came out the window holding a noose. The thing resembling a fishing pole extended towards her, but was batted away easily enough.

Seemingly frustrated, the officer started whacking Yang than trying to capture her.

“Grr…!”

She tried to find some room and a stable line to follow. When she did, she took her right hand off the steering handle, and pulled it back. Hips rotating in the process of the draw, Yang aimed shots where it would cause the most destruction.

“Back OFF!!!”

Her Aura flared with the glow of her hair. And in the next second, Ember Celica let out a vicious barrage.

_*Bang bang bang*_

Yang unloaded on the police car as it swerved uncontrollably. Its engine and tires shot to pieces.

She turned the accelerator hard to gain new distance.

_Wait, did I just open fire on a cop?_

_…_

_Oops._

_I’m a full-fledged criminal now, aren’t I?_

The map display on her visor blinked, as if to interrupt her thoughts.

Racers were instructed to take a maintenance tunnel detour than continue the rest of the way. All of them conformed gracefully into a line as they dove into a cordoned off section. The lead car, Chariot, smashed through the wooden warning sign like it was made of toothpicks.

In the span of a few seconds, the chasing police cars started to drift back. Their slowing down triggered Yang’s instincts. She told herself to be prepared for whatever was ahead.

The racers reached the end of the narrow tunnel and saw what deterred the cops from following.

As soon as they left the archway, they were met with the free air with no road underneath them. Their wheels turning on nothing but empty space. They flew across the sky long enough for them to gasp, and then scream.

Then, they were falling, nose tilted down at an angle. Their vehicles aligned with the steep incline of the reservoir basin they had entered.

Sparks flew as the bellies of their machines kissed the cement. And suddenly, they were driving at near-plummeting descent.

Like the drop in a rollercoaster, Yang felt tingles all over her body. Her guts seemed to leap in her mouth. Her eyes went wide with shock and excitement. Hormones and bodily chemicals pumped through her system like drugs.

For all intents and purposes, she should have flown off into the air, but the Bumblebee Mk. II. pulled her through the motion. It anchored its partner in its mad dive.

The racers traveled down the reservoir wall in mere seconds, and the angle levelled out.

When they reached even ground, the drivers found themselves in a valley on the outer walls of Mistral.

.

\--------------------

.

There was low visibility in the deserted wilderness.

Even from the vehicles’ headlights, the drivers could only see a short distance in front of them.

_Note to self: add night vision to helmet’s features._

A sentiment all of the remaining racers probably shared. Though, they couldn’t see each other very well, they could guess every pair of eyes was glued to their respective course displays. As it was their only guide in this world of infinite darkness.

At least…it was supposed to be.

The remaining six realized something was wrong when one of them suddenly began swerving.

After some gravel and dust were kicked up, followed by the sound of crunching metal, the vehicle was gone.

Yang scanned the area on high alert. Her senses dialed to a thousand from all the adrenaline pumping through her system. Trying to find something, anything remotely out of place.

And there they were. Much easier to see than she’d like.

Glowing red eyes followed them from the shadows, too many to count. They all knew what they were.

Grimm.

Yang ducked her head to avoid clicking pincers soaring overhead. A whip-like tail lashed out in front of her, and she banked right—just in time to avoid the strike. Her knee pads scraped the ground from the tilt.

_Death Stalkers…_

Countless numbers of them, by the amount of red circles dotting the horizon.

Yang looked to the side at the one other motorcycle in the race.

Its rider was sweating bullets. Feeling more vulnerable than most, with no protection whatsoever, compared to what a car would have provided. Nerves ate away at rider’s courage, and the close dodges only pried the cracks in the person’s resolve.

Wanting no part in the race any longer, the biker swerved from the pack and out of sight. Hoping that the Grimm would focus on the group rather than one lone vehicle. Whether they would survive their way back to the city, Yang would never know until she crossed the finish line.

After a while, the remaining competitors acclimated to danger looming around them. Enough so, that they once again began maneuvering around each other, trying to cut the other off or get ahead.

Chariot especially, was fluid in his steering. Despite the challenges the race provided, he managed to stay in total safety. The performance of his car clearly outclassed everyone else’s. By so much, a spectator would think it was a generation ahead in technology.

If the Bumblebee Mk. II wasn’t synched to Yang like a prosthetic limb, keeping up would have been impossible.

A loud crashing sound accompanied a shower of orange sparks. Chariot had just shoved another car off-course, careening into a group of Death Stalkers.

The scorpion-like Grimm were not as fast as the cars, but they did populate all over the wasteland. So, at any given moment, one could be only a few feet away.

With the competition thinning, and Yang presenting the only rival, Chariot started to focus her.

The gold-painted car ran parallel to the Bumblebee Mk. II. Chariot blocked Yang’s lines and tried pinning her close to any Death Stalkers they came across.

The close calls were getting closer. Her motorcycle was running out of room to maneuver. But they could see the lights of the city once more.

Their course guides had navigated them back to safer roads, and the Grimm were becoming sparse.

In a last ditch attempt, Chariot tapped the side of Yang’s bike and sent her on course for the last Death Stalker between her and downtown.

“RAHHH!!!” she roared, as she pumped her Aura into Bumblebee Mk. II.

The vehicle vented shining blue flames for a brief spurt. A fist cocked back, and then flew forward like a hammer.

The giant scorpion’s exoskeleton sundered, as its body cleaved in half. Fires burned what remained of the carcass.

Out from the explosion rode Yang, unharmed.

.

\-------------

.

It was the final section.

A long stretch of smooth, black pavement before the finish line.

No obstructions, no civilians, no police.

It would be the last seconds of the race.

Chariot tried one more time to shove Yang off the road, before it would be detrimental to himself to attempt it any further.

The biker was able to avoid the foul play, and the two entered the final leg.

Chariot opened the nitrous valve on his engine, and his car shot forward. A high pitch whine escaped his vehicle as it pitched itself harder and faster into the lead.

It was time for Yang to play her trump card as well.

Under the rushing winds and heavy g-force, she exhaled the air out of her lungs. Keeping any extra in could make her choke for what she would do next.

When she braced herself, she eked out the words to Ember Celica.

**[ I Burn… ]**

Her right arm punched into the center of her bike.

Both Ember Celica and the Bumblebee Mk. II shifted forms. The armored plating gave way to the shuddering engines beneath. Afterburner rockets torched with life, like a chain of explosions caged in steel.

Yang’s Aura flooded from her body into her arm, and from there, into the bike. Blue conflagration enveloped the rider and vehicle. The flames were so all-consuming, they licked the tires, giving the motorcycle a sort of haunting image.

And in that burst of speed, Yang lost all sense of hearing.

The world ceased to make a sound. Even her thoughts quieted; and there was only this moment for her in all existence.

Her surroundings passed by so fast, her eyes couldn’t keep up. The only clear thing was the single point ahead—her destination.

Yang couldn’t spare him a look, but she sensed he was there. Chariot was still there, and he was still in the lead.

_He’s going to win._

_I need to be faster._

_I want to be faster._

_More…_

_Give me more….!_

Yang felt her Aura strain, but still, she pumped out every bit she could. It was painful—like ringing out blood from her very veins. Every drop harder to squeeze out than the last.

Numbness was setting in, both physical and mental.

Yang was experiencing tunnel vision.

Her heart screamed to go faster.

Only faster.

Nothing else mattered.

…

…

Then, the light blue color of the flames flickered to green.

Yang burned NOS, leaving a trail of jade fire in her wake.

She didn’t blink or flinch. Her body worked her sore muscles to maintain balance. Careful movements of her fingers and arms kept her in the right line.

Yang could feel every piston, every pipe, every turbine overclocking. The Synchronizer made her one with the Bumblebee Mk. II.

The course display on her helmet went haywire, then dark.

…

…

**WARNING!! WARNING!!**

**STOP!! STOP!! STOP!!**

The red text suddenly blinked and a robotic voice yelled from Yang’s visor.

She let off the accelerator and switched to the brake. Her tires screeched as she angled the motorcycle sideways, before coming to a full stop.

Yang was still deaf for the most part, but the world outside her helmet began coming to her. And when she took it off, a tidal wave of cheer rushed her ears.

She knew.

She didn’t have to look at her competition to know.

Neo came bounding toward her, and Yang snatched her by the waist.

And for the first time, Yang initiated an intense, deep kiss.

.

\-------------------

.

On the rooftop of an empty parking lot, a man dressed in a butler’s suit with a long length of cloth draped over one arm, approached a lone car.

“I believe a congratulations is in order.”

Peafowl spoke with Team ENMY with the same formality he always did. A tone without any sense of enthusiasm or joy.

“Thanks! Why don’t you have a seat?”

“I would be happy to, Ms. Xiao Long.”

The butler joined Yang, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald in sitting on the hood of Chariot’s **_former_** car. Its once pristine gold polish, now marked with footprints and dripped ice cream.

It was an unsaid victory ritual for Team Enemy to get ice cream cones when they completed a particularly trying job—and this past one qualified.

“I trust the driver yet lives?” Peafowl checked.

“He wasn’t worth the effort to wash off the blood,” Yang answered.

“A prudent course of action.”

“So, Peafowl,” Emerald smiled. “You gonna tell us what this is really about?”

“I am not quite sure what you mean.”

“ ** _I mean,_** what does House Vermillion want with this car?” she patted the hood.

“I am not quite sure what you mean.”

Emerald groaned. “Fine. I get it. We’re paid to get the job done, not ask questions.”

“…”

“…”

“…Before I take my leave, I would like to impart a humorous story I once heard.”

All of Team ENMY sat up with attention at hearing that.

“There were rumors that one of Atlas’ former engineers had an odd obsession with street racing. This person in question, also assisted in the creation of a newly designed engine for their military’s aircrafts. In pursuit of his fanaticism, he traveled to a city known for its laxer rules and prolific street racing. To compete and dominate the competition—“

“He stuck the newest prototype Dust Reactor into his car?!” Emerald yelled in disbelief.

“Ah, you have heard this story before. Though, it does not pertain to the vehicle you have acquired in recent wagers.”

“Seriously?!”

They all stared at the car’s hood they were sitting on for a second.

“That’s a new kind of dumb,” Emerald sighed. “Well, you guys lucked out. Mistral’s been trailing behind Vale and Atlas in terms of military power for a while now. I can imagine Parliament using this tech to do some real catching up… And Chariot wouldn’t let out he lost the thing in a stupid race. Atlas won’t be the wiser that Mistral just got a piece of their newest hardware. Hmmm…. I get the feeling we’re being a little underpaid for this, Peafowl.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny your conjectures. However, my master has allowed me to remand your fees to an amount you deem fit.”

“Don’t suppose we’re getting school credits for this,” Yang mentioned. “I mean, I doubt your employer could persuade anyone to think this gig was for the benefit of a student’s education. There were cops. _I shot at them._ ”

“My master has made the appropriate arrangements. You need not be concerned.”

“House Vermillion’s influence, huh?”

“I assure you, I do not work under the Vermillion Wing Faction.”

Emerald’s eye twitched at the statement.

“Tomorrow, I shall visit your dorm to negotiate fees. Please prepare an offer before the time of our appointment.”

They all hopped off the car and Yang tossed Peafowl the keys.

“Good day.”

And with that, the butler drove the car out of the parking lot.

The four stared out to the sky that was now splashed with a bit of purple and orange. Dawn was upon them, and they all started to feel how tired this week really was.

“Did you guys hear that?” Emerald asked them seriously.

“Particularly…?” Yang responded.

“He clearly said he wasn’t in the Vermillion Wing Faction.”

“So?”

“So…. I did some digging into his name and his obvious nobility.”

“When was this?”

“While you guys were building the bike. You think I was just sitting around, twiddling my thumbs? I was doing my job too.”

“What did you find?”

“His family is one of the top names in the Faction. But he **_clearly_** said he wasn’t a part of it.”

“He could’ve lied about his name, or lied just now.”

“ ** _Or_** something really off is going on here.”

 _“See. Shoes….”_ Mercury added.

“Ah!! Whatever! I wanna head to bed. This is a problem for tomorrow night’s Emerald.”

As they were getting ready to leave, Yang took a second longer to take in the view. Her mind sunk into contemplation.

…

_I got mad, and I threw all my anger into this. Isn’t that what I used to do?_

_Have I taken a step back?_

_…_

_What would Masa say if she could see me now?_

_What kind of advice would she give?_

Yang looked down and caressed her Ember Celica. Her fingertips touched on the many scars and dents in the alloy.

_It activated, though. It wouldn’t have done that if I digressed._

_And I feel different._

_So, very different…._

“Heh!” she let out a confident smirk.

Yang stretched her back out as far as it would go.

“Soooo REFRESHING!!! HAHAHA!!”

“Weirdo,” Emerald called behind her. “Looks like the sleep deprivation finally got to you.”

“No. I just…

_I feel good._

_Comfortable in my skin._

_…_

_…_

_I’m sure._

_I’m moving in the right direction._

 

 


	17. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Team ENMY's recent success, the larger forces of Remnant begin to move. Including the enigmatic dark mind known as Salem. How the Wicked Witch will shape the situation of the war is anyone's guess.

** Something Wicked This Way Comes **

.

_She was a gardener_

_And the world, her garden._

_She grew, she nurtured, she cared._

_But for the weeds, she plucked_

_Without mercy._

.

.

In the palace carved of obsidian glass, the Wicked Witch dwelled. Her sanctum reside in the land of Spriggan, where none of the Four Kingdoms dared reach. A land where Grimm have claimed home.

Salem’s pale, white fingers drummed across the table, setting everyone at the summons on edge. Her nails tapped like daggers across their skin. Plucking at the unseen strings that made them puppets.

Her breath gave them permission to breathe. The parting of her lips meant they should listen.

“Would someone care to explain to me **_why_** we have fallen so far behind schedule? Anyone? You are all certainly able-bodied and able-minded. Many of you work tirelessly and express such loyalty and devotion, it is inspiring. Truly, it is.” She paused. “And yet, we are still lacking. Surely, there must be some cause of this. Or do you feel an absence of urgency you so desperately require?”

Those gathered around the table remained silent. Their necks bent and heads hunched down.

“The question was not rhetorical. Must I set an example of one of you? **_Must_** I resort to such base practices? My word, so light you can afford _not_ to take seriously?”

Still, more silence. A tension heavier than black tar weighed on their shoulders. It made any words sticky in their mouths.

“One of you, say something before I tear the heart of every corpse soon to be found at this table.”

 _“We apologize for our delays,”_ one voice spoke up. “The White Fang has run into unforeseen difficulties. We are working to correct the problems, so that we can fulfill our part of the plan on time.”

“Finally, one speaks. The only one with a spine, apparently. Although, I am rather surprised it was you and not your teacher. Do tell, Adam— _where is dear Raven?_ ”

“I…don’t know,” Adam gulped. “She’s ignored my calls prior to the summit.”

“Hmmm…speak your mind, lieutenant. I sense you have more to say on the matter.”

“She is defective and a traitor to our cause. A deserter, who shouldn’t have been welcomed back under any circumstance. I know her, and as you’ve said, she is my former mentor. There is no doubt she plans to betray you.”

“I am completely aware of Raven’s backstage plots.”

Adam turned to the front of the table in surprise.

“You are? Then, why?”

“The woman proves useful. Because of her actions, Mistral grows ever the useful pawn. Even if she acts unwittingly.”

“I don’t understand.”

“There is no need to, Adam Taurus. Now, what becomes of the White Fang’s glorious leader?”

“Temujin loses more support every day. By refusing to participate in the war and staying in Vacuo, she’s practically announced to every Faunus she doesn’t care what happens to our people. It’s only a matter of time before they elect me to succeed her. There are some who advocate for Raven, but they represent a minority.”

“Good, good. I had high hopes for your predecessor at one time. She was a most trustworthy right hand,” Salem laughed lightly. “How fitting it is that you are succeeding where she failed.”

Adam bowed. “I only do what is right for my people.”

“And I will do right by you. The Faunus will have their day, I guarantee that,” Salem revealed an icy smile. “Of course, the subject of your affections is a given, as well. The young Miss Belladonna is of mutual interest.”

Adam didn’t know what she meant by that, but sensed his time to speak was over. As a result, the young man leaned back into his chair as the topic of conversation shifted.

 _“Hades,”_ Salem’s voice echoed. “How does the situation fair in Atlas?”

A tall man, completely covered in spiked black armor rested his arms on the table. The sounds of gears and hydraulics whined with his minutest movements.

“Not well, your grace,” his voice hissed with heavy distortion. “It is proving difficult to garner any influence in the higher echelons. The fools only listen to those who have the most coin or bear the last name Schnee. My apologies for my failings, your grace.”

“Atlas…what a surprising thorn in my side. Who would have guessed the Kingdom’s corrupt, capitalistic dictatorship would work in their favor at a time like this? Though, I suppose it is also that very reason the fools will never have the sense to break bread with another Kingdom.”

“The situation does present opportunity to start an uprising in the poor.”

“Hmph. A method you’ve proposed before, I remember,” Salem grunted with dissatisfaction. “Very well. Act as you see fit, but bring me results—Or as invaluable as you think you may be, I’ll dispose of you and find another. And remember to keep collateral harm to a minimum.”

The Witch hated the idea of unnecessary destruction. Not under any pretense of care or worry over innocent life— _but greed._

To her, all of Remnant was her possession, and Hades’ plan advocated a risk to damaging her own belongings. The people were her subjects. The Kingdoms were her crown jewels. And the world, her estate.

“Where are we with the Maidens?” she asked Hades again.

The individual was Salem’s sole high-ranking agent in Atlas, and as such, had full access to the Cross Continental Transmit System(CCTS). Although, he still expected it, Hades coughed under the prolonged questioning.

“The current Maiden of Winter is wearing thin, your grace. She was ill-chosen to begin with, and will not last your prolonged assault. Should you wish it, her powers are yours to take at a word.”

“Excellent. And the others?”

“Reports across the network suggest no change in the Fall Maiden’s status. Cinder remains frozen atop Beacon’s tower. Beyond the reach of Vale’s forces, and our own.”

“We can afford to let her keep for now.”

“The Maiden of Spring’s last sighting was in the far south of Vale’s continent.”

They all heard a hologram crackle and turned in the direction.

There, a small man with frizzled white and black hair looked, bug-eyed. An uncontrollable tremor shook his hands, as he tried to hold them still.

“Continue,” Salem’s voice called, ordering them to pay no mind.

 _*Ahem*_ “The Maiden of Summer’s location,” Hades went on. “…continues to elude us. There have been no reports on the subject’s whereabouts across any of the Kingdoms.”

The whole room went deathly quiet.

Although, the Witch hadn’t uttered a word or sound, those present could sense the anger emanating from her. Like murderous intent wafting through the air, the summit’s attendees went stock still from fear—wishing that if they paused long enough, her wrath would come to pass.

“Hm.” Salem’s nails drummed on the table again. Her glare pierced through them, one by one. “Why do you waste my time?”

Some swallowed hard. Sweat perspiring at their temples.

“If none of you have anything else to report, why do you yet linger?”

None of them could leave their chairs quick enough.

A herd of feet shuffled from the group, who some were the most influential and dangerous individuals in the whole of Remnant. But that didn’t stop them from the fear and awe they felt at the might they had seen Salem demonstrate at one time or another. Otherwise kings amongst their own, were but only simple vassals to the Witch.

As frightened as they were, they also carried a mysterious sense _reverence_ for their “Queen”. Her anger was never hate. She never truly despised them, which was odd. And while, she commanded obedience, they gave their loyalty without the need of it.

Once, the room was clear, Salem breathed a tepid sigh.

“Henry. How is our little pet project coming along?”

The hologram that interrupted the conversation before, crackled again.

“Project Hive Mind is prog…progressing smoothly,” he spoke with a fragile tone. “After more testing…testing, I can provide an accurate value of Bean’s abilities.”

“Hm…According to intelligence from Hades, you will soon have the data from a live test. Shall I look forward to the results, Henry?”

“Yes…yes. Bean is ready.”

“Good. That makes me very happy.”

“Yes…yes. Happy.”

“Get some rest, Henry. You look tired.”

The image of the tiny man flickered, and even through the fuzziness of the projection, his deep saggy eyes were apparent.

“Not tired,” he croaked. “Still…. Work to do.”

“Right, of course. I’ve taken up enough of your valuable time, already. Make me proud.”

“Yes…back to work…Yes.”

The hologram zapped and disappeared.

Salem was now truly alone.

She gazed outside her window at the Grimm that populated her lands. Large and small, some the size of insects, while others with the girth of mountains. The Witch closed her eyes, and she could feel others across Remnant.

Feeding into their hate and despair, like a delicious taste between her teeth. And vice versa, the creatures of malcontent took notice of her presence. Some looking in her direction, and others ignoring.

And somewhere in the far reach, she sensed him too— _the focus of all her ire._

“Ozpin…”

She wasn’t foolish enough to believe the reports of the Headmaster’s demise. If he was so easily disposed of, Salem would have won undisputable rights to Remnant long ago.

Cinder had done well. Exceedingly so, but—

_No. The old one, yet lives._

The Witch tried to reach for him.

_Ozpin…_

She could feel her cold fingers almost wrapping around the shard of his existence.

_Ozpin!_

But then, it was gone.

_This little game of ours is going to end, you arrogant old fool. And when it does, I’m going to delight in snuffing the last of you from all existence._

.

* * * * *

.

 “Ozpin.”

Qrow looked at the silver cane resting on the table. His forehead wrinkled as he brought another glass to his lips.

Lately, he’d been experiencing strange dreams in his sleep. Nightmares of Summer and Autumn. Moments of dread, in a place where only Grimm existed. Memories of beautiful times and worlds fallen to ruin.

Only to wake up to remember nothing of it. Just the trace feelings of depression remained and the out-of-place nausea that his world didn’t mesh with the ones of his slumber.

The Huntsman sat alone, in the corner of the tavern. An establishment located near the west beach of Mistral.

The journey across the ocean was difficult. Borders were under close inspection, from Vale and Mistral’s side. A task made more difficult, with all the help he had to provide Ruby and her new team.

A waitress walked by and placed a drink on his table, and departed with a hospitable smile.

When Qrow went to reach for the glass, a Grimm mask was set on top of it.

“That’s enough of that, I think.”

“For this little reunion? Not even close,” Qrow grumbled, while meeting Raven dead in the eyes.

He lifted her helmet and downed his drink with annoyance. After ordering two more, and knocking them back in succession, he pulled out his Scroll. A sequence of numbers was dialed, and then tossed onto the table.

A second later, Taiyang Xiao Long’s miniature form hummed to life on the electronic surface.

“Tai.”

“Raven.”

The former spouses shared a silent staring contest for a moment.

“You mind telling us what you’re dragging Yang into?”

“You mean, what’s she’s gotten into _herself_ ,” Raven crossed her arms.

“She’s following you because she believes in you. She shouldn’t.”

“But she is, and she does.”

“You’re putting her in danger.”

“Hmph. She’s safer than she ever was with you. Yang’s understanding what it takes to survive in this world. She might be skirting danger, but she’s learning how to fight the _real_ battles. And that makes her safer than she’s ever been.”

“Look, I’m all for her learning to fend for herself. We’re not going to be around forever, and she’s going to have to rely on her own someday. But do you really think having her in Mistral, letting her take part in the war, is that the way to do it?”

“Mistral’s going to win this. Atlas is going to burn. So is Vale—maybe Patch too, if it gets bad enough. Would you rather she be on the losing side?”

“We have different opinions on that, but that’s beside the point. I’m not letting you do whatever you want with my daughter.”

“Then, by all means. Come in, and whisk her away home. Oh, wait. You already tried that.”

“Raven.”

“And what did she do? She walked away. She didn’t belong where she was, and she walked. Sound familiar?”

“She’s not you.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you saw her now. And I’m not even around. She’s growing up all by herself, no parental guidance needed.”

“Please…Raven.”

“What?”

“If you care about her at all, please. Send my daughter back. Just think what Summer would have wanted.”

“DON’T,” Raven snarled. “Don’t. You. Even. Dare.”

“I’m just sayi—”

“That’s low. Even for you. You don’t bring Summer into this. No one does. You tell Ruby all the lies you want. But not **_my_** girl.”

“ ** _YOUR_** girl?! Since when have you ever shown even a shred of—“

 _“Enough, the both of you!”_ Qrow interrupted. “I swear, some of our fights with Salem or the Grimm were more civil than this.”

He was about to take another drink, when Raven snatched it out of his hands and drank it herself. Her eyes shone redder than ever.

“You want Yang?” she spat at the hologram. “I can give you her number and her address. Try to convince her to head back to Patch. Go ahead. But I’m warning you—if you try to force her to do anything she doesn’t want, I’ll cut you down. She needs to be on her own more than she needs _you_. You just have your head stuck too far up your own ass to get that!”

“You don’t get to tell me what’s best for Yang! You’re not her mother! You abandoned her!”

“I didn’t leave Yang with _you_! I left Yang with SUMMER!!!”

“…”

Raven took a second to catch her breath.

“But Sum isn’t here anymore. You did your best, but it wasn’t enough. If Yang can raise herself, I plan on letting her. Whether you approve or not, doesn’t matter a damn to me.”

Taiyang’s projection was struck speechless for a few moments. Qrow thought about speaking up, but thought not to interfere, seeing it not his place.

“This…isn’t how it should be,” Taiyang’s voice hummed, after a time.

“You think?” Raven replied bitterly

“No… I mean, not _this_.” A loud sigh escaped him. “How is she? How’s **_our_** daughter?”

Raven’s demeanor softened. Her voice, more sympathetic.

“She’s fine, Tai. She’s doing well. I can’t say I’m fond of her choice in teammates, but they’re also helping her grow in their own way. She’s a tough kid.”

“That, she is.”

Qrow looked on at the two and felt nostalgia pang at his heart. The world had hardened him and gouged out a lot of his sentimentality. But he never let go of what Team STRQ was.

And here they were, the three remaining members. Different paths traveled, but still in the same place. Albeit one by holographic interface.

“Have the nobles done anything about her yet?” Qrow spoke.

Raven turned to him. “No. I’m sure they don’t know **_what_** to make of her. There was a contract her team fulfilled that was issued by one of them, but not much else. Even if they did try something, I have enough clout to make them back off.”

“Oh, really?”

“Of course. I’m Raven Branwen. The one who brokered an alliance with the White Fang when Parliament needed soldiers the most. Also, the savior and upholder of Faunus rights.”

“Heh. And how many people are wise to all that?”

“The **_right_** people.”

“If you say so. The news is crediting your work to Parliament and the other noble houses. You might not have as much **_clout_** as you think. Keep watching your back, Raven.”

“I know, Qrow. Like that’s not the hardest lesson we’ve both had to learn. So, onto our next topic. Why _are_ you and Ruby here? Does she know about Yang?”

“No, but it’s only a matter of time. **_Team ENMY_** is building up a reputation. Wonder how things’ll play out if they meet.”

“Who knows. And the reason you’re all here?”

“…”

“Deciding whether to let the enemy in on your little secret?”

“Something like that. You wanna tell me what **_your_** plans are?”

“Ultimately, the same as yours. It ends with Salem’s corpse at my feet.”

“Heh. So, how do you plan on doing that? By leading Mistral and uniting the White Fang with the Vacuo Branch? Then, bring the campaign to Spriggan once the war’s done and won?”

“Maybe. Better chance than looking for Ozpin, and praying he’s still alive and with a plan.”

“…” Qrow threw her a suspicious stare.

“It was a lucky guess anyone with sense could make.”

“Hmph,” Qrow scoffed. “Maz clued me in on something. A tower east of the Windpath. Heard of anything like that?”

“From Masa, huh? Can’t say I have. I know there are some old ruins that way, but I’ve never been. No reason to.”

“Guessed as much. And while we’re at it, let’s keep this our little secret, shall we? You don’t do anything to get in my way, and I don’t get in yours.”

“Fair’s fair, little brother.” Raven got up and put on her mask. “I’d stay longer, but I think it’s better to leave this on a high note.”

“Always knew how to make an exit.”

“It’s either that, or you two piss me off again.”

 _“Raven,”_ Taiyang called up. “Promise me, you’ll look out for her.”

“I won’t. I have enough on my hands to worry about without Yang. She doesn’t need anyone looking out for her, anyway.”

“I can’t help, but worry.”

“Well, don’t.” Raven paused. She looked to be thinking hard on something. “I know I don’t have the right to say this, but I’m asking this on her behalf. Probably the only motherly part of me I can be right about.”

“What’s that?”

“…Whatever happens, whatever she does—“she breathed a long exhale. “— _Don’t hate her for what she becomes… **Whatever** she becomes._ ”

“…Personal experience?”

“It could make all the difference.”

“…”

“Take care of yourself, Tai. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay out of this war.”

“…I think I could say the same to you. Summer would’ve agreed.”

“You two always cared too much.”

Whether the statement was a compliment or a diminishment was too complicated. Such was, the ex-spouses’ relationship. Love and hate intertwined themselves so deep, they could no longer be differentiated.

Raven ordered another drink for Qrow before she left.

And with her departure, the three members of Team STRQ separated again to travel down their own respective paths.

.

* * * * *

.

The sound of a motorcycle revving sent birds flying from every tree it passed.

Piston-fire from the engine could be heard for miles out, echoing over low hills. Nothing much in the landscape except forest, meadow—and a ramshackle house centered in a clearing.

Mercury parked the Bumblebee Mk. II in front of the wooden gate before the cottage.

He powered the engine down. The kickstand flicked out with a bit of force. He lifted his helmet and set it on the bike’s handlebar.

“Hm.”

Mercury stared at his old home for a while, half a thought to just turning the bike around and driving the hell away. The jumbled-up memories bouncing around his head didn’t help with his decision either.

Eventually, he decided on going up to the worn-out shack. Emerald, who remained silent the whole time, walked alongside him.

As they entered the house, they could see evidence of animals making the place their home. No signs of people. No squatters, which Mercury half-expected there to be.

The young man stood outside his childhood room for a second wait, before turning the door knob. It was the exact way he left it, the day he killed his father and was picked up by Cinder.

A small bed occupied the spartan-style room. Different weapons littered the floor and table, from disassembled guns to chipped knives. Tools of the trade for the assassin his father was training him to be. And of course, the bandages.

Long rolls of gauze splashed with red lay on the floor. Mercury saw an eyepatch he once had to use, after a “training accident”. Cheap ointment and other medical supplies sat about the place, within arm’s reach of everything else.

He could still remember the smell of blood and rubbing alcohol, and it made his nose turn away. Wounds that were long healed seemed to ache under his skin. And he was overcome with the sickening urge to burn it all down.

There was nothing sentimental about it.

The room was only a place he came to lick his wounds. No ways in fond memories.

He walked around to the backyard.

There, stood a headstone behind a mound of dirt, where Marcus Black’s body was buried. The grave had no decorations, no signs of ceremony. No words etched on the slab of rock either.

Mercury remembered tossing his father’s body into the hole like a sack of flour. He spat on his corpse before shoveling dirt onto it. The young man didn’t even want to provide a gravestone, but something indescribable moved his body to do it. He also considered writing something profane as the inscription, but decided against it.

At the time, Cinder offered to burn the body, as well. But for some reason, Mercury thought cremation would be “too good for the old prick”.

So there, he stood. Before the grave of Marcus Black, and Emerald beside him.

He took out a bottle of whiskey he had bought earlier. The intense smell made Mercury flinch when he opened it. More bad memories, more flashbacks he’d rather forget. A boy drenched in alcohol after having a glass shattered against his skull. Always scared, always crying—whimpering.

Mercury gave Emerald a look that told his partner to take a stroll.

Without a word, she turned and left him alone.

The young man set the whiskey bottle on top of the dirt mound.

“Bet you’d like a drink, wouldn’t you, old man?” Mercury sneered. “Come on, get up. Get up, so I can kill you one more time. It isn’t fair, y’know. How many times did you beat me, and I only got to do it once, huh? You’ve gotta be kidding me with this.”

He was met with nothing, but silence.

“It’s not fair…” Mercury seethed. “IT’S NOT FAIR, YOU BASTARD!!! WAKE THE HELL UP, AND FIGHT ME!!!”

His eyes darted in sudden anger. The first thing he saw was the headstone, and he kicked it.

Cracks in the slab branched out from the boot print. The thing tipped over with a thud.

Mercury panted hard with ringing in his ears. He could feel the blood collecting in his head. Heart, beating so loud, it was like a hundred drums playing out of synch.

After a moment, he let his breath slow. The violent pressure in his head lessened.

Mercury thought of destroying the grave and the remains of his old house again. A thought that came every time he visited on the anniversary of his father’s death.

_It would be so easy._

_And probably, really satisfying._

“Well…if you’re not going to have a drink.”

Mercury picked up the whiskey bottle and tossed it into the forest. He despised alcohol for reasons obvious.

Mercury lifted the gravestone from the ground and positioned it as it was before. A thought occurred to him, that it looked rather fitting to have his boot print as an “inscription”.

“Bye, pops. See you, next year.”

Mercury gave a wave and walked towards the wooden gate.

He saw Emerald waiting, back leaned against his old mailbox, appearing bored.

“Sorry for the wait,” Mercury said to her.

“Done?”

“Done.”

“Good, because I found some very ominous mail waiting here.” She pulled out a black envelope between her fingers. “ _’To the Black Family, From the Black Family’_. When were you going to tell me about this?”

“Today.”

“I thought Cinder got them to back off.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Cinder’s not around right now.”

Emerald scowled. “This might be a problem.”

“Really? I’d have never guessed.” Mercury walked up and took the letter. He turned it, examining its front and back.

The envelope was folded in dark parchment. Cursive, white ink noted the receiver and sender. It wasn’t the first one he’d received and it wouldn’t be the last.

A family of assassins could be…persistent.

“Don’t tell Yang. Maybe, Neo. But I think we should keep this just between you and me,” Mercury said.

“Oh? And what if I said I wasn’t going to help?”

“Are you?”

“……Cinder would probably blame me if she woke up and found you dead.”

“That’s just another way of saying you love me.”

“Don’t make me hallucinate your dad. I’ll do it.”

“Yeah, you love me.”

“Ugh…. Gross.”

 

 


	18. Hit List

** Hit List **

.

_Before we saw their numbers,_

_Before we saw the glint of their weapons,_

_We heard their footfalls._

_Like drums of war._

.

.

…

…

“…”

“…mmMMGAH!”

Yang woke with a violent jolt from something shoved up her nose. She snorted painfully on reflex, and cleared the irritation from her nostrils.

Paper hung stuck to the side of her cheek from drool. Her body felt stiff from sleeping on a table. Trying to get her bearings straight, Yang looked about her surroundings and recognized it as one of Haven Academy’s libraries.

Though, she made a lot of noise on waking, the facilities were practically empty, so no one paid any mind. Save for the one person sitting across the studying table, Yang was completely alone in the great hall of books.

She threw a heated glare at the boy who had woken her.

“Bean. What was that for?”

“You were snoring. Loudly. Interrupting my reading.”

“Couldn’t have tried a more gentle way?”

“Attempted. Was ignored. Resorted to…other alternatives.”

After his half-hearted explanation, the boy retreated back to his book. The tome of which, was almost half his size.

The student’s name was Bean. With his small stature and large forehead, he bore close resemblance to his namesake. The boy’s tiny size was further accentuated by the school’s uniform, which, despite being the smallest size available, wore long and baggy on his body.

Unlike most others who attended Haven Academy, Bean was only ten years of age. Possessing of an advanced intellect, he was also part of the newly regimented “Strategic” class offered at the school. As well as studying under the direct mentorship of one of the professors and leading Grimm researchers: Henry Stein.

If there was a word others described Bean by, it would be _genius._

Perhaps, because of his ability to learn faster than the teachers could teach material, the boy often skipped class. Choosing to spend his time at the library when no one was around. Which funnily enough, led to his acquaintance with Yang.

With a sudden renewed interest in academics, Yang had taken to studying seriously as of late. She attended lectures, took tests, even participated in the classes’ sparring matches. Although, she still only fulfilled the minimum of mandatory attendance. Skipping non-essential lectures in favor of hitting the books of the library in her spare time.

Yang gave an outstretched yawn that made her back and neck crack all over. The result of her poor sleeping posture.

She rubbed her eyelids and gave a sharp sniff.

“Bean…Help me study for the test coming up,” she requested groggily.

“I am busy…So. No.”

“You’re reading a novel.”

“Relevant education. Philosophical morals. Invaluable at this age.”

“Hm…” Yang read the cover of the book. “ _’The Man With Two Souls’, huh?”_

“You’ve read this text previously?”

“A little. I…fell asleep partway through.”

Bean sighed. “Then, I assume, you do not know argument it is based.”

“The duality of man, right?”

The boy cocked his head to the side. “Impressive.”

“I had it explained to me,” Yang chuckled, remembering a discussion with Blake a long time ago. “Struggling with some inner demons?”

“…Possibly.”

“Aren’t we all.”

Yang began trying to sort the books and papers surrounding her. Many of them documented historical events, notable figures, and variations of Grimm. Half-finished notes and assignments also included in the mess of materials. She couldn’t help but realize how much more studious she was now, compared to when she was at Beacon. One of the many things that were changing within her.

 _“Afternoon, Yang. Bean. Looks like you could use some help,”_ a voice suddenly greeted them.

Yang and Bean turned their heads to see Inna Kao tipping her cowgirl hat to them. Her being there meant one of Yang’s mandatory classes was about to start.

“Hey, Inna. If you could help, that would be great.”

“No problem. What are friends for?”

“Yeah, Bean. What are friends for?”

The boy continued to read his book, attempting to ignore the two.

As the scattered notes were being organized, and the books being put into neat stacks, Inna and Yang chatted.

“Still, I’m surprised yer suddenly takin’ classes so seriously. From our last talk, I got the impression you didn’t care much ‘bout graduatin’.”

“Hehe! I’m a little surprised myself. I think I just got greedier is all.”

“Greedier?”

Yang shrugged.

 ** _“_** Some stuff happened and I just decided…… **_I decided I still want to become a Huntress.”_**

The simple answer hung in the air for a while.

Inna smiled from ear to ear.

“Good on ya’, Yang. Huntress is a noble aspiration. But, I must admit, it’s a bit disturbin’ how easy yer getting’ through the class ladder. Bein’ that you never fight with yer full team.”

“It can’t be helped.”

When Yang proposed participating in the school matches, Emerald only answered: “We’re a team in name only. You feel like wasting your time with class ranks, so you can get some stupid license? By all means. But I have better things to do.”

Mercury feigned some interest, but opted to spend his time sleeping instead.

Fortunately for Yang, Neo was more than happy to oblige her. And from the results, her petite partner was really all she needed. In spite, of having to fight 2v4 odds, the pair managed to win every one of their ranked matches.

“The Vytal Festival is later this year. You plannin’ on participatin’?”

“Hmmm.” Yang scratched her chin. “The Vytal Festival, huh? It doesn’t count towards the Huntress Exam, does it? I’ll probably opt out.”

“That’s the same skepticism you showed ‘bout classes. Now, yer goin’ full force.”

“Yeah, well, that’s different. Plus, I don’t have very good memories of the Vytal Festival. Is the tournament even going to be interschool? I can’t see a ceasefire being called to allow it. Especially after what happened last year.”

“True. But there are negotiations goin’ on, so I wouldn’t count out the possibility just yet.”

“This year…it should be held at Atlas.”

“Yep.”

“The Vytal Festival, huh…” A bitter smile surfaced. “It _would_ be pretty ironic if my team entered, considering my and Merc’s fight before.”

“Yeah… now that you mention it. How exactly do you two get on after somethin’ like that?”

“It’s complicated.”

“I reckon.”

While Inna sorted through some folders, certain papers peeking out caught her eye. She set down the rest and began rifling through the portfolio containing dossiers on several Huntsmen and Huntresses. Some of them, widely known figures throughout the Kingdoms.

“Uh, Yang? How’d you get these?”

“Oh, those. Iunno. I just kinda asked for them and the record office gave them to me.”

“Huh, pretty sure these ‘er supposed to be classified.” Inna began leafing through the pages. Even Bean set down his book with interest. “Summer Rose. Qrow Branwen. Raven Branwen. Taiyang Xiao Long,” she read off different names associated with a past suppression of a major Grimm called, Monstro. “Adam Taurus…?”

The figures noted, became more obscure as she went on.

“Okay, give me that,” Yang took the packet back. When she held it in her hands, she glanced at the record Inna was about to read.

On it, was a profile picture with a brief summary typed:

**Cinder Fall**

**DOB: N/A**  
Place of Origin: Mantle  
Semblance: N/A  
Status: MIA

Most of Cinder’s bio had black lines drawn through its sentences.

“And what’s this?” Inna stared quizzically at another folder. This one seemed to bring a furrow to her brow. “Yang?”

“…You have your hit list. I have mine.”

Inna flipped through the pages with a dire expression. Her demeanor becoming more grave as she went through them.

“I know you ain’t the kind, but you wanna explain to me why these are all Faunus?”

“You’re right, I’m not the kind.” Yang thought about taking the portfolio back, but stopped. “Anyone in there you know?”

“Mmmm…none that I recognize.”

“Good. Because they’re members of the White Fang. More specifically— _they’re the ones responsible for what happened at Beacon._ The ones I’ve found so far, anyway.”

Inna visibly twitched.

“Yeah. Luckily, I can say for certain. I don’ know, nor do I associate myself with any of these varmints. These people represent the worst of the White Fang.”

“Do you support the White Fang?”

“Like any large group of people, they have their good apples— _and their rotten ones_.”

“Ever thought of joining up?”

“I was mighty tempted once upon a time. But those Grimm masks. Eck! Not my style,” Inna joked.

“Good to hear.”

_Though technically, because of mom, I’m part of the White Fang too._

_Let’s hope she doesn’t make me wear a Grimm mask later._

“Still,” Inna interrupted her thoughts. “I never figured ya for the vengeful sort. You gonna hunt them all down and ghost ‘em?”

“That’s a good question. Not sure what to do yet, to be honest.” Yang shuffled the papers into the folder once more. “But I’m looking forward to finding out, when I do.”

“…Some things, you can only understand in the moment, huh? You sure like testin’ yerself.”

“I’ve always found experience to be the best teacher.”

“I swear you give the word _headstrong_ a whole new meanin’. Now, let’s see if we can fit some smarts inta that noggin along with all that stubbornness.”

Yang glanced at the clock.

“Yeah, we’d better get going,” she nodded.

As she stood, she took the school’s blazer from the back of her seat and put her arms through its sleeves. The uniform was a bit formal for her liking. And Yang quietly wished she could just wear the leather jacket Emerald bought her.

While thinking on that, she turned to Bean.

“Y’know, my sowing’s not something to brag about, but I could probably make some adjustments to your uniform.”

She and Inna gazed down at Bean’s sleeves that threatened to swallow up his hands. Also, his pants that needed to be folded multiple times at the bottom.

“Not required,” he replied.

“So, you say. Worried I’m gonna make it worse? I used to do the same for my little sister’s clothes.”

“Not required,” Bean answered again, hugging his arms.  

Seeing as he was being protective of his clothes, Yang decided to respect his privacy.

“Alright. Let me know if you ever change your mind. Coming with us to lecture?”

The small boy, once again, dove into his book. “Not interested.”

“You sure? It’s Professor Stein’s lecture.”

“I’ll go,” he amended shortly.

And without a moment’s delay, he closed the text, placed it on a shelving rack, and was out the door.

Yang and Inna looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged.

And then they were off to class.

.

* * * * *

.

The lecture hall was shaped into a round theatre.

Students sat all along the auditorium. Their desks facing the center of the room. In the middle, was the teacher. His voice magnified by a microphone system. And a great hologram rotated, brightly detailed for all to see, even by those in the farthest back seats.

At the moment, the projection displayed an enhanced map of Remnant zoomed in on the space between Atlas and Mistral.

“Now, Would…would someone care to explain to the class why Atlas has made no att-ttempt to invade Mistral from the north?”

Every student stared at the professor with an off-tilt look.

Henry Stein wasn’t a man of prominent features. His hair was frizzled and stiped with black and grey strands. His eyes seemed to pop out, more so behind the concentration of his glasses. The jacket he wore was roughly patched and untidy.

Still, in spite of his odd appearance, there was an intensity about him. Even as he droned on with a tired voice.

“A-anyone have an answer?”

In the hall housing almost two hundred students, only Bean raised his hand.

Professor Stein saw him, but only stared emotionlessly.

“Miss Xiao Long,” he addressed Yang, who was seated next to Bean. “D-Do you have a hypothesis?”

“Uh…!” Yang flipped through her notes in a panic. “Was this part of the reading?”

“No, it was not. But I…I must stress the importance of thhhinking on your feet. Please demonstrate a plausible, em, theory. Yes.”

Yang grew more nervous. She looked to the side and saw Bean with a disappointed face, unwilling to help her. She looked to the other side, where Inna was also refusing to make eye contact, in fear of also getting called upon. An expression that virtually all her peers wore.

She sighed and felt a bead of sweat trickle down.

_Come on, I can be smart._

_I can totally be smart!_

_I’m not just muscles and punching._

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Emerald and Weiss were making fun of her.

Yang blinked a few times and stared at the teacher, and then at the projection.

After scrutinizing the map for a good minute and reflecting on the lesson material, she tried putting two and two together. She knew the Professor wouldn’t ask something completely off-topic. Recent lectures talked about the histories of failed settlements. A large variety of Grimm was covered, including each species’ behaviors and habitats.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Yang’s head like a light bulb.

“Does it have something to do with the Dracul Isles?”

Stein only continued to look on in quiet patience.

“Right…Whole theory,” Yang massaged the back of her neck. “Well, one of Atlas’ military strengths are their airships.  While Mistral has a better navy, they’re behind when it comes to flight technology,” she was beginning to rationalize. “If Atlas planned to invade, they’d do it by air. And they’d do it easily too.”

“Except…?” Stein ushered her along.

“Except the Dracul Isles are in the way.”

Yang eyed the small islands that dotted a distance from Mistral’s northern coast.

“Thirty years ago, a fishing village was founded on the string of islands. But like many new settlements, the people’s anxiety attracted the Grimm. It wasn’t long until they were overrun, and the Grimm made the isles their home. The type that settled there were **_Vlads_**. A type of flying Grimm.”

Stein nodded and pressed a button on his console. The map projection zoomed in on the trail of islands, while a new image materialized right beside it.

This new hologram was that of a giant mosquito. Its lengthy snout contained barbs and sharp blades reminiscent of a lance. Like all Grimm, the insectoid was all black except for the bone white head piece and crimson eyes. In addition to its spear-like weapon, the creature possessed the ability to drain Aura or Dust if a source was impaled.

“If Atlas wanted to invade Mistral, they would have to fly over the isles. But the Vlads have a large population there, and would swarm anything that came near their territory. _That’s why_ _Atlas hasn’t invaded.”_

 **“Yet,”** the Professor added.

Bells rung throughout the hall, signaling the class session over. Sounds of chairs being turned as students were leaving their seats, and lining to get out of the auditorium.

On the loudspeaker, Stein called out.

“Bean. Please stay after class.”

The small boy turned and nodded, walking down the stairs to his mentor.

Yang couldn’t help, but notice the odd relationship between the two. It seemed Bean looked up to Stein, not so much as a mentor, but a father figure. In contrast, the Professor treated the child with no affection whatsoever.

Her mood sobered at the thought, as she turned around to leave.

.

* * * * *

.

Sailing on the northern seas, one of Mistral’s patrol ships was making its usual routine checks.

With tensions increasing between kingdoms and refugees immigrating to and from other nations, security along the borders heightened with each passing day. Even the workers, who thought the work was tedious, could sense the importance of their duty. So, they kept a sharp eye out, reporting anything remotely out of the ordinary to their superiors.

The captain of one these ships searched the sea with a pensive stare. Years on the ocean made him acute to the subtler changes. And he could almost feel something wrong in the way the wind blew, or how salty the air smelled.

He wanted to leave the deck and take in the situation outside. But before he could get any idea at what irked him, he bumped his knee against the edge of a metal box.

“ARGHHH!!! CURSE ALL THE—“

He stopped himself from shouting any further, else he’d make a fool of himself in front of his crew. Instead, he glared at the device with all the hatred his agony brought.

There was a reason for the captain’s sudden mishap. Although, he knew his ship like the back of his hand, this piece of equipment was installed only two days ago. He didn’t even know what the thing did.

All his superiors told him was if the device ever started acting up, he was ordered to bypass the ranks and contact Military HQ immediately. With such drastic measures in place, it made the captain think twice about hucking the damned thing off his skiff. The machine was probably important.

_Wonder if I broke it, when I knocked my—_

Without warning, the box started whirring with life. A read out with listed values appeared on the visual display.

_I didn’t break it, did I…?_

Preparing himself for a scolding, he decided to follow his orders and contact HQ. He would report the machine’s readings and let them know it might have been caused by him kneeing the contraption.

As soon as the captain was given a line and reported the values, he was cut off from saying anything further. The personnel on the other end put him on hold for a few minutes.

When the line resumed, a new voice came over the communication. This one he recognized as the General of Mistral Armies and the current leader of Parliament.

“You are hereby ordered to withdraw immediately, Captain. Good work,” said the grizzled voice.

The feed then cut out, leaving the captain flabbergasted.

He gave the order to his crew to return to Mistral’s shores.

Upon arriving at the harbor, he and his men saw different ships heading in the direction they came. Everything and everyone at the docks could be seen moving in an orderly kind of chaos. Urgency sprung from each step, but nothing careless or clumsy.

The captain looked at the box on his ship like he was beholding a cursed item.

It wasn’t long before his crew was ordered to a new sortie, receiving fresh assignments for a high-speed transport vessel.

Only later, would the captain learn that the machine he almost shattered his knee on was a detection system set up to locate specific energy emissions from Atlas’ new Dust Reactor. A reactor engine that would be present on almost all of Atlas’ warships, which the reported values indicated, was a lot.

The development of the early detection system was only possible, due to a certain mercenary team obtaining the prototype reactor, and sending it Parliament’s way.

.

* * * * *

.

As far as labs went, Professor Henry Stein’s was abnormally large for single person use.

Taking up a whole floor in the science department’s underground basement, it was the size of a mini chemical plant. Industrial-grade hardware lined the walls and barrels full of different reagents were in ready supply. Test tubes the size of people bubbled with a dark purple liquid. Inside the containers, floated shiny crystals of black.

And in the center of the workshop, Bean reclined in a chair resembling one found at the dentist’s. Leaning back into the seat too big for him, he waited patiently as his “father” finished his discussion over the sound feed.

“I under…stand, Prime Minister.”

“Run the preliminary tests in double time, Doctor. I need him functional before the operation starts.”

“It is all moving acc-ccording to schedule.”

“Our forces will deploy shortly. I am going to ask you one last time. _Is the boy ready?”_

“Bean is at…performable standards.”

“…I’m signing off. I’ll contact you again when our forces are sortieing for the Dracul Isles. Do not make my people fight **_two_** fronts at the same time!”

“Bean is…at performable standards.”

The sound cut out and the professor returned to the boy lying in the chair.

“Your…clothes.”

Bean quickly sat up and removed his baggy blazer and undershirt.

With his upper body laid bare, several wounds and metallic implants could be seen embedded into his flesh. His spinal column was not made of bone, but steel and wiring, which connected itself to the plugs on the back of the chair. The ports spun to secure the positions like screws fastening into place.

If they were painful—and they surely were—Bean did not show it.

As Professor Stein was about to engage the last pair of wirings on opposite sides of the boy’s neck, he had no choice but to look at the child in full.

There was no trace of fear or doubt in Bean’s eyes. Rather it was a look of adoration and fidelity. A happiness given from simple attention. It was the innocent way an adolescent saw his parent.

And in that instant, Stein hesitated.

“Father?” Bean’s voice cut like a cold knife. “Has a problem surfaced?”

The Professor swallowed hard and pushed the child’s expression out of his thoughts, and replaced it with his wife. It was enough to harden his resolve and to let him do what was needed.

He attached the conductors to the sides of Bean’s neck.

Stein operated the console and started running preliminary tests. After analyzing the subject’s health, he measured out the dosage on the computer, and then distributed it with another. The fluid in the giant liquid containers siphoned off.

It traveled through the machinations before being injected along Bean’s spine and into his neck.

…

…

The chair almost lifted off its hinges when Bean’s body began convulsing.

The boy could feel Bane flooding his arteries. Gloopy tendrils latched across the edges of his mind. Pain that traveled all over his body began to coalesce at the front of his skull.

An extra head piece burst from under the skin of his face. The white of his eyes dyed black and his irises stoked with an eerie light.

.

* * * * *

.

In her obsidian palace, Salem sensed something and looked in the direction of Mistral.

A thin smile formed on her lips.

**_“So, the last fairy tale begins.”_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

** EXTRA **

\----WARNING----

Below, I list references made in the story. I know some of you like to figure out which things represent what, so if you would like to form your own answers first, do not read past this. If you want to know the answers, well then….

\-----

Inna Kao > *backwards spelled* > Anni Oak > Annie Oakley. Legendary gunswoman, famous for her sharpshooting and trickshots.

Vlad Grimm are based off Vlad the Impaler, otherwise known as Vlad Dracula. The infamous figure Impaled his enemies on spears, mosquitos penetrate skin with their mouths. Mosquitos drink blood, vampires drink blood. Parallels drawn from there.

Brass Libra. Libra is symbolized by scales, which can be the scales of justice. Also, represented by Lady Justice.

I might do this from now on when I introduce new elements or go in-depth on some of them story-wise.

_As always,_

_Thank you for reading and your support._


	19. Raven and Yang's Christmas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas for Raven, Yang, and their teams.

** Raven and Yang’s Christmas Story **

 

_This is a sidestory and does not occur in timeline of the previous chapter. The chapter after this (20, I believe) will pick up where chapter 18 left off. I kinda just did this for a weird bit of fun. Enjoy! Happy Holidays!_

.

* * * * *

.

“I hate the holidays.”

Summer turned to Raven, while in the middle of decorating the Christmas tree in their dorm. The ornament she was holding, fell from her grip and bounced on the floor, like some poor creature.

“What?”

 _“I hate the holidays, Sum_. I thought I made that pretty clear leading up to today.”

“I thought you were joking before!”

Raven raised an eyebrow. To which, Summer scrunched up her expression into a scowl that didn’t befit her face.

“Oh, yes. I’m Raven,” she said with a poorly imitated voice, swaying her hips in exaggeration. “I’m always grumpy, and broody, and I say terrible things all the time, and I make terrible jokes, and say harmful things. So, no one can ever tell when I’m joking or just being mean.”

“Hey, that was pretty good.”

“Grrr…!”

“Well, don’t let me ruin your fun. I only stopped by to pick up some stuff before heading out again.”

As Raven reached for the sword sitting on her bed, a flash of white blinded her. The weapon disappeared. And reappeared, curled in Summer’s arms.

“No.”

“Summer…”

“This is our first Christmas as Team STRQ! You can’t just go!”

“Yes. I can. Just celebrate it with Tai. He seems the type of idiot to like this stuff.”

“Nope!” Summer shifted the sword behind her back. “All four of us are celebrating Christmas together! This is an order, as your leader!”

_“What are you two on about?”_

The two heard a voice from the doorway and saw Qrow leaning against the arch. Taiyang appearing shortly after.

“Perfect timing!” Summer pumped her fist. “Tai!”

“Yes?!”

“Apprehend Qrow! Your leader commands it!”

“Uh…” Taiyang awkwardly grabbed Qrow’s arm. “Got…you…”

The Branwen siblings stared at their teammates, like they were watching weird animals at the zoo.

“You don’t need to worry about Qrow,” Raven chuckled. “I’m sure **_he_** would put up with you, if you asked him nicely.”

“Huh? Really?”

“Oh, yeah. He loves you so much, after all~”

 _“Shut up!”_ Qrow crowed.

“But, does that mean…”

“Summer! She wasn’t serious!”

“Does that mean…” Summer ignored him and gazed up at Raven with puppy dog eyes. “…you don’t love me?”

 _“Ugh.”_ Raven made a troubled expression. “That’s—I…” _*Sigh*_ Her palm cupped her forehead. “I can’t deal with you.”

“Raven! You’re the one I want to spend the holidays with the most!!!”

 ** _“””GUH!”””_** Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang all clutched their hearts for completely different reasons.

Believing she’d finally won her comrades over, Summer puffed her chest out proudly.

“Well! I believe that settles THAT! And not a moment too soon cause…I can’t reach the higher branches.”

All four of them turned their attention to the giant pine tree. The peak of its height reached the ceiling of their dorm.

“I’m not _that_ tall,” Qrow frowned.

“Just turn into a birdie and fly up there.”

 _“That’s_ demeaning.”

“Caw caw!”

“What are you doing?”

“Saying thanks!”

“…”

To hide his blushing face, Qrow transformed into a crow, and began flying up decorations.

“We should also take a picture!” Summer piped up.

At this point, Team STRQ’s leader had taken full control of the other three and was running away with it.

…

…

…

In a humble cabin, on the island of Patch, Summer cracked a small smile at the picture frame in her hands. It was a commemorative photo of Team STRQ on their first Christmas together.

A lot had changed since their days at Beacon.

They had graduated and become full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses. But the paths they took afterwards, could not have been more different.

Qrow became Ozpin’s left hand man and secret protector of Remnant. Raven joined the White Fang and Salem, trying to topple humanity. Taiyang still worked as a Huntsmen, but mainly put his time to teaching at Signal Academy. And Summer…

Summer became something much, much more.

Looking out into the night and falling snow, she opened the windows wide.

“You should come in,” she spoke with a friendly tone. “Must be cold.”

“…How did you know I was here?” a voice called back.

Summer’s eyes flickered with a silver glint.

“Right.” Black plasma erupted beside Summer, and Raven stepped from the void. “They’re asleep?”

“Like you didn’t already know. You waited until it was late before showing up.”

“Hmph.”

Despite Raven’s standoffish demeanor, there was a faint vulnerability there too. A weakness to her former leader she was never able to get rid of. And it was obvious why.

Without waiting a beat, Summer embraced her. This woman, who fought the world and destroyed so much of it, and would only reap more in the future. Summer simply embraced her with so much love, it hurt.

Raven hesitated, but eventually hugged back.

“I can’t stay.”

 _*Sigh*_ “Of course, you can’t. Wouldn’t want anyone to know Raven: enemy of the world, is really just a big softie.”

“I _will_ fight you, Rose.”

“You could.” Summer’s eyes shined again. “But you’d lose. No matter what gifts the dark side’s given you.”

The two traded challenges and grinned. Raven could sense the overwhelming Aura that irradiated from Summer. At the same time, Summer could feel Salem’s influence and the power of the Grimm pulse from Raven’s sword.

By all accounts, they were enemies. But there were times they put such things aside.

“You’re not going to ask about her?”

“Oh. Sure. How’s Ruby?”

“Raven!”

“…I don’t have any doubts you’d be the best mother for her.”

“But Yang’s mother is you, and it will always be you.” Summer began leading her to the children’s room. Their steps fell careful and silent. “You can run away from Tai. You can run away from Qrow. And I wouldn’t be able to find you, if you really wanted. But trust me, when I say this, Raven. One day, Yang’s going to come after you, and there won’t be anything you can do to stop her.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“For someone, who got the best grades in school, you can be really dumb sometimes.”

“Who’s being dumb, I wonder? Tai and Qrow agree that this is also the best for Yang.”

“All three of you. Idiots. The day she comes after you, I want to be there to gloat that **_I_** was right.”

Raven gave a quiet laugh, which made her laugh too.

Summer nodded to herself. “Yeah. I really want to be there when you stop being so stupid, and just accept Yang as your daughter. I’d probably cry tears of joy.”

“That thought makes me _really_ uncomfortable.”

“Raven.”

“Hm?”

“This is an order from your leader.”

Raven paused. “I haven’t heard that in a while. And you’re not my leader anymore.” Expecting some sort of quip, she waited. But Summer only stared at her in silence. “What’s the order?”

“Don’t die until Yang gets to meet you.”

“…That’s a tough order to fill. I might be dead tomorrow.”

“An order from your leader is law!”

 _*Sigh*_ “…Roger that.”

“Good.”

The two stopped before the kids’ room and inched in slowly from the small crack in the door.

There, they saw Ruby and Yang sleeping soundly in their beds. Summer reached out a hand to brush back their bangs to reveal their youthful faces. They squirmed a bit, but did not wake.

Raven extended her fingers to her daughter, but pulled back within millimeters of her. Then, Ruby caught her eye.

“What…is she wearing?”

“Cute, right?” Summer whispered excitedly.

“But black and red? I was sure you were gonna dress her like yourself.”

“Why? I think you look pretty cool and cute, though?”

“Don’t say that! It’s embarrassing!”

“Hmmm….?”

“Well, I **_was_** going to give this to you, since yours was wearing out, but…” Raven took out a present.”…Maybe, this is better for Ruby.” She handed it to Summer.

When Summer opened the box, she saw it was a brilliantly crimson cloak with a hood sown on.

“It’s woven out of Dust, like yours,” Raven explained. “Should be useful.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Matches her color.”

The two mothers gazed down at their daughters for a moment longer.

“You don’t have anything for Yang?” Summer asked.

“No…Maybe, someday.”

…

…

…

 _“Someday, you’ll do something, and I’ll understand your exact reasons.”_ Blake narrowed her eyes. “But…that is not today. So, what are you doing?”

“It’s a mistletoe!”

“Yes, I’m aware. What are you doing?”

Blake was lying on her back, reading her book as usual when Yang crawled on top of her with a mistletoe dangling in hand.

“…You can’t tell?”

“……..No.”

“Even if you’ve probably read this exact scenario in a hundred different books?”

Blake’s bow twitched and her face reddened. Her fingers tensed around the cover of her book, as she brought it up like a shield. Her lips trembled and her voice seemed to shoot an octave higher.

“O…Okay—“

“Ha! Got you!”

Yang leapt off the bed and started jumping around victoriously. At the same time, Ruby and Weiss filtered into the room. Apparently, they had been watching the whole thing from the door.

“What’s happening? What is going on?”

“They’re idiots. These two sisters are idiots. That’s what’s going on,” Weiss answered Blake with a trace of shame.

“I don’t understand.”

After high-fiving Yang, Ruby turned to the other two.

“It was just a little fun on our parts.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah!”

“ ** _’Our’_**?” Blake glanced to the side and saw Weiss frowning with the same burning cheeks she had. “Oh, I think I get it now.”

_So Weiss was a victim too._

“We figured you two grouches would be grouchier this time of year,” Yang grinned triumphantly. “So, Ruby and I decided to play a little Christmas prank to bring some Christmas cheer!”

“I see. How thoughtful.”

“Right? You get it.”

“Oh, yes…I get it.”

“Huh? Blake—“

In a short frame, Blake closed the distance between them, grabbed Yang by the chin and kissed her fiercely. The move was sudden, but lasted for an extended period. Long enough, that Yang forgot to breathe through her nose from the shock, and almost suffocated.

When Blake finally released her, Yang was wearing a sort of crooked grin. Her mouth hung open, brain not working from a lack of oxygen— _and other reasons._

“See. I got it,” Blake said to her, deadpan. And then, left the room with a speedy stride.

“Uh…Hey! Wait—Blake!” Yang chased after her.

Outside and down the hall, Weiss and Ruby could hear their teammates’ voices trailing out of the building. Blake repeatedly saying, “Don’t come near me, don’t come near me, don’t come near me…”. Yang, trying in desperation to appease her.

With only two left in the room, Weiss tried to process what just happened.

While she did so,

“Weiss! Weeeiiiiss~!!”

“What is it, you incessant—“

“Muuuu~ Muuuu~” Ruby had her eyes closed and was puckering up her lips. “Me too~ Me too~♪”

“YOU DOLT!!!” she shrieked. Weiss’s hand smacked against Ruby’s head, trying to keep her away.

“But! But~”

As Ruby’s frantic advance pushed Weiss to the window, she couldn’t help but watch the scene unfolding outside.

Yang was down on her knees, while Blake stood above her. The other’s boot on her thigh, increasing the pressure. It looked very pitiful and painful to watch, but Yang seemed repentant.

Weiss couldn’t help but think,

_I wonder if Yang’s Christmas will be painful next year too._

...

…

…

_*Pant*_

_*Pant*_

Yang was out of breath, and exhaling hard through her teeth. Dense puffs of white mist expelled with every pump of her lungs.

Blood ran down her arms and face, painting her injuries vividly. Her clothes were tattered, and her orange scarf in particular was torn and stained. It pained her as it was the last remaining article of clothing of her old dress ware.

Yang’s sight blurred. Her body felt cold from the blood loss. She verged on losing consciousness.

Just when she was tipping over, Neo appeared at her side and held her. When Yang started to fall the other way, Mercury supported her other shoulder. Both of them were also in rough shape, but the young blonde girl seemed to have taken the most damage of the three.

_“Well, that was a thing.”_

Emerald scowled, as she kicked over one the bloodied-up bodies on the floor. Her injuries were the lightest of the four, but was far from unscathed. Her wounds included a particularly nasty cut on her chin.

Team ENMY had taken a job shortly earlier.

A bounty was put out on a wanted fugitive in the area. According to the officials, the man in question was one of Mistral’s gang bosses. Previously captured by the police, he managed to escape, and attempted to regroup with his subordinates.

Due to its sudden urgency, the gig paid much higher than the usual, which led to Emerald taking the job on. A decision that led the whole criminal outfit collapsing on top of them.

“Come on, one of you. Give me a hand here!” Emerald shouted. “The bounty has to be on one of these face-down pricks.”

She continued kicking the bodies over, trying to get a good look at their faces. All the while, Yang, Mercury, and Neo just glared at her.

They had the same thought in mind; “She’s the one who screwed up, but she still has the nerve to order us around—while we’re in this kind of condition?”

Yang pushed off the two holding her up and strode towards Emerald, enraged. When they were within inches of each other, the tension was so thick between them, one could feel the air shudder.

“What?” Emerald met her eyes.

Yang lifted her arm, and then—shoved Emerald violently to the side. She used her boot to kick over one of the unconscious bodies in particular.

It was the bounty.

In anger, she ripped her torn scarf from her neck and tossed it to the ground. Yang then, heaved up the bounty on her shoulder, and started walking away without a single word.

They later notified the authorities on the gang’s hideout and threw the target on the station’s front step. After Emerald collected the bounty, the four of them herded to the nearest open building they could sit in. Which happened to be a small, dive bar in downtown. Unlike most times, when many places were open at all hours, tonight was an exception—it being Christmas Eve.

As soon as they walked through the doors, they received dirty looks from the several patrons at the bar. Eyes followed them as the four made their way to their own separate booths to stitch up their wounds. None of them wanting to be around each other at the moment. Although, they usually helped each other with medical treatment, there was a bitterness in the team dynamic tonight.

One sleazy drunkard walked over to Yang, who had her jacket off, dabbing a purpling bruise on her collar.

“Aren’t you kids too young to be in a place like this? Could be dangerous for a young, pretty lady.”

“I can handle myself.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because we’re the ones who just took down Senior’s gang tonight.” The wooden table under Yang’s prosthetic arm began to spread cracks. “It wouldn’t take much to add some drunken asshole to the body count, wouldn’t you agree?”

Even though her Aura levels were low and her stamina was tapped, Yang prepared to put her fist through the man’s face in the next second. It didn’t matter to her that he was now paralyzed with fear and sweating profusely. She just wanted to put him out of her peripheral vision as quickly as possible.

In the next instant, a thin dart flew stuck right into the man’s ear lobe, causing him to scream in horror. Holding the side of his head in agony, he bobbed back and forth, calling for help. Which made it more impressive when a second dart pierced his other ear.

The drunk’s screaming doubled, and he turned to the source of the projectiles.

Neo casually sat there, one leg crossed over the other. A third dart between her fingers. One eye closed, and aimed right at him. Her cute little tongue sticking out.

The rusted tip sunk straight through the man’s nose, dead center. It gave him a resemblance crossed between a woodpecker and a clown. Deciding to leave it in until he could get to a hospital, the drunk did his best to simply run out of there.

In his escape, Mercury’s foot conveniently rested in his path. Causing the man to trip over, nose first into the floor. Everyone heard a moist squish sound upon impact.

After much stumbling, and leaving a mess of blood, tears, and vomit, the drunkard was gone.

Fear set into the other patrons. Despite, their best efforts to avoid further contact with Team ENMY, they flinched hard when Emerald made her way over to the bar. They jumped in their stools when she slammed her hand on the table.

“Payment for damages, cleanup, the darts.” Emerald lifted her palm to reveal lien set on the table. “And a round for everybody. For your own protection, if you’re thinking about saying something, put a drink in your mouth instead. It’s for the best.”

The barkeep gave a stiff nod and picked up the lien. Seeing Emerald didn’t leave, he became worried. “Is there something else, I can do for you?”

“I said a round for **_everyone_**. Whiskey neat, if you would be so kind. Strawberry sunrise for the lion queen over there. Your dirtiest vodka for my friend with the aim. And…something nonalcoholic for the one with the terrible quaff.”

While Emerald ordered beverages for her team, Neo put on Yang’s jacket and sat on her lap. Yang zipped it up, which fit like a sleeping bag over Neo’s small form. And then, gave her a small peck on the lips.

 _“I hate drunks. Almost as much as I hate the holidays.”_ Mercury complained as he walked over and slid into the same booth. “Whose bright idea was it to come to a bar on Christmas?”

“Who else, but our glorious leader,” Yang snarked. “Really good leadership tonight, Em.”

Emerald was in the middle of coming over with drinks in hand.

“Yeah, because going to a hospital with drunk AND whiny injured people is _so_ much more preferable. And paperwork.” She set a glass down for every one of them and sighed. “Tonight was a bad call. It won’t happen again.”

“Is that her idea of apologizing?” Yang asked Mercury.

“It’s her way of saying she loves us, and doesn’t want us to be mad at her anymore,” he answered.

“I’m treating you out of the goodness of my heart. The least you two can do is shut up and drink.”

“That’s her way of saying thank you, but she’s too embarrassed.”

“That’s the way I heard it.”

“Screw. You. Die.”

“Weird toast, but it’ll do,” Yang raised her glass. “Screw-you-die!”

“Screwyoudie,” Mercury chimed in.

Neo also raised her drink happily.

Unable to deal with it anymore, Emerald imitated the sentiment lazily, while shaking her head.

…

…

…

It was Christmas morning when Team ENMY arrived back at their dorms.

Exhausted, the four of them immediately fell into their beds—Neo falling on Yang’s than her own. She felt a box underneath the sheets and handed it to Yang before drifting off.

With a wary look, Yang opened the present.

Inside, was a long, bright yellow scarf with a card. When Yang draped the cloth around her neck, she felt something special about it.

After channeling some of her Aura through her body, the scarf reacted with a glow. The edges flared and small flames spat from the tail ends. It reminded Yang a lot of Ruby’s cape.

Curious, she took the card in hand to find the sender.

Which, all it read:

**_To Yang,_ **

**_Saw the one you have was wearing out._ **

**_Merry Christmas._ **

 

 

 


	20. Stage, Lights, Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Atlas air fleet is amasses along the ocean line, and Mistral must respond. Their armies, along with Team ENMY are deployed. The Second Great War of Remnant begins.

** Stage, Lights, Curtain Call **

.

_What lies most at the end of a tragic play?_

_Sorrow_

_Or_

_Applause?_

.

.

The train swayed gently side to side, like a mother caressing her child.

Despite the speed it was traveling, the locomotive raced along its tracks with a soothing ease.

In one of the car’s compartments, eight students from Haven rested. Team ENMY sitting on one side, while Inna’s FIRE Team occupying the other. Each of them biding their time in their own little ways before arriving at their destination.

Emerald immersed herself in reading the orders from Military High Command. Mercury was scarfing down energy bar after energy bar, which were provided free of charge. Neo occupied her time penciling something in her sketchpad. While Yang, repeatedly flicked a card in and out of existence between the fingers of her right hand.

After mastering her prosthetic to fold a crane, she began training her mechanical arm do things her original flesh could not. The effort to regain her old control was over. Now, Yang endeavored to surpass it.

It was only recently that Emerald gave her some instruction in sleight of hand. An exercise that was proving rather fruitful, if not entertaining.

Yang made the playing card reappear again, as if pulling it out of thin air with a satisfying snap.

 _“Fancy trick,”_ Inna commented across from her.

A stem of wheat bobbed up and down between the girl’s lips. Inna’s hat wore a bit lower from napping earlier. Something the rest of FIRE Team was doing, as they all had their hats covering their faces.

 “I got somethin’ fer ya.” Inna pulled a playing card from her breast pocket and spun it to Yang.

She caught it and flipped it over curiously.

It was the five-of-hearts. A bit smooth and worn around the edges. The material felt warm to the touch. Other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

“What’s this?” Yang asked.

“My callin’ card,” Inna grinned. “You find yerself in some trouble— _you call_.”

The blonde girl shrugged, snapped her fingers, and the card was gone.

As soon as word spread of Atlas forces amassing on the ocean line, the whole Kingdom of Mistral rose to action. What few airships they owned, their fastest vehicles, trains rescheduled to suit the top priority operation; all of them were deployed to bring the Kingdom’s force to bear. And the place they gathered was the northern harbor of Mistral, from which they would disembark for the Dracul Isles.

More and more troops arrived at the docks by the hour. Any and all seafaring vessels were prepped and reinforced for battle. Some of them being retrofitted completely.

A hectic scene for sure, but one that communicated a united front. They knew what lay beyond the horizon—for so long now. From the civilian working their earnest, despite not being able to fight in the war directly, to the soldiers rechecking their gear for the umpteenth time, a harmony existed in these people. A voice, a word, a purpose moving them for hearth and home.

_Mistral does not fall._

_Mistral was the first._

_And it will be the last._

_Our Kingdom is Eternal._

And a wind moved through them, violently towards the protection of their friends and family. Like ships riding at full sail, or heroes marching with the sun at their backs. The warrior’s resolve in them burned, eager and willing.

This was the atmosphere that greeted Team ENMY and FIRE Team, as they stepped off the train. The morning sun shone bright, forcing them to shield their eyes.

Alongside the eight, were a number of students from Haven Academy. The military accepted soldiers from the school, but they were by no means forcibly drafted into the war effort. Almost all of the students enrolled in Haven’s Strategic Class answered the call. Many children of various noble houses joined in hopes of bringing honor and merit to their family names.

Separating from the rest, Emerald led Yang, Mercury, and Neo to their designated sortie. Inna leading her group in the same direction.

In the middle of the chaotic prepping, the eight arrived before a slightly disquieting scene. Everyone working at their assigned dock wore Grimm masks.

Some spared the newcomers a glance before continuing to carry out their tasks. Others held their attention just a little longer. It seemed Team ENMY and FIRE Team were going to reinforce a regiment composed of the White Fang.

Standing at the center of a group of Faunus, Emerald spotted the military officer they were to report to. A woman clad in maroon samurai armor.

“Mom,” Yang called out.

Raven shifted in their direction.

“It’s Commander, actually,” she corrected with a mixed reluctance.

Yang took notice of the ones gathered around. Seeing more members of the White Fang sent a cold prickle down her back and a slight tinge at the point of her knuckles. Perhaps sensing the young woman’s hostility, the soldiers went on edge. Hands hovered over their weapons, ready to draw at a moment’s notice.

“Everyone, at ease,” Raven waved them down.

Watching the Faunus move their hands away at her mother’s order, the message drove home to Yang that Raven was indeed “the one in charge”.

Both stared at the other with an estranged air. If they were normal mother and daughter, this would likely be a moment to embrace. But, of course, Yang and Raven’s relationship was far from normal.

The older woman titled her head to a corner of the docks, ushering her daughter to join her in private. They then, separated from their groups and walked to the edge of the harbor.

“Commander, huh?” Yang couldn’t help but question.

 _*Sigh*_ “A title taken out of necessity. The only reason being _I’m_ the only one Parliament trusts to lead this joint task force with Mistral’s military.”

“They couldn’t trust Adam?”

“For obvious reasons.”

“He around?”

Raven gave Yang a measuring look.

“No. Planning something?”

“Not **_really_**.”

“You two can be such a handful. So much animosity. A bit of it, more than justified. And there’s that whole thing with Blake—yes, I know about your Faunus ex-teammate, who used to be in the White Fang. But I need you **_both_** alive.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“You know, you’re both a lot alike.”

Yang cocked her head violently.

“Do. Not. Say that.”

“Why? Because it’s true?”

“I’ve been meaning to say this for a while now, but you’re pretty casual about the guy who cut off your daughter’s arm. Even if he **_was_** your student.”

“You faced Adam with low Aura, while tapped out on Dust, and every element of advantage on his side. Don’t be spoiled. You’re lucky your arm is **_all_** you lost.  He’s never an opponent you want to make light of. Remember that.”

The young woman clicked her teeth with annoyance.

“Yang.”

“Yeah?”

Raven took a moment to gather the thoughts she wanted to convey. Her words, being chosen carefully to reflect their weight.

“…Today’s a day that will test you in ways you never imagined. You’ll likely regret everything you’ve done by the time this day’s over.”

“Alright. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because this is the last chance you’ll get to back out before it’s too late—before you get in too deep. Because from now on, it’s all on you. No one you can blame, no circumstance or excuse will justify the actions you are about to take.”

“You’re offering me to leave again.”

“I’m **_telling_** you to leave again.” Raven held Yang in a fierce stare, probing for any sign of wavering. “You are becoming a liability. You’re getting good, don’t get me wrong, but you’re breakable. I won’t fault you for going back to Tai. No love lost.”

Yang soaked it in for a second.

“Liar. You’d totally hate it if I went back now.”

“Only because I’d have to admit that Tai was right.”

“It’s okay, mom. I’m not running away from this. If I break, I break. It just means I wasn’t enough.”

Raven gave a deep sigh.

“That’s easy to say now. I’ve seen tougher things than you crack under all that weight.”

“Yeah, but it’s the only way I know. Maybe it’ll be harder to say when the day is over, but…”

Yang lapsed into silence, and Raven started sorting her thoughts again. A flash image of a young earnest man, brought down by the cruelties of the world. And then, a more recent memory came to mind, causing Raven to give a small huff.

“I didn’t know what to think when you first showed up with your…’team’. It made me second guess how much of you was your father and how much of you in there was me.”

“And the verdict?”

“At the time, I wished there was less of me. But in this moment, I hope there’s more.” A hint of sadness lingered in the latter. “On another subject…”

“Hm?”

“I had the same thought the last time I saw you, but…” Raven revealed a strange expression Yang had never seen before. A look of concern oddly enough. “…That midget’s grown quite attached to you.”

“Uh!” Yang spotted Neo out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah! I guess, we got kind of close being on the same team and all. We’re actually partners!”

“I recall a time where she stood over your unconscious body with an oversized ice pick. If I hadn’t stepped in, she would have killed you.”

“Ahaha…” Yang chuckled uncomfortably. “Well…It’s probably the opposite now. Neo’s helped me out a ton. I don’t know if I could’ve gotten this far without her.”

“Hmmmm….” Raven leaned in with an air of skepticism.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just wonder what your father would have to say about this.”

“About…what?”

“Your _partner_ ,” Raven worded with a snide look.

Yang swallowed her spit and awkwardly laughed again. Her brain panicked, as she minded Neo. In contrast, Raven lost herself in thought observing her daughter.

_I don’t know if it’s cowardice or belief that stops me from telling her the truth…_

_This fight will break her, no matter how she survives it._

_Because at the end of this battle, she’ll realize…_

_She’ll never be the hero of her story again._

.

* * * * *

.

While Raven and Yang had their mother-daughter conversation, Emerald and Mercury found some space of their own. Together, they faced towards the horizon. The Dracul Isles peeking just within sight.

“Done stuffing your face?” Emerald asked.

“Only ‘cause they started complaining something about emergency rations.”

“For someone who isn’t _whole,_ you sure know how to put it away for a guy your size.”

“I burn a lot of calories. And I want to make up for all the food I didn’t eat because **_somebody_** said we were supposed to be saving on cash.”

“And we still do. Our funds aren’t nearly as fat as I’d like.”

“Why do we need the lien, anyway? We’re not ‘sponsored’ anymore, but it’s not like we’re strapped. What, you planning on running off somewhere with Cinder to an island you bought?”

“The thought crossed my mind.” The young woman delighted in the fantasy a little. “Remember how we were before Cinder got us into Haven?”

“You mean the camping? Yeah, I remember.”

“We couldn’t cook so Cinder cooked for us.”

“Yeah. Too bad you never picked up that talent.”

“Shut up. **_You_** never learned how to do something as simple as your own damn laundry. Who doesn’t learn to get bloodstains out, by now?”

“Cinder was good at that too. Still wonder if there was anything she **_wasn’t_** good at.”

“She hated it when we complimented her on chores. Never got around to asking why. Maybe, I will when we get her back.” Emerald’s mood grew more somber. “I wonder how she would lead this team.”

“Better…but not much better,” Mercury sniffed. The salty air pricked his nostrils.

“Think you have me all figured out, do you?” a soulful voice came.

Mercury wheeled about and there, he saw Cinder standing at his elbow. Her dress and the way she carried herself was exactly like he remembered. The same glowing yellow eye followed him, like he could never escape its sight.

“Gah! Don’t…don’t do that.”

“Hahaha!” Emerald laughed as Cinder’s image faded from her. She went quiet for a time. “…What do you think she would say, if she saw me now?”

“That you were the only one for the job.”

“That a compliment?”

“No. You were **_literally_** the only one. I mean, blondie or me? Or Neo? Could you imagine?”

Emerald let out a small laugh. “Yeah…Guess, I was the obvious choice between you idiots.”

“Yup. Like it or not, the leader of Team ENMY is the wise and masterful thief, Emerald,” he announced sarcastically, before performing an extravagant bow. “May she forever steal, and keep our pockets and stomachs full.”

Emerald scoffed and crossed her arms.

As her mind wandered back to older times, she knew she had to force herself into the present. Nostalgia could wait. So, she would give one final thought, before shutting that part of her away for the coming moments.

“…I miss her,” she uttered with a soft tone.

“Yeah…” Mercury answered with the same forlorn manner. “Me too.”

Emerald tossed him an energy bar before unwrapping her own.

“Alright, Merc. Suck it up. Don’t get all sappy on me before we have to pull a job.”

.

* * * * *

.

As the armies finished assembling, Raven explained the battle’s layout.

A massive Atlas air fleet was making its way to the Dracul Isles. Their objective being, to destroy the Vlad Grimm’s nests, which acted as natural barricades for Mistral. Upon doing this, Atlas would be able to establish supply lines and gain a strong foothold in Mistral territory. It was no exaggeration to say the coming battle would be pivotal to the larger outcome of the war. Which was why Atlas dedicated a significant portion of their warships to taking the Isles.

On their side, Mistral would be launching a three-pronged counter-offensive. The right and middle forces rostered the Kingdom’s main military, Huntsman and Huntresses, and soldiers from noble families. The remaining left flank would comprise the White Fang and some choice Haven students.

Upon arriving at the Isles, Mistral forces were to attack Atlas, while trying to prevent the destruction of the Vlad Grimm. A difficult task to be sure, and one that had its own risks. In addition to fighting the Atlas army, Mistral troops would need to contend with the Grimm as well. The super-sized mosquitos possessed virtually no intelligence, and would attack both sides indiscriminately.

And if that wasn’t enough, the stage of the battle was not very large. Mistral would not be able to unload as many of their soldiers as they’d like. Most of the army would be acting as reserves, standing by on the harbor instead.

With such poor conditions, the operation wouldn’t have passed, had not the Prime Minister himself pushed for it with all his authority. Granted, the situation was unorthodox and Atlas would be concentrated on the Grimm more than the Mistral troops. But one glance at the powers in play, and anyone would agree that the Mistral’s side of things seemed heavily disadvantaged.

Still, the leader of Parliament held the belief that the forces gathered would be enough to win them the day. And so, the operation proceeded regardless.

Because the Dracul Isles didn’t lie far from the coast, only small and speed faring vessels were deployed.

In one such pod-shaped skipper, Team ENMY and FIRE Team sat with a White Fang squadron and Raven. Their ride carved through the waves, bucking up and down. Going airborne for a few seconds at a time.

After the mission briefing ended, Raven handed a small pouch to Yang the size of her thumb.

“Eat this in case of emergency.”

“Aw, mom. Did you pack me lunch?”

“Don’t get cute. This is serious. A last resort, if you’re left with nothing else.”

“Alright, alright.” Yang stuffed the thing in her pocket, and had a thought. “After this, I want to talk.”

“I’ll be busy afterwards.”

“I don’t care. You want me to work for you? I need something in return. I want to know—” Yang paused, but pushed herself to say the rest. “…I want to know why you weren’t around— _why you left_.”

“…”

“It’s one of the reasons I’m doing this after all. If you ask me, it’s a small price to pay.”

Raven pondered it for a moment, then answered, “…Fair enough.”

 ** _“SO!”_** Emerald’s voice cut between them. “I’m guessing **_you’re_** the one I can thank for this?” she accused. Her finger pointed at Team ENMY’s position on the map, which was at the forefront of the formation.

“Something you aren’t satisfied with?”

“I don’t like being the tip of the spear— _it’s usually the first part that gets broken._ Couldn’t you give this role to one of those glory-loving nobles?”

“Technically, you’re a tip of the trident— _three fronts_ ,” Raven smirked. “I need a solid team to head the charge. Call it the price of being reliable.”

“Unlike your daughter, my _price_ isn’t so cheap.”

Reading the underlying meaning, Raven replied, “……Bring me some results, and I’ll tell you how to get Cinder back. Full disclosure.”

Once their agreement had been struck, Yang made a random observation.

“You know, I saw every student of the Strategic Class with us, except for Bean. Anyone know where he is?”

Inna was the only one to answer, “D’unno. I’m expectin’ the little man to find his way to the battlefield sooner or later. No question.”

.

* * * * *

.

In the lab belonging to Henry Stein, Bean’s convulsions stopped abruptly.

His body dropped like a rock into the chair, and went almost limp. The bindings on his limbs were loosened, but not broken. Health monitor signals went steady, showing that the boy was stabilizing. Even with Bean’s violent spasms, the plugs and wires attached to him held firmly secure.

In the workshop, where the only thing audible were the machines and the boy’s semi-labored breathing, a door opening cut the silence.

The individual who entered the lab was Prime Minister Argent. The current leader of Parliament and Head of the House Argent Claw.

He was a tall looming man with a height closing on seven feet. His hair, long with different brightnesses of white, with a neat beard to match. He wore a black military trench coat, silver emblems and decorations sown into his vestment. The Prime Minister was an older gentleman, but possessing of a boundless energy. All in all, an imposing figure.

“I expect things are going well, doctor?” Argent’s voice growled deep by nature.

“B-Bean is functioning at green.”

“Good. We cannot afford to have our forces divided. It is on you and Bean to win this battle for us. Make it so our army isn’t fighting on hopes and dreams alone.”

“Bean is establishing connection. Mmmeasuring at 60% synchronization.”

.

* * * * *

.

From the bridge of his vessel, a pensive man scanned the skies.

Airships flew in even formations among the clouds. Their numbers were impressive, but excessive by the man’s measure.

The higher-ups wanted to make a show of force. To have the world witness the might of Atlas.

Last year, General Ironwood would have applauded the idea. Now, however, he was not sure.

He voiced his disagreements, and was shocked at how easily they all shunned him. How little power and influence he actually had when he wasn’t nodding along to their words. It was sobering.

And now, he was leading an army to cast the gauntlet at Mistral’s feet. A battle that would claim thousands of lives—thousands of **_young_** lives.

But the leaders of Atlas had spoken—or should he say, their richest. And not being able to bear it if someone less qualified led the command, Ironwood accepted the orders with a heavy heart.

He wondered what Ozpin would say if he could see him now. Another chastisement, perhaps? A well-earned one by his account.

The only thing that gave him some peace of mind, was that he could believe he was fighting for the right reasons.

Their true enemy had their clutches around Mistral. Salem controlled the Kingdom, and Ironwood knew that much for sure. Her subordinates came from Haven Academy. The ones responsible for the fates befalling Beacon and Ozpin.

In this alone, he took solace…

But only this alone.

“Sir,” the young woman by his side saluted. “We are on immediate approach to the target destination. Awaiting your command.”

His jaw stiffened and his spine stood straighter.

“All Atlas forces, full thrust for entry!” He spoke to his ship’s own helmsmen. “Take us in.”

Ironwood pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. The hands were converging at the top point, only a few ticks away.

_*Tick*_

_*Tick*_

_*Tick*…_

_…_

_And at 12 o’clock, when the sun hung highest in the sky,_

_The Second Great War began._

 

 


	21. The Toy Soldiers of Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between Atlas and Mistral has begun, and Team ENMY heads in to join the fray. Counting the android army of Atlas, the swarm of Grimm, and the warriors of Mistral--whatever victory will be had, will be won on the margin of a thread.

** The Toy Soldiers of Atlas **

.

_One by one,_

_Fall in line_

_One by one,_

_Marched in time._

_One by one,_

_Followed orders._

_One by one,_

_Like Toy Soldiers._

.

.

Great spires of dark rock twisted into the sky, the size of small mountains. They littered across the Dracul Isles, like signs of claimed territory. Their insides were hollowed. Holes bore into them, where the Grimm Vlad crawled out, like bees from a hive.

The movements of the giant mosquitos were faster than their large frames let on. Their protruding beak blades shimmered in the light. And the buzzing reverb their wings made, put anyone who heard them on edge.

Soaring above the Grimm’s nests were the airships of Atlas. Flying galleons of modern innovation. Their cannons aimed at the Isles and fired round after round. The impact, not as effective as they might have liked, but that did not matter.

Because, while Atlas’s airships were formidable in their own right, the true strength of their military lay with their technology in robotics.

The Atlesian Knights were one such example. Artificial soldiers mass-produced in high volume. They were the common foot soldier of their army. New models were designed each year, guaranteeing every generation better than the last.

This model in particular greatly outperformed the one before it, due to one significant change. They were adapted to the Dust Reactors installed in every airship’s engine.

A hardened tensile wire acted as an umbilical cord that connected a Dust Reactor from any small hovercraft to several Atlesian Knights at a time. This gave them an output that was until recently, impossible. Resulting in an increased operation time, mobility, processing, and even energy fields.

These were the mechanical warriors that rained down from the sky, and onto the Isles without the need of parachutes or cushion. A veritable meteor shower of deadly robots. They sent dirt flying up from the craters they made.

At first, they collapsed like lifeless ragdolls cast overboard. But as soon as Dust flowed into their systems, the androids stood with an unnerving likeness to puppets on strings. Their arms raised towards the Vlads and their nests, and machine gun fire roared from the muzzle protruding from their wrists.

In return, the monstrous mosquitos swarmed their invaders, both on the ground and in the sky. The Grimm’s long-bladed mouths cut and pierced the androids, and converged on the hulls of Atlas’s ships. Some of them managed to feed on the energy from the machines, but not so long before being shot down.

It would be difficult to tell from the first outlook which side held the upper hand.

The Vlad had difficulty working through the steel plating. Plus, their enemy was more varied in their arsenal. There was also human intelligence to consider.

But the Grimm outnumbered the Atlesian Knights by miles. They also added an amount of chaos to the field. Gigantic fluttering insects filled the air and blanketed the warships, hindering movement and organization. Their flight speeds were fast enough that they could plunge into foes, like swordfish skewering a meal.

And while the great battle between Atlas and Grimm waged on, a third party was makings its arrival.

Countless, light-traveling boats sped their way towards the stage. Great streaks of white foam trailed in their wake, drawing lines across the waves. Each of them carried warriors representing the Kingdom of Mistral. They were divided into three formations, and flocked to the middle and edges of the Dracul Isles.

Riding on the left regiment, was the lead boat that transported Team ENMY, Inna’s FIRE Team, Raven, and members of the White Fang.

They would be the first to touchdown, and carried with that, a heavy responsibility.

.

* * * * *

.

While Mistral forces rode in transport, they watched—unnerved by the scene unfolding before them. Their projectors and scrolls provided visuals on the skirmish between machine and Grimm.

Before such a sight, even the most seasoned veterans harbored doubts. The army had momentum going into the battle, but that was quickly dissipating. An unease started to spread through their morale like contagious disease.

As if taking objection to that, one individual among the thousands never lost her composure.

She had seen far worse and stood in the face of more dire odds. Victory and defeat were ballads she was well-versed in. Never one to rely on fate or chance, which neither showed favor in return.

And strangely enough, her nature to remain steadfast and stoic spread to those around her. Something in the presence of the woman braced them, and urged them forward. Even the pilot of their transport stepped down on the throttle harder, making for danger with as much haste as he could muster.

Raven viewed the projection of the Isles. Her hands operated the screen and zoomed on the beach front, where they were supposed to make landfall.

“We have hostiles along the shore. If we don’t get rid of them, we could lose a lot of troops just trying to dock. I’ll go ahead to secure our landing zone.”

“I’ll go too,” Yang chimed.

“......Alright. We should be enough to cut an opening.” Raven shifted from her daughter to the rest of them. “As soon as you touch down, make ready to clear the way for other arriving transports.”

They all nodded in turn.

“Well, then. It’s time we made our entrance.”

Raven drew her long sword from its scabbard. The blade rung sharp, as it was freed and sliced through the air. Its tip cut a black hole in space, which grew and pulsated to the size of its conjurer.

“Let’s go.”

Yang gulped, and then clenched her fists. “Ready.”

Together, Raven and Yang leapt through the portal.

…

From the other side, they reappeared in midair above the beach. Effectively traveling half a mile in an instant.

Below them, the battle between the Atlesian Knights and Grimm Vlads was going full force. Both sides kicking up sand and water along the tide.

Yang took a deep breath as gravity lurched her down. She gauged the timing in her head, readying to make use of the initiative.

The Ember Celica in her right arm shifted and torched with a blue light. Her torso winded back to their farthest fulcrum. She could feel heat collect in her fist. And a debonair smile plastered itself on the young girl’s visage.

“RAARRRGGHHH!!!” Yang let out a roar. Her hair blazed with fire. The scarf around her neck whipped about like a dragon’s tail.

On contact with the ground, great plumes of flame swallowed the beach. The nearby water boiled and steamed. Silicates in the sand heated to glass. A majority of the Grimm and androids were charred beyond recognition.

What remained met with Raven’s sword, _Akuma Shodo_.

The swordswoman spared no moment after Yang’s attack. Her focus homed in on the “survivors”, striking them down one after another. Many of them, beheaded before they could mount any kind of resistance.

Raven’s skill with the sword was chilling to behold. Her footwork moved her within ideal striking distance in a blink. As quick as her hand rested on her weapon’s hilt, an enemy was severed in two within the same breath. The sound of a piercing ring was detectable only after the fact.

Again and again, she repeated this one slash-one kill technique on her foes. The motion embodied the elegance of an artist’s brush. And painted a trail of “dead” bodies in her path.

Between the pair, the landing zone was cleared in a single minute.

Yang watched her mother’s swordplay with a sense of awe. She always knew she was powerful, but to see her in action and up close. It was no wonder Neo, Emerald, and Mercury were so wary of her. Not only that, Yang could also sense something sinister in the blade Raven wielded. The Akuma Shodo was likely no ordinary weapon.

Yang’s eyes started to gleam redder than normal.

Her attention suddenly drew to the ground beneath her feet. She used her boot to smoosh the sand with a graveling crunch. Something felt off.

“A rather flashy entrance,” Raven remarked. “Make sure you conserve your Dust, Yang. This was one fight of many…..Yang? What is it?”

“…”

At first, Raven was curious, but her expression darkened with recognition.

“Yang. What do you see?”

“…” The young girl crunched the sand some more. “This island…It’s weird.”

“Is that all?”

Yang looked up to her mother. “You were also…”

Her body jolted with fear as she realized that Raven was looking back at her with red irises that mirrored her own. Something in that stare held something eerie and familiar. An omen of a foreboding nature, if there ever was one.

As if to interrupt them, a group of five Vlads hovered closely. Their bodies tucked in, readying to dive in the next second.

Yang and Raven readied their weapons. A fresh cartridge slotted in to replace the spent one in Ember Celica. Akuma Shodo’s scabbard revolved to switch to a fresh blade. And just when they were about to fire a round off, something peculiar happened.

The Grimm released the tension in their bodies, and began flying elsewhere.

“Did they just…ignore us?” Yang questioned, not believing her eyes. “I’ve seen other Grimm sorta act like that, but the Vlad aren’t supposed to be that smart, right?”

Her suspicions grew when she saw more of the Vlads flocking away from the distant shores. Some of them seemed to take notice of her before leaving.

“What…is going on?” She walked beside her mother, and saw that Raven’s face was furious. “Mom?”

But her mother ignored her. The woman was too caught up in her own thoughts to answer.

_Is it her?_

_That’s not possible._

_She’s never been able to influence the Vlad, they’re too simple!_

_But if it’s not her, then how?!_

Raven bit her lower lip so hard, it almost punctured the skin.

_…_

_Damn it!_

_This is no time to worry about that!_

_For now, it’s working in our favor._

_We just have to be careful from here on out…._

“Mom?” Yang’s voice called again.

“There’s a large deposit of Bane beneath the Isles,” Raven suddenly explained. “That’s why some things are coming off as odd. They have a certain effect on members of our family.”

“What?” Yang stared at the sand again. More questions were forming in her head. “But how does that—“

“Stay focused. Our fight’s not over yet,” Raven warned sternly.

At the same time, a boat washed ashore behind them.

Emerald, Mercury, and Neo hopped off the deck to join Yang. FIRE Team spread out to take up shooting positions. The White Fang members regrouped with Raven.

Their landing point was cleared, but the others needed securing for the rest of the arriving forces.

.

* * * * *

.

 “Sir, we have reports of Mistral soldiers landing on the southern beaches,” the officer announced.

General Ironwood’s jaw tightened.

“So, they’re finally here. I was really hoping the Grimm were all we would be fighting today.”

He rested his arms on the console in front of him, leaning on it for some sort of support. His despondency was apparent, but allowed only briefly.

The General straightened, resolute once more. He donned the stone mask of an army officer. Always trying to set the best example for his soldiers.

Ironwood opened the communication channel and spoke. His orders echoed in the minds of the Atlas soldiers.

_“Drive them into the sea.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_“Take the Isles.”_

Raven’s orders resounded in the Mistral forces, as they desperately fought to gain a foothold on Dracul.

The Commander warped between positions, assisting in clearing landing zones. Sometimes, securing them single-handedly. And with her success, more of Mistral’s troops arrived safely to shore. Soon, it would be time to push for the center.

Meanwhile, driven by their instinctual need to protect their territory, the Vlads—rather ironically—vacated their nests for a full offensive. An action that was predicted and made use of. This was the edge humanity possessed against the mindless creatures of Grimm.

With their nests left unguarded, a number of Atlesian Knights were deployed towards destroying the mosquitos’ homes. And were able to remain uncontested in their mission for an extended amount of time.

That is, until Mistral saw the opportunity to combat the Atlas forces, while staying out of the way of the Grimm.

Inna’s Team rushed up the towering structures to gain vantage points, while Team ENMY and the White Fang were to engage Atlas on the ground.

“Robots,” Emerald spat. “I. Hate. Robots.”

“No hallucinating them, huh?” Yang commented.

“Yeah…”

_Neo’s not so good with them either._

_It’d be different if they were living—living things have organs and can die a thousand different ways._

_Androids are built with redundancies…_

_Light attacks can cripple them, but not enough to take them out fast._

_So, if we want to play this right…_

Emerald’s eyes narrowed with scorn.

“Queen’s Gambit.”

On command, Mercury and Yang fired off simultaneous bangs to launch them into the fray. They were the team’s direct contact elements. The pair with the most destructive force.

Yang’s fists smashed through the Atlesian Knights’ shields and shattered their inner components with it. Compared to her mother’s clean slashes, her strikes were more brutal, but just as vicious.

Mercury pummeled his adversaries with his trademark kicks. His body never remaining still for a second. The flow of his attacks always led to the next, as if it were one choreographed move instead of separate ones.

Being the team’s designated frontline, Yang and Mercury learned to blend their moves seamlessly. They covered each other’s backs, called out what the other could not see. When they picked out priority targets, the two would overwhelm the mark in an instant. Often times, Yang coming in from the right, while Mercury dove in from the left. Together, they were Team ENMY’s one-two combo.

Meanwhile, as Neo and Emerald provided support, Emerald observed the umbilical cords that stretched from the androids to the compact-sized airships.

_That looks interesting._

_Bet those aren’t piloted by robots._

“Neo,” she called over. “Time to play saboteur.”

The pig-tailed girl followed Emerald’s direction to the hovercrafts above and nodded. She disappeared into a mirror with a flash.

A moment later, Emerald could see the chaos occurring inside one of the Atlas dropships. It wavered and eventually crashed to the ground. The Atlesian Knights connected to the one in particular, weakened to the point of being clunky paperweights.

Emerald smirked.

She released the chains on her weapon and launched their hooks onto the nearest hovercraft.

.

* * * * *

.

Fluttering wings covered Atlas warships, head to toe.

They stabbed at the hulls, like annoying woodpeckers. Their initial assault accomplished little, but over the course of battle, the Grimm were starting to chip away and cause serious damage. This prompted the captains of the airships to deploy the Atlesian Knights on their own decks.

The puppet bots climbed on the sides and drilled bullet after bullet into any insect in sight. The Grimm’s onslaught was put to a hard stop, but more were on the way.

From one of the dreadnoughts, Ironwood watched the multiple monitors on his interface. A radar that created a virtual map was on display for everyone on the bridge to see. It was clear that between fighting the Grimm and the Mistral forces defending their nests, they had reached a stalemate.

The General judged the timing to be optimal for phase two of their strategy.

_“Send out the Second-Tier Units.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Atlas’s dropships were beginning to perform complicated maneuvers, and shifted away from full-on assaults.

By using the umbilical cords attached to the Atlesian Knights as sky lines, they could pull the androids away from unfavorable fights, and place them in more advantageous ones. Like a game of hopscotch, they picked and dropped wherever they pleased. And because of their high elevation, it was almost impossible to stop them.

FIRE Team had found their vantage points at the top of a Vlad nest, and were taking out aircrafts when they could. The problem was, there weren’t many squadrons dedicated to marksmanship or possessing of anti-air artillery.

And then, arrived a new threat.

Great metal lockers were launched from the larger aerial carriers. Most of them specifically aimed at the feet of Mistral forces. The doors hissed loudly as they popped off the containers. And from them, heavy mech bodies stepped out. Their frames almost seven times the size that of an Atlesian Knight.

They were the new Paladins. Goliath-sized robots built with an arsenal and defense to match a miniature fortress. Every step they took, made the earth around them quake. Guns and missile launchers were mounted on each of its shoulders. Remnant bore witness to the mayhem the predecessor models caused during the Fall of Beacon. It could only be imagined how much more powerful these were.

One of the juggernauts landed itself right before a regrouped Team ENMY.

At the sight of it, Yang found herself remembering when RWBY fought one piloted by Torchwick. A fight that was far from easy according to memory.

Before she could finish the train of thought, the Paladin began its attack.

The lids on the machine’s rocket launchers opened. Smoke poured from the barrels as a barrage of missiles were fired all at once.

In the face of the streaming projectiles, Yang, Mercury, and Neo’s first thought was to dodge. But Emerald’s voice swiftly dismissed them of the idea.

“Fan the hammer, people!” she called out.

The members of Team ENMY kept their cool. Their back feet planted firmly into the ground. Together, they brandished their weapons in fire-arm mode. Even Neo flipped Torchwick’s cane with a flare. The sound of hammers cocking could be heard echoing across the line. Followed by a wall of unrelenting gunfire.

The four of them never shot wildly. Every round was picked and placed in their own designated areas. Nothing excessive, nothing left to waste.

The Paladin’s missiles detonated all around it, causing a cloud of smoke to form. Red laser sights from the robot’s tracking system activated. The beams were on the verge of focusing and relocking targets.

“Stiletto Heels,” Emerald ordered.

Neo and Mercury skipped the distance, and harassed the Paladin from different angles.

The two were the team’s fastest and most accurate. Able to flip and turn on a dime, they showered the Paladin with surgical strikes. Though the mech had an array of optic sensors, every one of them was disabled before it could recalibrate—effectively making its armaments useless.

“Burn and Turn!”

On the signal, Neo and Mercury switched to recover stamina, while Yang and Emerald took their place.

With an onslaught on the main torso, the new pair traded out their attacks after the other. Yang launched an artillery-triggered haymaker that stuttered the Paladin. Then, followed Emerald, who rotated her body to shred into the machine like a chainsaw. They chained the sequence to leave no gaps in between. The same spot in the armor was aimed for until a clean break appeared.

Emerald noted it and responded.

“Hollow Point.”

She made her next spin attack last a little longer, while Neo layered pointed glass over Yang’s right fist.

“Live!” Yang shouted.

Emerald backed off and Yang narrowly ducked under one of the Paladin’s punches. Her foot dug into the dirt as she loaded her knees. Right in front of her was the gash they made in the mech’s armor.

With a lightning snap, Yang loosed an uppercut that cracked hard into the Paladin’s lower carriage. The shockwave alone, elevated the heavy machine a few feet into the air. And with Yang’s punch, the glass covering her fist shattered sharp daggers throughout the Paladin’s insides. The mech’s systems were decimated, as it fell to its knees, devoid of any function.

Yang stepped back and looked down on the now, giant piece of scrap metal.

It was an odd feeling for her.

When she fought with Team RWBY, she had to build all her Aura and Semblance in order to deal the final blow. In contrast, this battle left Yang with plenty of energy to spare. In fact, she barely activated her Semblance whatsoever. She wondered if the lack of difficulty was due to her increased strength, or her improved Ember Celica, or some other factor of growth.

But when she turned to the rest of ENMY, she was confronted with the disconcerting truth.

Emerald, Neo, and Mercury carried their battles with a sort of ruthless precision. Every action and reaction was done with cold technique. They fought dirty. They fought with calculating tactic.

And though, she wouldn’t exactly call them friends, an indescribable amount of trust existed between them. Else they would never be able to coordinate so well in concert with each other.

Whether Yang chose to admit it, she was now part of that deadly synergy. A sentiment that brought her a sense of pride, but also a bit of shame. It was difficult to digest but ENMY was the better team—at least when combat was concerned.

Yang silently wished she was part of Team RWBY again.

Her Aura flared smoothly, and her Dust reserves remained intact. She incurred little to no damage since the start of the battle. There would be time to think later. The fight for Dracul was far from over.

_“Hey, is anyone else starving?”_

“Mercury, you just ate half your weight in energy bars two hours ago.”

“I think they were nutritional. Healthy food never fills you up.”

Emerald rolled her eyes. “Sure, let’s just pass by the nearest fast-food joint while we’re here!”

Yang glanced up at one of the flying dreadnoughts in the sky. “Bet _they_ have a cafeteria.”

“Yeah. Now, if only we could blast it out of the sky so it can rain some hamburgers and—Great, now _I’m_ hungry.”

Neo tugged on the three of their sleeves. Her hands were holding weeds picked off the ground. To which, Mercury shrugged, took the offering, and shoved them into his mouth.

…

“…What? They’re the edible kind.”

“I can’t, man. Just—Oh, thank god. Here comes another one.”

On Emerald’s word, a second Paladin landed before them.

Team ENMY switched into their fighting stances.

Yang banged her gauntlets together. The scarlet in her eyes gleaming fiercely.

 

.

* * * * *

.

Raven’s eyes glinted a sharp scarlet, as they observed the Paladin before her. She foresaw the mech’s destruction as clear as if it were destiny.

Her blade beat like an excited heart.

She warped above the Paladin and slashed once, straight down the middle. Her landing quieter than a whisper. Upon sheathing her sword, the machine collapsed in halves.

Raven scanned her surroundings, trying to gauge the battle situation, listening to the reports coming in…

It wasn’t good.

Compared to Raven and Team ENMY, the rest of Mistral’s forces were struggling to combat the Second-Tier Units. Not only were they routing their army, the machinations were succeeding in destroying the Grimm’s nests. The left regiment was holding due to their own efforts, but the center and right flank were starting to buckle. If Raven didn’t come up with a solution soon, the battle would quickly snowball into defeat.

It was at that moment, she received an urgent communication on her scroll from Prime Minister Argent.

“What’s our status, Commander?”

“Bad. The Grimm are being wiped out, and the same goes for their nests. Our troops are being suppressed. We need reinforcements.”

“…I need a no bullshit assessment, Raven. You know we have a limited capacity to operate. Can we salvage the situation?”

She paused. “Unless we can commit a lot more troops under the hour, we’re going to lose the Isles.”

Her head ached when she thought of the travel time, the number of transports and soldiers they could deploy at a time. If only the stage of battle didn’t have such limited space, it wouldn’t be such a problem.

Raven breathed a heavy sigh.

_“Our people are dying, Argent. I’m preparing to order a full retreat.”_

.

.

.

** NOTE **

Because it’s kind of special, there will be a new chapter released tomorrow as well.

(At least it should, barring nothing strange happening with the queue.)


	22. The Desperate Measures of Mistral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas has thrown the gauntlet against Mistral. The army of androids knock on their front door with overwhelming force. Mistral troops and Team ENMY are on the verge of being annihilated. What chance do they have left, but to cast the die of desperate acts. An action that will shape the world of Remnant forever. The Second Great War continues.

** The Desperate Measures of Mistral **

.

_She didn’t know how empty people could be_

_Until the she saw the light inside them fade._

.

.

The Prime Minister cracked his knuckles loudly. A coping mechanism he often used, when weighing difficult decisions.

He had the sudden urge to break something nearby so he could vent his frustrations. And if he were in his own office, he’d likely have found something—but this wasn’t his office. Not to mention, all the equipment in Stein’s lab was probably expensive, even for someone of Argent’s pay grade.

Perhaps sensing his tension, the professor eyed him with worry.

“Thhhe experiment is working, correct?”

Argent shook his head. “Yes, doctor. The experiment is a success. Bean is diverting the Grimm towards Atlas.”

“Then, where l-l-lies the problem?”

 _“Battle conditions: degrading. Atlas technology too advanced, high volumes. Grimm outmaneuvered,”_ Bean iterated in monotone from his chair. “Prime Minister’s frustration, understandable. Retreat inevitable.”

The boy had summed up Argent’s thoughts well.

He had just gotten off communication with Raven, who informed him of the situation.

Mistral was on the backfoot. The Grimm Vlad were being wiped out slowly, but surely. A few of their nests falling already.

If the tide did not change soon, Raven was given permission to authorize a retreat.

Argent brushed his long, silver hair back, trying to determine the best course of action to take. Should he send reinforcements? Or should he cut his losses and save the army he could?

He cracked his knuckles again. His tall frame paced back and forth in slow steps, sometimes sparing Bean a glance.

The boy performed to expectation. Because of him and Professor Stein’s science, they were able to manipulate the Vlad into focusing aggression on Atlas forces, while ignoring their own. A feat that was impossible until now, even for Salem. The Prime Minister was sure it was enough to win them the fight.

However, he did not anticipate Atlas sending such a massive army. By all accounts, it was overkill. The opposition sent their best warships, deployed their newest weapons. From another standpoint, Mistral could count this as a success. Atlas made a fool’s move in revealing the cards they had prepared for this war early.

Argent almost told himself that the battle was a result of bad luck and served more than its worth of purpose, but stopped himself.

_No…_

_Failure is failure._

_There is merit in this battle, but it still should have ended with our victory._

The weight of leading the Kingdom was a burden he took with honor, even in defeat. The man pulled out his scroll to dial Raven’s number. He would tell her to authorize the retreat. The war against Atlas would resume another day.

 _“It…It is possible to exert further control over the Grimm,”_ Stein interrupted him.

“What are you talking about?”

“By your reports and B-Bean’s readings, the problem lies with the disorganization of the Grimm. Iffff they were more regulated in their attack.” _*Ahem*_ “Micro managed, as it were. Then, the battle might—um.” The professor’s stuttering caused him to lose his voice. Speaking about uncertainties always made him more nervous than usual.

The Prime Minister filled in the blanks himself.

As things stood, Bean was simply guiding the Grimm’s instincts. But if he was able to control them to the extent of carrying out specific instructions, the entire scope of battle would change. Also, the boy was the top of the Strategic Class. There were few better to take command of the Vlads.

“Then, what are you waiting for?!” Argent nearly roared.

“T-th-the process is still in its experimental stages, but…”

The doctor hesitated in turning his head to the boy in the chair. That fragile body of a child wasn’t something he could ignore, even if he tried to push out the image with the thoughts of his wife. His guilt making him more unstable by the second.

 _“It is alright, father.”_ Stein’s mouth went dry at Bean’s words. “Pain is within threshold. My mind will cope. Please proceed with process.”

“Bean…”

“My…acquaintance. She is also present on the battlefield. Would prefer her not dead.”

It was then, that Argent took a step beside Bean.

He had been trying to ignore the child since he entered the lab. Trying to treat the boy as a mere weapon in order to stay detached— _but no longer_. He wouldn’t allow any further disrespect on his part.

“Thank you, Bean.” The sincerity, clear in Argent’s voice. “You are a very brave soul.”

“Gratitude unnecessary, Prime Minister. But acknowledged.”

“You heard the boy, doctor,” Argent addressed Stein. “Do what it takes.”

The professor nodded gravely. And with one last look at Bean, he faced the computers once more. New values and commands were entered into the console.

“Bane volume…increasing,” Stein recited.

Bean’s body jumped hard on the chair. He would have broken the bindings and fell to the floor, if the Prime Minister hadn’t held him down. The man’s muscular body tried to restrain the child as gently as he could.

Black mist gathered above Bean. The veins in his mask and body extended a foot longer, like tree roots taking a deeper pull of the earth.

Stein watched the digital projections as the numbers and graphs rose. “S-s-synchronization measuring at 90%.”

.

* * * * *

.

 “SIR!” an officer shouted, unable to keep the shock out of her voice. “The Grimm’s behavior…! They’re-“

But Ironwood could see it for himself.

Not two minutes ago, the Vlad were attacking with mindless abandon. Now, a disturbing amount of intricacy could be gathered from their movements.

Groups of mosquitos dog-piled dropships and carriers, filling them with holes, while forcing them down. They targeted the Dust Reactor engines specifically, seemingly knowing they were the ships’ weakness. Some of the Grimm even broke off to go back and protect their nests.

“Do not panic!” Ironwood ordered over the communicator. “Steady forward!”

The crew of his ship faced the man and saluted. As if on cue, the other dreadnoughts hovering beside them waded forth at a decent pace. The entirety of the fleet made ready to deploy the rest of its android reserves.

Ironwood didn’t know what brought about this sudden change in the Grimm, but they still possessed the upper hand.

.

* * * * *

.

Raven could hardly believe her eyes.

A Paladin mech was about to unleash a barrage of ordinances on a squad of White Fang members, when several Grimm Vlad skewered it from the top. Their bodies, sacrificed as they exploded in a tower of fire. This happened not once, but to all the Second-Tier Units in sight.

The gigantic insectoids crawled alongside the Mistral troops within inches of them, but showed zero hostility. Not even when the soldiers attacked them out of fear, they never fought back.

“What. The. Hell…?”

A call came from Raven’s scroll, and she answered. The Prime Minister’s voice came over the other end.

“Raven. I need you to coordinate with the Grimm.”

Her voice caught in her throat for a second.

“Argent…What the hell did you do?!”

“I can explain in due time. For now, we must regroup and resume the offensive.”

Raven snarled, but set her personal feelings aside. “We’ll still be on the losing end of this, if we don’t do something drastic. I wouldn’t be surprised if Atlas decided to just plow through any minute now. How much control do you have over the Grimm?”

“ ** _Complete_** control, Commander. What do you advise?”

Raven watched the airships and the Vlads with discorded feelings.

_“Well…”_

.

* * * * *

.

“You want us to do what?!” Emerald exclaimed.

“You heard me,” Raven’s voice came from her scroll. “We’re going for the jugular. I want ENMY to group up with a company and take out the fleet’s flagship.”

Emerald glanced at the aircrafts, then at the Vlad waiting to be mounted like docile horses. She flipped open windows on her scroll that showed the trackers of her teammates.

The readings made Emerald shake her head in frustration.

“My people have been tapping Aura and Dust for the last four hours! We’re running on fumes! The team’s not up for this.”

“This is an order, Sustrai. If you don’t follow it, I don’t tell you what you need to know. This is a deal breaker.”

“…” Emerald contemplated what she should do. In the end, she spat bitterly on the ground. “How do we know which one’s the flagship?”

“That’s easy. It’s probably the biggest, most obnoxious-looking one.”

Emerald scoured the skies above and spotted the largest dreadnought flying a collection of Atlas flags. “And it has the most guns too. **_Wonderful._** ”

“Do whatever it takes to sink them!” Raven ended the transmission.

Emerald pocketed the scroll and turned to Yang, Mercury, and Neo. “Wouldn’t be much of a Team ENMY job if it wasn’t a little suicidal,” and hopped on the back of one of the awaiting Vlad.

Mercury and Neo followed suit, while Yang remained wary.

“Scared, Xiao Long?”

“This isn’t weird for you guys?”

“Not the first time we’ve seen Grimm controlled. You get used to it,” Emerald answered.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Now, get your ass on the creepy monstrosity. We have a job to do.”

Yang grumbled to herself before mounting up.

“So, how do we—“

As soon as she was secure, Team ENMY’s rides catapulted into the air.

While they were elevating, they saw other Vlad with Mistral troops perched on them. A worried expression on each of their faces. It was a strange sight to see them ascend together in formation.

As they drew closer to a few of the Atlas carriers, fractions of Mistral’s “air fleet” dove towards them with a hurdling speed that almost threw off its riders.

Upon landing, the warriors fought their way through the decks and entered the ships’ interiors. For the first time during the whole battle, they would be engaging Atlas on even ground. An opportunity the soldiers of Mistral took on with a fervor.

But it wasn’t as if Atlas was taking the events lying down either.

Their smaller dropships began evasive maneuvers. The carriers and dreadnoughts were distributing their androids smartly, and the cannons they were equipped with were nothing to scoff at.

At this point in time, the main focus of the fight transitioned from the Isles to the skies. Armies clashed midair. Ships were exploding and soldiers fell to their deaths.

Amidst the aerial warfare, Team ENMY’s mounts flew towards Atlas’s back line. Swarms of Vlad were gathering around them to join the attack, and more importantly, provide them cover.

But while the horde of mosquitos approached, something unexpected occurred.

Two enormous Glyphs materialized and brightened the sky. The Schnee Crests spun and hummed as they activated.

Though Yang had never seen them that size, she recognized the designs immediately.

“THIS IS BAD! I KNOW WHAT THOSE DO! WE CAN’T LET THEM FINISH CASTING!” Yang yelled over the wind.

Unfortunately, seeing as the Vlad couldn’t travel to them quick enough, their options were limited.

“NEO!” Emerald shouted. “GET YANG OVER THERE!”

It would bring her Semblance to its absolute limits, but Neo resolved to do it anyway. She summoned a pair of mirrors and connected a pathway from one to the other.

Yang saw the slab of glass reflect its counterpart and jumped into it, charging her Ember Celica on the way. She could hear the crystals shatter as she dove through.

The crest flashed before her eyes. Yang’s fist, engulfed in flames, made contact with the rotating Glyph. Her knuckles combusted at the point of impact and sent conflagrations across the rest. What power was left in the Glyph burned away.

Despite Yang’s success, the victory was short-lived. She couldn’t destroy the other summoning circle in time, as a ghostly Nevermore burst out of it and entered the open air.

The pseudo creature set upon the swarm of Grimm immediately. Its talons clawed and knocked them out of the sky. With one beat of its wings, it sent droves of thousands of feathered projectiles. Half of the company was wiped out under the Nevermore’s onslaught.

In addition to claiming air superiority, the avian summon circled the flagship protectively.

Meanwhile, Yang landed on the back of Neo’s Vlad and Team ENMY was forced to reassess the situation.

Much of their escort had been taken out, or were in the process of being so. The ephemeral bird was going to make short work of the remaining Grimm, if left unattended. Their side stood on the verge of defeat closer than ever.

Emerald observed Yang’s condition.

“How much gas do you have left in the tank, after that little stunt?”

“Not much, but I can manage.” Yang pulled out the pouch her mother had given her before. “Worse comes to worse, I have a couple of cards up my sleeve.”

“Neo’s running empty after that move. Merc and I are bleeding reserves too. This is ridiculous! We’re in no condition to go forward.”

“But if we don’t take out the flagship, who will?”

“Looks like it’s not going to be anybody.”

“Em, I can do it. If you distract the summon, I can reach the ship’s engine.”

“…That’s idiotically reckless. Even for you.”

Yang turned her head to see the Grimm Vlad and the Mistral soldiers dying on top of them. Their morale was dipping to an all-time low. If the battle was to end, she would have to force the end now.

“I can do it,” Yang repeated herself seriously.

She and Emerald locked stares.

“Alright, powerhouse. You’re on solo destruction duty. Me, Merc, and Neo will buy you a window. Remember, you go in, you leave a little present on their carpet, and you get the hell out! Nothing extra! Understand?!”

“Aw. I didn’t know you cared.”

“Please. I don’t want to give Raven a reason to back out on our deal.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Neo gave Yang a peck on the cheek, before flipping onto Emerald’s mount.

Mercury pulled parallel. “I get sole ownership of the Bumblebee Mk. II, if you bite it, right?”

“As long as you don’t change the name or the paint job.”

“No deal.”

“Guess, I’ll have to make it back, then. Good thing I have the easy part.”

“Right?”

They gave each other a small fist bump.

Team ENMY then set off, racing towards the flagship. The four weaving between airship battery and android gunfire. Mercury led the way, while Emerald and Neo followed close on his tail, and following a safe distance behind was Yang.

In a strange display of acrobatics, Mercury started swinging his feet like he was performing gymnastics on a pommel horse. An array of bullets hailed in all directions. Emerald and Neo sniped what was left behind. Their efforts clearing them a flight path.

When they reached close enough to the flagship, the summoned Nevermore took notice of them.

Mercury somersaulted off his mount and concentrated Aura into his right foot. A silver glow could be seen coalescing on his heel, and the faint image of a wing could be discerned as he drew a powerful arc with his kick.

“Stick a needle in your eye~♪”

The sound barrier shattered as Mercury blasted the Vlad he was riding towards the Nevermore. It catapulted headlong, like a speeding dart. The blade of the mosquito stabbed right into the eye of the colossal bird.

Yang took advantage of the opening and dove under the warship, outside where she hoped was close to the engine room.

She picked her sweet spot. Her body leaned back, as she loaded a round into the chamber. Then, exhaled the air from her lungs.

_*Boom!*_

The afterburners on Yang’s arm rocketed her into the side of the dreadnought and carried her through.

.

* * * * *

.

Yang’s Dust was running dangerously low, and so were her Aura levels. A situation she was all too familiar with and didn’t care to remember.

“Maybe I’ll lose my other arm this time. Hehe!” she joked, trying to make light of the situation.

As Yang ran the interior of the flagship, she avoided fights as much as she could. Whenever met with soldiers, she either changed her route or ended the confrontation quickly, without use of her Semblance. Luckily for her, most of the personnel were engineers not trained for combat.

Yang turned the corner and saw another map.

_Convenient they have all these evacuation plans on the walls._

She was closing in on the engine room. Only a floor away now.

When she skid into the next corner, a whole squadron of soldiers took up the hall. Every one of them had their rifles leveled at Yang. There was no taking them out in time.

_“Crap!”_

In an act of desperation, Yang slammed her fist into the floor. The momentum of her body carried her down the hole. She could feel bullets whizz by, ripping her Aura to pieces along with some of her hair.

But she was through, and fell down into the large room below. Her legs took most of the impact on landing.

Yang cursed.

She spent the last of her Dust on that punch.

Suddenly, she realized there was a loud humming in the room, as well as a pulsating glow. After she brushed the debris from her head, she saw that it was the ship’s Dust Reactor. Its construction giving it the shape of a hadron collider.

Looking around, Yang was off-put by the sight of the room. The whole place had been evacuated. There was no one she could coerce into sabotaging the engine.

The Reactor was also too large and reinforced to be destroyed by her present brute strength.

“I thought it might come to this.”

Yang pulled out Raven’s small pouch and emptied the contents into her palm.

What rolled out was a tiny black crystal the size of a thumbnail. Its surface glistened with a seductive luster. It felt like it was trying to draw itself through Yang’s skin just by touching it.

“Bottoms up.”

She knocked the shard back to the end of her throat, and swallowed. The crystal traveled down her esophagus like any ordinary pill. As nothing seemed to happen, Yang wondered if it was fake.

But as soon as the Bane hit the pit of her stomach, a dark sensation welled up from her center.

It felt like her blood circulation was flowing at a hundred feet per second. Her depleted Aura came rushing back, too much for her to contain. The excess energy poured out as fire from her mouth and caused her hair to burn a haunting light. The whites in her eyes dyed black and her irises shimmered an eerie crimson. Her senses became too acute. Which was what allowed her to detect a surprise attack.

Yang side-stepped, out of the way of a beamed projectile aimed for her head.

Five more streamed towards her. The first three dodged, and the last two parried away.

A revolver emptied its bullets in Yang’s direction, but she was able to avoid them with a body nimbler than it had ever been.

 _“Yang Xiao Long?”_ a male voice sounded.

As Yang viewed the man in the military Atlas uniform, recognition hit her.

“Well, if it isn’t Mister Ironwood—the best general money can buy!”

“What are you doing here?!” he stared at her, dumbstruck. “Do you understand the gravity of your situation?”

“More or less. What are you gonna do? Arrest me again?” she grinned, finding a strange enjoyment in the situation. “So…” Yang turned her attention to the figure beside the General. “You must be _Winter_. I gotta admit, when I first saw those summoning Glyphs, I thought it might be Weiss.”

“You are her former teammate?”

“Yup! Hm?”

As Yang continued to look at them, she noticed something odd.

Veins seemed to crackle and seethe across their bodies. The electricity given off from Winter’s body was more illuminating than Ironwood’s. And when Yang scanned the room, she could see these veins stretch across almost everything. Especially the Dust Reactor, which had a jagged scar burning right through it.

_Hmmm… I bet if I attack where the veins meet…_

_Something amazing’s gonna happen._

Like a drop of cold water, Yang felt a chill travel the back of her neck. The Aura she could barely contain, rescinded by half. A sudden bout of lightheadedness tipped her off-balance for a second.

_Ah! The shard_ **was** _tiny. I only have a couple of shots in me before the effect’s gone. Such a shame…_

_I really wanted to smack these guys around…_

Yang bolted for the wall. In response, Ironwood and Winter opened fire. The General specifically aimed for nonlethal shots.

Though her Aura was obliterated for a second time, the young woman still made it to her destination. Whereupon she detonated a fiery fist to blow a hole to the outside.

A violent vacuum filled the room. Papers and equipment flew off their surfaces and sucked out into the open sky. Winter held on by digging one of her swords into the floor. Ironwood doing the same with his prosthetic limb.

While both were encumbered, they were not able to stop Yang from launching herself at the Dust Reactor.

Her fist drove right into the concentrated veins with a bloodlust she could barely control. Energy surged like nothing she’d experienced. The feedback from the Reactor to her body was exhilarating.

The ship’s engine erupted and transformed into exploding shrapnel. Pieces of the machine cut up Yang, Winter, and Ironwood. By chance, a large slab of the casing covered the gap in the wall.

The whole flagship shook, causing people on board to be thrown around its interior. As power was lost, the aircraft entered freefall.

Yang felt the life draining from her body. She was losing blood and didn’t know the extent of her injuries. The effects of the Bane were starting to backlash. Her strength was sapped, but the strange sight she acquired remained.

 _“I can’t believe what you’ve done.”_ Yang looked up to the judgmental voice above her. “I’m putting you under arrest. The only reason I’m not pulling the trigger right now is out of respect for your father and Qrow.”

Ironwood and Winter stood only a few feet away. Their weapons putting Yang in check.

“Okay, okay,” she coughed. “You got me.” Yang got up slowly with her hands raised.

 _“You got me,”_ she repeated with a devilish grin.

Ironwood was the first to react.

A playing card flicked out between Yang’s fingers, and she threw it at them.

…

Across the sky, Inna was providing cover-fire to the Grimm Vlad and the Mistral soldiers riding them.

Suddenly, her attention drew to the far-off distance.

Without any hesitation, the markswoman loaded a new clip into her rifle and activated her Semblance.

Five shots rung out in rapid succession.

…

The bullets pierced through the hull and then, through each of the five hearts on the playing card at different angles. Even with the varied trajectory, the rounds homed in on their targets with devastating accuracy.

Ironwood managed to block the shots in time with his mechanical arm, and tried to cover Winter in the process. But the abruptness of the shooting was too much for the General’s reaction.

Two of Inna’s rounds struck into the heart.

“WINTER!!!” Ironwood yelled, as he held the officer’s body.

Blood stains bloomed from the pristine cloth over the woman’s chest. Her eyes glazed and her lips quivered, unable find the words to say.

Winter showed nothing of feeling pain, but knew herself to be dying.

“Hold on! I’ll get you a medic! You’ll be just fine! JUST HOLD ON!!!”

Ironwood struggled to carry her. The arm he used to block the rounds was malfunctioning. Tears could be seen falling from his chin.

All the while, Yang stood in shock.

With her vision, she could see the veins of light on Winter’s body growing fainter. Like the woman was somehow becoming emptied of her life. Yang didn’t know exactly what it was, but the sight made her insides run cold.

Ironwood ignored her as he carried Winter out of the room. The automated voice over the intercom notified all personnel to evacuate. But the bells and whistles felt so distant to Yang.

At that moment, she felt her arm being pulled at.

In a daze, she saw Neo beside her with a worried look. The small girl checked her wounds vigorously, as if in search for something. Yang remembered she was bleeding, and that it was probably scaring her partner.

She could hear glass scattering across the floor, as she found herself outside the sinking flagship.

.

* * * * *

.

The skies were dyed red as the sun was setting. Orange and yellow clouds swirled on its canvas.

There were no longer burning ships or flying Grimm dotting the skies. But fragments of the conflict remained in the sea and along the Isles.

The battle was over.

Atlas forces retreated once their flagship and General were out of commission. Mistral’s troops landed and set up a fair distance away from the Vlads’ nests. Allowing Bean to lax some of his control over them.

Along the ground were rows of dead bodies that stretched longer than anyone wanted to know. Some of them were covered, while others were not.

Kneeling by one of the fallen was Inna. Her hat in her hand. An expression trying its hardest to contain the grief.

After Yang was bandaged up, she caught sight of her and went to her side.

“I wonder how many Atlas lost,” Inna muttered.

“…I know what you mean.”

“Besides the pilots and them operators, we were mostly fightin’ androids.” The girl tipped her hat over her eyes. “Some of our people died…fightin’ tin cans.”

“…Yeah.”

“Atlas. They were supposed to use those things to fight the Grimm, remember? To protect people and limit human casualty? They advertised they’d one day replace Huntsmen and Huntresses.”

“And now, they’re using them as weapons of war. Were we supposed to be surprised?”

“No, s’pose not. It’s not surprisin’ at all.”

They both went quiet, trying to process the dead. Inna didn’t move her eyes from the covered body in front of them. Yang noticed she was completely locked onto the person’s face.

“Did you know her?”

“A little,” Inna replied.

“Did you know a lot of them?”

“A little.”

Yang scanned the distance, like she was checking for someone in particular, but knew she wouldn’t find any. Because she didn’t attend many classes until later on, combined with entering Haven in the middle of the year, she didn’t have the chance to get close to many people. Only the one next to her.

“Maybe, it’s a blessin’ you and yer team kept yer distance from everyone. No hurt involved.”

“Doesn’t feel that way.”

“Sorry,” Inna sighed. “‘Course not. Just me bein’ bitter.”

“It’s okay,” Yang assured her, resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You need some time alone?”

Inna’s back shuddered as she took a stuttering inhale.

_“Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”_

Yang squeezed Inna’s shoulder once more before letting go.

As she walked away, she took one last look at her friend and could see the glowing veins tracing over her. They were only visible if Yang concentrated hard enough, and even then, it was only barely.

Her attention drew to the corpses. There was no light or warmth to them. She could make out a dull outline of where the veins should be, but there was something missing. An absence that unnerved her.

Yang didn’t know how empty people could be. How fragile life was until it wasn’t there anymore.

She blinked and felt her vision refocus. The Bane had unlocked something within her, but at present, she was too mentally exhausted to care.

Yang walked to the edge of the cliff where a woman looked out to the distant harbor. The lights from transports ferrying people back and forth to the mainland could be seen.

“Mom.”

“…It’s a hill.”

“What?”

“The answer to your question. About the corpses I’ve seen and the ones I’ve made.” Raven paused. “I’ve lost count already. Now, it’s just a hill. And it gets taller every time—and every time, there’s a little less light peeking over that hill.” She turned to Yang, looking her straight on. “I hope you never have to bury the ones you love. They never live on in your memories or whatever nonsense. They die and a part of you dies with them. Period.”

“…And your enemies?”

“The same. They take their own slice of your soul too. Sometimes it’s redemption, and sometimes it’s the nightmares. One way or another, they collect their piece.”

“…”

Yang thought back to Winter. She remembered the cold sensation of seeing the light fading from her body. How it beat feebly, trying to stay alive.

“Still want to have that talk?” Raven cut through her thoughts. “I’m sure you have more questions now— _about your powers._ You can see them, right? The cracks and veins?”

“Yeah… but I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“I understand. Call me when you want to collect your payment.”

Yang left her mother to wander the camp. Everything on her skin felt numb. She wasn’t even sure where she was walking to.

Without noticing, she arrived at her team’s tent.

Upon seeing her, Emerald and Mercury got up and moved past her. Emerald mentioned something about having something to eat, but Yang didn’t catch it.

And then, there was only her and Neo.

She sat beside the pig-tailed girl on the same camping cot. Yang brushed Neo’s hair—and seeming to pick up on something—Neo turned the black strands into a more familiar pink and brown.

Oddly, the sight of it relieved Yang.

And the twisting tension in her body released all at once.

She buried herself in Neo’s tiny frame. The thin arms held her so firmly as her shoulders shivered.

Streams poured down her cheeks. Her throat made painful, choking hiccups.

Yang couldn’t remember the last time she cried so hard.

She felt like a child.

And while she bared the remainder of her soul, Neo continued to hold her.

_Until Yang drifted off into sorrowful sleep…_

 

 


	23. Victory's Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Remnant is rocked by the battle between Mistral and Atlas, the world continues to turn again. Yang resumes her search of finding her true self, with a little help from Neo. And elsewhere in the world, the darker forces of Remnant conspire to pit its schemes against the side of good. Especially in the fate of a certain young, red-riding hood.

** Victory’s Teacher **

.

_We all deserve to come home,_

_One way or another._

.

.

In one of the small villages, lying on the outer rim of Mistral, was the home of two Faunus.

Their cottage was a humble one, made to bare bones. They filled their place mostly with essentials. Few furniture and other items of luxuries were owned. The residents weren’t poor, and earned enough to get by.

They were wedded, young, and lived their lives happily day to day in simple peace.

…

Until Yang and Neo invited themselves in through their front door.

There was no fight or struggle. The Faunus were caught by complete surprise when the unfriendly pair forced their way in.

While Neo rested the point of her sword at the husband’s neck, Yang wrapped her left hand around the wife’s throat.

“What..! What do you want…?! We don’t have…anything!” she choked.

But Yang continued to hold the Faunus in a cold stare. She looked to be searching for something. Her red irises bore down, like peering into the contents of the woman’s truths and lies. A trace of viciousness reflected in them.

“We’re not here to rob you,” Yang said.

“Then..! Why…?!”

“You don’t recognize me? That figures.” Yang pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it for the woman to see. “Get it now?”

It was a brief profile on the husband and wife, detailing their involvement with the White Fang, and particularly— _the Fall of Beacon._

“I remember,” the woman croaked. “You were in the tournament…!”

“Bingo.” Yang loosened her grip so the wife could speak clearer.

“What we did—! We’re not part of the White Fang anymore!”

“I know that. It’s right here in your file.”

“But!”

“So, tell me something that’s not on here. Why did you join up with them? You were both born and raised in Vale. Why help destroy it?”

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“Maybe, not,” Yang said with an angry grin. “But I bet you can understand **_me_** very well, what might happen if you don’t answer my questions.”

The woman gulped painfully. She could feel where the fingers left bruises on her neck.

“We only joined the White Fang so we could earn passage into Mistral. Our parents died working miserable jobs in Vale. We wanted something different. We wanted a different life for our children.”

“A place where they wouldn’t be discriminated against.”

“Yes!”

“That’s fair. Doesn’t really justify slaughtering a bunch of innocent people, but I can understand where you’re coming from. So, how about what you and your husband do now?”

“It’s in our file, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it. Tell me what all that blood got you.”

“…My husband works construction for the village expansion. I work in the farms. We’re both part of the village’s militia in case of Grimm attacks.”

“Pretty good life—honest living. Are you happy here?”

Tears started rolling down the edges of the woman’s face. “Yes. We’re very happy.”

“Ever feel guilty about Beacon? About what you did?”

“……Every day,” she shuddered. The woman was hesitant to say more, but decided to follow through. “We never killed anyone during the attack, but we know we cost people their lives. My husband and I didn’t know things would be…like it was.”

“Sounds like an excuse.”

“It may be. But I’m not lying when I say, we didn’t know the whole city would fall. The dragon, the Grimm, Adam didn’t tell us any of that. We just…” she resolved herself for what might come next. “We just wanted a better life for ourselves— _not ruin others._ ”

“Hmm…”

Yang could see the fissures of light waver in the Faunus. They pulsed with a soft, warm yellow. The desire to take it in her hands and crush it grew within her. To have complete control over another life gave Yang an intoxicating pleasure she could not deny.

_To have power…_

The trembling Faunus closed her eyes tight, preparing herself.

…

But death never came.

“You still have your Grimm masks?”

“Huh?”

“Your Grimm masks,” Yang repeated. “You still have them, don’t you?”

The woman pointed a trembling finger to a spot on the wall. Yang walked over and drove her fist through it. And from the hole, she pulled out a metal container.

Inside, she found a pair of White Fang uniforms and their weapons. Yang took the masks and dropped everything else.

“I’ll be taking these. I guess, despite what I said, I am robbing you. Not that you mind, right?”

The woman shook her head firmly.

“Good. Neo,” Yang said to her partner. “We’re done here.”

The small woman tilted her head curiously, but removed her sword from the husband’s neck. A small bead of blood left in the impression.

As the two were about to leave, Yang stopped. “You plan on having children, huh? Sounds nice. Make sure you send them to a good academy. Be happy.” She paused. “And then, wonder what it would be like if a band of deluded lunatics attacked them in their school. You know, food for thought.” She took an apple from a nearby basket and bit into it as she left.

Lately, Yang had been struggling with a whole mess of things. The guilt over ending Winter’s life. The shady work she’d been taking on since joining Team ENMY. The significant shift in her personality and morals.

And one of the things she found most disturbing about it, was how quickly she found the peace in her conscience.

Yang mourned and cried, and hurt—but the pain didn’t last for long. It unnerved her.

As if proceeding to the next step, she went hunting for the radical White Fang members responsible for Beacon. Another crossroad on her journey to know herself. A testing of boundaries. Her personal pilgrimage for answers to the questions that would eat her whole, if left unattended.

Would she take life, or would she spare it?

Maybe, part of her wanted to know if someone would do the same to her one day.

_In the end…_

_I couldn’t find it in myself to kill any of them._

_I guess, I have my answers for that, at least._

.

* * * * *

.

“You’re not charging at me aggressively enough!!!”

The woods echoed with the sound of steel smashing into steel.

In a small clearing, one shield connected with another. Sparks flew like fireworks from the collision, and a young man was sent careening into a tree. The trunk that was five feet in diameter splintered in half.

“Stand up, boy, and raise your guard!”

The one shouting kicked the dirt with his hooves. The lower half of his body was a horse’s, while his top half was a bearded man’s. A round, bronze shield strapped to one arm, while a spear was held in the other.

As soon as he saw his young opponent struggle to his feet, the Faunus went into a gallop. The great gong of shield meeting shield resounded once more. This time, however, the boy held his ground firm.

“Do not falter!”

The horseman’s legs rippled with muscle. His arm braced harder as he advanced with purpose. His opponent beginning to be pushed back again.

“You are the backbone of your team! You are their shield! Their leader!”

The Faunus drew an inch and then sent the whole of his body slamming again into the boy.

“Every one of your failures, your mistakes, is amplified in those around you!”

Another shield bash and the young man was almost lifted off his feet.

“An inch given is a wound. A yard is sure defeat! Your team relies on you to protect them! You must answer their expectations! Who are they to turn to in their time of need, if not **_you_**?!”

Their shields grinded in contention, unleashing more sparks. The boy’s strength was losing out. Everything in his body ached with damage and fatigue. His balance was disrupted, and he feared he might lose consciousness soon.

“Pyrrha died because you were not strong enough!!!”

“RAAAGGHHH!!!”

Jaune pressed his shoulder so hard into his shield, it dislocated. Consumed in the immense pain, he charged back. His bones screamed for reprieve, but still, he asked more of them.

“She fell because you were not by her side!”

“I KNOW!!!”

“Then why do you hesitate?! Why do you doubt?! Will you watch another of your comrades die because of your weakness?!”

“NEVER AGAIN!!!”

Jaune’s Aura flourished. His weary muscles flexed with a renewed strength. The injuries he had incurred, sealed like they had never existed.

Nearby, Ren and Nora watched them. Their wounds also being healed by a divine-like glow. Not only that, but their stamina restored, as they felt a fountain of energy surge through them.

“Prove your worth, Jaune Arc! Not to me, nor yourself, but to the ones who stand beside you! To the ones who have **_stood_** beside you!!!”

The aegis on Jaune’s arm grew to three times its size and struck the ground. Glittering specks rose in the area around them like fireflies. His body moved only by instinct.

He charged forward, and a wave of light sent the horseman reeling back.

Although he was suddenly repelled, the Faunus never lost his balance.

“Focus! Ingrain this feeling into your body! Carve it into your soul!”

Jaune cried out as he struggled to maintain his awakened Semblance. Sweat poured from his brow. His Aura shone blindingly once more, before withdrawing from the surroundings. The shield returned to its normal size.

Jaune fell to his knees, panting from exertion—but only for a second.

He stood once more and raised his shield. His Semblance reactivated, marking his territory with a luminescent hue.

“I’M READY!” he shouted.

But the Faunus only gave him a short nod. His expression, which was normally stoic, laxed slightly. A hint of sadness, but also happiness drifted about him.

“That is enough for today, Jaune Arc,” he spoke with the voice of a sage. “Go rest with your teammates.”

He hid his face and strode away from the group. Jaune limped beside Ren and Nora, and collapsed there.

After passing out of their sight, the Faunus watched a crow fly down and transform into a man.

_“And people say, I’m hard on my students.”_

“Despite, what others may believe, a shield is not a coward’s weapon. It is the exact opposite. And the boy must learn to temper his heart, or he will never realize his true potential.”

“Always the teacher…is what I’d like to say, but it sounded like it got ** _really_** personal partway through.”

“I do not believe you have any right to speak that way to me, Qrow Branwen.”

“Just sayin’, Kheiron,” Qrow’s expression stiffened. “If you want someone to blame for what happened to Pyrrha Nikos, that’s on me and Oz. Not her teammates.”

“Wrong. A team is a single entity—the leader its head. The boy must shoulder the responsibility for her death, and he understands this.”

Qrow sighed and wanted to argue it, but ultimately decided to let the matter go.

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. And bringing the kids to you, I didn’t know if you wanted to meet them or not.”

“I did…especially Jaune Arc.” Kheiron looked somewhere far off. “I knew the moment I saw him. He was the one she deemed worthy. I could sense her within him.”

“Riiiight….”

“It is true. Pyrrha was the one who unlocked the boy’s Aura. I can tell.”

“Huh. They say a special bond is formed between those who do that. Like some part of a person’s Aura is permanently embedded in the other.”

“There is. For the moment Jaune Arc activated his Semblance, I saw my daughter return home…”

Kheiron revealed the barest of smiles.

He had looked after Pyrrha Nikos since she was young. The girl left under his tutelage by her true father under complicated circumstance. And though, they were not related by blood, Kheiron raised Pyrrha like she was his own child.

He taught her all he could about wielding the spear and shield; about tactics and the use of Aura. And he watched the girl grow with pride. Enrolling her in Sanctum Academy, taking joy in her development as a warrior. They were memories he would always look back on with fondness.

“So, Master Kheiron, any advice for me?” Qrow’s voice pulled him back.

“You drink too much.”

“That’s not advice. That’s an observation.”

“Drink less.”

“Not happening— _especially these days_.”

“You are referring to your niece. Word of her team’s achievements at the Battle of Dracul have reached even my reclusive ears.”

“That’s definitely part of it.”

“You fear she is following in your sister’s footsteps.”

“That and more, but enough about that. What’s your take on Ruby?”

“Ruby Rose’s abilities are beyond mine. I cannot provide her with the necessary teachings.”

“Yeah, didn’t bank much on it.”

“Only a few handful are qualified to do so. The Witch, the Maidens—“

“Ozpin.”

“I have been meaning to ask, is there a reason you carry his cane with you?”

“Huh…Didn’t even notice I was holding it.” Qrow spun the stick in his hand. “Gotten used to having it around. Plus, I don’t know if it might trigger something as we get closer to the Tower.”

“I see. In any case, you should take the time to rest when possible. Your hair has whitened significantly since we last met.”

“I’m not getting old. I don’t rest well anyway. If isn’t the stress, it’s the weird nightmares that get me.”

“Hmmm….”

As Kheiron and Qrow made their way to another clearing, they saw a red-hooded girl sitting cross-legged on top of a cut tree stump.

“How’s the training, kiddo?” Qrow called out to her.

But no response came.

“…Ruby?” He rushed up. “Hey! Ruby!”

Qrow grabbed her by the shoulders and found that she went limp in his arms. Her expression, devoid of focus.

“Damn it! She tried using her powers!”

.

* * * * *

.

The world distorted all around her.

Portions of the land were shaded black and white, while other fragments were off-color. The distant scenery dissolved and reassembled interchangeably. Objects were solid, but transparent to the touch. It was enough to drive a person mad.

As Ruby walked through the foreign landscape, rose petals drifted from her body. Some odd wind guided her in this realm, where the air was still. A shining yellow string dangled just out of arm’s reach, beckoning her to follow.

Eventually, she came upon a pair of individuals walking on a deserted road—one of whom she recognized.

“Yang? YANG!!”

Ruby ran to her as fast as she could. For some reason, her Semblance wasn’t working.

“Yaaang! Please! I’ve been so worried!”

She finally caught up to them and saw that her sister was walking beside Neo.

“Yang?”

Suddenly, her sister turned and looked right at her. The red in Yang’s eyes burned with a fire Ruby had never seen before. An outline of a titanic beast loomed from her shadow. Its voraciousness threatened to consume her.

“Can-can you hear me?”

But Yang only continued to peer through Ruby, although she seemed to have sensed something of the girl’s presence.

Neo tapped her shoulder.

_“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. I just thought—never mind. Pull!”_

Neo reached in a bag full of Grimm masks, took one out, and frisbee threw it into the air.

_*Bang*_

Yang blew it to pieces with a well-aimed shell.

“Yang…Why are you—“

But before Ruby could call out to her again, the world rotated beneath her feet. She was thrown far north, the sky hurdling across like the inside of a spinning sphere. A white string around her pinky led her to the next destination.

It brought her to a patient’s room. The walls and objects looked like sculptures that were eternally melting. The only thing remotely clear, was a young woman holding the hand of someone resting in bed.

_“She’ll pay for what she’s done.”_

“Weiss? Is that you?”

_“I don’t care what her reasons were. I’ll have her answer for this. I swear it.”_

“WEISS!” Ruby ran to her. She wanted to embrace her.

But the ground beneath Ruby opened and swallowed her whole. She fell and fell, deep into the earth. Then, her orientation of up and down switched. Gravity was raising her through the dirt.

The room she found herself in was a royal chamber unlike anything she had ever seen. Steel and stone intermingled with plant-life in a twisted fusion. The ones present there were the shadowed forms of Faunus.

Another familiar figure stood before the throne. A string of black thread floated about her.

_“Please, listen to me, Temujin. This man is not a spy. He isn’t your enemy!”_

“Blake!”

_“I’ll vouch for this person on my life. If you want to kill him…you’ll have to kill me first.”_

“BLAKE! NO!”

The scenery swirled like washed-out paint. Ruby closed her eyes from the vertigo she was hit with.

When she opened them again, she was atop Beacon’s tower. The frozen forms of Grimm and Cinder stood before her. Ruby could feel life emanate from them, but it was distant and obscure.

Suddenly, a cold sensation made her shiver uncontrollably. Like countless icy fingers, wrapping themselves around her skin.

**_“Now, who do we have here? Are you lost, little red riding hood? Allow me to be of help.”_ **

The voice was a woman’s. And although it spoke sweet words, Ruby could sense something like poison in them.

“Um…no thanks. I’m good.”

**_“Oh, come, dear. Don’t be shy.”_ **

“No. Really. I’m great. I’ll just go over there now.”

**_“That’s such a shame. You reminded me oh so much of your mother, I would have loved to keep your company.”_ **

“You…knew my mom?”

**_“But of course, I am quite acquainted with your father, as well.”_ **

_“RUBY, GET BACK!”_

Ruby heard Qrow’s voice, but it didn’t come from anything with the appearance of her Uncle. It came from a demonic-looking crow that landed on the tower with a torrent of wind.

The bird was the height of a person, with feathers that tipped like spikes. A black smoke billowed around its body like a misty robe. Its eyes illuminated like beacons from a haunted lighthouse, wide and unblinking.

“Uncle Qrow? Is that you?”

“Yes! It’s me, Ruby! Now, stay back!”

**_“Qrow, what a pleasure it is to see you again.”_ **

“Salem…”

The Witch’s voice came from no single source. Instead, it echoed from the surrounding Grimm. A cacophony of thoughts and words.

**_“Could it be, you’ve neglected to teach this girl about her wonderful gifts?”_ **

“Leave her alone.”

**_“I mean her no harm. She’s very, VERY important to me after all. So few of our kind still exist.”_ **

“Ruby. Whatever you do, don’t listen to her.”

“But, who is she?” Ruby asked.

**_“A wish granter, my little rose. I give people their heart’s desire. They need only say it—like you could.”_ **

“Don’t listen to her and don’t say anything! She’ll grab a hold of you! It’s part of her magic!”

**_“Then what is she to do, Qrow? You’ve frightened the poor girl into staying trapped here.”_ **

“Shut up!”

The Witch’s voice echoed a bored sigh.

**_“Here, a gesture of good faith. Miss Rose, imagine yourself standing atop a cloud.”_ **

“Ruby, don’t listen!”

The environment quickly shaped into a land of blue skies. A fluffy cotton platform beneath Ruby’s feet.

She was alone.

**_“Now, jump off the cloud and fall through the air.”_ **

The cloud disappeared and Ruby was falling in the open expanse.

**_“Pay careful attention to the sensation. Now, Miss Rose. If you’d like to learn more…you know where to find me.”_ **

The young girl plummeted through the sky with increasing acceleration—a speed faster than gravity should have allowed. Her heart beat so hard and so quickly she thought she’d die.

“AHHHH!”

Ruby woke, wailing at the top of her lungs. Her head whipped side to side, trying to figure out what new world she had entered.

Fortunately, she saw that she was back to the real one. The familiar woods she remembered before falling asleep.

_“How do you feel, Ruby Rose?”_

She took notice of Kheiron activating his Semblance beside her. Ruby could feel her Aura replenishing and her fatigue alleviating. A bit of dizziness lingered there, but nothing severe.

“I feel better. Thanks, Kheiron.”

 _“Don’t I get any gratitude?”_ groaned a tired voice.

Qrow sat up from his lying position. A black mist flowed from his mouth. The pressure from his stare was not so different from his demonic form in the dream. Something in the way he watched her made the girl feel like she was meeting certain death.

“Ruby?”

“YES?!”

“Sorry…” he suddenly looked embarrassed and hurt. “I didn’t mean to scare you, kiddo.”

The young girl dove into her Uncle’s arms.

“I’m not scared. I promise, I’m not. I was just surprised.”

Qrow patted her head. “It’s alright.” His expression shifted from soft to serious. “What’s not alright, is you trying to use your powers. I’ve told you, you’re not ready for them.”

“But…I didn’t use them.”

“What? But how—?“

“I was just thinking about stuff… _and then I fell asleep_.”

Qrow let out a long, dying groan. The palm of his hand dragged down his face, like he was nursing a bad hang over.

“That happened just from falling asleep?”

“Yeah…I don’t know. I didn’t do it on purpose.”

 _*Sigh*_ “This is worse than I thought. We need to get to Ozpin— ** _soon_**.” Qrow turned to Kheiron. “The backlash should be coming anytime now. Also, you should knock me out before I kill you.”

“I understand,” Kheiron answered, as he took Qrow’s flask from his pocket and put it to the man’s mouth.

“I thought you wanted me to drink less.”

“I do.”

“Huh.” Qrow took a huge gulp.

“But I needed an easy way to drug you.”

Qrow passed out, liquid dribbling from the side of his lips.

.

* * * * *

.

In the off-color world of Beacon’s highest floor, the Headmaster walked his former office.

Ozpin circled the room once, before taking a seat at the ruined remains of his chair.

“I believe we stood in this exact same position, once upon a time.”

**_“It certainly feels familiar.”_ **

Salem appeared from behind Cinder’s frozen figure.

The Witch caressed her protégé’s chin, like admiring one of her prized flowers. A delicate touch that revealed her affection— _and greed._

**_“So, it was Qrow who acted as your vessel. Honestly, I thought Glynda made a far better choice.”_ ** _Salem gave a mocking laugh. **“But I suppose a broken soul, racked with guilt and flaw resonates more with you.”**_

“At least my allies volunteer themselves willingly.”

**_“And you think mine do not? Such an arrogant fool.”_ ** _She touched the sides of Cinder’s cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead. **“So…Ruby Rose. The girl with the silver eyes~”** she sung with a thin smile._

“…”

**_“I should have suspected. I should have known! Summer Rose…what a clever one. An effort worth applauding I suppose.”_ **

“She tricked us both.”

**_“Hmph.”_ ** _Salem walked to the Headmaster, and stood across from his desk. **“I know where you are, Ozpin.”**_

_She leaned down, like a spider approaching a fly._

**_“And I am coming for you.”_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NOTE/REFERENCES **

Some have asked how much material I plan on using from RWBY Vol 4. and I am answering right now…not much really.

Since ENMY is done in queue, I can’t write these chapters within time of the new episodes, I can’t add new material from the show to the writing. Maybe some things a few weeks ahead, but so far, nothing. Which means divergence from the canon setting is inevitable.

-Menagerie may never appear in ENMY. I might come up with something further down the line, but no plans yet.

-Ozpin possessed farm boy character won’t appear. Sorry.

-Weiss’s little brother won’t appear. Sorry.

-Salem’s canon henchmen won’t appear, I think. Sorry.

-Bean is based on the character from Ender’s Game/Ender’s Shadow series.

-Inna’s Semblance is based on a trickshot Annie Oakley performed in real life.

-Kheiron -> Chiron – Centaur who taught Achilles and a number of heroes. Known for teaching and healing, which is why his Semblance is a healing application.

-Some have asked where I am currently with the canon series. I just watched Qrow fight the scorpion guy.

_As always,_

_Thank you for reading and your support!_


	24. The Maiden Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fires of the Second Great War are catching on. Casualties on all sides have been taken, especially for a certain heiress in Atlas. And in the meantime, Mercury and Emerald have some unfinished business with a family of assassins.

** The Maiden Snow **

.

_The bird in the cage_

_Missed how beautiful the sky was._

_It doesn’t remember._

_Nothing left, but the dreams it forgets by sleep._

.

.

It was the middle of the night, when Mercury and Emerald left their dorm.

Due to the nature of their errand, the two opted to leave Yang and Neo behind. Together, they traveled to the northern part of the city by themselves. Eventually, making their way into the Sable District, where a large percentage of nobles and high society members made their residency.

Along the streets, were mansions that could have passed for small castles. Each of them, extravagant and unique. The estates were so expansive, it made one wonder what the owners even did with all the space.

As the two strolled towards their destination, Emerald read her scroll absentmindedly, while Mercury played games on his.

“Huh. Vale made a play to invade Mistral. The battle was just yesterday,” Emerald scoffed.

“Really? And we weren’t invited?”

“There’s nothing like the Dracul Isles between the continents, but the army Vale sent was puny. Mistral cruised to an easy win. I guess Raven didn’t think it was worth owing us another favor. Only a matter of time before our side invades them back.”

“Ya think?”

“Out of all the Kingdoms, Vale has the most awkward situation. They’ve declared joining the War, but lack the unity to compete. Even Atlas might make a move on them soon. Hm…The real big unknown is Vacuo. Well, whenever the next big fight happens, I’m sure Raven’ll call us up…”

“Speaking of emo boss, how did your talk go? Since we’re still working for her, I’m assuming we didn’t get what we needed to free Cinder.”

“Oh, she let me know _how_ to do it. **_Actually_ ** doing it? That’s another story. I hate to admit it, but I don’t see us saving Cinder without Raven or her resources.”

“So, we’re not breaking up the band. Team ENMY lives on.”

“Looks that way,” Emerald groaned with annoyance.

“Heads up, Noble House of Assholes just ahead.”

“I have a feeling that came out grosser than you intended.”

“Oh, I intended it. This place is **_the worst._** ”

The two stopped in front of a large gate. Through the bars, they could see a mansion fifty yards from the entrance. Standing three stories tall and extending twenty windows long, it looked more like a four-star hotel than a house of living.

“Y’know, for a family of assassins, your relatives aren’t very subtle,” Emerald commented.

“They’re more like overly paid gangsters.”

“There a reason you and your dad lived like hobos in the woods?”

“Dad drank all their fancy liquor and broke all their fancy stuff.”

“There it is. Ring the doorbell, so we can get this over with.”

Mercury found the intercom and started jabbing the button incessantly. The radio crackled after a time.

“Kindly state your—“

“It’s me, assholes. Mercury Black. I got your stupid letters, so open up.”

The radio went dead for a moment.

“Who might be the one next to you?”

“You already know who she is. She’s my partner and she comes with me.”

More dead silence followed, but after making them wait some more minutes, the gates rattled open. The two entered the premises, where they were guided by a butler to the courtyard garden.

Statues of past assassins were erected on display. All of them posing in stoic warrior stances to immortalize their grandeur. The bushes and flowers were maintained and trimmed to an aesthetic balance.

Further in, Mercury and Emerald were led to a wide marble plateau. The polish of the stone was so clean, reflections could be seen in them. Arranged in a square were a number of high quality sofas and small tables. There, the members of the Black Family sat.

“Welcome, Mercury. It’s been too long,” a young, charismatic man greeted them.

The person in question wore a steel mask over his face, smelted in the likeness of a wise, old man with curly hairs and beard. He wore a jet-black suit.  And the way he asserted himself, made it obvious he was the Head of the Family.

“Jupiter,” Mercury grumbled.

“You remember the twins: Apollo and Diana.”

Jupiter gestured to a pair of teenagers sharing a couch. Both of them wore the same youth-faced mask except the brother’s was golden, while the sister’s was silver. The two waved with lazy enthusiasm.

“Vulcan would normally join us, but he was assigned to the army responding to Vale.”

“That’s a shame. I really missed him.”

“Really? I could have sworn—“

“I was lying. I hate him, like I hate all of you. The only one I ever hated more than you guys was dad, and he’s dead, so…”

“Mercury, Mercury. Tsk tsk tsk, still working so hard to play the black sheep, as it were.”

“What do you want, Jupiter?”

The man in the bearded mask shook his head in exaggerated disappointment. “Very well, onto business, then.” He picked a roll of parchment off the nearby table and handed it to Mercury. “A contract has been issued for the death of one, Qrow Branwen.”

Mercury and Emerald’s eyes went wide, as they unfurled the scroll to examine its contents.

Sure enough, the profile picture of Qrow Branwen was there. Along with vague information on his fighting style, abilities, description, and location. Mercury looked from Jupiter, to the parchment, to Jupiter again.

“Yeah. **_Pass~_** ”

“Who issued this?” Emerald inquired.

“A mutual acquaintance of ours actually,” Jupiter took a sip of his tea through his mask. “The Witch.”

“Finally decided to whore yourselves out to Salem, huh? Does Parliament know?” Mercury accused.

“Either they do and they don’t care. Or they don’t and…well.”

“So, are you part of her inner circle now? You fit the type.”

“Yes, actually. A role I’ve become most accustomed to. Salem provides support and connections I never knew existed.”

“…This a bid to become Head of the Sable Faction?”

Jupiter shrugged with phony innocence.

“Yeah, you’re not getting Merc’s help,” Emerald intervened. “We reached out to Salem before, and she ignored us. Now, she suddenly wants our help again—and the target is Qrow? No deal and no amount of coin can make this worthwhile.”

“She told me you might say that.” Jupiter took another sip. “Which is why she said, if you were to complete the contract, she would repay your services by revivifying your beloved Cinder.”

“Salem abandoned her!”

“I have no knowledge of the surrounding circumstances, nor do I care. The contract is the contract. And might I add, even without the incentive—You, Mercury Black, are obligated to fulfill contracts assigned to you by your Family. Ignoring your duties will result in…repercussions.”

“I don’t know,” Mercury smirked. “Considering you didn’t give a damn about me ignoring my ‘duties’ before. It all just sounds like empty threats to me.”

“You are no longer exempt under Salem’s authority. And ‘threats’? Really, cousin? You know our Family doesn’t **_do_** threats. We make good on promises in blood. Or have you forgotten?”

Mercury was about to initiate a surprise attack, when Emerald put a hand on his chest.

“Merc.”

“…”

She turned to Jupiter. “We accept the contract.”

“Very good!” he clapped. “I must admit, I was rather averse to seeing you accompany Mercury, but now I see it was to a benefit.”

“I **_am_** the better half of our partnership.”

“Indeed, you are. Well! I believe this concludes our business. I bid a good evening to you both.”

Without waiting a second longer, Mercury and Emerald left the Black Family and were escorted off the estate.

Once they passed through the entrance, Mercury stared daggers at Emerald.

“There a reason you did that? Because the way I saw it, you just slapped a collar around our necks, and threw them the damn leash!”

“What were we supposed to do, Merc? You wanted to pick a fight with them that badly?”

“We could’ve taken them.”

“Sure, maybe. Or we could pick the smarter fight, and link up with Yang and Neo first. But that’s not the main problem, is it? You think we can contend with Salem and all the shit she can rain down on our heads?”

Mercury groaned so loudly, it was almost a yell.

“Alright. How are we supposed to assassinate Qrow? Between you and me, the old man’s not exactly an easy mark. And then there’s Yang and Raven, who I have the teensiest feeling may not be so onboard with us dusting him off.”

“We’ll think of something. Might have to bring Neo on this.”

“We are NOT telling Yang.”

“You think I don’t know that?!”

Mercury scratched the back of his neck in thought and sighed.

“Do you think Salem’s legit about her end of the deal?”

“What, with reviving Cinder? Dunno. It’s possible she’ll make good. Putting trust in her is an iffy gamble, but…”

“But?”

“If things with Raven fall through, it never hurts to have more irons in the fire.”

.

* * * * *

.

In the land encased in snow, a perpetual blizzard lasted to no end.

There lied the city of Atlas. A capital of industry, known for its innovative technology and Dust mining. Built on the foundations of the former Kingdom of Mantle, they grew at a pace that far outstripped the other nations in recent decades. Looking on at the countless towers encroaching the sky, one inherently knew that they saw what the future held. But as impressive as the city was, it was not without its threats.

Outside the settlement, gathered one of the largest species of Grimm ever recorded.

They were dubbed the _Jotunn._ Creatures of humanoid shape with thin limbs. Their height reached the highest skyscrapers and their width expanded a length of twenty yards. From the tips of their shoulders to the top of their heads, the giants were crusted in jagged bone. They possessed no neck to speak of, and in the place of where their face may be, were three gaping holes; two for their eyes and one for their mouths. Disjointedly round, they had an off-putting look about them. The sound they made only emphasized the creatures’ unpleasantness.

The Grimm moaned long single-notes. Cries that sounded of pain and agony. It upset anyone within earshot, which, due to its vast size, was everyone in the city. Just hearing it instilled anxiety _—and anxiety brought more Grimm._

The lanky bodies of the Jotunn raised their fists and swung them down on the walls of Atlas in wailing cries.

Right when their fists were about to hammer the nearest structure, a crystalized forcefield rose to protect it. The flash of solid energy repelled the Grimm back for a moment. But after regaining their balance, they would try again, and again, and again….

This ritual went on in futility for the past year now.

A number of Jotunn came from wherever their kind spawned from and assaulted Atlas. Sometimes in herds, and sometimes in small groups. In every encounter, the barrier rose to safeguard the capital from the colossal aberrations.

Today, three Jotunn contested the city’s outer defenses.

While two pounded away at the shield, one was flanked by attackers. A paltry force by ordinary standards, composed of only a trio of young women. Still, they alone faced the gangly titan with enough ferocity to drive it back.

The one leading the charge was the skilled wielder of the rapier Myrtenaster, Weiss Schnee.

Ascending the Jotunn’s body, she cast Glyphs to travel its height. The fencer inflicted wound upon wound on the Grimm’s flesh. And while the heiress deployed her arsenal of techniques, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina provided cover fire.

“Hey, Vel. Is it me, or is moneybags a little more motivated than usual?”

“I’m not sure, but I think she wants to bring this one down on her own.”

“Alright. Maybe hang back a little and see how this goes.”

The two, who were pouring gatling gunfire on the Jotunn, started to ease back.

Weiss noticed her teammates’ movements and smiled.

_You have this, Weiss._

_This is nothing but a stepping stone._

The young woman shot herself into the collar of the giant. Red Dust engulfed the blade of her Myrtenaster and a gash of deep crimson cut into the Grimm.

It wailed a haunting moan for miles out. The Jotunn brought up its arm, and smacked the assailant into the blizzarding winds with the force of a speeding truck.

Weiss blacked out momentarily, but managed to conjure a platform Glyph to land on.

_*Cough cough*_

Her arms braced her ribs. She felt like her organs were crushed. Internal bleeding was a possibility. Still, as Coco and Velvet were preparing to help, Weiss ordered them,

“Stand back! THIS ONE’S MINE!!!”

The Jotunn brayed, but she shut the noise out.

The fencer pierced her sword into the Glyph she was standing on and rewrote its script. The symbols changed and new rows of words and emblems were constructed.

As the Grimm pulled back to fling both its fists at the Schnee, armored gauntlets came forth to catch them in its grasp. Weiss poured her Aura into the crest and brought to life the rest of the knight’s form.

But as formidable as her summon was, she knew it wouldn’t be enough to win this fight.

Her vision doubled, and her concentration wavered. Weiss’s energy reserves were all but empty. Dust, she had, but the Aura to activate it was lacking.

Just then, Winter’s voice lectured her in the back of her mind, clearer than she had ever heard it.

_Your Semblance is like a muscle._

_The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become._

_But if you only focus on one aspect of it—if you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible…_

**_Then, you’ll never truly grow._ **

Weiss drew a bright crystalline shard from her pack. She could feel the spark of life tickle her fingertips simply holding it.

The rare type of concentrated Dust illuminated with a brilliant white and blue. A more condensed form of the energy supplement.

There were a number of ways Dust was utilized: packed into bullets, woven into cloth, forged into weapons. But there was also a more traditional method that existed. One that posed tremendous risk to the practitioner of this age-old practice.

It could destroy the impure. But if the wielder’s cause was worthy and truly noble, they need not be afraid.

Weiss steeled her nerves, and placed the Dust shard between her teeth and bit down.

Like a wish being temporarily granted, Weiss made use of the sharp surge in her Aura. She materialized Time Dilation Glyphs underneath her and her ethereal knight. The clocks hands wound at blinding speeds. Reality slowed to a crawl by her perception.

With the haste effect in place, the pair of shining warriors unleashed a god-like fury that traveled down the Jotunn’s frame. Once, reaching the feet, they traveled up again, slashing and cutting a violent path. Their blades sung with a high soprano pitch.

At the head, they positioned themselves opposite of its sides. Weiss at the front, while the armor at the back.

With exact timing, the two swordsmen drove their blades through the Jotunn’s skull, meeting at the center of its brain.

The giant Grimm bade one last lamenting wail before evaporating into nothingness.

Weiss dropped onto a soft pile of snow. Her summon disappeared and her breathing was ragged. The blood from her injuries painted the frost.

She savored the moment briefly, but was not yet finished. Winter’s voice wouldn’t allow it.

_Now, think to your fallen foes._

_The ones that forced you to push yourself past who you were, and become who you are now._

_Think of them,_

_And watch as they come to your side._

A great summoning Glyph materialized and dispersed the ice around her. The structure incomparable to the one that borne the knight. From the portal, a ghostly form of a Jotunn was called forth.

With sheer force of will, Weiss controlled her new familiar and set it against its Grimm counterparts. A punch from the gargantuan whipped the surrounding snow into the wind, and one of the Jotunn fell, its head smashed clean from its shoulders.

Coco lowered her sunglasses and whistled.

“Vel? Remind me not to talk smack about our princess being a delicate snowflake again.”

_Cause…… damn._

.

* * * * *

.

 “Damn…”

“Um…Coco?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you please, not stare so much? It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Oh, you are just too adorable~♪” Coco said, as she pressed Velvet against the wall. She nibbled along her partner’s exposed neck line.

_*Ahem*_

The two looked to the side, and saw Weiss standing there in a formal gown.

“I don’t mind what the two of you do in the privacy of your own time, but I’d like you to exercise just the slightest bit of professionalism while you’re on the hour.”

“Sorry, Majesty. We thoughts it would take longer to wipe the blood,” Coco gave an exaggerated bow. An image that looked oddly appropriate in her tailored penguin suit.

Weiss walked up to her straightened her tie with a firm tug.

_“We’re late.”_

The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and her two bodyguards rode the elevator down. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss could see Coco wrapping her hands subtly around Velvet. Seeing the interaction made her a touch envious.

Her fingers fiddled with the rose-red thread that tied up her hair.

 _“Weiss…I don’t know if you’ll use it, but,”_ Ruby fidgeted shyly. _“I want you to think of me if you do! Happy Birthday!”_

The memory brought Weiss a silent uplifting.

The elevator doors opened and the three were greeted by the rich light of the ballroom.

Weiss took a deep breath before putting on her best business smile. A fan she was holding, folded out like a peacock’s tail.

Upon entering the hall, heads turned instantly. A few seconds of silence pervaded the space. And then, an avalanche of polite applause.

The heiress bowed humbly. “Thank you for coming”, “So glad you could make it”, and other greetings were exchanged between guests and hosts.

 _“Weiss, come here a moment,”_ her father _,_ Jacques Schnee hailed her. “You couldn’t dispose of those Grimm sooner? That abhorring noise they make could be heard through the windows.”

“My apologies, father. I shall make sure to dispatch them in a timelier manner the next time.”

“Hm. Well, come here,” he dragged her by the wrist to an old couple. “It is a pleasure to introduce you to…”

This pattern repeated itself throughout the night. A ritual of handshakes and nonverbal promises. Words of flattery and pretentious guffawing. Weiss played to the crowd with an elegance and grace expected of an heiress. While the glad-handing took place, Coco and Velvet kept an eye on their client from the corner of the gala.

Until a certain guest approached the pair.

“Huh, a Faunus at this event. I had no idea the Schnees employed your kind in such a capacity.”

The man reeking of alcohol inched closer to Velvet.

“If you have a good dentist, by all means, press your luck,” Coco said to him.

“Why my dentist?”

“Because you’re about to lose all your teeth.”

The pink cheeked man looked flabbergasted.

“Do you know who I am?!” he outraged.

“Don’t know, don’t care. You don’t look any more bulletproof than the next corpse.”

“Coco,” Velvet murmured.

 _“Is there a problem here,”_ Weiss came over at a brisk walk, her fan wafting over her mouth.

“Oh, not at all, Ms. Schnee. I was just admiring this Faunus of yours.”

“Yes, I only hire the best. But you must behave yourself, secretary treasurer. This woman is employed as my bodyguard. I’d hate for her to be distracted, in case I were in danger.”

“Understandable,” he nodded. “I shall take my leave…But I would be so grateful, if the girl was, em, **_lent_** to my service. In a temporary capacity, of course.”

“Of course. I shall put it under consideration.”

The man took his leave and stumbled, before joining the other socialites.

As soon as he was out of sight, Coco threw Weiss a death glare. But her ire was stifled when, behind the heiress’s fan, she saw a trail of blood drip the side of the girl’s lip. Weiss’s fury was just barely checked by biting the inside of her cheek.

She turned to Velvet.

“I’m sorry you had to be put through that.”

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s alright, Weiss. I’m…used to things like that happening.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Weiss tensed. “I promise you and all the Faunus. Once I’m CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, I’ll change things for the better,” she whispered.

“We know, Weiss. Don’t worry.”

Velvet took a napkin and cleaned the streak of blood from her mouth.

Weiss looked about the ballroom with disdain. It made her sick thinking she was once one of them. But now, she was something more of a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

_Let these idiots think they matter for now, Weiss._

_Play the part until the end._

_And then, when the time comes, root them out like the poison they are._

_The honor and legacy of my family and Atlas will be restored._

“I think I’ve spent enough face-time here.” She snapped her fan in half and chucked it into the garbage. “Let’s take our leave, before they ask me to sing something.”

.

* * * * *

.

The three took an elevator down to a certain, underground base.

The facility was labeled the Cerberus Tower. It was previously an ancient bunker that had fallen to ruin in the past. But in recent times, the city of Atlas renovated it with the newest security systems and technologies—making it Remnant’s most impenetrable bastion. The Kingdom’s highest valued assets were stored here, including some very important individuals.

A heavy pressure weighed on their shoulders as they strode down the metal halls.

They entered a patient’s room, where Winter Schnee laid unconscious. Ironwood sat at her bedside, his appearance, unkempt for a while now.

Along with the man was a very special guest who also attended the room.

 _“Hello, Weiss. Your performance against the Jotunn was exemplary,”_ she complimented. “I’m sure Winter will have words of praise, once she wakes. No Schnee without a Maiden’s abilities has ever created a summoned Grimm of that magnitude.”

“Thank you, Kori. I wouldn’t have felt half as confident without you.”

The woman named Kori Schnee gave her a homely smile. Her hair was the same white color as Weiss and Winter’s. A matching colored robe wrapped her body, lending her an image of some sacred being. An assumption not too far from fact.

Kori glowed with a special Aura without any effort. Faint images of snowflakes could be seen falling away from her body. This was the current Winter Maiden, and it was by her power alone that a barrier protected the city of Atlas.

Another feature worthy of note, was that the woman sat in a wheelchair. Her body had been weak since birth. The frailty in her constitution was obvious to anyone who saw her. As well, as the small voice she possessed that sounded much like a soft windchime.

 _“Is there nothing you can do for her?”_ Ironwood pleaded.

“No, Headmaster. If it were within the range of my abilities, I would have already done so,” Kori responded.

Weiss rested a hand on her cousin’s shoulder. “We know, Kori. We know.”

She walked to Winter’s side, looking into her older sister’s face. It was a peaceful expression.

The doctors suggested several treatment plans. Each of them carried a significant amount of risk. The procedures and equipment were being developed to increase survival odds. But in the meantime, the hospital machines kept Winter stable.

Weiss knew the nature of battle. She was taught about it since she was young and had experienced it firsthand. There was nothing in thinking of what ifs and different rolls of fate’s die. Regret was unnecessary. No person is responsible for another’s life. To think so was arrogance.

…

Still, the thought lingered.

_Would Yang have been there if I had done something different?_

The somber atmosphere was cut through by the opening of the patient room door. A man with an appearance of a knight, dressed in heavy, black mech armor, entered and went to the nearby Kori.

“I wondered where you went,” Hades hushed.

“Oh? Did you worry?”

“I did.” The man bent to one knee and cupped the Maiden’s hand. “I did, milady.”

Kori’s blush was further highlighted by her pale-white complexion.

“Hades,” Ironwood greeted.

“General Ironwood.”

“ ** _Former_** General.”

Hades ignored the latter response and shifted his focus to Weiss.

“Lady Schnee. I observed your battle with the Jotunn. Thank you for your service and easing milady’s burden.”

“Your words are too kind. I merely carried out the duty expected of me. I ask, how does the city fare, Lord Hades?”

“Protests from the lower class are on the rise. Some threaten to stop working the factories, but I fear a more drastic demonstration lies in the near future.”

“As do I,” Weiss sulked.

_I need to take control as soon as possible. I know I can appease the people._

_It’s time that’s working against me!_

Hades seemed to catch something in the young heiress’s expression.

“If you would lend me your ear, I wish to converse some matter with you in private.”

Weiss eyed him with a suspicious look, but politely consented. The two left the patient room, and found a deserted section of the hall.

“The world is changing, Lady Schnee. I believe we share a mutual interest, if not, a mutual frustration.”

“…Let us speak candidly, Lord Hades. What are you hinting at?”

“Both of us are personal witnesses to our government’s flaws. It is run by self-centered, egotistical fools, who only believe in their own profit. You wish to change this.”

“…I do.”

“I imagine so. Do you know your own family and other executives once considered euthanizing Kori? Just so the next inheritor of the Maiden of Winter would be someone more ‘ ** _appropriate’_**?”

Weiss squinted her eyes in vexation. “I’d heard rumors, but never believed them. How do you know they’re true?”

“Because I was part of the deciding council. They argued over who should gain the Maiden’s power! No matter that they had to ** _kill_** someone simply to gain influence. To consider the murder of an innocent life, like it were the same thing as firing an employee.” He gave a breathy sound of disgust before continuing. “I was the one, who pit the powers that be against each other. They quarreled like children, refusing to let the other have a ‘superior resource’.

It took all my influence, and cost me my standing, but **_I_** kept Kori safe. Even if I had to imprison her down here to do so. And I know the corruption that plagues Atlas better than anyone.”

“You were the one who proposed stationing her here?”

“To keep those who would bring her harm at bay, yes. You need only look to the Fall Maiden and her candidate to see my concern. And I aim to prevent the fate that befell Kori’s sister from repeating itself.”

“I see.”

The previous Winter Maiden was Kori’s older sister, but she fell in a battle against a great horde of Jotunn. Although, it was pre-arranged that the inheritor of the power was a selected and vetted person by the government—the one who ultimately received the Maiden’s abilities was Kori. In the older sister’s dying moments, she could only think of her younger sibling. An example of deep affection that was too few seen in the world.

“I work tirelessly for the day Kori may once again walk free under the sky, Lady Schnee. My measures you may question, but my intentions are good.”

Weiss relaxed a little more.

“Thank you, Hades… I mean that. At least for Kori’s sake.” She took a moment to process the information she just heard. “Then? What do you want from me? Is it support? A position?”

“I wish to put you on the throne,” Hades’ mask hissed. “We need competent leadership. Someone who can pacify the masses, the Faunus population, and guide us through this War. And your connections with Vale only further your resume.”

“How long have you thought this?”

“Ever since your return.”

Weiss grew a little wary. “…What pushes you to such lengths? One mention of your treason, and you would be ruined by the end of the day.”

“I have…my reasons.”

Weiss had a tough time reading the man’s intentions from his spiked helm. But some things are just plain to see.

“You love her, don’t you? You love Kori.”

“…….With all my heart, I love her.”

“And the Kingdom?”

“It was once a proud nation, not always corrupted by greed and…the S.D.C.— _It can be again_. Once more, the people and its best and brightest individuals must stand against the tyranny that runs their government.”

Weiss put a hand to her chin. The gears in her mind worked like a clock’s. Her brain weighed her choices carefully, predicting the repercussions; cause and effect.

The heiress reached her hand out.

“I accept your proposal, Lord Hades.”

“I am honored, Lady Schnee.”

The man grasped her hand, and Weiss showed a genuine smile.

_“We have a long road ahead of us._

_But it’s for Kori’s sake, and the sake of Atlas.”_


	25. Guilty Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a visit to Mercury's family of assassins, he and Emerald are "persuaded" to take on a contract kill for one, Qrow Branwen. As to what they must do to accomplish it, is anyone's guess. Meanwhile, Yang and Neo work some things out on their end.

** Guilty Intentions **

.

_Chill in my heart._

_Weight on my shoulders._

_Ghosts beside me._

.

.

If she could find the right moment, she knew she could turn this match around.

The thin sword sliced through the air, and Yang ducked under it by a hair’s breadth.

_She overcommitted on that._

_This is my chance!_

Yang rarely spotted flaws in her opponent’s technique, and fewer still she could capitalize on. If she failed to take this one, it was likely there would be no next.

The boxer settled her mind and opened her senses. Her vision blurred, but something else sharpened in its opposite. An almost trick of the light or dimension of focus.

She traced the paths of energies to where they connected. The convergence she could glimpse for shorts amount of time, with a few met conditions. It came as a crack as small as a pebble, but it drew Yang’s attention, like gravity.

Her hair blazed like the sun, and she could feel a tightness travel down her forearms to her knuckles. The punch would not be her best. She never chanced throwing haymakers against such a nimble enemy, so a more peppering strike would have to do.

Yang traded dynamic strength for speed and accuracy. Her feet were light, not weighed. Like a marksman, she closed one eye—concentrating only on the glimmering speck that would soon disappear.

The low, left hook whipped out with a snap.

Even before seeing the effect, Yang felt the feedback from her fist. It was gratifying and electric. An almost magical moment where one’s intentions aligned exactly with what was executed.

Neo buckled from the blow that connected clean with her liver. The Aura surrounding her dipped.

Without wasting a moment, Yang followed up with a second punch that stopped just short of cracking her opponent’s temple.

“I…I won?”

At this, Neo recovered and attacked Yang’s back, but Yang didn’t care.

“I WON!!! HAHAHA!!! I WON!!! I BEAT NEO!!!!”

Her partner proceeded to strangle her neck, but Yang continued to bounce with joy.

“I gotta tell Mercury and Emerald!”

Neo puffed her cheeks and repeatedly slapped Yang’s head.

“Ow, ow, ow! Hey, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

The petite woman finally climbed off her with a pout. Neo rubbed the section of her belly where the blow landed, a light bruise starting to develop.

“Oh, come here, baby.” Yang kneeled down and kissed the sore spot. “Better?”

When she tilted her head up, she saw Neo hovering a sword over her eyeball.

“Sore loser,” Yang grinned. “Let’s go find Merc and Em. Now, that I think about it, I haven’t seen much of them lately. Wonder what they’re up to…”

.

* * * * *

.

A great scythe howled through the air and almost cut Mercury in half, causing a sharp gust of wind to stagger him back. Although, the weapon was massive in size, its wielder manipulated its center balance with a depth handling.

Mercury back-pedaled and danced around the grim reaper’s touch. Constantly, a narrow measure away from being cleaved down. He was hardly allowed any space to catch his breath.

“Freakin’, crazy, overpowered old man!”

Qrow continued to give Mercury chase. Not flinching the slightest, when his enemy managed to throw a kick that grazed his cheek. Instead, pushing forward and punishing the shallow attack with a blade through the chest.

Jagged steel caved into Mercury’s chest cavity. Blood pooled in his mouth, as the life drained from him. He could feel Qrow give a quick twist of his scythe to make the wound too large to recover from.

A fatal blow.

“DAMN IT!” Mercury cursed as the hallucination faded. “Em! Didn’t you make him a little _too_ strong?”

Emerald opened her eyes from her meditative stance.

“I only have the small encounter after the fight with the Fall Maiden and the crappy intel we got from Jupiter to work off of. Everything else, I had to fill in with a suped-up version of Ruby. It’s as close a simulation as you’re going to get!”

Mercury stood from the middle of the sparring stadium. His clothes were drenched in sweat from hours of practice. The frustration obvious in his body language. Emerald did a better job of hiding it, but the stress was mounting for her as well.

Their training and preparations for Qrow’s assassination was going poorly. Every scenario played out, ended with them losing. Emerald especially, who wasn’t a frontline fighter, struggled to combat the weakest iteration of their target.

There was also a tall number of unknown factors surrounding the job. Few had ever seen Qrow Branwen fight at full strength, much less record it—or lived to tell of it. The target’s location was vague. There was a possibility he was accompanied by Ruby, and it was unclear if he had more allies.

It was the kind of gig anyone in the professional world would call, _bad practice._ A mission that would inevitably lead to a disadvantageous fight, followed by a quick defeat, and a not-so shallow grave. The script to a terrible play no one wanted to see.

Mercury and Emerald were catching their breath, when the doors to the practice room banged open.

“You guys were training? You should’ve invited us!” Yang entered with Neo strolling at her side.

“Not now, blondie. I’m not in the mood,” Mercury groaned.

“Eesh. Bad session, huh? Well, guess who just beat Neo! Boom!” Yang did the double thumbs pump to herself.

“Seriously?”

Emerald scoffed. “So, what? You beat Neo. Once. In a spar. _After how many losses, might I ask_?”

“Say what you want, Em. But have any of **_you_** beat Neo?” Yang asked with a snide look.

“That’s not the point.”

“Oh, really? I feel like it is.”

“She’s right,” Mercury said. “Beating Neo’s a little impressive.”

“Thanks, Merc!”

“Neo’s her girlfriend,” Emerald added.

“Oh, is it official?” Mercury asked.

“I don’t like labels,” Yang shrugged.

“Kinda makes it more impressive. Y’know… cause Neo’s all dominatrix-y with her.”

“Alright!” Emerald threw up her hands. “If you’re done with the back-patting, we still have work to do. Mercury, max difficulty simulation next.”

“Oh, joy!” Mercury cried with sarcastic cheer.

“Oooh, can I watch?” Yang asked with interest.

“Sure, if you wanna see the idiot flop around in the middle of the room, be my guest.”

Yang and Neo sat beside Emerald eagerly. It wasn’t long until they saw an uncharacteristic reaction come from Mercury.

“Is he…shaking?”

Emerald flashed a broad grin.

“ _The next simulation’s a **li~ttle** tough.”_

Although he knew there was no one else in the ring with him, Mercury still had to fight the urge to run away. Even if he knew they were hallucinations, Emerald’s Semblance had grown leaps and bounds since ENMY’s formation. And that meant the images she conjured had a disturbing realness to them. The same went for the simulated pain and death upon defeat.

As Qrow, Cinder, Raven, and Glynda took their fighting stances at the other end of the ring.

_Group of Death, huh?_

_Bring it._

As Mercury begun the simulation, the others watched with mild interest.

“Hey, Em?” Yang asked.

“What is it now?”

“Your Semblance can hallucinate _anyone?”_

“As long as I’ve seen them myself. But if you’re talking about simulated abilities, I have to see them fight or have a lot of intel beforehand.”

“Can I make a request, then?”

“My Semblance isn’t a toy.”

“…I’m not playing.”

Emerald turned to Yang, and saw her expression was dead serious. She knew it would be difficult getting her to back off when she was in this kind of mood.

“Sure, why not. It’s not like Merc didn’t just get insta-killed out there. Hope you have something worth watching in mind.”

“It’ll be something alright.” Yang leaned in and gave her two names. “Can you do it?”

Emerald responded with a crooked look. “You’ve been off the hinges lately, but now I know your brain’s fragged. Yeah, I can make some realistic hallucinations of them—more real than real. But I gotta ask, why do this to yourself?”

“I’m going through some stuff and I wanna work it out. Plus, I need to see something.”

“……You want their personalities included?”

Yang paused. “You can do that?”

“My Semblance works off my memories, but if we _both_ know them, your brain can fill in a lot of it too. You ready for that?”

Yang took a huge gulp and strode to the middle of the ring. There, she hefted Mercury’s body off the floor.

“Sorry, buddy. It’s my turn.”

Once he was placed off the side, Yang returned to the stage.

She inhaled a deep breath. Her heart pounded like it would burst from her chest.

Truth be told, she was afraid. She had personally witnessed how realistic Emerald’s Semblance could be, and didn’t much care for the experience. But it would provide her with a unique opportunity today.

Yang opened her eyes slow, and almost teared up immediately.

 _“This is going to be **sen-sational** , Yang Xiao Long!” _a perky, freckle-faced girl greeted her.

 _“It will be an honor to fight you, Yang,”_ another girl with scarlet hair made her own declaration.

“Penny…Pyrrha…”

She froze with uncertainty. They were so much more life-like than she could have prepared for. The intonations in their voice to the smallest expressions in their movements—it all matched her memory. Nothing vague about them, like dreams or mere imaginations.

Yang cursed herself for her selfishness.

 _“Do you really want to go through with this?”_ she heard Emerald ask—a trace of guilt in her speech.

“Yeah. I need to do this.”

_“……. Fine. Have it your way. Just so you know, even if you’ve gotten a little better—those two have been in a different league from the start.”_

Yang banged her gauntlets together and produced a shockwave of flames. “I know that better than anyone!”

The afterburners in her Ember Celica torched blue. Her overflowing Aura channeled through her limbs and irradiated from her hair.

As she did so, Penny deployed her swords and began to hover in the sky. While Pyrrha set into her combat stance. All the metal on Yang’s person hummed.

_What would the two of you think?_

_What would you guys say?_

_I’m beside the people responsible for what happened to you._

_I’m…betraying you, aren’t I?_

_You were my friends, and they’re…_

She was losing herself to an amalgam of emotions. Her self-loathing never seethed as it did in this instant. But something inside her told her to push on. To never stop, despite what suffering may come.

**“Here’s your chance to beat me up for it!!!”**

_I’ve regretted this for so long._

_But now, I’ll confront you two._

_I’ll take it all on._

_Guilt, pain, and all._

 


	26. No Lords, No Kings, Nor Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Second Great War setting the Kingdoms of Mistral, Atlas, and Vale against each other, eyes and ears turn to Vacuo. The country whose voice remains silent and its stance still. But it may very well be this nation without Lords, Kings, or Queens, that may decide who rules Remnant's next age...

** No Lords, No Kings, Nor Queens **

.

_Blades fall_

_Lives taken_

_In the name of the many_

_Who only wished for peace._

.

.

_(Narrated by Blake Belladonna)_

_In the world of Remnant, since the dawn of recorded age, Human and Faunus have struggled to find suitable places of prosper._

_Lands both safe and plentiful were hard to come by. And where they were found, they were hastily populated, leaving others to seek homes elsewhere. A recurring problem that persists to this very day._

_Even now, people strive desperately for the right to claim a home that is theirs. Whether it takes fighting the Grimm, adapting to the elements, or in some cases, competing with other settlers, mankind sought their place in the world—often times, by paying a cost too heavy to bear._

_Still, people are anything, if not **resilient**._

_In all of Remnant, no example of survivability through sheer strength holds truer than the **Kingdom of Vacuo.**_

_Its lands consisting mostly of plains and desert. Greenery and wildlife exist in small pockets, like hidden jewels. The climate is harsh and hot, with rain sparse all year round._

_But the greatest adversary to any living soul there—are the Grimm._

_Adapted to live under the continent’s harsh conditions, the creatures of Grimm are far more tenacious in Vacuo than anywhere else. Their population grows in high numbers, owing to their freer reign of the land. With time, their species grew varied and evolved to frightening degree._

_No, Vacuo is far from ideal. But eventually, people found ways to populate the continent. If anything, a testament to the soul of the survivor. So much so, that an idiom developed among the citizens of this nation._

**_Only the Strongest Survive Vacuo._ **

 .

\--------------------

.

“WE’RE NEVER GONNA SURVIVE THIS!!!”

“Behind you, Neptune!”

As the hyena-like Grimm was about snap its teeth around Neptune’s head, the young man ducked just in time to miss the creatures gnashing maw. Instead, the monster’s fangs met with something it did not expect.

Yatsuhashi’s glaive slipped right between the gap of the hyena’s mouth, and gutted its body from cheek to tail. The two halves plopped into the dirt with the sound of slopping flesh.

Another Grimm from the pack dashed up and tried its own bite attack. Too close to swing his weapon, Yatsuhashi brought his arm bracer up just as the teeth clamped down. The creature snarled and frothed.

“Got him!”

Neptune jumped in to repay his debt by stabbing his lance into the hyena gnawing at Yatsuhashi’s arm.

“Hey! If you two are done playing with the doggies over there, we could use some help!! You know! With the ACTUAL bounty!!!” someone shouted.

Not too far from Neptune and Yatsuhashi, were Sun and Fox. The pair were busy fighting their own Grimm threat in a giant-sized mantis called a _Preyer._

With forelegs shaped like sickles, the insect darted its blades with devastating speed. Fox only able to respond because of his exceptionally acute blind-sense. Sun on the other hand, was forced to conjure duplicates to take the hits meant for him.

“WHERE’S BLAKE?!”

_“Calm down, Sun…You’re embarrassing us.”_

A Goliath type Grimm was trampling its way towards the group suddenly tripped into the dirt. Its tusks dug into the ground as it dragged to a stop before them. They could see a figure appear above the elephant’s evaporating corpse, her black desert cowl whipping in the wind.

 **“”YOU’RE ALIVE!!!””** Sun and Neptune yelled.

“Of course, I am. Now reform positions and protect the transports,” Blake ordered.

The five disengaged from their foes and drew back, heading towards the caravan where the others were fighting.

Originally, Blake, Sun, Neptune, Yatsuhashi, and Fox had taken on a Grimm Extermination mission for the Preyer mantis. The creature had been attacking settlements and hunters for the last few weeks. When the group found it, it was in the middle of wreaking havoc on a traveling caravan—which was also being raided by a pack of hyena Grimm called _Jesters—while_ trespassing on the territory of a Goliath herd.

It was a triple threat of three different groups of Grimm. Luckily, the creatures were as hostile towards each other as anyone else.

Amidst the chaos, the caravan’s soldiers, along with Blake’s team, protected the transports. A supply unit so large, held life or death essentials for whatever settlement they were ferrying to. As such, Blake and the others knew they could not abandon the cargo.

On their approach, a Faunus soldier came to meet them. “Thank you fo—Humans?“

“Hey!” Neptune took offense. “We _humans_ are saving your butts! What was that code thing again…?”

“Respect is Earned,” Sun answered. “And Strength in Numbers.”

“Right! That!”

After his initial mistrust, the Faunus soldier’s demeanor changed. “Yes. Respect is Earned. Strength in Numbers,” he echoed. “Thank you for your help. I know how this may sound, but we can’t move the caravan if the front isn’t cleared.”

“Understood,” Blake answered. “Sun, Neptune, Yatsuhashi, clear the Jesters from the lead vehicles, so the transport can start moving again. The Goliaths are down, but more are coming. If we leave their territory, they’ll stop their aggression.”

“What about the Preyer?!” Sun asked.

“Fox and I will handle it.”

“By yourselves? ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT’S A B-CLASS GRIMM!!!”

“Go!”

Blake and Fox rushed out.

“ARRRGGHHH!!! You heard her! Let’s get this payload moving!”

As the Preyer made its way towards the caravan, it was deflected by two assailants.

“Fox, distract it. If I can take out one of its legs, I can set it off-balance.”

The boy nodded and unleashed a flurry of slashes from the front. In return, the Grimm used its raptor-like claws to parry the strikes. The exchanging of blades traded faster than the naked eye could see.

Meanwhile, Blake flanked around the Preyer with stealthy steps. Once she found a good angle, she prepared her attack. The slash would have to be quick and instantaneous. Because of the mantis’ anatomy, it could see near 360 degrees around itself. She needed to operate without the creature’s notice and faster than it could react.

At that time, Fox took a heavy jab that made his Aura stutter. The mantis noticed and charged. With its focus completely on the prey before it, the Grimm provided Blake the exact moment she had been waiting for.

Drawing from the sheathe for maximized effect, Blake blurred from her crouched position and flickered to a spot across the Preyer’s back. A stream of purple light cut through one of the Grimm’s legs, causing it to lash out in pain. Unfortunately, one of the creature’s haphazard swings caught Fox, knocking him unconscious.

“Fox!” Blake’s figure blinked beside him.

He seemed only unconscious. But now it would be Blake fighting alone. She thought momentarily of retreating with her comrade, but quickly erased the notion.

_I can win._

_I have to advance._

_I can’t keep falling behind._

Blake turned to face the Preyer, which had stabilized, albeit a bit off-tilt. She observed the Grimm’s scythe-like arms. A soft smile crept over lips.

When the mantis launched a flurrying combo, Blake found herself able to strafe between the blows. Her shadows phased in and out of existence, causing four or five of her to appear at once. Perhaps, due to the speed and shape of the Grimm’s “weapons” reminding her so much of a certain former teammate’s, she was able to track the trajectory with ease.

_“Whew…”_

Blake paced her breath as her Aura manifested in her body. A dark violet glow played about her, before her cowl split into nine separate portions.

The fledgling shadows surrounded the Preyer, and then attacked in concert. A prism of purple thorns, trailing after Blake’s swords, formed around the mantis’ head.

The Grimm’s skull shred to pieces, and its carcass fell limp.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, Blake dropped to one knee. She checked on Fox’s injuries again to make sure he was in no serious danger.

The sound of the caravan moving caught her attention.

She then, pulled Fox over her shoulder and flick jumped to the roof of the last retreating vehicle.

.

* * * * *

.

After their harrowing fight and escorting the caravan to their destination, the group of five made their way back to the capital city of Vacuo.

The city was large in its own right, but not as grand or complex as the other Kingdom capitals of Mistral, Vale, or Atlas. Most of its buildings were simple and practical. The stone was rough, and only the main streets were paved. Advanced technology was a rare presence, and the ones that did exist could be considered outdated. But any demerits the city faced in comparison to its rivals, could be made up in its vitality.

There was a liveliness in Vacuo scarce places could match. A fire stoked within its people. The men, women, and children shouted and conversed without reserve. They argued and they sung. They worked by the sweat of their brow with a sense of fulfillment in their faces. The air smelled of different herbs and foods cooked. Nothing of the city could be considered docile or tame.

The people of Vacuo _lived_ every moment of their lives.

Fitting, given how much it took simply **_to_** live.

…

“Alright. I gotta go see my parents and let them know I’m still alive. Catch you guys later!” Sun bid farewell to the rest of the group.

“Not going with him?” Blake asked Neptune.

“Nah. I mean sure, Sun’s folks are cool and everything, but his mom keeps trying to shove food down my throat ‘cause she thinks I’m too skinny. And his dad keeps trying to make me work out with him ‘cause he thinks I need to bulk up. It can get a little much.”

“That’s good. It shows they care.”

“If you say so.”

“I know so. Out of your team, you were the only one to transfer over with Sun. His parents see that.” Blake let out a small laugh. “You even sailed on a boat for him.”

“ _Guh_ …Let’s not talk about that anymore, okay? It’s so uncool.”

“Really? I think it’s sweet.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m sure his parents are sweet on you. Now that I think about it, you don’t really come over to his place for dinner.”

“Haha,” she chuckled bitterly. “I’m not _exactly_ welcome at the Wukong household.”

“What? Why is that?”

“Because I’m part of the White Fang.”

“Oh…I, uh.”

“Don’t worry about it—it’s nothing I’m unfamiliar with. By the way, how are you getting used to things here?”

“Getting there. Still wish people didn’t give me the stink eye all the time just for being human. Is this what it’s like to be a Faunus in the other Kingdoms?”

“Not really. The people here have a long-standing grudge against humanity, but they don’t discriminate—at least most don’t. If I had to say, they’re more wary than hateful. There _are_ humans, who live here and are widely accepted, after all.”

“Yeah. I notice Fox and Yatsu don’t get any dirty looks.”

“They grew up here, and the people can tell. You…just need more time to prove yourself.”

“It’s the lack of scars and abs, isn’t it? Seriously.” Neptune started pointing out the people walking by. “Scars. Abs. Scars AND abs. Everybody here has abs! Why is everyone just… ** _jacked_?** I mean, I thought Sun was joking when he said he was the norm, but…”

“This is Vacuo. If you aren’t strong and you aren’t tested, you die.”

“So, I should take up Sun’s dad’s offer?”

Blake shrugged. “It couldn’t hurt.”

“And I can’t help but notice you guys don’t sweat. Like, it’s a million degrees out here, and you’re **_still_** wearing black…”

“Because of our Faunus heritage, a lot of us can regulate our body temperature. Just another edge that makes us more adaptable here, I guess.”

“No wonder so few humans are around.”

“Survival of the Fittest,” Blake shrugged.

“Oh, right. The Code. That needs getting used to too.”

“Still having trouble remembering them?”

Neptune started counting them off his fingers. “Survival of the Fittest. Strength in Numbers. Respect is Earned. Honor Rewards and Service. And—uh...”

“ _Eye for an Eye_.”

“Right. The Code of Vacuo. The rules that aren’t rules. Still can’t wrap my head around the idea that there aren’t actual _laws_ around here, and there’s no punishment against breaking the Code.”

“It’s just how it is. The people here have experienced the law used unfairly against them for centuries. It may seem uncivilized to have no official rules or enforcement, but that just means it depends on the decency of people.”

“That’s where the Code comes in?”

“Yes. The Code is more of a guide that emphasizes survivability and the moral good of others.”

“Even Eye for an Eye?”

“Vacuo has its share of problems, but…”

“But, what?”

“Can you honestly say it’s worse here than anywhere else?”

Neptune had to think on it for a second. “In place of society’s rules, it depends on the people’s moral consciousness… It’d be nice if it keeps working.”

“It has for the last five years. We’ll see if it lasts another.”

“Now, if only you guys could do something about all the insane Grimm outside the walls.”

“Then more people would be willing to live here and the Faunus would have a _real_ home.”

“If only.”

_“If only.”_

The four reached a large intersection and stopped.

“You guys can go ahead back to Shade and turn in the bounty,” Blake said to them.

“What are you going to do?”

“I…need to see the White Fang about something. I’ll catch up with all of you later.”

Before hearing their response, Blake left the group, making her own way in the other direction.

For some time, she walked the streets alone—Well, not completely alone. Figures hidden and unhidden trailed her footsteps, keeping a close eye on her. More of them gathered by the second, as Blake reached her destination.

_The Hanging Gardens._

Once, the palace of Vacuo’s government, now turned home base of the White Fang. It was a grand structure, built with floors upon floors of green terraces. The walls and supporting pillars were constructed with stone, as well as metal. A strange sight on first appearance, but possessing of a certain charm to its design.

As Blake entered the premises, she was flanked by members of the White Fang.

Unlike the ones seen outside the Kingdom, these members did not wear Grimm masks. It was advocated that they only do so when warring with humans as a fear tactic. But since they were not on hostile terms with the humans of Vacuo, many of the White Fang never wore their masks. Also, the ones present were much older into adulthood, whereas the ones outside the Kingdom were mostly youths.

As they walked, the members showed no open animosity towards Blake, at least on the surface. Distrust, and even malice, made the air thick with tension. But the young Faunus pressed on with impressive composure.

Eventually, she arrived at the highest floor of the Hanging Gardens, which used to serve as the throne room. A vast hall that had vibrant trees normally seen in forests, lined its walls. Each stone pillar was wrapped in elegant vines and leaves. Shallow waters circulated between the tiles of the floors. It was like an oasis brought indoors.

And sitting on a throne twisted in wood was **Temujin** —Leader of the White Fang.

.

* * * * *

.

_(Months Ago)_

_“To understand Vacuo, you have to understand its history and how it ties with the Faunus people… **and**_ **your _people._** _”_

_“Alright. I’m listening, Blake.”_

_“Are you sure about this, Weiss? I know it’s a sensitive subject.”_

_“I’m sure. If this is going to work, I need to know the truth—not what’s been written or perpetuated by Atlas. Not the lies my father or our Kingdom has taught us. We need both sides of the story.”_

_“…Alright. Unfortunately, this means I have to share some things about myself as well.”_

_“Oh, yes. How terrible that must be for you.”_

_*Sigh*_

_The Kingdom of Vacuo._

_It’s said that its earliest founding came from the first frontiersmen that set out from Mistral. Other than that, not much else is known. What is known; however, is that the time leading up to the previous century, Faunus were used as heavy labor._

_Because of the physical advantages afforded to us by our heritage, our people were “employed” by the Kingdom’s ruling body, who—of course—were human. Despite the difficulties of the environment, the nation was established, if for one reason only._

_The largest concentration of Dust laid beneath the grounds of Vacuo. Although, newly discovered veins in Atlas may someday prove otherwise. At that point in time, Vacuo was host to the largest source of Dust(and Bane). It was thought that this was another contributing factor to the Grimm’s overwhelming presence._

_In any case, living in Vacuo proved incredibly difficult. The Faunus were barely surviving. Much less contend with the environment and the Grimm, they were also forced to work in terrible conditions for pitiful compensation._

_So, they did what anyone would._

_They asked for what they deserved. The Faunus people wanted fair pay, better treatment, and representation in the governing body. They wanted to be treated like equals, instead of slaves._

_Something that should have been freely given._

_But as you would expect, our ancestors were ignored and suppressed instead._

_And when they wouldn’t blindly submit, the rulers of Vacuo used violence, which only fanned the flames. Uprisings and revolts spread across the country. Few humans lived there, and fewer still would have the actual power to stop the rebellion. It only seemed a matter of time before the Faunus took over Vacuo for themselves._

_The Kingdom faced pressure from the other nations to refine more Dust, because mining had halted._

_That was when the human rulers of Vacuo reached out for help…_

_And the First Crusade happened._

_…_

_The details of it have been covered up or burned from the history books for obvious reasons. Our people were almost wiped out under the might of the other three Kingdoms. The rebellion of the Faunus was extinguished…_

_Until the next time._

_And then, there was the Second Crusade._

_Not much is known about that time either. All that is known, is that it occurred during the First Great War of Remnant._

_…_

_In the next sixty years, Vacuo would rebuild and expand._

_Besides a few cities, most of its citizens lived in nomadic tribes, which some still do now. The people that lived outside the Kingdom had to migrate constantly to avoid roaming herds of Grimm and settle in temporary oases. They also had to mine Dust in cycled locations, and return to the capital in scheduled intervals._

_It was a difficult life. One that claimed many lives frequently and mercilessly…_

_…_

_My parents included._

_I was three, when I lost them._

_But that isn’t relevant now._

_What_ **is** _relevant, is who raised me afterwards._

_His name was Shepherd, and he was the founder of the original White Fang._

_Unlike, what it is now, the organization embodied a pacifist ideology at its conception. Shepherd preached nonviolence. He sought equality for our people through peaceful protest and negotiation._

_I idolized him. I think all of us did._

_And after four years of relentless campaign, it looked like Shepherd stood on the verge of making real change._

_…_

_…_

_I’ll never forget that day._

_When I was seven years old, agents from the other Kingdoms began the Third Crusade._

_The first attack came during a major peace talk involving the higher ups of Vacuo’s government, parties involved in Dust trade, and of course, the White Fang. Shepherd, along with a number of pro-peace representatives were killed at the summit._

_The Crusaders thought after dealing such a blow to the Faunus rebellion, any remaining resistances would quickly fold…_

_How wrong they were._

_In place of Shepherd, his twin sister rose to take his place as leader of the White Fang—that leader was Temujin._

_Unlike her brother, she believed violence was the answer. That we would have to shed blood for our right to live and survive._

_Temujin was a charismatic leader and a ruthless general. She united the White Fang, the nomadic tribes, and any willing citizens, and organized them into a revolutionary army. A force for the Faunus people and the survival of our race._

_Her tactics combined unorthodox warfare with our people’s physical advantages. She used Vacuo’s environments against incoming Crusader armies. Temujin deployed covert cells outside the continent to sabotage and assassinate key targets on the enemy side._

_From a young age, Adam, myself, and many other orphans volunteered ourselves for such work._

_We took on missions in Mistral, then in Vale, while Temujin and the others fought on the forefronts of Vacuo. We vowed on Shepherd’s grave that we would win our people’s rights, no matter what the cost._

_…_

_And after six years of war, the revolutionary army overthrew the government and routed the invading forces._

_The Third Crusade was ended._

_The Faunus of Vacuo were no longer oppressed._

_Corruption in the government was obliterated._

_The Kingdom underwent a number of dramatic changes. For one thing, the revolutionary army became Vacuo’s official military, though many soldiers chose civilian life afterwards._

_And in a strange twist of fate, Temujin, leader of the White Fang, became the Crownless Queen of the Kingdom._

_In the years that followed, the people were told to govern themselves. Temujin never officially took on the role of ruler, nor did she want it. Actually, she did everything in her power to refuse any sort of appointment. She barely functioned any further as leader of the White Fang after that._

_Temujin did however, “decree” one thing._

_A Code._

_They weren’t laws, or punishable by any means. They were meant to serve as guiding principles, followed at one’s own discretion._

  1. _Survival of the Fittest - Survival was the imperative._
  2. _Strength in Numbers - Working together, functioning as one, towards a united purpose increased survivability._
  3. _Respect is Earned - Any person must prove their worth, as any person should show recognition in return._
  4. _Honor Rewards and Service – The encouragement of deserved pay for service rendered._
  5. _Eye for an Eye – Instead of a warning to the victim, it was more meant for the perpetrator thinking to commit a crime. That they should know if they were to wrong someone, there would be consequences for what came after. Taking another’s eye meant your own was forfeit._



_The Code wasn’t perfect, but it was enough._

_The citizens of Vacuo lived free, and for the most part, never took it for granted. Possibly due to the simple matter of trying to stay alive day-to-day, they were too preoccupied and reliant on each other to think about deviating from the moral good._

_As time passed, some individuals in the White Fang voiced concerns over the oppression of Faunus in other Kingdoms. Most of which, belonged to the younger generation._

_I regret to say now that Adam and I were some of the loudest among them._

_But Temujin refused the idea._

_That was the moment the White Fang began to split into different factions. Many of our organization’s members traveled to the other Kingdoms. Others, who were eternally loyal to Temujin, stayed in Vacuo._

_To this day, she remains the “leader” of the White Fang, which makes her the unofficial ruler of Vacuo in a sense. Though, she does nothing resembling a ruler or leader. Even as the group continues to disintegrate or divide itself between Adam and Raven, who either of them can be named successors to the White Fang, Temujin refuses to take action._

_Which brings us to present day._

_…_

_…_

_“Are you sure this_ Temujin _is the one we should be speaking to? From what you’ve just told me, she doesn’t seem to care what happens at this point—not about the war, not about the other Faunus. Nothing.”_

_“I know her, Weiss. She raised me with Shepherd and after he died. Even if she acts aloof, we shouldn’t take it as just that. She cares. I just—don’t know what her intentions are right now…”_

_“Well. I trust your judgment. Either way, even if Vacuo advocates its neutrality and excuses itself from the war by saying it has no governing body…It’s Temujin’s word, then?”_

_“Yes. As it stands now, Temujin is the voice of Vacuo. What action she takes is the reflection of the Kingdom as a whole. She could be the deciding factor in this war.”_

_And if so, Temujin is the one we need._

.

* * * * *

.

In the Hanging Gardens’ top floor, an old woman sat on her throne. Her hands and chin rested on her cane, as she leaned forward. Her left leg was missing, and her right eye had a black patch that hid the empty socket underneath.

The wolf ears on her head were frayed and damaged. Her hair was a dark grey mane that draped down her back, more like fur rather than hair. Skin was cracked and scarred from old age and countless battles. Rather than a wolf, the woman resembled a wily old fox, who lorded over a forest.

Temujin continued to hold Blake in her stare for a moment, before giving a small huff.

“Welcome back, Blake. The mission went well?”

“It did. We were able to save the caravan.”

“Good, good. Those supplies were vital to a new expansion.”

“How...did you know the Preyer was going to attack the caravan?”

“Oh, I have a nose for these things. Or maybe, it’s because I think that’s what I would have done.”

“Right. Uh…”

“Hm?”

“The prisoner,” Blake tried to change the subject.

“You want to see him. Make sure we haven’t eaten him up? Hehehe!”

“Yes. If I could please.”

“Right. To think, there would be a day I’d see you put your life on the line for a human. Odd thing.”

The surrounding members of the White Fang grew tense at the words.

Last week, they had captured a man from Vale sneaking into the city. When he was presented before Temujin as a spy, Blake immediately leapt to his defense, vouching for him with her own life. An act that did not bode well with her comrades.

Murmurs spread among the audience. Words of “traitor” and “conspirator” and the like, began making its rounds.

The voices were instantly pierced silent by a sudden crack of Temujin’s cane.

“If anyone wishes to express their concerns over Blake’s fidelity to our people, please—come forth. I’ll make sure to commit it to memory, before I carve out your tongue.” She looked about the room with a challenging glare. “No? No one? Make no mistake, Blake has always done what she thought was right by our people and would never knowingly endanger us. Of that I have never doubted.”

“Thank you, Temujin.”

“You were raised by Shepherd. I know you wouldn’t dishonor his memory— _not on purpose anyway_.”

“Right…”

In the eyes of many here, Blake didn’t earn mistrust just shielding a potential spy. There was also the fact that she was one of the main advocators for Adam Taurus in the past. The man who explicitly defied Temujin and currently works to take over the White Fang.

_“Leave us.”_

Under their leader’s words, everyone except Blake filtered out of the hall.

Once, they were all gone, Temujin’s expression laxed.

“Honestly, these idiots. Why they listen to every bark of a crippled old woman is beyond me! At least your generation has some spine. You’re also just as foolish, but at least you stand up for yourselves.”

“You don’t exactly encourage defiance sitting on a throne, at the top of a palace.”

“I just happen to like living here, and this chair is rather comfy. Are you going to start listening to me just because I sit in a fancy chair, in my fancy house?”

“Depends on what you have to say.”

“Hmph!” Temujin cracked a toothy grin. “You’re starting to remind me of my brother—especially these days. I remember when you used to be a shivering little kitten under the angry gazes of your peers, always hiding in Adam’s shadow. Now, look at you— hardly even a blink. Did something at Beacon knock your teeth out, so you could grow some sharper fangs, I wonder?”

“More like a few people.”

“Hoh! Well, you’ll have to bring them here, then.”

“…When I can, I’d like very much to introduce you to each other.”

“I’ll look forward to the day—But enough pleasantries. There’s something on your mind, I can smell it. Something that doesn’t have to do with the prisoner, I imagine.”

“No, he can wait. I need to speak to you about the war and the White Fang.”

Temujin let out a long and tired sigh. “You and everyone else, Little Blake. When are you all going to get it through your thick skulls that I’m retired? Bah! Go and ask your questions. I’m listening—but only because you’re my favorite.”

Blake took a deep breath. She had rehearsed the words and waited for an opportune time for serious discussion. Also, she managed to get Temujin in a good mood, which was an important plus.

“I want to know what you’re planning to do with the White Fang. Adam and Raven are fighting for Mistral and earning the Faunus rights in the Kingdom. I know there are plans to start an uprising in Atlas. This war presents our people with an opportunity for equality we’ve never dreamed of. But it all depends on what actions you take, Temujin. Who you choose to side with, who you choose to go against. You can decide who wins this war. So, I want to ask. How is the Kingdom of Vacuo going to move? Who will you fight?”

“…Fight?” Temujin folded her remaining leg under her. “Blake, do I look like I’m in any condition to fight anyone?”

“You know what I mean. You’re still the leader of the White Fang, to the members here and to a lot of the ones overseas. Even if the citizens despise us, Vacuo’s military will follow you in whatever campaign you take. Do you really plan on doing nothing?”

“And if I do?”

“Then, you’re going to hand over power to Raven? I can’t imagine you naming Adam as your successor.”

“Naming **_anyone_** a successor sounds ridiculous.”

“Then, how is Vacuo going to enter the war?”

“It is not.”

Blake had to stop herself from smiling. Hearing Temujin refuse to enter the war was what she was aiming for. Goading her was a way to make the woman open up and discern her intentions.

“Then, how about I tell you a way to avoid your problems altogether?”

Temujin drummed her fingers on her cane for a time.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“You create an alliance with Atlas.”

“ ** _Atlas_** …Now _that’s_ an idea I haven’t heard yet. Why would I get in bed with Atlas? If anything, they’re the last people I’d entrust with the fate of our people and Vacuo.”

“When I studied at Beacon, one of my teammates was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. We became close friends, and I trust her with my life. She’s sympathetic to our people and our cause. She also holds a position at the top echelons of her Kingdom.”

“Hoh…Another change from your time at Beacon, hm?”

“I know what you might be thinking. She’s a Schnee, but I promise she’s worth believing in! If you, who represent the intent of Vacuo and the Faunus population, enter an alliance with her, you could push her to the top, and end the war in one move. Mistral’s parliament is motivated in favor of Faunus rights at present. A large portion of their army is made of the White Fang. They would lose all support for war if you win equality in Atlas. Striking an alliance with Mistral afterwards would take next to nothing. And Vale won’t risk a fight against three united Kingdoms.”

“That is an interesting proposal…but I have doubts about this Weiss Schnee.”

Blake swallowed and prepared herself for what she would say next.

“Her mother—was Olea Schnee. She was the representative ambassador of the Schnee Dust Company eleven years ago. At the summit hearing, she was with Shepherd trying to broker a peace between our people…And died during the Third Crusade.”

“Ah…I thought the name sounded familiar. But remind me, Blake. Didn’t Shepherd die because Olea Schnee lowered our guard? She created an opening for the Crusaders to drive the dagger through, did she not?”

“Lies. All of it. On Atlas’s side, they were taught the White Fang was responsible for the failed summit, and that they purposely caused her death.”

“Huh.”

“We can redo history as it was supposed to have been, Temujin! We can accomplish what Shepherd always wanted! Peace without bloodshed! Equality through unity!”

“And all I would need to do is support Weiss Schnee. What would it take to do that? Give her rights to some of our Dust mines perhaps?”

“If you did, Weiss would make sure to give more than fair wages to any workers. It wouldn’t be the same as it was in the past. She also promises to share Atlas technology. I’ve received blue prints and concept designs to present to you in good faith. Once the embargo on trading is lifted, Weiss will send whole shipments of it, free of charge.”

Blake stepped forward, pulled up emails on her scroll, and showed it to Temujin.

“Hm hm. These new vehicle models would make the supply runs much smoother.”

“We would also be able to construct our own airships.”

“Indeed, we would.”

“So, you’ll sign a treaty?”

Temujin graciously handed back the scroll to Blake. A warm smile on her face, like a grandmother’s.

_“Hahaha! No. An alliance with Atlas is impossible.”_

Blake stared at her for a moment. Her brow wrinkled and her jaw tightened.

“Why not?” she asked.

“Because, Blake,” Temujin leaned back in her chair. “No one has the authority to sign an alliance agreement.”

“You do.”

_“I do not rule Vacuo. Vacuo rules itself._

_There are no lords, no kings, nor queens here._

_So, no one can make a representative decision._

_That includes myself…”_

 

 

 

 

 


	27. The Fangs of Vacuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Second Great War setting the Kingdoms of Mistral, Atlas, and Vale against each other, eyes and ears turn to Vacuo. The country whose voice remains silent and its stance still. But it may very well be this nation without Lords, Kings, or Queens, that decides who rules Remnant’s next age…

** The Fangs of Vacuo **

.

_It cannot be seen,_

_Cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard,_

_Cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and beneath the hills._

_It ends life_

_And laughter it kills._

.

.

After hearing Temujin’s refusal to form an alliance with Weiss, Blake couldn’t help but give a soft hiss. She was angry with her former mentor, but also herself.

The girl failed to convince Temujin to act.

Blake let out a sighing groan that seemed to stretch out over a minute. Almost like a child’s frustration over losing to her parent in a game.

“It was a rather nice speech,” Temujin grinned. “The bit about rewriting history, and carrying out Shepherd’s will was a very clever touch. You’ve become more conniving. Brings a tear to this old woman’s eye.”

“It was based off what you said, back when you convinced me to join the White Fang. I was so sure it would work too,” Blake pouted. “Now, I guess, Weiss and I will have to figure out something else.”

She breathed another sigh and shook her head to dispel her temper.

“Hm. Seeing as this was your grand solution, you don’t appear all too disheartened. Your plans fell through in amazing fashion. Were you prepared for me to reject your proposal?” Temujin asked curiously.

“Maybe—It’s more like, I’ve experienced too many instances where things just haven’t worked my way. A happy ending isn’t earned as easily as it is in books.”

“Just a little bit wiser.”

Blake felt a sharp warmth spread in her heart.

“Yes…Just a little bit wiser. Shepherd really liked saying that, right before handing me a new book.”

“Did he ever tell you how happy he was to teach you to read? Such a happy-go-lucky fool that was proud to raise a bookworm for a daughter.” Temujin scowled. “And then, I put a sword in your hands and told you to fight. How ignorant. Tsk! Parents are always trying to push things onto their children without any regard or thought.”

“Maybe, but I want to believe a part of me chose the book, and the sword too.”

“Have you ever wished you decided differently? You could have lived a relatively peaceful life if I didn’t cajole you into avenging Shepherd’s death.”

“I…used to regret it. A lot actually.” She paused. “During my time at Beacon, I met so many people who were raised without bloodshed. I wanted to be like them so badly. To live some childhood fantasy of being a Huntress. The hero, who righted wrongs and could only do good for the world. Maybe part of me thought I could atone that way, or change myself.”

Temujin chuckled and so did Blake.

“Yes, it was pretty naïve,” she smiled sadly. “People would feel sorry for me, or try to console me if I told anyone else, but I knew you would laugh. Other people’s problems, your own problems, you always pass it off as a joke and move on. Even when you lost your eye and leg.”

“Ah. Well, that was a magnificent fight.” Temujin rubbed the end of her missing limb. “That damn freak of nature the Crusaders brought to the final battle really did me one over. Still, small price for shoving back that walking catastrophe. Win our people Vacuo and all that.”

“You never told me what happened then. Was it a Grimm?”

“No, it certainly was not. I wasn’t aware at the time, but looking back, I’m rather certain the thing I fought was the Spring Maiden. _Crazy bitch_.”

“The Spring Maiden…from the stories. Weiss told me they were real. Her cousin is supposed to be the Maiden of Winter.”

“A lot of outlandish monsters in the world. Maidens, witches, silver-eyed warriors, immortals—”

“An old Faunus, who toppled a Kingdom and led a revolution?”

“Hehehe! You’d count me among those crazy abominations? I’m flattered. But I’m nothing but a brittle old fossil. One that needs a hand if she’s to take you to your prisoner.”

Blake nodded and went to Temujin’s side. The elder hoisted herself up with her cane, while the younger offered an arm to grasp. Together, the two left the throne. Arm in arm like a grandmother and her granddaughter.

“You know, there are prosthetics you can use,” Blake mentioned. “My friend replaced her arm.”

“Ha! I’m not a warrior anymore. What use would I have for it?”

“To help you walk for one thing.”

“I can walk. I’m just borrowing your arm ‘cause I’m lazy and lonely,” Temujin flashed a wily grin.

Blake grinned back. She couldn’t help but note the strength in the old woman’s grip. A quiet power exuded from the small frame. The way Temujin carried herself was the last thing anyone would describe as “brittle”.

_Despite what she says, it wasn’t long ago when this woman waged war against the entire world. A warrior who stood against the Crusaders from all Four Kingdoms_

_…and won._

“Peh! Prosthetics! Adam sent me a few. Trying to curry favor. Stupid, green-horned brat. At least Raven has the sense not to do such a thing. Though, she doesn’t care about taking over.”

“Why not name Raven your successor, then? It would certainly make things easier.”

“You know why, don’t you? The rumors surrounding her. They’d never accept her as leader.”

“The rumors she’s not a Faunus?”

“Foolish, is it not? As if Human or Faunus matter.”

“Wait, they’re true?!”

“Yes, Raven is human,” Temujin rolled her one good eye. “I guess you wouldn’t know it, since she wears that mask all the time. Still, your naivety is showing. Next thing you’re going to say is you believed _everyone_ in the White Fang was Faunus.”

Blake stopped walking.

“…They…aren’t?”

“Oh, Blake… Tell me, could I have raised an army large enough to route the Crusade solely on Faunus alone? It wasn’t just _our_ race that turned them. It was **Vacuo**.”

“But, how? We would’ve noticed.”

“Did you think those stupid masks I made everyone wear were for frightening humans? Hahahaha! Who would be afraid of some masquerading peasants?!”

“You started that tradition to hide humans in the White Fang?!”

Again, Blake stared into Temujin’s devious grin. Every bit, the wily shrew. A glimmer of a prankster in her eye.

“…If the others knew—“

“My gut would split from laughing! There aren’t any differences between the races anyway. None that matter. Especially when working in the mines, under the same masks and faulty equipment. Bahahaha! Human or Faunus, it doesn’t matter! If they were soldiers and willing to fight, it didn’t make a difference to me~♪ I’m surprised no one figured it out!”

“Ugh!”

“And _that_ is the reason I never supported moving outside Vacuo. Help the Faunus in other Kingdoms? I don’t know them! Save the weak from the perils of their government? I could care less! There will always be suffering no matter your blood or your name! I’d gladly watch the other Kingdoms massacre each other for whatever foolishness! Their people can perish in the ruin, and they wouldn’t garner a shred of sympathy from me! My people are not the Faunus, Blake! My people are **_Vacuo!“_**

Blake closed her eyes as she took everything in. She finally understood Temujin’s motivations. A mixture of annoyance, but also, admiration.

There was never any hope of bridging an alliance between this woman and Weiss. Unexpectedly, it had nothing to do with racial bias. They were simply too different. Their values were too different. A miscalculation. A stroke of poor luck.

“I can’t believe it…” she muttered.

“Come, now. Is that really worth sulking over?”

“I have half a mind to let you drop on the floor.”

“Oh, you’d never be so cruel.”

“I wonder.”

“If you stay, I’ll tell you something else outrageous~ Hohoho~”

“What else could you say that’s more—“

“Shepherd wanted **_you_** to succeed the White Fang.”

Temujin almost toppled over, when Blake turned abruptly.

“Me?! Are you lying?!”

“How rude. Why would I lie about the word of my deceased brother?”

“I don’t know! I just—I can’t believe it!”

“Maybe you should take over. Then, you could make all the alliances you’d like. Making pretty little promises with your school friends.”

“That’s not funny! I can’t believe this!”

“If you keep expressing shock over every little thing, we’ll never make it to the prison.”

“ _Little?!”_

“Have you never truly considered yourself as a candidate?”

“Of course, not! Why would I?!”

“Because you embody its raison detre.”

“No, I don’t! I left the White Fang! And I could never lead an army!”

“Yes, but the White Fang was never supposed to be an _army_. The organization it is now, is the result of my corruption. I even thought about changing its name to the Red Fang, back when I took it over. Have Shepherd and I never told you how this little group came to be?”

“…”

“First, we keep walking…” Slowly and uncertainly, Blake and Temujin continued their pace through the corridors. “There we are. Do you know where the White Fang derived from?”

“… No?”

“Well, long ago, I formed a coalition called the Red Fang. It was little more than a roaming horde of bandits trying to find revenge rather than justice. A violent movement with no misgivings about murder. Really! What an idiotic group that fully lived up to its stupid name.

Anyway. After a time, my squeamish brother came up with a bad joke. A counterpart to my organization, the White Fang.

You know why he called it that? ‘Fangs that were bared to bite, but not draw blood’. To fight, but not kill. How ridiculous…but fitting.”

“It…does sounds like him.”

“Understand now?”

“A little.”

The young Faunus went silent. Memories of Shepherd flooded into her like heavy gulps of water. She wondered how different things would have been if he hadn’t died.

“Well, I don’t know if becoming the leader at this time would be good for a peace-lover like yourself. Honestly, the current White Fang should just disappear already, if I had my way. And look, we have arrived.”

“Huh?”

Blake looked up and saw they had reached their destination.

“The prisoner awaits.”

As Temujin and Blake opened the heavy wooden door and crossed the precipice, they were greeted by the sight of the Hanging Garden’s Library.

The hall had a ceiling over three stories high. Tomes filled its walls, and the shelves were arranged in an almost labyrinth-like pattern. The same vines that grew around the building’s pillars also wrapping around furniture. Light from the sun’s rays shone down from the glass roof, lending a similar appearance to a greenhouse.

And at a nearby study table, a man wrote furiously, surrounded by maps, diagrams, and empty cups of coffee. Although, he was a “prisoner” captured under the suspicion of being a spy, circumstances led him to staying in the palace library.

At the sight of his two visitors, his pen stopped.

_“Temujin! Miss Belladonna! Perfect timing! I have just compiled the data collections of Grimm sightings, migration routes, evolutionary traits, Bane samples, spawning locations, Peter’s findings—“_

“Peter?” Blake asked.

“Professor Port to you.”

“Professor Port’s here?!”

“There are **_two_** of you?” Temujin raised an eyebrow.

“Yes…” Professor Oobleck tilted his glasses for a moment. “But that is beside the point! The data! The data dictates our most feared hypothesis to be confirmed! A rapid and most immediate response must be taken…immediately!”

“Slow down, Professor. What exactly is happening?”

_“The Grimm, Miss Belladonna. THE GRIMM ARE EVOLVING!!”_

.

* * * * *

.

After clearing some of the documents and having a seat, the three entered a slower pace of conversation.

“Um…Professor? What do you mean the Grimm are evolving? They’ve _been_ evolving for a long time now.”

“Not like this, they haven’t. According to the records here, combined with data from the other Kingdoms, the Grimm are developing at an accelerated rate previously unprecedented.”

“But they grow on negative emotions. With the war going on, wouldn’t that be the cause for the change?”

“It’s been accounted for, but does not provide a viable explanation for the abrupt population increase and anatomical advances. The triggering factor must lie elsewhere, and we must find it, or this war will be the least of our worries. Temujin,” Oobleck turned to the White Fang leader. “With your permission, I’d like to lead an expedition to the Tower of Alexandria.”

“It’s one ridiculous notion after another with you.” Temujin took a sip of the coffee the librarian provided, but grunted and stuck out her tongue. “Ech. Be a dear and brew some tea,” she said to the worker. “Now, then. First explain to me _why_ you have need of the Tower of Alexandria. Let alone, it is thought to have never existed. Is there something there that will help us combat the Grimm? That **_is_** after all, the sole reason I let you live and carry out your research.”

“It has been cited in several documents that the Tower houses an unparalleled collection of historical text. One of which, documents the more ancient forms of Grimm and the method of their creation. If we acquire knowledge of their predecessors, we may very well find the explanation we’ve been looking for!”

“Or a method of suppressing them. The idea isn’t without merit.” A teacup was poured before her and Blake.  Temujin drank it with a satisfied expression. “How do you plan to find the Tower?”

“I have already determined its location.”

“…Hoh~ Is that so?”

Oobleck unfurled a map of Vacuo noisily. Different notes and dotted lines were hand-written into the parchment. Large portions were crossed out and redrawn, telling that the Professor had revised the chart countless times.

“According to surviving documents, data collected from my colleagues and your people, the Tower of Alexandria can only be here,” he pointed to a place on the map.

Temujin and Blake eyed the spot under Oobleck’s finger with obvious skepticism.

“There?” Blake asked. “Are you…sure?”

The professor pushed the bridge of his glasses up in a serious fashion. “Indubitably.”

“But that’s—“

“The middle of **_Giza’s_ ** territory,” Temujin finished. “Interesting. If anything, it lends some credence to your theory. It’s always been thought that Giza was guarding something out there.”

Among the Grimm that roam Remnant, above the letter grades of A or B, there were those dubbed **Nightmare Class**. A category assigned to creatures of the highest degree. Beings so powerful and unique, they were given names and were usually the only one of their species.

The dragon, **Bisterne** , which wreaked havoc during Beacon’s fall was counted among them. Giza was of the same caliber, if not greater. Because of that, every resident of Vacuo knew its territories and steered clear. Few had ever caught sight of it and none lived to report its abilities.

“Those are dangerous lands, Professor Oobleck.” Temujin sipped her cup patiently. “You may go on your expedition, but I cannot send anyone with you. It would be tantamount to sending them to their deaths. I doubt you’ll find anyone to—”

_“I’ll go.”_

Temujin and Oobleck gaped at Blake.

“I’ll go,” she repeated. “I’ll guide them.”

.

* * * * *

.

In a garage connecting to the outer walls of Vacuo, Professor Oobleck and Professor Port loaded equipment into an off-road jeep. Although the two gentlemen were about to make a trip to the stomping grounds of one of the most dangerous Grimm in existence, they were all smiles. It seemed the potential academic discoveries and the idea of seeing a one of a kind monstrosity outweighed the fear or risks that came with the expedition.

Meanwhile, Blake was the exact opposite of excited.

Seeming to immediately regret her decision, the girl was being consoled by Temujin, who had come to see her off. The two sat on a bench, chatting before departure.

“Scared?”

“I…might be sick.”

“Then, why volunteer?” Temujin sighed. “Stupid girl.”

“I have to. There’s something to this, I just know it. And if we can find a way to stop the Grimm…”

“You might find the key to ending the war? Hah! That desperate, are we?”

“Because _someone_ won’t enter an alliance with Atlas, I need to find a new bargaining chip.”

“Ah, so this is my fault, now is it?”

“Yes. It is.”

Temujin patted the girl’s head and scratched her ears.

“If you are afraid, do not take action. If you are already taking action, do not be afraid.”

Blake paused.

“…Enlightening.”

“Unlike my brother, I haven’t given you many words of wisdom that _didn’t_ involve the art of war. So, I shall take the opportunities I can get.”

“Do you have anymore?”

“I’m afraid not. I’m not very wise.”

“But you are strong.”

“Peh! What does that even mean? The word, **_strong_**.”

Blake laid her head on Temujin’s lap. Her eyes drifted to the woman’s absent leg. She felt Temujin’s scarred, but gentle hand continue to stroke her.

“I can’t help but think how similar you are to this girl I met at Beacon.”

“The Schnee girl?”

“No, someone else. She was… important to me. Strong, bright, brave. I thought she was infallible.” Blake brought up old pictures of Yang on her scroll.  “But I was wrong. She was broken...”

“No one is infallible.”

“Even so, she came back, stronger than I ever thought possible—than I ever thought she could recover from. She was always the kind of person, who confronted her problems than run away from them. The complete opposite of me.”

“Sounds like you _still_ believe she is infallible.”

“Maybe…”

“Hm.” Temujin observed Blake with vested interest. “Oh, to be young~”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Though, I am a bit curious about this precious person of yours. I only hope she isn’t _too_ similar to me.”

“Why would you say that?”

“As someone very much aware of their own faults, I don’t believe anyone like me would be good for you.”

Temujin held out her hand, and Blake placed her scroll into her palm. The old woman flipped through the pictures, and settled on one in particular. An image taken from a security feed from an Atlas dreadnought.

Her eyes narrowed.

“Many commit atrocious acts without knowing the full-scale of their consequences. I’ve known countless souls crippled and consumed by the fate of their choices. Some fall and only continue to make more poorer decisions. Adam comes to mind, when I think of this.”

“…”

“But then, every once in a while, there are those like me. Those who thrive on their despairs and fate’s unfortunate sleights. They take their bad experiences to hone themselves. It gives people of my kind a certain _quirk_ , you might say.” Temujin gave Blake her scroll back. “Let me ask you, Blake. Do you think I’ve regretted any of the things I’ve done; all the blood I’ve shed and the cruelties I’ve performed?”

“…No. I wouldn’t say you have.”

“That’s what you should fear from your friend. What we have goes beyond something like simple self-righteousness. It is the ability to carry on with the choices we’ve made. To commit terrible wrongs, and live with what comes after. We challenge, and are nourished by **_conflict._** ”

“That sounds difficult, but I wouldn’t describe it as something awful.”

“I turned you into a warrior, in spite of my brother’s intentions for you. I was once his ally. And then I became everything he strove against, including what he died for. To this day, I remain of healthy mind and body, free of guilt. Is that not considered indecent by normal standards? Unforgivable, even?”

Blake sank into her thoughts. She remembered the day she, Yang, and Weiss briefly reunited. The fight that ensued between their group and Team ENMY. How firm Yang was in the path she had taken.

“I still want to be with her. I still love you both,” Blake said in a hushed voice.

Temujin sighed contently at that.  

“Looks like they’re finished.”

“So they are.”

The two watched Oobleck and Port load the last of their equipment. Blake stood and was about to head over to them.

“I’ll take on my own challenges, no matter how difficult they may be,” she said.

_“And I won’t be afraid.”_

.

* * * * *

.

 “…and that was when I shoved the business end of my blunderbuss down the Grimm’s gullet, and said— _have some desserts, fiend!_ ”

“What.” Blake blurted.

“BANG! It burst into countless bits and pieces. And _that_ is how I saved the group settling in a nearby oasis from the wrath of a wandering Deathstalker,” Port finished with flamboyant flare.

“My word,” Oobleck commented.

“I know! Another thrilling tale for the books, wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed.”

“Wouldn’t you say?” Port posed to Blake, who had remained silent.

“Um. Yes. Very… _thrilling,_ Professor.”

The three had been driving through the desert for four days now. To fill the time, Port elected to regale the two with tales of his heroism since arriving in Vacuo. Apparently, the Professor spent the last few weeks collecting data in the field, while Oobleck did research in the Hanging Gardens. An excursion the Huntsman enjoyed immensely as slaying Grimm was his favorite vocation.

As Port entered another stretch of storytelling, Blake switched on her scroll display, which tracked their progress. Because of their small vehicle and the route she had chosen, there were few run-ins with the Grimm. In the instance there were, their light-weight vehicle allowed them to flee without having to put up a fight.

And since a few hours ago, the presence of Grimm dropped to zero. This was due to having entered Giza’s territory.

_If our luck can hold out for just a little longer, we’ll reach the point Professor Oobleck estimated the Tower to be._

“Professor Oobleck,” Blake called. “Please drive a bit slower so we don’t kick up as much sand. And Professor Port, I think we should keep quiet from this point forward.”

“Ah. _*Ahem*_ Yes, of course. Eyes and ears open Barty, Blake. We must exercise **_constant_** awareness of our surroundin—oh.” Blake and Oobleck followed Port’s line of sight, and saw a cloud of sand billowing on the horizon. “Oh, dear.”

Oobleck swerved the car to a group of boulders and shut off the engine. Whatever was approaching was still a ways off, so the group had time to prepare. Blake leapt out of her seat and started erasing their trail, while the Professors unpacked a beige-brown cloth and covered the jeep with it. When their vehicle was camouflaged in the rock formation as much as possible and Blake finished her task, the three started dousing themselves in a liquid to mask their scent.

With preparations done, they all ducked underneath the jeep. They laid prone on their stomachs with a thin layer of sand covering them. All the while, staring through a thin crack under the covers, eyes darting back and forth for any sign of movement.

It wasn’t long until they heard the rhythmic thumping of a four-legged creature running through the sand and onto the hard ground. The earth tremored with every step, closer and closer it came.

And then, a heavy pounce sent everything in the area a short hop off the ground. Blake, Oobleck, and Port bumped their heads against their jeep’s undercarriage. It took all their self-control not to make any sort of sound.

Through the small clearing beneath the camouflage, they saw the first sign of their pursuer.

One paw.

Then two.

Fur as dark as night and bone laden its joints and crusted its claws. The three only saw the Grimm’s feet, but if they indicated anything, it was that the beast was absolutely gigantic. Its shallow breaths created tiny whirlwinds, and its huffs were as loud as reverberating speakers.

Oobleck and Port readied their weapons, while keeping an eye on Blake. Because of her heightened senses, she was counted on to signal them the moment things went wrong. Blake’s ears stood on end, straining to hear every minute sound, despite the creature’s noise. A thimble-sized shard of Bane held tight in her grasp.

Silence fell like the sudden drop of a curtain.

The Grimm stood back and tilted its large head down to look beneath the fake boulder. Blake, Oobleck, and Port found themselves paralyzed by what they saw. Nothing of Blake’s experience in Vacuo, or the vast knowledge of the two Professors could have prepared them.

An unnerving, human-like head met with all of their gazes. Its face was expressionless and seemingly all-knowing. Compared to other Grimm, which had cracks and flaws included in their features, Giza’s mask was like smooth ivory.

Its eyes were dark pools of shining black with white irises, like the moon reflecting on the surface of a lake at night. There was something hypnotic about them. A draw that stopped Blake from turning away.

And before she knew it, she was stepping out of her hiding place, walking right up to Giza like some sort of devotee.

Blake was not alone, as Professor Port and Oobleck did the same. The actions of their bodies not their own.

As Blake tried to brace herself, her mind was bombarded with a high volume of information. The pain it caused was excruciating. A feeling akin to thoughts, but started coalescing into voices. The coherency of it was sharpening, defining, but also deafening.

**_SeEk yoU oD tahW? wHy HHAAaaaveEE Yuo cmoe?  WhO ArE YoU?_ **

Blake pressed her palms to the sides of her temples. She could feel Giza probing her mind, invading every corner. Like the contents of her brain were being scooped out and then thrown back in over and over again.

**_It cannot be seen,_ **

**_Cannot be felt,_ **

**_Cannot be heard,_ **

**_Cannot be smelt._ **

**_It lies behind stars and beneath the hills._ **

**_It ends life_ **

**_And laughter it kills._ **

Tears welled in Blake’s eyes. Her mouth quivered and her throat choked, as she tried to utter the word:

_“Darkness.”_

…

…

…

The world reeled back, and Blake collapsed on all fours, clutching the sand and dirt in her hands. Fatigue and stress lingered in every thread of thought. She could feel cool sweat between her fingers. Fighting against the pounding migraine, she looked up to take in the whole of the beast’s body.

Giza was a sphinx-like figure. Its haunches were that of a titanic lion, while its face was of an omnipotent deity. The Grimm’s eyes, which were previously open, were now closed.

It was truly unlike anything the three had ever encountered. No Grimm they knew acted or behaved in such a way. A majesty permeated from the creature. A clear wisdom, a sentience.

And in that instant, Giza turned its massive body around. Its thin tail swaying side to side, before an abrupt flick. The Grimm dashed off, leaving the travelers to their own devices.

.

* * * * *

.

After some hours of silent driving, the three spotted the Tower of Alexandria.

The structure stood high and tilted in the distance. Easily recognizable because of the obvious contrast with its surroundings. It was difficult to judge the height, but it seemed to be as tall as the highest building in the former Beacon Academy.

Upon closer approach, they saw it was in unexpectedly good condition. Like it were not some ancient ruin, but newly remodeled. The three wondered if this was the Tower at all.

But their doubts were expelled as they reached its front doors.

Beside the entrance, Giza sat in a relaxed pose. Its legs tucked underneath it as felines often did. Eyes still closed, but somehow aware.

The Grimm’s behavior further confounded them. Taking no action whatsoever when the group entered the Tower.

After passing through the doors, they came to a circular room. In the middle, a lone woman stood. Hands held together in front, while grasping a staff, she made a slight bow.

Her dress was in the pattern of a spotted leopard. Hair, long and straight with a dark blue hue. The staff she held was gold with a seven-pointed palm leaf at its crest.

As striking as the woman’s appearance was, there was something else that especially caught Professor Port’s and Oobleck’s attention.

The woman possessed silver eyes.

_“Greetings. My name is Papyrus, the Keeper of Knowledge._

_And I welcome you to the Tower of Alexandria.”_

.

* * * * *

.

The group awkwardly rode an elevator to the top floor. Blake, Port, and Oobleck, not sure what to make of their tour guide, chose to obediently follow.

“Miss Papyrus. Not to be rude, but we have an abounding number of questions to ask,” Oobleck said.

“Very well. I must warn you; however, my responses may be limited,” Papyrus answered.

“I understand. You introduced yourself as the Keeper of Knowledge. Are we right to assume you are the director of this institution?”

“Yes.”

“What may I ask, are your origins?”

“Inaccessible.”

“When was this Tower built?”

“Inaccessible.”

“How did you gain employment here?”

“Inaccessible.”

With every question and answer, the speed increased. And Papyrus was more than capable of keeping up with Oobleck’s rapid speech.

“Did you build this Tower?”

“No.”

“Who built this Tower?”

“Inaccessible.”

“What is the primary purpose of the Tower?”

“To record knowledge.”

“What manner of knowledge?”

“Everything.”

“How is the knowledge recorded?”

“By myself.”

“How do you record the knowledge?”

“Inaccessible.”

“Who—“

Blake tapped Oobleck’s shoulder to stop the line of questions that could have gone on to end of time.

“I can empathize with your curiosity, Professor, but we do have some things to prioritize.”

“Yes, of course. Right, you are.”

Oobleck fixed his glasses, and allowed Blake her own attempt.

“We’re searching for records and information pertaining to the evolution of Grimm.”

Papyrus remained silent.

Oobleck whispered in Blake’s ear, “I believe she only provides direct answers.”

“Okay…” Blake turned back to Papyrus again. “Does the tower have information pertaining to the evolution of Grimm?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Can you direct us to it?”

“No.”

“I thought you were the one in charge. You’re the one in charge, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why can’t you lead us to the information?”

“My primary purpose is to record. I am not responsible for searching its contents.”

“Can you tell us what we need to know?”

“No.”

“You can’t remember what you record?”

“No.”

“Hmmm. Interesting,” Oobleck commented in thought. “By what she’s said, it seems that the fullest extent of her abilities is taken up by her role of recording ‘knowledge’. Anything beyond that would likely overburden her. Even with her exceptional powers.”

“Powers?” Blake asked in confusion.

“Ah! I mean! Nothing. Nothing pertinent at the moment. In any case, it seems we must seek out the information ourselves. Papyrus, please instruct us on how we may access the Tower’s archives.”

“Currently, in the process of doing so. Please step out of the elevator.”

The moment Papyrus finished her sentence, the elevator doors opened to the top floor of the building.

Their footsteps clacked in echoes against the glass floor and the marble, green walls. A humble desk stood at the other end, facing a window to the outside.

When the three looked down at their feet, they could see all the floors below them. Each section was lined with books. The shelves likely reaching down to the floor right above the entrance. Almost a literal well of knowledge.

Upon beholding such a collection, Blake’s inner bookworm drooled inside.

“How do we access the archives?”

“Like so,” Papyrus answered, before walking over to a device affixed to the wall.

The mechanism bore a close resemblance to a slot machine. A long sequence of numbers and letters could be rotated, and a long lever poked out its side.

Papyrus entered a random call ID and pulled the lever.

Below, they could see a clockwork crane travel down, pick a book off the shelf, bring it up through the middle of the room, and set it on the desk.

“Like so,” Papyrus answered again.

Blake and Oobleck practically sprinted to the tome.

The moment they opened it, the fond smell of old parchment filled their noses. They eagerly turned the pages of the book to skim its contents. The wonderment of what mysteries they might hold was uncontrollable.

And as quickly as their excitement appeared, so too did a sense of somber.

“The 1555th year, 7th month, 26th day,” Blake read aloud. “It is only a matter of time before we are lost. The Betrayer has colluded to see both worlds destroyed. I fear what lies at the end of this. Will everything vanish into the shadow and dust? Or will a Remnant remain?”

Blake pulled her head back, and felt like she had just touched on something unbelievable. She looked at Oobleck and saw the same kind of contemplation there.

“Papyrus?” Blake asked uncertainly. “Are any of the books here fiction?”

“No.”

“How do you choose what to record?”

“Anything deemed relevant to the history of its time are recorded and copied.”

“This, here. This is someone’s account of something. A diary entry. It’s not yours, but someone of that time?”

“Yes. Diary entries are a prudent form of recording history.”

“How are the archives organized?”

“Chronologically.”

“…? That’s it? What about subject? Geography?”

“Chronologically.”

“How old is this place?”

“Inaccessible.”

Thoughts raced through Blake’s mind at nauseous speeds. Then, a sudden strike of inspiration.

“I want the first book ever recorded in this Tower.”

Papyrus was quiet, only eyeing the device on the wall.

Blake went to it and set all the letters for A and the numbers as zeroes, except a 1 for the last digit. She held her breath and pulled the lever.

The crane worked its way down and pulled the tome she requested. It was older than the previous one by far. Its pages were stuck together and had to be separated with care.

_The Flame gave birth to the beginning._

_It lit the fire of two worlds borne to two brothers._

Blake read the first lines and paused.

“I shouldn’t get sidetracked,” she whispered to herself. “I can read all of this later. It doesn’t help us right now.” With a painful reluctance, Blake set the book down and said to the others, “We have a lot of information to go through… if they aren’t organized by subject, it’ll be difficult to find what we need.”

 _*Ahem*_ “Yes. We must address the immediate peril before… delving into these texts,” Oobleck also sighing, while staring at the book forlornly.

The three set to work, pulling up random call IDs, trying to set up some sort of reference point.

As they progressed, Blake couldn’t help feeling an odd familiarity with the Tower. A sensation that egged at her incessantly, considering she had never been here before. It reminded her of something at the tip of her tongue.

“Um. Professors?” she called them. “Doesn’t this place remind you of Beacon Tower?” The amber in Blake’s eyes were flush with Aura. “Why…is this place like this…? Where are we?”

“Miss Belladonna?” Oobleck voiced with concern.

“Why is this room like Professor Ozpin’s…office…?”

“Miss Belladonna! Blake!”

Her eyelids drooped. She heard voices. Sounds of battle echoed all around her, but nowhere in sight.

 ** _“Do you believe in destiny?”_** a voice asked.

 ** _“Yes,”_** another replied.

**_“PYRRHA!!!”_ **

“Ruby?”

…

…

The world went black.

“Where…Where is this?”

…

_“Hello, dear. You’ve finally come.”_

Cold fingertips, like thin icicles brushed against Blake’s cheek.

“Who are you…?”

_“A wish granter, child. And I can see, you have oh, so many wishes yet to be fulfilled.”_

“I… I…”

_“Just speak the words. Bare your heart and I will answer. I will **always** answer.”_

“The War… The Faunus… My friends…”

Blake couldn’t see the source of the voice, but could sense she was smiling.

_“Your causes are noble, Blake. Come with me, and I shall provide you with what you require.”_

The girl felt someone take her by the hand and lead her a few steps forward, like a gentle caller leading her to a dance.

.

* * * * *

.

“I can’t believe it…”

“What’s not to believe, Adam?”

In the conference room of Salem’s castle, Blake was perched unconscious in a chair.

“You kept your word,” Adam mumbled in disbelief.

“I **_always_** keep my word. Wishes are made to be fulfilled—promises upheld. And a secret between you and I. I’ve always carried a peculiar fondness for romantics.”

Adam Taurus took the sword from his hip and laid it in front of him. He postured himself in a formal kneel of fealty.

“I swear my sword and life to you. From now, until my dying days.”

“A fine oath. That will do for now, Adam. Please, take our newest resident to her room. We will have much to discuss once she wakes.”

“As you wish.”

Adam stood back up and whisked Blake out of the room.

A thin smile formed on Salem’s visage. She hummed a soft tune.

When her lips parted, she sung lightly,

_Tale as old as time._

_Song as old as rhyme._

_Beauty and the Beast._

 


	28. The Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the quiet ones have the loudest thoughts and the biggest actions. That certainly fits the description of one Neopolitan, as she conveys herself through smiles and blades. But what about the more subtler things? For that, she can only rely on a pencil and a humble notebook.

** The Quiet Ones **

.

_A picture’s worth._

.

_“How do these even find me?”_

In Team ENMY’s dorm, Emerald scowled at the chocolates delivered to her mailbox. The amount of candies piled up on the dining table like a mound of excess sugar.

She picked one up, and scanned the brand.

“Huh. This one’s expensive. Wonder if I could resell it.”

“Seriously?” Mercury asked, while playing games on his bed.

“If only they included a gift receipt. I swear, some people just aren’t very thoughtful.”

While the two had their exchange, Neo was busy drawing in her picture book. It was something she had been working on ever since Yang bought it for her on a shopping trip a while back. As time went on, and her project nearing completion, Neo started dedicating unhealthy amounts of hours to it.

Bags were forming under her eyes, and trace amounts of fidgetiness could be seen in her movements. Still, despite the fatigue she was feeling, she pressed on. This was important to her, more than few things she never knew would.

She reached for her coffee mug and found it empty.

A tad annoyed, she went over to the dining table, grabbed one of the chocolate bars, ripped off its wrapping, and snapped it off between her teeth. Not savoring it for a second and only wanting to consume it for its sugar, Neo stuffed the rest in a blink of an eye.

She then, plopped down on her desk, and started drawing again.

“Neo! I was going to actually eat that one!”

But Neo paid no attention to Emerald’s complaints.

“Hm. She’s been working on that a lot lately. Thought she was just doodling, but…You know what that’s about?”

“Caught a glance once,” Mercury replied.

“Yeah? And?”

“She almost stabbed my eyes out.”

“I didn’t ask about your eyes, dummy. What was in it? Some gory pictures or something?”

“Nah.”

“Hentai?”

“Hen-what?”

Just as they were talking, the door to the dorm opened. Yang walked in and set several shopping bags worth of Valentine’s Day chocolates on the table next to Emerald’s.

“Hey, guys. So you found some in your mailbox too, Em?”

“Yang wins,” Mercury commented.

“It’s not a contest,” Emerald grunted.

“I dunno…Those truffles say otherwise.”

“Whatever. I don’t even go to class so—Hm?” Emerald took a closer look at Yang’s chocolates. “Most of these are from girls.”

Yang only shrugged and continued to stare at the pile.

She didn’t really know what to do with them. It would be a waste to throw them out, but it was too much to eat. More importantly, there was Neo.

Yang turned to the girl, half-expecting her to threaten to filet her with a mean look, but she was still busy drawing in her notebook. Yang tried a few times to take a peek, but every attempt usually ended with Neo biting her or smothering her. It seemed she would only see it when Neo allowed her to see it.

Yang sighed.

And with a loud voice, she announced, “Valentine’s Day can be so boring~!” she stretched. “So, let’s do something fun.”

“Oh, yeah? Like pick fights with all the couples, and smash their love-struck faces?”

“No, Merc—is that your idea of fun? It’s late, but I wanted to celebrate the Lunar New Year!”

“Pass.”

“That means firing off fireworks~”

“Still, pass.”

“But we don’t have fireworks, so we have to use cannons from a decommissioned airship.”

“And, why are we still talking about this? Let’s go, blondie!”

Mercury hopped off his bed and started out the door. Emerald rolled her eyes and followed.

“Come on! Where is it?”

“Hangar Twelve!” Yang answered. “FIRE Team should be there already!”

While her two teammates were already gone, she hung back since Neo hadn’t budged from her seat.

“Hey, you. Let’s go.”

Neo gave Yang a brief side-glance, but her pencil resumed its movement after a momentary pause. Undeterred, Yang went behind her and rested her hands on her shoulders.

“I really want you to come. Please, Neo?”

Neo closed the notebook so Yang couldn’t see it. A slight frown on her face.

“You’ve been kind of off lately. Not anything by it…” Yang awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. “I guess, I’m just a little worried.”

After being met with no response, Yang became more disparaged. She lingered for a minute longer, before turning away.

When she did, a small hand grasped hers.

.

* * * * *

.

It was the dead of night when Team ENMY and FIRE Team snuck out an old model airship from Haven Academy.

Unlike most modern aircrafts, this one was constructed almost entirely of wood. The engine was old, and had been repaired and renovated in countless iterations. The sails were worn, and relied on an old propeller for propulsion. It seemed more ornamental than practical in its design—at least, in these times.

“How did you guys get your hands on this?” Emerald asked Inna, on the ship’s deck.

“Well, me and Yang know this kid takin’ classes in the pilot course. They used to use this baby here fer teaching material. Y’know, practice flyin’ and tunin’ up on. But with the new models bein’ developed, it’s useless now to teach with this one. They’re plannin’ on convertin’ her to a civilian transport ship and strippin’ the guns. So, I figured it’d be nice to take it on a joy ride while she still had some bang.”

“Huh. Makes sense.”

“I’ll be honest. I didn’t think you’d go along with Yang when she asked ya.”

“Yeah, well. A lot of crap is going to happen soon and I wanted a small breather before getting into it.”

“Don’t we all. My team’s got deployment orders bright and early.”

“You sure you should be stealing an airship before then?”

“Are you kiddin’? It’s the _perfect_ time to steal an airship. What are they gonna do? Discharge me right before they need me on overwatch? They’ll look the other way. ‘Sides, we could all be dead tomorrow. Sounds damn foolish to leave any opportune moments unexploited.”

“Hm,” Emerald smirked.

The two stared over the edge, into the dark blue sky. A cool breeze tickled their cheeks and brushed their hair. Nothing but quiet mountains in the distance and shadowed forests below. As clouds drifted by, they reached a point far enough out of the city to cause as little problems as possible.

“I’M LIGHTING HER UP!” Mercury yelled across the intercom from the artillery station.

“There goes our resident child,” Emerald groaned. “What is it with certain types of people and explosions?”

“Big, pretty, dangerous,” Inna laughed. “What’s not to like?”

“Spoken like a true gun nut.”

Meanwhile, Mercury and the rest of FIRE Team loaded the first incendiary shells and launched them.

High whistles pierced the serene sky, like birds in flight. Followed by a roar of fire and carnage, raining from the detonation. The blooming flowers of orange and yellow dispersed the shadows. A quiet just about to settle when another barrage was blasted into the air.

In that moment, the young men and women aboard remembered they were still children in a sense. Reckless delinquents, who hijacked an airship to set off some fireworks. Right before they had to fight their own respective life-or-death battles.

On the backend of the deck, leaning against the railing, Yang and Neo sat.

The petite woman was having trouble putting the finishing touches to her drawings. Somehow, they didn’t seem enough. The images weren’t as defined as she’d like. Reviewing them again, she wanted to scrap them and start over.

Depression and insecurity set in. The odd sense of vulnerability wasn’t an emotion she felt for quite some time. Not since her much younger years.

 _“Thanks for coming, Neo,”_ she heard a voice beside her say.

Yang stared up at the “fireworks” with a slight blush and a sheepishness to her voice.

“I don’t really celebrate Valentine’s. I don’t know how—chocolates and all that stuff. And I don’t know what to call… _us_ , but,” the girl continued to struggle to find the right words. “I just—It means a lot that you’re here. I…kind of did this for you.”

For the first time since the show began, Neo looked up at the explosions as well.

Loud and all-consuming. It was a wonder how something so simple and fleeting could inflict such a sense of awe.

“Haha,” Yang chuckled at a thought. “Maybe, that’s the answer to true peace. Fireworks. Just loud and bright fireworks that everyone can just get shut up by.”

The stars that burst into shimmering comets around the ship danced in Neo’s eyes. Their cracks and shocks made her heart pound. It was almost like they were blowing away her unnecessary thoughts.

She turned to the side, and stared at the firework next to her. Yang, who seemed brighter than anything.

Neo understood now.

In truth, she had finished long ago and had been procrastinating following through.

It was the first time she was going to open up this part of her life. A part of herself she’d never shared, not even with Torchwick. Something she deeply regretted.

Neo didn’t want it to be too late…

She didn’t want to be too late again.

“Hm?” Yang felt something slide into her hands. “Neo?”

The small woman leaned on her shoulder and continued to watch the fireworks. Her hair conveniently hiding her expression.

Yang looked down at the drawing pad Neo gave her, and opened it.

She turned the first page…

Then, the second.

Then, the next.

Entranced by the images and what they held, Yang felt herself being pulled along its story. The only thing existing in her world was her eyes, the book, and the fingers that turned each page.

Neo’s grip tightened with every slip of paper. Any manipulations to her form was released, and her true appearance was exposed.

She didn’t remember the last time she simply let go.

Would Yang think she was ugly? Disgusting, even? Would she back away the moment she looked beside her? Neo’s head circled these questions again and again.

And then, she heard the book close.

Yang finished viewing the picture story Neo drew about her life up to this point. The abusive childhood she endured and the cruelty she suffered from others. They hated her because she was different. When she changed, they hated her more. They ridiculed her speech so she chose silence.

Neo didn’t speak.

And Yang saw the picture book for what it was.

It was Neo’s voice.

.

Yang closed her eyes and felt for Neo’s lips. When she found them, she planted a kiss.

Yang didn’t care what she looked like. It saddened her that something as simple as looks could affect someone so much. Especially in someone like Neo, who was easily one of the most deadliest, scariest people she’d ever met.

Yang opened her eyes, already accepting of everything the girl before her was.

“Huh?”

Neo’s heart stopped at the reaction. Hurt, she tried to turn away, but Yang grabbed her.

“Wait, Neo. You’re not…Um—“ Yang paused in a way that was troubled, but also awestruck. “You’re…really pretty.”

Neo couldn’t do anything, but look at her incredulously.

“No, really. I know what you drew, but just look in the mirror.”

The small woman frowned and reluctantly conjured a mirror with her Semblance…

And couldn’t understand the face staring back at her.

“I think growing up changed your appearance. So…yeah. I mean, I didn’t care if you weren’t pretty. You know that, right?”

But Neo ignored Yang, continuing to touch parts of her face to make sure it was real.

“Neo?”

She took back her sketch pad, wrote something on a page, and held it up like a billboard.

 ** _I’M_** ** _SEXY!_** ** _♥_** ( °□°）

Yang couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Rather than the circumstance, it was the sight of Neo’s silly expression that brought her joy. The purity in the way she conveyed emotions was missing in recent days.

And as quickly as the childish smile came, a hungry kind of look took its place. Neo bared her teeth, while gazing at Yang with a lustful grin.

_“Huh? Neo, could you wait a second? You’re kind of—There’s people here! Neo! Hey?!”_


	29. The Four Noble Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on ENMY, Mercury and Emerald were "persuaded" to take an assassination contract on one, Qrow Branwen. Trapped between incurring Salem's wrath, betraying Raven, and their own teammate in Yang, their problems grow more and more complicated.

The Four Noble Houses

.

_The crown hangs heavy_

_With the weight of its people_

_And the lands of its Kingdom._

.

.

Yang opened her eyes and found herself in the bedroom of a woodland cabin.

Three cots lay before her; one big, one medium, one small. She knew who they belonged to. She had loved them, and they had cared for her in return.

Above the headboards, large letters were engraved: **W** , then **B** , and lastly **R**.

But the owners of the beds, were not the ones on them now. Instead, they were taken by three other familiar figures. Porridge dripped all across the sheets as the intruders scarfed their bowls greedily.

“What are you looking at?” Emerald growled.

Mercury, Neo, and Emerald bore their normal appearances, except for an odd little feature. A pair of bear ears stuck out from atop their heads, round and fluffy-like.

**_You can destroy them, if they anger you so._ **

**_It would be easy._ **

A dour voice crept from Yang’s side.

Her eyes drifted there, and saw what used to be her right hand. Now, a limb grossly giant and draconic. Claws and scales dyed with an ebony finish and gold encrust. The hand curled into a fist, seeking a subject of its wrath.

Just as Yang was compelled to move, she felt something fragile cupped in her left palm. She uncurled it, and saw the thing was an egg.

The sight of it stopped her and made her think twice. Any violent movement, and the egg would surely break. A faint warmth emanated from the fragile, little thing.

Then, a crack appeared across its shell. Soft ticks chipped away at the surface, as a beak poked out from within. Young chirps rung pleasant in Yang’s ears. A head of gold peeked out and stared deep into the girl’s eyes.

Demanding Yang’s attention once again, the beast in her right claw snarled.

**_I can give you power. Strength unrivaled and unmatched._ **

It enticed her to the point, where Yang could taste blood on her lips. The lives that could be crushed between her fingers.

Just then, another voice came. Light and veiled, like a far-off bell.

**_I can gift you life._ **

The tiny chick spoke to her.

**_Precious and everchanging._ **

.

* * * * *

.

Yang blinked and came face to face with Neo standing over her. A sight she was fairly used to by now.

The concrete floor of the training room felt cool against her back. There was soreness in her body, but she paid it little mind. She was accustomed to more serious wounds by now.

In fact, Yang started to develop a dissatisfaction with their practice bouts. The hits she took felt dull and hollow. They lacked any true threat or danger to them. And her body craved something that would push her to new limits.

Yang sat up and frowned. Noticing something strange with her hair, she ran her hands through it and found they were tied into pigtails.

“Neo did that. Guess she wanted you two to match,” said the green-haired girl sitting next to her.

A towel hung around Emerald’s shoulders, which she used to wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

Beside her, was Mercury, lying flat on his back. A towel covering his face, giving him the appearance of a corpse. Yang resisted the temptation to light some candles and incense around him.

She stared at her hands, contemplating the dream she had while napping. Her real fingers operated the clamps on her prosthesis and unlatched the arm from her bicep. Momentarily placing Ember Celica to the side, Yang massaged the irritation in her right limb.

“Hey, Em. I can’t help but notice we haven’t had any gigs lately,” she started. “Where are the real fights at? Feels like I’m losing my edge just sparring every day.”

“What do you expect? We’re famous now— _The Heroes of Dracul_ ,” Emerald grimaced with sarcasm. “Who in their right minds would hire us as simple mercenaries after that? Too high-profile and too much liability.”

“Huh. I liked it better when we were anonymous.”

_“You have no idea.”_

“So, no job requests? _None_? Not even from the military, or Haven?”

“Some small-time stuff for chump change. Not worth our time.”

Yang thought that was a little unusual. Their team had taken plenty of jobs for little pay in the past. Just becoming famous shouldn’t have made such a difference.

“This is fine, isn’t it?” Emerald continued. “Training is better than any experience we’d get hunting Grimm. And sparring each other is more challenging than smacking around some washed-up Huntsmen or Huntresses.”

“That’s another thing,” Yang brought up. “Since when have you and Mercury been unlazy enough to train? You guys **hate** putting in extra effort just for the sake of it.”

“Enough with the questions, already. If you haven’t noticed, we barely made it through the Battle of Dracul. I don’t know where we’re being sent off to next, but I want to make sure we’re ready for that fight when it comes. So, _training_ , capiche?”

Yang thought for a moment.

“I don’t buy it. You’re lying about something.”

“Oh, seriously? What would I have to be lying about?”

“That’s what I’d like to know. You’re lying. I can tell.”

“I’m **_not_** lying.”

“What are you trying to hide?”

“Nothing, bonehead. Look, I’m warning you,” Emerald said with a bite. “You’re starting to piss me off.”

“Em. Just talk to me. What is it? Does it have something to do with Cinder? I promised you a long time ago I’d help with anything—”

The mention of Cinder triggered Emerald’s frustrations, and she threw Yang a look of pure venom. “You think just because we’re on the same team, we’re all buddy-buddies now? _You_ don’t know a single damn thing about me. And you sure as hell haven’t smartened up enough to tell when I’m lying to you.”

“I can tell enough. How much do you think we’ve been through? Fought through? You’re all preparing for something. But for what? How come you haven’t let me in on it?”

“You’re deluded,” Emerald tried to wave her off. “There’s nothing **_to_** tell, blondie. And you know what? If you’re so tired of sparring, go pick a real fight. But go do it— _alone._ We’ll do better without you slowing us down. That’s how it was before I made the mistake of picking up your sorry ass anyway.”

As Emerald got up to storm the hall, Yang reached out to grab her.

 _“Yang,”_ Mercury’s voice stopped her mid-motion. His tone, uncharacteristically serious. “Let her go. I’m asking you.”

“Mercury…?”

Emerald strode from the sparring room and left the rest in silence.

Outside, she turned the corner and angrily kicked the first thing she saw.

The trashcan flew, spilling garbage all over the floor. Blood rushed her head and made her dizzy. Her breathing became short. The insides of her throat went taut.

_I can’t believe I’m wasting my time getting pissed off over this._

_What do I care?!_

With her thoughts consumed in anger, Emerald failed to notice a figure standing behind her.

_“Have I caught you at an inconvenient time?”_

Emerald wheeled at the sudden voice, instantly recognizing its owner.

“Oh, it’s you,” Emerald said with a deadpan tone. “So, you finally come to collect the lion queen?”

Meanwhile, back in the training hall.

“What is it that you can’t tell me?” Yang asked Mercury.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously something— _something big_. We’re a team. You guys told me I was one of you.”

“…”

“And I _know_ that wasn’t a lie.”

Mercury remained quiet.

Still unsatisfied, Yang turned to Neo. But the small woman only smiled at her. A superficial smile that revealed no emotion. The kind she put on when using her silence to dodge an inconvenient subject. It fueled Yang’s frustration further.

Just as she was about to launch into a tirade, Emerald returned—and not alone.

A familiar looking butler accompanied her.

With his slicked back hair and a long piece of cloth draping over one arm, Peafowl made a gracious bow. His voice sounded with polite formality.

_“Good evening to you all. My employer has cordially requested the presence of Ms. Yang Xiao Long—extended parties also welcome.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Resting at the heart of Mistral’s capital city, was its House of Parliament.

Centered between the four major districts, it was filled with busied government officials and politicians. Vassals of noble families walked its halls in arrogantly purposed fashion. Diplomacy and aristocratic supremacy seeped from its stone and foundation.

In its most inner sanctum, a lone chamber stood, where the fate of Mistral hung in the balance.

The room was dark and almost empty, save for four towering thrones. The seats of which, were elevated a full story off the ground, like private mounds. Narrow stairs curled from its base. Each chair adorned with a banner and shield of heraldry marking their faction.

House Argent Claw to the West.

House Vermillion Wing to the South.

House Sable Shell to the North.

House Azure Scale to the East.

It was there, the four leaders of Mistral sat in judgment. The fate of their people, theirs to determine.

By unspoken tradition, only the Heads of each faction were allowed attendance in the chamber. And only in the most exceptional of circumstances was this rule circumvented.

Such a case was made by Mistral’s current Prime Minister Argent, as Raven Branwen stood next to his throne. Though, she did not actively participate, she acted as bodyguard and added counsel when called upon.

Amidst the Parliament’s discussion, a plump, balding man commanded their attention. Wearing a business black suit likened to the CEO of a conglomerate, he rotated one of the fat rings on his fingers. This was the Head of House Sable.

“Now, that present matters have been settled, I’d like to call one subject into question,” his thin eyes shifted to the Prime Minister on his right. “I think I speak for the council, when I ask why it was never revealed we could control the Grimm.”

“Surely, you could guess,” Argent responded, his hands folded before him. “What would you have said, if I proposed using the Grimm to defend the Dracul Isles?”

“We shall never know, because you deemed it unnecessary to inform us.”

“You would have said the risk was too great.”

“We would have rightfully asked for tests.”

“There were, and you still would have said it was not enough. And in the time it took to confirm its reliability, we would have been pushed on the immediate backfoot of this war. You know this, I know this. Let us not pretend we are ignorant.” The other three observed in silent judgment. “I didn’t have the time, or the spare effort, to persuade you all. So, I decided to prove the application in a manner that would expel all doubts. And at the same time, demonstrate Bean’s absolute control over them.”

“You employed an experimental weapon on a live battlefield without oversight,” Sable spat back. “You manipulated the situation and the outcome, so that your proposals to utilize the Grimm in the future would go uncontested. You’ve made the soldiers and the people dependent on your weapon. Because you knew they would never accept it otherwise.”

“I did what was needed to ensure Mistral’s victory. Just as I have by making alliances with the White Fang; I saw to it that our Kingdom would never fall to the likes of Atlas or Vale!”

“Dress it however you like, Prime Minister, but in the end, you **_exploited_** Mistral’s people and manipulated their fears to suit your agenda! Such an act is usually called, Treason.”

“DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF TREASON!!” Argent roared, and pounded his fist on his armrest. “I fight for our Kingdom with all my heart and soul! Even for an ingrate like you, I would gladly bear any sin or resort to whatever measure to see you safe, if not for you to carry out your duty to Mistral. You **_do not_** accuse me of treason...”

 _“Enough,”_ a female voice cut through the both of them.

The woman was dressed in flowing red garments and possessing of long-curled eyelashes. Heavy gold bracelets encircled her wrists, but never shifted clumsily. She was the Head of House Vermillion.

“Any reprimand for crimes committed during the war can be dealt with after. We should only discuss what is pertinent to the here and now.”

“This _is_ pertinent to the here and now,” Sable pressed. “Our Prime Minister is abusing his power, and if it is not addressed sooner, we may never see an end to his term.”

Vermillion weighed his words and found some truth in them.

She turned to Argent. “You _have_ been granted an extended term, due to the occurrence of the war. I believe, if you explained your plans for transitioning power, Sable would not be so…agitative. And the rest of us could proceed with more ease.”

“You suspect me of power hunger? You truly think I would throw away our Kingdom’s traditions just to inflate myself?”

“Then, please. Dispel our doubts, Argent.”

“There _is_ no foreseeable future for me to step down as Prime Minister. Not until this war is won.”

“The war has reached a stable impasse,” Sable interrupted. “Now, is the time to resume the cycle.”

“Now?! That is ridiculous!”

“What say the rest of the Houses?”

Argent looked to the other two. “You cannot possibly agree. If leadership is to be transferred to House Sable now, we’d lose immeasurable ground against Atlas and Vale. Sable would adopt a defensive stance. Mistral must launch an attack of its own in the coming months. This is no time to continue the cycle!”

“A disquiet forms amongst our people,” Vermillion said with a patient tone. “They worry House Argent will not release their grips on power. In all of Mistral’s history, no faction or Head of House has ever possessed as much influence as you do now. Even if we are not worried, the ones below are not so easily tided.”

“This is outrageous. I will relinquish my seat and usher the cycle’s continuation, but only when this war is won.”

“Are you sure that is the case, Argent? I am not in complete agreement with Sable, but the longer your reign continues, the more space grows between the cracks. Vassals of your faction have begun exercising their newfound influence in less than decent manners. Our people have felt this. And the members of my household, who I am responsible for have felt this too.”

“I-It cannot be helped,” he stuttered. “You have my word, I will distribute punishment to anyone abusing their positions. But this and the issue of leadership are separate.”

 _“Perhaps, if I could offer a solution,”_ a youthful voice spoke up.

The young boy was dressed in a formal hakama dyed in dark sapphire. An ornamental hat sat upon his head that draped yellow tassels and beads. He was only fourteen years old, but regardless, he was the Interim-Head of House Azure.

“Would it be possible to share the Prime Minister seat, and then transition?”

“A naïve idea,” Argent shook his head. “Only chaos would stem from a split command. Our army and our nation must stand united, under one leader.”

“Then, perhaps a form of oversight by House Vermillion, who is impartial to the current succession?”

“The other three Houses **_are_** the oversight, young Azure. You are new to your duty—I understand. But you must know that the council of four keep each other in check. You and the others have the right to question and refute my methods, just as I reserve the right to defend them.”

“Until we no longer have the power carry out that duty,” Sable added. “A time that is quickly dawning upon us.”

“I’ve had enough. You argue principle and cast accusation, but _you_ are the most corrupt of all. The only reason you advocate for the cycle’s continuation is so your House can regain influence. This meeting is adjourned,” Argent stood from his chair and began making his way down.

“This is not over, Argent! You will be held accountable by this council!”

“If you wish to detain me, you may try, but I would not advise it. I bid you all fair health until the next meeting.”

The Prime Minister made his way out of the chamber, Raven following in his wake.

A small glance was spared to the Head of House Vermillion. Their eyes met, and Raven turned away as the two exited into the halls.

“Those ignorant fools,” Argent muttered. “Are they truly so blind to the plight we face?”

“I’ll be honest, Argent. I wasn’t too happy when you kept Bean a secret from me either.”

“But you understand why I had to.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. And by the way, I still think you’re playing with fire.”

“We face the might of the other Kingdoms and a Witch that commands calamity at her fingertips. Having my hands burned is the least of my worries.”

“Salem—she won’t stay quiet for long. And I doubt she believes we’re still her allies.”

“I must ask, are you sure Temujin will not enter the fray?”

“Not unless someone attacks Vacuo first. Make no mistake, Salem is the _real_ gamechanger.”

“Indeed,” Argent scratched his beard. “The other Heads remain unwary of the threat the Witch presents. Complacent they are in thinking she will stay on her little island forever.”

“That, or…”

“Hm,” he nodded. “We are of the same mind.”

“Only half trusts, Argent. We don’t know who Salem’s won over to her side.”

“The obvious suspect being Sable. The man exhales ulterior motives every time he speaks.” The Prime Minister gave Raven a long look. A hint of doubt traced his face. “You would stop me, if I strayed from the correct course of action, would you not?”

“Without hesitation,” she answered. “I’d put you down. So, trust in the path you’re walking, Argent.

_You have the responsibility to see this through to the end.”_

.

* * * * *

.

It was entering late afternoon, when Team ENMY and Peafowl arrived in the Vermillion District.

Much like the Sable District, which Mercury and Emerald had visited previously, the residential area seemed to reek high society. They could see it in the mansions, the tailor-fit clothes, the unexplainable amount of water fountains, and the shining cars.

Oddly enough, Team ENMY actually matched the scenery around them.

As per his employer’s instruction, Peafowl drove the four in a luxury limousine. While Mercury and Emerald donned the uniforms Haven Academy reserved for formal events, Yang was “persuaded” to wear a long, white cheongsam a proper lady would usually wear for tea. Neo, on the other hand, had a maid costume, which gave her the impression of Yang’s personal attendant.

In the limo’s long carriage, Yang scooched beside Mercury to whisper in his ear.

“Hey. Do you know what this is about?”

“I have an idea.”

“Another thing you guys can’t tell me?”

“What, you don’t know? Seriously, Raven or Emerald haven’t said anything yet?”

“What? What does my mom have to do with this?”

“I’m not really the one to talk to. Don’t have the whole picture. Just ask Em.”

“Fine. I will.”

Yang hesitated.

The issue between her and Emerald exploding on each other last night still hung in the air. A little sleep and some time had passed. But whether that was enough to forgive and forget—or more accurately, forget by indifference—Yang did not know.

Regardless, she crossed the limo’s seats to the other side.

“Hey, Em.”

“Hello, Yang. What do you want?” the girl asked without looking at her. Emerald’s hand tucked under her chin, staring out the window.

“Okay, so I put on the dress and am now allowing myself to be kidnapped to who knows where. Can you at least let me know what **_this_** is about? Is it related to the other thing?”

“For the last time, there is no ‘other thing’,” Emerald groaned. “I guess this was long overdue. Figured Raven would have mentioned it by now.”

“It’s not like I see her very often.”

“Right, real mother of the year material. I keep forgetting. Tell me, what do you know about Mistral’s governing body?”

“Parliament?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, the Prime Minister is Argent Claw, right?”

“Yes, very good,” she praised sarcastically.

“Shut up. What do you want me to say?”

“Why don’t you try telling me what you know, so I can tell you what you don’t know, without wasting my breath? Starting with Parliament’s formation and structure.”

“O…kay.”

Yang took a deep breath.

_Well, it’s commonly believed that Mistral was the first true city of civilization._

_Its government is run by Parliament, which is the collective leadership of the Four Noble Houses: Argent, Azure, Sable, and Vermillion._

_The history books say that when the Kingdom was still young, the people had trouble coping with the changing seasons. This was important since, depending on what time of the year it was; food, living style, labor, and even the species of Grimm varied in big ways. Especially on the continent of Mistral, where the extremes of every season occurred. The hottest summers, the coldest winters, and everything in between._

_To combat this problem, the ancestors of Mistral came up with an idea._

_It was to have different clans in charge of managing each different season. The Heads of their respective clans became the undisputed ruler of the whole, during their assigned term of the year. This position would one day become the seat of Prime Minister._

_As time went on and technology advanced, surviving the changing seasons became less difficult, and the constant switching of leadership became troublesome. So, instead of trading off every few months a year, they began cycling Prime Ministers in years of four. The order of succession remained since ancient times, and so did the Four Noble Houses._

_Azure – Spring_

_Vermillion – Summer_

_Argent – Fall_

_Sable – Winter_

_So, Mistral thrived under this system of governance. It wasn’t perfect. For one thing, the Kingdom worked on a strict caste system. Meaning the poor usually stayed poor, and the rich usually stayed rich. Origins of birth and reputation determined almost everything, with little chance to advance society’s ranks._

_At the pinnacle, the Four Noble Houses commanded the families below them. Vassals closer to the original bloodline had greater chances of becoming the Head of their faction, a position that most sought after._

_When a leader rose to the top, they took the name of the main Household. Ergo, the present Vermillion Wing took over and was named such, after the previous Vermillion Wing retired._

_Currently, the Prime Minister of the Mistral Kingdom is Argent. Although, he was only supposed to hold his position for four years, an extension was made. This was due to the emergence of the Second Great War._

_Along with a number of questionable decisions made during his time as Prime Minister, the ones that stand out the most are the allegiances made with the White Fang, specifically with Raven Branwen and Adam Taurus; and the decision to use Grimm as a military asset. There’s also a growing list of Faunus reforms being approved and passed in Parliament, many on his forced word. Some say this was done as part of a deal with the White Fang, while others believe Argent is trying to generate support from an untapped population._

_In any case, there is a large consensus arguing for_ **and** _against the idea of continuing the cycle of leadership and Argent vacating his seat._

Yang slowed her breath after ending her explanation.

“Not bad for the highlights. I thought you knew a lot less,” Emerald gave the offhand compliment. “You know the names of the families underneath the Noble Houses?”

“Uh…not really. Aren’t there hundreds?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t expect you to. Funnily enough, one of them is ‘Peacock’,” she glanced at their driver. “Usually the ones with bird names fall under Vermillion’s jurisdiction.”

“Oh!” The thought clicked for Yang. “So, Peafowl is—“

But she stopped midsentence.

One of the things they heard the butler mention was of his employer _not_ being of the Vermillion Faction.

“Well, there _are_ reasons why someone could be exiled or removed from their House. Peafowl isn’t the first case. In fact,” Emerald sniggered. “…another family name pops to mind, when the topic of exiled families comes up.”

She looked at Yang straight-on, for the first time since their argument.  

_“It was the Branwen family.”_

The car pulled through a grand gate and into a wide courtyard.

What lay ahead of them was the residence belonging to the Head of Vermillion Wing.

.

.

.

** NOTE **

-The four noble houses mentioned in this chapter are based on the Four Mythical Beasts/Symbols present in Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Vietnamese folklore. Depicted as a Dragon, Tiger, Tortoise, and Phoenix, each of them have actual directions, colors, seasons, and type of animals they are in charge of.

-The Tower of Alexandria mentioned in previous Blake chapters references to the Library of Alexandria.

-The Sphinx Grimm named Giza is based on the Sphinx statue located in Giza.

-Temujin is the actual/childhood name of Genghis Khan. The prominent figure that united the Mongol people, and was known as one of the most successful conquerors in the world.

-The Hanging Gardens in Vacuo are based on the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. One of the Seven Wonders of the World.

-The character Papyrus in charge of the Tower is based on the Egyptian deity, Seshat. Goddess of writing and scribing(record keeping). Also known as a deity of libraries. Papyrus also being a type of parchment.

-The Jotunn Grimm in the Weiss Chapters are based on the Giants of Norse Mythology.

-Kori, the Winter Maiden is based on the Greek mythical figure Persephone(Kori or Kore translates to “maiden” in Greek and also an alternate name for the goddess). According to one of the most famous stories concerning her, she is kidnapped by Hades and brought to the Underworld. This abduction causes the season of Winter.

-Neo’s past is based partly on _The Ugly Duckling._

_I think that about does it for the references so far._


	30. Not Quite As Thick As Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald reveals to Yang about the Branwen Family’s place among the Noble Factions of Mistral. Meanwhile, distrust forms between the team as Emerald and Mercury have been secretly contracted to assassinate Qrow Branwen.

** Not Quite As Thick As Thieves **

.

_Trust among our kind_

_Be it ever so hard to find._

.

.

Just as Emerald revealed Yang’s birthright as one of a noble line, Team ENMY’s limousine pulled into the driveway of House Vermillion’s Mansion.

Peafowl exited the driver’s side and went to open the passenger’s, but by the time he was there, Yang had already kicked the door open.

“Wait! So, you’re saying I’m royalty?!” she exclaimed.

“Outcast royalty, but that’s the gist,” Emerald answered. “If you trace it back a few generations, a Branwen was once the Head of Vermillion.”

“…So that’s why you told me to bring my birth certificate when we left Patch.”

“Bingo.”

“And why I registered into Haven so easily. And how we were able to cross the borders without any problems!”

“Some of that was Raven, but sure enough.”

Yang massaged the sides of her temples, trying to process this new information. As she digested, Peafowl led the team through the Vermillion’s estate. Though, it was referred to as a mansion, it would be more accurate to call it a complex.

While walking through its luxurious red marble halls, a note was passed to Peafowl by another butler.

“It seems my employer has an urgent meeting he must attend to first. I humbly apologize on my master’s behalf, but I believe I have something to occupy your time whilst you wait.” At this, he addressed Yang and Mercury. “The parcel you requested as payment has arrived, if you would like to examine its contents.”

“Sweet!” Mercury rubbed his hands together.

Yang also seemed excited.

“Parcel? What parcel?” Emerald asked.

Deeming it better to show rather than tell, Peafowl led the team to a waiting room, where a small wooden crate sat atop a polished table. Although, to his surprise, the room was not empty.

A flamboyantly dressed noble was standing beside the package. His suit possessing dashes of blue and green glitter. Heavy makeup applied to his face. And his nose protruded a touch longer than average, adding to his seemingly snobby demeanor.

“You!” he gasped.

Peafowl froze for a moment, but was hasted to regain his composure.

“Greetings, Lord Peacock,” the butler bowed. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance once again.”

“I’d heard rumors, but that brat really took you in. Hmph,” the one called Peacock scoffed. His attention shifted to Yang. “And **_you_** must be the Branwen scion all the plebs have been on about.” He traded glances between the pair with exiled lineages. “Birds of a feather, I suppose. Things really have gone to hell. And to think, this package was meant for you.”

“We are eternally grateful for—“

“Silence, worm. I am taking back the device this instant.”

“It is within your every right, but if I may, this task was requested on behalf of Azure’s Head of House, was it not? I fear for your reputation if—”

“Gngh!” Peacock grumbled. He strode to Peafowl, and stuck his chin out so far it was only inches away from the other’s face. “I will remember this. And as for you,” he turned to Yang again. “You should also remember your place outside the affairs of your betters. Just because you and your mother have scrounged up some scraps of acclaim, does not make you one of us! You are exiles, and you will always **_be_** exiles.”

“I don’t really care about this noble stuff,” Yang said offhand. “But this exile’s about to open up your rib cage~” The fingers on Ember Celica whirred.

“How barbaric.”

With one last harrumph, Peacock stomped from the room.

 _“Nobles,”_ Mercury snickered through his teeth. “You’d think they were born dumb and obnoxious.”

“If only that was your excuse,” Emerald added.

“You okay, Peafowl?” Yang asked the butler.

“I am fine. Thank you for your concern, but I am quite alright.”

“Okay…” Yang gave him a soft nudge in the arm. “Hey. He wasn’t worth the blood stain on our clothes, right? SO! Let’s see that reactor!”

Peafowl revealed the briefest of smiles, before proceeding to open the crate sitting on the table.

From the box, he pulled a pair of palm-sized circular objects. Metallic and shiny, they gave off a small hum of faint green light. It was obviously some sort of top of the line tech. And the way they weighed in Peafowl’s hands as he held them, left the impression they were constructed out of special material. Whatever they were, they looked impressive—and expensive.

“So, what are they? They look expensive,” Emerald commented.

“Old Dust Reactor prototypes, courtesy of Schnee Dust Co. R&D,” Mercury replied.

Emerald’s eyes went wide. “These things? They’re **_tiny_**.”

“Compared to the engine we stole and the ones they install in airships, yeah. But these aren’t meant to fly dreadnoughts.”

“Then, what are they for?”

“Weapons,” Mercury grinned, as he took one and flipped it through the air. “They were originally part of that doll Atlas made a while back.”

“ **Penny** ,” Yang worded sternly. “Her name was Penny.”

“Right, ‘Penny’. Anyway, me and Yang did some research, and thought it would make for a good arsenal upgrade.”

Emerald could see where Mercury was coming from. He wanted a new edge in the fight against Qrow and Ruby’s team. The idea itself wasn’t bad. But that wasn’t what annoyed her.

 “And, what? Peafowl just happened to send for one because you asked him to?”

“Well, no. Me and Yang pulled a small job to pay for it.”

“You and Yang took a job?”

“…Yeah?”

“Without consulting me.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh, is there a problem?” Yang asked. “I mean, it’s not like a big deal.”

But Emerald only held a hand up to her face and continued speaking to Mercury.

“Why didn’t you come to me for this?”

“Well, Yang’s the one helping me with my tuning lately, and it was her idea, so we went with it. And the job wasn’t tough enough to need all of us.”

“I could have stolen the tech. We didn’t need to rely on favors or… _outside help_.”

“It’s from the S.D.C.’s highest security R&D Department. Even you couldn’t have stolen it and made it back in three days.”

Emerald crossed her arms. Her scorn drifted from Mercury to Yang.

“We’ll talk more about this later.”

“Fine. Anytime, Em,” Yang met her glare.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Peafowl answered, and immediately went to a deep bow upon seeing who it was.

Standing there, was a young teenage boy, wearing a dark blue hakama. Accompanying him was also a tall woman robed in crimson garments. The two flashed a polite smile towards Team ENMY, who instantly went on guard. The reason being the ones who greeted them, and most likely summoned them here, were none other than the Interim-Head of House Azure and Head of House Vermillion.

_._

_* * *_

_._

The group of seven proceeded to a private corner of the estate, where more clandestine meetings were held. A one-room building lying on the edge of the garden.

Upon crossing the threshold, a pleasant smell of old wood could be detected in the air. Low-light lanterns provided them vision of the conference space.

They were about to take their seats around a long table that looked like one used for board meetings. But it was the outstretched hand of Vermillion Wing, who stopped them from doing so.

Likewise, Neo and Peafowl also sensed something amiss. Both positioned themselves in front of Yang and Azure like bodyguards.

Vermillion eyed a vase set in the middle of the table for a moment, before glancing at Peafowl.

“I remember that vase having slightly different flowers the last time I was here. The maids may have switched them out, but to err on the side of caution, would you mind ridding us of it, Peafowl?”

“As you wish,” he answered.

For the first time, Team ENMY saw the butler use the long cloth that always draped over his arm, as it whipped out around the vase. The thick tapestry enveloped the pot and its flowers until not a sliver of it peeked out.

And just when the cloth tightened, a muffled boom caused the silhouette to expand. Smog trails emitted from it, as Peafowl carried what remained of the vase outside.

“Hm, I take back what I said. Guess not all nobles are dumb,” Mercury whispered to Emerald. “At least, **_she’s_** the real deal.”

“Woman in her position makes her a prime target for assassinations and betrayals. She wouldn’t be alive if she wasn’t real. The other Heads of Houses probably aren’t pushovers either,” she whispered back, while keeping an eye on the young Azure.

Acting as if bombs planted in meeting chambers was business as usual, Vermillion made her casual way to the head of the table and bid everyone to take their seats. Team ENMY sat themselves on one side, while Azure took the other, shortly joined by Peafowl.

“First, I would like to express my deepest regrets concerning what happened to the Branwen family in the past,” Vermillion said to Yang. “Truly, such a thing should never have occurred. The perpetrators of the incident were found and punished over a decade ago, so you may rest at ease.”

“Uh…thanks,” Yang responded awkwardly.

“With your consent, I would gladly reinstate the status of your household and welcome you once again under the Vermillion Wing.”

“Oh. That’s…nice. Ow!” Emerald kicked her under the table. “But I don’t think I’m in any position to make that decision. My mom—err—Raven Branwen should be in charge of that, right?”

“Unfortunately, Raven has elected to ignore subsequent offers of talks,” the woman sighed. “As such, the prerogative of your family falls onto you.”

“Riiiight… Well, I’d maybe want some time to think about it.”

“Is the offer displeasing?”

“No!”

“Ah. You wish for an elevated standing than it was previous. I shall see that this is amended at once.”

“No! It’s not that…it’s just—“

At that moment, a childish laugh echoed from Azure.

“She is teasing you, Miss Xiao Long. There is no need to be flustered. Although, if you are so reluctant to join her faction, perhaps I should make my own bid,” the boy offered.

“What?”

“In a technical sense, the ‘Xiao Long’ line is a distant relative of ours. Not as prominent as the Branwens in Vermillion, but a connection exists however thin. Before your family migrated to Vale, we were all under the same House.”

“Huh.” Yang thought about the meaning behind her surname. “That makes sense. I’m not really interested, though.”

“That…is a shame. But, I do hope we can change your mind.”

 _*Ahem*_ Vermillion cleared her throat. The golden rings on her wrists shuffled with a clink.

“I believe we should now address the matter, by which we have asked you here.”

“Okay…”

Azure gave a prompt nod in agreement.

“Apologies, but it may be more prudent if Azure, Miss Xiao Long, and myself were the only ones present for this discussion. I mean no offense to your company.”

Yang shook her head. “I trust my team. They’re also my…closest advisors,” she quickly made up. “So, I’d like them to stay.”

“I’d also prefer Peafowl to remain,” Azure added.

“Very well.” Vermillion consented. “If I may be frank, Azure and I, among others, are curious about the stance you are taking in regards to Argent and his administration.”

“My **_stance?_** ”

“Specifically, the nature in which you serve under Raven, who acts as his Vice Minister. According to our intelligence, you and your mother were estranged. Recent circumstance has changed that, but still, a distance exists.”

_I shouldn’t be surprised they know. The top nobles probably have countless spies and resources._

Yang spared a side-glance to Emerald, who seemed passive.

_I’ll play this a little straight then._

“Yes… That’s right. We’re not really close. It’s more like our team is work for hire.”

“You refer to in a mercenary capacity.”

“Yeah.”

“That is all?”

“Yup.”

“Hm…”

Not only Vermillion, but also Azure lapsed into silent thought. After some time passed, the young boy spoke.

“I believe we should be straightforward with our proposal, Vermillion. If I may?”

“Please.”

Azure turned his attention to Yang with open amicableness.

“The truth is, we would like you to throw your full support behind one of our Houses.”

“I don’t think I know what that means. Why, even?” Yang puzzled.

“As it stands, Parliament fears Prime Minister Argent wields too much power. While there are a number of variables contributing to his expanding influence, one of its larger factors is owed to you.”

“Me?”

“Your team proved a pivotal force at the Battle of Dracul. You led the White Fang’s portion of Mistral’s military to victory.”

“My mom did that.”

“ **Both** of your names appear in the minds of our citizens when the war is concerned—and that inevitably leads to support for Argent.”

Yang scratched her chin and scrunched her face.

“I get it. So, you want me to stop fighting for my mo—Raven, and fight for you guys instead. You want me to stand alongside the nobles, instead of the White Fang.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I don’t really care who I fight for, but me and my team do have an arrangement with Raven. We can’t just switch.”

“Whatever boon she promises for services rendered, our two Houses combined can outmatch it. If it is rewards alone you are after, that is,” Azure spoke with emphasis. “But I believe you an honest person, who wishes to do a more selfless kind of good. Am I correct to assume you work towards the betterment of your fellow person?”

“…”

“We seek your help not to the benefit of ourselves, but to the benefit of all. With Argent’s growing influence, corruption will undoubtedly set in. And if we wait until the war is over, it may be too late to act.”

Yang compared Azure’s words to the issues surrounding the Prime Minister she’d learned.

“…What makes you so sure Argent won’t continue the cycle?”

“Because power corrupts all, Miss Xiao Long. The other Houses must exist to keep the others in balance.”

By the look on Yang’s face, it was clear she still harbored doubts.

“The Prime Minister can’t get rid of the cycle just like that. It’s not just the nobles, but regular citizens would resist it. They’ll see him as a tyrant, wouldn’t they?”

“He doesn’t have to get rid of the cycle. He only needs to control it.”

“…”

“Our Houses are diminishing. By the end of this war, it would not take much for Argent to initiate a takeover. Should he succeed, he would be able to choose any future Prime Minister Seat he wishes. In actuality, two candidates come to mind from the outset.”

“Oh…”

_Crap._

“You are beginning to see the bigger picture, are you not? Argent could position Raven as the new Head of House Vermillion and yourself of House Azure. Your statuses are precarious, but the reputation and respect you’ve garnered from the masses would see the appointment with little resistance.”

“But what about the Sable faction?”

“If Argent does not raise a figurehead from their household, he could simply have it abolished. Sable has faced much criticism in recent times. Our citizens would cheer its dissemination.”

“But…this is just guessing what _might_ happen. It doesn’t mean it actually _will_ ,” Yang supposed.

_I can’t believe mom would just let it happen either. There’s just no way._

“I would also like to believe Argent would never be capable of such a thing,” Vermillion weighed in. “But I would err on the side of caution than risk tempting him.”

“Please, Miss Xiao Long,” Azure pleaded. “You would lose little by switching your support. But Mistral stands to lose everything if you do not.”

Yang felt plagued by a million thoughts. The arguments by Vermillion and Azure were a bit far-fetched, but a certain truth rang to them. She also didn’t know Argent personally, so how would she know if he was the kind to be corrupted by power or not. Isn’t it better to be safe than sorry?

 _“Miss Yang Xiao Long,”_ Vermillion implored her.

_“There must be balance._

_Or the people will be the ones to suffer.”_

_._

_* * *_

_._

Team ENMY made their way across Haven’s campus after Peafowl dropped them off. It was night by the time they returned, and the classrooms were already empty and locked.

“UUGGGHHHHH!!! I _hate_ politics….” Yang groaned.

“Yeah… that was pretty heavy,” Mercury responded. “Glad I’m not in your shoes.”

“Thanks, Merc.”

“I mean, _my_ problems suck, but at least they’re simple. Kick a guy here, stomp a Huntress there. But fate of the Kingdom mixed with mommy issues? Your problems have that extra-special, _complicated_ kind of suck.”

“Thank-you-Mercury. Insightful stuff, as always.”

“What are you gonna do? They said they were expecting an answer soon.”

“I don’t know. What do you guys think?”

“Doesn’t matter to us,” Emerald commented.

“How does it not? You need my mom’s help with Cinder, so you can’t just switch support.”

“They need **_you,_** not the team. People don’t care about us. We didn’t take down an Atlas flagship single-handed.”

Yang frowned. “I was _really_ looking forward to some sarcastic remark, followed by actual clever advice.”

“Looks like I’m fresh out of both.”

Yang groaned so loud it was almost a scream. “Come on, Merc. Let’s work on those upgrades. I’ll just lose myself in that, and stop thinking about this other noise for a while.”

“Sounds good to me,” Mercury agreed.

 _“Wait a minute.”_ Emerald laid a firm hand on Yang’s shoulder. “You two go ahead,” she titled her head to Mercury and Neo. “Yang and I need to have a little chat.”

Mercury seemed to take the hint, shrugged, and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Neo lingered a second longer, trading looks between them, but inevitably followed suit.

When they were gone, Emerald led Yang to an empty classroom, to which she picked the lock to. She held the door open for Yang to enter.

Once she was in, Emerald closed the door, shrouding the room in pitch black darkness.

“Um—“

“You and I have a problem,” Emerald spoke from the shadows.

“Yeah… guess so. I thought you were going to dance around this forever. But now, maybe I can finally get some answers.”

“Don’t be cheeky. I know what you’re trying to do—the angle you’re playing.”

“And that would be?”

Emerald paced around her.

“Miss goody-two-shoes, moral compass and big sister to us all. You may have Mercury fooled ‘cause he’s easy to please, and don’t get me started on Neo.” Yang felt Emerald’s blade hover close to her neck. “But you’re not pulling one over on me.”

She was doing her best to remain unintimidated. Being around the team taught Yang to hold her ground and defend herself at every turn.

“What’s this about, Em? I won’t understand unless you spell it out.”

“This is about you getting chummy with us. We’re **_not_** friends. We’re just using each other to our own ends, and once we get what we need, we’re going our separate ways. So, let’s not pretend this is anything more than an unlikely joint enterprise.”

“Where’s this coming from? Why can’t you just face me? I get you’re upset about something, but when have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?”

“Don’t. Just stop. We’re not teammates. So stop trying to treat us like we are!”

“You recruited me! You were the one who said we were Team ENMY!”

“And you bought into it like a cheap sap. It’s my fault for making it too convincing. We only said what it took to get to Raven. It was never about you. It could have been anyone if it served our goals. We could’ve easily left your cripple ass to rot in that stupid house, where we found you.”

Yang felt a bit hurt by Emerald’s words, but knew there was more than what the girl was letting on.

“You’re right about me trying to get closer to all of you. I just...” She tightened her lips. “I don’t think you’re bad people for the most part.”

“Hah! Don’t make me laugh!”

“Wait, just listen, okay? I’ll be the first to admit, I didn’t think I’d get along with you guys either! After everything you did and the pain you’ve caused. But after getting to know you guys, I…I got to care about you. _Even if you don’t care about me_.”

“Cut it with the saint act, already!” Emerald spat. “Still trying to be the fake hero.”

“It’s not an act. It’s just me. No filter, no lies. I just want to be your friend.”

“And trying to save people who DON’T need saving! Let me repeat myself, We. Don’t. Need. You. The only one we’ve ever needed was Cinder.”

And then, Yang knew she touched on something. A moment of clarity behind what Emerald said.

“Who do you think I’m trying to be, Em?”

“I know you’re trying to be our friend, when you’re clearly **_not_**.”

“That’s not what’s bothering you.”

“What would you know?”

“I’ve hung around you long enough. The only time I’ve seen you this irritated is—“

“Shut. Up!”

“When Cinder is involved.”

 ** _“SHUT UP!!!”_** Emerald jammed the barrel of her gun at the back of Yang’s head. “You need to shut up. Right. Now. Or I swear…”

But Yang wouldn’t back down. If she retreated now, she thought something would be lost. Instead, she turned and grasped Emerald’s hands, which shook.

“Do you think I’m trying to replace Cinder?”

A bullet went off and whipped Yang’s hair back.

“It’s a good con, blondie,” Emerald growled. “If I was a chump, I’d fall right for it.”

“I’m not trying to fool anyone.”

“The next bullet’s going straight through your fucking skull.”

“I’ve done everything I can to earn your trust. I don’t know what else to do!”

“There’s nothing you can do! Don’t you get it yet?! You were nothing, but a dumb mark!! In fact, we don’t even need you anymore! We know how to revive Cinder! We can work out the rest! This team’s done!!!”

Something snapped in Yang.

She stepped towards Emerald’s gun. Her hair blazed with a fire that lit up the room like a candle. Her hands took the scruff of Emerald’s collar. The lines in their visages laid bare.

“Then, take the shot, Em! You don’t want me? You say, you don’t need me?! THEN, TAKE THE SHOT!”

“Back off, Yang!”

“Take the shot! Prove you’re right! That you can’t trust me! DO IT!”

“I’M WARNING YOU!!!”

“I’M SICK OF THIS **SHIT** BETWEEN US!!!” Yang shouted from the depths of her soul. “YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?! I WANTED TO HATE YOU GUYS UNTIL THE END!!!” Angry tears glistened down her cheeks. “But…I came to trust all of you. Mercury, who screwed me over during the Vytal Tournament! You, who acted like our friend, when all along, you were planning to betray us! And Neo! Neo…I fell in love with someone who tried to kill me! Who’s probably going to try to kill Ruby any chance she gets! How messed up is that?!”

Yang stuttered with painful breath. Her cheek bones tensed so hard they ached. The edges of her mouth twisted.

“Tell me you don’t feel the same, Em… Tell me you’ve hated me all this time and were just waiting for this moment.”

Her thoughts went to the day they barged into her house and offered her a proposition—to the day it all began.

“That it didn’t mean anything to you, that you guys were the ones, who brought me back. Say this team doesn’t mean anything…”

Her thoughts went to the fights against Blake and Weiss.

“I’ve betrayed my friends and the things I once stood for. I caused the death of Weiss’s sister. She’ll never forgive me ** _._** I’ve betrayed Pyrrha and Penny’s memory.” Yang’s face contorted into a broken smile. “Go ahead and say it was all for nothing, Em. That I was wrong. You conned me ** _._** Because if I don’t have this team, at least, I…!”

She stopped.

Her voice softened to a whisper.

“Do it.”

Yang’s flaring Aura dissipated, and the room went dark once more.

In the quiet shadow, she felt Emerald break away from her grip. Trepid footfalls echoed the lecture hall, followed by light peering from a doorway that opened and swung loosely. And like that, the thief had stolen away.

_Yang left to wallow in the words she and Emerald still left unsaid._

 


	31. The Death In All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tensions running high between Yang and Emerald, Team ENMY stands on the verge of disbandment. And to make matters worse, the moment in which Mercury must fulfill the assassination contract on Qrow Branwen approaches.

** The Death In All Things **

.

_The door opens_

_At the foot of the second star_

_At first morning’s light._

.

.

It was two in the morning, at one of Haven Academy’s underground engineering rooms.

Yang flicked a sheet of sweat off her forehead and fanned the inside of her tank top. She perched herself on a nearby workbench with a huff. The mechanic gloves she wore were peeled off and tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

They had been at it all night; countless hours spent toiling away. But any fatigue they felt instantly disappeared on seeing the first successful test of Mercury’s new weapon.

The young man landed before Yang, almost losing his balance in the process. High-pitch hisses steamed from his legs, signaling the over-taxation of his prosthetics. Translucent images behind his ankles faded like mirages.

“Drains the hell out of my Aura,” Mercury panted.

“The Dust burn’s no joke either.” Yang tossed him a water bottle and grabbed the tablet beside her to analyze the readings. “Emerald’s gonna have a lot to say about what it takes to fuel them.”

“That bad?”

“You’ll bleed lien every time you use it.”

“That won’t be fun to explain. Still--” He looked about the numerous training dummies and target shields obliterated on the walls and floor. “—can’t argue with results.”

“Think it’ll be enough to handle whatever you guys are lining up against?”

Mercury whipped his neck so fast to Yang, it almost flew off.

“Relax, I’m done trying to figure out what you guys are up to,” Yang said with resignation. “… ** _Will_** it be enough, though?”

“…Dunno. Maybe.”

“Must be a tough mark if you’re still not sure after this.”

“Oh, yeah. The toughest.”

The scroll in Yang’s pocket sounded with a ring. She took it, replied to the text, and hopped off the workbench.

“Perfect timing to finish up here. Gonna jet out for a bit.” She grabbed her leather jacket draped on a nearby chair and flung it over her shoulders.

As she slipped her arms through its sleeves, Mercury called out,

“I still haven’t come up with a name, yet.”

“Um, okay? That’s up to you. They’re yours, after all.”

“I thought about calling it the Talarion ** _,_** but it feels like it’s missing something. You co-developed it.”

“… _Strider_ ,” Yang answered after a moment. “A cocky name suits you.”

“The **_Talarion Strider._ ** It can grow on me.”

“Good. Now that that’s taken care of.”

As Yang was about to leave again—

“Hey.”

“Yeah, Merc?”

“This beef between you and Em…” Mercury paused awkwardly. “It’ll even out. Somehow. Probably.”

“Are you… _legitimately_ trying to make me feel better?”

“No. It’s just annoying and tense whenever you two are in the same room. Most of the time it’s a fun watch but lately…”

“Hah! You **are** trying to make me feel better! Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Hate to ruin the aloof, douchebag reputation you’ve built for yourself.”

“…Yeah, whatever.”

“You know you love me.” Yang winked.

As she made ready to leave again, her hand stopped on the doorknob. “Hey, Merc?”

“Hm?”

“ _You_ and _I_ are good, right?”

“……Yeah, Yang.” He scratched his head and hid his face. “We’re spades.”

“At least there’s that.”

And after giving a two-finger salute, she was gone.

Mercury hopped on a chair, and disconnected his leg. Fingers traced the edges of his prosthetic. The shape of the calves and ankles were elegantly curved. Its anatomy more natural than its previous version.

“Yeah…” he whispered with a sense of lament.

_“All spades.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Although Mistral possessed its own night life, Yang found herself walking down one of its quieter streets.

Impressive office buildings, stores, and cafes lined the sides of the road. All of them closed, outside operating hours. Even the streetlights shone a bit dimmer, adding to the scene’s tranquil ambience.

But just off the sidewalk, a few sounds of life could be heard. The swift clanking of pots and pans broke the silence. The smell of something hot and delicious played with Yang’s nostrils.

And there, she saw a humble ramen cart parked just out the way. Its tender light shone on the empty street, like a lone firefly.

To Yang, it was almost a page out of a ghost story. Her stomach growled, as she had little to eat since working on Mercury’s Talarion.

_I think I saw a horror movie like this once._

_Is this the part where I get baited in and eaten?_

Just then, a gloved hand poked out from the cart’s curtains and motioned her to it.

 _Totally, not foreboding at all,_ the girl chuckled to herself.

Yang made her way to the cart and sat at the counter only long enough to seat four customers at a time. The one who waved her in was positioned at the other end. A Grimm mask sitting on the table between them.

Yang picked it up and held it in front of her face.

“Hey, mom.”

“Yang.”

Raven slurped a mouthful of noodles, before tipping a tall glass of ice coffee to wash it down. At her elbows, rows of gyoza and skewered side dishes awaited to be eaten. Empty bowls and plates stacked up around her.

“You…have an appetite,” Yang commented.

Without responding, Raven looked to the owner of the cart. “Master, another bowl. One for her too.”

The old man smiled wordlessly and prepared orders for them both. Raven noted the slight redness around Yang’s eyes.

“Been crying, have you?”

“It-It’s just a little something that happened,” Yang said embarrassingly. “No big deal.”

“Is that right?”

“You going to tell me I shouldn’t be such a cry baby or something?”

“Not at all,” Raven ripped a barbecue skewer of all its meat. “Dogs shed their fur… dragons lose their scales… _*Gulp*—_ And birds molt feathers to replace them with new ones. Having the crap kicked out of you again and again, it’s something only young people can grow from.” She laughed silently at remembering the words Temujin once said to her. “I kind of envy that, but I’m also glad I grew out of it.”

“For someone, who hates the idea of being my mom, you sure can dish out the parental lectures when you want.”

“It’s the least I can do. That, and… you’re a good daughter.”

The simple words of praise struck a chord in Yang’s chest. Like a thin string being plucked on an instrument. It was cuttingly sharp.

“A daughter too good for the likes of me,” Raven continued. “I gave it some thought and it’d be ridiculous at this point not to meet you halfway.”

“Okay…Hehe…” Yang smiled to herself, hiding her expression in the bowl of noodles before her.

She was wrestling with so many things, and the fight with Emerald brought it all to a head. At such a time, the simple kind words Yang received from Raven were more than welcome. If not, soften her hardships just a little.

Without anything further, the mother and daughter enjoyed the warm moment unfold between them.

After getting through some more of the food, Raven resumed.

“So, I have a few good guesses as to why you wanted to meet. You want to know about your new powers, but also, about the Branwen Family and the Prime Minister.”

“Why do I feel like you know about my meeting with Azure and Vermillion?”

“Because the world is a nightmare, where things are rarely ever private, and you’re actually starting to understand that.”

“Your spies also tell you how much I hate politics and how stupid I think they are?”

“There _are_ definitely more productive ways to waste time other than arguing and conniving.”

They both sighed simultaneously.

“So?”

“So.”

“…How much do you trust this Argent guy? Is he, like, legit and everything?”

“He better be. He’s going to be your new stepfather.”

“WHAT?!” Yang jumped out of her chair.

“That. Was a joke.”

“I can’t believe you can say that with a straight face.” She took her seat again.

“Still a lot to learn, grasshopper. Well, to answer your question, you really shouldn’t be taking my word for it. Form your own opinion.”

Yang finished her first bowl, and begun working on a second.

“Lame! You just want to dodge the question. But I do realize I should only believe what I think myself. So, how about this? Instead of telling me why _I_ should trust him, you tell me why _you_ trust him?”

“……Touché,” Raven conceded. “Argent has skeletons like anybody else, but at the end of the day, he truly wants what’s best for Mistral, and even Remnant as a whole. He and I also share mutual goals and mutual enemies. If nothing else, my faith’s in that. His methods can run a little rough and gray, but the results he gets outweigh the cons. Also, I’m not exactly in a position to judge the moral ambiguities of another.”

“Victory using the Grimm, pushing for Faunus liberties, shaking hands with the White Fang to bolster Mistral’s military,” Yang counted off.

“I could be biased on the topic. Considering it _was_ personally me and him, who forged the alliance.”

“And Adam Taurus.”

“No coalition of the willing is perfect. And before you ask—No, Adam isn’t around. There’s a meeting between some of Vale and Atlas’s leadership about possibly forming an alliance. Little Adam’s on assignment to sabotage it.”

“It’s like you’re constantly trying to keep us continents apart.”

“Imagine that. But he is apt at these kinds of under-handed jobs. They’re his specialty.”

“And _he_ works for Argent too.”

“… _Not exactly_ ,” Raven tensed. “But back to what I was saying. One of the mutual goals Argent and I share is the equality for the Faunus population. On that, he’s held up his end of the deal. That alone, would be enough for me to ally with him.”

“I heard he was doing it to further his own agenda.”

“He could. I’m sure that’s the argument a lot of nobles are using. But the people either know the truth or they don’t care. They support his establishment of equal rights either way. Even regular, Human citizens are starting to back the movement.”

“Really? That’s kind of hard to believe.”

Raven nodded. “A lot of them see this as the gateway to getting rid of the caste system. It serves their own interest, but it’s not like the administration is in any position to refuse free help. Citizens middle and lower class have found a cause to rally behind—something that’s never happened in the whole of Mistral’s history.”

“Reform is nice, but…”

“Yes?”

“Is this really the time? The Kingdom is at war. Dividing the nation doesn’t seem like such a good idea.”

Raven showed a slightly impressed grin. “A keen observation. Argent and I have been keeping close tabs on the situation with the help of other involved parties. We’ve been fortunate there haven’t been any major issues so far.”

Yang’s thoughts went briefly to Inna, Neo, and Blake.

“That’s good. If anything comes out of this war, at least one of them is better rights for the Faunus.”

“Agreed. I’ve been fighting that cause for so long now…” Raven angrily drained another extra-large bowl and stacked it on a teetering tower. “Well, it’s still going to get harder before it gets easier.”

 Yang couldn’t help but start counting the number of empty dishes.

“Are you stress eating?”

“It’s become a habit. Also, someone very dear to me once said, I should stuff my face as much as I can in-between battles. They had a pretty hearty appetite too, come to think of it.”

“Who?”

“…A sly old bat,” Raven muttered with fondness.

She set her chopsticks down and thought for a moment. “This is as good a time as any. I might not get a chance to tell you this a second time around.”

“Totally, not foreboding at all.”

“You were the one who wanted to learn more about me. Why I left you, and why I’m doing what I’m doing. It’s the reason you joined Team ENMY. Now you get your answers.” Raven stood from her chair and left a stack of bills on the table. _“If you’re ready for them, that is.”_

Yang downed the last of her soup and followed her mother to the streets outside.

“I’m ready.”

Raven drew her sword and cut open a portal.

_“You won’t think so in a few seconds.”_

.

* * * * *

.

After stepping through Raven’s portal, Yang reappeared in a land she never witnessed before. At the same time, an odd familiarity washed over her skin.

The scenery laid before her was that of a perpetually incomplete world. Dirt and rock underneath her feet flowed like rivers. The sun in the sky hung at different intervals every time she blinked. Trees flush with leaves were nothing but branches the next. It seemed the world itself was crumbling, but also rebuilding itself in a broken loop.

There was no warmth or cold, or wind, but a vacuum. Like the space itself drew from Yang’s spirit. Her body lacking a certain sense of realness and tangibility.

In her panic, she saw that she recognized her surroundings.

It was a bizarre version of her home in Patch.

 _“Breathe, Yang,”_ Raven spoke behind her.

The woman’s appearance seemed normal for the most part, but Yang couldn’t shake the inkling that something was off. The red in Raven’s eyes shone more haunting and bloodthirsty. Her voice was an echo of thought, rather than sound. And the sword at her waist emanated a mist as thick as tar.

Yang blinked, and for a second, caught a glimpse of a demonic bird in place of her mother.

 _“Breathe,”_ Raven repeated. “Think of Patch. A memory that you can remember the finest details of.”

Yang grasped her chest and reigned her nerves. She did what her mother instructed, and thought of the day she left for Beacon.

The sky went blue and the sun stopped moving. A slight breeze bent the grass and ushered the clouds. It was warm. Temperature suddenly existed, where there previously was none.

Her surroundings became a perfect replica of the moment in her memories.

“This—This isn’t actually home, is it?”

“No, and you should take care to remember that,” Raven answered. Her form completely normal now.

“You could’ve warned me.”

“Yes, but then you would have misunderstood, and it would’ve been harder to convince you otherwise.”

“Okay… _*Whew*”_ Yang relieved. “Where are we, then?”

“A lot of people have different names for it: Limbo, The Fold, Wonderland, The Crossroads.” Raven mused bitterly, “But the most credible source called it the **_Never_** **_Never Realm_**. The world where everything never was and will be. And that’s just the beginning of the headache.”

Yang looked through the window of her room. The image shifted from a vacant one, to the memory of Emerald, Mercury, and Neo recruiting her. But then went empty again at a thought.

“Whatever I think about here, just happens?” she asked.

“Something like that. This plane is supposed to be a place where the past and future overlap, where things that exist, were supposed to exist, and are about to exist, exist at the same time.”

Yang repeated the words silently, when an idea occurred to her.

After a short pause, she closed her eyes, and then looked down to her right…

Her flesh and bone fingers wriggled to greet her. She could feel the lines in her palm, the roughness of her calluses and her knuckles. It was too real.

 _“Yang,”_ Raven’s voice cut through.

“I know. You don’t have to tell me.” She blinked and it was her prosthetic again. “This place is really trippy.”

“Not even the half of it.”

“What do you mean? What exactly is this place?”

Raven sighed. “I don’t know much about it myself. _But I do know something of what it does_.”

Suddenly, Yang’s eyes strained as they locked with Raven’s. She could see the cracks of light clearer than she had ever before. She also understood on an instinctual level what the vibrant scars were now.

It was probably something akin to a soul.

“This Never Never Realm is the source of all Magic and Semblance. Just think about it a little. It’s a place where things can be created at a thought. Events can happen that never actually happened, miracles and tragedies. Abilities that are normally impossible, can be performed here.”

“So, it’s like…your imagination?”

Raven frowned.

“If we’re going for the fluff version, sure. It’s your imagination.”

“But how is this the source of Magic and Semblances? Okay, you’re saying whatever happens here is… _everything_. How does that affect our world?”

“You can bring things from this world into the real one.”

“How?”

But as she asked, Yang’s mind already found the answer. Her hands dug into her pockets and pulled out a few crystal shards.

_“Dust…”_

Raven nodded. “Not only Dust, but Bane and Aura are what fuel our strength and abilities. Abilities that come in the form of Semblances. Understand?”

“I thought they were just energy sources.”

“More than that, they’re catalysts. You could even call them keys that open the door to this place.”

“Okay…this is crazy.”

“Also, you should never stay here for too long, or you’ll go crazy. You can imagine why.”

“So, what? If you had enough Dust, Bane, and Aura, you could summon something insanely huge from this world, or perform a miracle?”

“In theory, but it’s obviously not as easy as that. People have tried, of course. I’m sure you’ve learned about that in school.”

“They either blew themselves up or disappeared entirely.”

“Like I said, I don’t know everything about this world. The rules here are annoyingly abstract. And just so, you know,” Raven added with a tone of warning. “There _do_ exist certain individuals in Remnant, who can bring out some really scary things from this world. Some good, most bad.”

“Haha! Awesome,” Yang replied sarcastically. “By the way, is there a way to turn this off?” She pointed to her eyes. “This place is dialing my Semblance to a thousand. I feel like I’m seeing too much. These cracks of light in people’s bodies and…things. It’s too bright and it’s kind of uncomfortable to see. Like I’m looking at people with x-ray vision.”

“Cracks of light?”

“Yeah, my Semblance. I thought you knew.”

“Huh, must be a slight difference. Sounds like it still works the same way.”

“Um.”

“When we return to the real world, the effects will lessen. But you should know now, once your Semblance is awakened, there’s no stopping it from becoming stronger.”

“You make it sound a lot worse than it actually is.”

“…”

“… ** _Is_** it worse than it actually is?”

There was a definite shift in Raven’s demeanor.

Up to now, her tone was casual. Likened to a teacher lecturing a student on a school subject. But this was different. The graveness in her expression and the air around her was malleable. Perhaps, further enhanced by the effects of this world.

“What…is my Semblance?”

With deep regret, Raven mustered the resolve to answer Yang properly.

“Our family refers to it as the **Reaper Semblance**. In short, it’s the ability to see the _Death In All Things_. Almost every member of the Branwen line has it. Me, Qrow— _and now, you_.”

The words sent chills through Yang’s insides. She realized why her mother would, from time to time, have this piercing glare about her. Like the woman saw through her entire being and pinpointed where she was weakest—where she was most vulnerable. The feeling of dread over a naked blade pressed softly against the sensitive parts of her skin.

Raven was in actuality seeing the death in Yang’s life.

“That’s…disturbing.”

“Now, you understand why I initially didn’t want you to come with me. There was a chance it would have laid dormant, but…”

“But, what?”

“When I met you after your fight with Adam, I saw you already awakening it.”

Yang thought back to when her eyes first lost their purple hue and stayed red all the time. It was probably then, when the Semblance started to manifest.

She grimaced, as she observed the scars that seemed to spark with energy.

“I thought it was something more…beautiful.”

“I see.” Raven cupped her chin in thought. “I don’t know how it looks to you now, but it changes as time goes on. When I was younger, I only saw black and red dots. Now, they’re these scars carved on the surface.”

“And if you attack those places?”

She nodded in line with Yang’s thinking.

“They die,” Raven answered in a grave tone. “That’s the nature of the Reaper’s Semblance. It’s the same for you, right?”

“Yeah... If I attack it, it feels like I’m breaking something really fragile.”

“You also find an almost overwhelming urge to cause that harm, right? As the power matures, that urge will grow. And you’ll begin to see the flaws in more detail. You’ll know how they die, how their corpses will look like, and even predict a timeline for their death, in some cases.”

“That’s—!“

“Ever wonder why I’m so jolly all the time, or why Qrow drinks so much?”

Yang lapsed into silence.

She couldn’t fathom what it would be like to constantly see the death in those around her. To always know the best way to hurt them. To see friends and family walking around like living corpses. And also, a desire to inflict it.

Then, the words of Masa echoed in the back of Yang’s mind. One’s Semblance was a reflection of one’s self. If Death was one of those facets, then what did that say about her? She tried so hard to find who she was and her place in the world.

And the answer given to her was… _this._

_…_

_…_

Just as she was falling into a depression, she heard Raven speak.

“I’m sorry, Yang.”

The sudden apology shocked her. And then, what shocked her more, was the feeling of her mother’s arms wrapping around her shoulders.

“Seeing what we can see— _it’s a curse_. My parents weren’t around to help me work through it, but I’m glad I can do this for you. If this is the sole thing I can provide as a mother, I can live with that.”

 “…It’s not the only thing you’ve given me. And I don’t want it to be the last,” Yang said softly.

“Right… There’s still a few other things.”

“…”

“I still haven’t given you a redeeming use for this cursed Semblance. Specifically, an enemy to use it on with nothing held back.”

“An enemy?”

Raven brushed her daughter’s hair and looked down at her with an expression that was both sorrowful and furious.

_Yang,_

_The name of thy enemy is Salem._

 

 


	32. Wishes Not Meant To Be Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven reveals to Yang the true nature of their Semblance and the name of their enemy. Meanwhile, tensions run high between the other members of Team ENMY. And Salem readies to make her next move.

_(Just as a weird bit of flavor note. Almost every time I write one of these past narrations or history parts, I have this song on repeat: Terrible Fate – Theophany,_ <https://youtu.be/WlZvM8XAvp8?list=RDWlZvM8XAvp8> _)_

_._

** Wishes Not Meant To Be Granted **

.

_Anger._

_Eyes full of hate._

_But a heart filled with Remorse._

.

.

_The Branwens were once a powerful and feared family, Yang._

_And for good reason._

_Due to the power of the Reaper’s Semblance, countless lives met their ends at the hands of a Branwen. With the abilities gifted to us at birth, so too was a destiny of blood and strife. Our ancestors were so talented when it came to killing, the people of Remnant treated our appearance as dark premonition._

_An ill omen of death—how fitting._

_As dangerous as our family was, we were accepted for the most part. We proved useful._

_Any community would find need of such natural-born warriors, I suppose. Mistral was no different. Especially when it came to combatting the Grimm._

_There exists countless stories, sung and praised of the heroic exploits of our ancestors. Almost as many as were tales of infamy._

_Because of that, the Branwens enjoyed a position of prestige for an extended period of time._

_That is, until the First Great War._

_During those ten years of conflict, Mistral’s Prime Minister, and Head of House Vermillion, was a Branwen. Even when the seats of power changed, the one pulling the strings remained the same. The Vermillion of that time, was the elected director of Mistral’s military. You can imagine the consequences of that masterful piece of political bureaucracy._

_The Kingdom took a highly aggressive stance. Ruthless in its attempt to conquer its rival nations. So many lives lost, and a number of those corpses had our family to thank._

_When the War ended and the Four Kingdoms brokered a peace at Vytal, the Branwens were dealt a serious blow. They were criticized for their hostilities and efforts to prolong the conflict. That was the beginning of our family’s descent._

_By the time Qrow and our other siblings were born, the Branwens had already been demoted a ways down the hierarchy food chain. Our family tried to keep relevant. We still made good killers for hire. But it also meant we were often hired for less than moral needs._

_The Branwen’s poor reputation worsened as enemies grew on all sides. Until finally, someone decided to get rid of us altogether. It was an easy way to gain credibility and standing for anyone gutsy enough to do it._

_A heroic act performed for the benefit of Mistral…_

_That’s how they saw it._

_That’s how the Kingdom still sees it. They just don’t say it out loud._

_…_

_It was a slaughter._

_A deed done in the dead of night._

_You’d think a household full of gifted killers would be able to weather any attack, in whatever shape or form. But what I remember of our family was a bunch of arrogant nobles, drunk on their old power and legacy. They couldn’t fathom anyone would try to take them out in one night._

_But that’s what happened._

_If you asked me if I felt bad about the death of my parents and other relatives,_

_…_

_Deep down, I think, the answer would be a_ **no** _._

_No matter how I look at it, their deaths were an inevitability. A rotting wound to be carved out and discarded. I just—_

_…_

_I just wish the children didn’t have to pay for it too._

_…_

_Out of all our siblings and cousins, Qrow and I were the only survivors._

_I don’t remember much of that night._

_Just dragging Qrow through the woods, away from our house dripping with blood. Running from all the screaming—all the fire._

_A lone voice guiding me, whispering instructions to avoid our executioners…._

_If I truly knew who that voice belonged to that day, I might have considered just standing still and letting death come._

_…_

_Against the odds, and on the voice’s directions, my brother and I stowed away on a boat headed for Vacuo. A situation not uncommon in those days._

_Criminals, folks fallen into debt, or just individuals of plain poor circumstance—everyone wants to run away from something sometime. For few, their asylum would be Vacuo._

_The mining companies and refineries were always looking for cheap labor. They didn’t care what form it took. Stowaway children were commonplace, as were children sold into slavery. It made little difference to them._

_And all that time, the voice guided me, spoke to me. During work and sometimes in my dreams._

_My only friend in the world. My mysterious benefactor._

_Qrow used to get so annoyed when I talked to her. He thought I was going crazy. I wished I was._

_It wasn’t long until the voice informed me of life’s next turning point._

_She told me Qrow was fated to die._

_At the time, I pleaded desperately for a way to prevent it. Your Uncle was the only thing I had left in the world. I couldn’t accept the idea of him leaving me behind. It was a selfish thought—a thought that was readily preyed upon._

**_“Don’t you fret, my poor Raven. Allow me to grant your wish true.”_ **

_She warned me of an attack on the mine we worked, and that Qrow would be killed in the chaos. If I was to keep him alive, I needed to keep our mining equipment on until the end…_

_And help the Faunus kill the supervisors of the facility._

_…_

_I did as she instructed._

_I took my first life that day._

_I held my very first weapon; a tiny shovel I could barely wrap my hands around._

_And I drove it right through the back of our foremen’s skull. Up into the occipital bone, just above where the neck met the head—like carving fruit. That was the first time I’d use the Reaper’s Semblance._

_The willingness to kill, it woke something in me._

_When the incident ended, we were gathered and told to remove our masks. Someone had seen what I’d done and brought me before the leader who incited the workers’ revolt._

_…_

_I’ll cherish that moment until the day I die. I doubt even the voice knew exactly what that meeting would hold for me._

_Her name was Temujin, the leader of the Red Fang._

_When they took off my mask, she embraced me. I didn’t realize I had been sobbing until she did. With one look, she accepted everything I was. Temujin had that way about her—an eye for people and a charismatic draw._

_She became the mother I never had._

_With time, Qrow and I joined Temujin’s Red Fang. The Faunus accepted us as one of their own._

_We learned to fight. We learned to survive. The wild steppes of Vacuo are an unmerciful teacher. It didn’t forgive weakness or wait for small children to grow into adults._

_Shepherd, Temujin’s brother, wanted a better life for us. He was kind, and good, and decent._

_He knew the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and had arranged us a test to enter the school on a scholarship._

_Qrow understood, and didn’t fight the idea. I, on the other hand, refused to be separated from Temujin. Unfortunately, she also, thought it was a good opportunity to experience life beyond what we had._

_So, we took their test and passed it, to my dismay. I would’ve failed it on purpose if Temujin didn’t trick me into wiping out a pack of Beowolves that were supposedly attacking innocent bystanders._

_She later admitted she baited the Grimm into attacking them._

_…_

_Their decision to ship us off to Beacon still irks me sometimes. I remember hating them so much for sending me away, and even said I was never coming back._

_They just smiled and waved us off._

_I hated them so much…_

_But it was because of their decision, I met Summer and Tai. Together with Qrow, we formed Team STRQ._

_We graduated. We became Huntsmen and Huntresses. Our team earned fame and recognition. We took part in a number of major Grimm suppressions._

_We did good for the world._

_Life was…_

_..._

_It was good._

_Your father and I married, and we had you._

_And that’s when I heard the voice again—for the first time in a long while._

_I remember holding you in my arms when she spoke to me. When she told me Temujin was fated to die. That the friends I grew up with were going to be enslaved once more, or worse._

_I…don’t plan on asking forgiveness, nor do I deserve it._

_I took a look around and saw how safe the world around me was. I knew you’d be okay. Tai was there, Qrow was there, and Summer. There was no one better than Summer, and none I trusted more._

_It’s no surprise she became a Maiden. Not that I ever knew until much later._

_I tried speaking to Tai and Qrow about it, to make them understand why I needed to leave. No surprise it went over poorly. I thought our Team would give their support. You should have seen the way they looked at me. Like I was some sort of monster…maybe, they were right about that._

_Ozpin had ordered we avoid Vacuo’s affairs. They obeyed his words like they were laws. Even Qrow._

_But they weren’t my laws._

_I left shortly after._

_The voice told me my current strength would not prevail against the forces that sought Temujin’s death. It led me to the continent of Spriggan, where I met the voice in person._

_The Witch._

**Salem.**

_The so-called wish granter._

_She taught me to master my abilities, and gifted me new ones. I learned about the Never Realm under her tutelage and how best to use it._

_Salem presented me with the sword I use now. Besides being the deadliest thing I’ve ever held, it allowed me to traverse the Never Realm at will. It’s the reason I can move between spaces instantly. An asset that would prove invaluable in time._

_…Nothing was without its price, however. I just didn’t know it yet._

_I returned to Vacuo and fought alongside Temujin. I supported the White Fang when Shepherd founded it. And while I fought for Faunus equality, I also answered Salem’s summons whenever I was needed._

_…_

_They were dark dealings, Yang. I’ll never live down the sins I’ve committed on her behalf. Not for the rest of my life._

_I’ve done more than kill people. I destroyed them and everything they touched. Left ruin in a lot of places that were peaceful. Some of them deserved it. Some didn’t…_

_It was a different war I wasn’t aware I was fighting. The things I did, they put me at odds with Tai and Summer, and especially Qrow. I was a mindless pawn— **we all were**._

_Sacrificial pieces in the ongoing chess game between Salem and Ozpin. A game that had been waged for an eternity._

_I was so naïve, and that Witch loved to twist things to her advantage. The same goes for the old Wizard._

_They recruited us and pit us against each other. Dressed it real well too. Each side filled their ranks with familiar faces. Hard to imagine you’re on the wrong side when you know the face fighting next to you. Warps your perspective._

_…_

_I swear, I tried to make peace—find a different alternative._

_There were moments, I was so sure we would see eye-to-eye, but I was wrong. The old bonds didn’t last. Tai and Qrow rejected me, and I’ll admit, I did my part to end it. Those two always had a special way of pissing me off._

_Team STRQ._

_It was a child’s dream that I woke up from._

_Each of us took the lives of someone we’d once called friend. It tore at me. I asked myself how it came to this. I wanted so much for it to end._

_And Salem latched on to that feeling. She asked me to speak my wish and I answered her like a fool._

_I wished our friends would stop fighting us._

_Not long after, Tai was broken. It was going to happen sooner or later. He was always too bright, too optimistic…too hopeful._

_The world crushed him, but it had a little help from me and Salem. The same happened to Qrow. Both of them took jobs as teachers at Signal Academy._

_I thought they were being removed from the board, but Qrow’s play was fake. He was Ozpin’s favorite chess piece and the Wizard went to great lengths to keep him at his side._

_Summer._

_I’d give anything to truly understand what happened to Summer._

_Salem told me she was being removed from the field, but something Ozpin did interfered. As far as I’m concerned, they’re_ **both** _the reason for her death._

_You might ask me how I know the Witch wasn’t lying?_

_Well, Salem can twist words and manipulate hearts,_ **but** _…_

_She never lies._

_She can withhold truths, but she can never break them._

_I left after losing Summer. I couldn’t work for Salem after that. A decision I should have made long ago._

_The Witch doesn’t take kindly to betrayal. Her promises and contracts are binding—and I had broken them._

_She began orchestrating the death of Temujin as payment. Attempts, I was able to avert. But then, we lost Shepherd instead. At least, that’s how it felt._

_Sometimes I see Salem’s hand in things, and sometimes, I’m not sure if it’s just cause and effect._

_But before I knew it, I was playing the chess game too. A piece for a piece. A hill of corpses in my name._

_It was a bitter fight, but a fight I was winning. I’d never ally myself with Ozpin, but he did divide her attention._

_The Witch made one last gambit against us. Another deluded pawn she coaxed into fighting for her side…_

_The Spring Maiden._

_Temujin barely survived the fight, but together, we managed to push her back, along with the Crusaders._

_Vacuo was won._

_But I knew it wouldn’t be the end._

_If Salem couldn’t beat me one way, she would find another. And my idiot student provided her with the perfect opportunity. With Adam’s help and his radical faction of the White Fang, she could destroy us._

_I had to act fast, but also look for a decisive end._

_I made one last deal to join up, a temporary truce of sorts. I was made part of her inner circle again, but I controlled the White Fang._

_I’m certain she suspected me as a traitor from the start, but that was fine with me._

_It was enough to stall. She needed my help to fight Ozpin, and I needed to position myself within striking distance of her._

_I brokered an alliance with Argent due to our mutual hatred for Salem. Everything we do now is done with the end goal of killing that Witch in mind._

_As it stands, it’s not a chess match, but a race to see who can clear the right conditions before betraying the other._

“And that, Yang, brings us to now,” Raven ended her story, folding her feet onto the coffee table in front of them.

The two were sitting in the living room of their home in Patch. That is to say, the Never Realm version of it.

Yang had her hands knitted, body bent forward. She showed no obvious reaction to Raven’s story. Only to be in critical thought.

“Well? Any first impressions?” Raven asked.

“So, you left me for Temujin and the White Fang?”

“…Yes. The former mostly, but I do empathize with the Faunus. I wouldn’t go through so much trouble otherwise.”

“……Okay. I can get that.”

“ _What?_ There’s no way—“

“You said Temujin was like your mother. I don’t know what it’s like to have a kid or begin to imagine, but if I heard you were in danger, I’d drop everything to help you too.”

“That’s not what I expected to hear.”

“Really? I basically betrayed my team and ditched dad to meet you, already. Who knows…”

“Is that all?”

“I’m still angry about it, don’t get me wrong. I wish you were there to raise me yourself. But I don’t feel like I can criticize you for it.”

“It would be better if you did. You have every right.”

“All it would do is ruin what we have now. We found our way to each other. That’s what matters to me.”

Raven reached over and patted Yang’s head. “I can tell you’re holding back, you know.”

“I am.”

“You can punch me if you want.”

“I want to— ** _Damn_** , I really, really want to. So bad, I can barely stop myself….” she gritted through her teeth. “But I won’t.”

“Hmph. When did you get to be so mature?”

“Because you keep calling me naïve.”

“Apologies. Another mannerism I picked up.”

“From Temujin? So, she’s basically my grandma? The leader of the White Fang is my grandma?”

“HAHAHA!” Raven launched into an uncontrollable laugh. The stiffness in her face strained at the unfamiliar expression. “I wouldn’t call her that—strike that! I would _love_ to see you call her that. It would wipe that all-knowing smugness off her face, and she’d scream, **‘I don’t remember having a granddaughter like you!’** Hahaha!”

“Wow, you really enjoyed that…”

“Ahum…haha…” Raven wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’d be glad if you two met one day. You aren’t willing to hit me, but she would gladly knock the crap out of me for abandoning you.”

The woman stood from the sofa and drew her sword. With a swift downward slash, a new portal was opened.

“Time to go.”

“…Alright.”

Both of them entered the portal and reappeared the next second.

“Um…I don’t think it worked,” Yang said, while looking around.

“It did.”

“But we’re still in the Never Realm.”

“We’re not.”

Yang stared at Raven with a confused look.

“What do you mean—“

_“Hey, kiddo.”_

She’d recognize that voice anywhere. Her neck cranked slowly towards its owner.

 _“Welcome back,”_ the man said sheepishly, standing in the doorway. “I see you decided to let yourselves in.”

Yang couldn’t believe it.

_“Dad...”_

.

* * * * *

.

In Team ENMY’s dorm, Emerald, Neo, and Mercury were doing their due diligence in maintaining their weapons when a black envelop flew through the bottom slit of the door. Their leader picked it up, and opened it to find a few sheets of paper inside.

Emerald’s eyes darted across the pages, absorbing its contents quickly. A face of purest annoyance stemmed halfway through.

“Subject **Ruby Rose**. Semblance Effect: Speed.

Subject **Jaune Arc**. Semblance Effect: Healing.

Subject **Lie Ren**. Semblance Effect: Unknown.

Subject **Nora Valkyrie.** Semblance Effect: Electric Enhancement.

Subject **Qrow Branwen**. Semblance Effect: Unknown.

 _Could we possibly have_ **less** _reliable intel?_ We already knew all this! They don’t even mention Ruby’s _other_ abilities either!”

Neo and Mercury stayed silent.

“And what’s this added note say _?_ **‘Targets have been sighted within the vicinity of the Windpath. You are hereby ordered to take immediate action’**?!” Emerald shifted her gaze to Mercury. “Like your idiot relatives can order us to search a whole mountain range for **five** people. Give us a more accurate location, and I’ll tell _you_ when we’re moving out! Those stupid, freaking—“

“You sure we shouldn’t go? Their spies’ll tell them we didn’t go.”

“YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID BASTARDS?!” Emerald yelled at the ceiling. “GET US A MORE ACCURATE LOCATION, OR I DON’T GIVE A CRAP WHO’S BACKING YOU, WE AREN’T DOING SHIT!!!”

She took a pen and scratched a big “FUCK OFF” across the pages, crumpled them, and tossed them out the window.

After Emerald took a few calming breaths, she rested her hands on her hips. “Think they got the message?”

“I’m pretty sure the _whole school_ got the message.” Mercury continued tuning his Talarion Strider for the umpteenth time. “There’s something off about all this,” he whispered in a low voice.

Emerald whispered back, “You think I haven’t noticed? Your relatives are pros, right? There’s no way their intel should be this shoddy.”

“So, they’re making the fight harder for us? Why?”

“Don’t think too much on it. You just concentrate on readying up for the fight, and leave the mind games to me.”

“If you say so,” he shrugged.

The sound of metal scraping metal filled the room once again.

“……I think I just saw you unscrew that, then rescrew it back on. What’s eating you?”

Mercury stopped fiddling with the screwdriver.

“I’m not feeling it. Whole thing’s rubbing me the wrong way.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the usual complaints you have going on. What is it? Suddenly growing cold feet?”

“What do you think?”

“Iunno. I remember you not killing anyone during Dracul or ghosting Coco and Velvet way back when. Maybe, you’ve gone impotent.”

Mercury’s thoughts drifted to the past. A distant memory of when he was first recruited by Cinder.

“You kill, who I tell you to kill,” Cinder said to him.

“Alright.”

“This is an oath to me and my service. ‘Alright’, won’t cut it.”

“...What do you want, then?”

“Swear it on something important. Something with… **_meaning_**.”

Mercury thought for a moment. “I swear it on my skill. I kill who you tell me to kill, and no one else.”

Cinder showed an approving smile.

_“That will do.”_

_As if I need anything else on my mind…_

“You sure there’s nothing else we can do, Em?” Mercury asked. “Some angle we still haven’t played?”

“Like what?”

“Like hightailing it out of here.”

“And snub both Salem AND Raven. Good plan. Not like they’d hunt us all over Remnant. I’m sure they’re the type to let betrayals be bygones.”

“There has to be something.”

“This is the best play, Merc. Trust me.”

“Kind of a tough ask.”

Emerald took a moment.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

She continued to glare at Mercury, while the young man fiddled with the screwdriver again.

“This is about Yang, isn’t it? She has you guilt-tripping over this.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“And, why wouldn’t you? You’re BFFs, now. She even helped you develop your new prosthetics. The exact thing you’re going to use to ice her Uncle. What would she say if she knew?”

“Shut up.”

“You think she’d break down and cry? Blame herself for what happened?”

“SHUT UP!”

“You wanna go and tell her? Just admit everything and ask for her help? _That_ , the alternative you’re looking for?”

“And what if it is?!”

“Then, I’d tell you to pull yourself together, idiot! We have a mission, and it’s on **_your_** dime. Or did you forget we’re in this mess because of your stupid family problems? You don’t get to be more selfish than this! We don’t care who we have to hurt. We look out for our own— _and only our own_!”

“And Yang wasn’t?!”

Emerald crossed her arms testily.

“Since when did you start buying what you were selling?”

“…”

“Maybe, if you ask her _really_ nicely, she’ll forgive you after we frag her Uncle. You can bond over lost, drunk adult figures together.”

“YOU DON’T GET TO THROW THAT AT ME!!!” Mercury roared and stood square with her. **“‘ _We look out for our own, and only our own’_** _?_ The only reason you and me are partnered is because of Cinder! And Neo’s only along for the ride so she can get revenge for Torchwick! You tell me what makes **_us_** so close?”

“…I guess, nothing at all. I’d probably walk out this moment, if my name wasn’t on the hook too.”

…

…

“Em, I—“

“Stop,” she held her palm to him. “I’m out of here.”

And with that, Emerald walked through the door and slammed it behind her.

“Damn it!” Mercury stabbed the screw driver into the nearby nightstand. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He could feel his skin was hot.

Mercury turned to Neo, who remained nonchalant through the whole ordeal. Her legs folded atop her bed. Only quietly reassembling her weapon after cleaning its parts.

“You don’t have any problems with this? You and Yang are…something. No second thoughts about betraying her?”

Neo connected the last attachment and flipped Torchwick’s cane in his direction. The barrel end of the gun aimed straight at his head. Not a trace of her usual playfulness or fun-loving nature could be gleaned. Only the single focus of revenge.

Mercury didn’t have to hear her speak to know what she was saying.

_Ruby Rose dies, no matter what._

“What do you think happens after this? Are you still gonna try to be with her?”

A crack appeared in Neo’s façade—a clear indication of sadness. She didn’t know what lay ahead, but she didn’t want to let Yang go. After Torchwick was avenged, she would care little for what came after. If Yang couldn’t forgive her, dying at her hands wouldn’t be so bad, Neo thought.

“I’ll go with you,” Mercury muttered. “After the job’s done, I’ll go with you and tell her it was on me. My family problems, and all that. I owe you both that much.”

Neo looked at him curiously.

“You don’t owe Cinder anything. We’ll go our separate ways. Me and Emerald one way. You and Yang the other.”

Then, standing on her bed so she could be taller than him, Neo pinched his cheek. The smile on her face and the words she didn’t say couldn’t have been more clear.

_There’s no way she would believe you._

.

* * * * *

.

On the northern border of Vale, two airships docked in midair. One, flying the flags of Atlas, while the other bore the banners of Vale.

In the meeting room of the high-tech dreadnought, bodies laid about its once pristine metal floor. Although, many stood on death’s precipice, there seemed not a single fatality among them. Grievously wounded, but survivable if provided medical attention in time.

Among them were the members of Team CRDL. Former students of Beacon Academy, they were in one way or another, related to the powers that be of Vale. As such, they accompanied a number of the leaders as attendees and bodyguards.

But as soon as the meeting was underway, they were attacked.

Their foes seemed to appear out of nowhere, striking them with overwhelming force. So swift was their assault, Cardin, leader of Team CRDL, assumed there was a whole squadron of them. Only now, did he have a clear view of the assailants.

A mere **two** had taken out every guard, android, and soldier on the ship.

“You…!” he groaned at one of them. The amount of loathing that burned in his stomach helped him to his feet. “I should’ve known a dirty Faunus like you was responsible for this. After what happened at Beacon!”

Right as he was about to make his move, a sword was driven into his shoulder, pinning him down to the floor.

“What were you saying, human?” Adam snarled and gave the blade a twist.

Cardin’s screams echoed through the ship’s hull.

“Adam, stop!” Blake yelled.

“I won’t allow this scum to insult you.”

Blake’s blade sang through the air and sent a wave of violet light soaring at Adam.

The young man pulled his sword free and cleaved the attack in two.

“I told you to stop,” Blake warned again. “We do _not_ kill!”

Adam sheathed his sword with dissatisfaction.

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to upset you, _partner._ ”

“Let’s just get the ones we need and leave.”

“As you wish.”

Blake and Adam began looking the people over, turning over their bodies trying to match faces to the images on their scrolls.

“This one,” Adam called.

“Found the other one here. Bring them close.”

 _“Father!”_ Cardin shouted. “Don’t you dare!!”

Blake stared at him with a sorrowful expression.

“I’m sorry.”

“BLAKE!!!”

Shadows rose and wrapped their figures in dark tendrils. Nothing but Blake’s yellow eyes were left visible.

The mass of black substance was disappearing, taking representatives of Atlas and Vale along with it. Before Adam made his exit, he threw a card in front of Cardin.

When they all faded to nothing, the pair of amber, glowing spheres were the only things to stay. Staring at him with the same sadness Blake held. And then, that too was gone.

Cardin picked up the card Adam tossed him with a trembling hand.

It read:

_Vacuo Declares War._

.

* * * * *

.

A pool of black miasma burst forth in a circular stone room.

From its well, Adam dragged their abductees, and tossed them forth. A pair of White Fang members rushed forth collect them and begin medical treatment.

 _“What was that card you threw him at the end?”_ Blake’s voice distorted.

“Nothing of consequence, darling. Just a parting taunt,” he lied.

_“Adam…!”_

When the young man turned around, he was not met with the figure of a young girl, but an enormous shadow in the shape of a cat.

Pupils as sharp as needles, held Adam in their sight. The pressure Blake emitted in this form was immense. And the thought of being chased and eaten like a mouse both frightened and excited him.

He grinned in the face of the monstrous feline’s hissing.

_“Blake. Adam. I trust the mission went well.”_

Salem approached the pair through one of the doorways.

The black miasma dispersed and retreated from Blake’s normal form.

She fell to her knees, coughing trace remnants of mist. The light in her eyes fluctuated, and darkened veins could be seen pulsing under her skin.

If the burden of her transformation wasn’t enough, the traversal through the Never Realm added to the toll on her body.

Salem reached down a hand and caressed Blake’s cheek.

_“You’re fighting it, Blake. That is why you have yet to master it.”_

The girl’s body relaxed at the Witch’s touch. Something about her tamed whatever dwelled within. Like a master pacifying her pet.

_“The darkness will embrace you.”_

She retracted her hand and Blake stood, perfectly well.

_“Better, dear?”_

“Yes. Thank you, Salem.”

_“Good. You two should rest now. I may have another task soon that requires special attention.”_

Adam bowed, and together, he and Blake made for their rooms.

As the pair walked through the palace’s obsidian halls, the young man turned to her.

“I’m sorry, Blake. I’m…trying to do better.”

“I know, Adam.”

“I would do anything for you.”

“I know you would.” Blake turned and paused at her door. “But if you do anything vicious like that again, I swear—I won’t stop next time. You can change, I believe it. But you have to _choose to._ ”

“I understand…”

“And if you can’t change, I’d rather end you than see you become worse.”

“Blake—“

“Get some rest, Adam. I have a feeling Salem has something big planned next.”

Blake entered her room and pressed her back against the door. She slid down it, bringing her knees to her chest.

_I promised I would do everything to save them…_

_All of them._

_I turned my back on Adam before, and he turned into a monster._

_I left Yang behind and she came back like that._

_I don’t plan on making the same mistakes. I’ll save them, if there’s any way at all._

Blake breathed a weary sigh.

_It might be too late for Adam…_

The girl was promised salvation for the Faunus and the end of the war with as little bloodshed as possible. With the possibilities of an alliance between Vacuo and Atlas erased, she had to search for an alternative.

An alternative Salem presented her.

The Witch offered the power to achieve her goals. Among them, the ability to return Yang to who she was, before she lost her arm.

Blake’s thoughts went to Team RWBY, as they often did.

_Ruby._

_Weiss._

_Yang._

_…_

_I miss you all so much._

 


	33. The Hero and Villain of Our Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Raven sets Yang on a path to confronting her inner demons, and understanding the enemy lying beyond her fists. Meanwhile, Qrow and Team RNJR come ever closer to the Tower of Mistral.

 

** The Hero and Villain of Our Stories **

.

_Our Trials define us,_

_Bringing out the true shape of our souls._

.

.

Among the heads and shoulders of Mistral’s tallest mountains, clouds swept over the land like rapid river currents. Quick and smooth was its flow between peaks, like maneuvering around rocks in a stream. The billowing whites reflected majestically in the sun above. A truly awe-inspiring sight to behold.

But this was only true from above.

Below, the gales twisted and turned, powerful enough that if one did not lower their center of gravity, they would be swept into the skies with ease. Followed by a quick departure down the mountainside.

The Windpath claimed many lives for those ill-prepared. The trick to traversing the mountains lay in discerning where the gusts were weakest, or blowing in the same direction as one’s intent. Small pockets existed, like eyes of the storm as resting points. Just as with most things, patience was key to braving the pass.

For a moving band of five, the road was arduous, but not unmanageable. Their progress owed to the one leading the party. An individual no stranger to the whims and tempers of the sky.

Qrow set his sights on the twisting gales, reading the clouds like a book. Their shapes, their breaks, their density, all signs gleaned by intuition and acute sense. Accustomed to traveling, the Huntsman didn’t look down much to watch his footing—mostly keeping his attention upwards. He often made sudden turns that appeared nonsensical, but were followed nonetheless by the four behind him.

As Qrow navigated the Windpath, Team RNJR trailed in his wake step by step. One foot out of place met with the violent force of peeking out of a slipstream. Unable to see whatever the man in front of them saw, they had no choice but to trust in him completely.

The land was mostly formed of weathered rock. The terrain like rough hide. Few wildlife was present, save for some goats and foxes. A fair number of birds seemed to enjoy the windy environment.

Perhaps the most surprising aspect, was the distinct lack of Grimm in the vicinity. Some ways into their travel eastward, the creatures of malcontent became scarce. If the land were not so turbulent, the Windpath would have made fine spot for habitation. Not to say such endeavors were never attempted. As proof came, when the party encountered more ruins of failed civilization.

Qrow steered the group towards a collection of collapsed buildings. At its center, was a structure that was once probably a radio station. Now, little more than a concrete gazebo with its outer walls stripped bare and only supporting columns left standing.

The air here was still, but as evidence of the surroundings suggested, the eye of the tempest would shift in due time. But for now, this was where they would make camp.

Team RNJR went straightaway to unloading their equipment and putting up tents. It was deep into the afternoon, and they had skipped lunch so meals were a priority. They were likely to stay there for the night as traversing past sundown would have been fatal on this terrain.  

All the while, Qrow took to the roof to act as lookout. His paranoia reaching out beneath every rock, listening for every sound. As stormy as their surroundings were, nothing escaped his attention.

 _“How can you tell so much about the winds, Uncle Qrow?”_ a voice beside him asked.

Qrow turned to Ruby and smirked, feeling a little full of himself.

“Well, when you get to be a veteran Huntsman like myself, you pick up a few things. Learning to read the weather and the way the wind’s blowing can be vital to your survival. Case in point.”

“Oh. I thought it was because you can turn into a bird.”

“…….Yeah. That helps too.”

Ruby snorted. “Trying to act cool, old man?”

“Hey! What have I told you about calling me ‘old’?”

“Do you know how much farther we have to go?” Ruby changed the subject.

“Not long now, I think. Shouldn’t be.”

“You’re not sure?”

“It’s a gut feeling. I _know_ we’re heading the right way. It’s instinct, but instincts are what’s most reliable. Remember that, kid. Always trust your intuition.”

“That’s nice. Can’t you turn into a bird and chat it up with the other birds? You know, like, _‘caw caw’, ‘ howdy brethren of the feather. Might you know, which way to the Tower, caw’,_ and stuff?”

Qrow made a sound that was akin to a cough and a laugh. “It doesn’t work that way, Ruby. But I swear…”

“Hm?” she titled her head.

“You’re beginning to remind me of your mother every day. She asked me the same exact thing on one of our little outings.”

“…You two traveled a lot like this?”

“Yeah. Doubt there are many corners of Remnant we _haven’t_ been to. And never a dull moment among them. Not a single one.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah! That’s what Summer called it too! But it was more like trouble followed her everywhere! Made us keep one eye open at all times. Always ready to run. Always ready for some really weird sh— _stuff_ to go down,” he took a swig of his flask and grinned to himself in a slightly self-deprecating way. “Yeah. Trouble had a thing for her.”

“I wish I could have gone adventuring with mom.”

Qrow looked at Ruby sadly for a moment, before pulling her hood over her face.

“Summer would have loved that. More than anything in the world.”

Ruby laughed, as she fixed her hood and sat on the edge of the roof. Her feet dangling off the side.

“But I’m glad I got to go with you like this. It was on my to-do list.”

“Oh, yeah? Guess it isn’t what you hope it would be, huh?”

“Wrong! Still good.”

“Really, now?” Qrow scoffed. “Well, if you say so. To be honest, I think Tai would make a better traveling compadre. He had a thing for games and singing on the road.”

“Maybe…” she paused. “But traveling with the _‘old man’_ has its upsides.”

“Go figure,” he shrugged as he took another swig.

Qrow didn’t tell Ruby, but he could actually _feel_ where their destination was with a certainty. Almost like the way someone was aware of their own organ, without ever seeing it in their life. The Tower drew him to it, making its presence always known.

He was tempted to shape into a bird and fly there directly, but something checked the impulse. Almost like Ozpin’s voice cautioning him, advising that others were required to accomplish what he needed to do.

But, what was it that he needed to do?

The mountain of questions grew as high as the Windpath peaks.

Would he really meet Ozpin there? Masa acted deliberately vague about the single line of instruction. _A tower, east of the Windpath._ That was all she said. Nothing about how she learned it, or knew for certain.

_You’re almost there, Qrow. Then, we may proceed to the next step._

He could almost hear Ozpin utter those words—in his waking hours, and while he slept.

 _“Hey. Um. I wanted to talk to you about something…”_ Ruby started.

“Sure, what’s on your—“ Qrow caught the scent of food and looked to the campfire below. “Is that kid making pancakes _again?”_

“Oh. Looks like Nora asked Ren to do it while you weren’t paying attention.”

“We’ve had pancakes for five straight meals now!” Qrow groaned miserably. “Anyway. You were saying?”

Ruby twiddled her fingers nervously.

“Nothing. Never mind.”

“Okay, then.”

Qrow continued his observation of the clouds.

“Why do you keep looking up there? Afraid the sky’s going to fall?”

He went silent for a time, as his eyes squinted at something far away.

_“Something like that.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Up above Team RNJR’s rest area, a lone baby Nevermore circled them.

Through its sight, Salem stared back at Qrow, who followed the bird’s movement with suspicion.

 _“I always wondered where the old fool built it. I see, he found somewhere in the Windpath. Hiding_ _always_ **was** _a skill he excelled at…”_ the Witch spited.

Connecting her consciousness with one of her avatars of communication, Salem got in touch with the Black Family. The location of Qrow and Team RNJR was relayed.

_“Two birds with a single stone’s throw.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Taiyang wasn’t sure what to do, or remotely what to say.

Yang stood in the middle of their living room, her mother beside her. He had expected their visit. Raven had notified him prior, but having his daughter actually here.

It left him breathless.

Likewise, Yang stood frozen at the sight of her father. Their reunion layered in awkwardness.

Taiyang remembered the small note she left, before leaving. Unlike Ruby’s, there were few words of apologies or sentimentalism. She was so angry back then. So down on herself that it broke his heart.

And now she was home again, and it made him worried.

_Is she better now? Did her teammates hurt her? Was she eating well? Was she taking care of herself? Her eyes are different. Is the Semblance taking root? Can I hold you?_

But the only words that came from his mouth were,

“Welcome back. I see you decided to let yourselves in.”

_Did that sound sarcastic? Did it sound genuine? Did it—_

“ **Dad…”** Yang said with a hush. The bottom of her lip quivering violently. “DAD!!!” She rushed him and threw her arms around. “I’m so sorry, I left like that!”

The warmth of his daughter made everything alright. The unbearable tension was broken. And Taiyang hugged her tightly back.

“I’m sorry!” she cried again.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Taiyang consoled her. “It’s okay.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“Honey, I could never hate you.”

“I was so stupid. I should have said something!”

“It’s okay.”

“I was such a brat to leave like that!”

“It’s alright.”

“I—I was so angry. At Ruby, at my teammates, at everyone. And you were the only one around, and I—! I took it out on you like some spoiled brat!”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

“I’m so sorry, dad!”

“I forgive you, sunshine. It’s okay,” he cooed her. “It’s alright.”

Yang sniffed loudly. She turned her face up at him, a complete mess with tears and snot. Taiyang’s was no different.

_“I WUB YOU, DAD!!!”_

_“YANG!!!”_

…

After a few minutes more of ugly crying, Yang and her father composed themselves.

“Where did mom go?”

“She probably went to visit Summer’s grave,” Taiyang answered. “Raven always hated the mushy stuff, so I think she stealthed out the second you started bawling.”

“Shut up! You were too!”

“Making a grown man cry…”

Yang gave a light chuckle.

“So, she went to visit mom’s grave, huh…”

Taiyang looked at her with interest. “You still call Summer ‘mom’?”

“Yeah… I felt like I couldn’t for a while, but—they’re both my moms. Deciding which is which, or like there’s a big load of difference is too complicated. I got enough to worry about.”

“Like the war and the nobles? Or Team ENMY, for example?”

“Does _everyone_ have spies keeping tabs on me?”

“No, I just follow the news. And that thing with the nobles, the Branwens are a big name. Paranoid much?”

“Okay, point taken.” Yang sat down on the couch.

She took a cookie from the center coffee table and threw it into her mouth.

“But—you know. About this girlfriend of yours…”

 _*Pbbbttt!!*_ She spat a fountain of crumbs.

_“THAT’S DEFINITELY **NOT** IN THE NEWS!!! How do you even—?!”_

“Raven… may have mentioned it.”

“We are _not_ having this conversation. Nope! Putting a stop to this. Right now!”

“I just want to know who you’re choosing to spend your… _time with._ ”

_“Daaaaddd….”_

“It’s nothing to be shy about. Or did you think I wouldn’t approve because she’s a girl?”

_“DAAAAAADDD!!!”_

“You know, I originally assumed you had a thing for the broody one on your team. Blake, I think? She reminded me of your mother a little, so I thought maybe—“

“I wanna die. I wanna die. I wanna die!!!” Yang repeated. Her hands bracing her face with unmitigated embarrassment.

“So, is it like…… ** _serious_**?”

“Someone. Anyone. Please, kill me now.”

At that moment, the front door swung open, and there stood Raven.

_“Have you finished with the fluff, yet?”_

“Yes!” Yang answered. “We are done! We are _SO_ done!”

“Good. Let’s get down to the real reason of our visit, shall we?”

Yang blinked. “The real reason?”

“You didn’t think I brought you here just to reunite you with your father.”

“I…did.” She turned to Taiyang, who only showed a bitter smile.

“We’re here to help you manage the Reaper’s Semblance,” her father answered.

Getting up, both Raven and Taiyang went outside, where Yang followed.

The sun was about to set, lending a flood of orange splash across half the sky. The other half dyed in a gentle violet veil.

Yang crunched the dirt and gravel under her boots. The grass was soft but hardy to the touch. She’d forgotten how much she loved home. How peaceful and freeing it was. No spies, no politics—no enemies. No complications.

Yang made a note to visit Summer’s grave when she got the chance.

When the three of them reached the makeshift sparring grounds, they stopped.

“So, what do you guys mean managing the Reaper’s Semblance?” she asked.

“We’re actually going to fully awaken it,” Raven clarified.

“Temporarily,” Taiyang interrupted. “It’s a requirement to overwriting it.”

“I’m confused.”

“This idiot—“ Raven pitched her thumb at him. ”—thinks we can overwrite the Reaper’s Semblance. A fool’s errand.”

“We can!” Taiyang responded.

“Yes, because blind belief is always rewarded.”

“This is what’s best for her.”

“What’s best for Yang is _strength_. Naïve, wishful thinking isn’t going to save her, Tai.”

“And giving herself to a life of murder is?”

 _“Alright! Both of you, STOP!”_ Yang interjected herself between them.

Truth be told, she secretly enjoyed seeing her parents together. Although, they were fighting, it did carry a special warmth.

“What do you mean I can _overwrite_ the Reaper’s Semblance?”

Taiyang looked to Raven, expecting her to protest some more.

The woman crossed her arms in a standoffish manner. “By all means. Explain your ridiculous theory.”

Taiyang sighed and approached Yang. A patient smile surfaced on his expression. The kind she remembered he used when teaching something in class.

“Sunshine, there are always two forces fighting within us, each vying for control over our soul. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. Do you know what fairytales are supposed to teach us?”

“Uh…Well, they usually have some kind of moral lesson. But I guess, to be a good person?”

“That’s true. More concretely, they teach us to be the heroes and heroines of our own lives. To make the good decisions, however difficult. To stand for what is right. And at the same time, they act as a warning,” Taiyang urged seriously. “They warn us that, if we are not careful, we can just as easily become our own worst villains. _Both_ sides of the tale live in us all. And we have to choose which we are going to be.”

“Al—right.”

“It was something Ozpin told us when we became Huntsmen and Huntresses.”

 _“Idiotic drivel,”_ they heard Raven murmur in the background.

Choosing to ignore her, Taiyang continued.

“You don’t have to give in to the Reaper’s Semblance. You can choose a better path.”

“…”

“As you know, there are many individuals who carry two, or even three Semblances. Each of them, a reflection of a soul’s character. You, in particular, possess two.”

“Right…”

“It’s normally tradition to let you discover the meaning on your own and name it yourself. This _used to be_ the rite of passage for Huntsmen and Huntresses—but these are different times. Which is why your mother and I have decided to explain them to you and arrange all this.”

Taiyang took a deep breath before continuing.

“The Semblance you inherited from me is referred to as the Valor Semblance. It activates in the midst of battle. Your Aura builds with the progression of the fight and your natural abilities are heightened. In a clutch, it can renew your strength for a limited time, enabling you to carry on fighting. It is the embodiment of the warrior spirit, for good or bad. And it relies heavily on the wielder’s state of mind. Understand?”

Yang thought back to when she fought Weiss. The transition between fighting by way of pure emotion to concentrated will. The difference of controlling her feelings than being _ruled_ by them.

“With you so far,” she nodded.

“That is the nature of the Valor Semblance. Now, your other half…”

 “Is the Reaper’s Semblance?” Yang asked.

“Yes. Remember what I told you. You can choose which path to take. The Reaper’s Semblance can be suppressed, or even erased completely. It’s been done before.”

 _“But you’ll naturally choose whichever is stronger,”_ Raven interrupted. “The soul attracts to what it needs most. And the Reaper’s Semblance is a very dominant trait.”

“Semblances can change, Raven.”

“Not in the way you think.”

“You said you would let me explain.”

“But I didn’t say I would allow you to fill her head with false hope. If she doesn’t accept who she is, the trial can kill her.”

“She can change! I know it!”

 _“STOP!”_ Yang was forced to pacify them again. “Okay, so we’re trying to somehow change my Semblances, or overwrite it, or whatever. I get that. But if Semblances are a part of myself…”

“You are in fact, denying a part of yourself. Yes,” Raven finished the line of thought. “Now, you can see why I’m so doubtful. It’s impossible to quarantine-off sections of your soul. No one can change who they are—who they’re _meant_ to be. Not so drastically, anyway.”

Yang shifted stares to her father, who remained unperturbed.

“I’m not trying to change you, but I know you don’t want this kind of ability. I want you to have a choice in who you become. And overwriting a Semblance may sound crazy, but it’s been done before. Trust me.”

“You mentioned that. How did the Reaper’s Semblance get overwritten before?”

“It’s an old story I heard. But I swear, it’s reliable.”

Yang cocked her head to the side with doubt. Experience made her more sensitive to lies, and she raised an accusing eyebrow at her father. Taiyang tried to avoid her gaze.

The statement was suspicious. She was about to press the matter more, but her own answer came rushing to the surface.

“Duh!” Yang smacked her head. “It’s Ruby!”

“Huh?”

“Ruby’s the one who overwrote the Reaper’s Semblance! But… _how_?”

“Wha-?! Why would you think it was Ruby?”

“Uhhh, cause Qrow’s her dad?”

_“HUH?! BUT—“_

Raven gave a harsh scoff through her nose.

“Only you and Qrow still think you’re fooling anyone. Typical.”

“Yeah, dad,” Yang joined. “Ruby and I figured it out years ago.”

_“No…way…”_

“Anywho! Since Qrow is Ruby’s dad, that means she’s a member of the Branwen bloodline. She’s supposed to have the Reaper’s Semblance too. So, how did it get overwritten?”

 _“That…”_ Raven elected herself to explain. “…was exceptional circumstance. Summer passed on a trait more powerful than the Branwen’s, and it targets the eyes specifically. That’s the _only_ reason the Reaper’s Semblance was overwritten.”

“The Silver Eyes…Emerald told me a little.”

Her mother nodded. “It was something Ruby was _born_ with.”

“Is it impossible, then?”

Raven’s adamant stance loosened a bit. In spite, of her frequent denials of the method, if she was offered a choice between subjecting Yang to the Reaper’s Semblance or not, she would obviously choose the latter. But fate was rarely ever so convenient.

“It’s not impossible, but the odds are definitive. And it’s never been done before.”

 _“But if anyone can do it, she can,”_ Taiyang puffed out his chest.

A small smile appeared on Raven’s lips. “We can agree on that. Our girl has a lot of fight in her.”

“And that means the Valor Semblance should win out.”

“Don’t push it, Tai.” She addressed Yang once more, “Personally, I think the most-likely scenario is one Semblance becomes more dominant, while the other is diminished. That’s how it normally is. And you already know which one I’m expecting. But if it’s you, I’m not sure what might happen. Just do everything you can to survive. Got it?”

Yang nodded.

“Alright. It’s time to choose your path, Yang.”

Her mother and father both held out shards the size of a pinky, and dropped them into her glove. One, was black and purple, with a glossy sheen. The other, white and glistening, electric to the touch. Yang knew what they were.

The crystals were highly condensed versions of Dust and Bane.

“Digesting these will awaken your abilities to their fullest,” Raven explained. “And from there, we see which one wins out. It’s a dangerous and outdated practice, but a necessary one at the moment. I’m afraid we’ll be too late if we go about this the orthodox way. You game?”

“Yeah. I’m all in.”

Raven braced Yang’s shoulder.

“Remember. You’ll need _strength_ to defeat your enemies.”

“But you’ll need what is _right_ to temper your spirit,” Taiyang advised.

…

 _“Great,”_ Yang couldn’t help but break into a crooked smile.

“Yang…” Raven looked at her worriedly.

“Yeah, mom?”

“……. Do everything you can to come back. It doesn’t matter what choices you make, or how you come out at the end of it. I’ll be here waiting until you return. No matter how long it takes, no matter what form you come back in. Do you understand?”

Yang revealed a reassured grin and nodded.

“And you know the same goes for me,” Taiyang added. “We love you, sweetheart. No matter what. So, come home.”

Yang gulped, and sat herself on the ground with her legs folded. She rolled the crystals in her palm from one side to the other. They gave off a small, shattering ring every time they touched.

“Okay…bottoms up!”

She tossed the shards to the back of her mouth, and they tumbled down her throat.

…

All was silent for the first seconds.

And the seconds turned into minutes.

 _“Raven,”_ Taiyang spoke as they watched their daughter. “Whatever happens next, I want to thank you for bringing Yang home.”

“Hmph. If you’re so grateful, you can cover our travel fees. The Bane it took to get here wasn’t cheap.”

“Will you take an I.O.U.?”

“You’ve given me so many of those, I wonder if I can collect them all in my lifetime.”

“You know I’m good for it.”

“You’ve _never_ made good on them before.”

Yang slowly stood from her meditative stance. Aura blasted from her body in shockwaves. A low growl escaped between her teeth.

“Even if you weren’t good at paying back your debts, at least I could rely on you in a fight.”

“It’s nice to be counted on. Reminds me of old times.”

Raven grasped the hilt of her sword, and the scabbard rotated to load a fresh blade. At the same time, various tattoos appeared along Taiyang’s arms.

“Don’t screw up, Tai.”

“I won’t. Not when it comes to our girl.”

Yang’s Ember Celica went haywire as vein lines webbed across her skin. The whites of her eyes turned black, and her irises blazed a deep crimson. Her stray locks of hair turned into licks of fire.

She was on them in an instant.

Raven drew her blade and Taiyang loosed his fist.

.

.

.

** NOTE **

_(Two Chapter release)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Trial of Soul and Semblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes a step closer to finding her true place in the world, for the worse or for the better.

** Trial of Soul and Semblance **

.

_It is a precarious moment_

_When the person we desire to be_

_Either joins or disappears_

_With who we become._

.

.

When Yang became aware, she realized she was standing on the surface of a vast ocean.

The last thing she remembered was taking the Dust and Bane shards. Her mother and father watching patiently over her. And then, nothing.

Now, she was here.

Instead of sinking into the water, her boots planted on it like it were solid ground. The smallest shift of her feet sent thin ripples out for miles.

Yang scanned 360 degrees around her, and spotted no land in sight. Just an endless horizon that seemed to stretch for eternity.

The sky was clear blue, without a single cloud. It almost melded completely into the ocean’s surface, like a dizzying mirror effect.

“This is…different,” Yang muttered. “Am I in the Never Realm?”

 **“The minds of Remnant’s inhabitants drift closest to the Never Realm, when they are dreaming,”** loomed a dark, bellowing voice.

Yang went on instant alert, checking all sides for the source. Still, she found nothing but empty space.

“Who are you?”

**“Do you not recognize me?”**

“…You were that voice in my dreams.”

**“So, you do _remember_. Dreams are often difficult to recall. But recalling them in a dream comes easier.”**

“Alrighty. Why don’t you show yourself, so we can have a nice face to face?”

**“I am before you. You need only look.”**

As soon as Yang drew her gaze down, she had to stop herself from giving a yelp.

A great leviathan swam just beneath the water’s surface. Its long, reptilian body was as thick as a train car—twining and snaking across. There was no telling the creature’s true length. And just the sight of it made Yang feel small and vulnerable.  

 _“Do not be afraid,_ ” another voice came. This one light and clear.

Another monstrous entity moved under her feet. It was not as long as the other, but just as massive with its great wingspan. The feathers on its tail danced with the trails of various colored ribbons. An intense benevolence emanated from it, overwhelming Yang in a different way.

The girl swallowed her fear with a straining gulp.

“You’re my two halves?” she managed to eke out. “My Semblances.”

 ** _“”Yes,””_** they answered in unison.

**“Though, the other should have ceased to hold such sway long ago.”**

_“Indeed,”_ the lighter voice chuckled.

**“If it wasn’t for the meddler.”**

“Who are you talking about?”

_“The one you call, Masa Moon. She must have foreseen this exact development.”_

“What does she have to do with anything?”

The mention of the robotic-eyed weapon tech confused her.

_“The arm she forged you functions in accordance with your Valor. Tis the only reason I remain viable. For you would have depended on the other, if differently.”_

“Nice, Masa…So, dad was right? I _can_ overwrite the Reaper’s Semblance.”

_“Your exceptional nature forces that choice upon you.”_

**“The duality that exists within your soul is most peculiar. A heart stained in equal parts black…”**

_“…and equal parts white.”_

**“Decisions made with nefarious intent…”**

_“…actions taken in noble sentiment.”_

**_“”A dual nature. Therefore, you must judge and be judged.””_ **

Yang almost made a fleeting backstep upon the images of two titanic heads rising to the surface. Their shadows growing larger and larger as they approached. But just as they broke the water, the leviathans took on different forms. Ones much smaller.

They emerged before Yang, two separate copies of herself.

The variant to her right, was clouded in black miasma. Its eyes ran a piercing scarlet. And the arm, that was supposed to be prosthetic, was a demonic claw-like limb. The bloodthirst reaching out from it was so thick it was palpable.

To her left, was a form of her beset with multicolored flames. The heat given off was so intense, it bent the air around it. Combined with its luminescence, Yang had trouble just standing in its presence. The figure, threatening to engulf her entirely.

 **“A great many battles await you. As does the most powerful adversary of them all,”** the dark voice boomed. **“You require me.”**

Yang forced herself to look at them straight on.

“The Reaper’s Semblance.”

 **“Accepting yourself and your past takes true strength. Your wounds are painful, but from them, derive fortitude.”** Yang’s darker self conjured Winter’s body out of thin air, clutching her neck in its grasp. **“Never forget. Never turn away. Be firm in your conviction.”** It tossed the corpse at Yang’s feet.

She flinched, but did her best to remain firm.

“After experiencing Em’s hallucinations, I can’t let something like this shake me,” Yang gritted her teeth.

Still, she wanted to reach out for Winter’s body.

But the corpse sunk into the watery depths, and the fiery version of Yang began her piece.

_“You possess a great heart, a valiant one of compassion and a willingness. Silencing it will cast shadows of doubt and breed disquiet in your soul. With clarity, you will burn brighter than any star. You will grow, you will change, and you will rise.”_

It held a flame in its hand, and within the blaze were memories of Yang’s highest and lowest points.

She felt herself experiencing those moments again. The emotions threatened to consume her from within, and overflow. A sensation of being drowned made her heart pump dangerously fast.

Yang shut her eyes tight to keep her balance.

“So…! I pick one of you, and that’s what I become? That’s the deal, right?” she struggled to speak.

 ** _“”Yes,””_** they responded together.

“What happens after that? What happens to the other…’Yang’?”

There was a slight pause.

_“You must choose one of us to be your ally. Together, we will defeat the other.”_

**“Although, the enemy you deem, will surely summon resistance. A dreadful foe depending on your decision.”**

_“Bear in mind, it is no easy task to defeat one of us, even with the other’s help.”_

**“This is a trial with your very soul as wager. You must be resolved.”**

_“You must not be discouraged.”_

**“You must devour.”**

**_“_ ** _You must overcome.”_

Yang weighed their words.

“But one of you has to _’die’_?”

 ** _“”That is correct,””_** the doppelgangers echoed. **_“”To take one identity means to kill the other. The road not taken, ceases to exist. It is natural.””_**

Yang heard them and understood…

…

But she still didn’t like it.

In truth, Yang had her own biases from the very start. Her parents meant well, and so did the figures before her. But she couldn’t shake off the first thought that came to mind, when she first heard their proposals.

Her answer was ridiculously straightforward and simple. It was what she lived by. And suddenly, she did not care for the “natures” of her Semblances, or their ultimatum. They could **_both_ ** leave her, and she would merely find another way.

That thought alone, lifted an enormous weight from her shoulders, and she regained her confidence.

“Hmmm~” Yang’s lips twisted into a mischievous grin. “I’ve got a better idea~”

The flame and shadow apparitions looked at her curiously, while awaiting an answer.

She inhaled deep, and filled her lungs with air. Yang balled up her uncertainties into her hands and clenched her fist, like she normally did.

“How about— _you both come at me?”_ The girl wiped her nose with a cocky sneer. “And the winner takes all.”

Yang stomped her feet on the liquid surface and engaged her fighting stance. Her lead right hand extended, and then beckoned them both forward—a gesture of taunting and unwavering confidence.

**_“”This is your answer?””_ **

“Yup! NOW, BRING IT ON!!!”

.

* * * * *

.

“Hm?”

Yang stood dumbstruck at the scene of carnage before her.

The sparring grounds she had been taught to fight in since she was little, was now in complete ruins. Random pockets of flames flicked about. Craters dotted across the earth, like the aftermaths of a meteor shower.

But perhaps most worthy of note, were Yang’s parents.

Blood trickled down Taiyang’s cheek, while Raven’s shoulder piece armor was caved in. Both of them looked rough and scraped in a few places. Their weapons directed at her.

Yang’s attention drifted to her own body’s condition, and found she too appeared to have been through a fight.

“You back to your senses, sunshine?” her father asked tiredly.

“Yeah…dad…” she scratched the back of her head in an awkward manner. “Did I do all this?”

“Nothing your father can’t fix,” Raven answered, while sheathing her sword. She tried to fix her messy hair, but failed. “More importantly, how did the trial go?”

As if to answer the question, Raven and Taiyang sensed Yang’s Semblance activate. Both tensed on instinct. Their sixth sense triggered more violently than when she had gone berserk.

They both noticed their daughter watching them with a powerful gaze. Raven was the first to understand it wasn’t the Reaper’s Semblance, but something else entirely.

“I failed the trial,” Yang answered her. “But I think I got a better deal.”

She observed the cracks of light in her parents’ bodies. The scars fluctuated and pulsed with heat.

It was just as Yang first thought about her Semblance.

_They are beautiful._

She showed her parents a gentle, but also cocky smile.

_I can see it._

_The Life In All Things._

 

 


	35. The Trades Made With Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yang manages to pass her Semblance's Trial, the accomplishment is not without its cost. As Mercury, Emerald, and Neo get ready to fulfill their assassination contract on Qrow Branwen, their targets enter the Tower.

** The Trades Made With Fate **

.

_“You get what you pay for.”_

.

.

Beneath the ground, she sensed the heartbeat in the earth’s core. Pulsing in powerful rhythm. A low resonation underneath the skin. The pounding in her own chest synchronized with it.

It reached out like tree roots, seeking Remnant’s surface. A way into the light of day. She felt it thread through the air, weaving like weightless strings. They sang, they hummed, they connected like emotion. So surreal and intangible, but at the same time, ever-present.

Her right hand lifted, and they gathered to her touch.

Yang opened her eyes and the imagery faded. The scene before her, replaced by a heavily vegetated area beside a nearby stream. Vibrant green filled her vision. The land was overgrown with nature left unchecked. A small pocket world untouched by civilization.

She felt a warm tingle at the end of her right limb, where Aura coursed and collected.

With some reluctance, she attached her prosthetic to it. The familiar sensation of machine joining with flesh jolted her nerves, waking up her pain receptors.

Yang operated her metallic fingers, and they answered her will. Though, something was amiss. Her movements lacked a certain dexterity to them. A sluggishness that gave her pause.

She pumped her fist and a cartridge ejected from her forearm. Yang caught it and examined the amount of Dust it held.

The contents indicated it was full.

Yang reloaded it and made Ember Celica’s engines fire briefly.

It drained her Aura like something greedy. The warmth in her limb evaporated with an immediate chill.

_That’s not good._

Yang ejected the Dust cartridge again to look at it.

Full.

No decrease in the amount whatsoever.

With a heavy sigh, she disconnected her prosthetic and set it aside.

_Crap._

_The Dust isn’t burning…_

_Seriously, it’s just one thing after another._

Yang gave an annoyed pout. Her good hand started picking at the grass to vent her frustrations.

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I did kinda screw those two over,” she said to herself aloud. “It would be weirder if there _wasn’t_ a price tag attached. The question is, how am I going to deal with this…”

She turned ideas around in her head for a while, but came up with nothing.

“ ** _Well!_** I’ll burn that bridge when I come to it.”

 _“Something we need to worry about?”_ Raven approached. “For someone who survived their Semblance Trial, you look oddly displeased.”

“I’m reflecting on the consequences of my actions. Apparently, purposely failing the trial comes with a price!”

“Oh, look. Vague speech _does_ run in the family.” Her mother joined her side and started examining her prosthetic arm. “Does it concern your Semblance? You told us you weren’t suffering the negative effects of the Reaper’s Semblance. No bloodlust, no _deathly_ urges or visions?”

“Not a one. It’s not the Semblance that’s the problem. It’s what it cost me…”

“And what exactly _did_ it cost you?”

Yang flipped a shard of Bane in her hand absentmindedly, and then swiftly crunched it between her teeth.

…

No effect.

“A REALLY big handicap,” Yang said with disdain.

Raven stared at her wide-eyed. “That’s going to be a problem.”

“No. Kidding.”

“But the life-seeing, or whatever you’re going to call your Semblance ability?”

“I don’t know all there is to it yet. But if you’re wondering if I’m still a force to be reckoned with, I’m sure I can still land a fist where it hurts.”

“As long as you’re not completely defenseless.”

“Yeah. Welp! That’s the music,” Yang said, while stretching her back. “Just another tradeoff to work around.”

“No need to tell me about bad tradeoffs. But really, that’s a problem.”

“I lost my right arm. Compared to that, any other handicap will be a piece of cake walk.”

Raven gave a tired groaned.

The two inhaled deep, taking in the natural air around them. Only the sounds of the forest’s inhabitants filled silence for a while.

“The scenery is nice and everything, but did you have to come all the way out here?” Raven asked. “You couldn’t do your mediation near the house?”

“I dunno. Life feels more abundant here than anywhere else, and the resonance is good.”

“More things about your mysterious new Semblance?”

“I wonder~”

“Hmph.”

Even now, Raven couldn’t shake off the strange feeling she received from under Yang’s gaze. She put her hand over her daughter’s eyes in a playful manner, and the younger girl laughed. Yang may have revealed imperfections in her new power, but there was no denying the threat that lied there.

“Did you finish saying goodbye to your father?”

“Yup. Ready to go.”

Raven released Yang’s head, and quickly cut open a portal.

A moment later, they both appeared near the entrance to Haven Academy. Just to the side of a building, where they would not be seen.

“That’ll never get boring,” Yang said, as she stepped into the clear. “Wonder if I’ll ever get to do something like that someday.”

“Maybe if you sign a desperate deal with a conniving bitch of a Witch, you might. I wouldn’t recommend it, though.”

Raven’s mention of Salem made Yang think of her. The Witch was a sworn enemy of her mother, but in some ways, herself. She was referred to as the one responsible for Cinder, and also Adam. The _real_ puppeteer behind everything. The big bad behind every big bad.

Even so, it was difficult to feel any sort of enmity towards someone she never met. There were times when Yang tried to picture her, but it would never take. Perhaps against her mother’s wishes, she would speak with the Witch one day, and find out for herself.

_Whether she’s worth killing or not…_

…

“How did you know not to take the deal?” Raven’s interrupted her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You said during your trial, two paths were presented to you—two identities, two futures. And you made a completely different decision. You know life would’ve been easier if you picked one. So, how?”

Yang stuck her tongue out and put a finger to her chin in thought.

“I don’t know, actually. I thought both deals sounded like scams so…I decided to pick a fight instead.”

“…”

“If I’m being honest, I didn’t give it much thought. I mean, the options sounded so crappy, I didn’t think they were worth considering.”

“…”

“That…wasn’t the answer you were looking for.”

“Pft!”

“Hm?”

“Pft—hahaha!”

“Mom?”

“A _scam_ …Hahaha!” Raven laughed again, arching her head back. “That’s right. Only an idiot would agree to something that was clearly a scam.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “Well, it still cost you in the end. No regrets?”

“Nope. Wouldn’t have wanted it to go down any other way.”

Her mother smiled.

“A decision made without regret has to be the right one. I wish I could’ve realized something so simple when I was your age. But I’m glad you don’t have to repeat the same mistakes.” Raven breathed a contented sigh and recovered from her brief fit. “You’re growing up. It might be time for you to grow up from your little band of misfits too.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“You ** _know_** what I mean.”

“...I like being part of Team ENMY. It wasn’t anything I expected. Things are weird right now. I don’t know.”

“From what I know, you’re _already_ on your way out. You tagged along with them to meet me, and here we are. I also have some info to pass regarding a way to revive Cinder. It’s going to take them off-continent. Are you going to follow?”

“I…” Yang paused. “I don’t know.”

“Even though it was me you came for? They aren’t the friends you think they are, Yang. Deep down, you understand that.”

“…That, might be right.”

“This is the same thing. Don’t make a decision you’re going to regret. That’s all I can say.”

Yang replied with a short nod.

“I won’t. Just need to give it some more thought.”

“Alright.” Raven turned slightly, and cut open a fresh portal. “Yang,” she stressed. “I might need you for something soon. Be sure to answer your scroll when I call.”

“You got it.”

“I’m serious. What might happen next is very important.”

“Alright,” Yang answered seriously.

“And Yang?”

“Yeah, mom?”

“I’m proud of you.”

“…”

Struck speechless, Yang struggled to assemble some form of response. Fortunately, her mother filled in the blanks.

“Answer your scroll.”

The girl sighed, “Yeah, yeah.”

And with the last of their parting words exchanged, Raven disappeared through the portal.

.

* * * * *

.

As soon as Mercury entered the doorway of Team ENMY’s room, a black envelope was thrown at him by Emerald.

“We move out in five,” she said.

“So, they finally found them?”

“Yeah. Moment of truth.”

He took out the papers inside the envelope and read them.

“East of the Windpath? How are we supposed to get there?”

“That’s what I’m working on right now,” Emerald answered, while holding her scroll to her ear. “Inna. I need those clearance codes you used to sneak out an airship a while back. What do I need them for? I need them to sneak out an airship. Why else?”

In one corner of the room, Mercury spotted Neo writing a letter and placing it under her pillow. It would be easily found if someone were to toss the place looking for clues.

“What about Yang?” he asked. “She might try to find us, if we suddenly take off.”

“I’m already giving her a call,” Emerald replied, after hanging up on Inna.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Who else is going to do it? She’ll never buy it coming from you. You’re a terrible actor.”

“Hey! I fooled everyone when I faked my leg being shot.”

“Cause _all_ you had to do was get shot, and yell, ‘My leg! My leg!’ Plus, your feelings make you compromised.”

“I don’t have feelings.”

“Whatever. Stow it and pack your gear. We’re traveling light.” Emerald leapt from her seat, and started out the door. “Yang. Some stuff’s come up. We won’t be back for a couple nights. Caught a lead on Cinder, and we’re following it…”

Emerald’s voice trailed off as she moved down the dorm halls.

“We’re really leaving, huh?” Mercury muttered.

Neo glanced at him and nodded. She took the sketchpad she drew her life story into, and place that too under her pillow. It was difficult to part with, but she always intended to give it to Yang. Something she always put off, because she was constantly adding more drawings to it. Including some rather indecent doodles sketched in secret.

Mercury packed the necessities for travel and the supplies needed for the fight. As far as sentimental objects went, he had none. Save for a pair of keys to a motorcycle he built with Yang.

He stared at them for a while, before leaving them under his pillow, as well.

Emerald returned.

“We’ve got our airship, our clearance, and blondie’s out of the equation. I’m not forgetting anything, am I?”

“Don’t suppose you’re going to leave Yang anything.”

“No. Why? Did you guys?”

Mercury and Neo only stared at her.

“ ** _Of course_** , you did. Well, I haven’t got squat to use as a parting gift, and letters aren’t really my thing. So, I’m just gonna do her my professional courtesy, and bamf without a trace. Now, get your asses in gear.”

As they filed out, Mercury looked back at the dorm one last time.

It was unlike him, he knew. This room was always meant to be just another temporary living space. Just like Yang was always supposed to be just a temporary eyesore.

They formed a team and took her on because they **_had_** to. Extra baggage he and Emerald had to carry around out of inconvenience. Attachments were never part of the deal.

…

He wondered if the next time they met, it would go down the same way Yang fought with Weiss and Blake. Former teammates battling out in a messy affair. Except in their case, it would probably be to the death.

…

_It wasn’t long…but it was nice._

_Nicer than I ever thought it would be._

_“See ya, blondie.”_

.

* * * * *

.

It was midafternoon, when Qrow and Team RNJR finished crossing the mountain range.

The group stepped onto the border-end of the Windpath. A place in which, all the gusts and gales gathered into tornadoes snaking their way into the sky. They looked like the trunks of giant trees, with thunderous, dark clouds as treetops.

The points of the vertical drafts centered on numerous mountain peaks. There, lied safe harbor for the travelers. The only eyes of the storm that were permanently fixed, so long as Remnant stood.

The group ventured to one mountain in particular. The tumultuous winds grew so fierce as they neared their destination, they were forced to tie themselves together. Their weapons stabbed into the earth to keep themselves anchored.

It took a herculean effort, but in the end, the effort paid off.

In the center of the wind funnel, loomed a tower of dark green marble. Constructed in the style of a pagoda, it made for a strangely solid sight in contrast with its stormy surroundings. Almost like the building itself was the source of tamed atmosphere.

“Let’s get in,” Qrow beckoned. His tone filled with an eagerness for answers.

The group entered the premises and shut the heavy doors behind them. Finding themselves in what seemed to be a wide lobby, they could barely see anything beyond the darkness.

Until a green light spawned from Qrow’s waist, and illuminated the chamber. Mechanisms throughout the Tower activated in the same moment, and they could hear the gears of clocks cranking. When the Huntsman looked for the trigger, he saw that it was Ozpin’s cane that acted as the key.

Before the party, a lattice hologram was woven into existence in the form of Beacon’s late Headmaster. His appearance a perfect mimic of how they remembered him. Postured with both hands behind his back, straight and prompt.

“Oz?” Qrow couldn’t help but blurt out.

“Yes. Good work on making your way here, Qrow. There isn’t much time. I suspect Salem will learn of this location soon if she hasn’t already. Follow me.”

As the ephemeral body turned to lead them deeper into the Tower, Qrow yelled,

“Wait a second! I want answers! Like what the hell is this place? And where the hell have you been?”

“Qrow. Time is of the essence.”

“Yeah? Well, tough! You gonna tell me I’ve been carrying you around this entire time, and you just never said a word?”

“I wasn’t in a capacity to do so in the open. Besides, I’ve hardly been mute throughout your journeys, have I?”

“So, I wasn’t just going crazy.”

“No, you certainly were not. Now, we must proceed to the top floor. Once the synchronization process is initiated, we can take the time for explanations, but we must begin as soon as possible.”

“Oz…!”

“Qrow. I apologize, but I need you to trust me— _Just once more.”_

“Damn it! Fine!”

The hologram of Qrow zapped to the end of the chamber and operated the elevator. Qrow and party followed without another word, and reached the top of the Tower in the next few minutes.

Once the elevator doors opened, they entered the office that greatly resembled the one Ozpin possessed back at Beacon.

As soon as Qrow crossed the threshold, he was overcome with an invasive consciousness. It dropped him to his knees and caused him to brace his head.

“Qrow!” Jaune shouted.

“Do not fight it, Qrow,” said Ozpin. “It may be your natural inclination to resist, but I assure you, this _is_ a necessary measure.”

“What…are you doing to me?!” Qrow grunted in pain.

“Naming you my successor. It has fallen onto you to act as guardian of Remnant. Nothing so different from what you have been doing your entire career as a Huntsman.”

“Why me? Why can’t you—“

“My life as ‘Ozpin’ has expired. It is time for another to carry on my fate. Another to lead the fight against the Witch— _and the one chosen is you.”_

“I don’t understand…!”

“Relax, and we shall speak. But for now, you must remain in this room until the synchronization process is complete.” The hologram turned to address the others in the room. “Ruby Rose. Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you must stand guard over Qrow until everything is finished. The process will take two days. Please, stay vigilant.”

Jaune and Ren each took Qrow by an arm and helped him into the desk chair, at the far end of the office.

“Alright, you have me onboard for this craziness. Time to explain yourself, Oz. You said we have a couple days. Get talking,” Qrow spat, as he took a gracious swig from his flask.

“Very well, but we will convene privately, as we have been. These are matters fit for your ears only.”

The Huntsman nodded and closed his eyes.

Right when the hologram was about to disappear, Jaune called out.

“Hold on!”

“Mr. Arc?”

“We came on this trip to find more about what happened to Pyrrha. Qrow promised us that. I don’t know what you’re doing to him, but we need to know.”

“I am aware of the deal you’ve made. What happened to Miss Nikos was a tragedy—“

“Save it! You don’t really care! I just want what I was promised!” he shouted with fury. The only thing keeping him from further lashing out was Ren and Nora grasping his arms.

“…And you will have it,” Ozpin answered. “The true identities of the ones who masterminded the events of Beacon and the fate that befell Miss Nikos. But for now, I must ask you to assist Qrow in completing this task.”

“I can’t trust anything you say.”

“While that may hold some truth, protecting Qrow will ultimately work in your favor.”

“Oh, yeah? And how do you figure that?”

“The attackers, who will try to interrupt the process. They are likely to be cohorts of the ones you seek, if not the culprits themselves.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to get us to stay?”

“…You do not. I am sorry.”

“…”

“I sometimes wonder if I made the correct decision in letting you stay at Beacon, despite your forged documents. Yes, I was aware and admitted you into my school regardless. But I saw a potential in you, the spirit of a protector, and a fine Huntsman you could one day become. I can only hope I was not mistaken. Miss Nikos certainly shared the same thoughts.”

“You…!”

“Again,” Ozpin removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Allow me to apologize for what happened to Miss Nikos. It is and was my deepest regret. I would have gladly given my life in trade of returning her to you. But I can only succeed in joining her, and informing Ms. Nikos you all still carry her spirit with you.”

Jaune went quiet for a moment.

“Just hurry up,” he barely whispered.

“You have my deepest gratitude, Mr. Arc.”

The hologram blinked out of existence. Qrow nestled more comfortably into his seat. And then there was nothing left to them, but to wait.

Jaune walked over to Ruby, who was gazing out the window.

“Hey, you okay? You haven’t said much since…… ** _Ruby?!”_**

He turned the girl by her shoulders, and saw her staring blankly into his face. The silver in her eyes glinted eerily. Her normally cheerful visage was devoid of life, similar to a doll’s.

**_“RUBY!”_ **

Ruby blinked.

“Huh, yeah? What is it, Jaune?”

“Hey! Are you okay? What happened?”

“I don’t know. Did something happen?”

Jaune continued to stare at her confoundedly.

“You just completely blanked out. It’s happened before, but this time was different.”

“Really?”

Perhaps, even more than Ruby’s sudden trance state, was her complete lack of concern that disturbed Jaune.

“Did you hear all that between Qrow and Ozpin?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“And you don’t have a problem with it?”

“I knew this was going to happen for a while. Ozpin filled me in on the way here.”

“What?!”

“What.”

“How come you never said anything?!” Jaune was now almost shaking violently.

“Huh. I wonder, why I didn’t. I should have…”

As Ruby was entering her trance state again, her head whipped in the direction of something outside.

She broke away from Jaune and moved towards the window. Upon opening the latch, violent gales blew inside and sent Jaune, Ren, and Nora reeling a few steps back.

Undeterred by the torrent, Ruby pressed the gun’s stock to her shoulder and aimed down the scope of Crescent Rose.

_*Bang!*_

A single shot into the windwall that encircled the Tower.

No one except a few, would know the target of Ruby’s aim.

A small Nevermore with a hole pierced straight through its eye socket, plummeted to the earth.

.

* * * * *

.

Salem staggered back, clutching her eye in immense pain. The black veins on her skin rippled at the violent reaction.

After some time passed and allowing the pain to subside somewhat, the Witch steadied herself and made for one of the palace’s more secretive sections.

She laid her hand on a door, prompting a purple sigil to respond to her touch. It faded upon unlocking.

The long hall she entered, was lined with shelves upon shelves. Occupying every row sat balance scales. Ornate in design and forged with dark brass finishes. Each bore a string of letters at their base. Some tipped to one side, while others in even balance. They teetered and swayed as Salem walked past.

The Witch stopped at a collection of scales she set aside specifically at a desk.

Their bases read:

**Blake Belladonna**

**Adam Taurus**

**Raven Branwen**

**Jupiter Black**

**Masa Arum**

With a sharp motion, Salem dropped a series of varying chips in all their scales. Previously, hanging down to one side, they oscillated with the newly added weight.

_The world turns,_

_And you can’t stop it,_

_You arrogant old fool._


	36. Outnumbered, Outgunned, and Outmatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Qrow and Team RNJR settle in the Tower to fulfill Ozpin's last task, Team "ENMY" is on its way to fulfill the assassination contract on Qrow Branwen's life.

_(After a bit of hiatus, a dead computer, an external hard-drive that failed to backup my files, and having to rewrite my notes and chapters, the ENMY series continues! I am determined!)_

_._

** Outgunned, Outnumbered, and Outmatched **

_._

_“If you think your opponent’s always going to be as honorable as you,_

_You’ve got another thing coming.”_

_._

_._

One night passed, since Qrow and Team RNJR settled themselves in the Tower of Tamonten. A name they found for the tall pagoda, after Ren explored more of its ruins.

Based on what they found, the structure was formerly a place of knowledge, and possible school of worship. Below the top floor, were countless levels to train and learn. Statues of long-past figures were erected in and outside its walls. Scrolls filled its shelves, on the verge of toppling from their cupboards. In another time, this place may have fulfilled a similar role to Haven and Beacon Academy.

At least, that was the conclusion Ren came to, while musing himself more with the ruin. The rest of his team opted to keep watch over Qrow.

_“Victory is mine! I’m Queen of the_ _Tower~_ _♪_ _I’m Queen of the Tower~_ _♪_ _”_

“How…the…”

As Jaune stared horrorstruck at the Mahjong tiles in front of them, Nora counted the points of her winning hand that put the rest of the players into bankruptcy. The other two at the table, showed no response whatsoever.

“How are you so good at this game?!”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“’Cause you usually lose at every game we play. And most of the time, it ends with you slapping everything off the table.”

“Psh! I’m not _that_ bad,” Nora waved.

“Remember the time, we played Atlasopoly?”

“Psh!....No.”

“You threw my airship piece up my nose!”

“I don’t…Psh! Remember that…”

“Pyrrha had to use her Polarity to get it out.”

“Oh, yeah! That was gross! You have a lot of boogers! Ew!”

“It was your fault!”

“…….”

Nora started whistling a feign innocence, while gathering everyone’s chips. To which, Jaune could only give a dejected sigh.

Qrow had remained quiet the whole time. The game was played with an absent mind. His true attention laid elsewhere.

Jaune could almost picture Ozpin speaking to him. Their private telepathic conversation going on about who knows what. The possible secrets piqued his interest, but he convinced himself they didn’t matter to him.

His curiousity drifted to Ruby, who was also being unsettlingly silent. From time to time, the girl’s sight would flit to different parts of the office. Darting to corners, like chasing some invisible object.

“Hey, Ruby? You there?”

“Hm? What’s up, Jaune?” she blinked out of her trance.

“Is there…something you wanna tell us? Like, is there something up with this room?” He then, whispered low, “Is it haunted?”

“Kiiiind offff.”

“What?! Really?!”

 _*Snort*_ “No. Haha! You’re so gullible!”

“Don’t do that! I’m already freaking out here! We’re stuck in this creepy tower, Ren’s been gone for a while, Nora’s winning games, your Uncle looks like he’s possessed by a zombie…”

“How do you get possessed by a zombie?”

“…and _you’re_ acting like you can see ghosts!”

“Don’t be silly! They’re not ghosts…Unless they’re dead. And you guys are dead. Then, I am seeing ghosts.”

“No! You’re not getting me again!”

“But seriously, I don’t know what they are.”

Jaune gulped his saliva worriedly.

“Wh-what do you see?”

“Well, sometimes there’s this big guy in black armor walking around, speaking in poetry or something. Then, there’s Professor Port and Professor Oobleck yelling about Grimm stuff.”

“Professor Port and Oobleck?”

“Yeah. Something about the truth of Remnant. They look kind of upset. And then, there’s…um…”

“What?”

“Well…” Ruby looked down at her hands, and fidgeted a little. “There are these flashbacks I get from when Beacon Tower fell.”

“………..You mean, when Pyrrha?”

The girl’s voice became small and sad as she squeaked out, “Yes. That. I’m sorry, Jaune.”

“…”

A heavy atmosphere filled the room. Not even the chaotic gales blowing outside could distract the tension. And Ruby and Nora waited patiently for Jaune’s response.

“Can you show me?”

“What?”

“Pyrrha’s last moments. _Can you show them to me?”_

“Jaune. I don’t know if I—“

“Please, Ruby. I’m begging you…”

Under the gaze of the pleading boy’s eyes, Ruby shrunk further. She became more daunted, when Nora nudged by her shoulder.

“I want to see Pyrrha too,” she said.

 _“I think we all would,”_ Ren joined, as he entered the office. A bundle of scrolls curled in his arms.

Ruby traded glances with the three of them, and gave it some thought.

Her powers were far from mastered, or even controllable. Let alone using it for herself, she didn’t really know if she could make them work to include other people.

It was a great risk. One, Qrow had explicitly told her not to take. If it were any other situation, she would have refused her friends, no matter how much it hurt.

But this Tower was different.

It felt protected for some reason. And the veil between this world and the other, was incredibly thin in these hallowed grounds. Perhaps, if it was here, she would be able to use it safely.

 _“It should be fine,”_ Qrow suddenly answered. “From what Oz tells me, this Tower is safe from Salem. In fact, this place was built to educate and train those like you. So, why don’t you give it a shot?”

Ruby stared at her Uncle, who winked back. An odd smile surfaced on the man’s face that didn’t look quite his own. As if, it belonged to another.

The girl took the words to heart and faced her friends.

“Okay. Hold my hands.”

Jaune grasped Ruby’s right, while Nora and Ren grasped her left.

“I’m sorry, if it doesn’t work.”

“It’ll work,” Jaune said immediately. “I know you can do it.”

“…..Kay...”

She took several heaving breaths in and out. Her eyes shut and her face scrunched cutely, as she grunted in concentration. The effort, starting to make her cheeks turn red.

Then, the three felt Ruby’s Aura pass through their bodies and pull them in. Her eyelids lifted, and a blinding silver light encompassed their visions.

The office around them shifted. The interior molded with different designs, but always the same dimensions. Figures moved about the corridor in fast-forward and reverse. Hundreds of voices blared at once.

But as time passed, the numerous discussions narrowed down to one in particular.

_“Barty? Barty, what ails you, my friend?”_

_“It’s these accounts…”_ Professor Oobleck responded, in a sentence much slower than his usual pace. He appeared crestfallen, both hands planted on the surface of the desk, as if to brace himself.

_“What does it say?”_

_“The truth… If what is written here is correct, Ozpin is not the man I thought he was,”_ he lamented. _“Salem. The Grimm. The Four Maidens. The ones possessing Silver Eyes. It’s…too much.”_

_“You shouldn’t trust everything you read. In spite of what Papyrus may say, these documents could be written fiction. You can’t know for sure.”_

_“But I can, Peter…I can…”_

Oobleck took his glasses off. A few tears fell from his eyes. Full of concern, Port picked up the tome that was set aside, and decided to read it for himself.

After scanning a few of its pages, he was filled with the same shock that distraught his friend. It was not only the content that made his insides sink, but the name of the one, who recorded the journal.

 _“Summer Rose…”_ Port uttered.

_“You can recognize her handwriting. The papers I’ve graded with the same grammar mistakes…Papyrus mimicked everything perfectly in her recording.”_

_“No…Ozpin, say it isn’t so…”_

Professor Oobleck mustered himself back up with something like anger.

_“We still have more research to do, Peter. A greater task now awaits us.”_

_“What…What else can we look for?”_

_“Although I am convinced of the authenticity of Summer’s recollection, as a man of history, I must know both sides. Which means, I require Ozpin’s memoires. No, it would be more accurate to refer to that sentient consciousness as the Wizard from this point forward. Come, Peter! Again, we must delve into the annals of the past! The people of Remnant demand it! The truth demands it!”_

As he was about to call up the next volume to investigate, he bade one more look to the book lying on the desk.

 _“And for the sake of my former student,”_ he quietly vowed to himself. _“And the ones, who come after.”_

_“I must press on.”_

.

* * * * *

.

The office around Team RNJR shifted again to the ruins of Beacon Tower.

A colossal dragon circled the skies, and below, two warriors reached the end of their battle.

Cinder held Pyrrha’s chin in her hand. A parting taunt to her vanquished foe. And the scarlet-haired girl was broken.

She could not stand. Molten shards embedded themselves into her heel. The awareness of the coming deathblow, all too known to her.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune shouted without thought.

And for a brief moment, the girl looked his way.

A quiet fervor kindled, and dispelled her fear.

 _“Do you believe in destiny?”_ she asked.

_“…Yes.”_

“PYRRHAAA!!!!”

Cinder let the arrow loose, and it pierced Pyrrha’s heart.

…

…

…

They returned to the Tower of Tamonten.

Jaune dropped to the floor and punched its stone-cold marble.

“NOOO!!! PYRRHA! PYRRHAAA!!!” he cried again.

Nora buried herself in Ren’s arms. The sorrow she felt was so intense, she clawed and grabbed at his chest. Ren didn’t show his grief on the surface. He wanted to be there for the others. So, he sorrowed quietly underneath.

Only Ruby, who had seen the exact scene playout countless times, wasn’t overcome with sadness. In all honesty, she wanted to kneel beside them. The memory never ceased to hurt, no matter how many times she saw it.

But something else demanded her attention.

 _“So, they saw it, huh?”_ Qrow asked.

“Yeah. Uncle Qrow,” Ruby said with a serious tone. “We need to stop the—“

Suddenly, windchimes within the Tower began to ring. It was a strange thing, seeing that even after opening a window, they never made a sound. But at that moment, the high-pitched bells echoed up and down the whole structure.

While Jaune and Nora were at a loss, Ruby, Qrow, and Ren lifted their heads in the same direction. Through whatever acute sense they possessed, they identified an incoming enigma.

“Is that…an airship?” Ren mouthed absentmindedly.

“Seems like it. Better be ready, kids,” Qrow warned. “I doubt they’re friendly.”

“They aren’t,” Ruby answered. “Jaune.”

The boy remembered back to what Ozpin said about the ones, who would try to stop the synchronization process.

“Who are they, Ruby?”

“…”

“Ruby! Is it them? Is it the ones responsible for Pyrrha?!”

“…”

She sighed.

“It’s—“

.

* * * * *

.

Emerald, Mercury, and Neo observed the top of the hurricane. A tiny hole was visible at the center, indicating the location of the Tower.

Their mid-sized airship carried them over the Windpath in record time. As one of Mistral’s newest models, it was equipped with the latest designed engine. However unfortunate for the team, Emerald had hijacked it during development stages, so it lacked any true artillery or reinforced armor. But its barebone structure did help in shortening the travel time.

When their aircraft hovered directly above their destination, the three squinted their eyes at the towering pagoda off the side. They also took notice of the random debris rotating around the structure in a storm. Trees and whole boulders were caught up in its winds. Even pieces of ruin gathered from elsewhere in the Windpath, found its way into the funnel.

“It’s like a big, flushing toilet,” Mercury commented.

“Gross. Thanks for that image,” Emerald replied, while folding a paper airplane.

After straightening the nose-end, she flew the plane down, and watched it circle the Tower at continuously accelerating speeds—

Until it was ripped to shreds by the vicious cycle.

“Well, that was enlightening!” Emerald said, fake cheerfully. “We should probably park the ship here. Get ready to drop in about half an hour.”

“Half an hour? Shouldn’t we drop now? If we wait too long, they might come after _us._ ”

“We should be so lucky. But it’s around noon. We haven’t had lunch yet. Doubt they have.”

“You think we can get them to fight on an empty stomach?”

Emerald looked to Neo. “They’re all there; Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Ruby?”

She nodded.

“Any suspicious movement? Surprise guests?”

Neo shook her head.

 _“Great._ Keep an eye on them, and let me know if they start eating. _Until then,_ we’ll let ‘em soak. Wear on their nerves a little. I want them as soft as possible, when we go in.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this,” Mercury said.

“No, duh. At this point, I’ll buy every little advantage we can get.”

Emerald took a seat on the ship’s deck and pulled out some ration bars. Apparently, they were going to eat and go over the plan once more, before making a move.

.

* * * * *

.

“What are they doing?” Jaune asked, as he stared up at the airship. “Why aren’t they attacking?!”

“No idea,” Ruby answered.

“Team ENMY… Is _Yang_ there?”

Ruby, Qrow, and Ren honed their senses simultaneously, searching for any trace of the girl.

“No,” Ruby finally replied. “Yang isn’t with them. Maybe, it’s a lie she’s on their team?”

“I hope so. Cause if she was working with the people, who helped Cinder, I’ll never forgive her.”

Ruby didn’t answer that, only continuing to stare up at the airship in a somber manner.

_Emerald. Mercury. Neo._

She formed the names on her lips. It was strange to think about, but the thought of revenge never crossed her mind.

Not only Pyrrha, but they were also at fault for what happened to Penny. Another memory that pained her every time her thoughts went to it. But the feeling was never accompanied by anger. Just a hollow taste of helplessness. The regret of thinking she could have done more.

Ruby sighed, and double-checked one more time.

_She’s not there._

A part of her was genuinely relieved her sister was nowhere to be found. But another was disappointed there would be no reunion. Although the circumstances would have been horrible, Ruby thought it would have been nice to see Yang again.

She measured the emotions of her surrounding allies. Anger was erupting within Jaune. Likewise, Nora and Ren stoked with a similar fire. Qrow’s mood was more tempered, but he never forgot what Emerald and Mercury did to Amber, the previous Fall Maiden.

Ruby wondered if there was something wrong with her for not feeling the same way. But she would worry about such things later. For now, the hardest fight of her life was ready to unfold.

.

* * * * *

.

As Team “ENMY” finished lunch, Mercury did the final tune-up of his Talarion. Emerald was on deck with him, but Neo had chosen to eat in the privacy of a cabin.

“Hey, Em.”

“Yeah, Merc?”

He hesitated.

“I’m sorry.”

“………What?”

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

“I think I had, like, a seizure for a second. **What** did you say?”

“I _said_ , I was sorry.”

 _*Choke* Cough*_ Emerald thumped her chest, trying to ease the food caught in the wrong pipe.

“Now, I’m not so sorry. Why don’t you just go ahead and choke, and die?”

“What in the hell brought this on? Wait, are you planning to sacrifice your life for me? Cause if you are, I’m totally cool with that.”

Mercury sighed tiredly, trying to stay serious.

“I bet you wish you hadn’t gone with me to meet my family, back when I first got their message. After all, none of this really has anything to do with you.”

“Dumbass. They knew we were partners. The moment they screwed you with this contract, they screwed _me_ too.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Oh, then what is it? This about earlier?”

“I was just apologizing. Geez, I don’t even care anymore!”

“Well, I had to do it. Or else Cinder would’ve—“

“Yes! You love Cinder! We know! Whatever, I don’t know why I bother.”

As Mercury frustratingly performed his stretches and warm-ups, Emerald eyed him curiously.

“No way,” she blurted.

“What?”

“Were you—no.”

“What, now?”

“Were you…trying to say **_thanks_** for sticking with you? Like, express _real_ gratitude?”

“I hope Qrow kills you first.”

 _“WOW…”_ Emerald’s jaw hung open.

“Why did I—“

Emerald threw her arm around his shoulder and glowered.

“Oh. It’s cause you love me, ya big soft douchebag.”

“It doesn’t work when you say it.”

“Why? I know. I’m missing your disasterably-sculpted quaff.”

“Let’s just go. I’m getting one of my need-to-boot-someone-in-the-mouth craves coming on.”

“Fine, fine. But for what it’s worth… I feel the same.”

“…….” He spun and whipped a kick her way.

“Whoa!” Emerald dodged. “Now, there’s the Mercury I need! Time to dance, partner.”

The two entered the cabin, where Neo chose to eat alone. They paused with an unnerved twitch.

Across every surface of the interior were etchings in the wood. Violent, twisted letters scratched with Neo’s thin blade.

“Okay…” Emerald elected to ignore the room and address the team. “You know the drill, criminals. You’re not amateurs. Fight smart, not hard. They have us outgunned, outnumbered, and outmatched. But then again, it wouldn’t be much of a Team ENMY gig if we _didn’t_ have to slant the table. So, run the game high and tight. Neo, buy us our in at the table.”

The petite girl finished carving the last letter on the remaining empty space of surface.

.

* * * * *

.

Qrow and Team RNJR stared wide-eyed at the surrounding window panels. Every inch of the glass was scratched with the words:

DIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBY DIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBY DIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBYDIERUBY

The screeches made them cringe their ears.

And then, they stopped.

…

…

…

The windows shattered from the outside in, pelting them with shards of glass.

At that moment, Jaune stood before his team and lifted his shield. His aegis enlarged by the effect of his Semblance, expanding an energy field that deflected any projectiles.

Qrow kicked over the desk he was sitting at and took cover. Any other stray shards, he parried with his glaive.

As soon as the rain of shrapnel passed, all of them took defensive positions. Their weapons at the ready. Sights set on the new entryways into the office.

…

…

…

“Where are they?” Jaune asked.

Their team’s sensors scouted the area and found nothing. They scanned the airship above, but found nothing again.

It was Ren, who noticed an oddity.

He caught sight of an eye reflected in one of the glass fragments on the floor.

“They’re watching us from the floor belo _—“_

Before Ren could finish his sentence, the stone beneath his feet erupted. Two jungle-green chains wrapped his body, and dragged him under, like a kraken from the sea. His team was too slow to react to do anything.

“REN!!!”

Nora was the first one to dive after him, unwilling to wait for the dust to settle. Jaune went shortly after. Ruby paused, thinking the enemy’s goal was to separate them from Qrow, who could not leave the room. She couldn’t allow herself to panic under the ambush.

In the floor below, Jaune and Nora found Ren dripping in crimson. A familiar-looking cane sword and paired sickles wrenched his ribcage open. The sight made his two teammates’ blood run cold.

“No…NO!”

 _“Nora…”_ Ren groaned feebly. _“I love you. Good bye…_ ”

“NO! DON’T DIE ON ME!!!”

Jaune activated his Semblance. Specks of white levitated in the area around them. He didn’t question if it would work. He just wanted to do everything to save his friend.

“Ren’s fine!” Ruby’s voice interrupted his concentration.

Jaune gazed up through the hole, and saw the girl’s glinting silver eyes on them.

“It’s an illusion!” she shouted again.

The boy shook his head, like shaking off a daze. When he looked back at Ren’s body, the injuries were no longer as severe as they once seemed. Any damages his teammate suffered was already healed, and although unconscious—overall, he was fine.

“Nora!” Jaune tried to get her attention, but she only continued to sob uncontrollably. “He’s not dead! Nora!”

It appeared the illusion was too traumatizing for her, and had taken a firm hold on her psyche.

“Jaune!” Ruby yelled. “We need—WAAH!”

“Ruby!”

She disappeared. Instead, only the sounds of blades clashing with blades resounded from the floor above. Jaune did a double-take to Nora, before gritting his teeth, and climbing up again.

.

* * * * *

.

_And then, there were two._

Emerald thought pleasantly to herself.

Out of all of them, Ren presented the most unique threat. An exceptional feel for Aura. He lacked stamina, but made up for it in burst damage. Able to concentrate his energy into a single blow, without the delay of using catalysts like Dust or Bane, Emerald wanted to get rid of him first. And she spent their all-important surprise attack accomplishing just that.

She wasn’t sure how badly the hallucination would affect Ren’s teammates, but it did well enough to keep Nora out of the picture. It would delay Jaune at the least.

_Now, onto the next phase…_

“Three of a Kind,” Emerald called.

She, Neo, and Mercury, rushed Ruby at the same time. Along the way, she hallucinated them to look like three identical copies of Neo. A tactic that put their target off-balance with their discording attack rhythm.

The new strength of Emerald’s Semblance was enough to give Ruby’s silver eyes a difficult time in tracking. Qrow tried to bat them off her, but Team ENMY’s emphasis on mobility made it tough to actually catch them. They were gaining significant ground against their quarry, who could only back-pedal as quickly as she could.

Finally, the three circled around Qrow and came face-to-face with Ruby at the same time. The girl was fast, but not fast enough to defend a triple pointed strike.

As Emerald, Mercury, and Neo aimed for separate parts of her body, Jaune’s shield appeared in time to block the way.

 _Damn it!,_ Emerald cursed.

Team ENMY backed off and reset their pursuit of Ruby, like a pack of determined wolves. But again, they found Jaune intercepting them. Not only that, but the force of the wall caught them off-guard, causing them to stagger.

It was then, Ruby made the split decision to launch a counter.

“Birds of Prey!”

Qrow switched his sword into its scythe form and positioned himself next to Ruby.

In the next breath, Team ENMY faced a pair of great, curved blades slashing at them with perfect coordination. Like a hawk’s talons, the lethal claws stalked them—missing only by mere inches. It was a complete turnaround.

Neo didn’t take kindly to the idea of running from Ruby. So, she produced Torchwick’s cane and found a narrow angle to plant the barrel against the girl’s head. But in the fraction of a second between position and pulling the trigger, an ever-frustrating shield made its appearance once more. This time, accompanied by a slash from Jaune’s sword.

_*Ping!*_

The cane flew from Neo’s hands and she chased after it desperately.

As the girl broke formation, Qrow grinned. His iris flashed briefly of bloodlust, and he could see the cracks in the opposition become vibrant.

Emerald and Mercury sensed something sinister on an intuitive level, and went full defense. Even while blocking with their complete effort, the Huntsmen’s blows staggered them hard.

Mercury pulled his legs to shield his chest, when the heavy swipe of the sickle almost cut his heart out. The impact limited only to his prosthetics, but he was knocked out of the Tower all the same.

Emerald managed to cast a last second illusion that displaced her position, and still felt the sharp steel skim her belly. A superficial wound was drawn, as she escaped with her guts intact. There would not be a second chance. Unwilling to chance certain death, she launched her kusarigama around the fleeting Mercury, and grapple hooked to him outside.

The moment Neo recovered her cane, Qrow caved the point of his scythe into her skull. And the body collapsed into countless flaked mirrors.

In the wind funnel circling the Tower, Team ENMY regrouped on the flat of what used to be the wall of a building.

“That went about as well, as I’d hoped,” Emerald said.

“I thought the Jaune kid was supposed to be a pushover, but he’s turned into a real pain in the ass. Didn’t count on that,” Mercury commented, partly annoyed, but also partly impressed.

“Now, you know why I wanted to poke them first. ‘Evaluate the threat, and then, Eliminate.’”

“Cinder’s gospel.”

Neo growled, inspecting the gash in Torchwick’s cane.

“So, we done feeling this out? Cause I think I’m good and ready to go at this for real,” Mercury rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck.

“You can hang with Qrow? Not just the cockiness talking?”

“With all that demented training we had to do and my new badass upgrades? Yeah, I’ve got him. At least, enough for the plan to work.”

“Neo?”

The petite girl gave a prideful puff and glared, dead-eyed at the little red riding hood watching them from afar.

“Alright, Merc.” Emerald’s lips broke into a devious smile. _“Tilt ‘em.”_

Mercury revealed a matching grin, as he pumped a vast amount of Aura into his legs, and through his prosthesis.

The Talarion Strider hissed with a new vigor. The newly installed Dust Reactors started overclocking at the sheer amount of energy being channeled. His mechanical calves detached and folded behind his ankles.

It looked as if a pair of silver wings manifested at Mercury’s feet, as he began hovering in the air.

Even at a distance, Team RNJR and Qrow could see something big was coming their way. The five of them braced for impact.

Mercury drew back his right leg in a wide arc.

For one reason or another—maybe owing to the tornado swirling around them—the young man donned the appearance of a maddened wind god.

_And with a kick that conjured a storm,_

_The whole of the Tower tipped…_


	37. Blindside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Qrow + Team RNJR vs. Team ENMY wages on. A bitter and dirty affair between the honorable and the underhanded.

** Blindside **

.

_They say the key to a proper magic trick_

_…Or sleight of hand_

_Is in the Wrist._

_“It’s all in the Wrist,” they say._

_That isn’t true._

_Like the quote, and any other con,_

_The important bit’s always_

_Misdirection._

_You could be the clumsiest bloke in the world,_

_But if you make for a pinch liar,_

_You don’t have to have fingers faster than the eye can see._

_People will just **turn** the blind eye._

.

.

Ruby and Jaune took the small reprieve to recover and reassess.

“I’m gonna check on Nora.”

“Go,” Ruby nodded.

Jaune ducked into the floor below, and found Nora had calmed down somewhat. She was still clutching Ren’s unconscious body like he was on the verge of death. Otherwise, they seemed fine for the most part.

“Nora. I know you’re worried about Ren, but we need you.”

“But, Ren—he…”

“He’ll be fine. He’s stronger than this.” Jaune laid a glowing hand on Ren’s chest. As he thought, the healing of his Semblance had reached the limits of what it could do. Which meant, all that was left was for Ren to wake up. “Nora. The people who hurt Ren are still out there. They’re the ones who hurt Pyrrha!”

“……I’m going to smash every little bone in their bodies.”

“Yeah. They won’t get away with all this. We won’t let them!”

The teammates shared an expression of fury, as Nora collected herself. After securing Ren somewhere safe, they moved to rejoin the others.

Meanwhile, in the floor above, Ruby and Qrow watched Team “ENMY” from a distance. Their adversaries rode on the torrent surrounding the Tower, watching like vultures.

At that time, a voice echoed from the back of the Huntsman’s thoughts.

 _“Qrow. The Tower cannot fall,”_ Ozpin cautioned.

_“I know what’s at stake. You drew a pretty bad picture.”_

_“The synchronization nears a crucial checkpoint. If you can endure their assault for just a little longer, I’ll be able to provide some form of assistance.”_

_“I’ll try to contain my enthusiasm.”_

_“Just a little longer, Qrow.”_

_“Yeah. Well, that **‘little longer’** is going to last an eternity right now. The other team’s not messing around. They’re desperate and dirty. The kids aren’t used to fighting that kind of— Oh, what the hell now?”_

Hovering in the winds outside, Mercury activated his Semblance.

His Talarion Strider folded the metal from his calves, and sprouted wings behind his heels. Pointed and sharp, they bore a similar appearance to the swords Penny once wielded.

A critical amount of energy amassed in Mercury’s right ankle. Trailing gusts from the surroundings drew to it, coalescing into a faint image. His prosthetics shook uncontrollably, like a storm was contained within.

And all at once, a wide-arcing kick was unleashed.

The sky cracked as speed and force shattered the sound barrier. An apparition of a giant wing appeared for a brief time. And three waves of condensed air, wider than the width of the Tower, cleaved into the pagoda’s top, middle, and base.

The one aimed for the office floor was seen through by Qrow. Using the Reaper’s Semblance to pinpoint its vulnerability, he managed to slash it and render the threat harmless. Unfortunately, the other two waves landed cleanly on the lower levels.

The structure buckled as the blades of wind crashed through. It tipped and parted from its foundation. The pagoda turned from a skyscraper to a four-story building, as only the top levels were left intact.

Carrying Qrow and Team RNJR, the remnants of the Tower fell into the tornado that once protected it. Now, suspended in midair, caught in its violent gales like everything else.

Emerald, Mercury, and Neo wasted no time.

The trio hopped the distance, and dove into the flying building without a trace of fear.

.

* * * * *

.

In the office experiencing vertigo, Qrow and Jaune stuck their blades into the walls to keep from being thrown about. Ruby, on the other hand, had little problem with the jumbling environment, and sped to Nora. Using her Crescent Rose, she pinned her friend to a flat surface.

Without giving them a spare breath, Team ENMY reengaged.

Mercury bolted right for Qrow.

The young man dashed along the walls and skipped across the ceiling at blinding intervals. Tails of pale-lighted winds accompanied his every move. All the way, to the drop kick he imparted on the Huntsman.

Qrow did his best to hold his ground, but was knocked away to the other end of the chamber.

_“Oz! The Tower!”_

_“No matter. The synchronization process has been slowed, but remains uninterrupted. Also, the extent of the damage remains amenable for now.”_

_“Always full of surprises.”_

_“I cannot say for certain if the destruction continues. You and Team RNJR must do something.”_

_“Sure, just need to get rid of this flying brat first.”_

Mercury came at him again, continuously switching angles. The large movements offered equally large windows of opportunity. Qrow traced the flaws. The problem was, he couldn’t take actual advantage of them.

The scars of dark-red seemed to taunt his eyes. Ripples appeared and disappeared in a blink. Qrow grimaced at a thought. His opponent seemed well-versed in fighting someone with his abilities. A possibility that was all too likely with a sparring partner like Yang.

Mercury disappeared from his field of vision, followed by a steel toe connecting hard with his chin. The fleet-footed fighter caught him at a steep angle. The impact made him see spots. Qrow swung his sword and fired a few rounds that hit nothing. His bloodlust grew.

_There’s no way the brat can keep this up._

_That output, at the pace he’s going—he’ll burn out._

_He knows that, so… he’s trying to buy time?_

Qrow gave a quick glance to the fight going on at the other end.

_Is their goal to take Ruby’s team out first?_

_Kids need to hold on till I can get to them._

_“They won’t, old man,”_ Mercury grinned, as he delivered a vicious round-house kick that almost sent the Huntsman out of the room.

_“They won’t last, and neither will you.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Emerald and Neo tag-teamed Ruby, Jaune, and Nora with a certain ease.

Even with the numbers disadvantage, the only one of their opponents who could move freely was Ruby. Nora and Jaune were more heavy-set in their style. Not to mention, Nora required more buildup and a firm footing for her techniques. A difficult thing considering the floor’s constant slants and shifts.

As a result, it was the pair from Team ENMY that dictated the pace. Always with the initiative, imposing pressure at will. And Ruby’s group, having no choice but to play the reaction game.

“Bullet Hell,” Emerald called.

She and Neo emptied their magazines, a flurry of gunfire in every direction. Although, it seemed like blind aim, the projectiles curved and ricocheted off transparent surfaces. An effect caused by Neo’s mirror Semblance.

The result, was an array of bullets, carpet-shooting every space large enough to occupy a body.

Ruby and Nora could only take cover behind Jaune’s shield until the hail of lead passed.

“Ooh. That looked like it smart,” taunted Emerald.

“Didn’t feel a thing!” Jaune grunted. 

“Wasn’t talking to you, meat shield. I was talking about the one you didn’t cover for.”

They followed a nudge of Emerald’s chin to a body riddled with holes behind them.

“Ren?! But he was—!”

Ruby grabbed Jaune and Nora’s shoulders. Some of her Aura channeled through them, and the mirage of Ren’s dead body faded.

“Made you look~♪”

“YOU **BITCH!** ”

“Been called _far_ worse, by more frightening people,” Emerald feigned boredom, while pretending to examine her nails. “But I gotta admit, I thought losing the redhead would’ve just plain broke you. Instead, you’re trying to get revenge. Huh,” she scoffed. “Reminds me of another blonde I used to know.”

“Yang?” Ruby asked.

“No. I was talking about the monkey. Yes! _Yang!_ You know, your dear old half-sister you left for crippled. Can’t play the guitar or the piano?”

“Where… is she?”

“Dunno. Last time I saw her, she was facedown, floating down a river. Maybe the current took her to the ocean, or even back to Patch! Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know how it is. She refused this little job of ours, so she had to go. Nothing personal—just business.”

“……You’re lying. That can’t be true.”

“Why do you care? It’s not like it makes a difference to you if she’s dead or not.”

“What—?”

“I mean, you abandoned her after all.” Emerald gave a flick of her wrist, and Yang’s water-logged corpse manifested. “The things she told us about you and your team. _‘I trusted them. I thought they had my back. I thought they loved me,’_ ” she moved the illusion’s mouth. “But you guys didn’t—not _really._ Honestly, you could pick up a thing or two from your friends there. At least, _they’re_ trying to get revenge for Penny. Wait, that’s not it. What was the redhead’s name again?” She hallucinated Pyrrha. “Pyro? Pine Cone?”

“PYRRHA!” Jaune shouted.

“Pyrrha, right! I swear, that was the next one I was gonna say.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ruby whimpered. “You’ve done nothing but lie to us.”

“Whatever eases your guilty conscience, sweetie. That how you deal with the fact you killed Roman?”

“I…didn’t.”

“Oh, please. I don’t care, Ruby. I hated the guy. But Neo… Well, there’s a grudge there, to put it lightly.”

Neo snarled and flipped Torchwick’s cane end over end. Ruby felt a sharp pang of guilt. By then, Emerald finished recovering her stamina. Her next plan of attack was decided.

_That shook them up pretty good. Getting in their heads was easier than I thought._

“You wanna see your sister’s last moments? I can show you. It was Neo here, who did it.”

Neo brandished her thin sword and chiseled it into the illusion of Yang’s back. Blood leaked from the mouth, as Yang’s good hand reached out to Ruby. The arm struggled to hold up.

_“Ruby…”_

“Lies!” Ruby’s eyes pierced through the illusion and she rushed Emerald and Neo. Her scythe sowed a horizontal gash into the pair’s bodies. She already knew something was wrong by how little feedback there was from the weapon.

Glass exploded on contact, like a couple of frag grenades. Ruby’s defensive Aura dipped significantly.

 _Looks like those eyes can see through illusions, but not actual images. I’ll leave her with Neo. She should be happy about that_.

As Ruby tried to recover, Neo delivered an excruciating kick to her midsection. The little red hood knocked into a wall, separated further from her team.

Jaune and Nora tried to go to her aid, but was met by Emerald’s spinning blades. Jaune blocked the attack. Nora attempted to swing her hammer overhead, but the green-haired girl nimbly dodged the blow.

_With a hammer like that, she can only swing it on a vertical or horizontal axis. Too predictable._

_I’m sure you can handle Grimm and empty-brained amateurs. But you need to brush up against people, who actually know how to fight._

Emerald dodged another mallet strike, and launched into a rapid rotation. The buzz saw carved more nicks into Jaune’s shield, which appeared in Nora’s defense.

“I won’t let you hurt them!”

“Yeah, heard that one before. I wonder if Pyrrha always knew you were a liar.”

“What the hell do you know?!”

Jaune took a swing and missed. His anger telegraphing his every move.

“I know she died with a broken heart. Pinning her hopes on a boy, who failed to save her—friends that could never keep up with her talent.”

“SHUT UP!!! You don’t know anything!!!”

“But I do, _‘Jauney boy’_. Just like how I know you were never supposed to be at Beacon.”

“GRAAHHH!!!” Jaune swung again and whiffed it.

“You’re not a warrior, and you sure as hell aren’t anyone’s hero.”

“Damn you!”

Another slash, another miss.

“You don’t even have it in you to be an avenger. You’re just a _liar_ —making promises you can’t keep.”

“Don’t you ever shut up?!” Nora stepped in. Her hammer was ducked beneath.

“Do you think Pyrrha would even care what you’re trying to do? I doubt she ever expected anything from her so-called _team_.” Emerald side-stepped between the sword and hammer with a smirk. “That’s why she had to carry you all on her back. Without her, you guys are nothing.”

 ** _“”SHUT UP!!!””_** Jaune and Nora roared.

“Which ultimately got her killed; a weight too heavy for her to shoulder. I don’t know why you guys have a hard-on for us. It’s you guys, who got her killed— _and you know it.”_

Emerald grapple-hooked to a distance, forcing the pair to chase her farther and farther away.

“And then, you replaced her with Ruby. **_Awkward_**. I mean, it is, right? Just switching one out for the other. It’s been on my mind, and it might be rude to ask, but—did you make any moves on her yet? Does she know she’s just a rebound?”

“I’LL KILL YOU!!!”

“But you’re used to that, right? I mean, Pyrrha was just a rebound when romance with the Snow Princess went south.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!!!” Jaune continued to bark, almost frothing.

“You’re right. What you have. That. Is. True. Love.” Under her breath, Emerald whispered, _“Bloody Mary.”_

Just then, Nora’s hammer collided with Emerald’s cheek. Teeth spat from her mouth, and clattered on the floor. Jaune followed up by lobbing off one of the girl’s legs from under her.

“Ah!!!” Emerald screamed.

Blinded by their anger, Nora and Jaune butchered her body mindlessly.

“……Guys…”

When they both came to their senses, a heavily wounded Ruby laid before them.

“Ruby? RUBY!” Jaune cried, and started treating her injuries. “I’m sorry,” he apologized with tears in his eyes. “Her illusions! They—“

Ruby ignored his words and lifted a single finger, pointing to the far-end of the chamber.

_“……It was a…distraction…”_

.

* * * * *

.

 _“I’ve got one more burn!”_ Mercury voiced over comms, to his approaching teammates. “I think we can just light him up with you two here!”

“Save it for later! For now, stick with the plan!” Emerald responded. She then, turned to Neo. _“Hang Man.”_

While Mercury and Qrow were immersed in their duel, Emerald and Neo stealthily maneuvered around their perimeter. When another of Mercury’s kicks loosened Qrow’s guard, the pair made their move.

In concert with Emerald’s chained sickles, the handle on Torchwick’s cane shot out. They threaded one of the gears in the ceiling, and then, looped down. The hook wrapped steel wires around Qrow’s neck, while chains snagged his arms.

“Sonuva!” Qrow cursed, as he was lifted off his feet. The scythe in his hands shift into a sword to cut himself down.

There was no avoiding a solid hit from Mercury in this position.

Things were growing dire, but they weren’t unwinnable. If the three concentrated on him alone, Qrow was confident he could hold until Team RNJR reinforced. They were formidable, but experience told him his side would win in the long-run.

Qrow raised his sword and cut himself free from his bonds. Mercury dashed up to him. The Huntsman braced for impact.

…

…

But the blow never came.

Instead, his weapon was kicked free from his hands and caught by Emerald.

Qrow dropped to the floor and grimaced.

“You guys have some principle against fighting fair?” he said half-jokingly and half-shamefully.

“Why fight fair, when you can win?” Emerald gloated, and kicked his weapon to the storm outside.

“Damn…”

Running footsteps sounded behind Qrow, and he saw that Team RNJR had come. He greeted them with a bitter smile.

Any warrior worth his or her mettle had some skill in hand-to-hand combat, but that could only carry one so far. It certainly wouldn’t be enough against Team ENMY. And with half of Ruby and Jaune’s Aura depleted, and Nora’s handicap, the match was almost settled.

 _“Qrow,”_ a voice echoed.

_“Yeah, Oz?”_

_“Use my cane.”_

“…Well, I’ll be damned.”

Qrow took Ozpin’s cane from his belt, and Team ENMY’s confident demeanor turned into scowls.

“You’ve **_got_** to be shitting me…” Emerald groaned.

Qrow sighed with relief.

_“Sometimes, all the cheating in the world don’t compare to a thing called, Luck.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Qrow channeled his energy through Ozpin’s cane.

It was a strange sensation. He never remembered his Aura feeling so structured and formulaic before. It was probably due to the synchronization. In essence, it was reconfigured to be more like Ozpin’s.

The silver handle of the cane illuminated with a familiar green hue. It clicked and produced a long, curved edge. The spine rotated with glistening gears. If compared to Qrow’s old one, this scythe was much sleeker; thinner and more compact in body.

“What’s wrong? Got nothing smart to say?” Qrow taunted.

“I threw up a little in my mouth. Thanks for asking,” Emerald answered.

“So, what _are_ we going to do?” Mercury asked, at her side. “We went through all that trouble to disarm the old man. I doubt he’d let us do it again.”

At that moment, his Talarion Strider let out an extinguishing hiss. It indicated whatever ability he had used before, was now tapped.

Emerald bit the inside of her cheek, and twirled her gun.

“I’m working on it.”

“I still have one more gas cap.”

“So, you’ve told me. Hang on to it.”

“For what? If we synch up our best moves—”

“Just shut up, and let me think.”

“What other _possible_ time could I save it for?”

“We’re not betting more money after bad. What we need to do is wait for the right time.”

“We need to flip this, NOW.”

“You’ll know when to use it, because I will tell you. And that time is **_not_** now.”

Without looking, Emerald could tell Mercury was staring daggers at her. She may call him an idiot often, but her partner was anything but. He knew when he was being played.

“You’ve got me in the blind?” Mercury whispered.

“……Yeah.”

“We going to win?”

“What kind of question is that, Merc?” Emerald scoffed. “ _Of course_ , we’re going to win.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

“……I’ll explain later.”

“Counting on it.”

Qrow flipped the scythe in his hands and cracked it against the ground. Electricity blasted from the point and spread throughout what remained of the Tower. After his Aura finished its course, the pagoda’s position in the storm halted in time.

No more random bouts of vertigo, no further dissolving of the building. The violent gales ceased. Their surroundings came to an immediate standstill, as bits of ruin hung in the air.

Both Team ENMY and RNJR gave pause at the feat Qrow just performed.

“You’ve got a plan to beat _that?”_ Mercury couldn’t help, but ask again.

“Yeah… Probably.”

_So, this is the power of the Wizard._

_Salem told Cinder that he draws Magic from the Tower._

_The only reason Cinder beat Ozpin was because she had the Maiden’s abilities and the Headmaster was past his prime._

_…_

_We can still win this._

_We have to._

_Hm?_

Emerald felt Neo tug at her arm.

“What?”

Suddenly, the tug became a violent jerk as Neo practically threw Emerald out of the way. A piece of glass on the floor was crushed, followed by the sound of an object whistling by where her neck was.

Emerald fell to the floor. At the same time, Mercury and Neo whipped a quick-draw kick at the empty space. Their feet crossed and locked midair.

The invisible figure back-flipped out of harm’s way and to Team RNJR’s side. As soon as it touched the floor, the person revealed themselves.

Emerald nursed her tailbone, and was helped back to her feet by her comrades.

_And now, Lie Ren is back in play._

_Things JUST keep getting better._

She threw a spiteful glare and spat on the floor.

_Guess, we need to go with Plan B._

_Ugh…_

Emerald dread the next orders she had to give, as she whispered on their comms.

_“I hate Plan Bs.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Back in Mistral, in a quiet corner of the Azure Estate, a pair of dark figures stepped out from the void.

The two scanned their surroundings and found no patrolling sentries nearby. They snuck along the sides of the building, making use of the shrubbery lining the walls.

The pair came to a stop, below the window of their target’s study.

“Azure Scale,” Blake murmured, as she gazed up. “One of the leaders of the Four Noble Houses.”

“And only one of three targets on our list,” Adam added.

Blake lapsed into silent thought.

“What are we waiting for?”

“I’m wondering if I should go through with this.”

“They’re Salem’s orders.”

“I don’t obey Salem blindly and neither should you. Mistral could be thrown into complete chaos, because of our actions. The crimes we commit have lasting consequences, Adam. Even if we do them for the right reasons.”

“Salem already explained the aftermath. Only good will come from this. These humans _—_ ” Adam paused under Blake’s glare. “These _people_ are enemies, not only to our cause, but even their own blood. There’s nothing to hesitate over. We are doing the right thing.”

 _“Are you now?”_ a deep voice posed behind them.

They drew their weapons at the source.

“Blake, Adam, together again. How nostalgic.”

“Raven?” Blake gasped, sheathing her sword. “What are you doing here?”

“Making a call. Hush for a moment, would you?”

“Huh?”

Without a single care spared to the circumstance, and Adam still pointing his katana at her, Raven pulled out her scroll and dialed a number.

“Yang,” she spoke into the scroll. “Remember when I told you to be ready for my call because it would be important? I’m sending you my location. Get here as soon as you can. It’s important.”

Raven hung up and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The blood in her circulation quickened. Darkness within her Akuma Shodo pulsed at her touch.

And something that once lied dormant, was now awakening for the first time in a long time.

.

* * * * *

.

Raven’s blade lashed out, but was cut through by Qrow’s scythe.

The samurai’s image shattered into countless glass shards.

Qrow snickered, “If you’re going to hallucinate something, you might want to pick someone else.”

Neo gave a contemptuous frown.

 _“Our main priority is Emerald,”_ Ruby ordered. “She’s the team leader and giving out the commands. She’s also the weakest!”

The paradigm shifted, and the focal point of the fight became Emerald. Team ENMY’s leader sensed they were gunning for her and acted accordingly.

“Three Card Monte.”

Mercury and Neo joined her and shuffled their bodies. And then, there were three copies of Emerald breaking out of the encirclement.

Ruby’s silver irises gleamed.

“The real one’s on the left!” she shouted.

Qrow swooped on the called mark.

“Red Lotus and Juggernaut!”

Team RNJR split into pairs at the order. Ren and Ruby caught up to Mercury. Nora and Jaune pressed Neo.

Emerald shrunk when Qrow closed in on her escape route. In terms of combat ability, she was heavily outmatched. And the approaching Huntsman had the fear of death’s grim reaper on him.

Emerald pushed her Semblance to its absolute limits, implanting duplicates of herself in Qrow’s mind.

To her surprise, she felt no resistance. She wondered why, until Qrow’s body moved with a surreal motion.

As if time slowed for everyone but him, the grim reaper ripped his scythe across the air so quick, it produced afterimages.

Emerald collapsed, replaced by shattering mirrors.

Neo heaved a drained breath before dodging Nora’s hammer by a margin too close for comfort. After using her Semblance repeatedly throughout the battle, including sudden activations like the one previous, the effect started taking its toll on her body. And Nora smelled blood in the water.

She postured forth and swung the hammer down, but Neo was somehow quicker.

The slim sword found purchase in the girl’s chest.

“Nora!” Jaune yelled, as he activated his Semblance to heal her.

“No! Don’t! It’s a trick!” Nora tried to stop him.

But the deed was done.

As the hallucination faded, Nora’s figure was replaced with Emerald’s. The wounds Qrow had inflicted on her recovered.

_Not good._

_I can feel my Semblance losing its effect, and Neo’s running on fumes._

Emerald checked something to her right, and smiled.

“Break for the _other_ side!”

On her order, Neo and Mercury kicked up a cloud of dust to harbor the opposition. Team RNJR passed through the cover and found nothing on the other side of it.

Ruby and Ren immediately sharpened their senses, but couldn’t find them immediately. Instead, something much larger occupied their attention. They both turned their heads to the side, and the pit of their stomachs dropped.

Half the light in the office was instantly engulfed in shadow.

On a direct collision course, was the airship Team ENMY had arrived on.

Emerald wore a mischievous grin from the bottom floor they escaped to.

_“Blindside.”_

A resounding racket of wood and stone cascaded, as most of the airship’s front smashed into the top floor of the Tower.

The force sent Team RNJR and Qrow reeling. Shrapnel fragments cut their bodies. What furniture was left in the office knocked them around.

The airship and pagoda twisted around each other. Stilled after a time. Suspended in their new fusion.

…

…

Qrow pushed off the desk that pinned his torso. A painful grunt escaped him.

Ozpin’s powers granted a lot of things, but not the power to stop a full-speed aircraft.

He laughed a little, and didn’t remember the last time he wanted a drink so badly.

_“Hey, old guy.”_

Through his blood-painted eyes, he couldn’t see who it was…

But there was no mistaking that voice.

…

Yang drove the edge of her elbow deep into Qrow’s gut, at an upward angle.

Ember Celica let out a decisive bang that bolstered the impact. And the Huntsman’s body knocked a few feet into the air.

Qrow’s body would have flown, but Yang caught him and joined her arms around his waist.

Already in anguish, the Huntsman felt his brain numb as the world flipped upside down. His center of gravity out-of-whack. And then something hard, crushing his neck and spine.

Yang hefted his body and suplexed him into the nearby desk.

She slammed him so hard into the furniture and floor, the force created the impression of a second airship colliding with the Tower.

Even so, Yang didn’t let up.

She stared down at Qrow with burning, crimson eyes.

The life in him was wavering.

Faults as clear as crystal.

Her fist cocked back.

The afterburners in her arm flared.

…

_And the finishing blow fell,_

_With all the force of a breaking heart._

 

 

 

 

 


	38. No Honor Among Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yang dealing the finishing blow to Qrow Branwen, the fight between Team ENMY and Team RNJR draws to a close. But things rarely ever send so simply.

** No Honor Among Assassins **

.

_She hates fountains._

_Flipping little coins._

_Paying for wishes that won’t come true._

_All they do is shine._

_Shimmering little things._

_It gobbles them up and doesn’t care._

_Grave of shiny things._

_Grave of wishes._

.

.

_“Do it, Em!”_

_Shut up._

_“Tell me this team meant nothing! You conned me!”_

_Shut up._

_“You saved me. I trusted you. I didn’t want this.”_

_I didn’t want this either._

_“I came to care about all of you.”_

_SHUT UP!_

_“Do it, then! PULL THE TRIGGER!”_

Yang twisted and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were a jumble of confused and angry words. Something trapped her, beckoned her. Unable to sleep, but also unable to wake.

…

The girl found herself walking down a busy street she didn’t recognize.

It was broad daylight.

She looked down at her short legs. Her feet wrapped in tiny, cartoon-brand sandals. She was wearing boyish clothes, easy to run in. They were dirty and rough.

Yang realized she had the stature of a child. Small enough that her parents had to hold each hand, as they made their way to the city square.

She looked up at them, but they weren’t Taiyang or Raven. Their faces were distorted by black **X’s** scribbled in pencil. The more she tried to make out their expressions underneath, the more intense the cover became.

Still, somehow, she knew they were her parents.

The small family made their way to a fountain at the center. It was so wide the thing could have passed for a swimming pool. Its watery surface reflected rippling light on her face, and at the bottom, she could see all the shimmering coins people threw in.

“Honey,” came her mother’s voice. “Why don’t you go ahead and make some wishes?”

She felt her mother let go, and a pouch of coins placed in her hand. They never let her do this before. They said it was a stupid waste of money.

She knew why they were letting her do it today.

“…Okay,” she answered.

Her father let go of her other hand.

“You have to close your eyes and concentrate. You also can’t say the wish, or it won’t come true.”

“I know, daddy.”

Yang dug into the pouch and pulled out a coin. Her eyes closed. Her lips trembled.

…

_It’s fine._

_…_

_Just go already._

_*Plop*_

She flipped the first coin into the fountain.

_Go away._

She heard the footsteps start to scatter.

…

_I won’t cry about it._

_You never wanted me._

_SO, JUST GO AWAY!_

The footsteps grew fainter, disappearing into the mess of noise.

_I DON’T NEED YOU!_

_*Plop*_

_WHO WOULD WANT SUCH SHITTY PARENTS, ANYWAY?!?!_

_…_

_*Plop*_

_All you do is slow me down!_

_You’re the slow ones! Not me!_

…

_*Plop*_

The footsteps were gone.

_I got enough this week! I know I did!_

_*Plop*_

_…_

_…_

_Please…_

_*Plop*_

_Please, come back._

_I’m sorry._

_…_

_…_

_*Plop*_

_I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY, MOMMY! I’M SORRY, DADDY! PLEASE!_

_JUST COME BACK!_

A heavy splash sent water everywhere, as the whole pouch was thrown with all her might.

…

She was screaming.

She was crying.

_Please… come back…_

_I’ll be good._

_I’ll be better._

_Just give me one more chance._

_…_

_That’s all I want…_

She kneeled on the fountain’s cusp. Her hands braced her face fiercely. Tears poured between choking hiccups.

She was broken and unwanted.

There was some flaw in her she couldn’t see, but was plainly obvious to everyone else.

_I just want someone…_

_Anybody…_

…

…

_“Come with me, and I’ll make you whole.”_

She lowered her hands and saw the elegant fingers extend to her. Nails painted dark-red, like coals smoldering in a fire pit. The person’s voice captured her, so alluring. Irresistible to bear.

When she found the courage to look up, the most beautiful person she’d ever seen was standing there. Confident and strong. The very nature of defiance personified. Almost like she was a whole world onto herself.

Yang wondered how someone could have such a presence to them.

She stood, and saw that the person was not alone.

A smug, young man could be seen nearby. He looked as fragile and broken as she was. So very much incomplete. Needy, but too stubborn to act it. A painful similarity.

There was also a small, quiet soul. Vicious and prone to hurting people where it hurt most. But knew the pain that dwelled within, more than anyone. This one liked to hide her words and heart.

Another figure appeared, large and bright. A prideful spirit that challenged at any given chance. But as tough as it acted, it was really trying to hide the broken toy she was. Discarded and alone. A misfit toy.

Blistering star one moment, and shivering candle the next.

But it made her feel warm.

They all did.

…

…

Yang returned to the city square again, surrounded by bustling people. Her form was her own. Still, not a clue as to what was going on.

That is, until she spotted a familiar figure sitting to her left, on the edge of the fountain.

Emerald had her legs crossed. Mouth cupped in her hand, facing away from Yang. The very picture of defensive body language.

“Em?” Yang tried to get her attention.

“…”

“Hey—”

“Don’t come over here. I’ll kill you.”

“Hahhh… Okiiiie.”

Yang kept her distance, patiently giving the other time to speak when she chose. The crowd passed around in a sort of hypnotic way. She wasn’t sure how many hours she waited. Time was vague in a dream.

_I’d probably crawl into an embarrass ball too, if I was her._

“You saw all that?” Emerald finally spoke.

“Uh, yeah,” Yang worded carefully. “Was that… you?”

The girl made a sound of disgust. She squeezed the back of her neck, trying to build herself up to the explanation.

“My Semblance used to do this sometimes, before I got a better handle on it,” Emerald answered, still refusing to make eye contact. “The hallucinations come at random—usually something from memory. First time it’s happened in a dream, though.”

“Oh. Then, that…”

“Yeah. I don’t want to talk about it. Just— _*Sigh!!*—_ why did it have to leak to you of all people?”

“Maybe, it was subconscious.”

“Don’t get therapist-y with me. It was an accident. A horrifying one, at that.”

Yang scooched beside the brooding Emerald, and leaned in.

“What? You pitying me, now?”

“Maybe,” Yang chuckled.

“Well, knock it off. I don’t want your pity.”

“Yeah. People with abandonment issues usually don’t.”

“Bite me.”

“Hey, you got to see me at _my_ lowest point. Only fair I got to see one of yours.”

“So we can bond over tragedies? Don’t kid me. This doesn’t change anything.”

“I don’t know about that.” Yang stretched and rested her back on Emerald. “On the contrary, I think we’re finally starting to understand each other.”

Emerald pondered it a moment, before adjusting herself to sit back to back.

“I still hate you.”

“Sure, you do.”

“We’re not friends.”

“Sure, we’re not.”

They both thought back to the messy fight they had earlier. The words they exchanged were still raw. But in this moment, Yang acted as if to say, _to hell with that_.

The hallucination communicated how Emerald truly felt, and how she viewed Yang. Yang felt similarly. She thought maybe this was one of the reasons Team ENMY meshed together—because they saw a piece of themselves in each other and understood that aspect.

That was enough for her to move on.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.” Yang paused. “Do _you_ trust me?”

Emerald scrunched her face and made the “it’s iffy” motion with her hand.

“Come. On! Seriously?”

“If I didn’t, I probably wouldn’t suggest what I’m about to right now.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I need you to follow my lead on something. And I need your complete trust.”

“I already said you have it.”

“Your _implicit_ and absolute trust. I’m talking, blood pact, secrets die with you, under extreme torture, kind of deal.”

Yang gave it some thought.

And then, with a serious tone, she gave her heartfelt words.

“I won’t abandon you, Em. I swear to you, I won’t.”

Yang didn’t know how Emerald would take it, but she seemed to listen to the words for what they meant.

_“Alright. Guess, we’re in business.”_

.

* * * * *

.

The night before Yang left for her Semblance Trial, Emerald visited her dreams again. And the two walked an old memory of Patch.

 _“Do we have to speak here every single time?”_ she complained. _“It’s kind of creepy to talk in my mind.”_

_“Well, it’s creepy_ **being** _in your mind, but do you hear me whining about it? The school’s walls have eyes, and ears, and bullshit detectors. This is the only guaranteed safe way to communicate.”_

_“Sure we shouldn’t tell the others?”_

_“Cards close to the vest, Yang. Mercury can’t act for crap, and who knows how Neo will take the whole thing. She’s too unpredictable. This stays between us for now.”_

_“Alright. So, I set a meet with my mom. I should have a good idea about my Semblance before the big fight.”_

_“Better hurry. Merc’s family’s keeping us on a tight leash and a timeline. If we don’t get ahead of this thing,_ **we’ll** _be the ones pushing daisies. Maybe, we should get Raven’s help, after all.”_

_“From what you’ve told me, we need to handle this ourselves. We bring my mom in, and maybe they back off, but it’ll be the same thing that happened with Cinder; they’ll just come again, when she’s not around. The only thing we can do is jump them, and leave a scar to remember us by. This is a Team ENMY thing.”_

_“Fine, fine. I’d rather not rely on anyone outside the four of us, anyway. See you, when you get back.”_

_“Not gonna wish me luck?”_

_“Luck is for the dumb and the too dumb to cheat.”_

_“Such a cynic queen.”_

_“Whatever, lion queen.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Yang had just returned to Haven Academy and parted with her mother, when she received a call from Emerald.

“Yang. Some stuff’s come up. We won’t be back for a couple nights. Caught a lead on Cinder, and we’re following it.”

_Alright… So, it’s on._

Yang cleared her throat, and tried to reply as naturally as she could.

“I can come along. You know, I’d do anything to help—”

“No. We don’t need you. Just stay home, like a good little girl.”

“Em, I know things have been rough between us, but—”

“You _really_ wanna help? Maybe, you can point me in the direction of an airship that’s easy to jack. Otherwise, thanks but no thanks.”

Yang sighed.

“Yeah. I think I might know of one.”

Later on, she would sneak aboard the airship her team flew to the Tower. Taking care to hide near the Dust Reactor to mask any sort of energy signature she might emit.

Along the way, she filled her partner in crime on the details of her new Semblance and together, outlined a plan.

.

* * * * *

.

While her teammates engaged Qrow and Team RNJR in the Tower of Tamonten, Yang was secretly surveying the landscape from above. An ear kept to comms, tracking the progression of the fight.

From her perspective, the battle was proceeding as planned, despite some hiccups. But the situation took a drastic turn once Qrow displayed a number of Ozpin’s old abilities.

 **“I hate Plan Bs,”** she heard Emerald voice over the radio.

It may have sound like an offhand comment, but it was actually a signal to Yang.

_Things are going that bad, we need to use Blindside?_

In the wake of her inner thoughts, Yang’s scroll rang. She saw the caller was her mother.

“Mom?”

“Yang. Remember when I told you to be ready for my call because it would be important? I’m sending you my location. Get here as soon as you can. It’s important.”

“…Actually, I’m a _little_ busy—Okay. She hung up. Sorry, mom. One crisis at a time.”

At that point, Yang no longer needed to remain hidden. Emerald blowing the whistle to blindside them, meant her team wouldn’t be able to manage without her.

So, Yang started steering the vessel. A direct collision course was set for the suspended pagoda.

Once the autopilot was engaged, she ran below deck to brace for impact.

A few moments later, the airship smashed into the top floor of the Tower. The bow cracked open, allowing her to exit the front seamlessly.

Upon her arrival, she searched for the highest priority target. A find that was made easy, when the person in question, stood from the rubble himself.

_“Hey, old guy.”_

Yang could see he was heavily wounded. She needed to put an exclamation point on this, while she had the chance. Before her uncle activated a newfound ability or Jaune had a chance to heal him.

She activated her Semblance and dove inside his guard. Her elbow struck Qrow’s abdominal, like a spear. Then, combo-ed the attack by grabbing him, and transitioning into a vicious suplex.

The wrestling move crushed the Huntsman through a desk and into the ground. Yang could sense consciousness fading from him. No sign of defense whatsoever.

The Life in Qrow fluctuated with a clear light. It traced every weak point in his body. There would barely be a need to aim her punch at all.

Yang cocked her fist back and held it aloft. Aura fed into the prosthetic so quickly, a numbing sensation spread in her limb.

As Ember Celica’s engines fired on all cylinders, Yang dealt the finishing blow to Qrow. A punch delivered straight to the heart, where the most veins of light gathered. The resting place of the soul.

…

It was by far, the most ruthless act Yang had ever carried out.

But it came easily enough.

She was resolved.

Her hands ran hot, but her nerves were cool.

The rest of Team ENMY joined her from the bottom floor. Mercury and Neo gawked as though they were struck by lightning, but Emerald paid it no mind. The confidant walked briskly to her side.

“Did you find any sign of them?” Emerald whispered.

“No.”

“Damn it. We just have to roll with it. How are you holding up?”

“Are you talking about my condition, or about me having to put down my uncle?”

“The former, obviously.”

“You have my reading on your scroll. Like I said, using solely Aura for everything is killing me.”

“Yeah. Your levels took a nose dive.”

“Just that one punch, drained a _serious_ amount of my gas tank. Don’t know how many of those I have left.”

“Not much, I imagine. Alright, go energy efficient. Make use of Merc and Neo when you can.”

“Got it.”

_“Yang…?”_

They turned around to see the members of Team RNJR surfacing from the ruin. Ruby, looking on at what her sister had done with a ghostly-pale expression.

“No…!”

“Hey, Ruby.”

“This is another illusion. You can’t have…!”

“Still love your big sister?♥”

“You can’t…be…” Ruby strained to find signs of Emerald or Neo’s Semblance. But she could only whimper, “It’s not true. It _can’t_ be true!”

“…… See for yourself.”

Yang dug a foot under Qrow’s body and kicked it over.

Ruby and Jaune immediately caught him, and started checking him over. The glow of Jaune’s healing engulfed the Huntsman and closed his wounds. Every bit of the boy’s Dust and Aura went into the treatment, but no matter how much was restored, there was no denying the emptiness within Qrow.

They checked his pulse and his breath— _nothing_.

 _“She really did it,”_ Jaune’s voice quivered. “She really killed him…” He looked to Yang in disbelief. “Y-You killed him.”

The girl that met his gaze was unrecognizable. A cold, crimson stare, lacking any sign of mercy. Jaune had the distinct feeling that this was not the Yang he knew. She was changed. For how or why, he couldn’t possibly fathom—but it chilled him to his core.

Just then, a rush of power sent shockwaves through the chamber.

 ** _“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”_** Ruby cried the endless grief in her heart.

The world began to bend and blind by her silver sight. It was an event similar to when Pyrrha was lost, but on a grander scale.

Everyone in the room was bound by the overwhelming pressure. If things continued as they were, the Tower would likely be frozen like its counterpart in Beacon. Fortunately, one person broke free from the confines.

Yang zeroed in on where the cracks of light gathered, and pitched her fist with dead-eye accuracy.

Ruby’s ability cut out, as she clutched her chest in anguish. Falling to her side, she coughed violently, struggling to breathe. Yang’s strike to her solar plexus completely shut her down.

“Neo. Mercury. On your toes,” Emerald reminded them. “Conserve your strength, but assist Yang. Run the point, lion queen.”

Yang turned her neck to follow a floating scar, making its way toward her.

She bent down and flicked a pebble at it.

“Merc.”

The pebble bounced off the invisible person, and a moment later, Mercury sent a flying kick at the exact location.

Lie Ren reappeared and summoned a barrier to defend. The kick was stopped before inflicting any harm, but while he was distracted, Yang circled to his back.

He switched the position of his barrier to block the new enemy. Unfortunately, he was already caught in the middle of a familiar bully tactic, favorited by Team ENMY’s signature hard-hitters.

Mercury launched into a flurry of kicks that shattered the weakened barrier, when it came to his side again. Yang peppered jabs from the other end. And before Ren could mount any more resistance, he crumbled under the pair’s pincer barrage.

Jaune and Nora took action, but at that point, the swings of both their weapons were a hollow threat. Morale was nonexistent. Their edge and spirit was missing in every motion.

Yang almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

She performed an uncharacteristic take-down, tackling Nora by the midsection. A feat performed with ease, because of the slowness of her opponent’s wind up. She postured on Nora’s torso and pinned her limbs.

“Five Finger Fillet,” Emerald gave the callous order.

Neo appeared above the pair and rapidly stabbed millimeters close of Yang’s body, but directly skewering Nora’s. It was a technique done with such surgical precision and speed, only a handful few could match. Unable to fight back, Nora was the next to fall.

Mercury confronted the last opponent standing.

He vaulted over Jaune’s shield and delivered a downward axe kick. The steel of his heel knocked the boy’s head into the stone. And then, a foot stomp came after for good measure.

Silence fell.

Team ENMY took in the room, and found no one else to fight. They had finally attained victory in their long-standing grudge match with Qrow and Team RNJR.

It was one gotten by dirty and cruel means, and there was nothing proud to take from it.

But Team ENMY never let that bother them before.

A win was a win.

Results over means, any day.

…

Suddenly, something spiked Yang’s senses from the outside.

“HIT THE FLOOR!!!” she bellowed.

Emerald, Mercury, and Neo immediately went prone.

Yang’s Ember Celica hummed to life, and she felt it gulp her Aura, like a thirsty beast. But it was a necessary price.

Something was inbound. Something fast, and most-likely, deadly.

Her feet dug into the fractured marble. The balls of her front foot pivoted so hard, it sent new fissures through the floor.

“HAAAHHHH!!!”

Yang rotated her hips, and her knuckles met the point of what appeared to be a high-tech arrow. Its length almost matching her height.

She grit her teeth and put more strength into the turn. Her hair blazed, and the arrow splintered down the middle. Sediment dust kicked up from the resulting contest.

Just when they thought it was over, a second arrow came streaming their way. This one golden with flames.

Yang tracked its trajectory and opted to move out of the way, instead of parrying it. So, she dove for cover.

The arrow singed her shoulder, and pierced a burning hole right through the building. Contrary to the projectile’s width, it caused damage equal to that of an artillery shell.

“Bastards!” Emerald cursed, brushing the gravel from her head.

“I know this Semblance,” Mercury muttered.

“Yeah. Your relatives are _real_ assholes! Neo! Get an eye on these pricks!”

Neo conjured mirrors in the distance. Her sight extended towards the source of the attacks.

“But why would… Those mother—! They want to take credit for dusting Qrow! This was their plan all along!”

“Tone it, Merc. But I know what you mean. Killing us is one thing, but stealing our credit? That’s worse.”

“How is _that_ worse than trying to kill us?!” Yang shouted from her cover.

“I get if they have to tie up loose-ends or whatever. That’s just business. But claiming ownership over my handy work? **_That’s_** offensive.”

“No honor among assassins, huh? Well, I’ll be sure to give them your complaints, before I shove their arrows down their throats. ‘From, Emerald. With love.’”

“Aw. You read my mind. Neo? Tell me, you’ve got eyes.”

Neo gave a confirming nod.

“Okay, Merc. NOW, you can do your thing!”

“This is what you blue-balled me for?”

“You mad?”

“Oh, I get to rain hell and havoc on my asshole relatives, instead with this? _Nah,_ we’re square.”

Two more arrows flew past, and left titanic craters in the pagoda. The infrastructure would not last under prolonged bombardment. They had to put a fast stopper to it.

“Hey, give me a lift?” Yang held out an arm to Mercury.

The young man grasped it with a debonair smile.

“Neo,” Emerald called, “send them down!”

Neo pushed her Semblance to its breaking point. Only the bare minimum of her energies would be left.

A mirror, summoned from the shattered pieces of glass everywhere, formed before Mercury and Yang, like a crystal gate.

They stepped through, and were instantly transported among the clouds.

A small-scale hovercraft tread the air below. Its girth about the same as a skiff. But where it lacked in grandiose size, the owners tried to make up for in gaudy, ornate decorations.

The only reason Yang hadn’t spotted it earlier, was due to how incredibly far away it was from the actual Tower.

On its deck, positioned two individuals. One in fancy gold armor, and the other in blue. The similar designs gave off the impression they were a matching set. And along with their outfits, were youthful, steel masks adorned by each of them.

“So, Jupiter sent Apollo and Diana for this. Figures king douchebag didn’t have the stones to come himself,” Mercury snarled.

“They look like pure range types,” Yang observed. The assassins were armed with bows and arrows, but not much else.

“Yeah! I’m gonna enjoy beating the crap out of them up close! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! HAHAHA!”

With a vengeance, he activated his Semblance.

The Talarion Strider unfurled its wings once more and gathered wind to its cause. The engines powered, and silver trails danced to its howl. For Mercury, there was no moment more perfect than this.

Yang fell through the sky alongside him, prepared to do her part, and deliver Team ENMY’s personal message to them.

.

* * * * *

.

Blake tasted the bitter iron in her mouth.

She wiped her lips and tightened the straps binding the young teenager.

The study was a mess, littered with members of the Azure Household. Their leader, caught between the rug and Blake’s shoe.

“He was tougher than the intel said,” Blake commented to the other two left standing in the room.

“For you… maybe,” Raven flicked her sword to shed the blood from it. There was barely a scratch on her armor. “Take Azure back to Salem, and get yourself bandaged up. Adam and I will take care of the rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Good work today, Blake.”

“It’s… good to see you again, Raven.”

“Hmph,” the woman revealed the smallest of smiles.

Blake bit a piece of Bane to enter her shadow form. And in the next moment, she whisked Azure and herself away into the Never Realm. A tense silence followed her departure.

“Without Blake—” Adam started.

“We cannot capture the other targets. I am aware.”

“So, why send her back?”

“Because we were never supposed to capture them. Azure is different. He doesn’t deserve a death sentence…” Raven stared into the red reflection of her blade. “But the other two are fated for much worse.”

“Those weren’t Salem’s orders.”

“She’s given me full authority regarding the matter. If you don’t like it, then I’ll complete the rest of the mission myself. It might be easier without having to babysit a whining pup.”

“…”

“Or follow. The choice is yours.”

Raven cut open a portal and strode through it. Adam experienced some second thoughts before he went too.

The former master and apprentice arrived in a quiet meeting room. Only one figure was present, sitting at the head of a conference table. A woman wearing a lavish red gown and simple gold bracelets that chimed with a pleasant ring.

“I knew this day would come,” Vermillion spoke evenly. “The moment you returned, I knew you wouldn’t be able to put yourself above revenge. Argent was such a fool for trusting you,” she shook her head. “ _Branwens…_ ”

The word oozed with contempt.

“You’re nothing but warmongering savages.”

In the face of the woman’s ire, Raven grinned.

“Words that come with a lot of credibility. Especially, from a child killer.”

“I did what was best for our Kingdom. Your family was a blight and a curse on everything and everyone you touched. Yes, I stained my hands with the blood of your siblings. But it doesn’t compare to the corpses they would have piled, if left to their own devices.”

“Too bad we’ll never know.”

“But we do. Or do you and your brother walk the path of pacifists? If so, I’ve been duly misinformed.”

“You have a point there,” Raven shrugged. “Congratulations. You’ve found a legitimate excuse for killing unarmed children.”

She made her way to the head of the table, dragging her sword across the mahogany wooden surface.

“Any last words? You self-righteous, shit-eating, cunt.”

Vermillion pushed her chair back, and stood.

“I wish your daughter the best of luck.”

“…”

“There is good in her—a better soul than you or I. And she will come for you, and she will kill you. Be it her sense of justice or the Branwen in her, she will draw the curtain on your accursed existence. A rather fitting fate to leave you with, I think.”

Raven thought to answer, but held her words back. She instead, glanced at Adam.

“Go outside and make sure no one interferes.”

_“This bitch is mine, and mine alone.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_(Two Chapter Release today)_


	39. All's Fair In Love And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team ENMY finishes the last of their fights, Neo has a personal vendetta to carry out. However way the grudge settles, things between Yang and Neo will cease to be the same. Revenge or Ruby.

** All’s Fair in Love and War **

.

_“…”_

.

.

At the Tower of Tamonten, Emerald tried to peer through the surrounding whirlwind.

With a hand shielding her eyes, she stood in the opening caused by one of Diana’s or Apollo’s arrows. Struggling to see any sign of Yang and Mercury’s battle, she squinted.

“Nope. Nothing. You know, if they weren’t trying to kill us, I wouldn’t mind having them on-hand for hire. Sniping us from that far away, through all this crap? It’s impressive. Could give Inna a good run for her money,” Emerald mused. “How _are_ they doing, by the way?”

Neo cast her an annoyed frown. A palm-sized glass fragment in her hand.

“I know that’s the hundredth time I’ve asked, but you’re the only one who can see them.”

She held up the A-Okay sign. Shortly after, a distant explosion echoed from afar.

 _“Nice._ Think you can warp them back now?”

Neo thought for a moment, then shook her head.

“What? Why? You’ve still got a little Aura and Dust left,” Emerald commented, while viewing her team’s status on her scroll.

Neo only shook her head again.

“Tired? I guess, I _did_ say to conserve your strength. Do they have their own way back?”

She nodded.

“Hm, should be fine, then.”

The moment Emerald turned to face back outside, Neo started to move. Steps made as light and as quiet as possible to avoid alerting anyone.

There was a greater reason she didn’t want to teleport Mercury and Yang back immediately. And it had nothing to do with being tired or conserving her strength.

Closer and closer, Neo inched to Ruby. Little coughs escaped the girl, still feeling the hit she took to the solar plexus. She failed to notice her predator.

Like a spider creeping towards its meal, Neo advanced with cane-sword in hand. Only a few paces until she was primed to strike.

“Neo?”

She stopped.

“What are you doing?” Emerald asked, without turning around.

Neo didn’t respond.

 _*Sigh*_ “Damn it. We **_just_** finished fighting for our lives, like, twice today.”

Emerald strode from her waiting spot, and planted herself between Neo and Ruby.

“Yang totally called it. And normally, I’d never get in the way of your stabby-stabby fun time, but…” She whipped out her dual pistols. “…I made Yang a promise. I don’t let you do anything to Ruby until she’s around.”

Neo’s eyes went sharp, as they glared at her teammate. Her jaw tightened, and she scraped the point of her umbrella against the floor. Back and forth. Mind-numbing screeches, likened to nails on a chalkboard cried out.

_“After what’s happened today, I can’t believe_ **this** _, right here,_

_Is the moment I’m actually afraid I might die...”_

.

* * * * *

.

“It cannot be my place to die here. Please, I will give you anything to spare my life,” a man in an expensive suit pleaded.

“What can you offer someone that has everything he wants?”

Adam broke into a sinister smile, while hovering his katana around Sable’s layered neck.

Raven looked on at the interrogation with disinterest. Her apprentice had grown to be quite the boring sadist under Salem’s thumb. But she supposed it was _that_ very aspect that made him a good hound. Rabid, immoral, simple to please, and a certain pension for relying on baser instincts. Not to mention the ease in manipulability.

The Witch had learned her lesson after Raven’s betrayal.

She breathed a tired sigh.

Currently, White Fang members were looting the Sable estate. The Faction was also in the process of dissolving into the lesser families. Apparently, the House was originally intended to remain intact, but something unexpected occurred.

The result of some broken contract, if Raven had to guess.

“If you have nothing you desire, I’ll simply provide you with something you’ve never known,” Sable negotiated.

“Like, what?”

“Depends on your interests. You are a warrior, so… weapons, perhaps? I’ve collected a vast number of treasured arms over the years. Stored in a secret vault only I know the location of. Unique, ancient, and powerful. They can be yours.”

“Interesting.”

Raven smirked, thinking that the Heads of Houses really were formidable in their own rights. Having a katana pressed against his neck did nothing to dull Sable Shell’s nerves or wit.

She pulled out her scroll to check it.

Still no answer from Yang.

_Things are going to play out a lot differently than scripted._

Raven made a self-deprecating smile.

_Maybe Vermillion’s last curse was the real deal, after all._

At that moment, a small Grimm bird perched on her shoulder. The sight of it caught Adam’s attention as well.

 _“Some unforeseen circumstance has arisen,”_ Salem’s voice drifted from it. _“Adam. Stop playing with your food.”_

The swordsman drew his katana through Sable’s throat right away. And the business tycoon collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to keep his blood from spurting out.

 _Formidable, yes. But what’s a rich man’s wealth to a dog?_ Raven thought.

_“That’s better. Now, the next phase of your mission may require some…_ **adaptation** _on your part. Due to the incompetence of parties not worth mention, your task has become that much more difficult.”_

“Lost a few pawns, have we?” Raven mocked.

_“Now, now. There is no need for petty barbs._

_I wish you and Adam the best of luck.”_

.

* * * * *

.

With a crash landing, on the air skiff they stole from the twins, Yang and Mercury made their clumsy return to the Tower.

“Couldn’t you land this any softer?” Mercury complained, while rubbing his head.

“I don’t see them. Ruby’s missing too.”

“Your sister’s probably dead.”

“I can’t get them on comms. You’re not the least bit worried about Emerald?”

“I would, but she’s probably dead too.”

“Mercury…”

“What? Also, where should I put these?”

His thumb pointed to the unconscious Diana and Apollo Black, who they ultimately decided not to kill. Yang’s excuse being, live messengers made better statements than dead ones.

“Fine. Stay here and watch them.”

“You sure that’s smart?”

“You’re a big boy, Merc. I think you’re old enough to know scaring your enemies is better than pissing them off more.”

“I don’t know that.”

Yang rolled her eyes and ran off to search for Emerald, Neo, and Ruby.

Meanwhile at the bottom level, Emerald draped Ruby’s arm over her shoulder. The two trying their best to put distance between them and the psychopath chasing.

“Why are you helping me?” Ruby groaned.

“Cause I’ve always wanted star in my own horror-thriller.”

“…”

“Why do you think? Yang asked me to— _at least, to try my best anyway.”_

“Why? Yang doesn’t care about me. She killed Qrow.”

“Listen to you. Your sister’s punch make you braindead too?”

Emerald continued to drag Ruby around, trying to keep away from the sound of Neo’s footsteps. Once or twice, she drew her pistol and fired a couple rounds back. It wasn’t very effective.

Not only that, but Neo was especially resistant to the effects of her hallucinations.

_That didn’t take long._

_*SCCRRREEEEECCHHHH*_

Neo strutted across their escape route. She flicked up her umbrella dragging behind her, and started spinning it. She could’ve attacked, but decided to wait for something.

“Welp! That’s game over. Can’t say I didn’t try. Sorry, Ruby, but I’m not willing to do any more than this. You’re on your own.”

Emerald let Ruby’s arm go, and the young girl dropped to her knees. Emerald then, made a clear step to the side.

Neo nodded, as if to say, “a wise choice.”

With a swift twirl, she unsheathed her full blade. Neo prodded the top of Ruby’s head with its tip. Now, there was no escape. A quiet fury emanated from her demeanor.

She wanted to see fear in Ruby, the little girl who took Torchwick away from her. Neo wanted suffering. She wanted tears. She wanted screams.

“I’m sorry.”

“…”

“I’m sorry for what happened to Torchwick.”

“…!”

There was no desperation or cowardice in Ruby’s tone. It offered Neo no consolation.

She inched the pointed steel into the girl’s skin, and drew blood. A steady stream of it leaked down Ruby’s face. She wanted this brat to anguish, but it failed to take.

Ruby only tilted her head up to stare into her eyes. With an expression so calm and serene, accepting of her fate, there was only peace.

It made Neo’s hatred flare once more.

She pulled back her cane sword as high as she could. Then, stabbed down with all her might.

…

The sight of Yang gave Neo pause.

Her sword lodged into Yang’s prosthetic. The point entering the palm and boring its way through to the end of the elbow. Pieces of armor and engine were skewered instantaneously.

“AGHH!! Freakin’ synchronizer…! Feels like my arm really got…!” she gasped for breath. “Anyway. Hey, baby♥~ What’s up?”

“…!”

Neo pulled back, and some of the inner wirings came free. Yang fell forward with the momentum. Her good hand rapidly worked to disconnect Ember Celica from her bicep.

“We’re done with work,” Yang smiled with sweat dripping from her face. “So, how about we go and get some ice cream? Come on, what do you say?”

Neo’s expression twisted in pain for a moment, before her viciousness returned.

She walked around to get another angle on Ruby, but Yang blocked her again.

“Neo, I need you to—“

Without waiting for Yang to finish her sentence, Neo kicked her in the face and stabbed again.

The sword was parried by the girl’s remaining hand. A long gash cut across her forearm. Blood dripped freely from the wound.

“Gah…!”

“Yang!” Ruby sobbed. “Why are you doing this?”

“Not right now, Ruby…!”

“I don’t understand—“

“Ruby. Shut up, and move!”

Neo tried a feint, and then came from above. But Yang grabbed the scruff of Ruby’s hood to pull her away.

They ended up tumbling across the floor, still whole.

“Neo! I won’t let you do this!”

“…!”

“I can’t!”

Yang exhaled an exhausted breath.

Taking out Qrow, the assassin twins, getting here and receiving Neo’s attack. All of it left Yang barely able to move. A loss of her senses was starting to set in.

“You get it, right?” she tried. “If you want to kill Ruby, you have to kill me too.”

Neo shook her head.

“Come on, you had to see this cliché coming.”

 _“I did,”_ Emerald commented from the sidelines.

“See? Emerald did,” Yang coughed. “……I guess, you were ready too. Cause you look like you’re gonna try… what I wanted to. Which is, knock me out first so I can’t do anything. Heh!”

She shakily got up to her feet.

“Problem with that is…”

Neo dashed forward, at the same time, Yang activated her Semblance. With her injured arm, she threw a body blow aimed right for the liver.

Neo stuttered, and Yang felt the punch find purchase.

But to her dismay, the girl was still standing. Not only that, but Neo took the blow and continued towards Ruby. She had prepared and braced for it, despite the connection.

_It was a pathetic try, after all…_

_I nailed that shot in sparring, so Neo revealed it on purpose to bait me._

_Damn it…_

As the petite girl went for another thrust, Yang caught the blade with her bare hand. The sharp steel stopped only millimeters away from braining Ruby between the eyes. In fact, it still could, since the sword was slippery with blood.

Yang focused every ounce of her willpower into holding it tight.

Neo gave her an empty frown. It wouldn’t take much. A flick of her wrist and she’d filet Yang’s fingers off like sausage links. It would be so easy.

While Neo contemplated it, Yang used her brute strength to throw the girl back.

Her left arm was quickly becoming a mangled piece of flesh. So close to just keeling over. And Neo had an idea of what to do.

The petite girl launched another thrust at Ruby, but angled it oddly.

When Yang went to block again, the point of attack changed direction. Neo sunk the sword into Yang’s left shoulder, down to the hilt.

Her back met the wall, and she was nailed to it. The pain she was already experiencing, doubled-over. It wasn’t just the damage, but the threat that lay there.

If Yang moved just a little bit wrong, she could easily lose her remaining arm.

Neo revealed her sadness at having to resort to that.

She let go of the handle, and tiptoed to brush the bangs from Yang’s forehead. As if to say, “Understand? It’s over”, Neo planted a gentle kiss there.

_Don’t screw with me._

_…_

_Don’t screw with me!_

When Neo turned away, Yang grasped her collar and pulled her close again.

“You think I’ll give up if it’s to save my arm?”

The wound was excruciating, but she blocked it out.

“I’ll give you my arm. I’ll give you my life. I already prepared myself to give you everything!”

“…”

“It’s not even about Ruby, anymore. I decided this a long time ago.”

“…?”

“I love you…”

“…”

“But I can’t love you, if you kill Ruby. Do you understand that?”

Neo met her gaze and tried to break away, but Yang held her in a death grip.

“If you think I’ll want revenge after this, I won’t. If you think I can forgive you with time, I won’t. You’ll never see me again.”

“…”

“Do you think anyone else could ever love you like I do?”

“…?”

“I’m one of a kind, you know… You’ll never meet someone like me, not for the rest of your life,” Yang panted. “No one will care. No one will matter. Not like I do.”

“…!”

She tried to wrench Yang’s hand off, but couldn’t.

“Is some dead guy more important than me?”

“…!!!”

Neo punched Yang’s cheek.

“Hahaha…That’s the first time you’ve ever punched me. I didn’t know you could.”

She punched her again.

“No one will ever be nice to you, like I am. No one else will feel as warm, as I do. I’m all you’ve got, Neo. I’m the only real thing in your life.”

“…!!!”

“And I don’t want to lose you either. I love you, and I don’t want to stop loving you.”

“…..!!!!!”

 _Unfair!_ Neo screamed inside, through the tears streaming down her face.

_Unfair!_

_Always unfair!_

_This person,_

_Ever since this person appeared_

_Has always been unfair to me!_

_I hate you!_

“Hahaha…! Yeah.” Dark circles were forming around Yang’s eyes. “It’s such a dirty trick— _but I don’t care._ I’ll resort to anything right now…”

_Get out of my way!_

“Not gonna. Only this one time… probably.”

_I have to kill Ruby!_

“You don’t have to do anything. Just do nothing.”

_I can’t let her live! I’ll never forget what she’s done! I’ll never forgive her!_

“I’m not asking you to forgive or forget anything. I’m telling you to understand there’s nothing more important to you than me. Not Torchwick, not revenge, nothing. Or else,” Yang showed a crooked grin. “I think my pride might get a little hurt.”

_You don’t understand!_

“I don’t. I also don’t care.”

_You’re so selfish!_

“Ehehe… I’m also a little jealous. You’re all mine… I don’t want you to put anything above me.”

_You’re so stupid! I hate you!_

“…Your influence caused this.”

_I wish you’d die!_

“If you could kill me… you would’ve done it already♪”

“…”

“Come on, baby… Just… Just let this go… For me?”

The numbness that had been spreading in Yang’s body was almost finished running its course.

…

_Why can’t you just let me have this?_

“I’m giving you my everything already… and you still want more? Heh… don’t be so greedy…”

_“…”_

“Mmm…”

The light was fading from Yang’s eyes.

…

“I love you… _Neo…”_

She lost consciousness, and any tension in her muscles released.

The blade still stuck to her shoulder would have severed her arm, but Neo quickly took it out, and supported Yang’s limp frame.

_Unfair._

_This person is so unfair…_

She saw Ruby out the corner of her eye, but the body in her arms held her down. Neo hadn’t really noticed how heavy Yang was till now. How much she weighed on her. Not just physically.

…

…

“…aah…ah….”

“aaAahHHhHhHHHHH!!!”

Neo’s vocal cords strained, as she cried.

It hurt so much, but she couldn’t stop.

_And there, she stayed for a while._

_The not-so-quiet girl, weighed down by the love in her arms._

 

 


	40. Black Feathered Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle between Team ENMY and Team RNJR ended, along with Qrow's defeat, the dust starts to settle. And Yang must face the aftermath of her decisions. A time not given sparingly as new events arise.

** Black Feathered Omen **

.

_“Uncertain times come with the territory.”_

.

.

A gruff voice drifted to Yang’s ear. Harsh, rough, but caring.

 _“I won’t always be around, kiddo,”_ Qrow said to her.

A phrase that would resound itself a number of times as she grew up.

It was the night a young, childish Yang found what she thought was a clue to her mother’s whereabouts. A night she dragged her little sister on a wagon, through a forest teeming with Grimm. A night their lives would have been cut violently short, if not for their Uncle who had come to their rescue.

Ruby was already fast asleep in her bed, but Yang was still in the living room receiving an earful from Qrow. A scolding that lasted for an hour now. And it would only continue once Taiyang returned home.

The firelight crackled softly as the two figures sat on the floor.

“You were lucky I got there fast enough.”

_*Sniff*_

“What the hell were you doing out there?!”

“I was—”

“You and Ruby could have been killed! Do you get that?!”

 _*Sniff*_ “I’m sorry.”

Qrow groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose.

The sight of Yang crying made him slow down. He was beginning to feel ashamed by the way he was acting.

_A grown man yelling at a girl, who’s practically in shock._

_That’s what I’m doing._

Yang gave a violent tremble, which prompted Qrow to grab a blanket nearby. He threw it around his niece and pulled her closer to the fireplace for warmth. After a time, her breathing slowed and her nerves settled.

“Alright, I’m listening. What the heck brought you out there?”

“…”

Yang sheepishly pulled out the picture with a note written on the back. From there, Qrow connected the dots.

“Geez, kid. You should’ve just ask—”

He stopped himself.

_She should’ve asked?_

_How many times has she asked us about Raven, and we just ignored her?_

_We’re just as much to blame for this._

He took the picture and set it aside.

“Look, I’m not gonna yell at you anymore. But you gotta understand, you can’t pull stunts like this. You have to be smart. Know your limits.”

“Okay…”

“I’ll level with you here, cause Tai and I have more than our share of blame in this. About your mother… she’s a sore subject for me and your dad, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have the right to know.”

“…”

“Obviously. How about this? We promise to tell you all about her— _when you’re older_. No secrets, no lies, just the truth. ‘Kay?”

“…Okay.”

“Hell, maybe by that time, I’ll even help you find her.”

“Promise?”

“……Yeah, kid. It’s a promise.”

Yang snuggled up to him.

“I’m sorry, Qrow,” she whispered.

“Yeah. Just promise you won’t do anything reckless like this till you’re older.”

“I promise.”

“Or at least, until you have a way to defend yourself.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t breathe a word of this to your dad. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“That’s the deal, then.”

He ruffled Yang’s hair. The Reaper’s Semblance simulated her tiny body being severed apart. Broken bone and torn sinew hovered like ghosts. Qrow wanted to take a drink so badly, but thought he should stay sober until Taiyang was back.

He couldn’t stop from worrying what life had in store for his “nieces”. Ruby inherited so much from Summer, and Yang was showing familiar shades of Raven. This girl he held in his arms, was the bearer of such terrible fate.

Qrow wanted with everything to protect her from it.

“Qrow?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for saving me and Ruby…”

He grabbed some tissues on the table and handed it to Yang, who had snot dripping from her nose.

“Anytime, runt,” he said with fondness.

_“Maybe someday, you’ll return the favor…”_

…

…

Yang blinked her eyes open.

As she lied on the floor, unmoving, she felt soreness permeate every fiber of her muscles. Almost like strings being pulled taut to the verge of snapping.

“Ugh… Am I dead?”

“Yup! Welcome to hell, buddy.”

“Has to be hell if you’re here,” Yang snarked at Emerald sitting beside her.

One look at the Tower’s mid-crumbling ceiling, and the memories came flooding back. A little ways from her, were the remnants of her Ember Celica. Its damage so severe, she would likely need to dedicate days to its reconstruction.

“So, Neo didn’t kill me.”

“Nope.”

“And only a busted-up arm to show for it. That worked out better than I thought,” she grunted, as she sat up. “And Ruby?”

Yang followed Emerald’s glance to the others scattered about.

Mercury was giving the air skiff they crash-landed a look over. The members of Team RNJR were conscious and crowding around Qrow. Observing them, was Neo, who stood guard over the restrained Diana and Apollo Black. The small girl caught notice of Yang, and quickly turned her head with a pout.

“She’s pissed I blackmailed her into not killing Ruby, isn’t she?”

“Ya think?”

“I’m kinda surprised she didn’t just do it while I was out.”

“I know, right? That’s **_true love_**.” 

Yang revealed a smile of relief. She wanted to walk over and give Neo a hug, but almost doubled over from the intense pain.

“Gah!” she cried, feeling needles shoot up her body.

Her breath became ragged, as she stared down at her badly damaged arm. The wounds needed disinfecting and stitches. Medical treatment that should have been provided by Neo or Emerald, but was disregarded for some reason.

“What the hell, Em? Couldn’t trouble yourself?”

“Why waste the effort when we’ve got miracle touch over there?”

“Yeah, okay.” Yang arched her neck in Team RNJR’s direction. “Yo, Jaune! Little help?!”

The boy only returned a loathing scowl.

“What? .... ** _EM!_** ”

“Hm?” Emerald grinned innocently.

“You didn’t tell them?!”

“Tell ‘em, what?”

“For fu—Help me up!”

“Alright, alright.”

Emerald braced Yang’s waist, and helped her to her feet. Together, they limped their way over to Team RNJR.

On their approach, every one of them, save Ruby, stared with so much hate, Yang and Emerald could feel the heat on their skins. The younger sister chose to pay them no mind. Her attention focused solely on Qrow’s sleeping face.

“Oh, no,” Yang sighed.

“Pft! What?”

“Stop laughing.”

“Pshhhsttt…! I’m not laughing….! _*Ahem*_ I’m not laughing.”

“You guys are such—”

  _“Oh, is Yang going to tell them now?”_ Mercury yelled from the other side of the chamber.

“You told Mercury, but not _them_?!” Yang exclaimed.

“Slipped my mind.”

“They draped his cape over him, and put a flower on it! Where did they even get a flower?!”

“Pfffft—I don’t know! _Ahahahaha!_ I jus— I can’t hold it in anymore! It’s just too hilarious!” Emerald wiped tears from her eyes, while launching into another laughing fit.

“You people are the worst…”

 _“Okay, I’m here,”_ Mercury joined them. “Have you done it?”

 _“HEY!”_ Jaune yelled. “You think this is funny?!”

“Jaune, calm down,” Yang attempted.

“Don’t talk to me! After what you’ve done, and joining up with THEM!”

“ _Jaune_ , I can explain.”

“Explain teaming up with Pyrrha and Penny’s murderers?! Explain killing your own uncle?! WHAT’S THERE TO EXPLAIN?! There’s not a single thing you can say to—”

 _“Be cool, Jauney boy._ _You don’t even have your weapons,”_ Emerald intervened. “And if you gave her a minute, or spared _just_ the tiniest bit of thought to your surroundings, you wouldn’t be so rage-y right now.”

Jaune growled, struggling not to lose his temper further. But it was Ren, who replied to the off-comment. His curiosity piqued.

“What does that mean?”

“I dunno. Maybe think, ‘why is this Tower still frozen in the air, and not twirling around until it’s crap in the wind?’”

“…?”

“There’s a storm outside, ninja boy. We were all bouncing around in it, remember? Now, we’re not. Why?”

“Because Qrow…”

Ren and Ruby tensed at the thought. Ren laid his palm on the stone floor and Ruby’s eyes glinted with silver. They both confirmed what Emerald hinted at.

Qrow’s Aura, which he used to freeze the Tower in time, still coursed the structure.

“But…HOW?!” Ruby finally spoke, her voice cracking.

For the first time, since holding Qrow’s unbreathing body, she looked at Yang in the face.

The girl met her gaze with a bitter smile.

She wasn’t the darkened visage Ruby saw when she first arrived. Nothing of the one that dealt Qrow the finishing blow. Or the one who fought Team RNJR with such ruthless disposition.

It was her sister.

Different in some facets, worn by experience, but someone she recognized all the same.

“Seriously, Jaune. Heal me up already,” Yang said.

Jaune was going to protest, when Ruby grasped his shoulder.

“Ruby?”

“Please. Just do it.”

“…If you say so…”

Reluctantly, Jaune activated his Semblance to heal Yang. A difficult thing, he found, since the ability worked proportional to his intent to treat the receiver. But after some extra effort, he was able to close Yang’s most severe wounds. Her Aura also replenished somewhat.

She opened and closed her hand, flexing her forearm muscles to check its condition.

“Nice Semblance. It suits you,” Yang complimented.

Jaune ignored her.

“What, now?” he asked testily.

“Now…” she concentrated. “… _I return an old favor._ ”

Yang’s irises flickered with glowing trails. Her Semblance revealed the lifeless scars that webbed Qrow’s body. It was an eerie sight. Devoid of any vitality, and matching the corpses she’d seen in the aftermath of _Dracul_.

She knelt down and positioned her left fist over Qrow’s chest. Her arm drew back, and then, she drove it right where she inflicted her last punch.

Yang’s Aura channeled through the strike and dispersed light into the pathways. Life flowed from Qrow’s heart. It spread to the ends of his limbs. A dull warmth returned to his complexion.

The Huntsman suddenly heaved, inhaling a deep gulp of air, as if he had been holding his breath until now.

_*Cough! Cough!* “Damn it, kid! You scared the hell out of me!”_

“More like, I _punched_ the hell out of you.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Qrow coughed again.

“No way…! How?” Jaune awed.

“That’s what I wanna know…! I’ve never known the Reaper’s Semblance to do _that_ before.”

“Yeaahhh,” Yang cockily grinned. “I’m a bit different.”

“Uh huh. You’re gonna have to spell it out for…me…” Qrow saw Ruby, whose expression was twisting between relief and crying. “Sorry, speedy. Did I make ya worry?”

Ruby tackled him and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her wails made even the winds outside sound quiet.

“I thought you were dead! I thought Yang killed you, and…and… _*hicc*_ ”

“I know. I know…”

“I’m just _*hicc*_ glad you’re—!!”

 _“Okay. Let’s give them some space,”_ Yang ushered everyone else away.

While they spread to give Qrow and Ruby their time, Yang and Mercury convened at the air skiff wreckage.

“No way we’re all going to fit into this thing,” Yang commented.

“ ** _All?_** Your sister’s team got here pretty well on their own.”

“Mercury. We’re helping them.”

“Oh, you mean, we could write them a sign, and they could hitch hike their way back.”

“Merc…”

“Yeah, fine. I gave the engine a look,” Mercury added. “Even if we made the tight squeeze, the thing’s built for speed, not load bearing.”

“We’ve still got the airship we came in,” Yang stated. “It’s junk now, but we should be able to salvage parts from the engine. Put something together that way?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Let’s get to it, then.”

Yang lead the way, and the two entered the section the Dust Reactor was held. A lot of machinery was scattered on the floor, and the wall panels were disjointed from the collision. They picked at the remains and set aside components they thought could prove useful.

“Hey, Merc?”

“Hm?”

Yang snuck up on him with a sucker punch, followed by a kneeing gut shot. The two-hit combo caused Mercury to hunch over and sit on the ground. He almost threw up, but was able to control the reflex.

“WHAT THE HELL—Oh… Right...! Tried to kill your uncle. Don’t know why I forgot about that.”

“Yup.”

“Hey! You plotted with Em, behind me and Neo’s backs!”

“Is that… somehow worse than trying to kill my uncle behind **_my_** back?”

“No. No, I guess not.”

“Uh huh,” Yang crossed her arms.

“……Look, I don’t know how much you know—”

“Em told me everything.”

“Oh…Okay. You see, my family blackmailed me and—”

“Em told me.”

“Yeah, I get it, Yang! Em told you. Just let me, huh? Alright?”

“……Go on.”

Mercury groaned.

“I’m… sorry. I really mean that. Should’ve said something,” he apologized.

The awkwardness of the words caught in his throat. He wrestled with getting them out, but knew he had to. It was an unfamiliar thing, but it didn’t feel wrong.

“It was my fault…” he paused. “Hmph, I can live with a lot of the things I’ve done, but icing your uncle wouldn’t have been one of ‘em.”

“Really? I thought you hated my uncle. Why would that be harder than anyone else?”

“Because he’s different.”

“Why’s that?”

“Come on. You’re gonna make me say it?”

“Tried. To. Kill. My—”

“We’re friends, Yang! There, I said it. Doesn’t matter who the hell he was, it mattered who he was _to you._ Geez, feels like I’m breaking out in hives!”

“It’s called blushing.”

“Can’t you just hit me again? Let’s just get back to you hitting me again.”

“Nope. We’re good,” Yang offered a hand.

“……This a trick?”

“Em also told me how much you wanted to come clean. How you were really going to do it, if she didn’t stop you herself.”

“...”

More uncertainty. More unfamiliarity.

But it didn’t feel wrong.

“So, we’re good, then?” Mercury asked her.

“Yeah,” Yang grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

_“Spades.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_“Tell me we’re at the finish line, Oz.”_

_“The synchronization process was stalled, due to Miss Xiao Long’s intervention. It has resumed, and fortunately, nears completion.”_

_“Good to know.”_

_“Qrow…There is something I feel, I must advise you on.”_

_“And what would that be?”_

_“You should be wary of your niece’s newfound ability.”_

Qrow thought about it for a moment.

_“Yeah, it_ **is** _something. Different from the Reaper’s Semblance, but just as dangerous.”_

_“That is not what I am eluding to.”_

While embracing Ruby, Qrow stared at Ozpin’s cane next to them.

“Why? What is it?”

“Huh?” Ruby looked at him curiously.

“Nothing, just nothing.”

Qrow picked up the cane and gripped its handle. A short surge of energy prickled at the touch.

“Uncle Qrow?”

“Hmm?”

“Before the fight, we saw something when we used my powers. We saw Professor Port and Professor Oobleck. They were talking about the truth behind—”

 _“Hey, old guy_ ,” Yang approached.

“Don’t call me old, runt. And don’t you go thinking this mess is settled. I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

“Thought you might feel that way. But I got some asks first.”

Qrow remembered Ozpin’s words.

“…Ask away.”

The Huntsman could feel Yang’s concentrated gaze, as she activated her Semblance.

“What _are_ you doing here? How can you use Professor Ozpin’s abilities? And why…”

In her vision, she could see green streams of light pulse from Ozpin’s cane to her uncle’s hand. It acted almost like an extended limb, the way the Aura pumped like connected blood vessels. Rather than just being a weapon, it appeared to be assimilating with Qrow’s body.

“Why does that thing look alive?” Yang pointed to the cane. “And why does it look like it’s growing _into_ you?”

“It’s complicated.”

He thought for a moment. The weighing between Ozpin’s caution and his trust in Yang hung on the scales. Would he keep it secret? Or would he trust her?

“I followed Ozpin’s instructions here.” Qrow ultimately leaned on the latter. “This Tower is one of few places in Remnant his power can be passed on. And he wants to pass his legacy to me. That’s why I’m here. As dumb as it sounds, I’m here to synchronize with Ozpin’s soul, if you can believe that.”

Yang’s brow instantly narrowed. The misgivings she had were clear to see. It made Qrow second-guess telling her the truth.

“The Wizard wants to _‘synchronize’_ with you?”

“ _Wizard?_ Where did you hear that— Did Raven tell you?”

“Never mind what mom told me. From what I can see, that _thing_ looks like it wants to take over your body.”

“It’s part of the process.”

“The process for you to become the next Wizard? I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“You don’t understand, Yang. I don’t know what Raven’s told you, but contrary to what she might’ve said, the world needs Ozpin.”

 _“Uncle Qrow,”_ Ruby got both their attentions. “I… don’t think we should trust Professor Ozpin either.”

“Ruby?”

“At least, not yet. We can wait a little bit, right? We don’t have to let the process finish right now. I think we should make sure of some things first.”

“Look, the both of you. I appreciate the concern, but I have to do this.”

 _“Even if it costs you your life?”_ Yang asked.

“Yes,” he replied with conviction. “Even if I have to become a new host for Oz, it takes what it takes. I don’t expect you to understand that.”

“No, I understand perfectly fine.” Yang’s left Ember Celica shifted from its standby mode to its gauntlet form. “It’s my fault I didn’t notice it early enough. This time, I’ll destroy it before I revive you again.”

“You’re running empty and with only one arm. What have I told you about being smart and knowing your limits?”

“You’re looking a little dull on the edge yourself, old guy. Besides, I’ve got _them_ to pick up the slack.”

Emerald, Mercury, and Neo had been keeping tabs on the conversation and taken notice of the disagreement. As they spoke, the trio readied to fight again. However mentally and physically exhausted they were.

 _“Yang,”_ Ruby called her attention. “Ozpin said the synchronization process continues as long as he’s in the room.”

“Ruby!” Qrow yelled, but she continued anyway.

“If you take Uncle Qrow out of the Tower, everything should be fine.”

Yang nodded.

As the figures began to encircle him, Qrow made one last plea.

“You don’t understand what’s at stake! Don’t you see?! This is just what Salem wants! She’s the cause of this!”

 _“ **‘Wants’** , yes. But the cause? No, the Wizard brought this on himself…”_ a dark voice echoed from the empty space.

Then, a familiar-looking portal ripped open in the middle of the office. And out from it, stepped two swordsmen.

_“Hello, little brother.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Time slowed to a crawl, when Raven and Adam entered the scene.

The air grew thick with tension. Everyone in the office shared thoughts that raced a thousand miles a second. A thin line kept the peace, but it would snap hinging on whether the new visitors were friend or foe.

Team RNJR was at a complete loss, never having met either one personally. They could only switch their attentions between Raven, Qrow, and Yang.

And then, the decision was made for them.

“Look alive, idiots!” Emerald hollered, as she, Neo, and Mercury tossed the members of Team RNJR their respective weapons.

“Who are they?!” Jaune yelled back.

“Our employer.”

“Then, aren’t they on your side?”

“Depends if she’s here to fire us, or not.”

As the whole room seemed to turn on them, Raven and Adam merely rest their hands on their swords. Ready to be drawn at any sudden act of hostility.

“Yang,” Raven turned to her daughter.

“Mom,” Yang replied. “Sorry, I didn’t call back. I was busy.”

“I can see that…… But I remember telling you how _important_ it was to be ready for my call.”

“Yeah. That was my bad.”

“We can’t change the past. I need you to work with me now.”

“And with Adam? … No thanks.”

“Yang, I need you to drop this petty grudge already. The same goes for the rest of Team ENMY,” her addressed Emerald, Neo, and Mercury. “Cinder’s life is on the line, or have you forgotten?”

Emerald gave an inadvertent twitch. Her guard weakened—but only briefly. In any other situation, she would have given in to Raven’s words immediately. But now, things were different. **_She_** was different.

Emerald had trust, however difficult and inconvenient it was to maintain at that moment.

“What’s the play, Xiao Long?” she spoke from the side of her mouth. “Your mom still have our best interests?”

“Not sure. Something’s off,” Yang answered.

“Well, hurry up and decide! I don’t like where this is heading. If she’s here to take out your uncle, why don’t we let her? It’s what we were about to do just two seconds ago.”

“I know, but this isn’t right. Something’s…”

And then, Yang spotted it. The source of her unease.

She didn’t exactly understand what it was, but it flagged all her sense of danger.

Through her Semblance, she saw bloody roots reach from Raven’s sword into her body. An image not so dissimilar from Qrow and Ozpin’s cane. The only major difference being, the heart beating katana seemed to have taken full hold of _its_ host.

_Damn it!_

Yang cursed herself.

How many times did she notice the forebodings of Raven’s blade? Only now, did she understand the sinister vibes surrounding it. It was dormant the last time, but in this moment, it exuded its own Aura—which likely meant, it possessed its own soul.

_“Salem presented me with the sword I use now.”_

Raven’s past words echoed Yang’s memory.

_Did mom know this was going to happen? Is that why she told me to be ready?!_

She couldn’t help, but think if she answered her mother’s call, instead of joining her team, present events would have unfolded differently.

_This is the worst._

_Even if we were at full-power, I don’t think we could take her. She also has Adam along._

_What do we do?_

_Emerald, Mercury, and Neo can still survive this._

_I can’t abandon Qrow, but they can. If I—_

One glance at her team, and Yang’s resolve faltered.

As if reading her mind, her three teammates met her with a firm stare that said all she needed to know. They would not abandon her. They wouldn’t let her take the fall for them. She was one of their own, and there was no turning back on that.

“This… might be the end,” she muttered in resignation.

“Well………shit,” Emerald shrugged.

“Think I can make one last, selfish request?”

“You might as well,” Mercury joined.

“Can you guys buy me an opening on Adam? I _really_ wanna take that bastard down before I go.”

_Fine =)_

Neo gave her a wink.

“Sorry, guys.”

“Yang,” Raven said sternly. “Stand down. We’re not enemies.”

“Actually, our team name says differently.”

“This isn’t a game.”

“I’m not playing. We’re not going to let you kill Qrow.”

“But you’re willing to kill your own mother?”

“I won’t kill you either.”

“How ridiculous.”

“Hey, I told you I don’t like ultimatums. Especially when they sound like scams.”

“……Fine,” Raven answered. “Have it your way.”

She drew her blade and sliced open a new portal. Without giving him a chance to react, she kicked Adam into it. Raven wouldn’t be able to avoid killing him otherwise.

The woman turned to the others with death in her eyes. She then, proceeded to cut her thumb on her sword’s edge, feeding it drops of her blood. The being residing within the blade took the tribute and blazed with unfathomable power. It was nothing like any of them had witnessed before, even for Qrow.

It was a strength that rivaled the abilities of Maidens. A force Ozpin’s Magic could only hope to match.

In that instant, Qrow cracked his cane on the marble floor, and enveloped everyone in jade-green light. Raven’s katana drew a wide slash that encompassed everything.

The Tower and the airship mangled in it, was split through. A great, red gash tore up the storm and sky itself. The crimson blight hung there for a while, like a wound inflicted on the world. It even dyed the landscape in its own colored hue.

What remained of the ruin were handfuls of bits and pieces. Raven’s dreaded technique practically wiped the Tower from the face of existence.

She landed on the ground with ease, staring up at where the building once was. There, she beheld her handy-work for a minute. Her pensive state only interrupted when a mass of shadows erupted behind her.

Adam and Blake passed through.

“What happened?” Adam asked.

“I destroyed the Tower,” Raven responded.

“And your brother? The others?”

“Who knows. We can investigate later.”

“I’m asking if you killed them,” he demanded.

“I’m not sure. I can’t control the sword too well, yet.”

“Salem will be informed of this.”

“She likely already knows, pup. But don’t let that stop you from wagging your tail for her,” Raven said, with a condescending bite. “Blake. How are your wounds?”

 _“I’m ready,”_ Blake answered. “Who are you both talking about? Raven…? Who did you kill?”

“We can leave that discussion for later. For now, we have a task ahead of us. Are you ready, Adam? Or did you need to consult your master first?”

The young man snarled, but argued no further. Whatever fate befell the ones in the Tower, the answer could wait. Right now, it was crucial that their dynamic was aligned. Adam, Blake, and Raven needed to work in perfect harmony— _or they could not hope to survive what came next._

…

The various mountains along the Windpath fissured and broke apart, like hatching eggs. Countless fleeting wings of black flew from its gaps. Some large, some small, but all in vast flocks.

They took to the air and circled the swirling tornados. Each of them cawed in a cacophony of bird calls. And from the soaring swarm, a single creature swooped down to meet those who freed them.

It was a Grimm unlike any other. Human at its base; arms, legs, torso, and head, but its stature was twice an average adult’s. It had a pair of grand feathered wings spouting its back. A long, jet-black blade wielded in its hand. Scaled, white bone crusted its skin in the fashion of a samurai’s armor.

And perhaps most worthy of note was the Grimm’s mask. An eternally fierce expression, carved with intense eye brows. Its nose protruded long, like a beak. It had a beard that bristled, adding to its wrathful features. Despite its unassuming size compared to larger Grimm, the being imposed an intimidating presence that dwarfed most others.

This was _Kurama,_ a Nightmare-Class Grimm. The only known of its kind to utilize an actual weapon and technique in its fights. Ancient records stated the tengu-like creature displayed an unmatchable sword prowess. And as was true with the other members of its classification, possessed a unique, disaster-level threat, equivalent to a force of nature.

Although Raven was sent to deal with the Wizard, her main goals were in actuality, to destroy the Tower, set the Grimm free, and defeat Kurama.

The katana at her side burned with desire. It hungered for the challenge, to test mettle against mettle.

Once again, Raven swiped her finger across its edge, and paid her tribute. The sword oozed with power as it drank the blood heartily. A mad glow dancing along its sheen.

She chuckled at the words commanded of her.

_“I seek the name of the strongest._

_And in defeating you, I will prove my worthiness of the title.”_

.

* * * * *

.

The group of Teams ENMY, RNJR, and Qrow tumbled through a violent vacuum, before being dumped on a hardwood floor.

The Huntsman collapsed after expending the last of his Aura in the transfer. Everyone else piled on top of each other, groaning from the induced nausea.

 _“What…the…”_ Taiyang could only murmur at the sight of nine people appearing in his living room out of thin air. His focus centering on three individuals in particular. “Qrow? What’s going on? How did you all get here? Yang, Ruby, are you two—?”

 ** _““We’re fine, dad,””_** the daughters answered simultaneously.

“It’s a long story, Tai,” Qrow replied. “Sorry about the mess. This was the safest place I could think of before Raven almost wiped us out.”

“Raven?”

“…”

“I don’t get it, Qrow. What happened?”

 _“Dad…”_ Yang spoke with a lamenting tone.

_“The Witch has mom.”_

.

.

.

.

** NOTES **

-The Tower of Tamonten is a reference to a deity of teaching, Tamonten. The figure is often depicted as holding a small pagoda in one hand.

-Kurama is a reference to Mount Kurama, in Kyoto, Japan. The area is home to many legends and tales of the Tengu. I would explain what Tengu are, but the stuff I can write about them could fill pages. Better to look them up on your own, if you’re interested.

 

 I wanted to write the Grimm something to this effect, but with color differences:

 


	41. Stranger Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle between Team ENMY and Team RNJR come to a close, and a surprise visit from Raven Branwen and Adam Taurus, Yang and company were forced to retreat. Now, they must rest and heal. The next turn of their fates is anyone’s guess. Branded enemies of the state by three separate Kingdoms, their journey grows ever perilous. Their challenges, more daunting. And in-between, the relationship between Yang and Ruby will never be the same.

** Stranger Bedfellows **

.

_She counts the days_

_The petals scattered on the floor_

_For the moment they can truly understand_

_One Another._

.

.

Within the innermost chamber of Mistral’s House of Parliament, the scheduled conference of the Four Noble Houses took place. Although, this and the ones previous, proved to be far different from the usual affair.

Sitting atop their elevated thrones, only two of the four members were in attendance. With the Sable Faction dissolved and Vermillion’s in mid-selection of a new successor, Prime Minister Argent and Azure Scale were the only ones present at the meeting. As if the Second Great War wasn’t enough, the state of the Kingdom’s council gave more voice to these tumultuous times.

“I believe that concludes our meeting…” Argent adjourned.

“Yes, Prime Minister,” Azure agreed half-heartedly.

The older gentlemen looked at the boy with pity.

Compared to the bright energy he’d shown when he first joined the council, the young Head of House now had a lifelessness to him. A distinct hollowness demonstrated in his every word and appearance. Argent could only imagine what kind of treatment he suffered at the hands of Salem.

“I used to think this room was too grand for a mere four persons to occupy. And now that there are only two…” the Prime Minister sighed. “The thrones have never felt lonelier.”

“…”

“Azure?”

“As you say, Prime Minister.”

Argent should have known better. The young boy probably viewed him as an ally of the Witch. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t true. More accurately, how could it not, as Azure was ordered complete obedience to him.

“I am sorry, young Azure. You may not believe me, it may not even matter, but I hope you can understand I never desired any of this.”

“……You are correct, Prime Minister. _It does not matter._ ”

Azure stood from his seat, walked down the spiral staircase, and exited the chamber. Argent chose to remain a little longer. Almost as if his throne demanded him stay in it.

His elbows rested heavy on its armrests. Hands folded and pressed against his head in depressive contemplation. Argent was always a healthy military man, but now was he starting to feel his age. A weariness he could feel down to his bones.

“You’re there, aren’t you?” his voice echoed the chamber.

From behind the rose-dyed chair belonging to House Vermillion, Raven appeared.

“All our discussions, the alliance we forged and the secrets we’ve exchanged. And you had never ceased to be Salem’s dog,” he accused bitterly.

“It would be more accurate to call me her _sword_.”

“So, worse? Not even a will of your own, but a mindless weapon?”

Raven revealed a self-deprecating grin and sat lazily on Vermillion’s throne.

“ _A sword can be_ **far** _from mindless.”_

“I allowed myself to believe that your hatred for Salem was true. I should have heeded Vermillion’s words… Her judgment was correct about you.”

“But you weren’t about her. Your dear old friend was Salem’s too.”

“You lie.”

“What would I have to gain by lying now? Inconvenient truths have a way of surfacing after one’s death. Especially when the one smothering it is no longer there to keep it below the water. You know that.”

Argent closed his eyes in disgust.

“Stop tormenting yourself over this, Prime Minister. It does not do to wallow.”

“We were supposed to make this world better, Raven. If it claimed a piece of our soul, or all of it, then that would have been the price! BUT THIS!!!” he roared. “I’ve cheated. I’ve remain whole and unharmed, while others pay the cost in my stead. I’d step down this **_very_** second, if it didn’t mean more lives taken from our Kingdom!!!”

“You’re a good man, Argent.”

“I am a **_guilty_** man! Remnant will burn for my actions! I have brought harm to the very things I’ve fought for by allying myself with you.”

“And what follows your regrets, Argent? Will you stop trying to bring good into the world? The Kingdom still relies on you. The Faunus depend on you. Remnant needs your strength, or it will perish under its fragility.”

“Am I to stay arrogant of my follies? You wish me to stay silent in my compliance?”

“I _believe_ you should stay the course.” Raven’s expression distorted into something unreadable. “You’re a good man, so you will do good. Stay whole, while I pick up the tab for the pounds of flesh. This is for the best, Argent. Do not waver— _For Victoria._ ”

Argent couldn’t stop himself from returning the woman’s words with skepticism. He cocked a crooked stare, trying to get a read on his former ally, now ally by forced consent. A glimmer of doubt may have been gleaned there.

But before he could probe further, Raven rose from the throne.

“Despite the chaos getting rid of Sable and Vermillion brought, things have settled down rather quickly. Just goes to show how much they _really_ meant to the Kingdom,” she scoffed. “Our civil affairs are in order. The middle and lower-class population are supporting Parliament now, more than ever. Atlas has begun its invasion of Vale. What action will you take, Argent?”

“…”

“Will you continue to complain and rack yourself with guilt? Or will you do the best with what you have?”

The Prime Minister grit his teeth.

“Ready our troops and the Grimm _Kotengu,_ ” he ordered with a difficult tone. “We will finish this war as swiftly as possible. The longer this feud ensues, the longer it will take to heal the wounds after.”

“A noble decision, Argent.”

Raven cut open a portal, and walked through it. In the same instant, the Prime Minister sank deeper into his throne.

He knew it was the correct choice. A move that would result in bloody consequences, but a necessary one.

The leader of Mistral caught glimpses of the future, how clearly the war would play itself out. Many may look back at this decision, and label him reckless and impatient. But that was not the truth of it.

_Better to lose thousands over a year than hundreds of thousands over decades._

Argent only wished to leave Remnant a better world than he found it. To stop the rot he saw seeping into its corners. Whether his measures were correct, he would let determined by those in the far future.

For now, his answer was aggression. Quick and violent, instead of a long, drawn-out conflict. And the shortest path to peace,

_Lay through the defeat of Vale._

.

* * * * *

.

It had been a few days, since Team ENMY and Team RNJR escaped the Tower of Tamonten to Yang and Ruby’s home in Patch. After the events following their grudge match, the assassination attempt from Mercury’s family, and the staged assassination of Qrow Branwen, the groups chose this time to rest and recuperate.

On the second night, Qrow left unawares to anyone. The synchronization with Ozpin had failed to complete. And with Ruby and Yang expressing doubts about the legacy process, he thought it better to see his task completed on his own.

And there, the teams stayed for a while, under Taiyang’s house and care. At least, until they inevitably decided on what path they would take next.

…

The sound of steel bashing against stone woke Yang from her sleep.

 _“Whuzzat…?!_ Ugh! Jaune…”

More impacts echoed outside, as she threw off her covers and sat at the edge of her bed.

Yang rubbed her eyes and stared around her room wearily. It was a strange thing to adjust to, not having lived at home for so long. Familiar, but not so familiar anymore. Her father kept her room the same way she’d left it. And so it stayed, with some exception.

An extra futon laid on the floor next to her bed. On it, slept Emerald and Mercury. It seemed they weren’t bothered by the noise outside, and continued to sleep.

Yang ran her hand over the bed behind her, and noticed Neo was missing.

_Usually never a good sign when I lose track of her…_

She pulled part of the curtain away from the window to peek outside.

The sun was shining and birds were chirping.

 _Morning…_ Yang thought with annoyance. _I remember when I used to wake up in the morning…_

She stood with reluctance. Her biological clock still keeping active hours at night. But Yang decided there was no going back to sleep now.

“I might as well get something to eat,” she yawned, as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. _“Hm?”_

Yang froze at the entrance to the dining area. The sight not quite what she was expecting.

Sitting at the table, across from each other, were Taiyang and Neo. The smaller girl enjoyed a bowl of her favorite ice cream. Her legs dangled playfully from the chair. While Taiyang seemed to be taking his morning coffee.

“Morning, sunshine,” her father lifted his mug cheerfully.

“Morning… Uh. What’s going on here?”

“Nothing. Just having a chat with your friend here.”

“With Neo.”

“Yeah.”

Yang traded stares between the two. Neo continued to eat her ice cream without a care.

“How’s that working?”

“Good. We’ve been having a lot of good long talks, haven’t we?”

Neo smiled with a nod.

“Uh…huh. What about?”

“About you.”

Yang gulped awkwardly.

“Riiiiight. Well, I don’t want to interrupt. I’m sure you two have… _lots_ to talk about.”

“Oh, yeah,” Taiyang answered with a knowing grin. “Lots.”

“Great! Well, I’m just gonna get some more shut-eye and—”

“Why don’t you call everybody? I was just about to fix breakfast.”

“I don’t know if that’s—”

“Come on, make the rounds. And get Jaune outside. Kid’s been at it since sunrise. I’m sure he’s getting hungry by now.”

“Eheh… Sure. Why not?” Yang accepted without enthusiasm. And in a quieter voice, while leaving, “It’s not like it could be anymore awkward than here…”

Upon opening the front door, she shielded her eyes from the sun. A little ways from the porch was Jaune.

Sweat poured down the young man’s temples, as he took a few paces back from a boulder twice his size. Then, in a burst of acceleration, he charged the stone. The shield braced his shoulder, and drove into the boulder with a thundering smash.

Existing cracks in the rock, heaved and sundered. The boulder crumbled apart, leaving only a pile of rubble.

With her good hand, Yang grabbed the towel folded on a nearby tree stump, and tossed it to him. Jaune caught it without looking at her.

She whistled. “Wow, Jaune. You totally beefed up since our time at Beacon. No joke.”

“…”

Yang waited a beat for a response, but when she realized there would be none, she shrugged.

“Alright. Well, dad’s cooking breakfast. It’s in the kitchen, when you’re ready.”

As she turned to head back into the house,

“How can you act like that?” Jaune asked, while wiping off the sweat.

“Act like what?”

“Like you’re not working with Pyrrha’s murderers. Don’t play dumb.”

“So, we’re doing this now?”

“Answer me.”

“Three days of complete silence, and now you want answers.”

“…”

“They’re my teammates. I don’t have to explain anything else, do I?”

Jaune tossed away the towel. He tightened his grip on his shield and brandished his sword.

“HOW IS THAT AN EXCUSE?!”

“It’s not. But I can tell, whatever explanation I give you, it won’t get through. My answer wouldn’t be good enough…” She paused. “It _isn’t_ good enough.”

Yang could hear Jaune’s intense breathing. She could almost catch how hard his heart was pounding. It wouldn’t come at all a surprise if he attacked her now.

“I don’t think you have it in you.”

“What?!” Jaune shouted.

“Revenge,” she replied. “Sorry, Jaune. But I _really_ don’t think you’re the type.”

“You think I won’t fight you? You think I won’t kill—!!”

“Pyrrha wouldn’t want this.”

“That means nothing coming from you!! You betrayed her!!”

“Maybe, but I also thought of Pyrrha as a friend. I still do.”

“THEN, WHY?! Why are you working with them?! Say it!”

“There’s no answer I can give that will make a difference.”

“Maybe, not! But I still want to hear it!” Jaune’s throat muscles became taut. “I thought you of all people…!! I thought you would be on my side for this…”

“Who says I’m not?”

He was momentarily struck silent by the response.

“You think I don’t want revenge for Pyrrha? I do. I always will. And, who knows? I might be the one to take it someday. But I do know one thing, and that’s the fact that the one to take revenge for Pyrrha— _won’t be you_.”

“And why do you say that?”

“You’re not the kind. And if you forced yourself, you wouldn’t be able to live with what comes after. It’d break you. And Pyrrha wouldn’t want that.”

“I don’t care what happens to me!”

“But I do.”

The boy felt a pang in his chest.

“You’re my friend Jaune. I respect you, I really do. Even if you hate my guts.”

Jaune struggled to find the right words. Torrents of emotion consumed his every rationale. Some part of him wanted to lump Yang with Cinder’s allies, and take his anger out on all of them. Another part remembered her as a trusted friend. But trust like that was almost impossible to get back, once broken.

“…I can’t forgive you,” Jaune spoke softly. “I want to, but I won’t.”

“I’d be _really_ disappointed if you did.”

“How about a spar, then?”

The question caught Yang off-guard. And when she turned around to look at him, Jaune’s intent was extremely obvious on his face.

“Spunky stuff, Arc. Any other day, and I’d gladly accept a session of beating the crap out of each other. But I’ll have to take a raincheck.”

“You really have changed,” he scowled. “The Yang I knew, would never back down from a fight.”

“You’re trying too hard, but you’re right. I have changed. Not that it would matter, since my dance card’s already taken. It wouldn’t be right to take you on before a certain others got a crack at me first.”

“…”

“Wash up before breakfast, will ya?” Yang ended with, before entering the house.

_Besides, a fight with me wouldn’t fill you up._

.

* * * * *

.

“Ruby!”

 _*Snort*_ “Whuzza?”

“You were falling asleep again, you dunce!”

“Sorry, Weiss,” Ruby yawned.

Sitting at her bedroom desk, Ruby spoke to her scroll’s holographic projection of Weiss.

“These secure lines across continents weren’t easy to establish, you know! We have to make the most of the time we have on them,” Weiss scolded.

“Sorry. Ren and I were up late studying the scrolls he took from the Tower.”

“You? _Study?_ ”

“Hey! I totally…yeah, okay, I’m still bad at studying. But the scrolls Ren found have helped me a ton! I’m finally starting to get a handle on my powers! Soon, I’ll be all _*shoom!*_ and _*kaploo*_ with my mind!”

“Does the material pertain to the Maidens or Ozpin?”

“No. They’re more like training manuals for people who have special connections to the Never Realm.”

“Hmm… If these Tower installations were constructed in order to train special individuals, I might be able to find reference material here as well. But it’s likely any documents of the variety were confiscated with the refittin—Ruby! Wake up!”

“I’m here!” _*Ahem*_ She wiped the drool from her face. “I’m here! Where were we?”

Weiss gave off a staticky sigh. “Your Uncle—You said he was searching for a Tower to complete this ‘synchronization process’.”

“Right. You were telling me you knew the one in Atlas?”

“I’m fairly certain it’s the Cerberus Tower, but I can’t imagine your Uncle infiltrating the security. It’s easily the most fortified structure in all of Remnant. Are you sure he won’t seek out the one in Vacuo?”

“I can’t say for sure, but I think so. The Tower in Vacuo is supposed to be different. It’s not safe for Ozpin there.”

“How do you know?”

“Someone told me.”

“Who?”

“…A voice,” Ruby admitted uneasily. “One of the voices I hear from the Never Realm?”

Weiss frowned with worry.

“I know what you’re going to say, but I promise I’m being _super_ careful about it.”

Ruby could tell she wanted to say something, but held herself back.

“I wish I was there…” Weiss expressed forlornly.

“I know. I miss you too.”

“That’s not what I meant! I meant, I wish I was there to help!”

“Oh. Okay…”

They both stared in silence for a moment.

“I do miss you, though,” Weiss added sheepishly.

“Yay~♥”

“Stop being so embarrassing! Anyway, I’ll have security heightened at the Tower. If your Uncle does decide to visit, I’ll make sure to imprison him without harm.”

 _“I wonder about that..._ Any word from Blake?”

“No,” Weiss shook her head. “Her last transmission said not to worry, which of course, is only **_more_ ** worrying! I can only assume she’s engaged in some other reckless behavior, while bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders, AGAIN!”

“That sounds like Blake.”

“Doesn’t it always.”

A knock came at Ruby’s door, followed by Yang’s voice.

_“Ruby. Nora. Ren. Breakfast downstairs.”_

“Oh, wait a minute, Yang!” Ruby responded. She turned back to the projection. “Weiss, hold on. Let me just get Yang.”

“No! Ruby! You don’t have to call her over. I really should be getting back to work anyway.”

“What? But you haven’t seen each other in a long time, right?”

“Please, Ruby. It’s fine. Stay safe, okay? I’ll contact you again.”

“Okay… Bye, Weiss. I love you~♥”

“……………. _me-too-bye_.”

The projection cut out with a zap. At the same time, Yang opened the door.

 _“_ Uh… You talking to Nora in her sleep?” she asked.

They both glanced at the girl lying on the spare futon, muttering incoherent food somethings in her sleep.

“No. I was just talking to Weiss.”

“Oh,” Yang scratched her head awkwardly. “How was she?”

“Good. Busy. Did something happen between you two? I mean, I know you both fought before, but still.”

“It’s complicated. Nothing for you to worry about. So, yeah. Dad’s making breakfast… pancakes.”

 _“PANCAKES?!”_ Nora woke with a start.

“Yeah…downstairs…”

Nora’s shining eyes dulled at seeing Yang. With a sort of somberness, she got up and walked past her. Once she was gone, Yang turned back to Ruby.

“Where’s Ren?”

“In the study, translating the rest of the scrolls.”

“Okay… Great. Well, I’m gonna go wake Emerald and Mercury so—”

“I’ll go with you!”

“To wake them up?”

“Yeah!”

“Um. Alright.”

Together, the two sisters made their way down the hall. As they did, Ruby couldn’t help but eye Yang’s missing limb.

“Shouldn’t you attach your prosthetic?”

“Ah. Well, Neo messed it up pretty bad, and I don’t have what I need to rebuild it yet.”

“What about the one dad ordered for you? It’s supposed to be the same make and model as Mr. Ironwood’s.”

“I tried it, but it feels a little too brittle for my taste.”

“I guess, but it should be good for day-to-day stuff.”

“Truth is, I just don’t like using it.”

“But—”

“And, we’re here.”

Yang kicked open the door to her room.

“Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready downstairs!!!”

She went to the curtains, and threw them open.

 _“AGHHH!!! Morning?! Who the hell wakes up in the morning?!”_ Mercury wailed.

Emerald threw her pillow hard at Yang. The two, then proceeded to get up with as much resistance as possible.

Once she shook off some of the drowsiness, Emerald gave Yang a critiquing look.

“Hey, you’re not using the spare arm.”

“You know I hate that thing.”

“You and Mercury said Celica wasn’t getting repaired anytime soon. You need to get used to the other one in the meantime.”

“C’mon, it performs like garbage. I can manage fine with my good hand.”

Without listening to her, Emerald strode to the nightstand and picked up the Atlas Model prosthetic. She then, thrust it at Yang’s chest.

“Put on the freakin’ arm, or we’ll put it on **_for you_**.”

Yang grimaced and took the prosthetic. A reaction Ruby didn’t fail to note.

“I don’t even know what you’re complaining about,” Emerald continued. “Since you can’t activate Dust, a more autonomous arm is actually better for you.”

“It’s a downgrade.”

“Boohoo. Play me a violin while you’re at it. Oh, wait—”

“—I can’t. Yeah, yeah,” Yang rolled her eyes. “Another cripple joke, Em? Really? Not so witty in the morning, are we?”

“Shut up. Whose fault is that, I wonder,” Emerald groaned and walked past her.

After equipping his feet, Mercury approached Yang, and took the arm. Its design matched the layout of Atlas’s Atlesian Knights. He hefted it a few times in his hand, and swung it around.

“You’re right. It is pretty crap. We should probably mod it later.”

“Got any ideas?”

“A few.”

He grasped Yang’s bicep and affixed the arm to it.

 _“I’ve got ideas! I can help modify it, Yang!”_ Ruby piped up.

“Sure, sounds good.”

Once Mercury followed after Emerald, the two sisters went to collect the last person. They found Ren face down in a pile of parchment, but had no trouble waking him.

As everyone convened at the dining room table, a deafening atmosphere permeated the air. On one side, sat Team ENMY. On the other, RNJR. And feigning obliviousness to the hostilities was Taiyang, who placed plates and bowls before everyone.

When they were all seated, only the sharp sounds of utensils scraping tableware and food could be heard. Although nerves were high, it was a one-sided affair. Compared to most of RNJR, who were on edge, ENMY was completely aloof.

“Can you pass me the paper, Papa Xiao Long?” Emerald requested.

“Sure,” Taiyang answered with the newspaper.

The girl took it, and quickly started scanning the articles.

“Let’s see… Raven and the Prime Minister have already stabilized the Mistral Kingdom,” she commented offhand. “I wished that took longer. She might have enough time to come after us now.”

“Doubt it. Moms will probably be too busy prepping for the invasion,” Yang answered. “That, and reorganizing the military rank with White Fang officers.”

“Bold move. They’re making the most of the Faunus equality momentum.”

“Victory goes to the bold. With Atlas already inching in on Vale, Mistral needs to launch their own campaign. Any more news on Vacuo’s _supposed_ declaration of war?”

“The Vacuo Kingdom’s ‘leading body’ has refused any sort of notion,” Emerald narrated. “Choosing to maintain a stance of neutrality— _as usual_. The more paranoid bureaucrats of Vale think it’s a ploy. Most say it’s an attempt to breed bad blood between the nations.”

“That can’t be good. Even if it’s only a minority that believe a war with Vacuo is possible, focus of the armies will split from two fronts to three. If Mistral gets a hint the eastern side is weakening, they might steamroll, while Vale’s attention is divided.”

Taiyang was unable to hide the impressed surprise on his face. He remembered his daughter knocking out at the first second of such discussions. It seemed she still disliked it, but had learned its importance in the grander scheme of things.

“Is Mistral’s military that good?” Taiyang joined the conversation.

“We were part of it, dad. If anything, Vale’s past attempt to attack Mistral is proof of their military superiority.”

“It was a half-cocked operation from what I heard. Vale’s main army will be participating in the next major conflict. Remnant’s best and brightest Huntsmen and Huntresses will be there. I guess if Mistral deployed their Grimm, it could make things difficult. But it still shouldn’t go down so easily the next time.”

“The Grimm are a big problem, but they aren’t the main issue. It’s the soldiers,” Yang ripped a piece of bread, and shoved it in her mouth. “Mom’s integrating more White Fang members into Mistral’s command structure.”

Taiyang raised a curious brow. “I know the White Fang bolstered the army’s numbers, but does it make that much of a difference?”

“If it was just about numbers, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, but the members of the White Fang make for hardy soldiers. Unlike Vale’s, Atlas’, and Mistral’s regular military, which have been mostly regulated to combat Grimm in recent decades—the White Fang are used to fighting _people_ because of the racism they faced. They also have plenty of warriors, who grew up living through the Third Crusade.”

“I see what you’re getting at. So, there’s a great discrepancy in war experience. That’s the point of Raven integrating them into the command structure?”

“Yeah. We also saw the differences firsthand at the Battle of Dracul. While the assault regiments made from Mistral’s regular army struggled, our regiment—filled with members of the White Fang—spearheaded the fight. The news credited our Team and Mom for the victory, but it was the White Fang that made it possible.”

“And these veterans are being promoted to senior ranks in Mistral’s army. That’s a bad match up for Vale.”

“Yup. Vale’s military is great at fighting Grimm. People, on the other hand? Not so much.”

 _“But there are plenty of great fighters in Vale,”_ Ruby argued. “I mean, the academies have students spar with each other. And there’s a bunch of veteran fighters like Dad too.”

“War is a different thing, Ruby. It requires a different type of experience and mentality,” Yang explained. “Vale may have the best Huntsmen and Huntresses, but most of them are used to fighting monsters without any _real_ intelligence. They’re vulnerable to tactics and actual thinking enemies. And then, there’s the moral aspect.”

“Moral aspect?”

“Slaying Grimm weighs nothing on the conscience, but killing another person? Officers of the White Fang have a survivor’s mindset, where it’s kill or be killed. Defend your right to live, or die. An enemy in the ground is one less coming after you, or your family in the future.”

“That’s kind of scary, but I kind of get it. I don’t think I could take another person’s life.”

“To put more perspective on it, it’s the reason why my team beat yours.”

Several utensils clinked in unison at the statement.

“…”

“If it was the Grimm, you guys could probably exterminate more than us, faster too. But we’ve taken on jobs hunting bounties and fighting rogue Huntsmen. That’s more or less what the situation between Mistral and Vale comes to right now.”

“Hmmm…” Taiyang pondered. “Then, what steps do you think Vale should take in its defense against Mistral?”

“Honestly? There’s no way Vale can hope to match Mistral at this point. Not with Atlas also coming from the North.”

“Unless?”

“Unless… They take some extreme measures. Measures the Vale leadership would never consider.”

“Still, what are they? Just for argument’s sake,” her father ushered, half-entertained but also, half-serious.

“Well,” Yang knit her brow. “They’d have to surrender and forge an alliance with Atlas, as a subordinate nation. A lot of assets and resources would have to be promised with little to no return, and Vale would lose some of its sovereign rights—at least, for a while,” she frowned and bit her lip a little. “But the Kingdom would avoid the worst-case scenario. Surrendering or being defeated by Mistral would be the same as falling into the Witch’s palm.”

“So it all still comes back to Salem in the end,” Taiyang sighed. “I know our government’s had some backchanneling, trying to arrange some sort of alliance with Atlas. But I also know a number of people are opposed to the idea. They view allying ourselves with Atlas as an Anti-Faunus action that could possibly provoke Vacuo into entering the war.”

Yang shook her head.

“Vacuo won’t enter the war unless they’re directly threatened. That’s the feel I got, from what Mom described about Temujin. But normal people, who don’t know anything, won’t simply believe that. They’ve stayed neutral for so long, but people are still asking when they’ll make their entrance into the conflict. Anybody would think it’s stupid to take them just at their word.”

“Even the most optimistic would be cynical about that.”

“As a result, Vale is being hard-checked. It might not be long until the Witch claims this Kingdom too.”

 _“If she hasn’t already,”_ Emerald murmured. She finished the newspaper and handed it to Yang. “Without Ozpin in Vale’s leading body, it wouldn’t be hard for Salem to sneak one of her agents in, or convert an existing chairman. I thought that one professor would’ve stepped up, but… What was her name? I kind of liked her.”

“Glynda. Glynda Goodwitch,” Taiyang answered.

“That’s the one. Her. She could probably put the Kingdom on the right track, but she’s busy with something else stupid.”

“She’s trying to liberate Beacon Academy from the Grimm,” Yang replied.

“Mmm!” Emerald ate a slice of her pancake. “Waste of time. The school will still be there. Not like it’ll grow legs and run off, if she joins the war effort, but hey, I’m not judging. You think it’s too late to make amends with Raven? Get back on her good side, before the land we’re sitting on gets glassed and salted?”

“What, like send my mom a fruit basket? Put a little card that reads: _Sorry for leaving without giving our two weeks’ notice. Do you think_ _you could hire us again?_ ”

“Think she’d go for it?”

“It would have to be a _really_ good fruit basket. The expensive kind—with truffles.”

“Eh, not worth the expense. Guess, we’re just screwed.”

They both shared a light chuckle. An interaction that made the members of Team RNJR twitch.

As Emerald swallowed down another pancake, she collected a second stack for herself.

“Hey, Jaune. Pass the syrup, would ya?”

The whole room came to screeching halt.

“What? I didn’t ask you to stare at me like I kicked your puppy. Pass the syrup, man.”

“…”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “I’ll get it myself.”

Jaune was on the verge of unleashing a barrage of crude language, but fought the urge— however overwhelming the impulse was. Eventually, placing the bottle in the middle of the table.

“Thanks, _buddy~”_

“Ruby, pass me the box of Pumpkin Pete’s,” Jaune asked, to get his mind off things.

“Sure, but…” she shook the box that only sounded like it had crumbs in it. “It’s empty.”

“What?! We just got that yesterday.”

“Yeeaaahhh. Well…”

He followed Ruby’s line of sight to Mercury.

Mercury, who had a giant bowl of cereal, practically speed-eating like a starved child on a sugar high.

“THAT. IS. IT!” Jaune roared.

“Mercury finishing the last bowl of cereal was the final straw? Did not see that being the tipping point,” Emerald commented.

“No,” Mercury mumbled with his mouth full. “Cereal’s a big deal. I’d totally kill over cereal.”

“You’d kill over _anything_.”

“Yeah, but I’d **_hungry-kill_** over cereal. Hungry-kill is different. More primal and vindictive.”

“Enlightening as always. Merc, give Jauney boy his cereal so he can calm it.”

Mercury bent over his bowl and licked the cereal.

“Real. Mature.” Emerald turned to Jaune. “I apologize for our resident seven-year-old. I do the best I can, but his mother just lets him do whatever he wants.”

“Don’t try to put this on me,” Yang protested. “His bad behavior comes from _your_ side of the family.”

“He’s this way because he isn’t loved enough! I’m the only one who’s ever taken care of him! You’ve never been around for more than two hours!”

“I’ve shown the boy plenty of love! He knows that! I have to work long hours to put food on our table!”

“Oh! Is ‘work’ what you’re calling her?! Yeah, I know all about it, Yang! You and that— ** _hussy!!”_** Emerald dramatically pointed at Neo.

The petite girl only remained silent, eating her ice cream, while watching the two.

“Well, MAYBE! If you just sexed me like when we were young once in a while, I wouldn’t have to look elsewhere for my NEEDS!”

“What, like butt stuff?”

“Yeah, butt stuff, man. Pay attention.”

“’Kay. Just making sure.”

Team of RNJR watched the whole exchange, like they were crazy. But when the pseudo-soap opera was over, Emerald and Yang sat down, continuing with their meals like nothing had happened.

.

* * * * *

.

After they finished breakfast, Team ENMY congregated in the garage shed outside.

“I wonder how many more times we can defuse the situation with something ridiculous,” Yang wondered.

“Uh, _indefinitely_ ,” Emerald grinned, while crossing her arms. “Your sister’s team isn’t the most strong-minded bunch.”

“Don’t push them.” She addressed the rest of the team, “Don’t start fights, got it?”

“Oh, come on. You know the ENMY motto: _Team Enemy! Making friends wherever we go!_ Wait—No, that doesn’t sound right,”

“Ha. Ha. I’m serious.”

“Hey, it’s not _us_ who have a blade or two to grind. You should be keeping an eye on the other side, instead of us.”

 _“Except Neo,”_ Mercury popped in.

“Well, yeah. Right. Except Neo.”

The three turned in Neo’s direction, as she sharpened her blade further to a point. She noticed and gave them a noncommittal shrug.

“Anyway…Don’t stab anyone. Neo, I’m looking at you.”

Neo pouted.

“You know…” Yang started fake nursing her left arm. “It’s starting to feel sore again from what you did before...”

Neo puffed her cheeks and swung her arms frustratingly. As if to say,

_If you didn’t get in the way, that wouldn’t have happened!_

A loud clanking of metal sent all eyes towards Mercury, who was fumbling with Yang’s old motorcycle.

“This bike sucks.”

“You mean, compared to the Mk. II,” Yang tensed.

“Yeah. It sucks.”

“Well, I didn’t have a mercenary’s income or black market connections when I built it at the age of twelve!”

“We could take some of the garbage bike’s parts, and mod it into the garbage arm, to make it not so…”

“ _Garbage-y?”_

“You said it, not me.”

Yang exhaled an exasperated sigh. “Let’s do it. Hopefully, this dumb thing will last until we track down Masa…”

While the two set to work on improving Yang’s prosthetic, their team chat continued.

“So, we should decide where we’re moving from here on,” Emerald posed, leaning back on Bumblebee. “Raven’s hunting us. Salem’s hunting us. Mercury’s family might want revenge, Apollo and Diana did _die_ back at the Tower, even if it wasn’t our fault. Mistral’s likely labeled us as traitors of the state. Atlas hates us for the Battle of Dracul. Vale wants to capture us for the Fall of Beacon. Am I missing anything?”

“Jaune’s team nearby.”

“Right, so I didn’t miss anything.”

“You need to stop underestimating them.”

“Relax, lion queen. I’m not. You think I don’t know we wouldn’t win a straight-up fight against them?”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Yang cringed at seeing Mercury rip off a piece of steel plating from Bumblebee, and start welding it. “Okay, so a lot of people are after us. Big whoop.”

“Technically, they’re after _us_. Not you,” Emerald corrected.

“…And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, you won’t get another chance like this. If you went back to Raven this instant, she’d welcome you. _Or_ you could stay here with Papa Xiao Long, and live out your peaceful days in Patch. You could even choose to join your sister’s team. They’d forgive you, eventually— _bunch of bleeding hearts_. You have your choice of a lot of safe picks, Yang. If you stick with us, you’ll only get burned…”

Mercury and Neo went silent with attention. Their expressions communicated understanding of whatever Yang’s decision may be.

The girl met eyes with each of them, and settled on Emerald again.

“Em,” she worded slowly. “If you **_ever_ ** suggest that I leave the team again, I’ll punch you in the mouth so hard, you’ll shit your teeth for a week.”

…

_““Pfft-!””_

A small chuckle made its way through the four. And as wider smiles began to creep in their expression, they erupted in a riotous laughter. The shed shook with their voices, guffawing and gasping for air. Their sides braced from the soreness.

When they settled down, Mercury and Yang continued their work on the mechanical arm.

“So, I guess the old plan is the same plan. We go save Cinder,” Emerald announced.

The other three nodded in agreement.

“And… If we have time, that is. I suppose we could do something about Raven.”

“Huh?” Yang gaped.

“That’s what you want, right? Either kill her or save her, you want to do something about your mom. It’s obvious.”

“Yeah, but you guys don’t have to—”

“ _Only_ if we have time, **_after_** we save Cinder. Got it?”

Yang had been around Emerald long enough to know what that meant.

She smiled to herself, “If you’ve got the time to spare.”

“Yeah. I make no promises.”

“Sure.”

…

“We’re gonna need to make tracks soon.”

“…I know,” Yang nodded solemnly.

…

…

_*Bzzzt!*_

Sparks flew from Yang’s prosthetic.

“AHH!!! Merc, what the hell?!”

“The synchronizer on this thing is janky. Pain receptor jumps from one to eleven. We should probably swap it out for the one in Celica.”

“Maybe, a warning next time? Using words?”

“Not too sure what those are.”

 _“Alright,”_ Emerald leaned off Bumblebee. “I’m gonna go for a walk in town.”

“To do what?” Yang inquired.

“Gonna see a lady about lining up some ducks. Or was it a dog? Be back by tonight.”

When the girl opened the shed to leave, a small corgi dashed in. Zwei made a beeline for Neo, who swooped him up and swung him around jovially.

_Doggy!_

The scene brought a smile to Yang’s lips. People harbored doubts and fears towards Neo on principle. But a pet’s unconditional love for anyone kind to them, let the small girl experience a rare and free affection.

Neo popped open her umbrella and started twirling it, while Zwei galloped on its top. It seemed she liked to put the dog through circus acts in place of boring dog tricks.

“You know we’re screwed, right?” Mercury suddenly said, while tinkering with the forearm.

“Yup.”

“Make a fist.”

“Okay.”

Mercury disabled something. “Can you move the hand, now?”

“Nope.”

“This is different. We’ve been on the bad side of people before. A lot of bad sides, but not this many at once.”

“We’ve been outlaws before.”

“Not with a shitstorm like this following us around. Try to move your hand.”

“It’s not moving. Well, I guess that means our team name just got a lot more fitting.”

“I owe you, Yang.”

She went silent for a second.

“Yeah? This a I’ll-do-anything, kind of deal?”

“More like, this isn’t your only chance to back out. Down the road, if you want to go, you go. I’ll cover for you.”

“Hey, look. The middle finger works.”

“You’re a class act. Try throwing a punch.”

Yang stood from the workbench, and flicked out a string of jabs.

“Well?” Mercury asked.

“It sucks,” Yang grinned.

“Everybody’s a critic…”

They heard the shed door open again.

“You back alread—oh. Hey, Ruby. What’s up?”

“Hey, Yang. I was looking for you. I was just wondering if you wanted to modify your arm now.”

“Ah, thanks for the offer, but me and Mercury got it done. It’s probably as good as it’s gonna get.”

“Oh…” Ruby’s voice trailed and faltered. “Are you sure, you don’t want to let me take a look at it? You know I’m a decent weapon tech.”

 _“Hey,_ _I’ve tricked out my own prosthetics for years and helped Yang’s every maintenance and upgrade,”_ Mercury scoffed. “I don’t think—Ah!”

Yang whacked the back of his head.

“Don’t mind him,” she tried to smile. “He’s…He’s dumb.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry,” Ruby said, as she started backing out of the door. “I’ll just leave you guys alone.”

“Ruby?” But before Yang could say more, only rose petals were left in her sister’s wake. “Yeah, that’s about right.”

“That was weird. Was she upset? I think she was upset.”

“Yeah, cause you yelled at her.”

“I didn’t _yell_ at her. And she was the one, who insulted my handiwork.”

“That wasn’t what she— _never mind._ ”

Yang let out a long groan, while dragging her hand down her face.

_Just one thing left, before I go…_

.

* * * * *

.

…

…

As she stood there, she felt the ocean breeze weave through her hair, like cool gentle fingers. The sun was sitting closer to the late afternoon, no longer as intense as it was in the morning. The leaves of the trees bent and fluttered in choruses.

Yang always liked it here.

She stared off the edge of the cliff, down at the crashing waves below. Memories of asking her parents if she could survive the jump came flooding in. A father worried she would fall, and lectured her. A baby sister who would chase her too closely for comfort. And of course,

A superhero mother, who would let her see if she could fly, but catch her if she couldn’t.

_“Hey, Mom…”_

Yang looked to the gravestone of Summer Rose.

“Sorry, I didn’t visit when I was here last time. Things were pretty hectic, and there was this whole thing with my team assassinating Qrow. It worked out, though! Saved their butts. Saved the day. Saved Ruby, and even Qrow! I had to kill him first. It’s complicated. Hehe!”

She folded her legs under her and sat before the grave. Neo kneeled beside, and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“This is Neo. She’s, uh… _special_ to me. I don’t know if you’d approve. The jury’s still out with dad, but I think he’s okay with it? She can be a little much, but—I don’t know. It’s kind of a challenge and I like it. Neo doesn’t say much, but there’s nothing really _quiet_ about her. _Heh…_ … She makes me happy, so I guess that’s all that really matters.”

Yang breathed through her nose, and tried to remember how her mother smelled. Summer’s fragrance, as she held Yang to her chest. She remembered the scent of a garden.

“There’s a cocky guy on our team, Mercury. He really did me over one time, like a BIG one time… but I think I’m _almost_ over it now. We fight a lot. I mean, alongside each other. Although, we do fight against each other a lot too. It’s a secret, but he’s not as douchey as he wants everyone to think. I wanted to introduce you, but he said next time.”

Yang remembered the way Summer sang. Her voice traveling the air like a bell. There were poems she’d sometimes recite, with a soft melody in between—from some obscure book or story.

“Our leader’s Emerald. She’s really rough around the edges… if her edges were knives coated in poison. Hahaha… It took a long time to be friends with her. I bet you could’ve made her open up in like, ten minutes. She wouldn’t have stood a chance against you. It’s funny, but I think you’d get along with her the most. She’s the mom of our team. Watches out for us, but sometimes forgets that we watch out for her too.”

Yang closed her eyes and reminisced about Summer’s touch. It always felt safe, and strong, and warm. She remembered the warmth most of all. It was more than comfort, but encouragement and confidence. Yang didn’t know how much she could miss it, until it was gone.

“They’re a scrappy bunch. Not people I would consider _good._ Morally grey, at best… And they’ve done a lot of iffy stuff. Stuff they’re not proud of. Stuff I hate them for,” Yang lapsed into silence. Her thoughts being organized into what she wanted to convey.

“But I can’t really see myself without them. I know it sounds weird and messed up, but I like them. They rub a lot of people the wrong way, and I mean, wow. The way they can kick a person’s temper from neutral to surface temperature of the sun? But you get thick skin hanging around them. Keep me on my toes, ready for anything. Honestly, nothing ever intimidates me anymore after teaming up with these guys. Nothing seems impossible when I’m with them. Not just what I’m able to do, but what I’m **_willing_** to do…”

Yang took a couple of breaths to pace herself.

“They’re a gamey crowd, and they might have a bad influence on me sometimes. I used to think a lot about how you’d react if you met them. Like, if you’d hate them, then I would understand and leave the team, but now… now I…

“Now I just wish you could meet them. I could watch Emerald cringe under a hug from you. You could geek out with Mercury about his legs. And you would probably treat Neo to an industrial-sized container of ice cream…”

_*Sniff*_

“I met Raven! … I used to feel so guilty, when I thought I cared about finding her more than I did thinking about you… Like I took you for granted or something…”

…

“I wish you were here, Mom.”

Yang activated her Semblance, and used her vision to find any trace of her mother. For a moment, she thought she caught something, but the thread faded.

“I’ll be okay. _*Sniff*._ I’ll visit again. I promise.”

She stood, and knelt before the grave’s marker. Yang kissed the edge of her fingers and touched it to the stone.

“See ya, when I see ya, Mom.”

Yang moved a few paces away to gather her thoughts. Her breathing evened out and her nerves settled. Once she regained her composure, she turned to Neo.

“I know she’s there. Give us some time, okay?”

The small girl narrowed her eyes at her.

_I want to stay._

“Come on, Neo. It’s a private thing.”

_But. I. Want. To. Stab. Her._

“I **_know_**. Sometimes, I swear I hear you mouth it in your sleep, but no.”

_Hmph._

Neo went on her tip-toes and planted a kiss. She then, spun on her foot, and began walking towards the house.

Before reaching the end of the clearing, she threw a deathly glare at a spot, near the tree line—and then, departed.

“You can come out now,” Yang called.

Ruby stepped from the trees’ covering. Her hood was up to hide her expression. Even so, with Yang’s Semblance, she could see Ruby’s Aura fluctuate wildly.

Her little sister was finally reaching a breaking point.

_Just one more push now…_

.

.

_(Two chapter release)_

 


	42. Burning Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle between Team ENMY and Team RNJR come to a close, and a surprise visit from Raven Branwen and Adam Taurus, Yang and company were forced to retreat. Now, they must rest and heal. The next turn of their fates is anyone’s guess. Branded enemies of the state by three separate Kingdoms, their journey grows ever perilous. Their challenges, more daunting. And in-between, the relationship between Yang and Ruby will never be the same.

** Burning Rose **

.

_Red like roses fills my dreams._

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

.

.

“Think fast, Jauney boy!”

As soon as Emerald entered the living room, she pitched a box of cereal at the young man as fast as she could.

To her surprise, Jaune caught it.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Reparations. A peace offering to avoid a _hungry-kill_ situation.”

“…”

Emerald went into the kitchen for a moment and came back with a bowl, spoon, and milk. She placed the set on the coffee table, at Jaune’s disposal. An amiable, business-like grin plastered on her face.

The only one present, besides Jaune and Emerald, was Taiyang in his barcalounger chair. He viewed the scene with vested interest. It was a funny feeling, but he couldn’t get over the teammates his daughter had chosen. There was certainly never a boring moment with them around.

“Your accounts should be frozen, so how did you buy that?” he asked.

“Please, only chumps keep their money in government-influenced banks. No offense, if that’s your prerogative. But _people_ in my line of work usually like to keep funds off the books and far out of legal reach.”

“You mean, criminals.”

“Practicioners of an unorthodox profession.”

“Criminals.”

“To-may-to, to-mah-to.”

“No one ever says to-mah-to.”

“I’m starting to see where Yang gets it from…” Emerald flipped onto the remaining sofa surrounding the coffee table, and started filing her nails. “Anyway, thank goodness for Midas Underground Banking. The only way to keep a tomato’s money safe. Are you gonna eat or what, Jaune? I could’ve stolen it, but I bought it with my own cash to ease your conscience.”

Jaune stared at the girl, and then at Taiyang, who shrugged. He poured a bowl for himself.

“Do you believe in destiny?” he asked Emerald.

“Nope!”

“I do. And when the time comes, we’ll settle the score.”

“……Yeah, kid,” she muttered, while examining her nails. “If you’re still raw, come at us whenever you like.”

“Want to have a friendly match after I’m done eating?”

“I must kindly, and politely, decline your offer.”

“Guess, we’ll have to wait till later.”

“Sure, if someone else hasn’t beaten you to it. We’re the enemy of a lot of grudges, after all. Each of us has a _loooong_ waiting line.”

“Yeah. Yang’s especially.”

“Where is the lion queen, anyway?”

“Who knows,” Jaune crunched a mouthful of cereal.

_“I wonder, who’s first in line to kick her ass.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“I don’t understand…” Ruby said in a small voice.

“What’s not to understand?”

Yang crossed her arms in a stand-offish manner. There was nothing soft or friendly in her tone. An almost open hostility exuded from her.

“I don’t understand what’s going on with you!!!” Ruby exploded. “I don’t know what to think! I just want to talk with you! I JUST WANT TO UNDERSTAND YOU!!!”

“Why? So, we can be the best sisters ever, again? You need to grow up.”

“Why can’t we? Why can’t things just be the same again?!” _*Hicc*_ “We’re together. We’re home. But now, it’s all messed up…”

Ruby buried her face in her hands.

A sad silence drawn between them. For a little while, only distant thunder provided the only source of noise.

“You’re the one, who messed everything up, Ruby.”

“……What?”

The younger sister raised her head from her palms.

“What did you say?”

“YOU LEFT ME!!! YOU ALL LEFT ME!!! Weiss and Blake, I can understand, but YOU! You followed me everywhere, but once I wasn’t the big sister you looked up to, YOU LEFT ME!!!”

“B-b-but I couldn’t bring you. It was dangerous and—”

“DON’T LIE! You ditched me because I was dead weight! You abandoned me because you thought I was useless! YOU ONLY WANT ME BACK BECAUSE I’M STRONGER AGAIN!!!”

“That’s not why! I was afraid you’d get hurt again if you came with us!!!” Ruby screamed back. “I want us to get along again, because I love you!!! I missed you! I still do, because you’re not acting like yourself at all!”

“And how’s ‘myself? The nice, older sister that always spoiled you? Who always had to look after you, and protect you, and make you feel better? I’ve noticed. How upset you get when I’m around my team.”

“I don’t get upset…!”

“How you wish you and me were working on my arm, instead of Mercury.”

“That’s not true…!”

“How I pay more attention to Neo than you.”

“I said, that’s not true!”

“But, hey. I get where you’re coming from. Emerald’s kind of like _my_ big sister now. Trying to do what’s best for me, even when I don’t listen. Does it hurt that I replaced you with them?”

**_“THEY CAN’T REPLACE ME!!!”_ **

The thunderstorm that rumbled in the distance, was now hailing rain on the cliffside. Violent gales blew with enough force to drag Ruby’s hood from her face.

There, all her anger was laid bare. Her silver eyes glinted with a fierceness. The cape fluttering in the wind, expanded to an enormous size. It lent the image of a hauntingly red ghost.

“Finally,” Yang muttered.

Her hair shuttered with a brief glow. A fire stoked behind her blood-red irises. She bore her teeth, like a wrathful dragon.

_“Finally.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_“They’re weird.”_

Emerald and Taiyang turned to Jaune, while sipping on hot chocolate. It was a cozy environment, with the storm raging outside and the fireplace lit.

“They’re weird, right?” he repeated.

“Who are we talking about?” Emerald asked.

“Ruby and Yang. They’re really weird siblings…”

“I guess. I mean, they’re not blood-related, or anything.”

“That’s not the point. It feels like, they get along _too_ well. Or they try really hard to.”

“That’s weird? I thought that was just how happy-go-lucky families were.”

 _“Huh,”_ Taiyang blurted. “I remember Qrow saying the exact same thing. Even Raven mentioned it a couple times before.”

“I have seven sisters and they fight every second of every day. They’ll argue over something as little as walking into the room at the wrong time. They’d scream and yell about what to watch on TV or who gets the last dessert. It can get pretty crazy…”

“…… I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ruby and Yang so much as argue,” Taiyang admitted disturbingly.

“They were even on the same team. And they were always together, getting along, supporting each other. I remember thinking, maybe that’s just how other siblings are. But now, looking back, I think it was strange.”

“Siblings, huh?”

“Siblings fight.”

“I’ve never seen them fight.”

“It’s almost like, they purposely try to do everything not to.”

Jaune and Taiyang contemplated it for a while. They thought, even close friends would get angry with each other at some points in their lives. Even the best of ones.

 _“HAHAHA!”_ Emerald suddenly cackled.

“What’s so funny?” Jaune asked.

“Nothing! I could just _totally_ see Yang doing that. At least, the old Yang. Pretending to be the big, reliable sister, when she’s actually really annoyed on the inside.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being good to your younger sibling.”

“Doesn’t sound like there’s nothing too right about it either. I don’t believe in dancing around hot button issues.”

“Really?” Jaune noted with skepticism. “That sounds _exactly_ like something you’d do.”

“It was… until an idiot and I learned why we shouldn’t. Better to pull the pin on purpose than letting the ticking bomb sit in your bed.”

Taiyang’s thoughts drifted to memories surrounding his daughters.

“Yang might have always felt guilty towards Ruby. Something happened when they were young, and because of Yang, they both almost died for it. Maybe some of that always stayed with her.” He paused and stared into this cup. “And without a mother, it was Yang and I who showered Ruby with love. She grew up bright and energetic. I thought she was perfect, and so did Yang. I wonder if we forced her into being that around us.”

“Being the youngest sibling,” Jaune commented, “I get that. Expectations can suffocate you until you don’t know what to do. If you don’t meet what you think is expected of you, you become lost, and you can spiral. It’s kind scary, to be honest.”

“Yang’s been pushing Ruby away, putting up some distance.”

“Ruby probably doesn’t know what to do or how to react.”

“But why would Yang act that way? I doubt it’s because she actually hates Ruby.”

 _“She wants to be free,_ ” Emerald suddenly answered, drawing strange looks from the other two. “If she feels guilty and obligated towards Ruby because of some stuff that happened a long time ago, she probably wants to get over it. And she’s capable of doing that now.”

…

“I want you both to take care of my daughters. I think you two are the best for the job,” Taiyang announced.

“I wouldn’t say—” Emerald started, but he cut her off.

“You are. I know it. After meeting the both of you, I can be sure……” He stood from his chair, and his tone darkened. “Or else, I’ll beat the crap out of you.”

Emerald and Jaune strained under Taiyang’s short, but intense threat.

“You got it, Papa Xiao Long.”

“I’ll help Ruby any way I can.”

“I mean, I can’t control _everything_ she does.”

“Ruby gets in a lot of trouble on her own. To be fair.”

“Like, I can’t be responsible for all of it. You should really give the same speech to Neo and Merc.”

“I promise to do my best. But most of the time, she helps me so I don’t know how much I can do. Not to say I can’t—”

Taiyang chucked another log into the fireplace. The loud crack and the flaring embers quieted the other two.

“Yang and Ruby aren’t back yet.” he said after a time.

“Well, if all that sister-sister talk was right, I think I know exactly what Yang’s doing,” Emerald chuckled.

“And what would that be?”

_“Pulling the pin.”_

.

* * * * *

.

A string of gunfire pierced the whistling winds. The ricochet of bullets reflecting off steel matched the striking thunder. And two figures fought in the pouring rain, before their mother’s grave.

 _“We’re not even real sisters!”_ Yang roared.

“If you hated me so much, you should have just said so!!!”

Ruby’s image flickered, before a wide swing of her scythe forced Yang to duck. When the older sibling tried to throw a punch back, the cape whisked its owner away from harm.

“And what? Hurt the baby’s precious feelings?! If I treated you badly, dad would have yelled at me! If I tried to ditch you, Qrow would make me bring you!”

“That’s not my fault! I didn’t ask you to do that! You decided that yourself. And then, you got mad when I didn’t need you anymore!!!”

Ruby unleashed a flurry of slashes. Yang used her Semblance to find the best spots to parry. A firework of sparks blasted the rain around them away.

“But you want me back just cause you feel like it?! You think life’s that convenient?! I guess you would, since you’re such a spoiled, little brat!!!”

“You’re the one, who’s spoiled! Dad still cares about you, even though you became a criminal! Everyone still loves you, and is willing to forgive you, even though your friends with Penny’s killers!!!”

Ruby’s cloak grew another size, and began swirling around her body. Through the red cover, the girl unloaded sniper round after sniper round in the other’s direction.

Yang was barely able to block the shots. The spare prosthetic was thinner than Ember Celica and less durable. As a result, Ruby’s rounds caused a knockback that made Yang’s joints ache. Defense was going to be problem. It was unfortunate, but she could only rely on her left Ember Celica to present a real threat.

Yang took aim, and combined with her vision ability, placed a few shots into the crimson cape. The shells detonated inside, signaling they hit their mark.

Ruby’s cloak whipped about, performing evasive maneuvers to dodge Yang’s next wave of gunfire.

“Pyrrha, Penny, that’s all I hear from you guys. You don’t think I haven’t turned them over in my head a million times?! They’re not who you’re mad about. Who you’re really mad at is yourself!”

“Of course, we are! But just because we do, doesn’t mean you’re not at fault either!!!”

The climate dipped below freezing. Falling rain formed into shards of snow. The thunder clouds above growled with increasing fury.

“Hey, Ruby…”

“What?!”

“How did it feel, when you thought I killed Qrow?”

“Shut up, Yang.”

“What did you think about when he died, and you never told him you knew he was your actual dad?”

“What does that matter?!”

“I want to know. I want to know how you felt, because we come back home, and you act like I didn’t do anything wrong! That I didn’t just pull all this messed up crap! Like, I’m still your idiot older sister, who’s always going to smile and babysit—”

**_“I HATED YOU!!! I WISHED I’D NEVER MET YOU!!! I WISHED YOU WEREN’T MY SISTER!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!?!”_ **

The glow in Ruby’s eyes became shimmering blights. Through Yang’s Semblance, she could see her younger sister’s Aura manifesting into something new. Rather than a person, the energy generated within her was more like a phenomenon. An event, too great to be contained inside a flesh and bone body.

Rose petals dispersed from Ruby’s cloak in droves. They painted the blizzard in red. It was becoming all encompassing. When they reached a certain distance of their target, they instinctively jumped back.

Slashing sensations ripped the air, and Yang felt gashes open on her skin. They were superficial wounds, but could have been much worse. She was running out of options.

Without giving Yang a moment to collect herself, the crimson specter stalked after her. Appearing just on the edge of the blonde girl’s peripherals, Ruby unleashed another deadly swing of her scythe.

The blade lopped off a few locks of Yang’s hair. It elicited an angry growl from the older sibling.

“You never got angry with me, Ruby. I always hated that. Not the angry part, but never showing it. Even though, I knew there were so many times you wanted to.”

“You never wanted to see it. You never wanted me to act like anything you didn’t want. You were afraid of me. And I was afraid I’d hurt you.”

“I can’t be the same person you looked up to anymore. I stopped a long time ago.”

“I didn’t care if you became a criminal, or who you teamed up with. But you crossed a line, when you killed Qrow.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too…!”

Yang ejected the spent rounds in her arm, and reloaded fresh ones. Her Aura burned, enough to send flames licking through her hair. The Semblance in her eyes bled a vicious luminescence. 

On the opposite side, Ruby’s cloak thrashed, like a bird’s angry wings. It had now grown to an unnatural size. Silver sparked from her sight, like an overloading dynamo. Her long-latent abilities, revealed some of its truest form, then and there.

The two bolted towards each other, leaving a shockwave impression on the land. Rose petals trailing one, and a streak of yellow flames from the other.

“RUBY!!!”

“YANG!!!”

Yang pitched her left fist with all her might. Her full momentum behind the punch. She triggered a round to increase velocity. Yang aimed her knuckles exactly where the cracks of light converged.

Her arm was engulfed by the haunting red cloth. It ate the attack, as if it were snacking on some small morsel.

Yang wasn’t sure what was happening, but in the next moment, she felt countless thorns chain her body. Only red painted her vision, and the sensation of Crescent Rose on her torso.

Then, all at once, she felt Ruby’s weapon and the thorns tear through her body like a blender.

…

…

_…Ruby…_

_…_

_“…Ruby…”_

_…_

_“If something ever happens to me, I don’t want you to take revenge… or anything stupid like that.”_

_…_

_“Okay?”_

_…_

_“’Kay.”_

_…_

_…_

_“You know, it would be kind of nice to see the old team again. Even if you guys hate me.”_

_…_

_“It would be fun. Team RWBY.”_

_…_

                .

* * * * *

.

Emerald, Taiyang, and Jaune heard a loud thumping at the front door.

“So, you think the storm blew a cow into the door, or…”

Emerald’s question was answered, when Ruby kicked the door in.

On her shoulders, she dragged Yang’s unconscious body. Both of them looked relatively wounded, though the older sibling, more severely.

“Jaune,” Ruby called.

“Right, set her down here,” Jaune leapt off the sofa to make room for the siblings. His Semblance activated, immediately setting to heal the pair’s wounds.

Taiyang came closer, and noticed a bruise developing on the younger sister’s eye.

“What happened, Ruby? Did someone attack you—”

But she shook her head.

“We were working some stuff out. I’m going to bed.”

“Ruby, I haven’t finished healing.”

“Then, you can finish it later. I’m. Going. To. Bed.”

She stomped from the living room, paying no mind to anything else. A wounded Yang left behind, for three confused figures to treat.

 ** _““Huh,””_** they expressed a level of astonishment.

“Hey, boys,” Emerald called their attention.

_“Doesn’t this loser look like she’s smiling?”_

.

* * * * *

.

It was bright and early in the morning. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon, and night’s dark blue still shaded some of its skies.

Outside the house, Team ENMY and Taiyang stood in the front yard.

“You sure I can’t convince you to stay? Not even a little longer?”

“Nah, Dad,” Yang smiled. “It’s time for us to go.”

“You don’t want to say goodbye to the others?”

“We might end up fighting, if they think this is the last they’ll see of us for a while.”

“And your sister?”

“We already said our goodbyes.”

“……I see.”

They looked back at the house, and for a second, they swore they saw a head peeping out of the window.

“What are you going to do?” Yang asked.

“Your old man has his own plans. Can’t sit on my hands, teaching at Signal forever.”

‘That’s what I thought.”

“Hmph. Don’t be strangers.”

Yang gave her father one last hug before departing. And the man watched the group of four go, until he could see them no longer.

The snow was starting to pile up. Taiyang rubbed his hands together and breathed warm air into them. This winter would be especially cold, he thought.

While watching for the team that was already out of sight, a short figure appeared beside him.

“Is Yang gone?” Ruby asked.

“Yup. Gone to who knows where…” He patted her head. “Feeling lonely?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a little?”

“Nope.”

“You know something I don’t?”

“Nope. I just… don’t feel bad about Yang leaving. The next time we meet, she might be an enemy anyway. So, I don’t have anything to feel bad about.”

“That’s…good? I don’t really get it.”

“It’s a sister thing.”

“Okay. So, I guess you’re all ready to leave, huh?” Taiyang turned to the house, and saw Team RNJR packed up, as well.

“Sorry to spring this so quickly, Dad.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t let you all leave, just yet.”

“Huh?”

Taiyang clenched his fist and revealed a challenging grin. Even through the distance and the cold weather, they could feel heat irradiate from the man. Tattooed emblems surfaced along the arms of his skin.

“I don’t exactly feel safe, letting you guys leave.” He banged his knuckles together, and the shockwave blew away the frost covering the grounds. “So, I’m gonna have to train you up a little. Until you can take me down reasonably, you four aren’t leaving.”

“What?!” Ruby exclaimed. “But you let Yang leave!”

“It’s kind of embarrassing, but her team passed my test in less than a minute— _without_ _their Semblances.”_

The eyes of Team RNJR went wide.

“Anywho,” Taiyang continued. “I don’t plan on letting you guys participate in the war, until you stand at least half a chance against me. Now that you get it, come! If you don’t take this seriously, you’ll never leave! HAHAHA!”

“Um. Ruby? Isn’t your dad a little—”

Jaune started to say something, but Ruby interrupted him.

“Juggernaut! Red Lotus!”

Every member of Team RNJR simultaneously drew their weapons and paired up. Taiyang sneered, and taunted them forward with a wave of his hand. Ruby wore a similar expression, and made a vow to herself.

_We’ll meet again one day._

_Not just us, but Team RWBY._

_I promise._

_If not, one last time._


	43. Blood On The Dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces of Atlas and Mistral are set to begin their conquest of Vale. The Second Great War enters its next major stage. Meanwhile, Team ENMY are still outlaws on the run. A sudden turn of events will take them into a new swing of things.

** Blood On The Dancefloor **

.

_My heart all full of pain._

_I would dance and be merry,_

_Life would be a ding-a-derry,_

.

.

Rows upon rows of airships amassed along the airfield. Many of them, in the process of being outfitted and readied for sortie.

It made for an extremely hectic scene with military personnel barking orders, shouting which supplies went where. The mechanics running repetitive tests, ensuring the aircrafts operated at optimal for when the promised time came.

Meanwhile, away from the organized chaos, two figures watched the scene from the edge of the strip.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Adam referred to the platoons of White Fang ready for deployment. Fully-armed with the latest weapons. He took pride in the fact they were no longer the poor, guerilla warriors they once were.

“It is,” Blake agreed. Her focus on a Faunus worker dropping a supply container. A human saw what was happening, and helped him lift it from the other side. “Amazing,” she parroted. “But loud. It’s _very_ loud.”

“This is war, Blake. War on a scale we could only fathom before.”

“The Third Crusade painted a vivid picture.”

“This is far more than anything Temujin could have ever mustered!” he pumped his fist. “This here, THIS is what the White Fang should be! A strong people! A proud people! And soon, it won’t just be here. Our brethren in Vale and Atlas will also experience this glory.”

“Right… Well, I’m going into the city. Away from all the ‘glory’ and noise.”

“I can accompany you.”

“No, thank you, Adam. I’d rather be alone. Besides, Raven would want you to keep an eye on things.”

“Are you sure? At least, let me arrange an escort.”

“It’s fine, really,” she waved. “I just need some time to de-stress.”

Not wanting to hear anymore of Adam’s protests, Blake walked away.

When she neared another hangar on her way out, she paused at a peculiar sight. There were no vehicles or airships here, but something else entirely.

Filed into neat, square formations were individuals carrying swords. This by itself was nothing strange, but what made the picture alarming was who, or more accurately, _what_ they were.

This was the newest Grimm Unit added to Mistral’s military arsenal. Dubbed the _Kotengu,_ they were humanoid at the base. Dark, feathery wings stretched from their backs. Each possessing an angry white mask along with a long, protruding nose. Their blades appeared ceremonial, but no less deadly.

Walking back and forth in front of them, was Raven and another figure.

“Blake,” Raven spotted her. She turned to the Monkey Faunus beside her. “We will proceed as planned, General Saru. Do you have any more questions?”

“Just one, if I may.”

“Yes?”

He was a very hairy man with wild strands growing on all sides of his face. Saru was lanky, dressed in a pressed, military black uniform. His stature a touch on the small side, especially next to Raven, who he had to look up at.

“Why did you choose me? I was just a boot-cleaner before. The army didn’t even recognize me as a soldier in service.”

“Yet, you’ve proven to possess more strategic talents than our best generals. I don’t care what your position was before, or your origins. If you have the ability, I’ll put you where I need you. Now, has all the cleverness you’ve displayed so far just luck or something I can make an asset of?”

“I will serve to the best of my abilities.”

“I know you will,” Raven clapped his shoulder, and strode towards Blake. “I see you left the pup behind. Good. What can I do for you?”

“Nothing, Raven. I was just on my way out and saw…”

“Ah, our Talon Units.”

“It’s still so strange. Weeks ago, they wanted to kill us. And now…”

“So simple, it’s a bit unnerving, isn’t it?” Raven sympathized. “Feels as if they could turn on us at any second. But they’re the allies we need.”

Back when Raven, Adam, and Blake destroyed the Tower of Tamonten, they set free the Grimm that were sealed by the installation. And after besting _Kurama_ , the leader of the flock, in a sword duel—the Grimm swore their obedience under Raven’s command. It was unbelievable, but the evidence was plain to see before them.

“What’s the status on your end?” Raven inquired.

“Our regiment is making final preparations. Adam’s overseeing it. We’ll be ready by tomorrow morning.”

“Good.”

“So, General Saru will be leading the other regiments? It’s impressive. A Faunus has never held a senior rank like his. Not in a human army, anyway.”

“Besides me?”

Blake blinked. “I mean, besides—”

“The old lady told you. I can’t say I’m surprised. But you are correct. It _is_ an outstanding accomplishment. He’s a little green, but I think I can leave the main units to him. Not bad for someone who used to polish people’s boots. I need to take charge of the Grimm, in any case.”

“I see…” Blake dropped her gaze.

“Having second thoughts about invading Vale?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

“Hmm. That’s what I like about you, Blake. But it’s also what I find most annoying.”

“You’re starting to sound more like Temujin every day.”

“I’ll remember that, Belladonna,” Raven said with a playful edge. “Why do you still wear that bow?”

“Oh, um…!”

Blake reflexively reached the top of her head. Her hands making sure her ears were tied and properly wrapped.

“You don’t have to hide who you are here, Blake. You never will again.”

“I know, I just—” A memory flashed of Yang tying the bow with care. “I keep it for personal reasons. It doesn’t have anything to do with being a Faunus.”

“Really?”

“…It’s not the only reason anyway.”

Raven sighed, but decided to leave the matter alone.

“You should relax more. Hypocritical coming from me, I’m aware. But if you don’t find the time to fit some R&R in, you’ll never last.”

“Funny how you mention that. I was actually on my way into the city. There’s a new book released, and I wanted to pick up a copy.”

“Hm. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“If you were free, maybe…”

Raven smiled under her mask.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll have to take a raincheck. Perhaps, another time.”

“Okay,” Blake replied, slightly dejected.

As she was about to leave, Raven drew her sword, and sliced open a portal.

“Quicker than calling a ride. And if I’m not mistaken, that group of ominous soldiers is an escort Adam arranged for you.”

Blake whipped her neck back and saw a squad of White Fang members approaching.

“Eheh…” she chuckled awkwardly, before leaping through the pulsing gate.

…

In the next second, Blake materialized on the sidewalk of Mistral’s downtown area.

It was the middle of the day on a weekend, so all the shops were open and bustling with people. There was barely any room to maneuver the packed streets. And for a moment, Blake entertained the idea of taking to the roofs, but thought it would be in poor taste.

That is, until she saw a number of Faunus parkouring the sides of buildings and along the rooftops. Their tails whipped about back and forth excitedly, while helping them maintain balance. Some executed a few aerial stunts for the fun of it.

The display was found to some’s chagrin, but mostly to other’s entertainment. The runners high-fived a number of passerbys. Humans recorded their feats on their scrolls.

Blake couldn’t help, but feel a little marveled by the scene. She had witnessed Faunus get arrested for such things, much less lauded. Not only that, but these people expressed themselves in a way that was so open and free, which used to be something exclusive to Vacuo. To say it was uplifting for her would be an understatement.

Blake continued to make her way through the crowd, until she came upon a quaint little bookstore that doubled as a café. Her nose perked at the smell of inked paper mixed with roasted coffee. It brought her her biggest smile in a long time.

Within the interior, constructed mostly of dark wood, Blake stepped towards the counter. A Fox Faunus was present to greet her. The girl’s type, she could tell by the ears on the worker’s head.

“Hi, I wanted to purchase a copy of Remnant Gods?”

“Oh, that’s a popular one. The story about ancient deities living in the modern era.” The bookseller plucked it off the shelf behind her, and set it on the counter. “They’re making a TV series of it, you know.”

“Uh, yes. I heard.”

“Right? I’m sure they’ll make a decent adaptation of it, but I’ll still like the book more, and…” The Fox Faunus’s gaze drifted to Blake’s bow. Then, a knowing smile that communicated something gentle appeared. “I…used to do that too. But I promise you can feel safe here. I mean, just take a look around.”

She led Blake’s sight to the other patrons sitting and reading books. Many of them obviously Faunus from a single glance. It was possible the atmosphere felt so natural, Blake failed to notice.

“One copy of Remnant Gods and a cup of House Coffee.”

“Huh? But I didn’t—”

“It’s on the house,” she winked.

“…Thank you.”

Blake paid for the book and scouted a nice table for herself. The only one available was a four-seater at the corner of the shop.

For a stretch of long, peaceful hours, Blake read her book, while sipping her beverage. The bookseller sometimes passed by to refill her cup. A sardine sandwich was ordered and devoured. It felt like heaven to her, and she thought…

_Why not?_

She unfurled the ribbon from her ears, wiggling and stretching them out. The bookseller was right. It was freeing and safe. And Blake took a deep breath. Her lungs expanded from an invisible grip, as did her heart.

She glanced to the human beside her, reading the same novel. He caught her staring at the cover.

“Good story,” he commented.

“Yes,” she said back. “It is.”

The two nodded to each other, and went back to their reading. A mutual understanding passed with a few simple words.

She realized that this was what she wished for, what she fought for. To simply _be_ without having to fear for her life or discrimination. Such a small and ordinary thing, but so difficult to attain. Blake may not have liked what it took to get here, but she found it impossible to think it wasn’t worth it. She wanted with everything to share this slice of light with others. Human, Faunus, just everyone and anyone.

_“Place is filled to the brim. I don’t think—well, lookie over there. Hey, pretty lady.”_

Blake peeked her eyes over her book. A girl, possibly a year older waved to her, dragging a small boy behind.

“Um, hi?”

_Déjà vu?_

“Ya got a nice table all to yerself. Too big fer just you. Mind lettin’ us sit with ya?”

_“Inna. Please defer from rude behavior. Person displays isolationist traits. Apology, required.”_

“Aw, clam it, Bean. Not everybody’s as sensitive as yer scrawny ass. Plus, she don’t mind. Right?”

Watching the interaction between the cowgirl and the small intellectual brought a small chuckle out of Blake. A nostalgic memory surfaced she wasn’t aware she missed.

Yang and Ruby reached out to her once. This time, she wanted it to be her.

“You can sit. I’d be glad if you did. My name is Blake Belladonna,” she introduced herself.

 _“See?”_ Inna slid into the chair opposite. “Inna Kao, sharpshooter extraordinaire,” she tipped her hat. “Pleasure is all mine.”

“Grateful. I am Bean,” Bean bowed politely. “Possible obligatory response… Do you truly, not mind company?”

“Not at all,” Blake smiled.

_Not today, I don’t._

.

* * * * *

.

In a conference hall held in the highest floor of a secluded keep, the collective leadership of Vale convened about the threats facing their Kingdom.

Long, curved desks cascaded down the circular room. Each chairman had their own assigned seat and nameplate. A facilitator stood at the center podium, tasked with providing order during the meeting. A position that was irreverently proven useless.

“Order! ORDER!” the older gentlemen banged his gavel to no avail.

“We must divert the bulk of our army against Atlas! Diminish their forces before Mistral arrives!” one shouted.

“Ever since Atlas landed on our shores, they have shown minimum hostility towards us! An alliance is in the works. Mistral is where we should take the initiative!” another argued.

“An alliance with Atlas is impossible! We have better luck surrendering to Mistral instead!”

“We should invoke a joint-position of neutrality with Vacuo!”

“They would never believe such **_absurdity!”_**

“ORDER! WE WILL HAVE ORDER!”

 _Ugh…_ A lone woman groaned on the inside.

Her knuckles pressed against her temple, as she wore an expression of disinterest. Not that the plight the Kingdom faced bored her, but the government that run it were so horribly conflicted.

_What am I even doing here?_

_I should do something._

_Say something._

_But I doubt anyone could get a real word in edgewise, in this mess._

She removed her spectacles and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_I wasn’t always like this._

_I was a Huntress—_ **am** _a Huntress._

_I’ve fought Grimm the size of mountains. Monsters that could flatten the Remnant._

_Please, please let a Grimm attack right now…_

_For the love of—_

“Would the Acting Headmistress of Beacon like to offer a few words?” a man suddenly voiced.

Glynda slid her glasses back on and stared at the one who casted her into the spotlight.

He was a tall, skinny man. His wardrobe was of a formal renaissance style. A tailor-made waistcoat and long sleeves to match his extensive arms, with a bit of flourish at the end. His hair was blonde and stringy. And he wore a rather wide-brimmed hat, lending his appearance to a scarecrow.

 _“Straw,”_ Glynda muttered under her breath. Resigning herself to having to speak, she took a stand. “I have nothing to add to the current discussion.”

As she was about to sit back down,

“Surely, the **_Acting_ ** Headmistress of Vale’s most esteemed battle academy has something to contribute. A reasonable strategy that we could all agree on? Otherwise,” Straw gave a showman’s chuckle, “we’d all in good likelihood, defeat each other before Mistral or Vale have their chance. And you, so rarely, make an appearance at these meetings. We would be so grateful for any sort of counsel.”

Glynda threw the man a hateful glare, as her jaw tightened, and then loosened.

“We could arrange our armies in a position that force Atlas and Mistral’s armies to meet. The more instances we can create, the better our chances.”

Loud murmurs erupted between the chairs. Some of the voices wanted more elaboration, while others were appealed by the merits. Although, most were unwilling due to an obvious flaw in Glynda’s suggestion.

“You want us to withdraw from the northern front?! And we would have to retreat far southwest to put that plan into action! The lands we would be giving them for free! Part of the capital city would be surrendered for nothing!”

The one vehemently protesting was Cardin Winchester. When his father was abducted during a backchannel with Atlas, the boy replaced his father’s chair. He belonged to a faction that advocated a more aggressive defense.

“If you feel so disinclined towards my advice, I feel no real need that you should listen to it. You’ve never listened, when you attended my classes before. I only voiced my thoughts by request.”

“We don’t need any stall or wait-and-see tactics! Vale needs to strike decisive blows against its enemies! Now!”

“No!” yelled another. “Because we have the home-field advantage, we should aim for a battle of attrition!”

Endless debate exploded once more, as Glynda took her seat.

After an hour passed, the meeting was called for a brief recess.

Glynda strolled to one of the keep’s balconies to get some fresh air. The view was nice, trees and woodlands as far as the eye could see. If she squinted, she could make out the faintest lines of Vale’s buildings.

 _“I wasn’t sure you were going to attend, Glynda,”_ a voice sauntered from behind.

“Oh, Straw. Why pretend I actually had a choice, when the Chairmen threatened to take Beacon’s seat away if a proxy didn’t show?”

“Now, now. I may have had to exercise some legal bureaucracy to get you here, but I truly value your opinion.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh, it is. Have you listened to them? So fractured and divided. They needed to hear an impartial voice. A clever idea, by the way—to play Atlas and Mistral against each other.”

“As if you hadn’t come up with something similar. Or have you forgotten so much after leaving the school?”

Straw chuckled with fake embarrassment.

“I was never a good teacher. Not like you, or Peter and Barty. The gift of passing wisdom eluded me, as well as utilizing it. Ozpin said as much.”

“Ozpin trusted you.”

“Heh, yes,” he rubbed his hands. “You still believe that, do you?”

“I don’t believe he trusts you anymore.”

“No, I meant, you still believe the man is capable of trust? Ozpin believes in no one, my dear Glynda. I may be a fool, but I’ve realized that much over the years—serving him, championing his cause. The Wizard lies.”

Glynda eyed him with scrutiny.

“Salem?”

“Oh! No, my dear! I may despise Ozpin, but I would never defect to the Witch’s side. Such an act of idiocy is a feat, even I would never flirt with. No, no. Rest assured, my allegiances are entirely my own.”

She eased, but only a little.

There was a time in their lives, when Straw worked as part of their inner circle. A trusted fellow guardian of Remnant. If Qrow was Ozpin’s second, Glynda and Straw were a close third. But that time had long passed. Back when the man was still a professor at Beacon. Not the pompous aristocrat he was now.

“Where is the bird, by the way? I neither detect the scent of stale whiskey or hear the steps of a bumbling inebriate, so I can only assume he is not here.”

“Maybe, you scared him off. You have a way of doing that.”

“A shame. I had prepared an honorary seat for him and everything. I suppose, I just look absolutely foolish now. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Hmph. Qrow’s always been skilled at hiding from meetings. No matter how important they may be.”

“So, he evades even you as well?”

Glynda blinked.

She was reminded of how often Straw liked to play the fool, while masking his actual intelligence. He poked and prodded, shaking small hints and clues out of trees. It made it easy for him to learn what he needed. Exposure was often among people’s deepest fears.

“‘The left hand knows not what the right does’, indeed,” he joked. “Once more, I’d like to take this opportunity to express thanks for your attending. The chairs may have disagreed with your proposal, but the idea is planted. I shall make sure the seedling bears fruit. What would you say to a concaved formation? We could even leak the opposition’s positions to each other.”

“…… You planned on me introducing that tactic, so that you could expand on it later. I’m not surprised. I thought it would be something to that effect.”

“You give me far too much credit, Glynda. I merely thought it was an inspired idea.”

“…”

“Our armies could use a leader of your caliber. Would you not consider postponing the revitalization of the school in lieu of defending the nation it resides in?”

“I’m averse to war.”

“Tsk tsk tsk. Such a shame. The other professors have joined the effort. Teachers from Signal Academy, as well. Why, just last week, the previously timid lion and his daughter’s team answered the call, ready and willing.”

“…!”

 _“Ruby Rose,”_ Straw toyed with the name on the tip of his tongue. “The daughter of Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose. I’ve heard nothing but magnificent things about the girl, but she does require some further tutelage, does she not? Someone who knows the way to show her the way…”

“I respected you once,” Glynda said with disdain. “But now, you’re nothing but a conniving coward.”

“I say again, Glynda. You give me far too much credit. I only _wish_ I was half as clever as you accuse me to be, truly I do.”

Straw started his way back to the conference room, a short spring in his step and a light song on his lips.

_“If I only had a brain~_ _♪_ _”_

.

* * * * *

.

At a certain dance club in Downtown Vale, the next band for the night was about to perform.

Crowds herded toward the stage. A lot of them drunk and, or otherwise. Most had come just to attend this specific live. The band was new, but the music they played made for a unique experience.

As they finished setting up, Junior whispered to the vocalist.

“Do you think you guys could maybe… _tone it down_ a bit tonight?”

“…”

 _*Sigh*_ “Just something to consider…” the club owner groaned, as he began speaking into the mic. “Alright, guys! Our next band is the one you’ve all been waiting for! Give it up for E.N.M.—”

Mercury started the intro guitar riff, midway through Junior’s sentence. An act that got the audience cheering, and the club owner scrambling off stage. Him and many of his men created some distance between the crowd, careful of what would happen next.

For the first few seconds, there was nothing but the reverberation of guitar strings and some audience members whooping. Then, Emerald grasped the mic stand.

_“Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time.  
Hand grenade pins in every line._

_Throw ‘em up and let something shine.  
Going out of my fuckin’ mind!_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse!  
Find a new place to hang this noose._

_String me up from atop these roofs!  
Knot it tight so I won’t get loose!”_

As the song went on, Neo joined with the bass and Yang on percussion. And the more Emerald belted out lyrics, the more the demeanor changed in the audience.

They began moshing violently, with no sign of control. Fists were thrown into the air and into the person next to them. Beer bottles were shattered on people’s skulls. It wasn’t long until the dancefloor turned into a free-for-all slugfest. The madness increasing as the song played on.

Junior could only watch the spectacle in horror. His frail hope was there wouldn’t be too much damage to his establishment this time around…

…

…

After the concert finished, and the club was closing up, Yang planted herself in a stool by the bar.

 _“Hard strawberry sunrise,”_ she ordered.

The drink was set in front of her, like she usually had it.

Three weeks had passed, since Yang’s team left her home in Patch. As unlikely as residences came, Emerald managed to acquire a place to live above Junior’s dance club.

Their being there worked for a multitude of reasons. They bargained a good renting rate because they were “friends” with the landlord. No one asked too many questions about people in such an establishment. The place was a great hub for information gathering. And they could find under-the-table work whenever they needed to.

And rarely did they ever, because of the team’s new alternative occupation. Ironically, a way to hide in plain sight, came in the form of hiding in the limelight. Few suspected an international team of outlaws to be a rock band of the same name.

Yang emptied her glass.

“Another one.”

When the barkeep brought her the second, Emerald came and sat in the seat beside her.

“You’re drinking acid.”

Yang swirled the contents of the glass and took a sip.

“Mud.”

“…”

“Snake oil.”

“It’s not working, Em.”

“Damn it!” Emerald banged the table, swiveled, and leaned against it.

“Your Semblance just doesn’t work on people, who’ve been exposed to it enough. Why the obsession with improving it, anyway? You never cared much before.”

“That was before we became enemies of three states, and our Semblances were exposed. Now, almost every hard-hitter we meet’s gonna do their homework before coming at us. Still a few tricks in the bag, should the worse ever happen, but it’s only a matter of time till, well…”

“Hm. I guess, but I never banked too much on your Semblance. If you ask me, I thought your shotcalling played the biggest for the team. We complain, but me and Merc don’t really mind doing the heavy lifting. And then there’s Neo to reinforce. Our current setup’s pretty solid.”

“’Why change what’s not broken?’” she grumbled, while resting her chin on the table. “But it’s also true we’ll be broken if we don’t change…”

Emerald stewed in her problem for a while. She didn’t want to admit it, but it was more than efficacy that drove her new desire for improvement. It was also a matter of pride.

The team leader hardly failed to notice the rest of her comrades growing stronger by the day. Yang had incurred a significant penalty, but attained an infinitely deadly Semblance in return. Combined with his new Talarion, Mercury became a small army unto himself. And there was little need to mention what Neo brought to the table.

Only she, Emerald felt, was falling behind. Not to mention, she was the leader of this band of uniquely powered individuals. As such, the urge to keep standard burned hot in her stomach.

She especially saw her shortcomings in the battle against RNJR. Towards the tail-end of the fight, her Semblance was producing diminishing returns. Emerald became an area of liability at one point. It also proved ineffective against Qrow, Ruby, and Ren from the outset. Of which, would hardly be the last opponents she would ever face with specially keen perception.

If things continued the way they were, she was afraid her Semblance would turn her into a one-trick-pony, if that at all.

So, she set herself to practice. Every concert was an opportunity to train effecting multiple targets, over a longer timeframe. She tweaked their nerves, sent them into an emotional euphoria. Removed any inhibitions they had, while dialing their hormones to a hundred.

The only problem was, she merely expanded on an “outdated” skill. The number, speed, and length were never the issue, but the potency. For all her efforts, she could not _force_ hallucinations on a person, but _suggest_ them. And they never worked well against those already aware of it.

Emerald bit her thumbnail in vexation.

_There_ **has** _to be a way._

_I just haven’t thought of it yet._

On Neo and Mercury’s approach, the barkeep prepared a root beer float and club soda.

“Criminals, Mercenaries, Soldiers, War Heroes, Criminals again, and now _Musicians,”_ Mercury listed off. “Our resumes just keep getting longer and longer…”

 _“Personally, I liked it better when you were just criminals,”_ Junior parked beside them, and knocked back a shot. “At least then, you didn’t destroy my club almost every other night.”

“You make more lien back on the drinks alone.”

“I have to go out and buy brand new furniture and equipment— _every time_. It’s annoying.”

“Buy more durable furniture.”

 ** _“I. DID._** Freakin’ maniacs _still_ break everything. There’s a table stuck in the ceiling. _The ceiling!”_

They all looked up and saw a table dangling from the roof by its leg. A few of Junior’s thugs were trying to use ladders that were too short, while climbing on top of each other.

“It’s like, how did it even get up there? So, the durable furniture causes even more damage!”

“Buy cheaper furniture.”

“You’re just full of brilliant ideas up there, aren’t you?”

“It’s one of my charms,” Mercury toasted.

A voice came over from one of the thugs guarding the door.

_“Hey, Junior. Someone’s here to see you.”_

“Is it the interior designer?”

_“No. Someone else.”_

Junior groaned something incoherent, before knocking back another shot, and storming off.

As Mercury was taking a sip of his club soda, Emerald whispered in his ear.

“Fizzy piss water.”

“Gmph—!!” _*Snort!*_

“Yes! I did it! I freakin’ did it!” she claimed victoriously.

He coughed, trying to ease the liquid out of his nose.

“Em,” Yang caught her attention, while handing Mercury a napkin. “I think you just made him laugh. It wasn’t cause of your Semblance.”

“……Oh.” Emerald toned down. “Yeah, figures.”

“Look, if you really want to bring a bigger threat to the team, why don’t you put some more brawn on those brains? Or you could sharpen your shooting. It doesn’t _have_ to be your Semblance.”

The other girl only groaned at the suggestion.

“Maybe I should go through a Semblance Trial too. Concentrated Dust and Bane can be expensive, but it’ll be worth it if I don’t die.”

_You shouldn’t do Bane. Bane is bad._

“I know, Neo. But what choice do I have?”

_You will die._

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. What makes you so sure?”

_You are weak._

“Thanks.”

_Your will is strong._

“Thanks?”

_But your body is very weak. So, you will die._

“Great.”

_Black blood will sploosh everywhere. From your ears and eyeballs._

“I get the picture!” Emerald sighed.

Neo handed her a quick doodle. The graphic nature of it killed any remainder of the idea. At the same time, Junior returned with a serious expression.

“Just got word on the weapon tech you’ve been asking me to look into.”

“You found Masa?” Yang asked back.

“Yeah, you know how the professors at Signal went to join the war?”

“Uh huh.”

“Apparently, Masa Moon was lying low in the academy’s basement, working as the school’s weapons tuner. Looks like it was kept pretty hush-hush, most of the staff didn’t even know. But when they left, she came up for air.”

“Awesome! We should leave when we can.”

“ _‘When you can’_ , better be right now. A few big players just put out a gag and bag contract.” Junior showed them a sheet of paper he was handed, detailing the bounty for Masa’s capture. “A lot of my ‘business rivals’ want to get their hands on her too.”

“That’s a lot of zeroes,” Emerald whistled. “The whole underground’s a nasty hive. I know you two are partial to Masa’s prosthetics, but is it _really_ worth the trouble to go after her?”

 “She’s worth it, Em. If anyone can help me build a weapon to balance my handicap, it’s her. Plus, she should be able to help you too.”

“Yeah? How’s that?”

“When I had my Semblance Trial, one of the…things—manifestations of my soul or whatever— They mentioned Masa. Said she did something with my Semblance? I can’t remember. The point is, I’m pretty sure she’s not _just_ a really good weapons tech. There’s something about her.”

_Masa is very smart._

_Too smart._

_““Neo?””_ Emerald and Yang turned to the small girl.

_I saw it._

_Masa is special._

_Shiny._

“O—kay. I guess that’s good enough for me,” Emerald pushed off the counter. “Junior, we’re borrowing the Malachites. If this is as hot as it sounds, we’re gonna need some extra wet hands.”

“Oh, alright. Sure you don’t want any _more_ muscle?”

“What, like your thugs? They’d just get in the way. I’m not paying for them.”

At hearing the statement, every pair of red glasses turned, but had nothing to retort.

“No! Not them. I meant,” _*Ahem*_ And Junior kind of postured himself.

“…? I’m waiting.”

Yang rolled her eyes.

“You mentioned some of your business rivals were going in on this. Think you could tag along, lend us a hand? If we get Masa, maybe she can craft your boys some new heat.”

_“Hell, yeah! I mean—only cause you asked._

_Just let me go grab my bat.”_

.

.

.

** NOTES **

-Saru’s character is based off Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

-Straw’s character is based off the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz. “ _If I only had a brain~_ _♪_ _”_

-The crazy mosh thing is based off dance mania/hysteria, which was a psychogenic phenomenon. People danced until they starved or collapsed from exhaustion. And of course…mosh pits.

-The song ENMY intro in Junior’s club is _Bleed It Out_ by Linkin Park.

-People have been asking me about bumblebee for some reason? If it ever becomes canon, I’ll be happy. If it doesn’t, there are no expectations. Just cause this fic has YangxNeo doesn’t mean I dislike bumblebee.

_I think that’s about it. It’s come to my attention (and my partner telling me) that I may have not explained some things. I’ll try to get to them. Message if you want to ask something, like usual._

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_See you in the next chapters!_

 

 


	44. Smack Down At Signal Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the resurfacing of an infamous weapon technician named Masa Moon, comes the most hectic bounty hunt in the history of Vale. Agents from different Kingdoms, mercenaries, ex-Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as the local gangsters, compete with each other in order to capture the prized engineer. And somewhere mixed in the mad skirmish is Team ENMY.

 

** Smack Down At Signal Academy **

.

_“This world doesn’t need no opera._

_We’re here for the operation._

_We don’t need a bigger knife.”_

.

.

At one of Vale’s forward outposts, three figures argued amongst themselves inside a command room.

“ _Straw_ , we have to mobilize some of our troops back to Vale!” Glynda voiced.

 _*Sigh*_ “I understand the concerns— _and_ _guilt,_ yourself and Taiyang may harbor, but this is no time to divide our forces,” Straw replied calmly. “Our intel indicates Mistral units crossing our borders, as well as activity on the Atlas front. We simply do not have the means to grant what you are suggesting. Not if our operation is to be a success.”

“Fine. Then, I’ll return on my own. I was never invested in this war. Tai, we should take Ruby and—”

“No,” Taiyang refuted. “You’re too important here. I’ll head back myself. It’s my fault I never noticed Masa was at Signal.”

“Truth be told, the fault lies with Qrow, as **_he_** was the one who assisted in her hiding after all,” Straw corrected. His hands clasped behind his back, still imposing a gentlemanly authority. “Tis not your blame to bear, Tai. I…sympathize with your listlessness, but you would act in no service to anyone by returning now. Not to the citizens of Vale and certainly not to yourselves. By sheer distance alone, it would be impossible to make it to the city in time to have any tangible effect on its current predicament. The two of you are aware of this.”

Taiyang and Glynda fell silent at that. They knew it was likely Masa would be abducted long before they returned. Even if they stole an airship or took the nearest train route.

“I am sorry,” Straw offered his polite apology.

The other two exited the room without a word more. On Straw’s desk, text appeared across the man’s scroll.

“I told you I had the matter handled,” he said, while fixing his collar.

More text streamed across the screen.

“Yes, yes, the information has been leaked through the proper channels. Our plans progress at a satisfactory pace. Fret not, my dear.” 

A short sentence came on the display.

“Indeed. No amount of scheming can compare to the benefits of coincidental convenience. After this little affair, Vale’s underbelly will be at war with each other, allowing us to concentrate more on this theater.”

Another message.

“No gratitude necessary. I merely acted in my own best interest. It just so coincidentally aligned with your own.”

Silence… And then a question.

“Was I aware of Masa Moon’s concealment? I do wish I could flaunt such cleverness, but sadly, no. If I had, I would have notified you immediately,” he parted a snide smile.

The contact on the other end sent one more line of words, before cutting out the correspondence. Straw closed the screen and examined the map on the table. It outlined the numerous territories and unit compositions, as well as their next movements.

_What’s a world without a little fear and excitement to quicken the pulse?_

.

* * * * *

.

A reinforced hummer grabbed a handful of air, as it barreled down the empty street at top speed.

Tires screeched like a banshee’s cry. Its engine revved as if it were some feral beast. And each passenger riding inside, felt every ounce of force at a turn. It was nothing short of a mad rollercoaster ride. Though the city was eerily barren, the vehicle was not the only thing in the city causing a ruckus.

Distant explosions and flames could be seen in the direction the car was heading. A loud P.A. system played on the city broadband.

**[ _A state of emergency has been issued. All residents of the Western district are to evacuate immediately. All other residents are advised to stay indoors. A Grimm alert has been issued. All residents of the Western district are to evacuate immediately. All other residents are advised to stay indoors.  I repeat. A state of emergency…_ ]**

All the while, Team ENMY, along with Junior and the Malachite Sisters, made their way towards the epicenter of all the chaos: _Signal Academy_.

“Grimm alert?” Yang wondered, as she stuck her head out the backseat window.

“Smart,” Emerald commented. “Better to say it’s the Grimm than letting everyone know the police aren’t capable. Don’t know how long that’ll hold, though. The whole city’s about to riot at this rate.”

Rapid rings sounded from Junior’s scroll. He was about to take a look, when Miltia snatched it instead.

 **““Mind the road,””** the twins scolded him.

With her sister sitting on her lap, Melanie stared wide-eyed at the list of electronic notifications.

“What? What is it?” Yang asked.

“The bounty’s doubled,” Miltia answered.

“And the number of contractors tripled,” Melanie added.

“A dangerous mission, Melanie.”

“Maybe _too_ dangerous, Miltia.”

“This job might not be worth the risk.”

“Especially with such little compensation.”

“On this side of the coin.”

“There are other lucrative options.”

“Say, maybe we should…”

“…take the collar for ourselves?”

 _“Don’t even think about it, twinsies,”_ Emerald pulled her head next to the front seats. “You two work for us, and we’re not in it for the bounty. Everyone outside this car is **_competition_** , read me?”

**““Hmph.””**

“And if you’re worried about pay, Junior’s shelling out extra for this gig.”

_“I am?”_

“We’re also breaking open our purse. If you’re having second thoughts about the risk, we’ll drop you off at the nearest corner. And you can find a new line of work there.”

**““Hmph. Whatever.””**

“I’ll take that as we’ve come to terms,” Emerald sat back. “Yang, you know the school. Give us the rundown.”

“Alright. Signal Academy’s based off the western shore of Vale, about a quarter-click out to sea. There are _three_ bridges connecting the school to land. Each of the bridges are about as wide as a city block. They’re the only ways on or off the island.”

“Who the hell built a school like this?”

“It was originally a fortress and lighthouse for Vale’s naval fleet. But when the First War ended, they turned it into a training academy.”

“So, the school has security systems, then?”

“Automated? No. Any defense measures needs a crew to operate them. Usually, it’d be impossible to break through the choke points from land, even with three of them. But that was when the professors were still there…”

“The lanes are probably clogged. We could go by sea. Come the other way around?”

“Won’t work,” Yang refuted. “Dad said decades ago, the surrounding waters became infested with Grimm. One of _Antarctic’s_ tentacles is said to hang around there too.”

“Air drop?”

They all looked to the lightly-snowing sky and saw several airships firing on each other.

“Cloudless, full moon, no cover,” Emerald groaned. “Merc could take ‘em out, but we’ll need him on the ground. _Ahhhh!!!_ I hate winging crap on the fly!!!”

“H-hey! S-s-stop kick-cking the b-back of the seat!” Junior complained.

Emerald stopped and went silent. After venting her frustration, the girl’s demeanor went ice-cold. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and tapped her finger against her bicep. The inner workings of her brain searched for an answer, a possible angle she may have missed.

The rest waited on the boss’s next words with bated breath.

…

_Sometimes, there’s no angle but the straight one._

Emerald opened her eyes and exhaled. Her voice contained a hint of resignation, but also excitement.

“…… Bash the ticket gate.”

Instantly, every person in the car broke into a maniacal grin. Adrenaline fed into their brains. They could feel their nerves get prickly at the idea of an all-out dash for the goal.

Ahead of them, a blockade of police cars could be seen. The yellow tape and flashing blue lights warned everyone to stay away. Sectioning off part of the city was probably the only thing they could do.

Junior licked his lips and floored the accelerator. He aimed for the gap between two cop cars, and sent them flying in a hit. The sound of metal crunching and watching blue uniforms ducking out of the way, made him laugh without shame.

As the group passed, Yang swore she heard a familiar pair of policemen go, “We aren’t being paid enough for this”.

The bum-rushing hummer continued to knock any obstacles to the side of the road. Whether they were more cops or now appearing criminals, Junior threw the car’s weight around like it was a bucking rhino. The front bumper was specially modified, and only suffered a few dents for the trouble.

The empty streets of Vale were no longer looking so empty as the group neared Signal. Evidence of gang fighting was visible everywhere. They took the form of blood on the streets, broken weapons littering the ground, or more overturned vehicles. The battles had already ended here, but some ways down the road, they had only begun.

Their car turned onto the next road and could see in the far, far distance—a tower. Not quite as grand as Beacon’s, but impressive in its own right. They now understood what Yang meant about the school being a former lighthouse of sorts. The island it stood on also had a number of buildings surrounding it. Not that they could get a good look, because something more pressing also came to view.

While staring ahead, Mercury let out a low whistle.

“Is that one of the bridges?”

“Uh huh,” Yang replied.

“The one with all the people and fire on it?”

“Yep.”

“Will it hold?”

“It should.”

“We’re gonna get shredded if we go through that.”

“Getting cold feet, Merc?”

“Never for a second in my life.”

The bridge extending before them had turned into a veritable battleground. Gangsters set shabby barricades throughout the overpass, engaged in heated shootouts. Several figures wielded customized weaponry, while carrying out their duels. It seemed the contract for Masa had drawn the attention of ex-Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as every flavor of hired gun.

It was the most bizarre free-for-all the seven of them had ever witnessed. A few Paladin Mechs even found their way into the anarchy. They knew the situation would be bad coming in, but this surpassed anything they expected.

“Those are Atlas soldiers,” Yang pointed. “And those are the White Fang. The other Kingdoms are using their spies for this?”

“Masa better be worth it, Yang!” Emerald cringed. “Lot of trouble for just a weapon tech, but if this mess is evidence of anything…”

The girl stood on her seat and pushed open the hummer’s moonroof door. She turned to her comrades and handed out assignments.

“Junior, keep the brick on the pedal. Neo, Yang, Twins, cover me. Merc, run the point!”

 _“Ah, shiiii—”_ Junior gritted his teeth.

The car lurched forward with added velocity. Mercury opened the sidedoor, and took to the skies. Joining Emerald on the roof, Yang, Neo, and the Malachite Sisters allocated to corner positions.

Sweat traveled down their spines, as they watched the hellish gauntlet quickly approaching.

“I don’t know about this, Melanie.”

“Me neither, Miltia…”

 _“Aw, are you two scared?”_ Yang teased.

**““And you’re not?””**

“Heh! For us, this is just another Saturday night in Team ENMY. Right, Neo?”

The ice cream girl smiled agreeably.

The various figures and their affiliations on the bridge paid notice of the vehicle careening in their direction. They adjusted their positions and took aim behind their barricades. Infrared sights painted Emerald and her bodyguards like disco lights.

“Get brainhacke _d, YOU FREAKIN’ CHUMPS!!!”_ Emerald shouted.

Streams of gunfire unloaded in their direction. Rockets soared, and several explosives were hurled. Energy and elemental-based projectiles lit up the night.

But almost all of them missed their mark. A good number of them hitting unintended targets.

The few stray projectiles that found purchase were fended off by Emerald’s bodyguards. Neo’s umbrella spun to block bullets aimed for their leader’s head. Yang smacked away a couple of RPGs. Miltia and Melanie cut apart large caliber shells with the graceful flicks of their blades.

Their battering ram of a vehicle pressed on, making tracks towards Signal Academy. It swerved out of the way of obstructions too massive to smash through. The icy road made the ride that much more treacherous, but Junior’s driving pulled them through. An increase of gunfire tried at bringing them down—tried and failed.

As they barreled down the bridge, drawing more and more attention, Emerald let loose a battle cry from the pit of her soul.

_“AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

Her nose bled and her brain clustered with migraines. But the pain only made her push harder, howl fiercer. Her close-proximity allies noticed and redoubled their efforts to pay the enemies back with some well-placed deflections. They returned fire when they could. Junior rolled down his window to launch his bazooka on a drive-by.

Meanwhile, Mercury scouted a fair distance ahead, taking out grouped enemies and barricades when he could. His sights fell on a Paladin causing havoc nearby. Info was relayed back to his teammates on the radio.

_“I got this…”_

At that point, it was a straight shot to the Academy’s busted gate. Junior put the hummer on auto-drive, and joined the others on the hood of his car. He shifted his rocket launcher to its melee form. Tapped each foot with his bat and struck a batter’s pose.

_“Come to daddy.”_

Emerald decided to leave the last of the defense to her allies. She instead, concentrated her Semblance solely on the pilot of the mech.

Oblivious to the blind spot in its surroundings, a hummer came full-on colliding with the Paladin’s side. At the same time, the force of a point-blank claymore detonated the pilot’s window from Junior’s bat. The mech’s controller went flying from his seat. The two mashed machines were set ablaze.

ENMY company leapt off the sacrificed vehicle, onto the iced and scorched grass of Signal’s courtyard. There, they bore witness to a last-man-standing match, featuring over a hundred participants. Many of which, were skilled fighters in their own right—recognizable figures with signs of experience.

Without missing a beat, wiping her bloody nose upon her landing, Emerald bellowed.

“We’re carving a path! Yang! Call out shatterpoints!”

The seven scrambled towards the campus buildings and a swath of their rivals set on them. Yang activated her Semblance and found the flaws in their adversaries.

“Spear guy, right leg. Eleven o’clock gunner, left shoulder. Left axe lady, fake right eye. Straight ahead, the mace…” Yang continued to feed Emerald the weaknesses she saw, and the leader put them to use.

Minor hallucinations appeared in Mercury, Neo, Junior, and the Twin’s peripherals. Each of them had a target and a point of attack highlighted in their heads. They scattered among their enemies. A wordless coordination existing among them.

A few were paired with the same mark, and combined their attacks fluidly. They interchanged and traded in smooth sequences. Their weak-side was never without an ally in it. A trail of defeated bodies soon paved their wake.

They tried to avoid direct contact with the more powerful of the groups. Unfortunately, Miltia became hounded by a particularly strong mercenary, but three comrades came to her defense.

Melanie, Mercury, and Neo showered their musclebound foe with a flurry of blinding kicks. They stepped out, and Junior and Yang stepped in. A simultaneous blow from a bat and an uppercut floated the man into the air. From there, Miltia and Emerald used their allies as launchpads. They leveled with their prey and ripped him to shreds with some swift bladework.                                                                                                                 

The deadly kind of synergy brought them ever closer to Signal’s main buildings. The end of their mad break-in was finally within reach.

But what waited there was nothing of the sort.

The area around the buildings was covered in craters and unconscious bodies. Dirt, rubble, and brick dotted the ruined landscape. More barricades were erected by the invaders trying to lay siege to the school. Oddly enough, they did not act hostile towards the newcoming ENMY, but kept their attention on the buildings instead.

Once the group neared for a closer look, they saw why.

Automated turrets lined the windows and roofs. They swiveled towards any detected motion, followed by a quick burst of a laser beam. Also, taking up fortified positions around the pillars were androids that resembled Atlesian Knights.

ENMY company dove behind a fallen Paladin for cover.

“Yang?! I thought you said Signal didn’t have automated defenses!” Emerald yelled.

“It didn’t! They must’ve added them!”

“Typical! Who would be dumb enough to leave their school defenseless anyway!”

“So, what the hell do we do now?!”

“Neo! Can you get us in there? You got eyes inside?”

Neo nodded, but with a sign of concern.

_More robots._

“Ugh! Of course, but I don’t know what other choice we—DROID!”

They all turned to an android that snuck around their barricade. As they were about to attack, a female electronic voice came on its speakers.

**[Friendly Subject Identified: Yang Xiao Long. To be granted access to school’s premises by master protocol…]**

They stared at it blankly for a while, not sure what to make of it.

**[Accompany this unit to user destination…]**

“Think we can trust it?” Yang asked.

**[…this one passively advises.]**

“Yup, that’s Masa,” Emerald said, with no further need of convincing. “Move out, people!”

The seven of them filed out, following the android’s disjointed walk to the school. Many of the security systems took aim at first, but to the group’s relief, eventually pointed their weapons elsewhere. It wasn’t long before ENMY company made it safely into the building, sheltered from all the crossfire.

.

* * * * *

.

While the android led them to the basement, nostalgia filled Yang as she walked through the halls of her old school.

The girl always looked back on these times fondly. Her first day in, she knocked a bully on their ass and got in trouble. Taiyang lectured her, but Qrow praised her for it. She then, built her first weapon after a few grades in. Ruby was there, and begged to help.

_*Sigh* Simpler times…_

They descended down a staircase, where numerous carvings were etched into the wood. Thinking back on the weird little things kids did brought a smile to Yang’s face. She immediately recalled carving her own graffiti on the sixth step from the bottom.

When she got there, she read it with a heavy heart.

**_Yang Xiao Long_ **

**_Future #1 Huntress_ **

And in smaller text, written in a messy hand that was not her own:

**_Best sister in the world!_ **

_“Ruby.”_

Yang traced the scratches in the wood grain caringly. As she lost herself in deeper thought, the violent sound of a sword drawn brought her back to the present.

Neo went to carving around Yang’s name, a heart.

She then, added:

**_Best Wifey!_ **

Yang chuckled.

“Wait, _wife_? No matter how you look at it, I’m obviously the husband, right?”

Neo shrugged and rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

The group was eventually led before the blast door of a bunker. Its lock and steel-plating probably superior to the vaults of most banks. And after a few digital inputs from their escorting android, the enormous hatch swung open.

They stepped through the threshold, and could hear sounds of machines whirring and metal scraping. They passed a few rooms filled with random mechanisms and half-finished devices. Eventually, they came upon a workshop remarkably close to the one Masa used to own.

In the center of the part-medical lab, part-engineering garage, a short woman in a lab coat worked. A safety mask protected her face from a rain of sparks, while she operated an arc welder. The woman appeared fully immersed in her craft.

“Hey, Maz,” Yang waved.

No response.

“…MASA! Masa Moon!”

The welder shut off, and the weapon tech directed her attention to a nearby screen.

_“‘Identified persons matching ally database’? Malfunction?”_

“No, Maz. We’re here, behind you. Long time no see?”

Masa removed her mask, and they felt the chill of her artificial eyes fixate on them.

“Ah, so no malfunction. Good, I hate malfunctions. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, this one attempts at some modicum of hospitality,” she asked, as she returned to work. Sparks flying from the welder once more.

“Uh… We came to save you.”

“Save? Please, reiterate. This one believes you used the wrong vernacular to describe your reason.”

“Maz, we’re really here to save you. You know, from the bad people. Outside. That want to kidnap you? They’re sieging the school right now?”

“Siege?.........Ah! The noise upstairs. I was beginning to wonder what that was, this one notices for the first time.”

“You didn’t know that was going on?! And how did you _not_ know we were here? The android—”

“Autonomous system. It invited you in— _without permission_ , this one notes to recheck its code. Penny, remind me to recheck your code.”

“Wait, what did you just call—”

_*Boom!*_

A sudden tremor sent everyone on alert.

Monitors on the walls flashed red, and brought up various camera feeds throughout the school. Specifically, the ones pointed at the shores were enhanced. There, they saw the source of the alarm.

“Are those Grimm?” Emerald narrowed her brow.

Yang recognized them instantly, any student of Signal would.

_“Nautilus.”_

On the surface of the sea’s tide, countless lines of foam streaked towards Signal. The ones riding the waves looked like speeding mollusks with a squid’s body and tendrils peeking from its mouth. White bone with red veins crusted over their spiral shells, marking them as Grimm. Their species had settled in this part of the ocean, and were dubbed the Nautilus.

Individuals from the swarm splatted against the school’s walls, and proceeded to climb its defenses. Strangely, the impact the creatures caused did not mimic the one the group felt before. When they were about to question it, an elongated object rose from the watery depths to cast a daunting shadow.

At first, they took it for an overgrown King Taijitu, but it possessed no head. Then, they realized it was actually a massive tentacle that stretched out for miles. Horror set into the nerves of those that saw, inside Masa’s bunker, and those in the courtyard.

“Uh oh,” Yang could only mutter. “More bad.”

Another monitor enlarged an image, showing herds of Grimm trampling across one of the bridges. The stampede looking as if it came from the direction of Beacon.

“Wait, the Grimm alert was REAL?!”

“Should’ve known better. Cops aren’t that smart,” Emerald murmured.

“They must’ve been attracted by all the negative emotions here.”

“It’s possible—but I also think our competition may have had something to do with it. Some people, I swear. They use a chainsaw when they can’t find a can opener.”

_“The Grimm also grow more prone to hostility, as noted by Professor Oobleck’s findings, this one adds her input.”_

“She’s right,” Yang frowned. “No matter how agitated they are, they never attacked like this before—without preemptives? This is different.”

“The world is changing, Miss Yang. We must be ready for it, or it will leave us behind.”

Masa tossed a suitcase at her, while punching in commands to purge her computer’s data.

“Does this mean you’re finally deciding to come with us?”

“Obvious circumstances have forced me to rethink my current living situation. I shall happily take you up on your group’s offer, this one makes a hurried split decision… Who are they?” she titled her head to Junior and the twins.

“They’re helping us save you, so be nice.”

“Their weapons are very poor.”

“Which is why you should make them better ones.”

“And you, this one scowls and flicks your forehead.”

“What?”

Masa strained her middle finger and flicked Yang’s forehead so hard, it left a mark.

_“Ow!”_

“Your Ember Celica and your Semblance—you’ve done something very irresponsible, Miss Yang. You and I shall speak more of this later. Much. More, this one repeats with a threatening tone.”

“Uh…”

“For now, we should concentrate on fleeing Signal Academy.” Masa finished loading another pair of suitcases, and tossing them to Mercury and Junior.

“Look, lady. I don’t know what your deal is, but it was hell and a half just getting here,” Junior argued. “If you think we can escape while hauling your luggage too, you got another thing coming!”

“My work is too important to lose. Recreating it would be troublesome. It will not be as difficult to escape as you so mistakenly think, badly facial haired one. I’ve taken the necessary steps and precautions in case of such a scenario. Come along, I have a boat ready.”

“A boat?!”

“Yes, it is another word for a sea-faring vessel. A transportation device that floats atop the water and—”

“I KNOW WHAT A BOAT IS!”

Masa tossed another suitcase to the twins, before setting a countdown on her computer.

“Follow this one.”

She led the group out into the hall and towards an emergency dock. But when they turned the next corner, a flood of water rushed in. A Grimm Nautilus slid in with its slimy body, tentacles flailing about.

“This way,” Masa detoured with a deadpan voice.

She managed to find an alternate route to her hidden boat. An alcove just big enough for a single skiff. Even here, they could see a swarm of Nautilus inbound not too far away.

The group loaded the luggage as fast as they could and boarded, but it was too late. The monstrous cephalopods were swimming towards them, blocking their only means of escape.

“Guess, we’ve got no choice,” Yang said, as she cocked her firearms. Her allies followed through with the same motion.

“That will not be required. My device will ensure us safe passage, this one announces.”

“What device?”

Masa glanced at her scroll, which was synched to her computer’s countdown. Without warning, she turned over the boat’s engine and sent them riding out of the alcove—and into the Grimm’s reach. ENMY company was about to pile on the engineer, when they heard something like a seismic wave go off from Signal’s tower.

A shockwave of eerie violet pulsed from the lighthouse. It sent surging vibrations on every exposed surface. Those within the effected radius felt paralyzed for a second or two.

When the group shook off the stun, the Grimm Nautilus were on their boat—and then, brushing past them.

Masa breathed a small sigh of relief, and spoke at a volume no one could hear.

_“Penny, make note of Bane Amplifier Experiment One’s success and erase any evidence.”_

_“Yes, Doctor.”_

.

* * * * *

.

After a few hours spent navigating the boat to a deserted shore, stealing a truck, and taking measures to ensure no one followed—the group arrived safely back at Junior’s dance club.

Team ENMY led Masa up to the loft where they slept. A living quarter with necessities and some cheap furniture. Nothing fancy, but it did come with a lot of spacious room for a number of uses.

They dumped the luggage from Masa’s workshop on the living room floor and zombie-walked their way to their beds. Meanwhile, Yang went off somewhere to grab a mattress for the new resident.

“I can’t believe we didn’t get paid for this,” Mercury yawned.

“We actually lost money on this little venture, considering the Dust we burned and the cost of hiring the twins,” Emerald added.

_“Your group is_ **still** _poor, this one asks without much surprise.”_

“Not really, but we’re pros, Maz. We hate to do things for free.”

“I see.”

Masa made a few taps on her scroll, and Emerald’s rung with a new money transfer to their accounts.

“This one hopes you find the monetary fees to your satisfaction.”

“I knew there was something I liked about you. I’ll sleep better now, thank you very much,” she waved, and entered the room.

Shortly after, Yang appeared carrying a mattress in her arms.

“We usually sleep in the same place. Sorry if we rub shoulders too much, but it’s probably better to keep close by, anyway. You know, just in case.”

“Your concerns have been noted. I will be there shortly, but I must first unpack a few things. If not to check that there are no damages to my life’s work, this one requests, but more accurately demands.”

“Need any help?”

“An appreciated offer, but unnecessary. This one believes you should retire, observing you are dead on your feet.”

“Alrighty,” Yang stretched her back. “There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry and I think Neo’s pajamas should fit you.”

“Noted.”

“Night—or morning, whichever.”

“Miss Yang.”

“Hm?”

“……Thank you for rescuing me, this one communicates genuine gratitude.”

Yang smiled.

“Night, Maz.”

“Good night, Miss Yang.”

Left by her lonesome, Masa unpacked some of her instruments and ran diagnostics. It all looked to be in working, perfect order. She would have preferred to take more from her workshop, but decided the key components of her main projects would suffice.

A fledgling shadow caught her attention from the ceiling window. Masa took the staircase up to the roof access.

On the dance club’s balcony, the engineer’s lab coat tussled in the early morning wind. Snow crunched beneath her feet. The sun was rising in the distance. And from the shadows, came a voice.

_“It’s been some time, Masa Moon.”_

“So it has, Raven Branwen. What business do you have with this one?”

“I want to commission a sword.”

Masa paused. Her dead eyes glued to the source of the voice.

“……You are already in possession of a fine weapon. Why another?”

“You knew what this sword was, didn’t you? You knew, but you never told me.”

“…This one advised you not to take it, if you remember. Besides, this one is a neutral entity. A smith is obligated to offer assistance to everyone and no one.”

“Relax, Maz. I’m not blaming you. You gave me advice, I should’ve listened. But neutrality and avoidance are two different things.”

Masa remained stone-face before the swordswoman stalking towards her. The height difference made it seem like Raven could gobble her up like a snack.

“You want change.”

“Every living being in some shape or form desires a degree of change.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the behavior of someone who’s neutral.”

“…”

“I need you to forge a sword,” Raven repeated, and transferred the blueprints to Masa’s scroll. “If you honor your ‘neutrality’ so much, you shouldn’t have any problems fulfilling my request.”

Masa’s expert eyes scanned the plans at a rapid pace. Her pupils dilated and focused like camera lenses. For a brief moment, Raven swore she saw a hint of surprise pass the unfeeling weapon tech’s expression.

Masa nodded her assent.

“I’ll make sure the proper funds are transferred, then.”

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“This one has never forged a weapon such as this. It may be beyond this one’s abilities. But if such a sword was ever crafted, what exactly do you plan to use it for, Raven Branwen?”

“Oh, just a little project I’ve been working on for some time now. Nothing a person of _neutrality_ should be concerned about.”

“…”

_“Unless of course, certain parties wished to switch their neutral stance.”_

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                               


	45. Top of the Wanted List

** Top of the Wanted List **

.

_What is born between Hammer and Anvil._

.

.

“You’re early,” said one of the weapon dealers.

“By the looks of it, I came right on time,” replied the buyer. “So how about we get down to business, shall we?”

In the back alley of one of Vale’s shadier neighborhoods, two groups of gangsters met for an arms deal. With the seller brought four of his affiliates, while the buyer brought one other. Each of dealers seemed especially paranoid and eager to finish the deal as quickly as possible.

“Money.”

On a large crate, the buyer set down a briefcase and showed it was full of lien. In response, the dealer checked it, flipped through the bills, and even took the time to smell it. When he was satisfied, the man presented a brown bag.

“A brown baggy? Really? I’m not buying drugs or some kid’s lunch, am I?”

“It’s less conspicuous!”

“It is?”

“I’m more surprised with you! Bringing a briefcase full of cash, to this part of town, with only one guy? If it wasn’t a two-bit thug that robbed you, I’m surprised **_they_** didn’t.”

“Who’s they?”

“You know who. Those wack jobs at Junior’s place.”

“Oh, Team ENMY or whatever. Uppity kids trying to make a name for themselves.”

“Yeah. Them.”

“Don’t tell me they’re the ones that got you all strung out.”

“Geez, you really are from out of town. Haven’t you heard? They’ve been smashing and grabbing every big weapon’s deal this side of Vale lately.”

“I dunno. From what I’ve heard, they don’t sound so tough. Bet me and my partner could take ‘em.”

“Whatever, pal. Enjoy your merchandise. Unlike you, I don’t plan on pressing my luck.”

“Wait a minute.”

“What? You want to put another order? Cause I ain’t got the stock no more. That was my last bit of serious hardware. Check again in a few months.”

“Sure, but not about that. Why’d you risk doing this in broad daylight?” the buyer glanced up, shielding his eyes from the sun. “Not afraid of the cops or some average schmo catchin’ the show?”

“No. Not compared _them._ They don’t work as much in the day, so the rumor goes.”

“Funny how a group of brats got you and half this city’s criminals spooked, ain’t it?”

“Naw, man,” the dealer answered, refusing to fall for the taunt. “It ain’t funny at all.”

He motioned to his crew. “Let’s move.”

The two groups went their separate ways, down their own respective alleys.

…

“Wha—?!”

The dealers paused as they came face to face with the exact same buyers as before.

“How the hell did you guys get over here?”

“What do you mean?” asked the buyer. “We’re right on time for our deal. You got the merchandise?”

“…….. Shit.”

The dealer opened the briefcase he had accepted earlier with a panic.

Only pieces of newspaper popped out, and was carried into the breeze.

.

* * * * *

.

Along the streets of Downtown Vale, Emerald made a quick purchase at a clothing store, and dropped the brown bag into a shopping bag.

“Now, _that’s_ inconspicuous.”

_Town is bled dry._

“I know, Neo. I caught what the guy said too. No weapons. Guess Vale’s armies emptied the black market too.” Emerald snatched two apples from a fruit cart they passed by. She bit into one, and tossed the other to Neo. “Not that it matters, since I doubt we’ll be able to crash any weapon deals after today.”

_Too famous._

“Yeah. Even the dumbest thugs are getting wise to us. I mean, gun deals in the day? Some people have no consideration for timing.”

Neo nodded her head disapprovingly.

Right then, a slip of paper flew close by. Neo caught a glimpse, and swiftly used the point of her umbrella to pin it.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…” Emerald muttered over the small girl’s shoulder.

_“The outlaw in my blood is telling me it’s time to blow this stand.”_

.

* * * * *

.

In the past few weeks, Junior’s club had gone through major renovations. Not only did they buy up and incorporate the buildings around them, security had also been significantly upgraded.

The place had more cameras, more guards. And those guards carried weapons of an impressive grade. Not to mention on the dancefloor, an actual Paladin mech was DJing the music.

It could be said the owner’s recent success was due to a certain number of individuals living above his club. Among them, a genius engineer by the name of,

“Masa,” Yang called.

The girl sat at a table with a soldering iron in her hand. She was in the middle of putting the last touches on the weapon in front of her. On another table, Masa and Mercury were doing the same.

“Yes, Miss Yang?” Masa replied, as she went over.

“I’m having some trouble finishing this up.”

“I do not understand. Recently, you no longer required my assistance for such easy work, this one evaluates, averse to the idea of having to hold your hand through upgrading measures again.”

“Hey! We _are_ helping you, you know.”

“I am aware.”

“And you _know_ why I’m having trouble.”

“Please state your problem in a concise manner.”

Yang went silent for a moment. A slight nervous twitch in her bottom lip. As if she were still contemplating to bringing the issue up.

“You knew my mom, the one who raised me when I was little. You knew Summer Rose… What was she like?”

…

…

“…………. Why would you ask such an uncomfortably heavy question of this one?”

  _*Sigh!*_

“You know what? Forget it. This was stupid,” Yang breathed with frustration and turned back to the soldering iron.

…

Masa pulled up a chair to sit with her.

“You wish to hear about your mother?”

“Yeah…” Yang flashed an uneasy smile. “I don’t remember much from when I was young. And I didn’t understand a lot of things, because I wasn’t old enough.”

She paused, frowning at the weapon before her. The soldering iron placed to the side.

“I only remember the best things. I didn’t notice her flaws, what she was going through, the problems she had. She was just ‘ _super mom’_ to me. Now, I know there was more to her. But after she disappeared, me and Ruby only grew up on the bits and pieces dad told us.”

“Hmmm… interesting, this one ponders. Raven has not spoken anything regarding Summer?”

“I tried asking once—like how they met— but all she said was they had the _‘worst meeting ever’_ , and didn’t want to talk after.”

“I see… Summer was indeed a truly exceptional individual. This one can understand the excruciating emptiness she could leave in any person’s heart.”

“Heh…yeah…”

Yang’s fingers traced the blade on the desk till they almost cut. It was a familiar-looking red scythe that was near its completion. The only thing left, was to take a few choice parts of an older weapon, and incorporate it.

The older weapon that sat nearby was a silver chakram. Its hoop was the diameter length of a person’s leg, giving it an unwieldy impression. Its circular blade was forged with elegantly curved edges that mimicked thorns and vines. Among the countless weapons Yang had ever seen, this one was the most beautiful— _which made it all the stranger knowing who its previous owner was._

One chakram of a pair, which the Huntress Summer Rose once wielded.

_Eclipsing Rose._

…

Masa held Yang’s hand without a word, and guided it along the weapon’s surface.

She could only guess how her mother used to fight with something like this. The scars and mended portions gave voice to hard fought battles. Moments weighed between life and death, defeat and the willingness to refuse surrender. A deep impression in the grip screamed volumes of a warrior’s repeated effort to steel her resolve in the face of overwhelming adversity.

Masa once said she could learn more about a person through their weapon, than talking to them. Yang was beginning to understand that.

As she held her mother’s weapon, she wondered what the Huntress had gone through to leave such impressions. How much she did not know about the woman who fought the darkness more valiantly than any who came before her. Yang could sense it in its ringed steel.

A white cloaked figure that stood tall against the evil that threatened to consume everything. Unwavering, uncompromising, defiant—a flicker of shimmering light in the world’s darkest hour. There was no trace of fear in the end. A gentleness that was ever-present. A kindness. An honesty. A guardian.

Yang set Eclipsing Rose down with a forlorn smile.

She could not be any more different from Summer. She _had_ compromised. She knew there were shades of dark to her soul she never hesitated to admit. It was a stinging contrast, but this too, Yang accepted in its whole.

Masa stepped away from the table with a knowing look, and Yang went to refitting the blades of Eclipsing Rose to Crescent Rose.

…

…

…

After a few hours passed.

“Okay, Penny. Run diagnostics.”

**[Running….]**

The laptop next to Yang, booted up a few graphs and values. At the same time, the crimson weapon surged with a glow. Right before it cut through the table and part of the floor. A few rose petals left in its wake.

“Whoops.”

**[Diagnostics complete. Weapon: Functional.]**

“Thanks, Penny.”

**[…]**

“…Penny?”

**[Friendly Subject Identified: Yang Xiao Long. Match for Ally Database.]**

Yang hung her head low. Her hand, smoothing the edges of the computer screen.

 _“Still trying to pull off the_ **‘she’s a real girl!’** _routine?”_ Emerald suddenly came in, and spoke over her shoulder. Neo following from behind.

“She’s in there. I swear, she’s in there.”

“Face it, kid. She’s a computer. All zeroes and ones.”

“She could generate an Aura, Em. That has to count for something.”

 _“A phenomena this one has yet to decipher,”_ Masa joined from across the room. “It is said the manifestation of Aura is evidence of a soul. But then, one must ask what is a soul, and if it alone constitutes a living—"

“Hey, Maz. I got you the thing you wanted,” Emerald interrupted, while tossing the brown bag at her.

“Satisfactory.”

The weapon tech took out the handgun inside, and swiftly smashed it to pieces with a hammer. From the wreckage, she used tweezers to salvage a tiny microchip, before sweeping everything else into the trash.

“…….What, this one asks, curious of all the faces you are making.”

“I did all that, so you could smash a gun, for a _tiny_ little microchip inside?”

“It is the only important component.”

“ _Of course_ , it is.”

“You will be compensated, as per usual agreement.”

“Guess, I can’t argue with that.”

Following the events of Masa’s rescue, Team ENMY had been helping the weapon engineer complete a long queue of job contracts that had built since going into hiding. The reason being, the weapons tech refused to do much else until prior obligations had been seen to. Her reason citing she had a reputation to uphold.

As such, to help meet the number of work orders, Team ENMY was frequently hired to acquire rare weapon components. Their methods usually took the form of crashing an arms deal, and stealing the merchandise. But as evidence of the afternoon’s incident proved, their enterprise was least likely to continue.

“Hope that was the last extra, special, tiny part you needed, cause there won’t be anymore,” Emerald told Masa.

“Something happen without us?” Mercury questioned.

“No. The grift went off without a hitch. To be honest, I’m gonna miss the fun of just stealing. You know, without all the muscle, and explosions, and the testosterone you and Yang always bring to the table.”

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself while Yang and me are being enslaved by Maz.”

“Yeah, it’s the best. Conning people is the best. Just makes me feel so alive.”

 _“Clepto,”_ Yang snickered from the side.

“Hey, everybody’s born with some sort of gimmick. If there’s a patron star for thieves, I was definitely born under it. Too bad the streets are dry now.” Her mischievous smile faded into a more serious expression. “BUT _more importantly_ ,” she pulled out the paper they picked up a while ago, along with some others she found. _“Looks like everyone finally settled on a bounty for us…”_

Multiple chairs screeched across the floor as the rest came for a look.

There, they saw photos of all of them. Separate wanted posters issued by each different Kingdom: Vale, Atlas, and Mistral. A monetary sum of lien printed at the bottom of each of their pictures, captured dead or alive. A list of crimes held accounted for. And a small description included a few of their skills and traits.

“That’s… retiring money—for any _one_ of us,” Yang awed. “Are bounties even allowed to be set that high?”

“I thought it would’ve been lower, but they must’ve upped it after we took Masa. Apparently, our engineer is treated the same as a national asset,” Emerald suggested.

“Hmph, _‘Considered among the top enemies of the state,’_ ” Mercury read and chuckled. “Is it bad to say I’m proud of us? Cause I am. Top of the Wanted List has a nice ring to it. _Buuuut_ I don’t know about Yang’s bounty being the highest. Is that cause she’s our leader on paper?”

“That’s why I put her there. The less bullets meant for me and meant for her, the better.”

 _“Hey!”_ Yang complained.

“Anywho, fellow enemies of the state. It’s time we made ourselves scarce, real soon. All our go-bags were restocked recently, right?”

Neo nodded.

“So, we’re good to go on the dime.”

They smelled something burn behind them, and turned. Masa installed the microchip into a weapon she was working on, and breathed a satisfied sigh.

“This weapon completes the last of my commissions. As promised, this one will begin dealings with your group, this one announces with fatigued motivation.”

“Finally!” Emerald groaned.

“What work does your group wish to commission?”

“Yang needs a new arm and I need to upgrade my Semblance.”

“Ah, yes. The foolish one’s arm. An adequate replacement will be constructed until a _true_ weapon can be forged. As for your unorthodox request, improving your Semblance may prove impossible with my skillset, this one points out the obvious flaw of asking a weapons technician for advice, normally sourced to a Huntress or Professor.”

“So you might not be able to help,” Emerald turned and glared at her teammates. “Well, that _was_ my main reason for saving your butt…”

“Nonetheless, your requests have been accepted. A bill will be sent as soon as this one calculates proper compensation.”

“Why do I feel like this is gonna cost us?”

“Because it will, this one confirms your suspicions.”

 ** _“”We helped you complete your work orders!””_** Yang and Mercury shouted.

“…… A small discount shall be subtracted.”

Team ENMY only continued to stare.

“…… Very well. The fee will be waived.”

They breathed a collective sigh.

As Masa watched them, only one thing crossed her mind,

_Not to mention it stands in this one’s best interests to stay on your little group’s favorable side._

_A price is always collected in due time._

.

* * * * *

.

Perched on the rooftop of a building six blocks away from Junior’s Club— _and outside of the gang’s territory—_ a large man spoke into his scroll.

The one in question was adorn with a set of heavily mechanized leg armor. In contrast, the top half of his body was “bare”, save for the thin plates of metal embedded into his very flesh. His muscles bulged with years upon years of training, which led him to be able to move with all his augmentations. His arms were stained with burn scars. His face was ugly and distorted, which he usually hid behind the iron mask of a bearded man.

“Yes, yes, I understand,” he moaned into the scroll. “I _know_ not to underestimate them. I read the report. Have I ever failed you before, brother? Have I? Hm?”

…

“Yes, I’ll send you a selfie with the corpses once I’m done—if they’re still recognizable, that is. Vulcan, out!”

The man ended his call and turned to the small army of gangsters and mercenaries behind him.

“Sorry ‘bout that, boys. Where were we?”

One of the mobsters with sunglasses stepped forward.

“You were about to go over the plan.”

“Right! The plan. Real fuckin’ simple, this one. I go, then _you_ go. Eh? S’good, right?”

“…That it?”

“That’s it. I go after the team. You fodder, keep the _other_ fodder busy downstairs. Won’t be hard. The second you start movin’ past this block, the whole gang’s gonna be on you.”

“We aren’t fighting the team? You said we’d get a share of the bounty.”

“Right. Look, you lot got your asses handed to you just weeks ago! Has anything changed since then? Anything? Don’t be shy! Raise your hand if ya got somethin’ to say. No? Right. So I’m thinkin’, if ya fight them again, you’re all just gonna lose again. Am I wrong, or am I wrong?”

No one responded.

“No? I got it right? Sure? I kinda just shat on all you, but okay. Moving on, I fight them alone. Don’t worry about me, I’m a pro. Real true and blood assassin, I am.”

The gangsters looked him up and down, mainly at his giant figure and rippling muscle fiber.

“You… don’t look like an assassin.”

“Ey! I kill, who I need to kill. Bein’ all sneaky is just a misconception of me profession. Anyway! You lot, will still get your share of the reward. Truthfully speakin’, I’m not in it for the green. It’s a family thing, don’t ask. So! All’s you are getting paid just to scrap it with Junior’s thugs. Easy ‘nuff, aye? The team, you leave, with me. Synch?”

“Uh… what?”

“Oh, for the luv a—When I say _synch,_ you say synch. You see this? I’m tryin’ a learn you some bit a’ professionalism, you read me?”

“Yes?”

“Synch?”

“Synch.”

“And the rest of you lot?”

**_“”Synch””_ **

“Alrigh’, then.” Vulcan turned, hoisted three packs over his shoulders and a larger than life hammer. “Bloody, fuckin’ amateurs…” he whispered low.

“WAIT!” the same gangster shouted.

“What, now? Can’t you see I’m tryin’ to get into me zone?”

“What’s the signal?”

“The what now?”

“The signal—to attack.”

“…… Have you lot not been payin’ attention. I said, synch. You said, synch. That’s the fuckin’ signal. It’s go time, chum. This was simple, and now you’re goin’ ahead, muckin’ it up. I’m fallin’ off me rhythm. I mean, hey. Okay, is my fault, ya? Shouldn’t’ve expected so much. You want a signal? I’ll go ahead and give you one.” Vulcan pulled the man to the ledge. “See, right there?”

He pointed at Junior’s club.

“As soon as I get over there, you lot, fuckin’ get over there. Got it?”

“Yeah,” the nervous gangster nodded. “I mean, synch.”

“No, that’s not—! Urrgh! You lot are drivin’ me mad as bat shit. Here we go,” Vulcan backed up.

“Wait, how are you getting over there?”

Not listening anymore, the gigantic assassin walked to the other end of the roof. Once there, he turned, and started an all-out blitz to the other side. Running past the confused gangster, the heavy-set man leapt off the building.

The rest of them could only stare blankly.

.

* * * * *

.

**[Enemy Detected. Approaching immediate vicinity.]**

“Penny, report enemy location,” Masa replied.

**[Incoming in 5… 4…]**

“Maz?” Yang asked.

“A problem with the code? None of the other security measures have been triggered, this one—”

At that moment, the whole loft was knocked sideways from the impact. The ceiling collapsed, the east wall was decimated. And from a burning hammer; lava, fire, and explosives seared the bodies of Team ENMY and Masa.

.

.

** NOTE **

Double-chapter release.


	46. The Oath of Outlaws

** The Oath of Outlaws **

.

_We aren’t heroes._

_We aren’t saints._

_No cause or mission_

_Is worth our death._

.

.

“Listen, Yang,” Emerald once spoke to her. “You’re not a hero. You’re not a saint. And you definitely… _definitely_ aren’t the saving grace of this team.” She poked her chest for emphasis. “You. Are. An. Outlaw. Do you know what that means?”

_“I’m guessing you’re about to tell me.”_

“Don’t interrupt me. It means, no cause, no mission, no obligation your crazy brain made up, is worth dying for. Should the worst ever happen—You cut. And you run. And you don’t. Look. Back. We aren’t the saviors of humanity. We don’t put our lives before anything or _anyone_ else. Repeat it.”

_“Em, really. Just—”_

“Freakin’ repeat it, woman!”

_“Okay, okay! We aren’t heroes or saints. No cause, no mission, no obligation is worth dying for.”_

“And?”

_“When the worst shit hits the fan, I cut and run. And I don’t look back.”_

“Good. That’s the rule of Outlaws, got it?”

_“But what about for you guys?”_

“Didn’t you hear me?! No one is worth dying for! Self-preservation!” Emerald yelled, swirling the drink in her glass. The girl obviously having too much to drink on a rare night. “But I guess there’s that whole, ‘honor among thieves’ bullshit.  Guess there’s an oath with outlaws too,” she muttered in a quieter voice.

She knocked the rest of the glass back against her throat.

“But in most cases! You RUN! No bullcrap about being noble and that noise. We run……. Because no one’s gonna save us but us.”

Yang chuckled.

_“Sure, Em. No one’s gonna save you, but me.”_

“Not what I said, blondie!” Emerald slurred. “But I love you…” Her eyes drooped. “Don’t tell Mercury I had too much to drink. He gets all surly…er when it happens.”

…

…

Yang felt a sharp pain pierce her temple.

She couldn’t shake the ringing from her ears.

Blood trickled down the bridge of her brow, down her nose.

The taste of iron coated her taste buds, and ash on her tongue.

Sear marks on her skin stung fresh from the explosion, before numbness started setting in.

 _Not good,_ she thought to herself.

_If my body’s trying to block out the pain, this is definitely not good._

Yang knew her body. Pain kept her on her toes, made her aware of her injuries. It meant she was in the fight.

But not knowing— that meant there was too much.

As she crawled on all fours, her vision blurred and distorted.

Yang was losing blood quick. A large wound on her abdominals was leaking.

One thought repeated itself.

_This is bad…_

_This is_ **real** _bad…_

She squinted her eyes and saw her teammate, unconscious and bleeding out on the wooden floor. Yang felt her heart sink as she noticed the girl’s eyes rolled back and unresponsive.

She yelled her name, but wasn’t sure whether her voice reached or was too hoarse in her throat.

_Definitely…. bad._

.

* * * * *

.

As soon as Penny issued warnings about an incoming enemy, Neo tapped her sight into the window glass surrounding the loft. She was the first to see Vulcan flying in from a few blocks off. Like he was some sort of cannonball shot from a distance.

His giant hammer held overhead, trailing smoldering brimstone. Neo saw something like that too often to be ignorant of what came after. This whole floor would be wiped out in the next second. She would have to act fast.

Her emotions told her to look for Yang first. She was the farthest from her… She was also the hardiest of their group. If anyone would survive the attack, it would be her.

Masa and Mercury were the closest. Mercury was their best fighter. Masa was the weakest, so there was a chance she would die in the attack.

That left Emerald…

…

Neo wouldn’t be able to get to her in time.

There was never a choice to begin with, and she lamented it.

She grabbed a hold of Mercury and Masa by the back of their necks. In the brief second they showed surprise, the petite girl was already shoving them into a mirror she had conjured.

Glass shattered.

Neo felt heat lick across her back. She was pushing her Semblance to its limit. Her Aura was fading quick and the outer layer that protected her body was burned away by the flames. And then, she fell face first onto the dancefloor downstairs.

The girl moved them as close as possible, while far away enough to escape the blast.

\-- _At least for the most part._

“NEO!” Mercury called to her.

The young man saw that her back was burned to the skin. Smoke wafted from Neo’s raw and crisped flesh. She was making small wincing sounds, which he had never heard before. The abrupt teleportation had him confused at first, but seeing this put him on a razor’s edge.

 _“What the hell is going on?!”_ Junior rushed to them.

“I don’t know! I think it was an ambush! The others still have to be—”

Neo violently grabbed Mercury’s collar.

_“Hmmghh!!! HGhhghh!!!”_

Worry and panic painted every inch of her expression. There was a sorrow that could be gleaned. Something tragic in her painful sounds.

“I know! Just hold on! I’ll get them!!” he nodded, and turned to Junior. “Where are the twins?!”

“They… I sent them down the street cause we heard some guys were gathering there…”

“Are you fuc—!”

 _“Mercury. Calm yourself,”_ Masa grasped his shoulder. “I will attend to Miss Neo. You must return upstairs.”

“But—!”

Neo, who was still holding his collar, pulled him in and knocked her forehead against his.

_“HHNGGHH!!! HnNgGH!!”_

The hit knocked Mercury to his senses. The stinging above his brow seemed to ebb away unnecessary thoughts. First, he needed to get to Emerald and Yang. Then, he could worry about Neo. And after that, they would need to leave Vale for good. An attack of this scale was not something to take lightly, or wait around to happen again.

“Masa! When I get back down, we’re leaving Vale!”

“As expected,” the engineer replied.

Mercury released his Semblance, and flew to the stairs leading up. He kicked down the mangled door that was distorted by the explosion. There, he came upon a scene of absolute carnage.

Black and ash coated many surfaces of what was once their loft. A number of their equipment was melted beyond recognition. Great waves of heat still filled the air like an oven. And off to the side, was Emerald and Yang.

The large, blonde girl was curled over their leader’s unconscious body.

“Mer…cury…” Yang said hoarsely, when she saw him. “Emerald… she…!”

From the first look, it was apparent Emerald suffered the worst of the attack. Drops of deep red dripped to the floor from the back of her head. Her eyes refused to focus. Mouth hung open with an unnerving stiffness. Her chest wasn’t moving.

It was the first time Mercury had ever seen Emerald like that.

“No! NO!”

_“Well, if it isn’t scrawny-ass Mercury. Do you remember me, cousin?”_

“Vulcan…!”

At the other end of the ruins, stood Vulcan Black. His burning maul had extinguished its flames for now. And with a quick motion, he dropped the three packs he carried with him.

“Bront, Stero, Pyra, activate,” Vulcan commanded.

Bursting from their bags and unfolding from their compact forms were three automatons. Each of them, looked a bit larger than the average Atlesian knight. They were thicker and had one giant optic ball on their heads, which lit up brighter and brighter.

Mercury knew powering laser fire when he saw it. He kicked the floor as fast as he could, shooting dust, wood and concrete into the air.

No sooner had he done so, a triple stream of light came through, slicing any debris within contact.

From the cloud cover, dodging past the beams, Mercury rushed the automatons with everything he had. He knew if he didn’t keep their attentions, they would easily shoot Yang down. Emerald was obviously in no shape to defend herself. He needed to buy time, find an opportunity to take them away while they were still alive. At least, Yang…

_No! She’s alive! Emerald’s still alive! I CAN’T LOSE HER TOO!!!_

As he engaged the automatons in close quarters, they started to kite him. They fired rounds that limited his movements, and forced him into a position of their choosing. Once there, a great weapon bound toward him.

Mercury’s Talarion sprouted wings behind his ankles. A silver burst of Aura spun his body into a swift round-house kick that collided with Vulcan’s hammer. Flames from the maul ignited the air gathered in Mercury’s heel. And a backdraft of flames plumed from the match.

They were both pushed back, but Vulcan was the first to recover. With an overhead swing, he ignited the floor in front of him. Lava poured over, making the grounds under Mercury molten.

Fortunately for Mercury, he was able to hover over it safely.

“Hmmm, had doubts when reports said you could fly. But I s’pose it be fittin’. Flyin’ around like some annoyin’ bug.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Now, now. Let’s not get all hot and bothered. You know what was goin’ to happen when you fragged Apollo and Diana. I didn’t even like ‘em, good riddance, I say. So, it’s nothin’ personal Merc, but I’s gots to kill you.”

“Oh, it’s personal, Vulcan. It’s fucking personal! And I’m gonna kill you!!”

Mercury tried to dash at him, but the assassin’s automatons blocked the way. As it happened, the fight began forming the same pattern as before. Which meant Vulcan would aim for Mercury when a window of opportunity eventually presented itself.

Meanwhile, Yang was hastily using her Semblance. She traced the veins that were empty of any warmth. Closer and closer she looked, inspecting every root and crack for some sign of life. Some thread of hope in Emerald’s lifeless body.

“C’mon, Em. You…don’t get to die…! Not yet! There’s still too much… haven’t done…”

And just as she uttered those words, Yang saw something shimmer. She pressed her palm and head to the girl’s. Her hair blazed with what little Aura she had left. Even in the chaos of the fight happening in the background, Yang focused solely on this one task. Caressing the miniscule shred of Emerald’s life, nursing the wounded soul. She sunk what little she had into the effort.

_…_

_“…Ya..ng,”_ Emerald’s voice creaked.

“Em!”

“R…ru…”

The girl was trying to say more, but was unable to do so. So Yang leaned her ear close to her mouth. Only then, could she make out the words Emerald was trying to convey.

_“Run.”_

…

The girl fell unconscious once more, while Yang still held her.

“Oath of the Outlaw, huh? Heh,” she wheezed.

_You made me say that back then, but I always made my own promises._

_And I decided, if we ever needed to run, it would always be together._

Yang laid Emerald on the floor carefully. She then, stood with mind-numbing effort, and almost passed out doing so. Her prosthetic arm flared meekly, and she used it to burn the huge wound on her abdomen close.

_“GAAAHhhh!!! Hah….hah…!”_

The hole was hard and charred black, but the bleeding was stopped.

_If I had my old Semblance, I’d probably be on fire more than that guy’s hammer right now…_

_…_

_…_

_Hey. You’re there, aren’t you? I need to save my friend. I don’t care what it takes. If you need my soul or whatever price. You can take it._

_But I need power._

_Right. Fucking. Now!_

…

_Please._

_…_

_…_

Just then, Yang thought she felt a bird perch on one of her shoulders.

Embers began to flick from her golden locks. The afterimages rising from her body were something intangible, as if wanting to take form.

Yang could feel a new strength swell from her core, and alight to her hands and knuckles.

This surge would be short-lived, but it was all she knew she needed.

.

* * * * *

.

Vulcan’s attention split in an instant.

He saw Yang rise with a powerful stare. His experience told him she was a foe he couldn’t afford to ignore, even if she was on death’s door just a few seconds ago. The assassin reminded himself of his stratagem. Taking out Emerald and Yang took the highest priority, as far as he was concerned.

Mercury was currently engaged with the automatons. Having known his cousin for so long, Vulcan was able to program his artificial helpers to fight efficiently. He could deal with Mercury later. It was more important to defeat Yang, who was barely on her feet.

 **“Is Neo, okay?!”** Yang shouted to Mercury.

“………! **She got burned pretty bad, but she’s good enough to defend herself!”** he shouted back.

“’Kay. At least, there’s that.”

 _“What? No worries for the engineer?”_ Vulcan posed, while he strode to the blonde fighter. “S’pose the girlfriend _does_ take priorities. Don’t fret though, I’ll send your girlfriend along soon enough. I don’t like keeping love birds separated for long.”

At the approach of the large assassin, Yang strained her eyes at the floor. There, she picked up a small piece of glass, and palmed it.

With her fists tucked underneath her chin, the boxer bound forward. Her silhouette swayed side to side like a pendulum, gaining momentum with every turn.

Vulcan and Yang entered striking distance. The assassin swung his hammer horizontal to meet with the boxer’s predicted punch.

But the weapon caught nothing. Yang faked the attack, and ducked under the maul.

She pushed her head against Vulcan’s chest and was in deep infighting range.

_Damn girl’s got guts, I’ll give her that. Brass and nails, this one._

Vulcan knew what was coming and braced himself for the dirty boxing combo.

Yang delivered a blinding pepper of shots to the midsection that made the man buckle. The large muscled body leaned over slightly due to the impact. And Yang looked to finish the combo with a tight uppercut.

But before she could, Vulcan grasped the opposite ends of his hammer’s shaft.

“Not often, I throw down with a mean one like you. Respect.”

_She knew she was takin’ a hit coming in._

Like a guillotine, Vulcan slammed the rod across Yang’s neck. The blow fell so hard, it made craters under both combatant’s feet. The sound it caused was louder than gate shutters closing.

…

But Yang still stood. Her body endured.

The boxer’s consciousness went blank for a moment, but remembering to position her front foot right under her, she withstood the blow without falling.

Vulcan was taken aback until he saw the accumulated muscles layering the back of Yang’s neck. Clearly defined and long-trained. A trademark sign of a true boxer.

The assassin couldn’t help but grin.

Yang retightened her body, and let loose an uppercut straight to the jaw. The crack of the impact sent the head arcing. The mask Vulcan wore was bent out of shape to reveal skin. But what was unexpected, was the trail of blood that followed the punch.

The shard of glass Yang had picked up earlier, she squeezed between her index and middle finger at the moment of the strike. As a result, the fragment was embedded at the bottom of Vulcan’s mouth, causing him to bleed.

“Mad respect, fellow warrior. Truly a shame it is, we did not have more time.”

_You fought hardy till the end. Just to add even a little bit more damage, ya hid that glass in your fist. Jupiter’s info said you lot were ambushers, liked to overwhelm your adversaries by surprise._

_But from what I see here, you’re all more desperate than anything else. Used to fighting losing battles, aren’t ya? And winnin’ by the hair of your ass._

_Hah!_

_That stuff’ll temper you good alrigh’. Is a shame._

_Real shame._

Vulcan grasped his hammer tighter at the ends. And with a force harder than before, he drove the steel bar across Yang’s neck again. The boxer fell head first, smashing into the floor. This time, defeated for certain.

…

Before she lost consciousness, the girl had eyed the life veins of her opponent. Unlike any other she encountered, Vulcan’s weaknesses were covered and few. Many of his vitals were reinforced with inhumane augmentation. His veteran experience allowed little exposure for short periods of time.

She would have to bet everything she had, even if it meant her sacrificing herself…

…To create an opening.

Neo reappeared the instant Vulcan committed his full focus to Yang. Her thin blade stabbed from below, right for the spot her partner pierced with a shard of glass. The assassin felt slim steel carve through his jaw and up through his mouth.

Vulcan pedaled back quick for a person of his stature. His mouth was opened with a vertical gash. Blood was gushing down like a tapped well.

“How zjuh fuh…?”

After thinking about it for a second, Vulcan understood how it played out.

 **[ “Is Neo, okay?!”** Yang yelled to Mercury.

“………! **She got burned pretty bad, but she’s good enough to defend herself.”]**

He thought it was typical for Yang to worry about her girlfriend, but under that question, she was actually asking if Neo was in a condition to provide a surprise attack. In response, Mercury told her she was pretty bad, but “good enough” to.

And then, there was the glass shard from Yang’s punch. Making use of Neo’s ability to see through glass surfaces, she had her partner watch the fight for an opportune moment to strike. And even marked the location of weakness in the same move.

Vulcan could barely believe it, but the evidence was there before him.

Neo positioned herself, panting between the assassin and Yang. Though she was critically wounded, she still presented a viable threat. The blood Vulcan was losing was nothing to scoff at either, and if the little girl was as precise with her strikes as the intel indicated, resuming the match would be suicide.

He glanced to the side and saw Mercury staring right back at him. The automatons were still fighting around his range, but there was no doubt his cousin’s focus rested in his direction.

_No good, huh?_

As soon as Vulcan finished assessing the situation, he made for the entryway he arrived through and leapt to the farthest rooftop he could reach. After a few seconds passed, the automatons disengaged from Mercury, and followed their maker.

Once Neo was sure he would not return, she immediately fell to her knees and started checking on Yang. Likewise, Mercury rushed to Emerald side. Each of them, worried about their partner’s dire conditions.

.

* * * * *

.

Downstairs on the outside of Junior’s club, gangsters and mercenaries attacked from all sides.

While a war waged out in the streets, Masa was packing what equipment she had readied to escape with.

“Penny, this one requires an assessment. Do we have the required components to forge Miss Yang’s new arm and Raven’s sword?”

**[Yang’s new arm: Affirmative.**

**Raven’s sword: Negative.]**

“…Understood.”

At that moment, Mercury and Neo carried Emerald and Yang down the stairs.

“Let’s get the hell out of here!” Mercury shouted.

 _“You won’t get out the way you guys planned,”_ Junior came forward. “Blondie…Greenie…” he muttered upon seeing Yang and Emerald’s conditions. “Are they…?”

“They’re fine, but not if we stay here! What do you mean? What happened to our escape route?!”

“Guys are coming in on all sides. They’re also covering the nearby train stations.”

Mercury grunted in frustration. He looked to Emerald, who he always looked to whenever they needed a new plan. But she would not be able to help them this time.

“Can we hold out?!”

Junior shook his head.

“Only a matter of time before they break in here.”

Mercury cursed, his head in a panic once more. Even if they somehow managed to fend off the fodder, he doubted Vulcan would stand idly by. The assassin was probably observing the situation’s development right now. If there was any sort of opening, the man wouldn’t hesitate to launch another one-man meteor again.

In the middle of Mercury’s thinking, Junior picked up one of Masa’s packed suitcases.

“Follow me.”

He led them to the club’s garage and to a particularly new Hummer. Its paintjob was a camo snow, likely done to match the season’s weather.

“Load them in. The only way out is through,” he tossed his keys to Neo.

Mercury turned to Junior.

“You’re giving us your ride?”

“…Yeah.”

“Didn’t you just buy this thing after we crashed the last one at Signal.”

“Yeah.”

…

Neo finished fastening Yang and Emerald into the backseat. Masa stored the last of the equipment into the trunk.

“This one has left instructions for my weapons to be shipped to my patrons,” the engineer called to Junior.

“Yeah… Get right on that as soon as my establishment’s not a _battlefield_ anymore.”

Masa stared at him for a moment.

“Thank you.”

And hopped into the backseat.

“…Emerald and Yang look pretty rough back there,” Junior commented.

Mercury went quiet for a time.

“…Yeah.”

Junior faced away from him, appearing to contemplate something. After a time, he spoke.

“These assholes will catch up, if no one’s here to hold them back.”

“…”

Junior put on his sunglasses and hitched a thumbs up.

“Get out of here, already. I’ll hold them off.”

Mercury took a moment to stare hard at the gang boss’s back.

“You watch too many movies, dude…. But you’re alright.”

“I’m billing you guys for the new wheels!”

“We’ll owe ya.” Mercury jumped into the passenger’s seat and turned to Neo. “Punch it.”

Neo slammed the accelerator. Their tires screeched, and they were off.

On their way through the streets, they almost ran over a few gangsters. But after a few more minutes, they were passing the city’s borders. By the time they hit the forest, they were gone.

As more snow-covered scenery passed them by, Mercury often looked outside, and then back at Yang and Emerald. Both of whom were being treated by Masa.

_It would be a rough winter._

_For all of them._

 

 

 

 


	47. Who Used To Be So Noble

 

**Who Used To Be So Noble**

.

_Few things are as tragic_

_As when a kind soul marches for war._

.

.

"What's your deal, Neo?" Mercury muttered, while gazing out the side window of the Hummer. "I know we cut it close—closer than we've ever cut it. But we're still kicking."

"…"

"You haven't taken a look back at them since."

"…"

"It's not nothing. I don't know if you're afraid to see Yang like that, or whatever it is but—"

Neo abruptly stepped on the brakes and made everyone in the car lurch forward.

"…How many of 'em?"

"…"

"Is Vulcan with?"

"…"

"Least that's one less thing to worry about. You drive ahead. I'm in the mood to break a few things anyway."

Neo unbuckled her seatbelt and left the Hummer.

"Hey! Wait!"

Mercury followed her, running in the crunching snow. When he caught up to the petite girl, he grabbed her arm.

"What's with you?!"

_Let go of me._

"You and I both know,  _I'm_  the one in the best shape to fight them.  _You_  still need to get your bandages changed by Masa."

_I don't care. I'm going._

"Neo!"

_What?!_

"It's just you and me! Em and Yang are out of commission! It's never happened before, but you and I can't break!"

_How funny._

_You're the most scared of all._

"I am! I'm freaking out, but we both  _can't_  at the same time. They need at least one of us that's all here," Mercury glanced at the backseat.

For the first time, Neo looked at them. More specifically, she looked at Emerald.

_It was my fault._

"What? Em?"

 _I thought she might die. I thought she_ **did** _die._

_I could have saved her._

"No, you couldn't."

_Yes, I could have!_

Neo growled silently.

"Not with me and Masa in tow."

_I should have!_

"No, you shouldn't!" Mercury grabbed her by the collar. "If you did, all of us would be dead! You made the right call! And now, you have to make the right one again!"

"…"

He let her go, almost forgetting that the girl in front of him would easily stab him full of holes for what he just did.

Neo strode back to the Hummer and took a long, hard look at Emerald. The memory played out again of shoving Masa and Mercury through the mirror. The image of leaving Yang, who was still unaware of what was coming. But Emerald knew. She noticed Neo teleporting the other two away. There was an expression there, but she couldn't quite make it out.

Was it disbelief? Was it betrayal?

When she woke up,  _if_  she ever woke up, would she blame her? Would Emerald learn to hate Neo, like everyone else?

She hesitated, but grasped the unconscious girl's hand. Then, she went to plant a soft kiss on Yang's cheek.

Neo joined Mercury again.

_I feel like breaking some things too._

_Masa will take care of them._

…

…

The varied mish mash of bounty hunters and mercenaries followed the trail of their quarry. Eventually, tracing the tracks to an ice-frozen lake. There, they spied a single figure, Mercury standing in the middle of its frosted surface.

At the edge, they parked their vehicles and got out. Guns pointed and weapons ready, they approached with caution. Their feet tested the surface of the lake, and found it had completely frozen over. Some even chucked a few modest-sized rocks, but there was no water beneath the white sheen.

So they crossed, more than eager to gang up on the single target. The price of one of Team ENMY's heads alone could guarantee a comfortable lifestyle for its taker.

As soon as they were close enough, Mercury snarled.

He launched himself into the air and started gathering the winds to him. In a few seconds, the moderately snowing weather turned into a blizzard.

As the mercenaries readied to initiate their first attacks, the ground beneath them sundered. With an ear-splitting snap, countless mirrored daggers erupted and shredded them from below. A faint image of Neo reflected underneath the "ice", which was actually glass.

Mercury swept the swarm of crystalline projectiles in his winds, and redirected the torrent of shrapnel on the rest of their would-be pursuers.

.

* * * * *

.

_(Some time later)_

"…Why does everything hurt?" Emerald groaned upon waking. A near-death experience taking nothing away from the annoyance in her voice.

"Dude, you…  _exploded_."

When her eyes stopped blurring, she saw Mercury grinning at her.

"Mmm, it's starting to come back, I think. Who the hell was it?"

"Vulcan Black."

"Gahd. Your family are  _ **such**_  assholes…"

"Yeah," he answered softly.

"What? Were you worried about me?"

"I was not."

"Aw, it's okay sweetie. Mommy's  _just_  fine. She just needs a few extra feel-good pills."

Emerald's attention drew to the prescription bottle next to him, and Mercury rolled his eyes, handing them to her.

After swallowing more than the suggested dose, she took a glance around. From what she could tell, she was lying in the back of a car. An unconscious Yang beside her, with a curled-up Neo sleeping next to. Masa seemed to be working on something outside in the snow.

"Where exactly are we?"

"I don't know."

"You  _don't_  know?"

"I don't know. We kinda just drove. And then kept driving. And then we realized we forgot to look at a map."

"I take a snooze for, whatever long, and you yuks fall completely apart without me. By the way— _how long was I out?"_

"…" Mercury paused. "Too long."

It was impossible  _not_  to sense the hurt that was there. Emerald thought how rough it must've been to have her and Yang out for what may have been days or even weeks. What Mercury and Neo had to go through.

She reached out and messed up her partner's quaff.

"You need to find a river or something to drown in, Merc. You reek like rotting hobo."

"Em, hate to break it to ya, but that's your decayed skin."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm the roasted barbecue smell."

Emerald felt something rustle at her armside, and saw Neo clasping her.

"Hey, Neo. Could you do me a favor and slide Merc in the nearest lake or—why are you staring at me like that?"

The petite girl was revealing an expression Emerald had never seen before. It was a bit off-putting to be honest, and kind of tugged at her heartstrings.

"There was a thing, with Neo," Mercury answered. "Before the kablooey, she got me and Masa out of the blast radius. But she had to leave you and Yang behind to take it. Do you remember?"

"Ah, yeah. I was going to tell you idiots to make a run for it cause something felt off. Guess, I was too late."

"She's also been feeling guilty."

"About what? Wait, Neo? About leaving Yang behind?"

"Leaving  _you_  behind. Honestly, Em. The whole 'no one gives a crap about me' skit's getting a little done."

Emerald turned to Neo.

"You chose to save Masa, cause let's face it, the good doctor would've straight up  _died_  if she stayed. You saved Merc, who was our best fighter and mover. You played the percentages for survival. I don't hold that against you. It's what I would've done."

Neo leaned forward and gave a little peck on Emerald's cheek.

"You should also know she did everything to help you after too. Played your private nurse and surgeon."

"That why one of my stitches is shaped like soft serve ice cream?"

"That's what it was? You see, I thought it was poop."

"Hm." Emerald waved her hand in front of Yang's face. "Lion queen's still asleep?"

"…Yeah. She took the brunt of everything and lost a lot of blood. But I know what you're thinking. She should've woken up way before you."

"Maybe, I can figure out what's going on." Emerald laid her bandaged hand on Yang's head. "Well, she's not braindead. There's a mind to be hallucinated somewhere in that blonde skull."

Neo tugged on her arm.

"I'll tell her you said hi."

The girl activated her Semblance and tried to open a pathway of communication through Yang's dreams.

Emerald found herself in a landscape of serene ocean. No waves, but a still surface of water and cloudless sky as far as she could see. Not ten feet from her was Yang sitting cross legged.

"Hey, Em," the girl greeted cheerfully enough.

"Yang. What's going on?"

"Ah… I kinda used up my Aura reserves, the emergency kind that keeps your life… alive? That's why I'm in a coma."

"Oh,  _ **is that all?**_  Sheesh, I can't believe Neo and Merc were worried over this."

"Yeah… tell 'em I'm sorry when you get back?"

"Uh huh." Emerald did another three-sixty glance. "By the way, where the hell are we, and what are those?"

"This is where I had my Semblance Trial. And these…" Yang referred to the two small creatures scuttling around on each of her shoulders. One was a small golden bird, while the other was a long snake-like, baby dragon. "I'm not really sure what they are— _but I think they might be my Semblance."_

"They look… **puny**."

"Explains why I'm so underpowered right now."

"Hmm…" Emerald eyed them with interest. "You mentioned this before, but your Semblance takes actual form? They even talk to you?"

"Not now, but before they did. These little guys usually just chirp and—" At that moment, the baby dragon puffed some fire.

"…So if that's right, does that mean there's something inside me, that's my Semblance, that I can talk to?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"You're so useless, wake the hell up already. Merc and Neo are worried. Neo said hi."

"Roger that," Yang saluted goodbye.

And Emerald opened her eyes to the waking world.

"Yang's fine. She's waiting for her Aura to recover or some other garbage. Probably strained it too much. We need to brainstorm a way around this no Dust and no Bane thing before the fight with the next big fish. And call Masa for me."

"Uh… kay," Mercury sort of gaped before leaving the Hummer to call Masa inside.

The car door opened again and the doctor popped in.

"It is good to see you conscious again, Miss Emerald, this one fakes pleasantries, since she knew you would eventually wake due to her exceptional medical skills. Were you perhaps, curious about modifying your body? This one can think of a number of improvements to be made with the proper prosthetics."

"What? No. Why? Is one of my limbs not gonna heal right?"

"…They could be better. If the previous battle was indication of anything—"

" _Okay!_  Look. We've been through hell saving your ass, and now half of us have almost died. I think I  _was_ actually dead for a while. So you need to make yourself worth it, fast."

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah," Emerald threw her a narrow look.

" _I want to speak with my Semblance."_

.

* * * * *

.

Over the ocean that separated the continents of Mistral and Vale, an enormous armada sailed its way from the east. Galleons the size of buildings daunted the skies with their massive hulls. Whales of their own seas, navigating the air and clouds.

It was the greatest force the Kingdom of Mistral had ever mustered, and likely, the greatest Remnant had ever known.

Flying alongside their flagships were the Grimm Kotengu, always watching, never tiring. They made perfect escorts and sentries for the fleet's largest transports.

Mistral still maintained a formidable naval fleet, but understanding that air superiority paved the way to the future, the seafaring ships were allocated as supply units for the most part. As such, they were deployed far behind the aerial units in safe position.

Besides, in the battle that awaited them at Vale's shores, their airships would be the ones they needed to take the beach.

All of this combined, personified the might of the Mistral Kingdom. A strength brought to bear with the sole purpose of bringing the Kingdom of Vale to its knees…

And in time…  _perhaps all of Remnant_.

…

In one of Mistral's great Galleons, Adam walked the breadth of his ship.

He inspected his forces, frequently checking with his officers. His unit, composed mainly of White Fang members, were on edge. A staleness hung in the air. He wanted to dispel it. Such things as a soldier's mentality changed the tide of war in an instant.

For a moment, his thoughts went to his former mentor. What would Raven do in his position? How was the mood in her own Galleon?

Adam grunted with annoyance.

He already knew the answer. The swordmaster had a way of steeling those around her with silence alone. Something in her hardened composure set something in stone, gave others endurance. Anchored them with a firm ground with which to stand.

Adam never was able to inherit that particular skill from his teacher. He was too brash, too emotional, and at times, too reckless. Something inside him accepted he would never be the "rock" for his people, but the fact never failed to egg at him.

" _Adam?"_

He turned.

"Yes, Blake?"

"You…" Blake got up from her seat, and chose to whisper in his ear than risk others overhearing. "You don't look well. Maybe, you should rest in your cabin."

"I'm where I need to be— _with my troops and my people."_

He looked again to the soldiers lining the ship's hull. More and more he grew anxious at the army's declining morale.

_What can I do for them?_

The question never failed to cease its whispering.

"COMMANDER TAURUS, SIR!"

Adam and Blake whipped their heads around to see a young Faunus approach.

"What is your report, soldier?"

"Uh, report?"

"Yes, speak quickly!"

"No, nothing to report, sir. Apologies, I just wanted to speak with you."

"What?"

Adam was about to scold him, but thought it would only worsen morale further to publicly remand someone. So, he tempered his anger, which proved more than difficult.

Once the sudden tension faded, Adam examined the soldier more closely. And a very prominent trait soon revealed itself.

The young Faunus possessed a pair of horns similar to Adam's.

"What is your name, soldier?"

"Luto. Luto Bison, sir," he saluted.

It had been a long time since Adam met another Bull-type Faunus. His kind were rare and few. And the ones who lived, had suffered fates worse than others of their Faunus brethren.

Because of their horns, they were treated as devils. Their appearance associated with maliciousness and violence. When the obvious truth is they were as peaceful a people as they could be.

But Humans were cruel…  _and ignorant._

Anything they believed to be different was to be wiped off the face of Remnant. They didn't hesitate to demonize, then exorcise. And that sentiment was especially bolstered, when they hunted Adam's kind to the verge of extinction.

"Your family, Private Luto?"

"…Dead, sir. I don't know if you remember, but there was a refinery—on the outer lands of Atlas?"

" _I remember that operation,"_  Blake commented from the side.

It was one of Adam's first "White Fang" missions, when they had just recently separated from Temujin's faction. They hit an illegal mining operation far from Atlas's capital. What little laws protected the Faunus, were nonexistent that far from the city.

Workers died and were buried without graves. They slaved day and night with little food or sleep. A popular recruiting method for the particular facility was they tricked fleeing Faunus into seeking refugee there. It made things convenient for them to use people that no one ever knew existed. And so very much like the refineries that used to exist in Vacuo, this cruelty did not extend to Faunus kind alone.

Blake remembered the snow that covered the bodies that day. Evil was something she knew existed. But that day, she was reminded what its personification was, and it wasn't the Grimm. The creatures were an afterthought, a spawn, a weakness given form. No—Evil was a simple heartbeat. It was a defining moment.

And in this moment, she couldn't find it in herself to blame Adam for how twisted he became. What could people do against such unprovoked hate? How could people stand to make peace when so much was done to them without cause?

" _I just wanted to say, th-th-thank you for that time,"_  Luto stammered. "And that it's an honor to fight with you! To help others that were like me and my friends!"

"I see. Is that them?" Adam asked, glancing to the other soldiers seated. Nervous smiles worn on each of them.

"Yes, sir. Some. The others were sorted on another ship because they were Human."

"Humans?"

"Yes. They were with us in the facility, sir. If they had a chance, I know they'd want to thank you too."

"… Is that right?"

…

In a moment of contemplation, Adam couldn't control the next words he spoke.

"Why are you here, fighting this fight, Luto? You could have lived in Vacuo. You could have stayed in Mistral."

"I want to help others like me, sir."

"That's what you say, but something tells me different."

Luto cast his sights down.

"To be honest, sir? I'm afraid. Everything that's been happening the last year feels like a dream. My friends and I have found a real place to live. No one treats us badly. The police aren't following us around anymore. My partner and I have even talked about adopting if we ever make it back…"

He trailed off, and started shifting his stance restlessly.

"I'm afraid if we don't fight, things will go back to the way they were again. I'm afraid this dream will really,  _be_  just a dream.

Under the stares of Adam and Blake, he started to feel shameful. His head hung lower and looked about to apologize.

But Adam grasped his shoulder, bracing him in his grip.

"You never have to be afraid anymore. None of us will."

"Sir?"

"I remember you. I remember all of you. And I'll see to it we find the world we deserve,  _permanently._ "

The hesitation in Luto faded, and he nodded with recognition.

Noticing now, Adam saw that the rest of the soldiers around them were listening. A fire stoked behind their eyes. And then, the young commander knew exactly what to do.

He made his way to the bridge with a purposeful gait. The ones who saw him pass that day would remember that moment for the rest of their lives, and certainly, the few minutes that came after.

When he reached the console, he issued a command to the executive officer.

"Patch me to all comms."

"Yes, commander."

After inputting a few codes, a screen appeared, mirroring Adam's own projection.

…

" _My fellow warriors._

_For the first time in history, WE are the masters of our own destinies._

_How long have our lives been dictated by our oppressors?_

_Workers, the hunted, the slaves. Dying like leaves in the wind._

_No longer!_

_Our lives are our own! They will always be our own!_

_We are free. And I am proud to fight alongside you in the liberation of the many others waiting just beyond._

_The White Fang began as a symbol of our people rising against those who leashed us. We fought out of necessity, out of FEAR!_

_Now, we fight for the future. For our children, and our people who come after!"_

Adam took a deep breath…

His hands went to his face to remove his mask.

He looked directly into the camera with burning, yellow eyes— _and crushed the Grimm mask in his hand._

" _The White Fang is disbanded._

_Our people are no longer wanderers, or desperate victims of tragedy!_

_We don't have to be afraid anymore. We don't have to hide who or what we are."_

White Fang soldiers across every ship of the armada took off the masks they'd worn for so long. Masks they probably never understood the weight of until they fought while bearing them. They continued to watch their ship's monitors, their scrolls with bated breath. Hanging on Adam's every word and motion.

" _We…"_

Adam paused to scan the crew members on his bridge. A few of which were Human.

" _We have a home and a future we are shaping for ourselves. Even like-minded allies who understand and champion the same causes we do._

_We have a new name, a true hearth and home to return to!_

_And that name is_ _**Mistral** _ _!"_

…

…

"Cheeky brat," Raven muttered from the bridge of her ship.

Her crew, and especially the White Fang members of her ship were in the midst of uproarious cheer. She wondered how much of that was planned and how much was spur of the moment. Regardless, the woman had to remove her helmet or risk losing all rein over her soldiers.

Many finally took notice that their illustrious commander was indeed Human. And though they would never hesitate to follow her into battle, with one fell swoop, Adam had ousted her from Faunus leader candidacy.

…

…

Blake found Adam crouched in his cabin. His arms resting on his knees. The young man's legs were still trembling uncontrollably.

She went to him and smiled.

"Those were the words of a true leader."

The girl bent down and held his hands.

" _ **That**_  was the Adam I knew… The Adam I know you to be. A good man with a good heart, who truly desires what is best for his people."

"And the man you love?"

"…"

Blake's smile wavered briefly. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

" _Once,"_  she answered.

"But no longer."

She shook her head.

"No longer," Blake affirmed. "That will never change how I cherish you dearly. You're one of the most important people in my life, Adam. And I will do everything to bring the good out of you."

"And if there's nothing left of that good man to bring out?"

"Don't be so dramatic. I just saw him."

"…"

"And it doesn't have to be me. It can be Luto, back there. It can be the next Faunus, or even a Human who brings out what makes you so noble. That's also something I've always admired."

"What?"

"The way others can inspire you to do the right thing. And in return, you inspire the same in others. Temujin united the people of Vacuo under a common banner for survival. Raven instills a steady resolve in those around her. But you, Adam? You  _move_  people. You give them a choice, and you help them choose the correct one. You  _can_ , at least."

Blake gave him one last pat on the arm before going to leave his room.

…

…

…

"… _Thank you, Blake."_


	48. The Silbern Mafia

** The Silbern Mafia **

.

_Building a new empire_

_In the shadow of a dying one._

.

.

Located in Downtown Atlas lay a humble night bar dubbed, _“The Thirsty Dwarf”._

In all honesty, the establishment was nothing special from the others around it. An average selection of spirits. Regular patrons, who came after work. Though, the bartender was a “moody” sort of character, nothing stood out of the ordinary.

The same could not be said for the bar’s back entrance, however.

As two hooded individuals came to the door, they knocked twice on its steel reinforcement. In response, the eye slit on the door slid open.

“Password.”

“What day is it today?”

“It’s Saturday, man.”

“Oh. The password is Doc.”

The eye slit closed and the two were permitted access.

Though, it was called the back entrance, the whole bar served as the front gate for a winding, underground tunnel leading somewhere into the next district. It was a bit distorting to navigate, but a fair price to pay for the owners, who did not want their main headquarters to be deciphered.

The two eventually made it to a large abandoned theatre, where they joined their comrades. They took their seats, and one pulled out a newspaper to read before the meeting started.

“Can you believe this?” he commented on the front story. “Another of Atlas’s most rich and powerful gets his fingerprints taken. Properties and ownerships: ceased. Arrested for embezzlement and unlawful labor conditions. Hey, isn’t this the guy Allen’s crew was set up to knock over a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah,” the other answered. “Apparently, the boss told him, after stealing the dude’s antiques, to send the cops a copy of his private ledger.”

“Weird. Not to say those high and mighty bastards don’t have what’s coming to them, but it makes you wonder.”

“About what?”

“About how the boss knew he was corrupt, or had a ledger to prove it.”

“I dunno. I think you go high enough up the ladder, _somebody’s_ gonna have some dirty little secret.”

“I guess,” the guy flipped though more pages of his paper. “But seriously, man. All the big corporations have been takin’ a hit since this crew came together. And, no surprise, the S.D.C.’s taken their share of bruisin’.”

“Now, _that’s_ worth bein’ suspicious about.”

“What?”

“All the other companies? They go under. The S.D.C? They’re still above the level.”

“Well, they are the biggest company in Atlas. Hell! They _are_ Atlas. No way they go down that easy.”

“Yeah, well let’s hope the boss is rarin’ to blow them down too.”

“Ey, the meeting’s about to start!”

Before the large theatre audience, three individuals made their way down the aisle to the stage. On the right, was a stylish girl wearing a black beret and a coffee colored sweater. On the left, was a rabbit Faunus, who was constantly tapping away on her scroll. And centered in between both, was a girl wearing a cool, blue dress. Over it, she wore an oversized, black and white trench coat draped over her shoulders. All three wearing a pair of heavily shaded sunglasses.

On the stage, the leader of the Silbern Mafia took her seat with her right and left hand women standing at position. She crossed her fingers thoughtfully, while her elbows rested on the chair’s patched armrests.

“Before going into tonight’s business, I’d like to take a moment to say good work to everyone. This group had very small beginnings, but now, it has grown with its many supporters and numbers. But with this growing number, comes fewer we can trust, and less who share the same ideals. I want to use this chance to remind you all we are not simply thugs swaggering about. We are gathered here because we want to see a change in Atlas for the better. Do I make myself clear, ladies and gentlemen?”

A few gave some hesitant nods, but none voiced any dissention.

“I know many of you are wondering when the time will come to target the S.D.C. While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I can only assure you that time is coming, and it is coming soon. But before we can act swiftly, we must act patiently. You are all very capable. I ask you to understand this.”

Some murmurs cascaded from the audience at that.

Coco bent down to whisper in Weiss’s ear.

“Sure, it’s alright to be so preachy? This is a mafia—not some hand-holdy, friendship club.”

“I am aware. But I believe my style of leadership will pay dividends in the long run.”

“Just sayin’, you’re laying it on a bit thick with all the ‘understand?”s and compliments, don’t you think?”

“Positive reinforcement mixed with a slightly firm hand has statistically proven to bring out optimum performance within a group dynamic.”

“Whatever you say, _‘boss’_ ,” Coco sneered.

As the meeting progressed, Weiss let Velvet manage a lot of the affairs. A job the girl had grown quite apt to, leaving Weiss only to weigh-in on the more important decisions. In the talk of mostly logistical affairs, the mafia boss revisited how this little empire came to be.

It started with communication attempts with the lower-class citizens. Talks that led mostly nowhere because of who she was and the untrustworthiness her name brought. But in an odd stroke of inspiration, Weiss began to have more meetings anonymously. The change was immediate. Combined with Coco and Velvet’s efforts, they built a network of helping those who needed it, when they needed it. Others took notice and wanted to join the cause.

Suddenly, Weiss found her way of taking down the higher echelons of the Kingdom without them getting wise to her actions. It took time and a lot of cultivation, but her cloak and dagger became the Silbern Mafia. An organized crime syndicate that rostered members of all races, genders, and upbringings. There were even a few well-intending aristocrats who joined. Ironically or not, they never discerned Weiss’s true identity. They dealt with everything from robbery to blackmail and extortion. No one innocent was ever a victim. A part-gangster, part-revolutionary outfit.

_“I just don’t think an alliance with the White Fang is feasible. We’ve been trying to contact their leadership, but we just keep getting roadblocked.”_

“Then, we start slower,” Weiss entered the discussion. “They must want something. Let’s give it to them as a gesture of goodwill.”

“It won’t do any good, boss,” the member replied. “They say we’re just getting in the way of actually taking down the corporations. They want blood, not for CEOs to get arrested and do a few days of community service. Frankly, I feel a little the same. We all do.”

The audience was starting to rise in volume, voices speaking in agreement.

“That is not the way we do things. It cannot be. Why? Because bad blood will only beget more. This Kingdom was founded on bad blood, and before that, it was the Mantle Monarchy. If we are to create a new Kingdom, it cannot stand on the same foundations that have failed us so many times before.”

“…”

“I sympathize with your frustrations. As your ally and a fellow citizen of Atlas, I truly do. But how many times will we let the cycle of tragedy repeat itself throughout our lifetimes? For some of us, it has happened twice already! Will we be party to another? I ask you!”

Silence dissipated through the crowd. Weiss waited for the message to sink in a little more before continuing with business.

“So, what do the White Fang want?”

“The same thing we do actually…”

_“Dust.”_

Even at this, Weiss couldn’t help but groan.

Her private crime syndicate needed Dust, a lot of it. But she couldn’t take materials mined from the Schnee Dust Quarry, because the residue would easily be traced back to her. It was a growing pain in the organization’s side for a while now, and needed to be dealt with soon.

“We’ll think of something else,” Weiss waved it off for now. “In the meantime, continue your investigations and communication attempts with the leaders of the White Fang. I hope I don’t have to remind anyone that we are not enemies _or_ competitors. Moving on.”

“We still haven’t found much regarding the movements of the Mantle Loyalist Party,” another member reported. “We’ve talked to their maids, their secretaries, their drivers—nothing. There was a whole mess of stuff until a year ago. But since then, nothing. Can’t even find a trace of what they were cooking up before.”

“I understand. Thank you for your efforts. It might be time to see if we can sit down and start talks with them directly.”

“Um! I know a few we could talk to!” one member raised her hand eagerly. “Actually, a few of us here are part of them. We’re a bit new, but I know for a fact that there’s interest in the organization!”

“We shall talk privately later, then,” Weiss nodded.

 _“And what about the attack on the S.D.C.?!”_ one of the Faunus members asked, a touch louder than what seemed natural. Weiss, Coco, and Velvet made note of it.

“As I’ve said before, a plan is in the works.”

“But we _are_ burning it to the ground, aren’t we? Everyone part of the Schnee Dust Company is going down.”

“… Burning down a tree like this can set the whole forest on fire. We need to be careful about how we proceed.”

“Doesn’t sound like your heart’s in it.”

The whole hall went deathly silent. All eyes were glued to the gang’s leader.

With a calm tone, Weiss responded, “If you do not like my methods, you are free to leave whenever you choose. I only ask that you do not speak to anyone the matters discussed on these grounds.”

“Like how the Schnee Dust Company’s scion is running a gang to do her dirty work?!”

The Faunus jumped from her seat using her powerful hind legs. While in midair, she drew her arm back for a claw attack.

In reaction, Coco and Velvet were about to unleash their weapons, when a colossal armored knight was summoned before them.

The ghostly image caught the leaping Faunus, pinned her to the floor with one arm, and stabbed the sword close to her neck with the other.

“That will be enough of that,” Weiss said, as she took off her sunglasses and stood from her chair. “You are correct. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I’ve used this gang to serve my ends. Those ends being the same as they’ve always been—for the building of a better Atlas.”

She scanned the theatre with a challenging glare.

“I hid my identity because I couldn’t accomplish what I needed to with it. To simply speak to you and work with you, I had to hide who I was. Whether you wouldn’t cooperate with me initially out of pride, or hate, or skepticism, I do not know and no longer care. My time with you these past months should have proved otherwise. And if not, I suppose the Silbern Mafia was going to dissolve eventually, in spite of all the good we’ve done.”

Weiss looked to the girl who was still pinned by her summon, and waved the ghostly knight away.

“I may have lied about my name, but my actions and intentions have never been short of sincere. Of course, I suppose I do owe all of you some answers. So, any questions you may have—"

Just then, Velvet received a call on her scroll and went to whisper in Weiss’s ear. Upon hearing whatever news was relayed, the mafia boss’s eyes went wide.

“Unfortunately, I will have to answer those questions another time. Um…! Meeting adjourned! See you all the day after—if I see you!”

The three powerwalked to their personal elevator entrance usable only to them. Once out on the streets, a car stopped in front, driven by the bartender of the Thirsty Dwarf. A prompt and balding middle-aged man.

“Cerberus Tower,” Weiss said shortly.

“Right away, Ms. Schnee.”

The butler, pretend bartender, floored the gas, and the luxury car went off with incredible speed.

“Well, that was something. A whole crime syndicate, destroyed in under a minute,” Coco commented.

 _“Potentially,”_ Weiss emphasized. “I expect some of them to remain. The ones we can truly trust, who are most loyal. If not, then it’s fine. The group served more than its invested purpose. I don’t know if I’m more surprised by how much I got done with them, or how long it took to finally figure out it was me. All I had were a pair of sunglasses.”

“Sometimes the right shades can make all the difference. So, this the end for the mafia princess?”

“A part of me hopes so. I’m not particularly fond of a life of crime.”

“Didn’t enjoy it? Not even a little bit?”

“… No. Although, I might miss some of the friends I made.”

“Those ‘friends’ might set an ambush at the next meeting.”

“It’s possible. If so, I still have you and Velvet to rely on.”

 _“Um… if you would forgive me for eavesdropping. Did something happen during this evening’s meeting?”_ Doc asked.

“Oh, yes. My true identity was revealed, one of my members attacked me, and I had to leave before answering any of their questions. Please have arrangements to have the bar closed and demolished just in case the Silbern Mafia must be dissolved.”

“That is a shame. I rather liked that bar.”

…

The car pulled into Cerberus Tower’s facilities and their party took an elevator down to one of its lowest levels. After walking along a metallic hallway, they came to a door with two rigid guards standing watch.

“The intruder is in there?” Weiss asked them.

**““Yes, ma’am””**

“I see. Good work. You may leave.”

The guards exchanged looks nervously.

“Ma’am, the intruder is dangerous. For your safety—”

“I have my skills to rely on.” Weiss motioned to Velvet and Coco. “And these two, if need be.”

“But, Ms. Schnee.”

“Thank you for your work. Please, hold off on mentioning this intruder to anyone. I will inform Hades myself after my initial interrogation.”

After some more nervous staring, the guards consented to her orders and left. Once they were gone, Weiss took a deep breath before entering the door.

_“Hm. I remember Ruby’s uncle looking much older and much more inebriated.”_

“Who?” the female intruder asked.

“Nothing.”

Weiss pulled out one of the only two chairs in the interrogation room, and sat on it. Across the table from her, chained and handcuffed, was a young girl with spots freckling her face and shoulders. The two locked stares for a moment.

“I know you,” Weiss said after a time.

“Oh, really?”

“Ilia Amitola. We were in the same primary grades at Atlas Academy.”

“…I remember.”

“Do you remember beating the class half to death, and then fleeing Atlas the next day?”

“Every time I wake up and remember I don’t live in this stupid Kingdom anymore,” Ilia snickered.

“I’ve always wondered about that.”

“About what?”

“Why you attacked everyone but me.”

“…”

“I doubt it was due to any sort of mercy or fear. The mine collapse that your parents were in was partly owned by the S.D.C.”

“…… You were the only one that didn’t laugh. The only one that didn’t laugh at the death of my parents.”

“…I see.”

A few seconds of silence floated between them.

“Well, then,” Weiss started. “If you hate Atlas so much, why infiltrate back into the Kingdom?”

“Left some stuff when I bolted. Came to get it back.”

“That stuff being…” Weiss pulled up her scroll, and read, “The blueprints to our newest Dust Reactor, vehicle transports… medical research? Agriculture methods?”

“I was a science geek as a child.”

“Who also lived in the lower levels of Cerberus Tower.”

“The old place sure has changed,” Ilia answered sarcastically.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, not entertained by the girl’s jests.

“I recognize some of these designs you were trying to steal. I _also_ remember putting partial designs into another person’s scroll, to be sent as a peace offering to a certain someone in Vacuo.”

“…”

“ _Of course,_ you have nothing to say about that,” Weiss sighed exasperatedly.

She tapped a few things on the touch pad and ejected a thumb-sized disk. The thing was slid across the table, right within Ilia’s reach.

“It wasn’t as if I was keeping any of this away. If Temujin wanted this information, all she had to do was **_ask_**.”

“…”

“In any case, we need to get the keys to your cuffs and you’ll be on your way.” Weiss stood to leave.

“What?”

“What?”

“You’re… letting me go?”

“Yes, and take that information with you.”

“This has to be a trick.”

“Why would it be a trick?”

“Because, I don’t get it. Why do this? What do you have to gain by giving away your Kingdom’s secrets?”

“You’re going to use that information to help others, correct? Especially the medical research and agriculture intel?”

“…Yeah.”

“Then, help your people. I will not stand by as this Kingdom ignores the plight of others for the sake of keeping a few secrets to itself. If that chip saves even one life, it was worth giving to you.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Emphasize to Temujin about _asking_ me if she wants anything else. I’m expecting a different infiltrator for this facility, so I don’t want more of her people triggering Cerberus’s defenses.”

 _“Weiss,”_ Velvet called her attention, and showed Weiss something on her scroll. “I’ve asked some of our contacts what they know about her and this is what came up.”

Her eyes darted across the electronic surface before returning to Ilia.

“You smuggle Faunus out of Atlas, and into Vacuo.”

“…”

“Hm.” Weiss read into Ilia’s silence and drew her conclusion. “Velvet. Provide Ilia with Atlas’s patrol routes. Oh! And the address to the safehouse we have all the Faunus we found from the illegal operations.”

“Understood,” Velvet nodded.

“What?” Ilia gaped dumbfounded.

“My organiz— _*Ahem*_ … _people_ rescued a rather large number of Faunus throughout our operations. We’ve been having some trouble hiding them, while keeping them fed and healthy. I believe this presents a great opportunity for both of us.”

“You’re just _giving_ me people to smuggle out. AND the routes for Atlas’s patrol units?!”

Velvet handed Weiss a thumb disk, which Weiss in turn, extended to Ilia.

“That’s right.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the honorable, right thing to do.”

Ilia seemed dumbstruck into silence. She traded looks between the second chip in Weiss’s hand with the girl and her cohorts. Coco only shrugged, while Velvet smiled cheerfully.

“No way…” she could only mutter.

“Yes. Way.”

“I don’t know if Temujin will accept this.”

“What?!” It was Weiss’s turn to be shocked. “Why not?!”

“It would be different if I took it. But if it’s given freely, she might expect to do something in return.”

“But I expect _nothing_ in return!”

“That’s what makes it weird. Even I feel like it’s wrong to accept something for nothing.”

“But you were stealing it!”

“Yeah, and now you’re just _giving_ it to me. I don’t like things _given_ to me for free. Favors are meant to be balanced. Important fact of life.”

“Of all the prideful—!”

“It’s just how it is. The old lady’s the same.”

“I don’t need any—”

 _“Weiss,”_ Velvet whispered.

“…Oh.” The heiress calmed under a realization. “There is actually something we need.”

_“Dust.”_

.

* * * * *

.

On his way to the interrogation room, Hades saw Weiss who was leaving it.

“Lady Schnee?” his mask hissed.

“Ah. Hades,” she turned. “There is nothing to worry about the intruder. I have just finished resolving the matter. A minor misunderstanding, really.”

“Yes, well, if you would pardon, I would like to perform my own interrogation.”

As the man moved to pass, Weiss stepped in his way.

“I already said the matter is resolved. The intruder presents no threat and is actually a person under my protection. She is ambassador and acting representative of the will of Vacuo. I’d prefer not to show her more discourtesies than we already have.”

“Lady Schnee…”

“Lord Hades?”

The two had a staring contest for a second.

“We are allies in this venture, are we not?” Hades broke the silence. “We entered into a confidence.”

“Our goals coincide, yes.”

“Then could I ask you to disclose to me the issue of this intruder, among other matters?”

“Other matters?”

“Reasons as to the increased security of Cerberus Tower, or the recent arrests of high ranking, government officers, or the activities you choose to fill your time away from home at night.”

“We could always use more security, I wasn’t aware so many government workers were arrested, and what I do in the privacy of my night life is none of your business.”

“Lady Schnee, please…”

“…”

“…”

Weiss loosened her stance.

“…I’ve helped you on a number of occasions.”

“As have I, you.”

“I think our arrangement works well, but do you share absolutely _everything_ with me? Do you not keep secrets of your own?”

“…I do.”

“Of course, because you are a smart man,” Weiss smiled cordially. “You have your methods and I have mine. We may not know everything the other is doing, but we still have the goal of building a better Atlas together— _and a better life for Kori_.”

“So, it seems.”

“We can only trust that whatever secrets the other holds, it stays true to our mutual goals.”

Hades breathed a mechanical sigh.

“Very well, Lady Schnee. I shall retire my doubts.”

“Thank you.”

“I can only hope someday, that I may be worthy of your full and complete trust.”

“You’ve already earned much of it, Hades. Anything I keep from you is irrelevant, or better you not knowing. Are you going to see Kori now?”

“I was contemplating so.”

“Tell her I said hi, and that I apologize I cannot visit today, despite being here,” she smiled sadly.

“I shall,” Hades bowed.

Weiss returned the gesture with a curtsy, and walked past the mechanical armored man. Following after her, was Coco, Velvet, and a newly freed Ilia.

Hades watched the party leave, and then made his way, not to where Kori was, but a secure communication terminal. In the private room, the man made a call.

The other end picked up after a few rings.

 _“Hades. What news do you bring me?”_ Salem’s voice lingered across.

“Our plans are proceeding as scheduled, Milady. The government and Atlas’s higher powers grow unstable with each passing day. In its opposite, the White Fang and other affiliations gain more momentum.”

“And the individual heading the Vale invasion force?”

“I have arranged it so they would elect an empty merited general to replace Ironwood. He is nothing but a bumbling buffoon, who earned his way through the ranks solely by name and connection.”

“Good. Vale is a complicated matter. The old one took many precautions to see to it I would find difficulty incorporating my followers into their ranks. Even so, the Kingdom cannot fall just yet. Least of all, at the hands of Atlas. What else do you have to report?”

“There is some… _development_ in the Mantle Loyalist Party.”

“Mantle? Fragments of that flawed empire?”

“I believe something stirs in the shadow of it.”

“On what grounds?”

“Intuition, mistress. I feel I’ve touched the surface of something, but can say nothing for certain. The young, lady Schnee may be involved.”

“Ah, yes. The pretty, little snow white. How is our princess behaving?”

“I am sorry to say, outside our predictions. After presenting myself as a powerful ally, I had expected her to request my assistance more often than not. But the girl proves more capable than I imagined.”

“That is troubling, Hades. The balance of favors is not so easily disregarded. A pound of flesh for a pound of flesh. Silver for silver. If we are to control her, she must be indebted to us. Tis the only reliable course.”

“What do you suggest, milady?”

Salem pondered it for a moment. A wicked grin appeared on her visage.

“I shall arrange a method for you to carry out,” she answered. “One that removes the Winter Maiden, and reins in our precocious snow white.”

With a flick of her wrist, two apples appeared from the ether. Clouded in dark mist, the two fruit shone with a polished green and red sheen.

_A classic, one might say._

.

.

.

.

** NOTE **

After some thought, I didn’t want to post two “set-up” chapters in a row(this one and the previous). So, I decided to dip into the queue and post a more immediate and relevant one too. Hope you enjoy the double-chapter release.

See you next time!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Happy Endings Are For Children

** Happy Endings Are For Children **

.

_“You think you know me.”_

.

.

_“The goal of this meditation is not to seek peace of mind. It is to contemplate, this one reminds you, while looking into your eternally struggling face.”_

_“…”_

_“You must search your soul for the answers you seek.”_

_“…”_

The sound of a stream hitting snow could be heard.

_“Focus on the question and the abstract.”_

_“…”_

The stream of liquid became erratic, and almost closer.

_“Shut out all distractions. Know only the search.”_

_“…”_

_“Almost there…”_ they heard Mercury grunt in the distance.

_“Ignore the idiotic one that—”_

“Mercury! Can you stop pissing so loud?! In fact, just hold it in! Hold it in, and DIE!!!” Emerald shrieked at the top of her lungs.

“Hey, Em. Didn’t see you guys there.”

In the middle of the snowy wilderness, Masa and Emerald were previously facing each other in meditation. Not too far away was Mercury taking a leak in the snow. And closer to the Hummer parked nearby, Neo was giving Yang a haircut.

“YANG! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!”

“I’m not gonna watch him, while he takes care of his business!” she heard Yang yell back.

_“Guys, I totally just finished writing my initials in the snow. Come, look!”_

**““JUST DIE!!!””** Emerald and Yang yelled simultaneously.

A chain sickle lashed out and almost took Mercury’s head, prompting the young delinquent to make a run for it.

When Emerald sat down again, she did so with a huff.

“Masa, I don’t think this new age, soul search, hipster bullshit is the way to go. I just want to talk to my Semblance like Yang does.”

“Being able to converse with one’s Semblance is an extremely rare trait. There is no clear indication of its requirements. It is also not the sole method of mastering your Semblance—as your exceptional, but juvenile partner has repeatedly demonstrated.”

“It’s not like Mercury’s Semblance is all that complicated. He kicks really hard and he flies. Big figure there.”

“Indeed, a simple soul. But just the same, there came a defining point in his life, his own very Semblance Trial, if you will. He met his challenge, found his answer, and ‘passed’. You must do the same, this one repeats for what may be the thousandth time.”

“I know, Maz! You keep telling me to look for an answer, but I can’t find one—no matter how long I sit my ass in this freezing weather.”

“An abundance of time and patience is required. Contemplation rarely provides a full answer. You must piece together the small hints you uncover.”

_*Boop*_

Emerald’s scroll received a message. When she opened the file, she sighed with annoyance.

“Merc just sent me a picture of his initials in the snow.”

“……It still astounds this one how your group displays such high functionality in its crucial moments, but the definition of discord elsewhere.”

“Yeah, we’re one small, screwy family that just loves to kill each other.”

“And Ms. Yang’s precarious inclusion in your band of misfits never fails to astonish.”

“Oh, Yang _definitely_ exhibited like, low-level Stockholm syndrome when she first joined up. Now… eh,” Emerald shrugged.

“You are obsessed with mastering your Semblance for their sake.”

“More like, my own survival.”

“Lies,” Masa responded flatly. “This is why you may never master your Semblance Ms. Emerald,” the engineer saying much more dire.

“Hey, I know I can get it. I just need the right method. And nothing you say is making it any easier. The answer isn’t within me, it’s out there! And what the hell does lying have to do with my Semblance anyway? What the hell do you know about me?”

“You lie. You must discover and acknowledge the basis of your soul. That is what a Semblance is after all, this one lectures. But you continue to waste this one’s time with your endless falsities. You hide and you run because I believe you hate who you are. Or you are afraid of what dwells within your heart of hearts.”

“I’m not afraid of anything, and I don’t hate myself! I mean, have you met me?”

“You have referenced Ms. Yang and Mr. Mercury through the course of your training. But they have faced an increasing number of mortal trials to gain the abilities— _the rite_ they possess to their Semblances. The same can be said for Ms. Neo. Possessing of a soul that constantly reviews itself, and seeks to shape, to _learn_ their place in fate’s design. The trials they pass gives clarity into their identities.”

“I face trials all the time! I almost died!”

“And what have you gained from such an experience?”

“That I need to plan better, probably?”

“More sarcasm, more lies, more hiding.” Masa inched closer. “You deny who you are. You pass yourself as strong and detached, but you are nothing of the kind.”

“You don’t know shit about me or anyone else. Just because you stare all dead-eyed at everyone and creep them out, you think that gives you some sort of insight into their soul? I’m starting to wonder if you really know anything about Semblances.”

Masa stood up.

“Never has this one ever met an individual so adverse to their own self.”

_“You will never master your Semblance. Nor do you deserve it!”_

.

* * * * *

.

As Masa made her way back to the Hummer, she saw Yang drawing strength into her arm.

The prosthetic glowed with an old furnace of power. Its afterburners adjusted in propulsion at subtle angles, almost like a bird shifting its wings. Yang’s hair and scarf flared with bright embers.

She loosed a straight punch through the air, and sent all the snow in the vicinity flying.

 _“Are you kidding me?!”_ they heard Emerald shout in the distance.

“I think this one’s weaker than 2.0, isn’t it?” she questioned on Masa’s approach.

“The prosthetic is only a replacement until a true weapon can be forged. Also, this one asks what you hope to accomplish by burning what little Aura you possess.”

“I thought I could train its efficiency. There has to be some way to fight like I used to without relying on Dust or Bane.”

“A plight you would not face, had you followed the plan this one laid for you.”

“Hahaha…” Yang scratched the back of her head. “Sorry. I appreciate that you tried to help me keep the Valor Semblance.”

 _*Sigh*_ “No, my previous statement was unnecessary. You chose your own path, and for that, I have no word or sway in.”

“Aw, thanks for understanding, Masa.”

“But this one derives satisfaction in saying that this is your exact comeuppance for not following my predicted scenario. Also, there is no way to train your Aura in the way you imagine.”

“Guh...!”

“You cannot train how much blood flows through your body. You also, cannot train your body to produce more blood cells than it needs. Aura is similar to that. Which is exactly why Dust and Bane are such important catalysts. No one can fight capably on Aura alone.”

_Under normal circumstances, that is._

“Great,” Yang hung her head. “So, what _can_ I do? I’m just gonna be handicapped forever? Not gonna happen. There’s a way—I just haven’t thought of it yet.”

“Hmph. You could stand to administer your leader with a dose of that wisdom, this one ponders if such a syringe could be engineered.”

“Uh… Em’s Semblance training not going great?”

“……It is proceeding **_appallingly_**.”

“Ouch.”

 _“Hey, so, when are we gonna hit the road again?_ ” Mercury asked, lying on the roof of the Hummer. “I mean, I don’t think any more goons are gonna chase us this far, but I can’t say the same about Vulcan and whatever he brings with him. Or are we staking our knife in the floor and finishing this?”

“I don’t know. Emerald and I figure he’s probably rejoined Mistral’s army by now, so we should be in the clear. Besides, we can’t drive any farther south-west than this.”

“Why’s that?”

“There’s this thing called the Bermuda Circle around here. Anything caught in it disappears without a trace.”

“What? That sounds _so_ made-up.”

“Tell that to all the transports, airships, and people who go missing around here all the time. There’s rumors it could be a Nightmare-class Grimm, but no one really knows for sure. Normally, I wouldn’t mind seeing what it’s all about, but with me and Em, like this? Not so smart, y’know?”

“Psh! Where’s your sense of reckless abandon, Xiao Long?”

“Maybe, some of it got knocked out when your cousin blindsided us with a _lava hammer_.”

“……Fair ‘nuff. Well, wake me up if shit hits the fan again, I’ll be napping.”

Yang made sure to toss a snowball on the roof, before turning to an approaching Neo. Apparently, the girl had gone off to hunt some food, after finishing her partner’s trim. A row of freshly caught fish and wildlife hung on a rope she dragged with her.

_Dinner!_

.

* * * * *

.

With the skies turning to dark, Team ENMY and Masa huddled around a campfire to eat their meals. In the circle surrounding the warm heat, Yang and Mercury looked shifty-eyed between their leader and the engineer.

 _“I wonder what happened between them,”_ Yang whispered.

“I dunno. Maybe they’re faking it?”

“What? Why would they be faking it?”

“You and Em were faking it that one time when you tricked Neo and me.”

“Gotta let that go, Merc. First of all, that was a life-or-death ruse. Second… they’re not. Something must’ve happened during training.”

“Or they’re on their—wait. No.”

“….Their what?”

“Nothing. I just know that’s not it.”

…

“Were you about to say what I think you were about to say?”

“…Maybe.”

“Gross. MERC! Agh! Wait! What did you mean, when you said you _knew_ that wasn’t it.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I mean, _how_ do you know?”

“…… It’s not the right week.”

“Oh, god, Merc!”

“What?”

“You keep track of our…” Yang pressed her fist against her head. “You keep track of when we—”

“Yeah, well, I am the only guy here. Even _I’m_ not dumb enough not to notice when some people’s moods change, or go to the bathroom more often.”

“Mercury. What. The. Hell!”

“Hey, look! I didn’t bring it up. YOU did. I was trying to pass it off, but no. Blondie wanted to ask if Mercury knew when… You guys know all kinds of shit about me!”

 _“We can hear you, nasty fuck,”_ Emerald said across the fire.

 _“Very audibly, this one adds,”_ Masa added.

Even Neo was making a face, that communicated Mercury was the scum of the earth.

“Okay! That’s not fair! We _all_ know the weirdest and grossest crap about each other. Like, Em and I both know not to come home for the nights when Yang and Neo want some ‘ _alone time_ ,’” he air quoted.

“This is not going to a good place,” Yang shook her head.

“Or how about when we act like we don’t know when Neo rips a fart, cause it’s always silent, but smells the most hellacious?”

Neo stared wide-eyed in distraught, then looked to Yang for confirmation.

“It _is_ pretty smelly… Potent stuff for someone your size.”

“And you guys!” Mercury continued. “Know that I sniff and try on other people’s shoes when they’re not looking, cause _reasons_.”

“That is true. You got a weird thing for feet. I always wanted to know if it was before or _after_ you lost your legs.”

“Before. We also know! Emerald mutters about Cinder in her sleep—and not the ‘I miss you’ forlorn kind of way. But the sensual voice thing! And it makes us all _super_ uncomfortable.”

 _“……I don’t deny these allegations,”_ Emerald replied, while crossing her arms.

“And do you have anything to reveal of this one?” Masa spoke up.

“…There is that thing where you pretend the weapons talk to each other like a little kid playing with actions figures, when you think no one is looking.”

What little expression Masa showed on her face, froze with distinct abruptness.

“Maybe, this wasn’t such a good idea.”

 **“““YOU THINK?!?!”””** Emerald, Yang, and Neo silently said.

“Anywho!” Mercury went into a big fake-ass yawn. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna go now. Sleep. Go sleep… Y’know. Early worm gets the bird, and all that.”

“That’s the excuse we use when we _don’t_ want to get up early,” Yang answered.

“G’night!”

And Mercury was gone.

…

Left in awkward silence, Yang burst into laughter.

“That was an awesome train wreck! Ahaha…ha…man,” she wiped a tear from her eye.

Neo was headbutting her side repeatedly, seemingly anguished by her embarrassment.

“Oh, come here you. Me and Neo are gonna head to bed too.”

And with that, the pair left as well. Only Masa and Emerald alone by the fire. For a long time, nothing but the wood’s burning crackles filled the noise space.

“……To be fair, we actually thought it was kinda adorable, Maz—”

“Silence. This one pleads silence.”

“It’s like a little girl playing with her dolls, or talking to imaginary friends.”

“Enough.”

“Honestly, it’s not as bad as some other stuff.”

“This one is conflicted over which was better: knowing that you all knew, or never knowing that fact.”

“Yeah. Mercury has a way of bringing the shitstorm, in and out of a fight.”

“This one will remember to make his next maintenance check excessively excruciating. Penny, make note of it.”

**[The note is made, Doctor.]**

“Hey, look on the bright side, it got us talking again,” Emerald grinned. “We were wearing thin on each other’s nerves back there.”

The engineer went silent with momentary contemplation.

“………How much of that was contrived?”

“Caught on to that, have we?”

“Ms. Yang certainly escalated Mr. Mercury’s outburst quite well.”

“That, she did.”

“It was staged, then?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. If Yang did it on purpose, I can proudly say she learned it all from me. If she didn’t, well… One of the things that blinds people to each other’s differences is a common source of annoyance.”

“Hm. Indeed. This one is beginning to believe Mr. Mercury was a mere scapegoat. Penny, make note to exact the same excruciating procedure for Ms. Yang.”

**[Noted, Doctor.]**

…

 _“So…”_ Emerald swirled around the water in her cup. “I wasn’t the only one who got all hot and angry when we were talking about Semblances. Did something happen with yours?”

“No,” Masa denied. “But I did remember a bitter story from a long time ago.”

“Huh.” Emerald tossed the water from her cup, and did the same with Masa’s. She then, took out a bottle of whiskey from behind the log she sat on, and poured a modest amount for the both of them. “Tell me about it.”

The barest of chuckles escaped the hollow-eyed engineer.

“You should count yourself fortunate, Ms. Emerald. Both you and I, and each of your friends.” She took a very generous sip, and felt a smoothness burn her throat. “Even if they are not mastered, there are some of those who go through life never once utilizing their Semblance— _never unlocking even a clue of their soul’s potential._ ”

“…Didn’t know there was anyone like that. Guess, it puts things in a certain perspective.”

“Hm,” Masa nodded.

_“I knew of one such individual…”_

.

* * * * *

.

_She was one of the most brilliant minds I had ever had the good fortune of meeting. One whom I respected from the depths of my heart._

_…_

_Her life began in a noble household._

_Alongside her brother, the girl grew up wanting for nothing. However, her parents did not spoil her. Too often had they seen what happened to children crippled by their family’s prestige and riches. In fact, for most of the sibling’s lives leading up to adulthood, they took the last names of lower vassal families._

_They entered school normally, the girl earning especially good grades in athletics and stratagem. She was the textbook definition of a prodigy._

_As they progressed through the Huntsmen and Huntress curriculum, the girl acquired an aptitude for a variety of different techniques. Her prowess for being able to use multiple types of weapons was unmatched. She earned the top marks in her combat assessments._

_When entering intermediate grades, those who had yet to awaken their Auras had theirs unlocked. The siblings were no exception, and true to form, they both possessed an exceptional amount of Aura._

_…_

_It is most common to discover your Semblance in one’s pubescent years. Along with a body, which develops at a sudden and rapid pace, so too does the soul inhabiting it. Semblances are a reflection, or they become what the wielder needs in a time of crisis._

_While her fellow classmates, her peers that she once surpassed, even her own brother discovered their Semblances… my friend did not._

_She was never too stubborn to seek help when she needed it. Her friends, her brother, she tried to find a way._

_I was honored she asked me. In return, I did everything I could to find her an answer. How many sleepless nights we had pouring over every book in every library…_

_I’d do a hundred times over if that was what it took._

_But alas, we never found a solution._

_Surely, anyone would normally be crushed by such a fact._

_A Semblance is more than just an ability. It is a person’s source of pride. Without it, it is something akin to an incompleteness._

_The girl had many expectations bestowed upon her. She was predicted to be the greatest Huntress ever produced. Destined to live the life of a hero among heroes. A legend bred and trained from birth._

_And then… nothing._

_Hmph._

_…_

_The doubts, the backtalk, the words whispered behind closed doors. Such things would normally break a person…_

_Not her._

_She would not break._

_Through some stubborn form of sheer will, she completed her graduation solely on her skills. It was a triumphant feat. She was granted the title of Huntress. And she knew joy from all her painstaking efforts._

_But that happiness did not last._

_As the missions she fulfilled grew in difficulty, the girl began to learn her limits. There were such Grimm, such warriors of a darker kind that wielded strength she could not compete with._

_Many will say that was the start of her degradation. How far only her pure martial skill and Aura could take her. But I believe that wasn’t so._

_She never gave in to her depression for too long. She wanted to make the best use of her talents. To serve her Kingdom to her fullest abilities._

_Because of her famous intellect, and a little help from her brother, she gained a prestigious position. The girl, now a woman, had found her calling… She became the Headmaster of her alma mater._

_And she truly was a brilliant educator. She raised students that would one day go on to save Remnant a hundred times over. She taught them not only how to survive the trials evil, but of life itself. I venture to think she saved more young lives that way, than she would ever had she become a “true” Huntress._

_During that time, she met another kindred soul._

_One she fell deeply in love with…_

_…_

_…_

“Okay,” Emerald paused. “Where’s the rest of it?”

“This one is not quite sure by your meaning,” Masa replied.

“The story,” she repeated, and threw some snacks into her mouth. “Where’s the rest of it?”

“……How do you know that is not the end of the tale?”

“A feeling.”

Emerald crushed the bag and sucked the end of her fingers.

 _“That,_ and the fact that Haven’s Headmaster isn’t a woman or fits the bill… _Is_ that the end of the story, Maz?”

“……No. But this one sometimes finds herself wishing it was.”

“Hmm,” Emerald sniffed bitterly.

**_“‘Happily ever after’s are for children.”_ **

At that moment, Masa caught a glimpse. An image of a poor girl, dressed in rags, sitting on the cold, hard concrete. So many passerbys, strode and strode past, never sparing a glance at the abandoned creature. A sewer rat in their eyes.

One who told herself stories of faraway places and faraway names just to keep herself alive at night. They kept the bad things away. They kept her from falling into despair.

Masa blinked, and the image was gone. Only Emerald sat across from her. The illumination from the campfire casting flickering shadows.

The doctor closed her eyes…

…

…

_Despite being the greatest Headmaster of her time, she did not receive her due recognition._

_Beacon was long famed as the best academy in Remnant.  That tradition was only continued with its Headmaster. A prodigy. A legendary Huntsmen in his own right._

_Ozpin…_

_They proclaimed him everything she was not—everything she failed to achieve._

_Her flaws glared in the spotlight shone in comparison._

_She didn’t take part in the greatest defenses against the most monstrous of Grimm._

_She took a job teaching children, lecturing them on bad behavior, calling their parents._

_That was what they said about her. Nothing in the fact she dedicated her gifts to the safety of their future._

_To invest in the future, in knowledge itself. There is no more noble an aspiration._

_But try to ask fools to see that…_

_Even then, it did not break her._

_The woman carried on with her duty, did what she loved, what she believed in. Those who knew her knew. She was nothing flawed. She was a warrior. She was a Huntress. She was loved._

_Her husband hated the way his wife was treated—to have the woman he cared for diminished by the sole fact of not having use of her Semblance._

_I used to despise the man for thinking that way. I used to ask, why could he not simply be proud of his wife? That was all she needed. But thinking on it more, I could understand that he loved her so deeply, he couldn’t allow her poor treatment to continue._

_It was an unfortunate sentiment, as time proved._

_…_

_The woman’s husband was a brilliant scientist and avid researcher of the Grimm. He was marveled by the power the dark creatures wielded without using anything resembling a Semblance. He theorized it may have been due to their connection to the Never Realm…_

_And in that, tragedy was born._

_He begged his wife to take part in his experiment. To find a way to grant her power unquestioned by anyone._

_To that end, the woman had her body modified. A monstrosity born part-Grimm and part-human._

_…_

_…_

“And that is where the story ends, Ms. Emerald,” Masa said with a heavy voice. Sorrow dripping from her lips.

Emerald continued looking into the fire.

“What was her name?”

_“……Victoria Stein.”_

“I’ll remember her story.” Emerald got up from her seat. “Coming, Maz? It’s getting late.”

“In a little while, Ms. Emerald.”

…

“You didn’t fail her, Maz. I’m sorry for what I said before… Don’t stay out here too long.”

_“In a little while, Ms. Emerald._

_Just a little while.”_

_…_

_…_

.

* * * * *

.

When Team ENMY and Masa woke the next day, they were met with an unbelievable sight.

“Uh… guys?” Yang blurted. “Am I still dreaming?”

Neo pinched her butt.

“Ow! Okay. I’m not dreaming. So, how long were we asleep?”

“Not _that_ long, lion queen,” Emerald took in the sight beside her.

Contrary to the night before, the surrounding area was no longer covered in snow. In fact, from the lush greenery and the overgrown vegetation, one would never describe the current season as Winter. But the scenery before them refused to become a mirage.

Yang plucked a flower off the ground and looked at it. Such a small thing would die, much less grow around freezing temperatures.

“But…how? I mean, Em, haha real funny if this is a hallucination.”

“It isn’t, you idiot! Why would I hallucinate something so stupid?”

“Then, how is it already—”

Suddenly, the flower in Yang’s hand sparked with electricity. Not only that, but their surroundings were starting to take the appearance of a lightning storm. Pillars of surging energy began to erupt between ground and sky.

“OKAY! THIS IS OFFICIALLY ONE OF THE FREAKIEST THINGS EVER!!!” Emerald shouted. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

It was then, Emerald noticed Masa. While everyone was in a moment of confusion, the good doctor never so much as blinked. No matter how expressionless she was, there was no mistaking it. Masa had expected this very situation to unfold.

“Maz! What is this?!”

The engineer simply pointed to the distance. The team followed the line of her finger, to the silhouette in the distance.

A grotesque woman with parts of Grimm-like limbs attached, walked across the forest. From her back sprouted wings made of gears and what looked like weapons. Screws and bolts riddled her body from head to toe, and it seemed she was the primary cause of the lightning storm around her.

“That’s… her,” Emerald gave a hushed mutter. “She’s the one we’ve been looking for— _the key to saving Cinder_.”

…

…

**_“The Spring Maiden.”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. The Mad Spring Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to revolutionize Remnant, they tried to fuse Human and Grimm, along with the inheritance of the Spring Maiden. A monster was borne from the tragedy, and it is Team ENMY who must stop her.

** The Mad Spring Maiden **

.

_Innovation or death._

_There is no room for complacency._

_Only evolution._

.

.

In the under-dwelling of Professor Henry Stein’s lab, Bean was strapped to the same chair used so many times for Grimm experiments. In attendance, was also the leader of the Mistral Kingdom, Prime Minister Argent.

 _“I assure you, doctor—Bean will be deployed as soon as our armies establish anchor on Vale soil,”_ he said.

“M-m-must see Victoria soon. Bad-d-d feeling.”

“……I know, Henry. I miss her too.”

While the doctor lost himself in his instruments, Argent made his way to the desk mired with paperwork. In its corner, untouched by any of the clutter, was a small picture frame. A bright, smiling bride carrying an equally elated groom in her arms. In terms of height, Henry was much shorter than Victoria.

He used to joke about the size discrepancy, but knew his sister found love.

…

They had failed her.

Somedays, he wondered what madness drove them to that end. A reckless experiment to fuse Human and Grimm. And to counterforce the influence of the dark creature, they made her inheritor of the Spring Maiden.

It was supposed to be revolutionary. An undertaking that would change Remnant forever. A way to control the Grimm. And it would give Victoria a power she so rightly deserved.

Salem’s whispers in their ears…

**_I will grant your beloved strength no one would dare question. Enough to silence any naysayers. A force wielded to command respect._ **

“Madness,” Argent muttered aloud. “Pure madness doomed my sister. Nothing but our own self-righteousness.”

The Prime Minister looked at Bean.

He wondered if the boy would be able to communicate with Victoria— _or if he were simply repeating the same mistakes again._

.

* * * * *

.

After the punishing experience of Vulcan’s ambush, Neo vowed never to make the same mistake again.

As soon as the Spring Maiden came to view and tilted her head in their direction, the petite girl activated her Semblance. A great mirror was conjured beneath the feet of her team, and they fell through. Lightning shattered the glass until it was nothing but sparking shrapnel.

The five reappeared some distance away, just barely out of the Spring Maiden’s sight. Only when they squinted their eyes, could they see the woman in her full form.

The upper half of her face was masked with bone so familiar to the creatures of Grimm. It also carried a wistfulness similar to a veil. Long, black and gray strands of hair flowed out like some vengeful spirit. Her “garments” were a macabre version of a wedding dress constructed of bone and sinew. Across her body, screws stuck in place.

Her wings were pieced together with various gears and weapons. They scraped with a cringing sound, folded with an unnerving twitch. Though they could only be described as “wings”, they were skeletal by design, so flight was impossible. Her frame itself was thin and fragile. Almost malnourished in a sense.

All matter of plant life sprouted from her passing footsteps. In the cloudless sky above, spears of lightning fell. Bright and divine, they struck at random. Nothing safe from this walking personification of creation and destruction.

**_“AHhHhHAAAAHhhHhHH!!!!”_ **

The Spring Maiden let out a heart wrenching scream. It was a sound that overpowered the senses. Made those near it grow frail and unstable on their feet.

…

“THAT?! _THAT_ is the Spring Maiden?!” Mercury couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming. “How the hell are we supposed to down THAT freak of nature?!?!”

“I didn’t plan for us to meet her like this. Raven’s intel said she was the key to saving Cinder, and I knew she was in Vale. But I didn’t know she was around here,” Emerald muttered with her hand to her chin. _“But you knew—didn’t you, Mazzie?”_

The engineer continued to peer at the walking catastrophe in the distance. Something flashed in her eyes. A light of purest grief.

“I have a job contract for your Team, Ms. Emerald. I formally request you to terminate the individual formerly known as Victoria Stein.”

“…Is this really what you want?”

“I… I…” Masa’s expression paled and shifted. “ _It is the heartfelt request of **this one’s host** that her dear friend finds peace.”_

“I knew it,” Emerald murmured. “Team ENMY accepts the contract. It’s not like we have a choice, anyway. Running away from her now is impossible.”

“This one will assist you in any way she can.”

“That’ll be something to see.”

_“Hey, are we really doing this?!”_

“Keep it together, Merc. We’ve taken down a Maiden before.”

The young man looked at her, then back at the shrieking, electric, banshee monster.

“I don’t think you can really compare the two.”

“Yang! Call out her weaknesses……. _Yang?”_

Hearing no answer, Emerald turned and saw Yang fallen to her knees. Neo was shaking her out of worry. The blonde girl’s eyes were wide with something Emerald couldn’t describe. The crimson in her irises were especially bright. Tears ran freely and constant down her cheeks.

“Yang? What do you see?”

“Em…!” she was barely able to eke out through her sobs. “I’ve never…! Seen anything like this…!”

Her hands clutched over her heart, which ached more than any experience before.

In Yang’s vision, she saw deep gashes of red cross the Spring Maiden’s body. They blared and fluctuated wildly. It was nothing like the veins of yellow light she saw in others. This was the Reaper’s Semblance in its original. Images of the body cut apart and put back together. Death plagued every fiber of the woman’s being.

There was nothing resembling defense or the hiding of weakness. But its opposite.

“She…!” Yang hiccupped painfully.

_“She_ **wants** _to die…!”_

…

…

They went silent at those words. Each of them seemingly lost in their own thoughts. A wound stricken to their cores that gave them pause. It rooted them where they stood.

…

“Then we put her out of her misery,” Emerald spoke softly. She coughed and tried her best to regain her composure. “Mercury, take the skies.”

_“Yeah.”_

“Neo, slide me and Yang in. We’ll flank her hard.”

_Okay._

“Yang… I need you here.”

Yang stood with an effort, not bothering to wipe away the tears still streaming down.

_“I’m here.”_

“Hey, Masa. What kind of help were you talking about, exactly?”

The engineer eyed the equipment still lying at their basecamp.

“Penny. Execute ReOrder Program 3-9.”

**[Executing, doctor.]**

Suitcases flew from the Hummer like military aerial lockers. They landed at the feet of Team ENMY. Body parts ejected from each container and assembled into the figure of a familiar girl.

The android snapped to an energetic salute.

**[This Unit is Combat Ready.]**

.

* * * * *

.

As soon as Mercury and Penny flew a certain distance of the Spring Maiden, ephemeral bolts and screws floated down. They had a feathering glide to them, which lent an impression of gracefulness. The translucent objects glowed and charged.

_“Not good!”_

They backed off just as a web of electricity traced among the conductors. The thunderous wave blew the two away, as if it were an explosion. Despite dodging the attack preemptively, they still suffered some effect of shock and stun.

In the wake of the crackling surge, the Spring Maiden tore a weapon from her own wing, like ripping a feather away from a bird. She chucked an axe, then a sword, then a spear in violent succession. Although the manner of the throw was berserk, they possessed a deadly accuracy.

Mercury shook off the numbness and was forced to activate his Semblance to its fullest. He gathered desperately what winds he could to deflect the first projectile. For the second, he barely parried. The silver light sprouting from his heels diminished significantly at that.

Penny released an array of swords, catching the spear aimed for her in steel wires.

**[Combat Reassessment Required.]**

“No ‘ _combat reassessment required’_. Just keep playing decoy, tin can, so the others can blindside her!”

**[Acknowledged.]**

At that, Penny pressed her thrusters to engage the Spring Maiden once more. Her swords danced and weaved towards the target. Mercury trailed in her wake.

The wings of the Spring Maiden shifted and assembled a number of rifles and shotguns. They creaked forward, taking aim at the approaching hostiles. Gunfire rang out in volleys. The barrage detonated in midair, painting the skies with smoke.

Penny’s swords were shot away with a piercing ping. She was forced to cover herself as some of the leftover arsenal reached her.

To save the android from the shower of artillery, Mercury activated his Semblance once more to repel further attacks, and whisk Penny to safe distance.

“Crap, this is really eating up my Aura.”

**[Decoy maneuvers: required.]**

“Yeah! I know! But Yang will never let me hear the end of it, if you get turned into a pile of scrap heap _again!”_

…

Meanwhile, as the two fliers earned the full attention of their target, the rest of the team reappeared in its shadow.

Not twenty feet away, three figures burst into an all-out sprint from the cover of shattering glass. Neo swung around from the left side. Emerald went straight, staying in the winged bride’s blind spot. Yang looped from the remaining right, powering her fist along the way.

With tears still flowing from her eyes, the burning warrior never blinked for a moment. Her arm pulled back, and then pitched forward with a riproar of force.

In the next second, her world flipped upside down. Yang wasn’t sure what happened, but vaguely felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Then, her body was thrown of its own volition.

_Was that…_

_Aikido?!_

While she lied, belly-up from the technique, the Maiden delivered a downward axe-kick to the midsection. All the air in the girl’s lungs expelled, and her insides scrambled.

It was Neo’s turn next. She slipped in to the thin space where her prey could not attack from. The thin blade in her hand postured for an upward thrust through the ribs.

Just when the point was about to find purchase, a shield materialized in its way. The sword was deflected with ease, and the recoil caused momentary imbalance. To finish it, the shield bashed Neo straight in the face. Her nose leaving a trail of blood on her backstep.

Emerald tried repeatedly to hallucinate something, anything at all within the target’s mind. When nothing came of it, she could only opt to assist in the physical assault.

She released the chains on her weapon and tried to loop them around the Spring Maiden’s neck. The woman only caught it in her hand and gave it a rough tug. The small motion was enough to send Emerald plummeting out of control towards her enemy. A wing full of blades waiting to meet her.

“GUYS!”

A concentrated volley of ordinance hit the Spring Maiden from all sides. Projectiles from Yang, Neo, and Mercury coalesced there. Combined with Penny’s beam cannon, they drowned the target with overwhelming force. When Emerald regained control of her body, she too added her bullets with desperado flare.

It was a new attack pattern in Team ENMY’s ever-growing bag of tricks. After their fight with JNPR and Qrow, Emerald learned what an appealing target she made. Deciding to turn this into a strength rather than kept as a weakness, they came up with the Double Herring Maneuver.

Decoy tactics were simple, but being able to switch decoy presences interchangeably among different teammates added another layer of complexity and effect if pulled off correctly. Which they practiced to perfection, resulting in an endless shelling of the Spring Maiden.

The woman was carved and gouged to pieces from the relentless hellfire.

…

For an awkward second, they worried about the uncertainties of their target’s death. But fortunately, or unfortunately, their worries were swiftly dispelled.

Dark mist pooled where the mad Maiden fell. Her limbs that had been shot off, the bullet holes that riddled her body, everything was being regenerated with inhumane vitality.

“No… freakin’ way,” Emerald muttered.

“What do we do now?” Mercury asked.

“We hit her again!”

At hearing Emerald’s words, alarms went off in Yang’s head.

“We can’t do that,” she added her input.

“What do you mean?”

Yang looked down at her arm, remembering the sensation of when she was thrown with effortless technique. Not only that, but she saw the perfect counter stop she used against Neo. And then, there was the way she avoided being entrapped by Emerald. Those were not feats of mere coincidence, but _pure skill._

“……The same tactic won’t work a second time. There’s a brain of a combat prodigy in there— _I can feel it._ If we try the same trick again, we might die.”

 

Even if the Spring Maiden had gone insane, the body and her finely honed instincts remembered. Rather than a foe they could prod for weaknesses, every encounter would be a tightrope walk of death. This is what they agreed to, innately.

_“Fine. So, we smack her with the dirtiest tacs we got.”_

“And if she keeps regenerating?” Mercury questioned.

“There’s no way that can happen. There’s a limit—we just have to drive her to it.”

“Sounds like you’ve had better plans.”

“You got your own idea? Cause I’d _love_ to hear it.”

 ** _“AaAHhhHHHHhHHHH!!!!”_ ** the Spring Maiden shrieked.

_“Nope. Your call, Em.”_

.

* * * * *

.

 

…

…

The battle was waging on an hour now.

Though the length of time may not seem long from the outside, or in real time. But in terms of fighting, an hour was an eternity.

Going the distance in a championship boxing match meant twelve grueling rounds of torture. Even then, there were breaks in between.

Of course, for Team ENMY, there were no breaks. No moments of reprieve to catch their breaths and reformulate. They ran out their stamina and rode on adrenaline. While fatigue tried to set in, each member brushed it off, like a demon on their backs.

The hours of training they put into their bodies, one could never count them all. But as obvious as it was, one could train the body. One could not however, train mentality.

While Mercury, Yang, Neo, and Penny swarmed their target from various angles, they broke off and rejoined formations seamlessly. Some direction was left to the fighter’s discretion. The rest, was carefully coordinated by the team’s “brain”.

Partway through the introductory of the fight, Emerald’s role transitioned. She dedicated herself solely to guiding the other’s movements. It was taxing to say the least.

With her hallucinations rendered ineffective against the Maiden, half the Team’s tactics were out the window—among some of their best ones. Even so, the leader pressed on. She stressed every braincell and milked every synapses fire. Having to deploy a different tactic for each encounter, which usually lasted the span of a few seconds, was overclock for the shotcaller.

But Emerald had thrived in the position of Team ENMY’s leader, since its founding— _more than she herself realized._

_“Masa! Did you finish uploading Penny’s commands, or what?! The next engagement’s waiting on **YOUR ASS!”**_

“Penny’s commands are ready for execution, this one confirms.”

In addition to hallucinating directions to her teammates, Emerald had to do the same for Masa, who controlled Penny’s more complicated actions. As ingenious as the engineer was, even she couldn’t fathom how quickly the leader adapted their brand-new ally into so many strategies. It was a testament to something only hundreds of life-or-death experiences brought.

The Spring Maiden released a discharge of electricity in all directions. Yang and Mercury were about to be caught in its effect, when Penny and Neo swooped in. Out of the thin air, the hook from Neo’s parasol snagged Mercury’s hip, and pulled him into a portal. Likewise, Penny roped Yang’s arms, and sky hooked her away—just as shockwaves cascaded below.

“Thanks, Penny!” Yang shouted.

**[Acknowledged.]**

_“Alright, people!”_ Emerald’s voice resounded in their minds. _“Blinders are going up in three…! Two…!”_

At that moment, sight cutout for Yang, Mercury, and Neo. In the pitch black, a lone spotlight shone on the point of their destination and the path leading to it. Nothing else could be seen, smelt, or heard under Emerald’s illusion. They were completely isolated.

 ** _I hate it when she does this,_ ** all three members thought simultaneously.

Regardless, the moment their feet hit the ground, they blitzed down the route they were assigned to. The Spring Maiden, likely somewhere in the darkness surrounding them—chucking more weapons or firing off bolts of lightning nearby. The attacks could miss by miles or by a few millimeters, and they would never know. She could be standing beside them, chasing them, a blade swinging in their direction, and the three would not know.

They had only one thing in that cut-off world; their destination and their belief in Emerald.

Because the body subconsciously reacted to everything around it, a loss of time or a lag can be caused in performing a task. To eliminate this error, Emerald developed this hallucination and had the others train under it.

Not many teams could boast such a bond with their leader. To the point they would willingly give up their senses, to put themselves at the other’s complete disposal. It was the worst “trust fall” exercise.  But Emerald’s teammates had what could only be called, “faith” in their shotcaller.

They were a team of Alpha-Egos, but their leader was the biggest of them all.

Mid-run, Yang felt an invisible blade cut close to her cheek, but she still ran. Neo felt a hard breeze blow just above her head, but she still jumped. Mercury could almost tell something was in front of him. He could feel the air prickle against his skin, but Emerald’s hallucinated path dictated he fly straight, so fly straight he did.

They reached their positions, and their senses instantly returned. When they looked back at the path they traveled, it was covered in craters, fire, and devastation. A blind dash through a minefield was what they just performed. And they found themselves surrounding the Spring Maiden in a perfect triangle enclosure. A formation impossible to gain through normal means.

 **“JUGGLER!!!”** Emerald ordered.

Suddenly, Penny’s swords, which were tunneled into the ground beforehand, shot up into the Maiden. The stream of blades poured out like a tapped spout. Each strike elevated their target higher and higher into the air, until the Spring Maiden was forcefully held helpless in the sky.

Killer instinct kicked in for Neo, Yang, and Mercury.

The petite girl launched herself to the level of the winged bride. A flurry of sharp kicks, followed by a singular, ear-screeching stab, sent the Maiden higher into the atmosphere.

As Neo drifted down, Yang rose like a rocket. Arms poised, locked and loaded, two body shots were delivered to the Maiden’s liver and kidney. And then the combo ended with a sharp uppercut that cracked the target’s ribs into her guts.

Yang let gravity do its work, and Mercury switched in. No combo, nothing fancy. Only a brutal drop kick that landed like a spear stomp to the flightless bride’s center mass. The chest cavity caved in. Mercury swore her heart stop beating.

While their prey still hung in the air, the three landed.

Their Auras charged to critical mass. Their Semblances ignited, like shining jewels— _and they pulled the trigger._

Yang blazed like a sun going supernova. She leapt once more to unleash her strongest haymaker. On contact, the fire from her fist encompassed the Maiden in a halo of fire, while depleting the surrounding space of oxygen.

Wings unfurled from Mercury’s heels, and he rid a storm to their enemy still set aflame. By reintroducing oxygen in his wind attack, a backdraft was created between the pair’s ultimate attacks. A greater plume of fire combusted at its peak.

Mirrors danced in the sky, like shimmering ballerinas. And with a tap of Neo’s parasol, the knives of glass flew like angry flocks of birds. They crashed like a million years of bad luck cursed onto the Maiden.

And then, it was Emerald’s turn. Her teammates had juggled the woman long enough in the air for her to prep the final blow. She was to finish it by putting the target through the meat grinder.

…But Emerald refused to move.

She only continued to watch the grievously damaged body plummet to the earth. Her stare kept its unfailing composure, in spite of her next words.

_“This isn’t going to work.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“Masa! Have Penny string her down,” Emerald commanded.

“…Understood.”

On Masa’s confirmation, Penny wrapped the Spring Maiden’s mangled body in a tight bind. The black mist of Grimm billowed around the pile of flesh once more, initiating the regeneration process. Although, given the damage, repair would take significantly longer this time around.

Meanwhile, Emerald’s teammates landed and gathered to her.

“What are you doing? That was your shot!” Mercury started. “We set it all up for you!”

“It wouldn’t have worked.”

“Oh, _now_ you’re saying that?”

“I was wrong. Sue me.”

“You—! What, are you saying we did all that for nothing?!”

“We bought valuable time. Let’s use it, instead of yelling, shall we? Unless—Yang? Would it have actually worked?”

Yang never let the Spring Maiden out of her sight, and the Reaper’s Semblance never ceased to cause her anguish.

She shook her head.

“It wouldn’t have worked,” Yang confirmed. “I don’t really get how, but… she’s too powerful.”

“Yeah. Well, inheriting a Maiden’s powers and being infused with Grimm will do that to you, I guess.”

“What do we do now? She’s…!” Yang fought the pain needling her chest. “She’s crying out. She won’t stop, and—”

Emerald grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her close. They tapped foreheads.

“Calm down. Stay focused. And breathe. I need you to keep it together.”

“Uh huh.”

“Now, I need you to show me what you see.”

“……Alright,” she consented.

Yang turned around. She took in the monstrous figure in its whole.

The death in the Spring Maiden was more prominent than ever. It made everything hurt just to see it. But she couldn’t bear to look away, or shut her eyes in the slightest.

“Em? Did you get a good loo—”

Emerald clutched her head, weeping in the uncontrollable way Yang was. Panicked, she wiped away the tears that only continued to flow.

“God! That sucked! W-w-what the hell, man?!” she grimaced in-between shudders.

“Yeah. I think this is what my mom and Qrow see all the time.”

“No wonder they’re so fucked up!”

“I don’t think it’s normally this bad, but…yeah.”

“Shit…! SHIT!” Emerald said with an angry sadness and a few heaving breaths. When she composed herself enough, the girl strode to where the Spring Maiden was bound.

 **““EM?!””** Yang and Mercury both worried, but the girl held up a hand to signal them back.

“Masa, get over here.”

…

The engineer made her way from her safe spot to Emerald’s side without a trace of fear. A shallow light reflected in her empty eyes— _and the woman who was once her dearest friend._

“What do you request of me, Ms. Emerald?”

The girl thought back to what Masa said about her Semblance. How she lied to herself. How she fought the truth of her identity.

…

_“I figured out why I lie.”_

.

.

.

** NOTE **

Double-chapter Release.

 

 

 

 


	51. The Grifter's Semblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To stop the rampaging Spring Maiden, it may not come down to a battle of wills–but the lies of a con-artist.

** The Grifter’s Semblance **

.

_I saw the path I had chosen._

_The shadows I would need to survive._

_And I knew blood would be the price._

.

.

**_“Your Semblance is rather fragile.”_ **

Emerald remembered those words.

_“It’s fine. Out of everyone I’ve met, you’re the only one who’s ever worked it out.”_

**_“And I won’t be the last. More importantly, I’m not very fond of fragile.”_ **

Emerald swallowed those words painfully.

In the dankness of a foreclosed apartment, Cinder paced in front of her. Eyes glancing about, inspecting where she temporarily lived. Gleaning clues into her personality.

“You use too much force when conjuring your illusions— _much like the manner of your thieving_ ,” Cinder voiced sternly. “The art of stealing is all about finesse, and the art of the con is about _inspiring_ belief. Not in the forcing of it.”

“And what exactly do you know about stealing? Cause, really. You don’t strike me as the type.”

“I take what I want by any means necessary, and have explored the myriad of ways of doing so.”

“Doesn’t make you an expert.”

Cinder bent down, and playfully stroked Emerald’s chin.

“Doesn’t it?”

The girl with the dark-red dress and golden eyes sashayed away, and picked a book off the nightstand. It was one of the few things in the room that wasn’t in poor condition.

“You’re fond of books?”

“I hate them, actually. Big and bulky, they take a lot of space and make for a lot of deadweight. One of the worse things to steal.”

“And, yet?” Cinder waved the thing in her hand.

“…I like stories.”

“Do, tell.”

“There’s not much to it. Stories are easy to own. All you have to do is remember them. They weigh nothing, cost nothing. I only keep one book with me.”

“Then, you should understand. A good story doesn’t _force_ a reader to enjoy its story, it **entrances** them.” Cinder scanned the title of the book. _“Scheherazade’s Thousand and One Nights.”_

“You know it?”

“The tale some say of the first grifter in existence,” Cinder recounted. “A poor girl, who wove story after story to pay for her meals. As she gained popularity, she earned an audience with her Kingdom’s king. They married, and she became queen the next day. Shortly after, the Kingdom went to war.

Their army was heavily outnumbered, and she was sent to speak with the opposing Kingdom. At their meeting, she spun tale after enticing tale, always leaving off the end—ensuring that her audience would eagerly wait to hear more. Each day, the decisive battle was delayed. Until finally, her Kingdom amassed an army strong enough to claim victory.”

“And she eventually abandons her position as queen, because she gets bored of it. Every story after that, she masquerades as another protagonist. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Hm. I was always more interested in the conquering of the Kingdoms than anything else. A feat accomplished with nothing more than a _cunning wit and a silver tongue_ ,” she mused.

“But she didn’t conquer it.”

“Didn’t she? Tell me what it means to decide the fate of Kingdoms, to hold its existence at a mere utter of your words?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Cinder showed a smug smile.

“That is what it means…” she grasped Emerald’s chin again, **_“…to rule.”_**

…

“Uh…” Emerald blushed.

“But that is for another time,” she let go. “Tell me, what was the first manifestation of your Semblance? When did it occur?”

“What? Why?”

“The instance and the circumstances surrounding it are important to understanding who you are. I want to know everything about my subordinates.”

“I… I don’t remember.”

“You’re embarrassed.”

“I’m not!”

“Tell me.” Cinder’s words fell hot in Emerald’s ears. “Reveal yourself to me who you are. So that I may know if you are worthy.”

…

_“…Okay.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_A little girl abandoned by her parents slept under thin pieces of cardboard, in the shadow of a nameless alley._

_She shivered, she starved, she wanted a way out._

_There were others like her. All ages._

_All pathetic._

_They had no home. They only had this street to come back to._

_On some days, they would leave to find money or food,_

_…And some days, one or two never returned._

_The little girl heard what they whispered._

_There were those who were arrested._

_Those who died for one reason or another._

_…_

_And those, who simply could not continue living._

_“What meaning is there to a life like this?”_

_A question many of them asked. A question the little girl asked herself constantly._

_So, why not end it all now? What meaning was there in prolonging this suffering?_

_…_

_These thoughts plagued her._

_Every day she found it harder and harder to get up._

_Harder and harder to steal._

_Harder and harder to run._

_It was agonizing._

_And it meant nothing at the end of the day._

_She was only living long enough to do it again tomorrow._

_Deep down, she wanted it to end._

_…_

_…_

_One day, she saw a man in a park. He was reading a book to the children around him. A story about a con artist, a grifter named, Scheherazade._

_The girl stopped to listen about the woman who saved her own life by telling story after story. And by the end of it, she lived her own a thousand times over._

_The storyteller stopped reading._

_The little girl wanted to know what happened next._

_That night, she returned to the alley._

_And in the cold, pouring rain, she drove away the dark whispering thoughts of suicide._

_She did so, by creating the rest of the story on her own._

_She imagined what happened next in the tale, and the next, and the next…_

_And the next after…_

_…_

_Her characters came to life before her eyes. She could see the scenery in vivid detail. Hear the words they spoke. Touch their skin._

_Her imagination made real._

_A faraway place with faraway names._

_It made her heart ache for it._

_And that kept her alive for the next day._

_And the next._

_And every one after._

_…_

It was the first time Emerald had ever used her Semblance.

And there would never be a day without it.

.

* * * * *

.

Victoria Stein found herself on the grounds of Haven Academy.

The sun hung high in the sky and she felt her hair brushed by a pleasant breeze.

Students on their way to class greeted her cheerfully. Some came to strike up casual conversation—anything to delay going to the next boring lecture. A few asked about the next school event or the upcoming Vytal Festival. Others, a humorous gripe about some thing or other. She realized it was in the smallest conversations and tribulations that one could find the humblest of peace in.

The Headmaster walked the halls, peeking into a few classrooms. The students were learning one subject after another. They scratched their heads and spun pens around their fingers. They dazed, and then immediately straightened upon making eye contact with her.

It made her laugh. It warmed her heart.

And then, she stopped in the doorway of a certain, special lecture hall. A small, unassuming man stood at its center. His stature was small, but he was in possession of a great mind, and an even greater heart.

The lecturer caught sight of her and fumbled his words. Victoria couldn’t help but chuckle, and blew her husband a kiss before leaving.

She met with some more students. They asked her for fighting tips, requested advice that would help sharpen their techniques. And as always, it ended with a challenge.

_Which she always accepted with a vigor._

Victoria strode to the campus quad to the cheers of various students. Classes were finished, and while many went back to their dorms or to their respective clubs, most loved to watch the Headmaster defend her title as Queen of the Hill. A title she held undisputed for all her time.

In the courtyard, which had to be renovated constantly from all the damage, Victoria took her place at its center. A group of students moved on to the stage with poise.

She beckoned them forth with a challenging wave of her hand and a grin on her face. A mixture of seriousness and play.

They were slow and dreadfully clumsy, but Victoria could see their potential. She delighted in watching them take shape as the fight progressed— _and in their coming years till their graduation_.

When the students were soundly defeated, she accepted the next queue of challengers. The audience awed in her technique. Captured by their Headmaster’s level of skill and mastery. They watched, and they learned, which was ultimately what Victoria wanted.

Her next team of challengers was an odd one. She didn’t recognize them. A strange group of students she had never fought before.

_A new team, perhaps?_

_I thought I remembered them all._

Regardless, she accepted their challenge.

They were better than she thought. She wondered if they were even students to begin with.

The fight went on for a long period of time. Her opponents had a certain spunk and a dangerous sort of ruthlessness to them. In the end—

Victoria met with her first defeat ever.

Unexpectedly to some, the Headmaster was all smiles. She was proud and happy that there was a future of Huntresses and Huntsmen in the making, who were so strong. Victoria couldn’t help but notice something odd with her body. Like it wasn’t moving the way it normally did, but she could hardly blame that.

_Victory is victory._

_And a loss was still a loss._

She shook hands with the mischievous-looking team and told them to expect a rematch tomorrow.

They only smiled, a touch sadly, before nodding to the promise.

Victoria returned to her office. A message from her brother said he wanted to meet after work for dinner. Elaborating that they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

_Of course, we haven’t._

_You’re busy trying to become the Head of House Argent, aren’t you?_

_I know that, little brother._

A knock came at her door, and she bade them in. A small woman, dressed in a lab coat, entered at her permission. Victoria recognized her instantly.

_“Masa. To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

“This one—” she stopped herself. “I came to visit. It’s been a while since we last saw each other, hasn’t it?”

“Really? Feels like it was only a couple of weeks ago I asked you to do a maintenance check.”

Masa’s eyes drifted downward.

“Ah… So, it’s only been that long,” the engineer broke into a wide grin. Small tears welled at the edges of her eyes. “I guess, I just missed you for some reason.”

“Maz?”

“I really missed you.”

“What’s wrong?”

Victoria got up from her desk with a start, and immediately caught Masa in a tight hug.

“I missed you so much, Victoria!”

“…I missed you too.”

“I thought I’d never see you again!!!”

“I know. I’m so sorry, old friend.”

While Masa sobbed openly in Victoria’s arms, her attention turned to the side.

There, a green-haired student stood. It felt like she had been standing there the whole time, but it was only now that the Headmaster acknowledged her existence.

“Was all this your doing?” she asked her.

“……I’m sorry.”

Victoria gently shook her head.

“Don’t be. You’ve given me a gracious gift.”

“…”

“I am ready.”

“…”

“It is alright.”

“…”

Emerald’s shoulders trembled. Her hand cupped her mouth to stifle her cries. As she faded from the office, she was outside in the real world again.

Emerald looked to Yang, who was still staring in shock at the Spring Maiden’s nearly-healed body.

 “Yang?”

“What did you do, Em?”

“What do you see?”

“…It’s different now.”

Through Yang’s eyes, she could see familiar veins of yellow light shining through the blood-dyed red. Traces of a more calmer soul within the torrent of insanity. They could only be the true essences of Victoria’s life.

“It’s yours Yang.”

“ _Me?_ But you’re the one who needs the Spring Maiden’s powers.”

Emerald contemplated it again, but—as if to finalize her decision—she locked eyes straight with Yang.

“It’s always been you. You’re the only one. And I trust you to do right by us, when this is over.”

“Emerald…”

“…I’m sorry for making you do this. But you’re the only one who can.”

 _“She is correct, Ms. Yang,”_ Masa said, opening her eyes. “I also believe you are the best individual suited for this task.”

Yang knitted her brow and clenched her fist. Her Semblance locked onto the cracks of life in the Spring Maiden that were slowly, but surely dwindling. Any more hesitation, and the opportunity would be gone. There would likely be no second occurrence.

.

* * * * *

.

Yang opened her eyes to the vast sky and ocean extending before her. The familiar landscape of her soul never ceased to arouse a sense of awe. Its endless, serene blue always summoning a tranquility and a depth of consciousness to her mind.

There, standing upon the mirrored surface was a beautiful woman. She was tall with a long, slender neckline. She reminded Yang of a swan.

Her body was trained, and she seemed to carry herself with a sense of purpose. When the woman spoke, it was with a tone that was used to speaking straight and true. Authoritative, but also nurturing.

_“You are a very compassionate young woman, Yang Xiao Long.”_

“……I’m not.”

“Oh? Is this all for show, then?” she motioned to their surroundings.

“So, what? It’s empty.”

“Hm… You need better instruction,” Victoria commented, her educator’s side coming to life. “Who is your teacher?”

“I don’t have one.”

“A shame. I wish I had a student like you. You’ll make a very fine Huntress someday.”

“…”

“If you would humor an old Headmaster— _look below.”_

Yang tried to peer past the watery surface, into its darker depths.

Suddenly, she saw a glimmer of something.

“That’s—!”

“Everything you’ve accumulated in your life, lying at the bottom of the sea. From what I can tell, you are an individual of an extremely vast heart. One that accepts every drop of every experience, every emotion felt, every joyous— _and most tragic moment_.”

“…”

“With room to spare, I might add,” Victoria winked.

“…”

“And you accept those around you. For their strengths, for their flaws, and everything in between. Unfiltered. Unjudged. Tell me, Yang Xiao Long. What is that, if not compassion?”

“But I…”

“Yes?”

“I killed you…” Yang bit her lip until it bled. “I took your life!”

Victoria nodded with understanding, and stayed silent.

“I should have done something else! I should have found another way—Some way of turning you back!!!”

“It was impossible.”

“It’s not impossible! Maybe we can figure something out! Me, Masa, and Emerald can do it. If we were able to bring back your mind once, we can do it again!”

At that, Victoria shook her head.

The woman walked to Yang and embraced her.

“I’m sorry for all the pain I’m causing you,” she apologized.

“No!” Yang wept. “It should be me saying sorry! I failed! I didn’t choose the right thing!!”

Victoria caressed her head and cooed her trembling.

“Sometimes, there is no right or wrong, Yang Xiao Long,” she spoke with a loving tone.

_“Only peace.”_

When Victoria released Yang from her grasp, she held two baby creatures in her arms. The small dragon and bird chirped and growled with a fondness for the woman.

_“You’ve done me a service, of which I am thankful for with all my heart.”_

_“You willingly burden yourself with the taking of my life.”_

_“A kind and compassionate soul.”_

_“Yang Xiao Long.”_

**_“I deem you worthy.”_ **

Victoria bent down and extended her arms. The two infant creatures basked in a powerful light, as they leapt into the waters below.

They immediately spawned to enormous size. Larger than they were previous to the Semblance Trial. Their behemoth bodies encompassed the whole sea, and they circled with Yang at their center. Even if they did not speak, the girl could tell from their intense gaze, _they swore oaths to her._

 _“Thank you again…”_ Yang heard Victoria’s fading whisper.

_“Good bye.”_

…

…

When Yang opened her eyes, she saw everyone staring at her.

The body of what was once the Spring Maiden, disintegrated into the wind, like the corpses of Grimm often did.

A new, brighter power swelled in Yang’s center. Energy coursed through her fingertips, making every millimeter of her body electric. She inhaled and exhaled like she was breathing fire. All her senses heightened to frightening degree. Yang gained a new realm of awareness for the thing called Life.

And her great mane of hair blazed with a flame never seen before. Licks of fire flicked off, turning into feathers with its rise—translucent and full of life.

_The sign of the new Spring Maiden._

 

 


	52. Romance of the Three Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Atlas descending from the north and Mistral invading from the east, the Kingdom of Vale stands only a breath away from certain defeat. When it comes down to it, the fate of the War may fall on the shoulders a few choice individuals--to shoulder the burden of victory and sacrifice.

** Romance of the Three Kingdoms **

.

_Ours is a cycle of hatred._

_Alliances forged and broken._

_We have paid the price for sharing this world._

_And we have forgotten what makes us strong._

.

.

On the northern edges of Vale’s continent, a fleet of Atlas airships made their sky trek southward. Mountain peaks dotted the land and the snowy treetops of forest coated the grounds below.

Ever since departing from their home Kingdom, Atlas’s army met with little difficulty on their journey. Unlike the natural barriers or ones created by Grimm, that laid between continents such as the Dracul Isles, Vale had no such protection from the Atlesian Air Fleet. Only these string of mountains, which did little to hinder transports of flight.

Positioned at the rear, was the flagship in control. A newly engineered dreadnought that made the one used by Ironwood look like a dinghy in comparison. Armed with rows of cannons on each side, multilayered reinforced plating, and a triple Dust Reactor engine—the aircraft was a literal fortress in the sky. Due to its great weight, it even had steel wire connectors to several other ships to support it during travel.

On its bridge, the commander in charge sipped his nice hot coco.

“Still, no sign of Vale forces?” he asked with a bored tone.

“No, sir,” his helmsman replied.

“Hmph. How pathetic. Does the army of Vale even intend to put up a fight at all? Hearing the public drone on and on about the _talented_ Huntsmen and warriors this Kingdom has to offer, but here I see not a sight of them. I guess it really was all talk, after all. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Uh… Yes, sir.”

The commander in question wore a pristine, white military suit. The medals and decorations attached, shined with an almost blinding polish. He carried himself with high esteem, as he frequently whipped his luscious white hair back out of his face. His name was Vanille Schnee.

“Have our scouts check again!” he commanded.

“Sir, we just sent them out the fifth rotation. May I suggest letting our pilots rest, or sending a different sortie?”

“Are you questioning my orders?”

“…No, sir.”

“Make sure they check behind every cloud and every potential landing zone. And if they _still_ find nothing, tell them to expand their search to include Vale’s airforce base.”

“Sir?!” The helmsman caught himself and transitioned to a more docile tone. “Sir, I would highly advise against sending our pilots into known hostile airspace.”

“We can stand to lose a few men. We’ve suffered zero losses after all. Make sure they provide as much intel on the enemy before they go down.”

“Please, sir. May I suggest a more conservative—”

“Enough of your suggestions, helmsman! Give the order, or I’ll replace you with someone who will!”

“……Yes, sir,” he saluted.

The man opened comms to their scouting division and began relaying orders. From the responses he got, he knew the pilots were bordering on mutiny. Luckily, he used an earpiece so the commander wouldn’t overhear.

In a low voice, the helmsman spoke.

_“Have you finished refueling?”_

“No! Of course, we haven’t!” the other line answered. “We just got back!”

_“Pilot, your orders are to mobilize **as soon as possible**.”_

“Yeah, I know! But if we don’t finish refueling, we won’t even make it to the target location before… we have to turn back…”

_“Do you **understand**? You are to sortie **immediately.** ”_

“…Yes, helmsman. I understand.”

There was a moment of radio silence.

 _“Thank you,”_ a voice of relief came over the comms.

The helmsman would no doubt receive some flak for what he had just done. Even copping to the reason he was following exact orders would not be enough. But he felt better knowing he would not be sending soldiers needlessly to their death.

He watched several smaller aircrafts fly ahead of the fleet. He tracked their path until they disappeared into the distance. Without the scouts, any layman could tell there wasn’t a Vale aircraft for miles. Their radar systems also picked up nothing.

The helmsman couldn’t figure what the Kingdom of Vale was thinking. Their intel indicated that, in terms of the aerial arms race, Vale council made almost no effort to improve their own. At the rate the war was proceeding, Atlas and Mistral would overwhelm the Kingdom with its relatively uncontested air superiority.

_Was the Kingdom of Vale truly so inept?_

The helmsman’s instincts told him no.

_Then, what is happening?_

…

…

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*_

Alarms blared and red indicators flashed on multiple monitors.

“What is happening?!” Vanille shouted.

“I don’t know, sir. Radar systems show multiple objects inbound.”

“Where are they, helmsman?! I see no airships!”

“They aren’t airships, sir. They’re too small… We can’t avoid collision—!”

At that moment, several giant axes embedded themselves in the flagship and a few of the other commanding vessels nearby.

“What, what is happening?!” Vanille panicked. “How is this possible?!”

Suddenly, from the cover of the forest below, countless projectiles rose like fireworks. The roar of guns and the flight of weapons filled the air. It was a perfect ambush.

“Helmsman?! Initiate immediate retreat!!!”

 The helmsman only continued to assess the situation as more axes were chucked in their direction.

“HELMSMAN!!! ORDER IMMEDIATE RETREAT!!!”

Still, he did not listen. His eyes were glued to the monitors, which, despite them being aimed at by so many hostiles, registered nothing of their attackers.

“TRAFALGAR!!!!” Vanille roared.

The bridge shook with another great hit, this time, causing some debris to fly on the bridge.

“TRA.FAL.GAR!!!”

The helmsman knew if they retreated now, they would only receive unfathomable losses. The fleet was deep into the enemy’s enclosure. Attempting to flee would only be followed by a swift pursuit. The result would be a complete route. It was the worst-case scenario.

But holding their ground provided different options. Contrary to the disastrous start, there was still a chance to recover. At least, it was a much better choice than the alternative. Ultimately, the only way to survive the battle— _was through it._

“My apologies, commander. It appears I’ve lost hearing in my left ear from the last attack,” he lied, while turning a deaf ear.

“WHAT?!”

“Therefore, I cannot receive further orders, and shall carry on with my duty to the best of my ability.”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE—”

“Artillery units! Calculate the trajectory of those axes and open fire on the source! Commanding vessels, release tethers and disperse! Carriers, deploy Atlesian Knights and Paladins!”

The helmsman used the touchscreen on his console to direct routes and distributions. A second later, the air vessels coordinated to his commands, like a delicate choreography.

The dreadnought turned ninety degrees and unleashed a literal wall of explosive ordinance in the direction the axes catapulted from.

…

…

…

_“Oh, crap!”_

An abnormally large man in flannel pattern armor smiled awkwardly at the incoming onslaught of artillery. The pair of great axes in his hands crossed in front of him, as he braced for impact. Just as the attack came, he felt an abrupt change in his constitution.

Hellfire rained down on the mountainside. Enough damage to warp the landscape around them.

But when the smoke cleared, the axe-wielder was still standing relatively unharmed. The reason for his safety came from the shining figure, who stood as his shield.

Jaune’s Semblance luminated himself and his ally in divine light. It guarded them, and healed any injuries they may have accrued.

“Are you okay, Jack?!” he checked.

“HAHAHA! Thanks, sonny! You really saved my hide! HAHAHA!” the bearded man guffawed loud enough to almost cause an avalanche.

“Is this really the time to be laughing?!”

“Of course! I feel invincible with you here! Keep doing what you’re doing until we hit phase two! BWAHAHAHAHA!”

The man’s laugh grew heartier, as he sent more axes swinging through the air. They cleaved through the smaller airships and cut deep into the larger ones. They crashed through a wave of robots and a few Paladin mechs, like they were cheap toys.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, where the second ambushing party hid, Lie Ren discontinued his Semblance.

Upon doing so, he collapsed with exhaustion. Nora stopped firing her grenade-launcher and dropped to his side. Ruby also ceased her sniper fire for the moment and joined them.

“How is he?” Taiyang asked, as he rushed over.

“He’s fine… breathing,” Ruby answered. “We need to take him to Jaune when we can.”

“Him and Jack should be here soon for phase two. It’s a miracle he held out as long as he did.”

Ruby and Taiyang eyed the device near Ren.

Previously, it looked like a wand or scepter blooming in place, but after its deactivation, it reverted into its flower bud form.

To counter the obvious air military Atlas and Mistral developed for the war, Vale had chosen to devote their resources into anti-air. One of the keys they hoped would turn the tide was this device. It was known as a Semblance Amplifier, or its codename: **Godmother.**

By using it, they were able to increase the effect radius of Ren’s Semblance to include a whole ambushing battalion. Though, it put considerable amounts of stress on the recipient, they could not argue with the results.

As a number of androids enclosed on their position, the warriors of Vale snapped to action. Ruby and Taiyang paired to meet an approaching squadron. The father-daughter combo made scraps out of the androids within seconds. Any Atlesian Knights left behind, they left to Nora, who mauled them with ease. While protecting Ren, they also had to make sure Godmother’s technology did not fall into enemy hands.

When a new batch of reinforcements came to replace the droids they decimated, Jaune and Jack appeared from behind. Sword and axe sliced through their quarry with a single swing, and the two joined the rest of their comrades. Jaune went to restoring Ren’s stamina and Aura on contact.

“Fight’s going well,” Jack observed.

“Only ‘cause we got the jump on them. Next part’s where things get iffy,” Taiyang replied.

“Bah! Nothing to worry about!”

“Yeah, well. Not everyone’s the size of a tank, Jack.”

“No, but we do have the best warriors in all of Remnant.” He shielded his eyes, and looked up at the airships. “Feels like we’re the ones that got the easier fight. Phase Two, then?”

_“Phase Two.”_

“HAHAHA!”

The two turned to a nervously shifting Ruby.

“Ready, kiddo?”

“Y-yeah. I think.”

“Don’t worry. You’ve got this,” Taiyang encouraged.

“Okay.”

Ruby took a few deep breaths.

She thought back to the lessons she received from Glynda Goodwitch up until a few days ago.

_Those with silver eyes have always possessed an **uncanny** connection with the Never Realm. The reason for this has been lost to time, and the population of such special individuals has dwindled with its passage._

_However, the line remains unbroken, and their power— **your** power, will always be needed._

_Magic wielded by a pure and honest soul._

_The scrolls you recovered from the Tower of Tamonten have done much to further your training in utilizing the full spectrum of your abilities._

_But there is still much to learn._

_And, much like with anything, it begins with a single wish._

_And it is up to you—_

**_To give that wish form._ **

…

Ruby pictured a grand, ornate gate in her mind. Intricate sculptures of people and landscapes were carved into its threshold. They told the stories of hunters and prey, struggles of people and Grimm—The tale of Four Maidens; the tragic story of a guilty immortal; a Witch who had fallen from grace. Among so many others.

Vines slithered from the open doorway and twined around its crest. They grew around Ruby’s form. Thorns sprouted and roses budded.

In an instant, the girl was surrounded by the sleeping woods of briarwood and bramble.

On the outside, Taiyang watched as rose petals fell from Ruby’s cloak. His daughter’s eyes wide open, glinting with a silver sheen he was all too familiar with. And for the first time in a long while, he remembered the most awe-inspiring memories of Summer Rose, one of his closest loved ones now gone.

He choked a little, but fought down the urge to lose himself to the past.

_“I wish you could see her, Summer.”_

He whispered with a low somberness.

The blades in Ruby’s scythe trailed with a ghostly moonlight. Her weapon swayed side to side, slicing near the ground, almost like a ritual of reaping crops. A melody hummed from the gust it created. It gradually turned sharp, like a violin’s sonata composed, as thorns and red roses grew from Ruby’s cape.

With an explosive growth, the spiked tendrils shot forth and twisted into the sky. Their limbs latched to Atlas airships, ensnaring them in its grasp. Thrusters from the flying vessels ignited, like a bird trying to escape from a trap. But in the end, it was futile.

The vines of thorn and rose brought the pride of the Atlas Military low. Pulled close within ground level, they resembled beasts bound and subdued. As if put under some form of mystical spell,

_They were welcomed into the sweet embrace of the Sleeping Forest._

.

* * * * *

.

Glynda reminisced about when she saw Summer Rose’s promise for the first time. She remembered so much of her “junior”, while training Ruby. And she would be lying if there wasn’t an old tinge of jealousy in it.

Back in school, she wasn’t aware, but Professor Ozpin and the Headmaster of then were grooming her to be the next potential candidate for a Maiden’s inheritance. An inheritance that would eventually be granted to Summer Rose instead.

Glynda remembered the peculiar training sessions and replicated them with Ruby. Private teachings that sounded more philosophical than practical. Lectures of another plane than the one they currently resided. And in time, she learned to harness her own form of Magic.

It paled in comparison to certain individuals, and though they were never employed to their fullest potential by being complimented with a Maiden’s inheritance, Glynda became an outstanding Huntress and warrior in her own right.

_And the world knew to be wary of the “Witch” of Vale._

On the eastern beaches of Vale’s continent, Glynda thrust her riding crop in the direction of the approaching Mistral ships. Storm clouds brewed, swirled and thundered. Icicles rained down and cut into the hull at her whim. She then, conjured mist to obscure the pilots’ visions.

The battle in the eastern theatre was lasting for half a day now.

It started with an adequate ambush. Glynda’s spells provided Mistral with a particularly hellish welcome. Hurricanes and turbulence severe enough to give the flying behemoths pause. The Grimm Kotengu they had as escort were battered around in the deathly environment.

Though, the forces of Mistral would not be dissuaded so easily. Their numbers were too many for a lone spellcaster to deal with—as some of the Kingdom’s military troops made landfall, more than enthused to engage with the enemy. Their morale was overwhelming, despite the lackluster beginning.

Glynda could only guess what imbued these soldiers with such zeal.

To clear the way for the rest of their ships to land, squadrons of Mistral’s Huntsmen and Huntresses fought their way towards her. If they could take down the acting Headmaster of Beacon, or simply break her concentration enough, they knew victory would tip in their favor. An action that was entirely predicted and accounted for.

Along with concentrating most of their troops around their key pillar, a final defense line rostering Straw and a number of Vale’s finest, stood in Glynda’s protection.

From the General’s long sleeves, a number of golden lances and muskets flourished, almost like overgrown fingers. He swung his extended limbs in the manner of a crazed dancer. Enemies were slashed, shot, and skewered in visceral fashion. Standing with him, were two of the most reliable comrades any could wish for.

One, a youthful looking child with dual daggers that could change into snub-nose revolvers with a flick of his wrist. His attire was a flexible dark-green, sleeveless hoodie. A delinquent’s grin cut across his lips and a prankster’s twinkle in his eye. This was the Headmaster of Signal Academy, Pan Darling.

Beside him, was an older looking gentleman, armed with a long foil and a gnarled hook for a hand as big as his torso. He donned a pirate’s attire, with a great feather in his hat. A needle-like mustache traced above his mouth. His arm prosthetic shot out and sunk itself into many foes. A number of melee weapons were caught in its claw, and snapped in the same motion. This was the Vice Headmaster of Signal Academy, Hook Teach.

Despite the massive differences in appearance, the two were actually the same age. Both of them grew as archrivals throughout their childhood years, school, and eventually—their careers as Huntsmen and educators. Pan, ever being the slightly more accomplished and talented one.

Together with Straw, the three defenders fended off a stream of attackers with dramatic finish, and stepped with their backs to each other.

“Is this really it?!” Headmaster Pan sniffled at Straw and Hook. “This might be the first time I fall asleep on a battlefield!”

“Don’t get cocky, Pan!” Hook growled. “If you have the energy to flap your mouth, save it for making sure the ranks hold!”

“Hook is quite right,” Straw joined. “Mistral’s key players have yet to make an appearance. We would do well to keep it that way. In the meantime, stave the attacks of the pawns. Ever the chance exists a lowly foot soldier could bring down our queen.”

“I know that! I was only trying to lighten the mood!” the youth exclaimed. “But there’s a reason I never liked chess. It’s been thirteen hours and not enough action!”

“Tick tock tick tock!” Hook mocked. “The more time we burn, the better. Now, stick to your guns, fool!”

“You know, I _am_ technically your boss. You should be referring to me as ‘Headmaster’.”

“Tick tock tick tock, Pan!”

“Always a sour puss, Hook.”

The top Professors of Signal Academy once again delved into the fray, leaving Straw to contemplate the situation.

The General stared into the distant clouds, where Mistral’s backline waited patiently for the battle’s further development. He could almost imagine his group of adversaries, staring at him from across the chessboard.

…

…

From the bridge of Mistral’s largest Galleon, General Saru and Raven observed the battle’s status on a holographic map. With the mists blocking their physical vision and cameras, they had to rely on intel relayed from engaging forces.

“What are your thoughts, General?” Raven posed.

“Odd,” the monkey Faunus replied, stroking his chin. “Very odd.”

“What is?”

“Their tactic is too simple. If we stay back and keep our main units in reserve, we can save their energy and numbers for the next critical fight.”

“So, where lies the problem?”

“…They must be aware of this. Still, no attempt has been made to change the status quo. There is meaning behind their inaction.”

As it stood, the armies of Vale and Mistral were squared evenly. Though, an additional battalion made up Vale’s center formation to give more protection to Glynda. Going by the actual battle, it could be said they were on level footing. But Mistral only committed its vanguard forces so far. In terms of logistics, they were favored.

“Something is amiss. They are stalling? If so, for what? Reinforcements? No. Our spies have informed us any forces elsewhere are combatting Atlas in the north.”

“Could the intel be wrong?”

“Possible, but unlikely. Too many of our spies from all ranks and different departments have reported the same. A stratagem privy only to a few? That is much more likely.”

“If there was a scheme hatched between only their highest leaders, our spies wouldn’t have caught it.”

“Indeed,” the hairy man scratched his chin more vigorously with agitation.

…

He suddenly stopped.

“Provide live feeds from several of our frontline soldiers!” Saru ordered.

On the big screen, six camera feeds taken from the scrolls of their vanguard units appeared. They showed images of their troops combatting the enemy in close proximity. Haphazard blades clashing, guns firing. Rather than cohesive tactics, the warriors of Vale focused on the strength of the individual. As a result, many of them fought enemies two or three at a time. This also stemmed from a habit of fighting only Grimm and not actual people.

Though, the camera feed was a bit jarring to watch, it was apparent that Vale’s army was tiring. Fatigue showed from the sweat on their faces. Their Auras fluctuated on the verge of dispelling. But somehow, one way or another, every time Mistral forces pushed, Vale pushed back. It also didn’t help that their troops were herded close, making maneuvering difficult.

There, General Saru caught on to something.

One of their squadrons made a desperate attempt to carve a pathway into the enemy, and was brutally shut down. Normally, such a thing wouldn’t garner any notice—allowing a break in an army line was fatal after all. But the manner in which it happened tripped one of the monkey Faunus’s notice. Including the fact that it was Hook, who did it. One of their best fighters dedicated himself solely to seeing their defenses held.

Saru made his career from lowly shoe shiner to top general of Mistral’s armada. It was a journey that afforded him a deeper perspective than most. To understand the whole picture, he knew he needed to see the canvas, but also its subtlest brushstrokes. War was no different. “A loss of a nail, a horseshoe, a messenger, and then a battle”. The grandest victories were made of infinitesimally minor tasks that needed to be completed as prerequisite.

And General Saru caught on to one of those prerequisites on the camera feed. A clue into what Vale needed to do in order to emerge victorious.

“They’re clogging our movements! If they wanted to draw out time, they could easily perform a slow retreat or kiting maneuver. But they’re holding their ground like their lives depend on it. More than anything, they do not want the rest of our ships to land.”

“Your orders, General?” Raven inquired.

“Landfall is now our highest priority! I don’t know what they’re planning, but I _do_ know pushing our position will be completely contrary to it… D-Does that make sense?”

“…Sounds valid to me,” the Commander shrugged. “I’ll make sure to clear the weather, while I’m at it.”

Raven cut open a portal and strode through.

With her departure, General Saru could only scan the maps and feeds with worry. He wondered if he made the right choice, then shook his head.

He _knew_ his battle forecast was correct and would stand by it.

_Now, the rest was up to Raven, Adam, and Blake._

.

* * * * *

.

At the core of Vale’s army, a dense, teardrop of smoke descended. The black mist seemed to land almost elegantly to the ground before dispersing its billowing fog to the surrounding warriors. Like it had a life of its own, the haze absorbed itself into the skin and lungs of others. And in the host body, the soldiers saw a pair of hauntingly yellow eyes.

As a natural response, they activated their respective Semblances and Auras to counter the unknown being.

…

But strangely, nothing happened. The warriors of Vale were left flabbergasted by their sudden impotence.

 _“Must be bad luck,”_ Blake’s voice echoed from the ether. “Push forward!”

The Mistral forces rallied under her order and pressed the line.

Meanwhile, as Hook and Pan were getting ready to assist, two figures drew their attention from Blake. A pair of blades descended from a portal. Their swords, poised like guillotines falling on an unmoving Glynda Goodwitch.

Orange sparks flew as Straw and Pan made it in time to meet their blows.

“Raven,” Glynda uttered in a terse tone.

“Glynda, and Straw as well. Old greetings and etcetera.”

 _“It seems fate’s sleight dictate we meet once more,”_ Straw mused as he held Raven’s katana in a pair of lances.

“Do you know what they’re talking about? I don’t know what they’re talking about,” Pan asked Adam, whose sword he caught between his daggers.

 _“You’re_ the Headmaster of Signal? A child?”

“Up pup pup! The proper term is: Man-child.”

 _“‘Child’ is very much accurate,”_ Hook joined in, while firing his hook at Adam.

The swordsman broke off and dodged the prosthetic. Following him, the Vice Headmaster brandished his foil trying to create further space between the attacker and Glynda.

“Hey! That was my fight!” Pan complained.

“Leave these two to Straw and I! You’re better served helping the army. Without us to reinforce, it will be up to your Semblance to support them!”

“Again, I’d like to register my disapproval with your lack of respect for my title, also my boredom with being given—”

“GO, HEADMASTER!!!”

“Alright, alright. _Tick tock!_ I know!”

Pan went to reinforce Vale’s faltering lines, activating his Semblance along the way.

His strides seemed to grow lighter and lighter with every step. A golden trail of sparks rose in his wake, like fireflies. The allies he passed felt their weariness ease. Their arms and legs no longer as heavy as they once were. And a resurgence in their morale accompanied their newfound agility.

Upon meeting the enemy, the edges of Pan’s lips pulled into a mischievous grin. Acting opposite to the glowing lights floating around Vale’s army, dark dots fell onto the Mistral forces like black snow. And with it, they felt a new weightiness to their bodies. It took a tantamount effort to simply move or even lift their weapons.

The Semblance of Signal’s Headmaster was **Gravity**. Depending on what degree applied, he could make others float, or even fly. But it was proportionate to the amount of Aura used. For now, it was enough to adjust the weights of his allies and enemies accordingly.

Between Pan’s manipulation of Gravity and Blake’s manipulation of “Luck”, their battle turned into something of a duel between supports, with the soldiers as mediums.

Meanwhile, Raven faced off against Straw.

Every shot and stab from one of the General’s multipronged limbs was met with a burst of blinding slashes from the Commander’s sword. The battle was at an even standpoint, but from the way Raven pushed the pace, it was apparent the samurai possessed a confident certainty in her victory. Perhaps, falling back on an old tried and true routine. On the other hand, Straw was starting to make due with just parrying and blocking.

“Your skills are rusty. Playing aristocrat’s done nothing to improve your battle sense.”

“So, it would seem,” he smiled, sweating profusely. “Fortunately, even someone as foolish as I, am plainly aware of his own shortcomings—as well as the overwhelming rationale to rely on the strength of others.”

Straw caged his weapons around Raven’s katana and held it there.

The swordswoman’s intuition warned her of danger. She immediately ejected the blade from its hilt, and leapt back.

A stream of violet, gleaming crags stabbed the spot she had just retreated from. Looking over Straw’s shoulder, Raven could see Glynda casting multiple spells at once. The conclusion of their battle would not come as easily as she thought.

At the other end of the battlefield, Hook and Adam carried on with their own duel.

The bull Faunus met frustration after frustration with Signal Academy’s Vice Headmaster. Whenever the swordsman tried to close the gap between them, Hook would repeatedly stab his foil at the most inconvenient placements. And when he managed to deflect the blade, his opponent’s close-range hook never failed to make him stagger with a short blow. Standing at a distance and gauging his enemy was out of the question as well. Since, whenever he tried to make room, Hook would fire his prosthetic, and whip it around with an expert handling.

Without the requirements to activate his Semblance, or the opportunity to initiate a straight encounter, Adam was finding himself quickly out of his depth. The Huntsman he faced was indeed a veteran. Even without knowing his abilities, the Vice Headmaster discerned exactly how to counter them.

**_Give in, Adam._ **

Salem’s words echoed in the back of his mind.

**_Let emotion drive you._ **

**_Your ire be your blade._ **

From the small breathing room Adam was able to gain, he drew a special shard of Bane Salem had given. It possessed a rooted, dark-red hue, oddly shaped like a wilted rose petal.

He popped the crystal into his mouth and crushed it between his teeth.

**_Become the Beast._ **

**_Strong._ **

**_Proud._ **

**_…And Feared._ **

Adam’s crimson hair furrowed and grew down the length of his back. His muscles bulged and black veins traced his skin. The young man’s feral instincts honed to a fine point. His vision could only see red. Enraged, he saw the point on Hook’s body he thirst to strike. Effects of the Bane shortened the time delay of his Semblance to practically nothing.

He lunged and drew his sword from its scabbard. Hook had no time to react, or understand what had happened. Just that Adam’s blade sunk into his abdomen, up to the hilt.

“HOOK!” Pan yelled, and dashed his way towards him.

Glynda, Straw, and Raven also took notice.

“Adam…” the young man’s former mentor threw him a narrowed glare.

_Best to make use of him while he’s like that._

She broke away from her opponent and slashed a wave of dark matter at Adam. The bull Faunus took his right hand off his sword and smacked the attack away. Blind rage made him aim at Raven next.

In the same breadth, Adam closed the distance and an earthshattering clash between two katanas sent dirt and wind flying everywhere. Unable to differentiate friend from foe, or form a coherent thought, the bull Faunus immersed himself in a state of pure feralness.

“I’m not your enemy, pup. But I’ll gladly give you one,” Raven scoffed, as a vicious kick sent him towards Straw and Glynda.

In the condition they were in, with Straw’s stamina sapped and Glynda still half-concentrated on her Magic, there was scarce anything they could do against Adam’s enhanced Semblance.

When the young man landed on his feet, his mouth frothed with the foam of a rabid beast. His Semblance activated once more, this time, targeting everyone around him—Glynda being the closest.

His calf muscles burst, as they kicked off the ground, towards the spellcaster.

…

A hook pulled the direction of the blade meant for Glynda to the owner’s body.

“PAN!!!” Hook shouted, blood spurting from his speech. “TAKE THE OTHERS AND RETREAT!!! TICK TOCK! **TIME’S UP**!!!”

“No, I won’t leave you!” Pan argued back.

“Time to grow up, idiot. The Kingdom will still need you by the time this war’s over. I’ll see my part to the end… Hehehe…”

Adam tried to pull his blade from Hook, but the Huntsman only held him tighter in place.

“Oh no. You’ll be staying here with me, lad… Tick Tock.”

…

 _“I’m sorry, Hook. It was never supposed to end this way,”_ Straw lamented.

“Your conscience is clean. Leave the rest to me.”

_“Hook. I won’t say goodbye. But I will say thank you.”_

“Aye. You’re welcome, Glynda. We both know what it’s like to have irresponsible Headmasters to look after, don’t we?”

“Yes. Yes, we do.”

_“Hook.”_

“I told you, time to grow up, Pan. Truth be told, I prefer things end this way. A captain should go down with his ship.”

“Hook… I…! I can’t—”

“Live with pride, Headmaster. And make sure to look after the students. That’s all I can say.”

…

 _“All forces retreat,”_ Straw communicated over the radio.

Pan activated his Semblance to assist in the evacuation. Enemies and allies flew past the figure of Hook still grasping Adam’s arm and sword into his body.

“That power isn’t normal,” Hook said to the snarling young man. “I can see it. Time is ticking for you too, I suppose. Heh.”

His tired eyes turned to see Raven and Blake approach.

“HRAHRAHRAHRA! Enjoy the fireworks, brats! Tick tock! TICK TOCK!” he sneered, before using his Semblance to issue one final command— _before the last bit of light faded from his eyes._

Just then, a great shadow grew to size beneath the sea. Its silhouette only visible now, due to Glynda and her mist’s retreat. The time it took to maneuver it below, without notice, spanned the length of the battle.

The enormous, pirate vessel emerged from the waters, carrying with it Hook’s last will. Its cannons fired relentlessly on its ascension, before detonating among the Galleons of Mistrals armada.

_They fell like sunken comets into the sea._

.

* * * * *

.

In the northern theatre, Vale forces were in full withdraw from the ruins of multiple crashed Atlas ships. There were still many more in the skies, trying to target them with their artillery guns, but the battle was considered a victory. The opposition’s forces were more than crippled, which was all they could ask for.

As the group retreated to safety, Taiyang received a call on his scroll.

Glynda informed him how their end of things went. Though, not as successful as his front, they did succeed in crippling the Mistral forces as well.

An awkward pause came at the end of the report, followed by what he could only guess was a wince.

_“Glynda?”_

“…We lost Hook,” she answered, unable to keep the sorrow from her voice.

“…”

“He died with his ship, and covering our escape.”

“…Oh.”

The call ended, and Taiyang chose that time to reflect on his time at Signal Academy. The Vice Headmaster was as tough on his teachers as he was on his students. Experiencing both, he knew how much the man named, Hook cared for others and looked after them.

He spoke a silent prayer and went to tell the rest of his group the news of their victory and Hook’s passing.

Later that night, many would raise glasses or pay some form of respects,

_To the Great Captain Hook._

 .

* * * * *

.

Glynda ended the call with a dejectedness. She wallowed in her tent, taking the time to sort her thoughts, for the war would continue the next day. But tonight—tonight, she would mourn.

At least, that was what she thought.

_“Glynda.”_

Straw’s voice and silhouette came from outside her tent.

“…What is it?”

“I know my interruption could not be more untimely, but I have something that I believe must be brought to your attention.”

“Does it concern any pursuing Mistral forces?”

“No.”

“Is it an emergency, Straw? Because to be honest, I’d rather not deal with anything more after today.”

“I am of the same mind, which is why I would not bother you otherwise.”

“………Come in.”

The man entered at her permission, and wordlessly handed her his scroll.

“What’s this?”

After reading the article’s title and viewing the images below, Glynda’s eyes went wide with disbelief.

Likewise, Taiyang and Team JNPR couldn’t believe what they were reading either. And in the distant Kingdoms, amongst their various armies; Blake, Weiss, Raven, Qrow, and any other connected to a certain group of misfits and Beacon Academy—had their breath stolen away by the breaking news, yet to be outweighed by the results of recent battles.

.

* * * * *

.

_(A few hours ago)_

_._

_“You and I have a lot to talk about,”_ Yang glared.

“Yes… I’m quite aware,” Cinder replied.

The two Maidens locked gazes atop the ruins of Beacon Tower.

“Although, I do believe we have more pressing matters to attend to,” Cinder gave a side-glance to the Grimm dragon awakening next to them.

“…After.”

_“After.”_

As they both turned to face a common enemy, their Auras materialized as solid images from their visage. Burning ash and maple leaves shed from Cinder’s figure, while fiery feathers rose from Yang. The rest of their group followed the two’s lead.

When the deed was done, a few of Vale’s citizens would capture images of Team ENMY and Cinder, standing atop the Grimm dragon, Bisterne’s degrading corpse.

The title above the media read:

**_“Beacon Liberated.”_ **

 

 


	53. Poison Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a treacherous battle with the Spring Maiden, it isn't long before Team ENMY finds themselves a new predicament. This time, in the form of Emerald and Mercury's recently revived leader, Cinder Fall. Bad blood between old and new allies rise, as Yang decides what action to take. Nothing is easily forgiven, much less ever forgotten.

.

** Poison Apples **

.

_And you don’t seem to understand._

_A shame you seemed an honest man._

_And all the things you hold so dear._

_Will turn to whispers in your ear._

.

.

Above a certain club, in the living room of a recently reconstructed loft, an unusual gathering of individuals idled.

Sitting awkwardly in a rectangle of couches were seven figures. Tea cups and coffee mugs placed before each one of them. Their beverages long lost their heat and remained untouched due to the palpable tension in the room. Every eye darted between two people in particular, whose staring contest could reignite a dying the sun.

“…”

“…”

“…So, what did you wish to discuss?” Cinder asked the girl glaring her from across the table.

“I’m still thinking,” Yang replied.

“You didn’t plan which questions you wanted to ask before reviving me?”

“I had my head full of how I’d kick your ass up and down if I couldn’t let the crap you pulled go.”

“And I take it, you have? Considering how we’re still sitting here amicably.”

“I’m still deciding,” Yang muttered through her hands.

“I see. Well, I suggest making your mind more decisively, before _I_ decide to…… **accelerate** the process,” she added with a venom. “My plans have been delayed, and I have a lot of time to make up for since my absence. I’d rather waste as little time of it on you as possible.”

 _“Cinder!”_ Emerald interjected hastily. “Do you want some more tea? I was thinking of brewing a new pot since yours was getting cold—”

“No. Stay.” Cinder brought her cup to her mouth. Her eye glowed with a fire that reheat her tea, and she took a patient sip. “While Ms. Xiao Long decides whether to risk life and painful death for her petty, little revenge, I’d like to hear what’s happened during my incarceration.”

“Oh, okay. Well, there’s a lot to tell.”

“I know some vagueness of current events. Ruby Rose’s ability did not leave me completely comatose. My mind traversed the Never Realm in the meanwhile— _and I observed many things there._ ”

“Okay… sure. What did you want to know?”

“Where we stand with Salem.”

“She… hates us. I think. I mean, I’m pretty sure. We haven’t seen her, but she sent Mercury’s relatives after us, so I think so.”

“I see.”

“I know it sounds bad, but I think it’s for the best. Salem’s never really cared about—”

“I am **quite** aware.”

“You… are?”

“Like I said, I observed many things in the Never Realm, including matters Salem chose to keep from me **. I refuse to be _anyone’s_ pawn,** ” she said with purposed fury. “Now, how is Raven?”

“Oh! Yeah, she’s—”

 _“My_ **mom** _is working for Salem and wants to kill us too,”_ Yang answered.

“Hm. I suppose I’ll have to find a way to reach her after this.”

“Why?”

“I’d very much like to speak with her.”

“You think _you_ can change her mind?” Yang asked with a smirk.

“I know I can. It’s been done under a number of occasions.”

“…”

Yang’s smirk faded.

While the way Cinder talked about Raven gave her an odd inkling, Yang caught an almost indiscernible reaction from Mercury and Emerald. A slightly larger bead of sweat forming on Mercury’s brow. A brief clenching of Emerald’s hands. It led her to think there was more to it.

“Why do you think you can convince my mom? Why would she listen to you?”

“I have a _way_ with Raven. Your mother and I are very close.”

“…!”

“Hm? Did these two deem not to inform you of our relationship?” Cinder asked with a tinge of snideness and gloating.

“…” Yang’s neck whipped to Mercury and Emerald. “Oh, god. WHAT THE HELL GUYS?! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH ALL THE SECRETS AND BULLSHIT!!!”

“ _It’s **not** like we were keeping it a secret,”_ Emerald replied. “It’s more like… the subject never came up?”

“EM!”

“It’s not that big a deal. It never impacted the mission or any situation, so we just never mentioned it.”

“What?! Mention what?!”

 _“Raven is very special to me,”_ Cinder stated. “And I, her. Not that it is any of your business who your mother chooses to associate with.”

“YANG! Yang, calm down! It’s not what you think!” Emerald stood between the two, as Yang hoisted the chair she was sitting on above her head. “Cinder! Please, just tell her the truth?! We all want the same thing!”

“Whatever do you mean? I’ve only spoken openly and honestly.”

“Cinder~!”

“Hmph,” she took another sip of her tea. “Raven saved my life. One could say, she’s the reason for it. She is my benefactor, and someone I care deeply for.”

“See, Yang?! It’s fine!”

_“Em, get out of the way! She totally made it sound like something else!”_

“I’m not quite sure what you are insinuating.”

“You know _exactly_ what you were insinuating.”

“Hm? Oh, did you assume that Raven and I…? Oh, my. How embarrassing. _Although_ , there is **_some_** truth to that, I suppose.” Cinder continued to sip her tea.

Now Mercury leapt from his seat and had to hold Yang back by her waist.

 **““Yang…! YANG! Calm down!””** Emerald and Mercury yelled interchangeably.

Cinder set her cup down with an audible clink.

“Now, enough of that. As entertaining as that was, it is time to move on to other matters. Yang Xiao Long, I suppose I should thank you for looking after my subordinates. But now, it is time to part ways.”

Emerald, Mercury, and Yang froze abruptly at that.

“You also have nothing to worry about for your mother. I will personally see to it she is freed from Salem’s grasp.”

_“I’m gonna enjoy caving your nose into your face!”_

“And with that, our business is concluded,” Cinder went on without a care. “Emerald. Mercury. Begin preparations to leave. There is much work to be done.”

“Cinder…!” Emerald struggled to hold Yang back, and began speaking rapidly. “Actually, I think it’d be a good idea to join up. You know, together? We _did_ just take down an army of Grimm and a Nightmare-class with just the seven of us. Besides having another Maiden, Neo and Masa are really—”

“They are unnecessary. I didn’t ask for your advice— _simply your obedience_.”

“But—”

“I said, **enough** ,” Cinder ended with a harsh tone.

…

…

“Heh!” Yang snickered loudly. “You’re a disgrace.”

It was Cinder’s turn to exude some anger, as she stood from her seat. Her shoulders squared with Yang.

“And whatever do you mean by that?”

“You’re threatened. Angry your so-called subordinates aren’t willing to listen to you anymore.”

 _“Yang!”_ Emerald attempted to intervene.

“And why wouldn’t you? You’re afraid if they don’t fear you, if they don’t follow you anymore—Poor. Little. Cinder. Is going to be all alone _again_. But you can’t admit that, can you? Cause beneath all the huff and smolder, you’re nothing but a **coward**.”

“…”

“You can act perfect. You can fool everyone else around you,” Yang’s eyes shimmered, “but I can see your flaws. I know what you are—and you’re a disgrace. You don’t deserve Emerald or Mercury’s loyalty.”

...

“I’ve changed my mind,” Cinder spoke after a time. “I think I’d be delighted to still you’re beating heart beneath my heel.”

“Bring it on, bitch. I’m ready to go when you are.”

**_“THAT’S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!!!”_ **

To everyone’s surprise, it was Mercury who made the outburst, extending his arms between the two. Even the person himself was caught off guard by what he was doing. His demeanor immediately shrunk.

“O-okay. Look, we _just_ saved Cinder. We should be celebrating! Yang, I know how it is, but can you just cool it for one night? Give me and Emerald some time to sort this out?”

“……Yeah. I know how much she means to you— _even if she is_ **just** _the worst asshole.”_

“And, boss,” he turned to the other pissed off Maiden. “Blondie hates you, but she still brought you back. And she did it for me and Em. Don’t you think you could show a little—“

“No.”

“Nope. Course, not. But you can understand that Em and I can’t just up and go. Don’t get us wrong, we’re with you till the end, but…”

**“Yes?”**

“It’s just…”

Cinder switched her sights from Mercury to Emerald.

“Do you feel the same?”

The girl shifted her hands and feet.

“…I don’t know.”

“How disappointing.” Cinder turned dismissively, and made for the roof. “You have ten minutes to say your goodbyes, before we leave.”

As the young woman exited the loft, the others were left to dwell in the estranged atmosphere.

Breaking the silence was the loud slurping of two people taking their tea and coffee.

_“That was certainly dramatic, this one comments, unsure what to make of the situation.”_

[I cannot taste this. Please code taste receptors into my next line of programming, doctor.]

“Penny, your request is very low priority in comparison to a number of other things.”

[The note has been made, doctor. I shall remind you at the next scheduled patch.]

“……Your old personality interface seems to be gradually restoring in Ms. Yang’s vicinity.”

[Affirmative.]

“Could it be due to the Spring Maiden’s abilities? This one must look further into the matter.”

…

While Masa and Penny carried on with their discussion, the four of Team ENMY were left to their own devices.

“Yang—“Emerald started, but Yang cut her off by raising her hand.

“I’ve made my decision. You may not like it, you may hate me for it, but I’ve decided I can’t get past what she’s done. I don’t care if she destroyed Beacon, but she hurt a lot of people. She killed Pyrrha. I won’t look away from that. Not ever.”

“Yang, don’t do anything rash just because you’re angry.”

“I’m not,” she held Emerald and Mercury in a cold stare. “I really can’t look past it. She killed one of my friends for nothing but her own selfish reasons—with her own bare hands. And let’s not forget what she did to Penny.”

“Well, Penny’s right ther—"

“There’s no letting her go for me…. _She dies._ No forgiveness. No peace for what she’s done. _”_

“Please, don’t do this, Yang,” Emerald said to her. A measure of pleading, but also a warning in her words.

“I get it, really. You guys are loyal to her. She was there for you. I know that, because I feel the same way about the both of you.”

 _“Yang,”_ Mercury made his own attempt, but Yang only shook her head.

“So, if she’s **_still_** on that roof in the next ten minutes when I get there—it goes down. I want you to know that. Understand?”

The two stared at her, digesting the meaning behind her words.

“No,” Emerald murmured.

“There isn’t another way around this, Em.”

“No! This isn’t right! Screw that!”

“Heh. I was beginning to think you lost your spunk, after seeing you go all weak-kneed around your old boss.”

“Shut up! Both you and Cinder want the same thing! You want to save Raven! You can work with her!”

“No. I can’t. Every time I look at her, I remember the grief she’s caused.”

“Are you forgetting we did the same thing?!”

“She ordered you to do those things.”

“Mercury and I have never done anything we didn’t want to. You know that!”

“Just go, Em.”

“Damn it, Yang!”

“You’re in love with her, right?” she smiled sadly. “Then, go. Get as far away from here as possible. Or stay—and we fight. No hard feelings, no regrets.”

“AHHH!!! You freakin’ idiot! I hate you, you know that?! Just everything about you has to be so goddamn…”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“…!” Emerald wanted to curse more, but stomped away with a huff instead. Her steps falling heavy on the staircase leading to the roof.

…

“It was a fun ride, Yang.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was, Merc.”

The two teammates measured each other up.

“The next time we meet, it’ll be a real rematch for what happened at the Vytal Festival.”

“Geez, you’re still not over that?”

“And I am _not_ forgetting that you and Emerald never told me about Cinder and my mom!”

“Relax, blondie. I think they’re just friends… maybe. Probably. Okay, now that I _really_ think about it—”

“Yup! Not gonna miss that. Take it easy, Mercury. I’ll kill ya around.”

“What, that some new thing you’re trying to make happen?... But sure, Yang. I’ll kill ya around.”

The two bumped fists and parted.

When they were gone, Yang eyed the petite girl by her side.

“Don’t wanna join them? Cinder seems more your type than me.”

Neo shook her head, and nuzzled into Yang’s breasts.

_“And then, there were four again.”_

.

* * * * *

.

In the room of a private terminal, a monitor buzzed with sound, but no picture appeared to speak of.

“Your grace?” Hades spoke into the receiver.

“Have you received the parcel?” Salem’s voice came from the other line. A “SOUND ONLY” printed red letters across the video screen.

“Yes… I have them.”

From an ornate chest of dark crystal, the knight drew two apples from its contents. One red and one green. Although it took some time to deliver, the pair of fruit looked as fresh as they would newly picked.

He held them up to the screen, but did not know if the camera feed transmitted.

“Milady, can you see them?”

“Yes, just fine, Hades. In an unfortunate accident, I seem to have damaged the camera on my own terminal.”

“An accident?”

“Yes… My temper took the better of me for a moment. It is nothing worth concern.”

“I see. Then, the apples. The green is to be presented to Kori Schnee, while the red is meant for the heiress,” he repeated instructions heard days ago.

“No. A change of plans is in order, in light of… _new_ developments,” frustration detected in her tone. “You are to present Weiss Schnee with the green apple. The Winter Maiden will partake of the red.”

“Begging your pardon, Mistress. But I wish to know the effects the apples will cause.”

“…One will lull a person into a deep slumber. The other will strike a person dead with a single bite. I trust you can tell which is which.”

“…! But your grace. You previously spoke about your plans to keep the Maiden of Winter weakened, but alive.”

“Plans change with a fluidity, Hades. Originally, I was fond of the idea of having the powers of the Four Maidens out of anyone’s reach. The eons of time, wasted trying to control pieces I thought were too powerful to ignore. The amount of times the old one and I traded them…” Salem scoffed with annoyance. “But as soon as the Summer Maiden disappeared, and the Maiden of Spring grew too uncontrollable for anyone, I gained greater advantage than I had in a millennia. Even having Cinder trapped in her state was a fortunate consequence, if Ozpin lost the ability to turn her against me.”

“But now, you wish for the Winter Maiden’s death?”

“Her sleep would only make her a vulnerable target for others.”

“Vulnerable? If I may, Cerberus’s defenses are impregnable.”

“Excluding Qrow Branwen, there are at least two individuals with the ability to breach the Tower. I will not risk the Maiden falling into either hands. Wiser to have Winter’s inheritance lost to the winds, than in a known location. Our Snow White can die another day.”

“I… understand. I shall carry out your will.”

“Good. Report to me the results.”

“Yes, your grace.”

The call cut out and Hades rose from his seat. His mind clouded upon looking at the two spheres resting in his palms. Sleep and death, held in each hand. Heavy was the burden he bore. A decision that would effect everything— _including future of Remnant._

The mechanized knight left and made his way to Winter Schnee’s room.

Along with a sleeping Ironwood, Kori and Weiss were present. Luckily for him, Weiss’s bodyguards were not.

“Greetings to you both.”

The two nodded courteously at his appearance.

“Oh! What are those?”

“A gift,” he answered Kori.

 _“You brought them for my sister?”_ Weiss posed.

“No. Actually, I was hoping to offer them to yourself and Kori.”

Hades paused for a moment, before moving forward with his decision. His hands extended to each of them.

The Green Apple for Kori.

The Red Apple for Weiss.

He would apologize for his failure later, but his affections made him refuse Kori’s death. If it cost the life of the younger heiress, then so be it. He would live with that burden and the punishment the Witch would exact on him in the future.

The two Schnees reached for their offered apples and eyed them curiously. Though Kori took hers with trust, Weiss remained suspicious. But after watching her cousin, she decided Hades would do nothing to cause her harm or heartache.

The two took a sampling bite. Hades watched them chew and swallow with tremendous guilt.

“I am sorry, Weiss Schnee.”

“What—?”

Weiss fell from her chair. Her vision grew hazy and distorted.

“Hades…! What did you do?”

“What I had to. My betrayal did not come easy. But for Kori’s sake, I vowed to do everything I could to save her.”

“Kori…?!”

“Yes.”

But Weiss shook her head desperately and pointed her finger, while on the verge of collapse. When Hades looked to what she indicated, his insides went cold.

Kori had a blank stare. No life to her eyes and a stillness in her chest. What was left of the Maiden’s Aura fluctuated and began trailing. The snowflakes shedding from her figure diminished to a trickle.

“No,” Hades muttered. He grabbed Kori and shook her. He checked her vitals, but found nothing. “NO! This cannot be!!! WHY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!”

_Salem!_

_Did she lie?!_

_The Witch cannot lie!_

He remembered back to when he asked the effects of the apples.

**_“…One will lull a person into a deep slumber. The other will strike a person dead with a single bite. I trust you can tell which is which.”_ **

Nothing mentioned of what each apple did. Only an implied assumption.

_She knew I would switch them?!_

“But! She wouldn’t! She—!”

Hades felt a hand sharply smack his face through his helmet. When his senses returned, he saw the one who did it was Ironwood. The man had woken from all the ruckus.

“Come with me,” the former general spoke. “There’s little time. We have to take her to Professor Polendina’s lab, if there’s any hope of saving her.”

“What?”

“It’s something I prepared in case Winter’s condition ever took a turn for the worst.” He pulled Kori’s arm over his shoulder, while leaving Hades the other side.

_“Now, hurry!”_

.

* * * * *

.

On the roof of Junior’s club, Emerald and Mercury joined Cinder. Their boss had her sights set in the distance. All around her, snow melted in her presence.

“Did you finish bidding your fondest farewells?” she asked, her speech possessing a trace of bitterness.

Mercury spoke up.

“Yeah. We did. We’re ready to—”

_“I don’t want to go.”_

…

Cinder turned and addressed Emerald with a sinister anger.

“ **What** did you say?”

“I said, I don’t want to go! I don’t want to leave them!”

“You intend to disobey me.”

“No, but I don’t want to just do everything you say either! Yang and Neo are useful! You know Neo, and Yang’s proven herself!  They can help you accomplish your goals!”

“You _are_ aware who the adversaries of my first ambitions are, correct?”

“I am.”

“Then, why would you suggest something so foolish?”

“Yang’s fought Weiss before. She killed her sister! There’s no love lost in taking down Atlas! If we just talk with her, she’ll help us.”

“You care for her.”

“……I do! And I’m sorry if that disappoints you, but I don’t want to be just someone, who _blindly_ does anything to please you. I can’t be that person anymore.” Emerald took a deep breath. “I want to help you the best I can, even if that means disagreeing with you. Yang is important. Mercury thinks so too!”

_“Hey! I—”_

She threw him a menacing glare.

_“Yeah. Yang’s good.”_

“She was there for us, even if we didn’t ask her to! She helped us, even if there was nothing in it for her! Yang’s the reason you’re here!” Emerald started panting out of breath. The cold air felt penetrating, and her throat tightened with strain, but she continued. “We wouldn’t have been able to bring you back without her! I won’t abandon her! Yang’s one of us!”

“……And if she and I were to ever come to disagreements, who would you side with, I wonder.”

“You, Cinder,” Emerald shivered. “Always you.” There was a brief pause, as she braced her hand to her chest. “I love you. I’ll always love you. Not because you saved me. And I don’t care if you never return my feelings, or if you and Raven…”

Cinder approached, and held Emerald’s cheek. The warmth from the Maiden’s hand stopped the other’s shivering. On the other side she planted a warm, soft kiss.

“And you, Mercury?” Cinder side-glanced the other. “Where do your loyalties lie?

“I… uh… I’m definitely not in love with you.” The young man scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words. He wondered a little bit about what Yang actually meant to him.

 **“ _Ask me if I’d want anyone else on our side_.** Salem, Raven, any of the Kingdoms’ combined armies, the freakiest Grimm on the planet, anybody—and I’d **_still_ ** choose Yang over every single one of them.”

“That’s quite the compliment coming from you.”

“Yeah. And if we’re being honest, if you and Yang ever threw down, I think I’d just take a step back and break out the popcorn. You’ve always fought your own battles anyway.”

“True.”

“Having Neo around is pretty great too. Nothing like a psychopath on your side.”

“I am fond of Neo.”

“So, why the obsession with wanting to know who we’d side with?”

“……Perhaps there was some truth in Yang’s words after all.” She pulled Emerald in for an embrace. “I’ve grown rather partial to the two of you. And would hate for you to be lost— _to anyone.”_

“…”

“Very, well. I’ll settle an arrangement with Yang Xiao Long. Bring her here.”

“Uh… tiny wrinkle with that, boss.”

“ **What?”**

“She kinda… wants to kill you. I mean, me and Em can try—we know her soft buttons. But I don’t think even we can clear out all that bad blood.”

 _“We can do it,”_ Emerald separated from Cinder. “We’ll convince her.”

“Did you two not hear what I ordered?” she posed to them with a stern tone. “I said, **‘Bring her here’**. I will convince her myself, or there will be no point to it.”

“But—”

“Fetch her, before I change my mind.”

“……Right away,” Emerald left, dragging Mercury by the arm.

A few minutes later, Yang ascended the stairwell alone.

“So, we doing this?” she cracked her knuckles.

“No. I have weighed the pros and cons, and judged it favorable to have you join our ranks.”

“Oh, that’s rich.”

“We can help each other, I think. I have certain ambitions, and stand to benefit greatly from the power of another Maiden. Likewise, saving your mother would hold better chance of success with us working together than apart.”

“No deal. I can save my mom with Neo alone. And even if I couldn’t, I’d find another way without relying on the likes of you.”

“That is not the only thing I offer.”

“Doesn’t matter. Nothing you say can change the things you’ve done,” Yang started marching towards her.

“Oh, but listen carefully, and I’m sure you’ll change your mind.”

In the sharp winds of the rooftop, Cinder’s words halted Yang in her warpath. An uncertain amount of time passed, but something lengthy had been convened.

At the end of it, Yang dropped her hands to the side.

“……Fine. I’ll help you. But by no means does this make us teammates.”

“I’ll try to survive that tragic misfortune.”

“And I don’t make any promises about what happens later.”

“By all means, if you seek to settle matters at the end of our contract, I more than welcome it.”

Both their Auras flared hot enough to wipe the frost from the rooftop and dissuade any further snowfall.

“Have we an accord, then?” Cinder held out a hand.

“Team ENMY doesn’t really do handshakes.”

“ _’Team ENMY’_. Hmph. Then, what do you do to seal an agreement?”

“A fist bump,” Yang answered with completely fake cheer.

“Oh? Well, I would hate to dishonor such tradition.”

They both pulled back their fists simultaneously, an unbridled force gathered into the pocket of their palms. The two gritted their teeth as they let their strengths loose.

The city of Vale heard a thunderclap echo down all its streets. A great hole in the clouds appeared above the downtown area, giving window to the clear night and stars.

.

_And with that, an uneasy pact between two Maidens was sealed._

.

.

.

** NOTES/REFERENCES **

Haven’t done one of these in a while. Excuse me for that.

-Vulcan Black is based of Vulcan/Hephaestus, and his two android helpers are based off the cyclops that that are also mythical smiths.

-The little stint with Adam and the other bull Faunus almost being completely wiped out was a touch on how American Bison were almost hunted to extinction… among other messed up stuff.

-The Silbern in Silbern Mafia is German for Silver. At this point, I’m not too sure he’ll reappear in the series, but Weiss’s butler is almost like the one in canon. Except he’s a different personality depending on the day of the week, instead of sneezes.

-I incorporated Ilia into ENMY. Unlike Blake, she decided to stick with Temujin when factions in the White Fang were created. More on that in the future, probably.

-Victoria Stein is based off “The Bride of Frankenstein”.  In my weird brain, I imagined her as a freaky, banshee, steampunk angel-type of thing. Something I didn’t get to mention was the Crusaders devoted a lot of resources into transporting her to Vacuo to fight Temujin. When Temujin and Raven “defeated” her, the Crusaders tried to do something with her again. But they lost control, and she escaped, thus starting her wandering of Vale.

-When Masa tells Penny to execute “ReOrder Program 3-9”, that was a small thing about Volume **3** Chapter **9.**

-Emerald’s Semblance is based off a mix of Aladdin and Scheherazade. I typed out an explanation, and it turned out to be really long(so I omitted it). If you’re interested, I think it would be better to read up on the originals on your own, and make connections from there. They’re a good read.

-Character briefly mentioned as Jack, full name is Lumber Jack(yeah, I know. It’s pretty on the nose). Based off Paul Bunyan.

-The Helmsman Trafalgar is in reference to Admiral Nelson of the Napoleonic Wars. The explanation for this is also super long, so it’s omitted. The original was responsible for coining the term: “Turning a blind eye”, which was parodied into “Turning a deaf ear”.

-Pan Darling is Peter Pan/Wendy Darling. Hook Teach is Captain Hook, who was based on Blackbeard(real name: Edward Teach). The tick tock thing is a parallel to the other thingy. I don’t want to say, cause it might be a spoiler for those who don’t know it? I think most know, but you can never be too careful.

-The poisoned apples in this chapter are in reference to Snow White’s folklore. It’s not exact, of course, but yeah.

-Some readers have said they thought Emerald was going to be Spring Maiden. I will say now, that was totally something that could have happened. Up until the latest writing of that chapter, it was still up in the air who was going to get the inheritance. I even thought about giving it to Penny, and she would be turned into a real girl, or at least restored to her pre-dead self.

In the end, I gave it to Yang cause it made more sense for what I have in store for everything else in the series.

_I think some readers have noticed, but I’ve been casually throwing in some stuff about Team STRQ and what happened in the previous generation here and there— being vague about things._

_That’s because I’ve been brainstorming ideas for a STRQ series. I’m not sure if I’ll do it yet. It will definitely be nowhere near as long as ENMY._

_That’s about it, I think._

_See you guys in the next chapters!_

 

 


	54. The First Profane Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tensions between Yang and Cinder rise, more insight is revealed into the Fall Maiden's mysterious ambitions.

.

** The First Profane Maiden **

.

_The best people possess a feeling for Beauty._

_The Courage to take Risks._

_The Discipline to tell the Truth._

_…And the Capacity for Sacrifice._

_Ironically, their Virtues make them Vulnerable._

_They are often Wounded._

_…_

_And sometimes,_

_Destroyed._

.

.

In the midst of a forest experiencing the peak of winter, Raven stood on an unnatural patch of lush, green grass. With her was a young boy, whose height barely reached her waist.

 _“She’s gone, Argent. It’s what Bean and I said,”_ Raven spoke into her scroll.

“……Are you sure?”

“Bean can’t sense her, and I can’t find a trace of her in the Never Realm. If that wasn’t enough, this should convince you.”

Raven turned on the camera on her scroll and transmitted a video feed of what was before them.

Centered in the patch of luscious green land, was a headstone carved of finely polished boulder. The workmanship was uncanny, and the environment just so. The ones who erected the monument made certain it would withstand the tests of time.

On the headstone, it read:

_One who Championed the Future._

_Who stood tall among Remnant’s finest Huntresses._

_Headmaster of Haven Academy._

_Loved by Friends, Family, and Students._

_Here rests, Victoria Stein._

…

Argent recognized the craftsmanship immediately.

“Masa…” he let out a soft mutter. “If she was the one who made this, it cannot be a lie.”

“I’m sorry, Argent.”

“…...Both of you should return to the armada. You’ve been away long enough. If you are attacked now, there would be no assistance.”

“I am truly sorry.”

“Are you?”

Raven paused, and was about to flare with anger, when she remembered all the things that happened between them. Also, the man was clearly grieving. This was a time for understanding, not defending some petty sleight.

“I am, Argent. You have my sympathies.”

“…”

“I’ve lost siblings before. It was when I was young, and we were never truly close, but I know the pain. I doubt you’d take the offer, but if you ever want to talk… the offer stands.”

“I see.”

“Arge—”

“I must inform Henry. He will not believe it coming from someone else.”

 _“Tell my father—!”_ Bean tried to hop within screen view. Raven leaned lower to him. “Tell my father, I am sorry I failed him.”

The Prime Minister shook his head.

“You did not fail him. It is us that failed _her_. You must take great care, Bean. Your father would not be able to stand losing you as well.”

“I… I understand.”

“Stay close to Blake and Raven.”

“…Instructions will be followed.”

Bean was about to say something more, but shut his mouth.

Raven immediately caught it and knew. It was these precious few moments, these small and humble words that held the most importance. But if never spoken, something would be lost forever. Time can never reverse, and matters left unsaid was a tragedy she experienced too often herself.

She gave Bean a gentle prod on the back. The boy looked up at her face, which all but told him to speak his mind.

“I… I never knew the subject called, Victoria Stein. She… was my mother?”

Argent expressed a bit of confusion. “I suppose, in a sense.”

“I would request her information disclosed to me.”

“…I can arrange you access to her archives.”

“I meant—I request the Prime Minister personally disclose the information to me,” he spoke quickly, but awkwardly. “Father does not speak of her much. Curiosity, peaked. Personal interaction, no longer viable. Would like to know.”

Finally understanding the meaning behind Bean’s words, the elder man smiled. His eyes glossed, unable to bury his emotions.

“Yes. I would be happy to speak about Victoria with you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“No. Thank you, dear boy. We shall be in touch soon.”

The call ended.

Raven and Bean stared at the grave for a while.

“My gratitude, Commander,” the boy said.

“……Remember this, child. Never leave anything unsaid. Ever.” Raven sliced open a portal and plucked a white rose from it. “Never give in to the chance that the words you leave someone aren’t your last. Cut a few simple words short— _and you can carry regrets that will eat at you for the rest of your life.”_

“You reference previous experience?”

“……Yes.”

“A mother?”

“No. Someone whom I loved more than anything and anyone in the world _.”_

“They sound important.”

“Yes.” Raven spoke a silent prayer before laying the rose at the grave.

_“She was my moon on peaceful nights._

_And the bell that chimed my happiness._

_Now, the nights are dark._

_And my ears can’t hear a thing.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“…”

“…”

“ **That.** Is not disturbing in the slightest,” Cinder groaned, waking up to the blank, empty stare of Penny from across the room. “I believe sleeping arrangements had myself and my subordinates in one room, with the rest of you in the other.”

[I was ordered by Emerald to announce when you were awake.]

“An order she did not think through thoroughly, it seems.” Cinder saw the beds beside her empty. “Where are they?”

[Training, as per usual scheduled routine.]

“Training. I remember when those two shuddered at the word.”

The woman threw off her covers, dressed, and went into the living room.

There, she found Team ENMY sitting with their backs against each other, eyes closed. From what Cinder could tell, they were probably in the middle of running a hallucinated simulation. A practice she had originally designed.

[Cinder has awakened!]

Penny yelled through her internal loudspeaker.

 _“BAH!! Freakin’ hell!”_ Emerald gasped, along with her other teammates.

“Em, don’t just bring us out like that!”

“Yeah. It’s my fault your friend freckles over there almost gave me heart failure.” Realizing that her boss was awake, Emerald swiftly regained herself. “Evening, Cinder. Me and Merc didn’t want to wake you, so we thought we’d let you sleep in a bit longer.”

“I see. Never do so again.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“I will oversee your next training session. It would do well to grasp how much you two have grown—and what more you have to improve on.”

 _“About that, do we even_ **need** _training anymore?”_ Mercury cut in. “I mean, bringing up the obvious here, but we’ve got two powerhouse Maidens.” 

“I’d hate for the both of you to return to your old slothing habits. So, yes. Your training will resume as it always has, but under my supervision. Have our fake identities been prepared?”

 _“Just *huff* got ‘em!”_ Junior ran in out of breath, while passing out several passports. _“Only the best, for the best.”_

They each took their forged credentials with an obvious scrutiny.

“‘Masamune’? You’ve spelled this one’s name incorrectly.”

“‘Hermes’. Sounds like an STD.”

“What in the hell is an ‘Aladdin’? Is that a guy’s name?”

“‘Rapunzel’? Really?”

“‘Cinderella’. Hm.”

“GUYS _._ That’s the point of fake IDs. They’re **_fake._** They’re not supposed to actually sound like you.”

“I can’t believe we’re paying you for this,” Emerald clicked her tongue and badly threw a stack of lien to Junior, which he almost dropped.

“No. Of course, no ‘thanks Junior’ or ‘you’re the best, dude!’ Forget that I saved your lives that one time.”

“You had keys in your hand, and you tossed them to us. I wouldn’t exactly call that saving us from a giant, lava assassin, but sure. AND we paid that debt back, and then some. So, no more milking that tree.”

They all gathered around the dining table to have some breakfast/dinner. While Neo, Yang, and Masa were on the cooking shift, Emerald read through news articles on her scroll.

“Can you believe this? _‘Heroes or Menaces?’_ ” She showed them the title of the news article and the picture below of Team ENMY laying waste to a street full of gangsters. “Conveniently forgot to mention that those assholes attacked _us_ last night for the bounty.”

“Heh, chumps. But seriously, what exactly happened to these two?” Junior asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, how did blondie get a massive upgrade. And I remember this one being freaky before,” he nodded to Cinder. “But these two just solo wiped the concrete with all my business rivals. Like, what’s the deal. New workout routine? Steroids? Or new workout routine AND steroids?”

“None of your business, beardo. Back to what’s _really_ important, our fame just kicked up a few notches. Will these fake IDs hold up?”

“Of course! You can see for yourself. Perfect replicas of Vale Army IDs to get you train access, then Atlas personnel credentials to get you the rest of the way. I pulled a lot of favors to get you these. All you need now are pictures. My advice, _don’t_ look like yourselves.”

Neo instantly morphed into her dark-haired, green-eyed persona.

“Were is so easy for the rest of us,” Cinder commented.

 _“Mine says I was injured in combat?”_ Mercury furrowed his brow. “Says I lost both my legs from an airship falling on me.”

“Better than me,” Yang snarled. “Says here, I got my arm decapitated by one Ruby Rose.”

“LOOK. I thought it would sell better if _your_ backgrounds read soldiers returning to Atlas as injured combatants,” Junior huffed.

“That’s actually pretty smart,” Emerald approved.

“Not too insensitive?”

“Oh, it’s insensitive. But it also tickles me, so whatever. Looks like Mercury has to put on the old, ‘you hit me with your car’ routine again.”

“How’s this?” Mercury cleared his throat. “THEY GOT MY LEGS!!! OH GOD! THOSE BASTARDS GOT MY LEGS!!! THE AGONY~~~!!!”

“Okay, maybe we add shattered jaw to your list of injuries.”

 _“I still can’t believe everyone bought that,”_ Yang commented in disbelief.

“Like suckers for suckers. How about you? Think you can act like when you first lost your arm?”

“You mean, when I was angry all the time and hated all of you, and didn’t talk?”

“Yup.”

“You just want me to look angry all the time and not talk, don’t you?”

“Yup.”

“……Yeah, I can do that,” Yang rolled her eyes.

“Great. Only problem is, unlike the rest of us, anybody with eyes will recognize you a mile away. Maybe, do something with your hair?”

 _“Dye it black,”_ Cinder immediately recommended. “I think it would look rather **fitting,** ” she grinned.

Emerald, Yang, and Neo simultaneously twisted their expressions at her words.

“That. Was a joke.”

 _“Ha-ha,”_ Emerald tried to laugh forcefully. “Um, also, I think you might need to change your appearance too.”

“I do?”

“A lot of authorities know about you—especially Atlas officials. And you’re also really…”

“Yes?”

 _“……_ Eye-catching, _”_ Emerald blushed.

“Hm. I suppose you’re right.”

 _“Someone, gag me now,”_ Yang moaned from the side of her mouth. “Oh, but I could ugly you up a bit. Then, no one would recognize you!”

“A haircut, then. Something short.” Cinder turned to Neo, who was setting the last dinner plate. “If you would do the honors?”

The petite girl nodded cheerfully.

Waiting until they were out of earshot, Yang whispered to Neo with a chuckle.

“Hey, do you think you can mess up cutting her hair?”

The girl violently flicked her nose.

“GAH! Really? I thought you’d be all for doing that.”

Neo puffed her cheeks and jabbed Yang’s chest with her finger.

“Okay, okay, I got it! You take your hobbies seriously.”

She continued to poke her.

“‘Friend’, huh? Cinder is?”

Neo nodded with crossed arms.

“…Why?”

The petite girl threw her a hard look.

_Just because you hate her doesn’t mean I have to too._

_Don’t be stupid._

Neo turned and walked away.

Back at the table, Emerald continued reading off various news articles.

“Mistral’s pushing hard from the east. ‘Vale forces are faltering.’”

“All according to plan, it seems,” Cinder commented.

“They’re losing the war on purpose?”

“Calculated retreat. Vale’s army is drawing them as close to Atlas’s forces as possible, while making it difficult to gain ground. They plan to force the war into a long-term contest of attrition. It’s the only viable option they have.”

“Hm? ‘Atlas campaign is halted’?”

“… **Elaborate**.”

“A large portion of the Atlesian Fleet has been recalled back to the Kingdom. They’ve taken a secure post in Vale, but right now, it doesn’t look like they’re continuing with the invasion.”

“Has a reason been given?”

“Nothing said here.”

Cinder held her chin in thought.

“I don’t like it. We’re moving up our departure time.”

_“I must reach Atlas as soon as possible.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“So, they finally got their asses over here,” Coco muttered, while watching an incoming ship from the harbor.

“It’ll be so great to see them again!” Velvet smiled excitedly.

As soon as the ship docked, a Faunus girl stepped off its outstretched plank.

“Always have people begging to be smuggled _out_ of Atlas—but smuggling people _in?_ ” Ilia shook her head. “Well, I got your order. Including two Shade Academy students, safe and sound.”

Filing off the boat behind her were two male figures. One with short hair and an enormous glaive mounted on his back. The other with dark orange hair and whited irises.

“Did you boys miss us?” Coco smirked.

Velvet ran up to Fox and Yatsuhashi, and threw her arms around their necks. They supported her weight as they hugged her back.

“It’s great to see you again, Coco,” Yatsuhashi replied.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get sappy on me. We got a lot of work to do. Team CFVY’s reunion party can wait. There’s a big meeting starting soon.”

 _“Where is Weiss anyway?”_ Ilia asked.

“…She’s got her hands full with something else.”

“Uh huh. I was wondering if the rumors were true.”

Coco tilted her sunglasses down.

“What rumors?”

“They say the heiress is dead.”

“She isn’t. It’s business as usual.” She tilted her sunglasses back up. “Vel?”

Velvet let go of her reunited comrades, and handed Ilia the data for the next batch of Faunus waiting to be smuggled out of the Kingdom.

“Alright. Well, along with your friends, this week’s shipment of Dust is underneath the floor of the lower deck. Just crack that baby open, when you wanna move it out.”

“Our people got it from here.”

Ilia nodded.

“…Send Weiss my best, then. Tell her she should show herself at the next shipment.”

“Does she _need_ to be here?”

“No, but yeah. She does.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ilia’s tone lowered and she rested a hand on her hip.

“It means, me and Temujin made a deal with her, not you. No offense. If she’s not around, our business is done. That’s just professional practice.”

“I don’t get it. She’s here, she isn’t here. What does it matter if you still get what you want?”

“Heh,” Ilia chuckled. “See, that’s why you don’t. You’re a mercenary. You’ll work for anyone who pays the right price. People like us? My people? We only work with those we trust. And as weird as it sounds, we trust Weiss to do what’s fair.”

“You’re right. That is weird.”

“Look, I’m sure you’re a really cool gal with your shades and brand-name clothes, but if I don’t see Weiss next week— _you don’t see me_. We crystal on that?”

“…Yeah. Fine.”

“Now, if that’s all, I got a job to do.”

The girl walked past them and vanished into the streets.

Once Ilia was gone, Velvet walked to Coco’s side.

“This is bad.”

“I know. One thing at a time, Vel. One thing at a time.” She turned to Fox and Yatsuhashi. “Alright, you two.” Coco led them to a waiting car, and tossed them a pair of trench coat jackets and sunglasses from the trunk. “We’re hitting the ground running on this.”

As Team CFVY was driven to the Silbern Mafia meeting, Velvet filled their comrades in on the situation.

“This information is classified and should stay between us. At the moment, Weiss is asleep and we can’t wake her.”

“Do you know who’s responsible?” Yatsuhashi asked.

“Someone who we thought was an ally, Hades,” Coco snarled. “Apparently, he fed her magical fruit or some bullshit. Did the same to the Winter Maiden too. Now, they’re both out of commission.”

“With Weiss gone, Coco and I have been running the organization in her stead,” Velvet continued. “Unfortunately, the work is becoming more harrowing. We need help, which is why we asked you two to come.”

Yatsuhashi and Fox nodded with recognition.

“We’ve tried to cover for Weiss’s absence, but as you’ve seen at the docks, rumors are starting to spread of her disappearance. To be honest, there are a few individuals who are trying to take over Silbern. That, and we are entering strenuous relationships with the other organized groups in Atlas, including the White Fang.”

“This sounds worse than you described,” Yatsuhashi said.

“Much worse. Feel like trailing it back to Vacuo?” Coco snickered.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Knew I kept you guys around for some reason,” she jabbed him with her elbow.

The team reached the meeting place and entered the abandoned theater. Members of the Silbern Mafia had already filled in the seating. Compared to when Weiss was in charge, the cascading waves of discussions did not cease upon their arrival. Something that irked Coco at the back of her mind.

As they strode down the aisles, murmurs and whispers rose. Some commented on how Weiss failed to show again. Others questioned who the two new members were. Everywhere they turned, it seemed doubt dwelled in their numbers.

As the acting boss, Coco couldn’t help but aggravate under the difference of treatment between her and Weiss. If she was being honest, she thought she made a better leader. At first, the girl thought it was because the members were averse to change, but she was growing to realize it was something else entirely. She touched on it earlier in her conversation with Ilia. And she certainly felt it now.  

Weiss had a specific personality— _a charisma._ She inspired people and drew their trust. She was tough, but fair to all. People had faith in her judgment, because in a way, she made herself completely transparent. There was no questioning her intentions. Within every action, they could see Weiss truly aspire an equality in the Kingdom. For not just people to rise, but to rise **together**.

It was something Coco could not do.

She took her seat center stage with the rest of her team standing at her side.

Not a second after she did, one member stood and puffed out her chest.

“I propose a vote on new leadership!”

Team CFVY froze immediately, while the rest of the auditorium nodded and voiced agreement with the proposal.

_Is it over already?_

_Yatsu and Fox just got here._

_I thought we could get them to calm down if we produced results, but we might not even get a chance to._

_Crap!_

_CRAP!_

“I…”

 _“Once Weiss returns, you may place forth a request to vote for new leadership,”_ Velvet’s voice echoed with the acoustics. “Until such a time passes, we will operate as business per usual.”

“Except we can’t!” one of the members yelled. “One of the aristocrats must’ve gotten her. We need to pay them back!” another shouted.

“Everyone, calm down.”

 _“We should just join the White Fang, instead. It was stupid trusting a Schnee,”_ a Faunus protested.

“Please, you all know the good she’s done.”

_“She’s right! If Weiss Schnee isn’t leading this outfit anymore, I’m outta here!”_

“Weiss will return shortly. We promise that. She is currently busy with another emergency.”

_“Liar! Our birds at the Schnee household told us she hasn’t been there for a while now.”_

“…!”

Velvet was going to make another excuse when Coco held her hand.

“You tried. You really tried, but it’s okay.”

“Coco?”

She sighed, and depressingly thought, ‘what would Weiss do in this situation?’

…

_Yeah, okay, let’s give it a shot._

“Alright, everybody. Listen up,” Coco stood.

The audience was still in an uproar of debate.

“EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!!! OR I’LL OPEN UP SOME NEW EARS FOR YOU!!!”

**_““…””_ **

“Thank you. _*Ahem*._ It’s true, the princess is out of commission— **for now.** She’s sleeping away while we’re all freezing our asses off trying to revolutionize a Kingdom. Typical, right?”

A few chuckles came from the crowd.

“While Weiss is getting her beauty rest, we need to pick up the slack. A lot of you have followed us this far. When she came out with her true identity, not one of you left. That means something. I know it does, and I know you guys think so too, cause let’s be honest folks—none of us expected anyone to stay after that. But here you guys are.”

Coco took a deep breath.

“All we’re saying, is hold out a bit longer. The princess isn’t dead. We’ll find a cure, and when we do, she’ll be back on her feet. Come on, who else is going to fight for you like she has? Is there anyone else you’re willing to trust like that? The White Fang? The other crime syndicates? The aristocrats? Let’s not kid ourselves.”

Much of the audience nodded with some mumbles of acceptance.

“Look at all of you; Faunus, Human, poor, rich, middle-class, military, civilian. Weiss was able to bring you together for a reason. She doesn’t just fight for one of you, she fights for _all_ of you. And I think, that’s worth waiting around for. At least for a little longer.”

The theater was silent for a long stretch of time.

…

Then one voice spoke up.

“What’s wrong with her?”

Coco was surprised, since it was the first question about Weiss’s well-being. She coughed and shrugged.

“She literally ate a bad apple, got sick, and fell asleep. Like, not even joking.”

The audience erupted into laughter. Atmosphere in the abandoned building eased.

A few words of, “Food poisoning? She’s sick with food poisoning?” or “I guess the boss is still mortal, after all” made their way through the crowd.

“Um, if the temporary leadership needs help, the Mantle Loyalists will provide support!” a young girl piped up. “Also…”

“What?”

“If we’re talking about a sleeping princess and a cure to wake her up....”

“……You’re going to suggest _that_? REALLY?”

“A true lover’s kiss should do it!”

More laughter erupted down the rows of seats.

“I volunteer!”

“Me! I’m a great kisser!”

“I don’t know. I think the boss is likely to the kick the crap out of anyone who disturbs her beauty rest! Hahaha!”

As more of the members joked, Coco fell back into her chair shaking.

_Whattaya know._

_Sometimes honesty is the best policy…_

Just as she was starting to relax, Velvet came to whisper in her ear.

“On that note, I think it’s time we tell Ruby about Weiss.”

“……Yeah. Been putting that off for a while, but the kid’s better off hearing it from us than anywhere else. Was not looking forward to that conversation.”

The thought dampened Coco’s mood, but at least the most immediate problem was resolved. She wondered if Weiss would ever understand how strangely she affected these people. How she inspired them.

_Now, all we need is for our princess to wake her ass up before Ilia’s next shipment._

.

* * * * *

.

A jolt of energy passed Yang’s senses and made her look outside the train.

Their group had been traveling with Vale’s reserve armies for a few hours now. The train had stopped to refuel, and most of the passengers were fast asleep. Including Neo and Masa, who nestled closer to her on each side.

Ever since gaining her newfound powers, Yang found no problems dealing with the weather. Her perpetual warmth was quickly taken advantage of by her teammates, who clung to her like a lifesaver from the cold.

Along with her self-sustaining heat, she gained what she could only describe as a heightened sense of energy. Her eyes did something similar, but this was different. Almost as if Yang could read into the space where fabric of reality and Never Realm overlapped. And it was this strange form of intuition that revealed to her a burst of power some distance away from the train.

She looked across their compartment, and saw Emerald and Mercury without their own Maiden body-heater. Yang remembered Cinder leaving earlier, but pretended not to notice.

After carefully untangling herself from her allies, the girl made for the fluctuating energy signature outside.

…

…

“Are you guys actually asleep?”

“No, but I _was_ enjoying the peace and quiet, Mercury. Plus, it’s too cold to sleep without Cinder or Yang around.”

Emerald, Mercury, Neo, and Masa opened their eyes and sat up.

“Okay, so everyone’s thinking the same thing I am, right?”

 _“No one._ Ever. Thinks the same stuff you do—”

“What’s our new team name? Are Masa and Penny included? Cause I kinda feel like they shouldn’t be.”

_“We are not, this one says firmly, not wanting to be associated with your team’s infamous reputation.”_

“Cool.”

“Merc. We have more important things to worry about than team names.”

“CYNEM is what comes to mind.”

“Not a high priority. And what the hell is CYNEM?”

“Cinnamon. Like cinnamon cruncha munch.”

“You’re only thinking that cause it’s one of your favorite cereals.”

“So?”

“We’re not naming our team after a freakin’ cereal.”

“Fine, but you explain to Cinder why her letter’s not in the name when that fun topic comes up.”

“Burn that bridge when we cross it……… And it’s CMYNE. Carmine, you dumbass.”

“What the hell is carmine?”

“It’s a kind of red color. Which makes more sense than ENMY, actually.”

“Ah, yeah. Now that I think about it, our team name does kinda break that rule. How come we went with that? I mean, you noticed when you first came up with it, right?”

“Sure, but I thought the team was going to be super temporary, so I didn’t care. Now, we’re just stuck with it.”

“I like it though.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“I don’t really wanna change it to whatever the hell carmine is.”

“Naming’s hard.”

“So, next question.”

“God! There’s more?”

“Who would win in a fight between Yang and Cinder? I mean, _really.”_

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Everybody knows you love Cinder, but let’s be real. Who do you think would win?”

“……You know what? No. I’m not gonna guess who would win if they fought.”

“Not even if we put lien on it?”

“……No! I’m not doing that!”

“I think Yang would win.”

“Merc!”

“What? I’m not saying I’d _let_ Yang kill Cinder if it ever happened. I’m saying maybe, possibly, if they fought, 1v1, no handicaps, final destination—Yang might win.”

“That’s messed up. Why?”

“Just a feeling I got.”

_“Mr. Mercury’s assumption is accurate.”_

Emerald and Mercury whipped their necks to Masa, accompanied by a crooked stare.

“Wait, why do you think Yang would win?” Emerald asked.

“Hm. It is true they are both Maidens, and under correct circumstances, neither would be stronger than the other.”

“But?”

_“But Cinder is fundamentally flawed, this one surmises. Her power is incomplete.”_

.

* * * * *

.

On the edge of a ridge, Cinder clutched her burning eye and screamed.

Fire and pillars of molten glass rose around her like a hellish nightmare-scape. The earth itself broke out in an endless bramble of dark, polished crystal. The Maiden warped the surrounding environment itself by raw power alone.

At the edge of her manifested territory, glass shattered from a mighty blow. Cinder knew who it was, without seeing her. As more ash and fiery flakes fell from her body, the woman felt her Aura overflow, begging to be unleashed.

Her counterpart appeared from the tree line. Glowing feathers rose in her wake. Eyes piercing with crimson. Yang didn’t seem at all surprised to see the other’s outbreak.

Cinder stopped covering her eye. She stopped trying to fight the pain. Instead, she embraced it.

Although Yang just arrived, she read into the air and knew what to do.

Her arm cocked and triggered, propelling her towards her opponent. In response, Cinder erected a wall of molten glass spears to block her. Flame plumed and bust down the barrier.

The Fall Maiden propelled back with rocket propulsion. In her hands, she materialized a bow and arrow. She pulled the string made of energy, and loosed a number of razor edged projectiles.

Yang parried every one of them with her gauntlets. When Cinder reached groundside, she closed in and brought the fight into close quarters. A furious combo of kicks and punches were exchanged, miniature shockwaves detonated with each meeting.

Though the battle bordered on cataclysmic, it was nowhere near a life or death conflict between Maidens. If anything, it was a simple spar. No more than an exercise, or flexing of muscle.

…

…

When Cinder finished expending her excess energy, she sat on the cliff of the ridge.

“You can’t control it, can you?” Yang stood next to her. Not close enough as friends would, but not so distant either. “Do you know why it’s happening?”

“It is none of your concern.”

“Yeah. It actually is. I keep wondering when that’s gonna happen to me.”

“You have nothing to worry about, I’m sure.”

“…What’s that mean?”

“Nothing. Unlike you, I must devote special care in keeping my power in check.”

“Didn’t look that way just now.”

“I merely thought it was convenient you were here, and took advantage of the opportunity presented to let off a little steam.”

“Hmph. Right.”

Cinder grimaced. She disliked Yang, but even more so in this moment. This moment of weakness.

“If you’re having trouble, tell Emerald and Mercury about it,” Yang said. “They shouldn’t have to put up with you fronting like you’re alright.”

“It is **not** a concern.”

“You think they don’t notice, but they do. The way you toss and turn in your sleep. We all know. How you have nightmares of still being stuck in the Never Realm. They’re just too nice to tell you.”

“…And you are _not_ so nice.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Heh,” Cinder chuckled. “Not very **_compassionate_** of you,” she remarked with a snide.

The two stared out into the open space for a while. Nothing but still air in their surroundings. Any ambient noise was muffled by snowfall.

…

…

“Why are you doing this?” Yang asked.

“Doing what, pray tell? You’ll have to be more specific.”

“All of this, what you did before, what it all leads to. Why do you want to destroy Atlas so bad?”

“Emerald and Mercury haven’t told you?”

“No. I didn’t want to put them in that position either. Figured it was better to ask you myself.”

“I simply want what is rightfully mine.”

“And what’s that?”

“The keys to the Kingdom…… _along with my personal freedom._ ”

Something about Cinder’s words and tone struck a chord with Yang.

“Freedom?” she asked.

“Yes. Don’t you feel the same?” Cinder asked back expectantly.

“You already have it. You can walk away, find some small place to live with Merc and Em, and just—”

“There are those who will never stop hunting me, never stop wanting me dead. In order to live my life, I must have **power**. It is my raison d'etre. My calling. Surely you understand that more than most. I can read it on your face. You seek your own brand of freedom. The two of us…”

“If you give me that, ‘you and I are not so different’ spiel, I will literally knock your tongue down your throat.”

“Hmph,” Cinder scoffed. She plucked a few frosted blades of grass in her hand. When she blew them into the wind, they turned into burning embers. “Emerald tells me you’re fond of fairytales. You and your sweet little sister.”

“…”

“Have you heard of the First Profane Princess?”

“……I don’t like that one very much.”

“I’m sure you don’t.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s where my story starts. You want to know why my first ambitions involve the crushing of Atlas? Then, allow me to tell you a tale. One unfiltered and unsoftened for the ears of children.”

“……I’m listening.”

…

With that, Cinder began to narrate with an enticing, smoky voice.

_Long ago existed a prosperous Kingdom._

_As a nation, it was young. Only one of the few permanent settlements to exist outside of Mistral._

_The environment was cold and harsh for living. An everlasting Winter all year round made survival rather treacherous. A commonality among mankind’s pioneering years._

_Though the Grimm that inhabited the lands were powerful, the land also yielded large amounts of Dust, with which the people defended themselves by. The citizens of the Kingdom struggled, but for the most part, grew happy. This was considered due to the benevolence of the royal family, or more commonly known then, as the Mantle Monarchy._

_The Queens chosen to lead the Kingdom were famed for being exceptionally selfless in their rule. They gave resources freely. They never taxed heavily. They worked tirelessly for their people, overworking themselves to the point of sickness._

_How admirable, is it not?_

_This trend continued until the turning point of one of the Monarchy’s fateful generations._

_Two sisters were considered candidates for the throne. While one was a true heir, the other was only a step-sibling._

_Now, I’m sure you’ve heard the most popular part of this tale._

_To choose the next ruler, a test was conducted. Whosoever’s feet fit perfectly into the shoes owned by each presiding generation, was the one meant to rule._

_An inane concept, substituted for something greater. If there ever was such a thing, it was created to make sure those of a specific genealogy inherited the throne._

_And we know what happens next._

_The true heir was favored to rule. She was benevolent and selfless, just like those that came before her. She was loved by the people. And with the throne, and the power that came with it, the heir was set to bring more good to the Kingdom._

_But the evil step sister grew jealous and greedy._

_She killed the true heir._

_But because she was not a full descendant, her feet did not fit the shoes. So, she sliced off pieces from her feet. Some say her whole heel was carved. She did so until the shoe fit._

_The First Profane Princess._

_And with her, started a Game of Thrones, as it were. The royal family blackmailed, injured, and murdered each other for the right to rule._

_That is what the former Kingdom of Mantle is known for now._

_Now, comes the part where I ask how much you’ve been paying attention._

_So, Yang Xiao Long._

_Have you discerned the tale underneath the tale?_

_…_

_“……The Profane Princess didn’t just kill her step sister for the throne.”_

_No. She did not._

_“She killed her for the Fall Maiden’s powers. She was the first to kill a Maiden to gain their powers.”_

_And started a bloody tradition that continues to this day._

_The First Profane Maiden._

_My ancestor. My legacy._

Cinder formed a shard of blazing molten glass in her hand.

“That’s… pretty terrible.”

“The ‘evil’ step-sister is painted rather convincingly as the antagonist, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Is there any other way to look at it?”

Cinder crushed the polished crystal in her hands with an ear-splitting snap.

“What the stories and the histories forget to mention is that war loomed on the edges of the Mantle Kingdom. That the First Profane Princess killed the step-sister she cherished with all her heart, because she knew she was too weak, too selfless to win the war for them. In a sense, she too was so selfless as well… And it led to self-sacrifice. The princess took actions knowing full well what those around her and in the future would call her. A monster.

Cinder formed a twisted smirk.

“Virtues have a way of weakening one, even if they have the power, they refuse to use it out of some misplaced sentiment. That was the fault of the true heir. She would have surrendered her Kingdom away for the sake of peace, if allowed to live. Knowing that, I wonder who was truly the antagonist of the story.”

“You’re not going to convince me you or your ancestor were misunderstood victims. This lesser evil, greater good crap is just something people hide behind to do messed up shit.”

“And you believe those most purest of virtues are in the right? Surely, you’ve learned better than that on your journeys.”

“I know owning principles isn’t everything. But throwing them away and making your own rules is just as stupid. Like everything, there’s a balance. Right or wrong doesn’t exist. Only the actions and decisions people move forward with, and the consequences after.”

“My. No wonder you were deemed **worthy**.”

“……What do you mean by that?” Yang kneeled beside Cinder and grabbed her collar. “What do you mean by that?” she asked again through gritted teeth.

“So, very compassionate is Yang Xiao Long. A true Maiden of Spring. The first in a very long time, I think.”

“Answer me!”

Yang’s temper boiled. She was called compassionate and worthy by Victoria Stein upon accepting the Maiden’s inheritance. Back then, she assumed they were just parting words, but were they more?

Cinder grabbed Yang’s wrist and peeled it off.

“There was an older way the Maidens were chosen. Not by those who had slain them, or those held in their final moments. They originally meant to stand as judges for their successors. The inheritance was promised to those who held the purest virtues given on the premise of the very first Maidens.”

Cinder touched her freshly short hair for a second, and continued.

“In the beginning, the Four Maidens went in search of a key to helping their people. On their journey, they met a powerful old man that gifted them with the Magic to save their Kingdoms. For Mantle, at its earlier conception, was ripe with corruption, the immortal gifted the Maiden who exemplified Selflessness. For Vacuo’s Maiden, whose lands were the most defeating of all, he gifted their most Hopeful. And Vale, whose people suffered from sickness and poor health, he granted power to its most Compassionate.”

Yang paused.

“That’s why there’s something wrong with your powers,” she tensed. “You _killed_ for your inheritance.”

“Indeed. On the other hand, you removed the thorn from a lion’s paw, as it were. **Compassion** ,” Cinder repeated with emphasis.

“And what about the Winter Maiden?”

“I’m not sure. I can fathom a few guesses, but whatever virtue Mistral’s savior personified has been lost to time.”

“Hm,” Yang repeated the words. “Hope. Selflessness. Compassion.”

“An optimistic ideal. But we know the flaws that lie there.”

“…”

“Hope can lead to Naivety. Selflessness can lead to Sacrifice. And Compassion…”

“Yeah?”

“…Blindness. You can see so much of what makes someone flawed that you forget they _are_ that same darkness no matter what reason they have. How often has your compassion blinded you to what things truly are?”

“Not for a long time,” Yang answered bitterly. “And?”

“And, what?”

“The First Profane Maiden. The Mantle Monarchy. Where do you come in?”

“Mine is not so grand a tale. Twenty years ago, the Monarchy was overthrown. In its ruin, rose the capitalist empire of Atlas. My family was stripped of power. The Fall Maiden’s inheritance, taken and hidden away.”

“…”

“To ensure we would never rise again, we were hunted. As a child, I was almost killed simply for bearing my last name.”

“……And then, my mom saved you.”

“Yes. Raven did.” Cinder’s expression softened, before hardening again. “And I swore I would never feel so powerless again. To live a life that wasn’t my own—at the whims of Atlas or Salem. Never again. I’d die before that happens a second time.”

“…”

“As such, my only option, the only way I can exist, is through the destruction of Atlas **.** ” She spoke with a fire. A confident certainty Yang had so rarely seen in others. An almost undeniable draw, like gravity. “And I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t enjoy watching its disgusting Kingdom burned to nothing but shadow and ash.”

Yang closed her eyes.

She hated how much she could empathize with Cinder. Powerlessness and the desire for freedom were things Yang knew too well. They were more than enough driving forces to cause anyone to seek less-than moral methods. She compromised in her own way, after all. Not to the lengths Cinder had, but in another time...

The woman took Yang’s chin in her hand, and they locked intense gazes.

_“Emerald was born to be a thief._

_You were always meant to fight._

_…_

_And I?_

_My destiny_

**_Is to Rule.”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	55. Cinder's Christmas

** NOTE **

First of all, I hope you’re enjoying your holidays in whatever shape or form. Please don’t mind the lack of editing in this chapter, and the length. I kind of wrote this on impulse.

On another note, the next chapter may be postponed to next week, OR posted on Thursday, which I want to make the new release day.

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_See you Thursday or in the New Year!_

 

_ _

** Cinder’s Christmas **

.

_“For it is in Strife, we realize our Destiny._

_Through this, we become an Epitome of Resilience and Will to rise above all._

_Infinite in distance and unbound by what is considered Moral,_

_I release your Soul,_

_And by my Blood and Bone,_

_Arm thee.”_

.

.

“Raven?” Cinder asked worriedly of the woman, who seemed out of breath.

“It is fine. I simply used my Aura to unlock yours. But listen, the energy you use to fight from now on, is your own.”

Raven saw a glimpse of smoldering fire stoke within Cinder’s heart.

“And you possess much of it.”

In an abandoned lodge, a young Cinder helped Raven into a nearby chair.

“Why now?”

“I thought it would make a good Christmas present,” she answered. Her expression then changed from casual to uneasy. “…One day, I’ll leave you… And when that time comes, you’ll have to fend for yourself.”

“No,” the girl shook her head violently. “No! I don’t want that!”

“Kid…”

“NO! I want to stay with you forever!”

Raven grasped the girl’s narrow shoulders tightly.

“Never bind yourself to another, Cinder. The world is cruel and it will take away those you…”

She paused.

“What?”

“Nothing. I thought about lecturing you more, but it might be better to let you find your own path.”

“Raven!”

“…”

“Raven! Promise me you won’t leave! Not ever!”

“…”

The small girl searched her eyes, and couldn’t find anything contradictory to what she already said. It was painful, but she could tell Raven meant what she said. One day, this woman would disappear from her life. It would be sudden— _and it would hurt._

Cinder searched for something. Anything that would help her bear with the abandonment she was too used to experiencing.

“What was the girl’s name?” she asked after a time pressing herself against Raven’s arm.

“…Who?”

“You know who.”

“The true descendant?”

“Yes.”

…

Raven contemplated telling her. On one side, she thought it better for the girl to live unknowing. But the other admitted that this child would find the object of her vendetta sooner or later, regardless of what she did.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“I am.”

“It wouldn’t do you any good. Besides, you wouldn’t last two seconds against her. Not with who she has by her side.”

“The one who saved her. She had a white cloak and hood.”

“Yes. She’s a Maiden. A fully trained one too. I have no doubt she’ll impart some wisdom onto her new apprentice Maiden in training.”

“Then, teach me.”

“I’ve already invested more time in you than I should have. You have the tools to survive. I’ll arrange some false identifications for you to live in a quiet corner of Mistral and—”

“I have to find her.”

“And then, what?”

“Destroy her.”

Raven shook her head.

“Revenge isn’t something you make into a life ambition.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to lecture me.” Cinder blinked slowly. “It’s not her life I want. I won’t lie, and say I wouldn’t take any pleasure in taking it. But I want what she has.”

“……The Fall Maiden inheritance. Even if it’s rightfully where it belongs?”

“I need it. And it is rightfully _mine_ …… If I’m strong enough to get it, that is.”

Raven thought deeply. The bitterness she felt at Mantle’s fall along with the rage she bore towards Qrow and Taiyang still burned fresh.

“Her name is Amber Autumn. That’s all I’ll give you.”

“…I see.”

The small girl curled up to Raven and leaned her full weight against the other’s armor.

“Please… Don’t go, Raven.”

The woman could only pet Cinder’s head, offering only one small answer in return.

_“I can only promise that I won’t leave just yet.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_(Years Later)_

“Doesn’t matter, when or where. There’s always someone working during the holidays.”

“Raven,” Masa acknowledged, not looking up from her work. She pointed her screwdriver to the far table. “Your order is ready, this one indicates. As usual, the material you provide make for especially unique wares.”

“Is that a compliment I hear? You’ll make me blush.”

“Who does this go to this time? Your daughter, perhaps? Another apprentice?”

“Someone I met a long time ago.”

“An apprentice, then.”

“…No. Not an apprentice.”

Raven took the parcel and left a stack of lien cards in its place.

And with a swift slice of her sword, she was gone.

Raven had to take great care in infiltrating the castle. Although it had been some time since she deserted Salem’s service, she still remembered the best ways to bypass the palace’s securities.

With a quiet step and a sense of good timing, she made her way to one room in particular. Raven opened the door as silently as possible, trying her best not to wake the person inside.

It was only when she was inside, she found her extra precaution to be unnecessary.

“It’s been a long time,” Cinder greeted her, while sitting atop her bed. “I was worried you’d forgotten about me.”

“Sometimes I wish I could. I’d certainly sleep better at night.”

“……Why are you here?”

Raven removed her helmet and closed the door behind her.

“I’d heard you killed Autumn.”

“I did.”

Cinder’s eye glowed with power.

“Halfway, at least.”

“And with the help of a couple new friends, nonetheless. I was starting to think you were going to stay alone forever.”

“They’re not friends, but subordinates. ‘Don’t bind yourself to others’, remember?”

Raven strode across, examining Cinder with every step.

“Glad you took at least some of my lessons to heart.”

From her back she revealed a box.

“What’s this?” Cinder asked as, the parcel was handed to her.

“A Christmas gift and a congratulations. Something to commemorate the new Fall Maiden.”

Cinder opened it to reveal a stunning red dress with feathers and gold rune embellishments.

“Try it on.”

“If you’ll help me,” Cinder grinned with a slyness.

Raven revealed a slight smirk, as she turned the young woman around. It was then, she noticed bandages wrapped around Cinder’s back and other parts of her body, as she helped her undress.

“You were sloppy.”

“I _did_ fight a Maiden, after all.”

“Summer hardly had the time to train the girl, from what I know.”

Cinder scowled at hearing the fondness spoken in that name.

“My subordinates are still fairly untrained.”

“Excuses,” Raven assessed, while tying up the back.

“……They make for good words on a tombstone,” Cinder echoed something the other said a long time ago, and furrowed her brow with shame.

Once the dress was on, Cinder felt her Aura drawn out. The yellow threads on her dress hummed with power in concert with her newfound inheritance. She couldn’t help but admire it.

“You never fail to surprise, Raven.”

“The cloth is imbued with my essence. It should prove especially potent, considering I was the one who unlocked your Aura.”

“I love it.”

Cinder traced the grades of thread. Her fingertips almost felt like she was touching against the other’s skin. The way the young woman looked, made even Raven pause slightly.

“……Will you be staying the night?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“I wish you would.”

“Salem will take notice soon.”

“…Why am I surprised? You were never one to stick around.”

“I didn’t expect you to go to Salem.”

“THEN, YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME!” Cinder’s outburst was so against her usual volume, it hurt her throat. “OR YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU!”

“It was a war, Cinder. You don’t know what war is, and it is nothing I ever prepared you for.”

“Get out,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “GET OUT!”

Raven caressed the side of Cinder’s face. The younger tried to pull away, but Raven held her still.

“Why torture yourself with me?”

“I can’t help it…” Cinder anguished. “You made me need you.”

Raven checked the date and time on her scroll.

“Christmas is almost over, and the clock is striking midnight.”

“…”

“I’ll stay. If not for tonight, only.”

“…”

Raven pressed Cinder’s bandages slightly, causing the girl to wince.

“You should probably avoid anything strenuous.”

“Too late. You’re already here.” Cinder went on her tip toes to plant her lips firmly on Raven’s.

_“You really do torture me.”_

.

* * * * *

.

…

…

“No gifts tonight, it seems.”

From the loft above Junior’s club, Cinder stared outside the living room window. Earlier, she had snuck out of the bedroom, in the case Raven wanted to visit her in private.

But as the clock struck midnight, any hope she held for a reunion quickly faded.

“Why?”

_Why long for something I will never have?_

_Why purposely subject myself to weakness?_

_Why?_

Cinder tightened her hand into a fist so hard that her nails sunk into her skin, causing them to bleed.

When she noticed, a girl unwrapped her fingers, channeling Aura into her palm. In a matter of seconds, the wounds healed. Cinder stared at the other Maiden, who took her seat on the other side of the table.

Before she could ask anything, Yang spoke.

“Em, would’ve asked me to take care of it anyway.”

“I assumed so.” Cinder went silent for a moment, before giving a tired sigh. “You may join us. I know you’ve been listening next to the door since a while ago.”

With guilty expressions, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo left their bedrooms to join them.

“What to do now, that we are all wide awake,” Cinder pondered.

“Iunno. What do normal people do?” Mercury asked, which prompted everyone to turn to Yang.

“What.”

“You’re the only one here who’s had the taste of the formula family routine,” Emerald said. “What do normal people do? Wait for Santa to come, and then rob his ass?”

“Definitely, not that.  I guess exchange gifts?”

“Never understood that.”

“Not surprised. Why don’t we just do what we did last year?”

“You mean, go after some crime lord, and get the shit kicked out of us?”

“…Yeah.”

“…”

Emerald turned to Neo and Mercury, who shrugged. As if to say, they were completely fine with it. She lastly turned to Cinder to see her boss’s response to the suggestion.

“I’m rather in the mood to burn something to the ground.”

“Okay, then,” Emerald clapped her hands. “Let’s go find some trouble.”

With that, the sounds of screeching chair legs pulling out resounded in the studio. Their group members making their way downstairs.

While they filed out, Cinder leaned close to Emerald’s ear.

“Will you leave me one day?”

The surprise was apparent on Emerald’s face, but it quickly turned serious.

“Never,” she answered. “I’ll never leave you.”

“Hmph.” Cinder showed a nostalgic expression. “Do you wonder if I’ll ever leave you?”

“……A little,” she swallowed.

The young woman gave her a small peck on the cheek.

_“I really do torture you, don’t I?”_


	56. Grave Of The First Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their journey to the Atlas Kingdom, Team ENMY and company stop briefly at the Island of Vytal. There, they explore the pacifist nation, and learn more about the secret history of Remnant.

.

** Grave of The First Sin **

.

_It can take a while to become friends._

_But it takes next to nothing to become enemies._

.

.

“Sorry for making you guys come with me.”

“Come on, Ruby. We couldn’t let you go alone,” Jaune replied. And in a lower voice added, “Plus, your dad would’ve killed us if we did.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Riding along the ocean separating the continents of Vale and Atlas, was Team RNJR. The military transport ship they were currently on was filled with soldiers, but also those on a pilgrimage. The reason for that was, despite being bound for Atlas, their boat was required to make one stop beforehand. And that was the humble speck of land that laid between the two major land masses.

**The Island of Vytal.**

Texts are unclear how the pacifist nation came to be. Though, it was dubbed a nation, permanent settlement on the island was nigh impossible. And the island’s population stayed incredibly low due to its difficult sustainability.

It was an odd piece of land. A sacredness rooted there that kept all forms of corruption and change away. Crops could not grow on its soil. Wildlife and fish were absent. Any food supplies had to be imported from the main lands. In keeping line with the island’s theme, there were also no Grimm to speak of.

Great meadows of white flowers extended from each end of the isle. An eternal rain fell from its clear skies above, regardless of what season it was. Not a downpour, but like the heavens gently wept over.

As such, Vytal was dubbed a “holy” land by many. Buildings were erected, and statues were carved to pay homage to heroes and figures of the past. It was a symbol of peace and remembrance.

To no surprise, the site was selected for the signing of the treaty that ended the First Great War.

No weapons were allowed on the island. No wars, no conflict, no blemishes to taint this small corner of pure tranquility in Remnant.

And it was this place, Team RNJR’s ship made landfall, at least for one day.

“Seriously, though. Thanks again for coming with me. Are you sure it’s alright?” Ruby asked as they made off the boat.

“It’s fine. I think we all deserve a vacation after all those battles. Especially me!” Nora pitched her thumb to herself. “Cause I took down the most ships and creepy robots out of all of us!”

“Once again, I want to say that none of us knew that contest was going on,” Jaune commented.

“And that’s why you lost!”

 _“And once again, it should be reminded we are here to help Ruby see Weiss,”_ Ren added. “Who is currently ill.”

“……I remember! I _totally_ remembered that was why we were doing this.”

“Nora…”

“What, Ren?! After fighting for how many weeks straight, you think we don’t deserve a breather?!”

“Just remember to be sensitive of Ruby. She’s likely to feel down over the news of Weiss’s condition and—”

_“GUYS, HURRY UP! I WANNA PICK OUT SOME SOUVENIRS FOR DAD AND WEISS!”_

“……Or not.”

“What was that Ren?”

“Forget I said anything.”

As the two walked off to join Ruby, Jaune observed the team from behind.

They didn’t act like it, but the war had taken its toll on all of them. The break couldn’t have come at a better time. Taiyang, Glynda, and Straw officially tasked them the mission of investigating the Atlas Kingdom, and finding the reason to their fleet’s sudden withdrawal, but he knew they were given some sorely needed R&R.

As he watched Ruby bounce up and down, window-shopping the various books and wares—he saw the change in her too. The scrapes and fraying at the edges. The extra effort she put into staying positive. There was no way Weiss’s condition didn’t affect her, on top of everything else that happened; Vice Headmaster Hook, her Uncle Qrow, Yang. But there was also a new strength there too. A resilience and lack of fragility. The hardened Huntress she envisioned herself was showing signs of taking shape.

Jaune thought he wouldn’t be a good leader if he didn’t realize that much. Still, there was always some room for growth.

He caught up to the girl and patted her shoulder.

“Ruby?”

“Yeah, Jaune?”

“I hate to tell you this…” he squinted, bracing himself for what would happen next. “But we need to hand over our weapons or they won’t let us into the city.”

_“………NOOOOOOO!!! NOT MY CRESCENT ROSE~~!!!!!”_

.

* * * * *

.

“What was that?”

“Quiet, you.” Emerald smacked Mercury in his fake bandaged mouth. “What part of ‘shattered jaw’ do you not understand?”

“You know, you’re enjoying that way too much.”

“You bet your crippled ass I am.”

As Emerald guided Mercury’s wheelchair, she fought the seductive urge to let her partner go flying down the ship’s plank and into the watery depths below.

“Don’t do it.”

“What.”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“What are you talking about, Merc? I’m not _*Pft*_ I’m not thinking about anything right now!” she tried to keep a straight face.

“I want Yang to push me.”

“She only has one arm.”

“I don’t care. I’ll wheel myself.”

“I can’t let you do that my poor, defenseless, stupid friend.”

“Watch the ramp!”

The wheelchair hit the pavement painfully.

“Whoops! My bad~♪”

Following behind the two, was Yang with her hair stuffed under a hood. Her Ember Celica was unattached, and Neo pretended to help as her crutch.

“So, this is Vytal, huh? It’s weird.”

 _“How so, Ms. Yang?”_ Masa asked behind her.

“I don’t know… Not to sound all feng shui or anything, but the energy’s weird here. It’s almost like the Towers. Whatever this place is, it’s really close to the Never Realm.”

“I see…”

“You okay there, Masa?”

“This one does not understand what you are eluding to.”

“I dunno. Just feels like, since we got here, you’ve been kinda down.”

“You can tell, this one asks in disbelief. Could this be due to the compound effects of your Maiden’s inheritance and Semblance?”

“No,” Yang answered shortly. “I just think we know each other enough to know.”

“I see…”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“……The offer is appreciated. But this one would rather keep certain things to one’s self. At least for the time being.”

“’Kay.”

Yang tapped the engineer’s arm, who only continued to stare back expressionlessly.

“……How about you? What do you think of the island?” she asked her fellow Maiden, who was the last behind them.

“The same.”

Yang waited for more.

“That’s it?”

“I don’t like it. And it doesn’t serve my purposes, so I have no inclination to care,” Cinder replied with a bored tone.

“Typical.”

After being checked for weapons, they were let into the main city thoroughfare. Temples forged of pure white stonework lined the streets. Everywhere they looked, there were displayed works of art; whether in word, brush, or clay, if they searched for it, they would find it.

Perhaps the nation’s citizens practiced their arts and crafts with such devotion, because Vytal was the only place they knew such things would be kept safe. For it was a too frequent an occasion that works of culture and history itself was changed at the convenience of conquerors.

“Feels kinda naked without our weapons,” Mercury commented.

“Speak for yourself. I’ve still got my Semblance, and three living weapons with us.” Emerald glanced back at Cinder, Yang, and Neo. “Honestly, short of Raven bringing the whole Mistral Armada, it feels like we’re untouchable.”

“What did you always say about being overconfident and letting our guard down? I think it was ‘don’t’.”

Emerald kicked Mercury’s seat.

“I can’t believe _you’re_ the one that’s reminding me that. We do have a habit of getting our backs stabbed when we lower our guard. Still, I don’t get the feeling we’ll be ambushed here.”

“You think Vulcan’s above doing that?”

“He’d be an idiot to take us right now.”

_“And you would be fools to start a fight here.”_

The two looked behind to see Masa glaring at them.

“None of you are to start trouble while on this island, this one speaks seriously. If you do, this one will never forgive you, and a dire price will be rectified. Is that understood?”

Under the engineer’s pale-shadowed irises, the members of the group nodded in turn. They could all sense something was drastically different with Masa’s temper. So normally deadpan, but now appeared on the verge of being overcome with emotion.

.

* * * * *

.

“‘Summer Rose, leader of STRQ Team,” Ruby read the inscription carved below the statue. “‘Honored and Remembered for her service of Remnant. Accomplishments include: The Suppression of Monstro, The Slaying of Ansbach, The Capture of Hunter-killer Jek, and her part played in overthrowing the Mantle Monarchy, among other feats of bravery.’”

She eyed the statue of her mother with a curious wonder. Its size was considered average, in comparison to the many others that littered the city. Most of Summer’s appearance was obscured by her cloak and hood. In spite of that, the sculpture gave off a stoic impression. Whether it was the artist’s interpretation, or how her mother really was, Ruby yearned to know.

She made a mental note to track down some books on her if possible, but right now, her team had a more immediate opportunity.

“This is impossible…” Jaune muttered. “We’re never gonna find any real information buried in all this!”

“Patience, Jaune,” Ren advised, while shelving one book and pulling out another. “An opportunity like this doesn’t present itself often.”

“Do you know how many ‘ _old man’s_ have been written into these stories, Ren?! THOUSANDS!”

“At least your topic is bearable. The myths surrounding ‘silver-eyed warriors’ become increasingly surreal with each volume. Bloodline of the first Humans, Werewolves, Aliens from outer space?” Ren frowned, and shoved another book into the shelf.

While perusing Vytal’s city, Ren and Ruby found themselves drawn to the number of books being sold. Among them, they found an unbelievable collection of strange and unique stories kept on the island in pristine condition. Seeing it as a chance to learn more about Ozpin, the Maidens, and Ruby’s ancestry as a Silver-Eyed warrior, the group decided they could not let the moment pass.

The only problem was, just as there were an amount of factual recounting, so too was a greater amount of fictional exaggerations. And it was proving difficult to sort through which was which, as the team quickly learned.

“Hey, guys! I found something!” Nora came at them, waving her hand. Unlike the rest of her teammates, given her habit of finding research sleep-inducing, she was tasked with searching the sculptures.

Ruby, Ren, and Jaune immediately followed the girl to a circular mausoleum of statues. It seemed they were carved during different periods in time. The most recent being closest to the bottom. There, they saw a very familiar figure.

“‘Ozpin Verde, Headmaster of Beacon Academy’,” Ruby read. “Did Professor Ozpin have a last name?”

“I don’t believe so,” Ren answered thoughtfully.

“Let’s see: Mentor to GIAS Team. Youngest Headmaster to be named. Part played in Mantle Monarchy, blah blah blah,” her voice trailed as she read more of the accomplishments. “Nothing much we didn’t already know.”

“Boo!” Nora yelled.

“Nice try, though. Hm?”

“What is it, Ruby?” Jaune asked.

The girl looked at the statue next to Ozpin’s.

“‘Myrdin Zaffre’, the Headmaster before Ozpin. Says here he was a Grand Strategist during the First Great War. Also, he was Ozpin’s mentor. Do you think…?”

“A past reincarnation of the ‘old man’,” Ren finished the thought.

“Then… all of these…” Ruby looked on the rows of Beacon’s past Headmasters. “Where’s the first?!”

Together, they ran up the stairs and past each older sculpture like traveling back in time.

“Headmaster Who… Luka… Olorin… Strange… Here! Huh?”

They stopped at an unnamed statue. Its form and inscription had been damaged beyond anything they could make out.

 _“Yes. It is a very odd piece,”_ one of the passing workers commented. “Records of the first Headmaster of Beacon have all been erased. For that to have happened, it must have occurred before our institution was founded.”

“A dead end?!” Ruby cried.

“I’m afraid so,” the worker sympathized. “I, too have been curious about the first Headmaster’s origins. What would have motivated anyone to erase his or her memory. I’ve been on this island for a _long_ time, and only found a few pieces that are relatively close in age. Each of them, just as obscure.”

“Can you tell us where they are?”

“I don’t think you would glean much information from—”

“Please, tell us!”

“Oh, okay, young lady. Well, one of them is a staff. It stands in the middle of the city. There’s nothing much to it, really. There was also a book I found once when I was younger, but the contents of it made no sense. I can’t remember what was in it, actually. Never did find it again.”

“Any other ones?”

“Your best bet would probably be the ruins that lie on the eastern edge of the city. I still sometimes go there to see if there’s _something_ I can uncover.”

“A whole ruin?!” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“Yes. It is a very breathtaking sight. Though, sad. I urge you to be respectful there.”

“We will! Thank you!”

Team RNJR rushed out of the building and stopped at the entrance.

“So, where should we go? The staff at the center of the city or the ruins to the east?” Ren posed.

Ruby scrunched her face and tapped her foot in troubled contemplation.

_“Well……”_

.

* * * * *

.

On the eastern edge of Vytal’s city, Team ENMY’s group walked the ruins.

It was nothing like they had ever seen before.

An indescribable feeling of sorrow filled each of them. The smell of rain and white lilies covering the grounds smelled especially potent. The air felt hush and substantial, like it were something solid. A tender wind swept through, carrying white petals into the air.

Positioned in rows of circles, were statues. Each bending a knee, bowing to the center. Tears streaked across their cheeks, with tightly shut eyelids. Their forms varied, none of them duplicated. It was likely every sculpture was carved in the likeness of an individual. Most expressed sadness, others a mixture of anger—all with an indescribable sense of loss.

Carefully, the group moved past these life-modeled stones, and followed Masa’s lead to the center, where the carvings faced.

There, they found a monument. No inscription, but a bowl of ever-burning fire—undiminished by the rain falling onto it.

Masa kneeled at the foot of the marker, so much like the statues around.

It was old, Yang thought. All of it was.

Her acute senses told her life was ancient here. At some point in time, an unfathomable amount of emotion concentrated on this single point in history. An event that probably shifted the fate of Remnant itself.

After taking in the immaculate artistry put into making the ruins, Yang was left with an odd inkling. Like there was something right at the tip of her tongue, a thought she couldn’t quite place. Then, she turned her eyes towards the “shrine” Masa made her prayers to.

Yang immediately stiffened, and not to much surprise, so did Mercury. The two looked at each other with the same exact thoughts. Of their group, they had the most experience with this specific work, to the point where seeing it was almost like a craftsman’s signature.

“Hey, Maz?” Yang started. “That thing over there looks pretty old.”

“Yes,” Masa answered with a flat tone.

“Right, it’s just that—it kinda reminds me of the grave you made for Victoria.”

“……So, it does.”

Yang and Mercury exchanged worried looks.

“Um, how is that possible? Haha… I mean, you don’t look that old.”

 _“That’s because she’s one of them,”_ Emerald crossed her arms. “Isn’t that right, Mazzie? Like Salem. Like Ozpin. You’re the same— _an immortal.”_

Masa slowly got to her feet and turned to them.

“Not quite in the same category, but there exists a similarity.”

“I knew it.”

“I am grateful you did not ask.”

“Gotta say, every time you switch up referring yourself from ‘this one’ and ‘I’, I get a little shiver.”

“Very perceptive, Ms. Emerald. You are correct to be wary.”

Just then, the whole world took an abrupt shift. Time halted in place and sound muted.

After what seemed like a breath, time resumed its flow. The white petals floating in the wind turned black. The skies above splashed with a dark-reddish hue. And from seemingly out of nowhere, a shadily dressed figure appeared and made her way to the center monument.

Her hair and skin were white as bone. Eyes like endless abyss. And a presence that reached out from her, so dreadful, it made Yang swallow hard.

The girl took in the sudden change in her surroundings. Besides her, Masa, and Cinder, the rest of their group looked to be still frozen in time. Going by the familiar atmosphere, Yang came to only one conclusion.

They had been pulled into the Never Realm.

The mysterious woman, who had appeared so suddenly, stopped next to Masa without paying attention to any of them. Her fingers conjured a black mist, and then, thread a few stems of red spider lilies from the air, placing them into a nearby pot. She finished a silent prayer before addressing them.

Cinder was the first to meet her gaze. A deep intensity resounding in her voice.

_“Salem.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“Isn’t it strange the way you just _meet_ people at graves?”

“Yes. Of course. How _strange_ it is to meet an acquaintance, before a grave, on the anniversary of their death,” the other responded sarcastically. “Truly strange.”

On the shores of Vacuo’s beach, two elderly women stood before a stone marking, where the ashes of Shepherd were once spread.

Unlike the continents of its counterparts, the steppes of this Kingdom experienced the same smoldering heat it always had. Cold never found a home in Vacuo. And it never would.

“The war is progressing. Do you still plan to do nothing?”

“Again, the war,” Temujin rolled her one good eye. “Why is everyone always asking me about that? Surely, the illustrious Headmaster of Shade Academy carries more weight to her word than I?”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“Who was joking? And what crawled up your dusty cunt today?”

“I would rather you restrain yourself from such crude language. Especially in front of your brother.”

“Peh! My brother’s not here. His crisped bits are floating all over the ocean. Probably long eaten by some fish by now. That, or being sniffed up some sailor’s nose.” Even this crass joke got a chuckle out of the other. “And alive or dead, I speak the way I want to speak. I am the queen of Vacuo, after all.”

“As usual, you only invoke your title to serve your foolish shenanigans. I should remember to record that next time. Then, we could finally thrust some real responsibility on you.”

“Sour puss! Has becoming a teacher done so much to wear away the one I used to call my best friend, Minerva? Hm? Perhaps we should have erected two graves, then.”

Magic sparked from the other’s fingers testily.

Her name was Minerva Calico, and she was the Headmaster of Shade Academy. Elderly in age. Though, discolored now, her hair had patches of orange, black, and gray. Her nose was sharp with a bit of a hook. The glasses she wore served to further accentuate her firm features, which communicated a sense of intelligence. And atop her head, were a pair of worn cat ears.

Unlike Temujin, and many other citizens of Vacuo, the Headmaster was fond of wearing more formal attire. Even in the heat, she chose to don clothes of a modern Victorian-era. Similar to what the military officials in Atlas wore, but darker.

While the two old friends bantered, another figure approached from behind.

The young Faunus placed her hand just beyond the stone marking. The tide came in and filled her cupped palm with seawater. With slow and purposed motion, she took it to her mouth and drank.

“Ilia. How goes the war in Atlas?” Temujin asked.

 _“You despise it when others ask you, yet you do not hesitate to ask it of others,”_ Minerva grumbled.

“Oh, quiet, you.”

“Bad,” Ilia answered. “It’s a melting pot waiting to tip over. Adam’s White Fang, the industrialists, the aristocrats, and the poor. They’re about to come to a head. And to make things worse, Weiss Schnee’s disappeared off the face of the Kingdom.”

“Hm. Too bad. I liked her.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“No. But she _was_ useful. Oh, well. Spilled milk and all that.”

“For some reason, the city’s Aegis Defense System is down too.”

“Ooh~ That is certainly terrible— _for them._ Sounds like the dominoes are falling for the Kingdom of Atlas.”

“Sure, does.”

 _“Ilia. Do remember to attend classes tomorrow,”_ Minerva interceded. “As noble as your extracurriculars are, your education is just as essential.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do I appear to be joking?”

Ilia gulped.

“Nope.”

Temujin could barely stifle her cackling in the background.

“Come now. Show the child some leniency, you crotchety old cat.”

“You’re the last one I want to hear from on the subject, you conniving old fox.” Minerva turned to Ilia again. “Now, that I think of it, I’m sure I could scrounge up one or two professors to provide some supplemental lessons, if you would accompany me back to the school.”

The young girl looked past the Headmaster at Temujin, but the one-eyed woman tried not to meet her gaze.

“Temujin!”

“I can’t save you, when she’s like this.”

“You said, you would talk to her!”

 _“Oho~ And the truth comes to light,”_ Minerva’s pupils sharpened to tiny slits. “So, you made my student a promise you had no way of keeping.”

“As queen of Vacuo, I sanction Ilia Amitola… _not_ in trouble. And, em, absolved of all crimes. Pardoned of any and all infractions of civil disobedience. Whatever the words are.”

“On an authority you do not possess, no less.”

“I—ah di-di-di-di-“

Minerva snatched one of Temujin’s wolf ears, and yanked on it. Even Ilia couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She knew the Headmaster was frightening at times, but treating the war hero, who carried the fight against the Third Crusade, who ruled Vacuo and united its people as its savior—like a misbehaving juvenile was beyond what she could grasp. Yet, there it was.

“Foul witch! Release me from your magic!”

“It’s my hand, you senile old hag.”

“I will fight your oppression and di-di-di-di!”

“Ilia,” Minerva chose to ignore the ruler of Vacuo for now. “You were accompanying me back to the school now, I believe?”

Ilia bobbed her head faster than she ever had in her entire life.

“Do you not feel shame treating your oldest friend this way, in front of her deceased brother?” Temujin grunted.

“Not another word from you. I feel inclined to take you back to the school, as well.”

“Ah.” Temujin stopped struggling. “I think it would be better if you two stayed a while longer.”

Minerva noticed the sudden seriousness in her tone, while the other slipped from her grasp.

“Why…?”

“I think I’d rather have even numbers— _just in case._ ”

Before the Headmaster could question further, her answers were given.

 _“Strange how you just_ meet _people at graves, isn’t it?”_ a voice echoed from the ether, as a dark portal opened.

Out from the vacuum came Raven, followed by Blake and Adam.

Minerva sighed.

“Truly, you are your mother’s daughter.”

“What does that mean?”

 _“She was being smug about it being Shepherd’s anniversary, so it wasn’t strange, or some cleverness,”_ Temujin explained.

“Uh huh…”

The three newcomers went to the edge of the tide like Ilia had before, and took a handful of seawater. After they drank, they joined the other three again.

“You look well, Headmaster.”

“Thank you, Blake. You do, as well. I suppose it would be too much to assume you would like to resume the rest of the semester?”

“I’m sorry for disappearing like that.”

_“Not like that’s anything new.”_

“…Ilia.”

“Blake.” The girl switched glares to the other. “Adam…”

_“Ilia…”_

As the three teenagers traded greetings and pursed looks, the older ones watched.

“Awkward~” Temujin whispered to Minerva.

“As entertaining as teenage drama is, we should talk,” Raven said.

“Hm. Barely recognized you without that stupid thing on your head.”

“I liked that mask.”

“You look cuter now.”

“I guess, you have Adam to thank for that. Now, onto business.”

“You sure it’s business you came for…… _and not a fight?”_

An overwhelming predator threat exuded from Temujin’s voice, and put everyone on edge. They could feel Aura swell from her body. And in the moment it took to react, Ilia, Adam, and Blake hovered their hands over their weapons.

The ruler of Vacuo broke into a crooked smile.

“Rambunctious, aren’t we?”

“Could we please not try to frighten the children?” Raven played along with the joke.

“Oh, you used to be fun.”

 _“Temujin.”_ Adam stepped forward.

“Oh, here we go…”

“The time of the White Fang is over. For yours and mine. Now, we should unite our people, not just within a single Kingdom, but all of Remnant.”

“Under who, young pup? You?...... Or the Witch?”

“It’s what’s best for the Faunus people. You can join us, or at least…”

“Yes?”

“Stay out of our way.”

“Ohoho~” Temujin chuckled. “Unfortunately, if you’re hoping to strong arm this old coot, you’ll have to do more bite than bark, little Adam. There’s scarce anything left in this world that can frighten me anymore. That includes your all-powerful, all-knowing master.”

“Why can’t you see the sense in this? We could end the war _now_ if Vacuo joined Mistral. The first two nations to support Faunus in a mutual alliance? It would bring an end to the conflict, and the start of a new era.”

“…”

“Vale will fall, and Atlas even sooner. Our victory is all but written in the history books. And when we win, we’ll change those nations just like Mistral and Vacuo. This is what Shepherd died for. What _you_ fought for. Let us honor the cause. No more lives lost. We can bring a decisive end to all of this now.”

“…Your speech has grown more eloquent. I’m impressed. Does the Witch wish for the same thing?”

“I am the Hand of Salem. We made a pact to act in each other’s best interests, but I know she shares the same need to help our people as I do. With her power, I am making our dreams real! She wants to speak with you, if you would just meet her.”

“Sounds completely reasonable.”

“Then—”

“Yes, it would be rude of me not to respond to _Salem_. Make sure to remember this right. _*Ahem*_ Regarding a future appointment…”

Temujin took a lengthy amount of time to clear her throat loudly. And with a swift whip of her head, hocked a heavy spit on the ground.

She turned and roped her arm around Raven’s. “So, it’s been some time…” With her other arm, she took Blake’s. “Have either of you killed anyone noteworthy? An old enemy of mine, perhaps?”

“I happened to stumble across a few Crusaders. Some during the revolution of Mistral and the invasion of Vale. There was also a thing with Vermillion, who funded part of the Crusader’s expedition,” Raven replied.

“Are these parties still with us?”

“Who?”

“Hohoho! That’s my girl. Minerva! Prepare the tea!” Temujin clamored, while dragging her “daughter” and “granddaughter” in the direction of Shade Academy.

 _“Unbelievable,”_ the Headmaster massaged her brow.

“Is this really, alright?” Ilia asked.

“If it was, she wouldn’t have asked us to stay. I swear, that woman could start a war with the first word, and then end it in the same sentence.” She side-glanced Adam, who was still stewing with rage. In a quieter voice, she spoke. “Keep your eyes on Blake. I will pay careful attention to Raven and Adam. Best not to let your guard down.”

“Yes, Headmaster.”

As Ilia stared ahead to the awkwardly smiling Blake, their eyes met briefly. The chameleon Faunus felt her ears grow hot, followed by a trace of forlorn feelings.

_Right._

_Don’t let your guard down._

.

* * * * *

.

“Don’t let your guard down.”

“I know that,” Yang answered Cinder from the side of her lips. “So, _that’_ s Salem?”

“The one and only.”

While the two Maidens struck fighting poses, Salem spoke to Masa.

“How many lifetimes have passed, since we last met?”

“Only two for this one.”

“And five for myself.”

“…”

“Why do you lend assistance to _his_ cause?”

“You know I would never.”

“Then, why?”

“My only allegiances lie with my patrons. Whether they are your ally… _or your enemy_ is no matter of consequence.”

“It matters to me, Masa. I take it very personally.”

“I’ve armed plenty of your champions throughout the ages, including ones you have now. Why do you care—”

“Because I’m close,” Salem said with emphasis. “So very close. Now, more than I ever was. And if not Ozpin, there exists only one other, who could possibly stand in my way.”

“…”

“Do not make me ask again… old friend.”

Salem turned from the monument and walked to one of the statues nearby. Her hand touched its shoulder, causing Masa to feel a cold chill. The Witch continued moving until she was before Cinder and Yang.

“Maidens Spring and Fall,” she extended an open hand to one, and then the other. “I offer my greetings. Such young and fierce ladies as yourselves, I am sure you must be bounding with energy.” The dark veins in her skin quickened. “But I will not tolerate any acts of violence on this land.”

 _“Ms. Yang, Ms. Cinder. You are not allowed to fight here,”_ Masa added.

“You did not warn them beforehand?”

“I did not expect you to show yourself here of all places.”

“And why not? This is a land of peace. The only time the old one and I broke bread. So, it stands that this is the best place for… _open_ discussion. Wouldn’t you agree, dearest Cinder?”

Cinder and Yang traded looks, but under Masa’s prolonged stare, they slowly dropped their arms to the side. Although loosened from their fighting stance, the two were ready for battle should the situation arise. Their materialized Auras trailing from their silhouettes was proof of that.

Seeing that it was enough, Salem resumed.

“Cinder. I know some unpleasantness unfolded between my followers and yours, but all can be made bygones.”

“If I join you again.”

“If you join me again.”

Cinder’s jaw twitched.

“I heard your whispers, Salem. The ones you spoke, when you thought no one was listening. You betrayed me. Now, you will suffer the consequences.”

“Little. Spoiled. Brat. Tsk tsk tsk. You accuse me of betrayal? I took you in, when your beloved Raven abandoned you. When you wandered Mistral, crying, lost, pleading for someone in the middle of the woods— _I_ answered. When you were too weak and helpless, who gave you direction? Who gave you focus? You only found Amber Autumn, because of me. And was I not the one who guided you to the faithful followers you have now?”

Salem waved her fingers, and Emerald and Mercury began floating in the air. Yang and Cinder bit the inside of their mouths, struggling to remind themselves things were not so real here.

“And despite **_your betrayal_** , I am gracious enough to welcome you back into the fold, with all forgiven. After everything I gave you, how do you accuse _me_ of betrayal?”

“Allegiances are not so simple, Salem. They aren’t like the scales you hold so preciously. A single wrong act is enough to make us enemies. You can dangle all the ‘goodwill’ you’ve done for me as much as you like, but it doesn’t change the fact that you left me to rot in the Never Realm to suit your own ends.”

“I was going to free you. Did you truly believe I had abandoned you? Like Raven had?”

“You betrayed me first.”

“Tsk tsk tsk. Foolish child. You’ll rue this decision. I pity what lays for you next.”

“…”

“My poor girl, if you stayed by my side, you would have had everything you wanted. Your Kingdom, your power, even Raven. But now…” the Witch sighed. “You’ve thrown it all away _for nothing._ Out of some misplaced pride or ill-conceived understanding? I’m not quite sure. But I implore you, Cinder. Think carefully. Choose wisely. _”_

Salem stopped waving her fingers, causing Emerald and Mercury to shatter to the ground like glass.

As strong-willed as Cinder was, doubt still strick her heart like one of the shards rolling at her feet. She questioned if she made the wrong decision. Maybe Salem was right. The Witch’s forces already owned Mistral. Vale and Atlas were on the verge of collapse. And Raven had rejoined Salem’s circle.

It wouldn’t be just her who would pay the price either, as she stared into the fragmented faces of Emerald and Mercury.

Words caught in her throat. Cinder struggled to say something. To form a retort, or even negotiate…

But before she could, something akin to a volcano erupted beside her.

Scorching, gold feathers exploded in every direction. The ground Yang stood on fractured into an array of fissures. On her shoulders, the shadows of two massive creatures loomed.

…

After her mother named Salem her enemy, Yang wanted a chance to meet the Witch. To measure her, and make the choice, whether to fight her or not.

And it was now, that they met.

It was now, Yang made her choice.

For before her, she knew existed a being that represented everything she fought contrary to. The Witch twisted and construed. She controlled people at their weakest. Caged them within themselves. She took away and granted some twisted, deformed version of people’s wishes in return. This being cheated the world, and called it balance.

And maybe worst of all—

Nothing seemed real in her empty, black eyes.

It was a sensation she felt before from Ozpin. Something that all immortals possibly possessed to a certain degree.

“You’ve lived too long,” Yang snarled. “You don’t care about this world. You don’t know it. You don’t even see it.”

Every syllable sent a shock through the air. Her voice boomed with the crack of a storm. The emptiness of the Realm filled with her presence.

“You’re nothing but a leftover of the past, trying to stop the future. But I won’t let you do it. Not anymore.”

For the first time, Masa saw an expression Salem had yet only reserved for the old one alone. Now, it surfaced in the wake of Yang’s words. A look of pure and murderous contempt.

**_“To think, you’d spit on my hand before I even offered it.”_ **

“I don’t want anything you can give.”

All the flowers in the field painted with dark ink. A violent gale picked up in response. The sky itself, felt like it sunk closer to the earth.

**_“You don’t know what you’re starting, child. You don’t know what you’re fighting.”_ **

“I doubt you ever got your own hands dirty in your whole life.”

**_“You speak of matters you do not know.”_ **

“Am I? Cause your hands look a little soft from here.”

 ** _“Shortsighted, child,”_** Salem bore a wicked grin. **_“If you want to know proof of what I am capable of, try not to look at such_ small _things. Broaden your vision, and you will see it anywhere.”_**

With a slight raise of her chin, Yang followed the Witch’s notion to the sky.

There, the fractured moon hung. Larger than life. A floating piece of destroyed world.

**_“You think you’ve seen battle? You think this war is so great? I’ve seen gods bleed and realms sunder. What you know as the_ world _is nothing more than a grain of dirt in my hand.”_**

“I’m calling bullshit.”

**_“……I don’t lie.”_ **

“Fight me.”

With a few choice words, Yang challenged the apocalyptic Witch to a brawl, and brought time to a slow crawl.

**_“Choose your next words carefu—”_ **

“FIGHT. ME.”

Yang’s Aura scorched like a nearby solar flare. The meadow caught in flames, while the moon fractured further into pieces.

**_“I could have given you anything, stupid girl. Your friends, your mother, even your arm back.”_ **

“’Kay. This is getting embarrassing. Like my friend would say, if she were here, and you didn’t try to scare us by dragging us into the Never Realm, ‘there’s nothing sadder than a conman, who just failed her con.’”

**_“Remnant will know peace by my hand. And I’ll make sure to build it on the foundations of your corpse.”_ **

_“You say, ‘peace’,”_ Cinder rejoined. “But what I think you really mean is **control.** ” The young woman found her courage again and matched Yang’s challenge. “And I, nor the people of Remnant, will ever be **controlled.** ”

_“Especially, by some insufficient relic of the past.”_

 

.

* * * * *

.

“And then, what? You guys just dropped the mic, and bailed?” Mercury asked, unable to contain his excitement.

“Something of that nature,” Cinder smiled.

Shortly after Yang and Cinder’s declaration of hostilities, the Fall Maiden severed the connection, and brought the three back from the Never Realm.

As they boarded their boat once more to sail away, Cinder summarized to the others what happened during their brief pause in time.

“I wish I could’ve been there,” Emerald said.

The petite Neo silently pumped her arms vigorously flipping the middle finger.

“And flipped her the bird on the way out,” Mercury added.

“That too. Sounds like you missed a real opportunity, Yang. Yang?”

_“Hm? Yeah.”_

The girl in question had her attention taken away by the sight of the lone engineer, gazing at the island off the railing.

She joined her, leaning her arms across the boat’s metal bars.

“What’s on your mind, Maz? Worried about what Salem said back there?”

“No, actually. It was what _you_ said.”

“Me?”

“……I am also an immortal, Ms. Yang. And I may have done a disservice to the people of this era in simply existing here.”

“You’re not the same as her.”

“Am I not?”

“No. You’re not.” Yang hugged Masa from behind. “You care. You’ve loved and lost. You feel… I saw it with Victoria.”

“…She was the friend of this vessel. Not me.”

“And what does your ‘vessel’ say about that?”

Masa clasped her hand to her heart.

“She agrees with you.”

“See? You live in this world, Maz. You let yourself become a part of it, and you let things in. That’s all the proof you need. And it makes every difference. I know I’m glad you’re here.”

“…I see.” The engineer lowered her gaze, hiding her expression. “Thank you, Ms. Yang—this one thanks you.”

Together, the two watched the island until it verged disappearing into the horizon.

“Still, what’s the deal with Vytal? As places go, it was definitely one of the weirdest. Can’t imagine what it’s like for the few people living on it.”

“The island was never built with the purpose of cohabitation, this one answers.”

“Hm………… Wait. _Built?”_

Yang looked down into the empty eyes staring back at her.

_“No… way…”_

She tried to laugh it off and dismiss it, but what the engineer implied was almost too strange _not_ to take as real. There was also the hint Salem dropped about the moon. Yang pretended not to mind it at the time, but the scope of what “immortals” could do was quickly becoming something she couldn’t begin to grasp.

“The island was also never called ‘Vytal’ until the First Great War,” Masa added, matter of factly.

“Yeah? What was it originally called?

They saw the last of the island setting into the distance.

_“The Grave of the First Sin.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_(A few days later)_

.

Coming up on the shores of the Atlas continent, everyone on the boat saw the fires light the dead of night.

Smoke rose from the city, and as far as they were, they could hear the screams of its citizens. Along with a cacophony of unearthly noises from the Grimm.

No one could believe what they were witnessing. The Kingdom was consumed in chaos.

Roaming Jotunn giants limped into the capital with little resistance. Smaller species of the dark creatures bound for the grounds in stampeding waves.

Airships dotted the skies, trying to pose some form of defense. Various mechs, with the size of people to the girth of buildings, fought as sentinels for their makers’ homes.

Only one sentence was on the tip of each of everyone’s lips. Some gasped it, while others shouted at the top of their lungs.

_Atlas is falling._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	57. Rough Around The Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team ENMY arrives at the Atlas Kingdom on fire and being overrun by Grimm, Yang must also contend with the new leadership under Cinder.

.

** Rough Around The Edges **

_._

_Once again, now where do I start, dear love?_

_Dumbstruck with pure luck to find you here._

_Every morn, I awake from a cavernous night._

_Sometimes still pondering the previous plight._

_._

_._

_“It’s… been a while.”_

“Hm.”

_“You look well.”_

“Hm.”

“So… this is strange.”

“That’s one word for it.” The other stopped mumbling and stirring her cup. “Never thought I’d be drinking tea with the traitor again.”

“Ilia, please.”

“Ilia, **what?!”**

In the open-air café of Shade Academy, a gathering of individuals reserved the whole roof floor for their reunion. While Temujin and Raven spoke at length at their own table, Ilia and Blake took their place at another. Also, at the far-end corner, was Headmaster Minerva and Adam overlooking the veranda.

“Can we just talk?” Blake asked.

“Sure, Blake!  Talk about what? About how you betrayed Temujin? Or how about when you created a rival faction with Adam?! Is that what you wanted to talk about? Oh, or how about when you came back to Vacuo, and did everything you could to avoid me! Or did you want to talk about how you joined Salem? And Adam— _again!_ So! Which thing did you want to talk about? _”_

The young chameleon Faunus was out of her seat huffing heavily. Only then, did she realize everyone’s eyes on her. Fighting down her temper, she stopped herself from raging further.

“Actually, I wanted to talk about how I’ve been avoiding you.”

Ilia paused.

“Oh.” She dropped into her seat. “……That was the last topic I expected you to lean on.”

“When I came back to Vacuo, I didn’t know how to face you.”

“I bet.”

“I could take all the stares, all the hatred in people’s eyes. If I’m being honest, meeting Temujin after so long had me scared too. But I knew, whoever I met with, whatever grudges anyone held against me, I could take it.”

“Hmph,” Ilia turned away dismissively.

“Not surprisingly, I expected you to hold the biggest grudge.”

“…”

“That thought… _terrified_ me.”

“…?”

“I thought I was stronger, and I was— _I am_. But I thought, if you looked at me the same way they did… I don’t know if I would’ve been okay.”

“…”

“And then, I saw you today,” Blake rotated her teacup momentarily with an anxiousness. “It made me really happy. It made me understand, I didn’t care how you felt towards me. I was just so glad to see you again.”

“……Oh.”

“I know you hate me—and it’s only right. I’m being selfish. But I wanted to say, I’m sorry, Ilia. I’m so sorry it took some random chance for us to meet again. I should’ve just came to see you.” She looked up at the girl with an apologetic expression. “I’m ashamed I treated you so poorly. We’d been friends for so long, and you didn’t deserve that. I was a coward, even though I swore never to be one again.”

With a soft touch, Blake reached for Ilia’s hand across the table.

…

…

“No.” The girl drew back. “No. You can’t just do that…!”

“Ilia…”

“No, Blake! You can’t just say all that, like it’s nothing!”

“I didn’t mean it to come off that way.”

“Well, it does! You just casually waltz back here. _‘Hey, Ilia. Sorry for everything. I treated you like dirt and ignored you for how many years, but I’m back’!_ How am I supposed to react to that?!”

“There’s nothing casual about what I’m saying.”

“That’s EXACTLY how you’re saying it!” Tears started running down Ilia’s cheeks, but she didn’t stop. “I was your best friend, and you chose Adam over me!”

“I was in love with him. More importantly, I believed in what he was fighting for.”

“I know that! Yeah! Must be so nice to be you! So cool and calm, like other people’s problems don’t matter!”

“They do matter!” Blake slowed her speech. “I’m just… tired of holding back the things I want to say— _What I need to say_. Believe me, I’m not taking any of this lightly. It’s important. _You’re_ important. That’s why I want to be honest with you.”

Blake offered her hand, but Ilia drew back violently.

“Shut up! You think you can just blurt out all that crap, and hope I’ll forgive you?”

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

“Cause, I am…!”

“What?”

“I hate it! I hate that I want to forgive you! All that crap you pulled on me, and all it takes is for you to say you’re ‘sorry’?! Don’t screw with me!” she slammed her fist on the table. “I won’t accept that!”

“Ilia.”

“No! Forget this!” Ilia knocked over her chair, on the way to storming from the balcony.

“Ilia! Wait!”

“No! Don’t follow me! Get the hell away! I don’t ever want to see your face again!”

As she left, Blake chased after her.

…

 _“Hm,”_ Minerva observed Adam closely over her glasses. “No compulsion to follow?”

“No,” the other gave a flat response. “It’s not my place.”

“Is that so…”

…

“Why does she hate me?”

“Who do you mean?”

“Temujin. She’s always hated me.”

The two looked over to the other table, where Raven and Temujin watched the scene play out. The older, cackling to herself, while the younger shook her head with a snicker.

“It’s nothing personal,” Minerva replied.

“It’s ALL personal.”

“Well, yes, in a manner of speaking. You could probably offer that foul woman anything in Remnant, and she’d swiftly refuse it on the sole basis of its recipient.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think? You stole her precious granddaughter away.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I told you it wasn’t personal. Could have been anyone, I imagine. Although it appears she holds a certain approval for young Ilia.”

“She’s willing to jeopardize the state of our people, over some old grudge?”

“Yes, quite so, it seems.”

“That’s _… insane_.”

“Quite. So. You should see the plan of actions set at our borders, if so ever Taiyang Xiao Long finds the suicidal compulsion to visit our fair Kingdom. I’ve never heard of someone manipulating national policy to carry out such personal matters,” Minerva shook her head disapprovingly.

“…And what are your thoughts, Headmaster?”

“In what capacity?”

“Our people, the Faunus. Temujin isn’t willing to act on their behalf, but I think you are different.”

Minerva took a patient sip of her tea.

“Oh, dear boy. I think on that part, and that part _alone_ —Temujin and I are of the same mind.”

“Why?!”

“I am no ruler, nor do I have the desire to be. My head would look awful in a crown.”

“You could be so much more. Salem could grant you things you could only imagine.”

“I am Headmaster, and I love my students. To you, it may not appear as grand or as fulfilling as upholding the sovereignty of our race, but it is more than enough for me. As such, my students are the only ones I will pay heed to. They, and no one else. You’ll have to find some other way of coercing Vacuo to your cause, or better yet, giving up on it altogether. I doubt you’ll find much anyone willing to take up the Witch’s flag, young Adam.”

“I don’t understand how you can all be this way. Not when there’s so much at stake.”

“You’ve spent too much time away from home, dear boy. **You’ve forgotten who we are**.”

“…”

A sharp glint reflected in the Headmaster’s spectacles.

_“No one and nothing can tame Vacuo.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Within the crack of a large mound, Ilia retreated into the deeper dwellings of an underground cavern. Inside it, was a reservoir pool thirty feet in diameter. Beneath its surface, luminescent plant life cast away some of the darkness.

At the edge, Ilia sulked, dipping her bare feet into its water. The cool temperature set her turbulent heart at ease. The sounds of echoing water droplets quelled any other noise—physical and emotional.

After a few minutes of peace and quiet, the girl spoke.

“……You can come out— _freakin’ ninja_.”

“Sorry,” Blake strode in from the shadows. “I didn’t want to rush it.”

“It was a mistake telling you about this place.”

“It’s where you always went when you got in trouble, or wanted to find some solace. And you didn’t tell me about it. I followed you here once, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. I distinctly remember having a nice skinny dip, and thought somebody came to peek on me. Little did I know, it was a perverted little kitty cat.”

“I didn’t…! I wasn’t…!”

“Hehehe! There’s the Blake I remember.” Ilia’s smile appeared as quickly as it faded. “I should’ve finished drowning you back then.”

“So, no one would learn your secret?”

“No. So, none of this would hurt so much,” she kicked up some water with her toes.

Blake sat beside her, and dipped her foot into the pool also.

“I thought you hated water.”

“I do.”

“Can I kick you in?”

“…If it might make you feel better, but I’d rather you not.”

“It’d make me feel a _little_ better.”

In the silence, the two sat for a while. Light from the water shimmered across their figures. Memories together played out on the pool’s reflective surface.

A girl, who had just run away from Atlas was taken in by Temujin. She was introduced to another girl, who had few playmates because of her “bad luck”. In their loneliness, they became close, intimate—and in time—the best of friends.

That is, until differences in opinions and allegiances, tore them apart.

…

_*Sploosh!*_

“Peh! Pah! ILIA!” Blake spat, after being kicked into the water.

“Hahahaha!”

While the chameleon girl laughed joyously, she began stripping.

“What are you doing?!”

“You know, after all the times we came here and hung out, you never swam with me.”

“It was never my thing,” Blake grumbled, as she started getting out.

“Then, make it up to me HERE!”

Ilia pulled Blake’s shirt over her head and kicked her back into the pool.

“ILIA!!!”

“It’s awkward if I’m the only one naked.”

“Is this really the time—”

“I’ll feel better, Blake,” she said seriously.

“Really?”

“I’ll feel better, if you do this for me. I’ll forgive everything. I don’t want to, but I don’t want to forgive you for just saying sorry. That would be kind of lame.”

“… _This_ will be enough?”

“Not really, but at least I get something instead of nothing.”

Thoroughly embarrassed and blushing in the face, Blake got out of the pool and furiously took her clothes off. Every garment she shed, she angrily tossed at Ilia’s smirking face. When she was naked, she reluctantly dipped into the water again.

While the two swam around, Blake couldn’t help but admit how relaxing it was. At least, after her initial reproach.

Compared to the trials she met with and all the craziness occurring in the world—Now, there was nothing but floating in some dark cave with her friend. It was almost like she could feel her nerve endings unwind from the tension. The issues with Adam and Yang were beginning to seem farther away than they had in a while.

As Blake rested her back against the pool’s wall with Ilia, she was grateful to know she was with her again. It was such a comforting thought, she didn’t know how much she could have appreciated it till now.

Even though the cave was dark, and little light was shed, her feline eyesight allowed Blake to see everything as clear as day. The way Ilia’s chest rose and sunk with every deep breath. The way the water lapped against her skin and dripped down her collar.

“I met your former teammate,” Ilia said suddenly.

“Huh…?! Who?”

“The Schnee heiress.”

“Weiss?”

“The one. It was while I was smuggling some people out of Atlas. She set me up with their border patrol routes and better transports,” she glided her hand through the water, like imitating a boat.

“That…sounds exactly like something she would do.”

“Yeah. I liked her. A little too pretty for my taste, but smart. Had some backbone and a real way with her I can’t really describe.”

“Yes, she certainly does have an effect on people.”

“Too bad what happened to her. She might’ve been the only good one in Atlas.”

“…Yeah.”

Blake sank her head to her nose. She didn’t know the details of Weiss’s condition, but Salem promised her she was alive. It was something that weighed on her mind, but could do little about. Besides, the time to attack Atlas was quickly approaching, and she would be seeing her long-lost teammate—one way or another.

Blake popped out of the water and turned to Ilia.

“About me joining up with Adam again, and about Salem—!”

“Don’t. No.” Ilia put her finger to Blake’s mouth. “I’m sure you have your reasons, but I don’t want to hear them. I’ll probably end up forgiving you again, anyway. So, what’s the point?” she gave an uneasy chuckle. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?” Ilia asked back, while swimming her way to the center of the pool.

“Why are you so willing to forgive me?” Blake followed after.

The two treaded water in the middle of the reservoir. Being engulfed in the feint lighted plants below, and the pitch-black shadows above, made for a particularly moving atmosphere.

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Yes.”

“…”

“…”

“It’s cause I love you. Obviously.”

The spots on Ilia’s shoulders and cheeks changed color with embarrassment.

“Oh…”

The girl suddenly embraced her, and in spite of the cool waters, feeling the girl’s naked body pressed against hers made Blake brighten till she was pink in the face.

“Promise me, you won’t take advantage of that, Blake.”

“……I promise. I would never.”

“Cause, you know what they say—something about debts and owing money between friends strains relationships or whatever.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want you to think just cause you got your best friend back, I’ll let things go over and over and over again, okay?”

Blake blinked blankly for a moment.

“…Right…! Yeah. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Good. Cause the next time you piss me off, I’ll do more than kick your ass into the water, Belladonna.”

“… I understand.”

As they separated, Ilia took a whiff of Blake’s scent and committed it to memory.

“Come on,” the girl played it off with a smile. “We should head back before Adam gets himself killed trying to assassinate Temujin, or something.”

“Um, Ilia?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I said I wouldn’t take advantage of you, but there is something I wanted to ask.”

“………What.”

…

…

 _“We need some help getting into Atlas,”_ Raven said to Temujin.

“Oh. So, now we’re getting down to the _real_ reason for your visit. Makes an old lady sad, thinking her children only visit her for New Year’s money.”

“We visited for Shepherd’s anniversary, you old prune. So, like I was saying. Atlas. We need in. Word is, Ilia’s the best smuggler around.”

“Mmm. Can’t just make your own way there? Open up some evil, vibrating vagina you seem to do these days, and dive right in?”

“Not this time. Atlas likes to keep its legs closed to that little bed trick.”

“You are positively foul.”

Raven threw Temujin a crooked brow.

“There are safeguards,” she continued. “The Kingdom’s tech isn’t exactly the easiest thing to work around. Not even with Salem’s Magic.”

“So, you have to resort to older fashioned ways, hm? But why would I help you? I’m not someone you can just butter up to get what you want, you know.”

Raven smiled, leaned over, and whispered something long into Temujin’s ear. From start to finish, the old woman’s expression remained serious.

At the end, she sighed.

“How did I ever raise such a mischievous child, like you?”

The other only rested her chin on her hand with a rebellious grin. She then, held her empty cup.

“Not that the tea isn’t nice, but how about some real chow? I’m starving.”

“Hmph. At least that part about you hasn’t changed much. Never have to worry if you’re eating enough. Minerva! Food!”

The Headmaster groaned, before asking one of the Academy workers to bring in something from the cafeteria.

What arrived later, were rows of skewered barbecue cooking over a wheeled stove.

“I missed Vacuo.” Raven said, while her mouth watered. Her eyes glued to the glistening meats still on fire.

  .

* * * * *

.

“It’s totally on fire,” Mercury commented with mild amusement.

As Team ENMY’s ship approached Atlas shores, they saw the Kingdom’s capital ablaze in the distance. The panic of its citizens and the roars of Grimm could be heard for miles out.

Many of their fellow travelers gasped upon the scene. Which was normal, considering they were Atlas soldiers returning home from the Vale campaign. But Team ENMY was removed from any such connection to the Kingdom— _save for one._

“Cinder?” Emerald asked. “What should we do?”

The Fall Maiden grimaced.

“There’s no point in Atlas falling if there’s nothing to rule afterwards.”

“Wait, so you’re _actually_ willing to—“ Yang started.

“Yes. In order for me to properly dismantle Atlas, we must first save it. The irony is not lost on me…”

Although the atmosphere was tense, there was little anyone could do until the ship landed. Until then, the gears in Cinder’s mind turned. She plotted her next moves, and devised scenario after scenario.

“We will turn this to our advantage,” she said after a time.

“What did you have in mind?” Emerald asked.

“A stage play of the highest theatrics. The grand return of the Kingdom’s rightful ruler.”

“…” Emerald caught on. “You want to make a show of it? I thought we were going to play this quiet.”

“Plans change. And what better opportunity is there to start my reputation than here?”

“Hey, yeah. Just like that stunt you pulled at Beacon!” Yang commented with fake enthusiasm.

“Hm. Indeed, there are some parallels.”

“Like a city on the brink of destruction, except instead of destroying it, you’re trying to save it.”

“Very good. I’m glad to know you’re keeping up, Yang.”

“You—!”

_“Yang. Really? Now?”_

“Oh, come on, Em! It’s not like I’m going to start a fight!..... right now, anyway.”

“Yeah? Well, whatever it is, I’m finishing it. Eyes on the prize. The city’s at least thirty miles from the harbor by the looks of it.” She turned to Cinder. “What do we do? The roads are probably blocked. Trains too. We could try to find an airship.”

“I don’t believe transportation will be a problem,” the other replied, nodding to the shore.

There, they could see headlights tearing their way through the snow. Upon closer approach, they were military-grade cargo trucks. Not just a few but almost a small army.

As the ship docked, the legion of vehicles pulled up. From the lead transport, a desperate-looking army officer jumped out with a loudspeaker.

**“I apologize that this is the state you are coming home to. But as you can see our Kingdom needs you now more than ever. Any soldiers who are willing and able, please board a transport vehicle. We have no time to lose.”**

“That was easy. Alright, time to get one of those trucks for a five-finger discount,” Emerald said, readily enough.

“Wait. We’re stealing it? They just said they were taking us to the city,” Yang argued.

“It’ll move faster without any deadweight on it. Yeah, yeah, unethical and I’m sure there are plenty of soldiers eager to die noble deaths, but hey. Truth is, if we get there even ten minutes faster, we do the work of like, a hundred of ‘em.”

“Ouch. Kinda harsh to shit on their military, right when their home is on fire.”

“We’ll save more people than they would, goody-two-shoes. That get across your skull?”

“…I guess, I’m in.”

“Like you had a choice,” Emerald scoffed. “That one,” she pointed to a truck.

Before the plank was set, Team ENMY and company vaulted off the side.

“It’s a miracle! I can walk again!” Mercury proclaimed as he jumped from his wheelchair. “And FLY!”

“Shut up and knock people off that transport!” Emerald shouted.

While the group of rogues hijacked an unsuspecting group of drivers, another team saw what happened, and dropped their jaws.

“YANG?!” Ruby gaped.

“Ruby!”

“Coco?!”

“NORA!”

Just as Team RNJR was landing on the docks, Team CFVY ran to meet them.

“Thought you kids would be on this ship. Got a ride ready for ya. City’s kind of in a pinch, so you’re gonna have to wait a little to see princess moneybags.”

“Oh, Ruby! It’s so great to see you!” Velvet leapt on top of the smaller girl.

“Guh! You too, Ve— _*guh*_!”

“Easy, Vel. Let her breathe,” Coco grabbed the scruff of her partner’s neck. “Reunions later. Shit’s on fire. Grimm’s attacking. You guys in?”

**“““Uh… Well—”””**

Team RNJR exchanged glances, not sure what to do. Though, they were on vacation, they were technically assigned a mission to proceed incognito. Not to mention, Vale was currently at war with this very Kingdom, let alone possessing any notion to save it.

“Of course, we’re in!” Ruby answered. “Right?” she turned to her other teammates.

Jaune shook his head in shame.

“Right!”

The young man remembered they were aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses first, and soldiers of Vale second. There was no way they were going to ignore innocents in distress. The only war today, was against the Grimm. And truth be told, it was something they sorely missed.

“Cool, great,” Coco went behind them and slapped their backs. “Cause that question was rhetorical.”

_“Get in the fucking truck!”_

.

* * * * *

.

Neo floored the gas pedal, and bound the vehicle towards the city. While maneuvering the stormy roads, she paid attention to her teammates discussing tragedy in the cargo bed.

“Penny, have you finished hacking the network yet?” Emerald asked.

In response, the robotic girl assembled herself from Masa’s luggage, and snapped to a salute.

[I am successfully connected to all of Atlas’s communications and electronics!]

“Finally! Well? Dish out the info.”

[Um… All of it? There’s a lot. Also, I’m not sure what dish—]

“Combat sitrep, freckles! Highlights only. Enemy analysis and troop deployment for starters.

[Roger dodger, boss lady!]

From Penny’s eyes, a hologram projected on the floor of the cargo bed for everyone’s viewing.

[There are three main species of Grimm attacking the city.

Jotunn: They are recorded ranging from four-hundred to five-hundred feet in height.]

Before them all, a large, humanoid Grimm was displayed. With only three disproportionate holes for a “face” and a gangly type of body with no neck, accompanied by its unnerving moans—the Jotunn made for a haunting kind of monster.

“As if being big wasn’t enough, they have to look like things out of a horror movie.”

[The second species is the Yule: special traits include camouflage and razor-like hide.]

A sabretooth-looking creature digitally materialized. Unlike many of its kind, this Grimm had most of its body covered in white bone, which helped it blend into its environments. The exoskeleton seemed more flexible to change for dexterity. It also broke out into blades, like furrowing its fur, while attacking.

“Near invisible porcupine tiger. Awesome.”

[The third species is identified as the Panzerborne: special traits include artillery capabilities and reinforced armor.]

At least twice the size of normal Ursai, a polar bear was projected. Like the Yule, most of its form was armored. It also appeared to be slower than its Vale counterpart, but stronger and more sturdy. That, and there was also a peculiar cannon that snapped from its spine.

An animation played out, as it shot something akin to a military shell, which upon impact, detonated a burst of shrapnel.

“A bear and a tank. What could go wrong by putting those two things together.”

[Among the attacking Grimm, these are the most notable.]

“And the Atlas side?”

[Other than the upgraded version Atlesian Knights and Paladins, the Kingdom seems to have introduced a new line of model robotics.]

Penny set aside the projections of the Grimm and opened an image of a mech the size of a Jotunn.

[The **Atlesian Archon**. They were constructed specifically to combat the Jotunn, whose size proved too massive to neutralize by normal measures.]

“They made a giant robot,” Mercury awed. “Tell me it has a drill!”

[It does.]

“YES!”

[Should I get a drill?]

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

[I will make note of it.]

 _*Ahem* “Freckles,”_ Emerald cleared her throat. “On with the show and tell.”

[Right, you are! Unfortunately, the amount of Archons constructed is not enough to match the Jotunn.]

“So, for all the airships and androids at Atlas’s disposal, they can’t take care of this Grimm assault?”

 _“A lot of their forces_ were _deployed overseas,_ ” Yang added. “It’s no wonder they’re getting overrun.”

“And for some unknown reason, the city’s Aegis System is down. Something must have happened to the Winter Maiden,” Cinder held her chin in thought.

“The Winter Maiden?”

[Accessing Cerberus Archives…

Subject: Kori Schnee

Rank: Winter Maiden

Task Assigned: Atlas Aegis System

Status: Incapacitated

Shall I read the reason?]

“For now, the reason is irrelevant. I’ll hear the report later.” Cinder scowled to herself. “The timing is too suspect. I can sense Salem’s hand at play here. Are there any signs or reports of other Kingdoms’ forces?”

[……None found.]

“Hm. Small graces. The military sortie?”

Penny materialized a live model map of Atlas. Within the mini-scaled projection, they could see the fires and arrows indicating unit locations.

[Weird. Most of the army’s units are deployed here.]

Penny marked the western district of Atlas in blue, while also highlighting a number of the Kingdom’s emblems moving in the vicinity.

[While there are Grimm there too…]

She highlighted the Grimm in red.

[There aren’t very many…]

“I thought Atlas was a military-state,” Yang tilted her neck. “How can they be this badly coordinated?”

“That is because it is no mistake,” Cinder answered, while circling a portion of the West Sector with her finger. “This is the industrialists’ residential area.”

“Of course,” Emerald spat. “They made sure to protect their rich and famous first. Let me guess, the slums are taking the worst of it?”

Penny zoomed on the North and Eastern Sectors, which indeed showed the most red arrows, indicating Grimm.

“There’s hardly any Atlas Military there…!” Yang growled.

In response, Penny rested her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

[It’s bad, but don’t you worry, Yang my friend! They aren’t completely defenseless!]

“What do you mean?”

[Reports and social media show different organizations combatting the Grimm in those sectors. Most notably identified are the White Fang and the Silbern Mafia.]

“Then, we take our fight to those sectors,” Cinder decided.

“What? But we’re coming from the south. It makes more sense we start from the closest side, loop right, and clear the Grimm to the other end,” Yang protested.

“We will deploy where we have the most impact, and that is the North and Eastern Sectors. Besides, our ‘fellow reinforcements’ from the docks are likely to take the route you suggested. We can leave the job to them. My ambitions require us elsewhere.”

“This isn’t about your ambitions!” Yang flared. “This is about saving lives— _not that I’d expect you to understand that._ It’ll take us another hour just to cross the city! I’m not willing to let more people die in that time. I’ll jump off this ride, once we pass the walls, if that’s how it has to be. _”_

“Yang!” Emerald intervened. “Cinder’s right. We can leave the South Sectors to the Atlas military. Besides, it’s better we stay as far away from them as possible. We might be on the same side now, but the second we start fighting, they’ll know we aren’t Atlas. We’ll be found out, and they might even think we were the ones who caused this.”

“No. Just taking advantage of it— _Like old times, **right?”**_

“…”

“…Guess, not much’s changed after all.”

After being taken aback, Emerald composed herself again.

“Think whatever you want, Yang. At least if we go to the other sectors, we can move however we want. They won’t care where the help comes from, even if it’s from us.”

Yang clenched her fist tightly, while shutting her eyes. It was painful to stay her hand, as well as all her self-control not to leap off the back now. But her decision would have separated her from the team, and that was not something she could afford to do.

“Fine! I get it! We just have to kick ass fast from the north and work our way around, right?”

“Yeah. That’s the plan.”

Yang stared bitterly into the snow outside. Her body still taut with anger.

“You still with us?” Emerald asked.

“Yeah,” she gritted.

_“For now, anyway.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“(Mercury, take to the skies.)”

“(Run the point, Merc.)”

The orders of both Emerald and Cinder intertwined with each other.

“Right,” the green-haired girl chuckled. “Sorry, Cinder.”

“…Mercury.”

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

“Assess the threats, relay, and then execute.”

 _“Got it, boss!”_ Mercury performed a playful salute, before dropping off the back of the truck and soaring away.

Cinder turned to the rest.

“Emerald, Neo, and I will seek and destroy the hordes of Grimm here and here,” she highlighted the back alleys on Penny’s map. “The rest will hold this imaginary line where many citizens have evacuated past.”

“You want me and Penny to do guard duty? For Grimm that might not even come our way?” Yang posed.

“In this particular, narrow urban setting, your abilities would cause unwanted destruction to our environment. Not including, possible collateral damage to civilians.”

“We won’t make mistakes.”

“I’ve observed both your styles of combat, and I must say, they lack the subtle nature needed for this particular mission.”

“Fine. Then, send us into the enemy ranks. No problem causing collateral damage if there’s nothing but enemies around us.”

“And you think it is wise to place yourself in a position where you are surrounded positionally? Not to mention, we would lose our backup if the situation should arise.”

The edge of Yang’s eye twitch with annoyance. All things considered, Cinder’s setup was technically sound. But it was a far cry from the style Team ENMY had been fond of to this point. While it was a safe and solid plan, it lacked a certain flare and daring their _other_ leader usually put into motion.

The sound of Emerald clapping, cut Yang’s thoughts short.

“We’re coming up on the Grimm. Cinder’s right.” Yang was so tired of hearing “Cinder’s right”. “Following your lead,” she nodded.

“Well, then,” Cinder grinned. “Scatter!”

At that moment, every passenger on the vehicle broke off in different directions. The truck itself was set on a collision course with a particularly gruesome Panzerborne.  

Bone crunched and bent metal rung through the streets. Enough of a spectacle to garner notice from the other Grimm, who were in the middle of harassing innocent civilians. All burning eyes turned to the new threat that presented itself.

Before they could properly react, a Yule that was about to snap a little boy between its jaws, had its head lopped off. A Panzerborne that blindly fired its cannon, had its shell deflected away from a frightened crowd. And just when a Jotunn was about to smash a family trapped in a car underfoot, a chain of explosions blew off its leg, causing it to fall sideways.

The citizens of Atlas struggled to see who had saved them. When their visions cleared, they saw the broad backs of six stoic warriors, standing between their person and the horde of Grimm reckoning.

.

* * * * *

.

While the city verged on becoming a smoldering ruin, one lone bird stalked the entrance to Cerberus Tower. He kept a close watch over the security guards’ rotation. He timed when the cameras switched viewpoints.

After months of scouting the fortress, mapping out each possible entry point, Qrow found himself nowhere closer to infiltrating the underground base.

He thought an opportunity would present itself with the Grimm’s attack. It was something he waited for, as guilty as it made him feel. But while the Kingdom burned, the defenses of the Tower stayed vigilant.

Its systems were particular sensitive towards birds as well. Weiss and Ironwood’s handiwork no doubt, considering they were well aware of his shapeshifting abilities.

Qrow needed another way in.

A distant explosion made his superior sight focus there.

The current Fall Maiden.

And if the news was correct, it was likely his niece was also with her.

…

A familiar voice echoed from the back of his mind,

_Stranger allegiances have taken shape before, Qrow._

.

* * * * *

.

From the transparent space, a four-clawed gash scraped the wall, just above a Faunus’s head. The only reason it was still attached, was because Emerald had pulled him down beforehand.

Following up, Yang let loose a devastating punch into the seemingly thin air. Impact echoed and contrary to normal senses, a vicious cat form emanated into existence, and keeled over dead.

“Who are you guys?” the Faunus asked them with an awestruck gaze.

“Team ENMY! Now, tow your ass to the safe zones!” Emerald ordered.

“Yes, ma’am!”

As the man ran off, he still kept looking back at his two saviors.

“What are you doing to them, Em? I swear, every single person we save look at us like they’re in love.”

“Near-death experiences are a powerful aphrodisiac. Doesn’t take much for my Semblance to nudge it into overdrive.”

Ever since the battle with the Spring Maiden, Emerald’s handling of her Semblance had grown by leaps and bounds. So much so, there hardly seemed a limit to how many she could affect, as well as the depth of its nature.

As the two moved into action again, new orders came in from their in-ear radios.

 _“Queen’s Gambit,”_ Cinder issued.

Maneuvering themselves in front of their leader’s position, Emerald and Mercury dove into a horde of Grimm in a two-step attack. Mercury staggered them with violent kicks. Emerald released a torrent of vicious sickling slashes. And whatever remained, Cinder engulfed in a screaming fire of hellstorm that erupted from below.

Meanwhile, Yang observed the “old team” with conflicted feelings.

_They’re a good team._

_But it’s opening up some old wounds._

Yang tore away from the scene, and catapulted herself at another Yule lunging for a defenseless citizen. She managed to pin the beast to a nearby wall, and freeing her left hand for a moment, released a short punch that blew off the Grimm’s lower jaw.

 _“You’re out of position,”_ a voice scolded her from the comms.

“Yeah! Well, I saw someone who needed help, so I went. Sorry, you lost the backup you don’t need for a split second.”

When Yang turned around, Cinder was aiming her bow right at her.

_“The next time you break formation, I will not stop my shot. There is a reason we have our assignments.”_

She shifted her sights to a distant group of Panzerbornes shelling from afar. After angling her shot higher, she released her arrow. An angry cry of black crystals drowned the enemies from afar.

Yang realized, Cinder actually had the area she was in covered. It was infuriating to admit, but the woman was correct. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time could easily result in friendly fire. And Yang would have no one to blame but herself.

…

Out of the corner of her eye, Emerald caught a group of people running into a tower with a horde of Grimm hot on their trail. Going by intuition, the civilians would run up the staircase until they reached the rooftop. Then, there would only be a dead-end.

With a rapid string of words, she reported the situation over the comms.

“Mercury. Meet them at the roof and ferry them to the adjacent building,” Cinder sent out the order.

_“A little…! Busy…!”_

Before Cinder could say another word,

“Penny! You’re on evac duty!” Emerald radioed.

[It will be my pleasure!]

“When the civs are clear, Yang—bring the house down, and all those bastards with it!”

“You got it!” Yang banged her fists together.

Just as Emerald had forecasted, the group of Atlas citizens ran onto the rooftop from the staircase. The moment they did, steel wires netted them like a group of fish, and Penny carried them to safety.

[Clear!]

At the base of the tower, Yang used her Semblance to trace the locations of the most weight-bearing columns. Her prosthetic roared with engine fire, as she knocked several pillars in quick succession.

As the building collapsed on itself, Neo appeared out in the streets with her partner at her hip.

Getting to do some hands-on action of the daredevil variety brought a subtle smile to Yang’s face. Though, it was quickly erased on Cinder’s approach.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked Emerald.

“I’m sorry. I just thought it was the best course of action.”

“I was about to bring the building down myself.”

 _“And it would’ve cost you four times the energy. Unless you have the Reaper’s Semblance too, and never told us,”_ Yang defended.

“Discarding the fact that you broke formation again, the command structure must be maintained. Having multiple orders will only lead to confusion.”

“Looks like we finally agree on something.”

After reflecting on how the battle progressed, while admitting her own faults, Yang still came to the same, inevitable conclusion.

“Emerald’s a better leader than you. Me and Penny are powerhouses, but you have us taking backseats to this fight. You don’t know how to use us— _She does._ ”

Cinder and Yang glared at each other, before shifting attention to Emerald.

_“Ms. Yang does present a valid point, this one gives her timely input. As solid as Ms. Cinder’s coordination is, data suggests Team ENMY is not functioning at previous performance specs.”_

“…Look. Maybe, we should just divide and conquer,” the girl suggested. “Yang, Penny, and Neo can run their own thing. Me, Cinder, and Merc do our own.”

“It’s not a bad suggestion, but—” Cinder started.

“It’s a _terrible_ suggestion!” Yang loudly refuted. “Our team has a standard! A standard YOU held us to, and whipped our asses if we didn’t!” She jabbed Emerald’s chest to emphasize her point. “And now, you want to settle for less? Stop screwing around!”

“Look,” Emerald replied. “It’s a new setup, so it’ll take time to work out the kinks.”

“Em! That’s complete garbage, and you know it. And I can’t believe I have to be the one to call you out on this. Team leader is _your_ job. So, DO IT!”

“I don’t know, I…” the girl continued uncertainly, while glancing to Cinder. Her boss only met her gaze with an expectant expression. Almost as if she was testing something.

“Neo, stop poking my back!”

 _“I think Yang’s right, Em,”_ Mercury rejoined the team on the ground. “You’re our shotcaller. Besides, all these different tacts and screaming over the comms is giving me some serious agita.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re only saying that cause you don’t have any responsibility.”

“Bzzt. Wrong. I’m saying this cause I’m your **partner**.”

“…”

“Now, can we get the real show on the road?”

“…Is this alright with you, Cinder?”

The woman only shrugged her shoulders.

“This is your decision. Whatever choice you make, see to it until the very end.”

_“Sounds like a yes.”_

“Shut up, Yang,” Emerald sighed aloud. “…….Cinder’s rearguard overwatch. Support all fronts from a distance and call out enemies on our six.”

Cinder nodded.

“Mercury and Penny will provide air support on the right and left. Me and Neo take the ground. Yang, you part them down the middle.”

The rest nodded in turn.

“What the hell are you waiting for, criminals! Go!”

As they broke off to their newly distributed assignments, Emerald grabbed Yang’s shoulder.

“And you… Don’t think I don’t know why you wanted off your leash. You really want to try out your new Celica.”

Yang stared back blankly for a while before snickering.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about~♪”

“Such a liar.”

“Hehe!”

Emerald couldn’t help but match Yang’s grin.

“Well, if you want to pull your weight so bad, I’ll let you do it till you’re dead tired. Start with burning the sun in the first wave of these ugly pricks.”

“You got it, boss!”

Yang’s irises blared crimson from the activation of her Semblance. At the same time, blue and yellow embers flaked from her body.

She felt Neo’s small hand pull her down into a mirror, and found herself giving in to gravity. A single Jotunn was now below her, ready to receive her strike.

Yang gave the point of her knuckles a kiss, and whispered the code to activated Ember Celica 3.0.

_I fall._

_I rise again._

She lurched down towards her target with greater acceleration.

_What lies within this fist_

_Is my life given form._

Yang drew her elbow back and channeled Aura through her shoulder.

**_I Burn._ **

The gauntlet folded its armor away from the core of the prosthetic, revealing a sleek, life-like arm made of steel underneath. The extra material coalesced into rings that rotated around Yang’s wrist with increasing velocity.

Scorching heat radiated across the golden alloy embedded in the “muscle”. The energy harnessed in Yang’s palm was the truest manifest of her Maiden’s inheritance. A comet plucked from the sky with its force borne at her full discretion.

…

Yang didn’t remember a single punch ever feel so satisfying.

…

A continuous thunder crash resounded for the whole Kingdom to hear. When onlookers turned in the direction to see what the noise was, they saw a brilliant constellation birth from a single point in the night.

The shooting stars left blazing feathers in their wake, and struck the Grimm at their weakest. Not only the single Jotunn the initial strike fell on, but so did the many that were in the near vicinity. The creatures of dark ignited from the inside out.

And even when the technique had already finished to its last effect, the glistening trails of divine construct lit the skies for a few seconds longer.

Those who beheld the spectacle—soldiers about to collapse from fatigue, civilians nearing unconsciousness from injury, those whose spirits suffered too much cold, readying themselves for surrender’s sweet release—felt a warmth bloom in their hearts and a voice, a willing, encouraging them to fight just a little bit longer.

_And a little more fiercely._

 

 

 


	58. This Will Be The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Atlas faced the brink of ruin, the Kingdom begins to recover. But there is no rest for the weary as Team RNJR joins up with Team CFVY to reach Weiss. Likewise, Cinder and Team ENMY put their own agenda into motion, starting the first steps to dismantle the very nation they helped save. And between the noise, Blake, Ilia, Adam, and Raven sneak their way into Atlas. A day of days is ready to unfold.

.

** This Will Be The Day **

**.**

_Your world needs a great defender._

_Your world’s in the way of harm._

_You want a romantic life,_

_A fairytale that’s full of charm._

_Beware that the light is fading._

_Beware if the dark returns._

_This world’s unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

_Legends scatter._

_Day and night will sever._

_Hope and peace are lost forever._

**.**

**.**

As the elevator traveled deeper and deeper into the earth, Team RNJR could hardly hide the nervousness growing in their stomachs.

“My bad about the wait time, fellas,” Coco said back at them. “It took some string pulling and forging a few Schnee signatures before I could get you guys down here. Plus, it isn’t as easy anymore without the princess’s all-powerful stamp of approval.”

“Coco…” Velvet leaned next to her.

“I know. These elevator rides bring out the worst in conversations. You’d think with all the funding that goes into this place, they’d think to put on some good elevator music.”

The two glanced to their teammates. Fox and Yatsuhashi seemed completely content with leaning their backs against the wall in total silence. In contrast, Nora was acting extremely fidgety, while Ren was failing to stop her leg from bouncing up and down. Jaune had his full attention stolen away by his scroll. Ruby kept staring all around her, as if she could see through the walls.

Coco gave a resignating sigh.

_I think this is the first time I’m actually starting to miss, moneybags._

While the long elevator ride continued, Ruby covered her mouth as she whispered to Ren.

“Hey...! What do you think?”

As he pretended to be busy with Nora, he whispered back.

“The presence is similar to the Tower of Tamonten. Although, I cannot find any trace of your Uncle’s or the ‘old one’s Aura here. It is possible any trace of the immortal has been erased in the base’s repurposing. Nonetheless, I sense a great power dwelling here.”

“Cerberus. That’s what they call it, but Weiss told me it only got its name after Hades took it over.”

“Indeed. If the texts we found at Vytal are to be believed, this facility originally held a different moniker.”

“‘The Well of Meer’…” Ruby muttered thoughtfully. “What do you think, Jaune? ……. Jaune?”

_“Huh?”_

“Whatcha lookin’ at? Oh.”

A video clip recorded a week ago, played on Jaune’s scroll. It was uploaded by a random citizen, during the recent Grimm attack. In it, they could see Team ENMY cutting through swaths of the dark creatures by the scores. And of course, Penny and Cinder were with them as well. The Fall Maiden may have cut her hair, but Team RNJR recognized her immediately.

“How can she do this, Ruby? How can Yang fight alongside her? After meeting Emerald and Mercury, I can kind of get it— _but Cinder?_ ”

“I don’t know,” Ruby frowned. “I wish I had a clear answer, but I just don’t know. The Yang I know would never do anything like this, but…”

Ruby lapsed into silence.

“…She might not be the Yang we know anymore,” Jaune finished the thought. “I don’t want to believe it, but she’s changed so much, probably a lot more than we last saw her. I wonder if there’s anything left of the person we knew.”

Ruby wanted to respond, but couldn’t find the right words.

Did Yang have her reasons? But what reasons could those be? Emerald, Mercury, and Neo, had their moral greys, but Cinder could only be described as evil.

Ruby had seen the woman murder one of their closest friends in front of her eyes. Could Yang really look past such a thing? The more she thought about it, the more the image of her sister clouded. Maybe Jaune was right. Maybe the Yang they knew was gone.

She continued watching the video, and saw a constellation bloom from the Spring Maiden’s fist.

Ruby couldn’t help but think what might happen if they meet again. Would they be able to talk? Would they fight immediately? And if they did, would she be strong enough to contend with her sister’s newfound power?

She struggled over it, but as if to blast away some of the negative thoughts, the video zoomed up on Penny gliding through the air.

Ruby didn’t know if it was really her, or if they just reconstructed some replica. But with all her heart, she wanted it to be Penny so bad that it ached. Time and experience told her to doubt her wish had come true.

Even so, she held out hope. At the same time, she decided to hold out hope for Yang as well.

And looked forward to the future where they might meet once again.

…

_*Ding*_

“For the love of—Finally!” Coco exasperated, as the elevator doors opened.

Through the halls and past at least a dozen security checks, the group arrived at the room where Weiss and Winter were kept.

Upon entering, they saw the two Schnees lying unconscious, side by side in separate beds. Sitting at the foot of the patients was Ironwood and a pair of elderly men Ruby had never seen before.

“I don’t care what projects you have going! You will dedicate every time and resource to reviving Weiss this instant!”

“It’s out of my control,” the smaller of the two replied. “The Board of Directors are prioritizing the restoration of the Aegis System. I’m not even supposed to be here right now.”

“Like I give a damn what those fools that want to take over my company want! YOU are employed by the Schnee Dust Company first and foremost, and as MY employee, you will treat my heir!”

“I am sorry about your daughter, Jacques. But for all intents and purposes, she is in no immediate danger. On the other hand, Atlas can come under attack at any moment. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.”

“Polendina! Polendina, you get back here!”

As the small lab professor walked past the group of newcomers, Jacques Schnee followed. The dense smell of alcohol lingered as the latter passed. The CEO of the S.D.C. spared Coco and her team one disgusted glance before ignoring them completely.

“Was that—”

“Yeah, short stuff. _That_ was Weiss’s oh so loving father. Don’t know what pisses me off more. The fact that he never stops blaming us for screwing up Weiss’s protection, or that he acts like we lost him a company asset instead of an actual daughter. That’s family for you, I guess,” Coco spat bitterly.

As the full group crowded into the room, Ironwood stood to address them. Appearing shabby as ever, the former general still tried to straighten his coat somewhat.

“I suppose, I shouldn’t be surprised you’ve arrived, despite all the security measures in place.”

“What are you gonna do, Headmaster? You that cold, you’re gonna throw them out?” Coco challenged.

The man observed RNJR closely before turning to Winter and Weiss.

“I will be in Professor Polendina’s lab. Please, see me when you are finished. There are some things I’d like to discuss— _with all of you.”_

With a straightened back, the man was making his way through the door, when Ruby stopped him.

“Yang… She was the one, who did that to Winter?”

“………Were you not aware?”

Ruby shook her head.

“Weiss didn’t tell me anything about it. I only heard from Coco, when we got here.”

“She was probably trying to protect you.”

“But was it really—”

“I was there, Ruby. Yang Xiao Long tried to kill Winter and myself.” Ironwood stared coldly down at her. “She may be your sister and your former teammate, but this is the truth. You must accept it.” And swept past.

The shadows around Ruby’s memory of Yang grew darker and darker.

As if to bring her out of her stupor, Jaune gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

“Come on,” he said consolingly. “Weiss is waiting.”

He would be lying if he said he was unaffected by the news. His worst thoughts of Yang were being proven truer by the minute, but it was because of that, he knew he had to keep Ruby focused. There would be time to mull things over later. For now, they would see to the main reason for their journey.

Team RNJR and CFVY circled around Weiss’s bed. Her expression was peaceful. There were no wounds to speak of, or any signs to indicate anything wrong. She truly appeared to be asleep.

“Weiss,” Ruby murmured, as she took the girl’s hand in hers.

She was always surprised by them. Callused and worn from countless hours of training. But did nothing to diminish their length and beauty.

Or the relief their coolness brought to the touch.

As Ruby pressed Weiss’s fingers against her forehead, she felt something crack inside.

From the fissuring in her chest, what once was locked away started to pour out.

“I…I need you.”

She felt release.

“I need you so badly.”

Everything Ruby had pent up, all the pain and stress she kept at bay, rushed out.

“Please, wake up, Weiss. I missed you so much.”

…

…

_“Ruby…”_

“WEISS?!”

Ruby whipped her head, and saw the girl mumbling in her sleep. Everyone around matched her shocked expression.

“I’ll be damned,” Coco gave a surprised chuckle. “True love, huh? Then again, Vel is pretty good at waking me up too.”

“Coco!”

“I know, I know, not the time. But that’s the first, she’s ever responded to anything.”

Ruby tried for a few minutes to get more out of Weiss, but her former teammate only continued to slumber. It was then, that Ironwood, Professor Polendina, and a figure in giant mech armor burst into the room.

“We heard there was a reaction!” Hades shouted through his hissing helmet.

“Um—! I didn’t really do anything. She said my name. Wait, Coco?!”

At that moment, Velvet traced a pair of pistols for her and Coco to draw on Hades.

“It seems security is laxing, if you were able to sneak some weapons through,” Ironwood commented.

“Well, you know the girl scout rules. Always be prepared—to pop off on assholes who try to kill your friends.”

“Stand down. Even if Hades was currently a threat, weapons of that caliber would do nothing against his armor.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate the quality, if I were you.”

Without paying further attention to the gunpoint standoff, Hades stood before Ruby.

The two locked eyes, and although Ruby was entirely ready to attack him barehanded if need be, he left himself completely vulnerable to anything.

“I am the one responsible for Miss Schnee’s current state. My name is Hades.”

“You… did this to Weiss…”

“Yes. You may exact your revenge as you see fit. I will oblige without resistance. I only ask one thing.”

“…”

“Kori Schnee; her cousin. If you would please see her, I will surrender myself to your wishes.”

 _“Ruby! Don’t listen to this—”_ Coco started, but Ironwood stepped between her gun and Hades.

“I know how you feel about the man, but Atlas still needs him.”

“Like I give a damn! I thought you guys arrested him after what he did, and I still thought that was too good for what he really deserves! Guess, I have the opportunity to balance the books.”

“Stand down, Coco Adel!”

“No. Fucking. Chance.” The girl snarled. “But I think you will.”

With a deft movement, Fox closed the distance and drove his elbow into the man’s lower spine. Channeling his Aura through the strike released a compound effect that brought his target crashing to the floor.

Once Ironwood was out of the way, Coco raised her arm behind Hades and planted the nose of her gun against the back of his head.

“I only require a minute,” the man said, without turning around.

“You’ve had more time than you should’ve.”

“If I am allowed to speak my piece, I will remove this helmet willingly to allow yourself a better shot.”

“Don’t need it.”

 _“Coco,”_ Ruby interrupted.

The girl with the sunglasses paused.

“You can’t be serious about hearing him out.”

“I am.”

“…”

After thinking twice, and twice more over, Coco pulled her gun back.

The whole time, Hades and Ruby never broke eye contact.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Ruby could barely keep her anger in check. “Tell me everything.”

At that, Hades explained the events leading to the present. The alliance with Salem. The original plans to capture Kori Schnee. The apples that caused their downfall. With every hiss and every word, regret dripped from each end.

When he finished, a tense silence filled the atmosphere.

“If this is Salem’s work, the likely cause must be Magical in nature,” Ren assessed. “It would explain how Atlas’s medical technology, is unable to do anything for her.”

Ruby nodded, having come to the same conclusion.

“And the Winter Maiden?” she asked. “Her cousin didn’t die?”

“No,” Hades replied. “With Ironwood and Professor Polendina’s help, we were able to rush her into stasis.”

“…”

Ruby leaned down to Weiss and brushed her bangs back. She then, planted a small kiss on her forehead.

 “Just a little longer, Weiss.”

Her eyes hummed with a silver glow.

_“I’m coming to get you.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Lying on the Northern outskirts of Atlas, was a camp of mobile trailers and weathered buildings.

The so-called living quarters were initially constructed to barebone cost efficiency. Meaning, the companies spent as little money as possible to erect four walls and a roof for their Dust miners. Many of the buildings were ramshackle. A number of them seemed to be old cargo trucks and buses that had their wheels and engines removed, then cheaply converted into more living space.

Many of the Dust mining corporations thought it better to keep their employees as close to the mines as possible, despite the dangers. It cut down on travel time and tardiness. Not to mention the control aspect.

There was little around the mines that was not company owned. The meal stalls were regulated, transport fees from the camp to the city were ridiculously high, while the other way around was practically free. And the only real authority around were the private security guards, who outnumbered the actual police fifty to two at most sites.

These were the conditions Ilia, Blake, Raven, and Adam arrived to.

“So… This is where you guys will be staying,” Ilia led them through the camp.

“These conditions are terrible…” Blake said sadly.

“Yeah, considering this is one of the better ones.”

“We know,” Adam growled. “We’ve seen them before.”

“Right. You started the branch here and left. Still, don’t let all the grime fool you. It used to be a lot worse.”

“Was it?”

“Ease off, Adam. You’ll understand what I mean soon enough.”

“Just take us where we need to go.”

As Ilia led them past a few more trailers that had been long destroyed by weather or Grimm, they came upon a large, looming structure.

“Impressive,” Raven commented.

Crashed into the mountain before them was a freighter-type airship. Designed for moving cargo, it represented the larger models of aerial transports. The outside of its hull was covered in graffiti. It also didn’t pass notice, the number of White Fang symbols and Silbern Mafia paint tags on it.

The group entered, and discovered the workers had made the ship their home. To their surprise, there was actual air conditioning, working electronics, and even some entertainment. A section of the ship had been converted into a makeshift bar with a couple of pool tables.

“Very impressive,” Raven commented again.

“Yeah. It’s something,” Ilia grinned.

“A ship this size, just happened to crash into this mountain, so close to basecamp that the company let the workers keep it.”

“…”

“Quite a string of coincidences. Is there a story there?”

“Company says the airship had a faulty Dust Reactor, and since it cost more to remove it or take it apart, they decided to just leave it. Make the best of the situation, y’know?”

“And what’s the story they tell behind closed doors?”

“That certain members of Silbern and a two-bit smuggler sabotaged an air shipment.”

Ilia gave Blake a wink.

“And these characters outfitted the interior to this extent.”

“I think they had some cash to spare. One of them in particular, actually.”

As they passed the bar, Blake saw a framed photo of various mafioso striking exaggerated poses for the camera. Among them, were Ilia and two individuals, who could only be Coco and Velvet. Taking the center, surrounded by her overexcited comrades—and the only one _not_ striking a pose—was a familiar silver-haired girl with sunglasses and a trench coat draped over her shoulders. In the background, was the burning airship they were currently on.

“No way,” Blake muttered in disbelief.

“Wanna see something weirder?” Ilia appeared beside her.

The girl ordered a drink, and immediately raised it.

“To Weiss Schnee.”

**““The Fairest of them all.””**

The room responded with raised glasses.

While there were a few that didn’t, many of the patrons seemed to beam with an air of respect.

“A Schnee,” Adam cringed. “I can’t believe one of theirs is celebrated.”

“She did a lot to improve conditions around all the mines and refineries,” Ilia reasoned. “Not just the living quarters either. Better equipment, better hours, better pay.”

“Hmph.”

“And safer working environments, especially.”

“……Our people are still being enslaved, Ilia. Having a better pickaxe doesn’t change that fact. And one daughter of a major industry won’t change the Kingdom of Atlas, or save our people.”

“And where were you, Adam?”

“What?”

“Where were you, when your precious White Fang needed your help? When they needed reining in? How many of them begged me to take them to Vacuo, cause they did something stupid, like blow up a warehouse full of Dust, on _your_ orders from across the damn world?”

“They did what they believed would help the cause.”

“Of course— ** _the cause_**! Why would the great freedom fighter of the Faunus think any different?” Ilia exclaimed with fake grandiose. And then with a darker tone, “Or care that I had to drive an airship way over the weight limit once—cause there was a workers’ riot, that caused a bunch of miners’ limbs to be blown off?”

“…”

“Wait, you might be asking, ‘why didn’t I take them to the hospital instead’? You tell me, what doctors in Atlas would treat Faunus of the White Fang that were responsible for the riot? Who, by the way, have records of being your affiliates?”

_“Ilia, that’s enough.”_

“No, Blake. He needs to hear this. Your White Fang has people _sacrificing_ themselves for your arrogant little cause. Faunus getting arrested and dropped down holes they can’t climb out of. Zealots strapping body bombs and picking fights too big for them to win. And do you think those caviar-eating scumbags at the top of the company food chain care? It doesn’t even leave a dent. I’m sure your White Fang are all proud and heroic in Mistral. But here? They’re nothing but radicals and thugs.”

“…”

“So, yeah.” Ilia ordered another drink. “To Weiss Schnee.” She knocked the drink back in one go. “She was actually changing this Kingdom.”

_“While all you could do was try to destroy it.”_

.

* * * * *

.

Ruby had long lost track of how much time passed.

The world around her dissolved and remade itself at a fickle whim. Fast-forward and rewound without rhyme or reason.

Before her was a pure-white castle.

Ruby could feel Weiss’s presence inside, but for all her efforts, she barely made a scratch in the door. She circled the estate for another entrance several times, but the door was always there, taunting her.

“I. Hate this place!”

**_“Yes. A sufficiently difficult puzzle, isn’t it?”_ **

Ruby jumped, and prepared her scythe.

 ** _“No need for that, child. I mean you no harm,_** ” Salem said to her.

The Witch then, strode up to the castle and knocked on the door. The resounding echo that followed was too loud for the small motion. It sent ripples through the land.

**_“I can understand your frustrations. Shall I lend you my assistance in recovering the girl?”_ **

“…You were the one who put her there.”

**_“No, Ruby. Hades was the one responsible for that.”_ **

“You ordered him to!”

**_“My order was completely different. The man is a liar, and is not meant to be trusted. I did not mean any harm to come to the little Snow White.”_ **

“I…I can’t trust anything you say! You’re a liar!”

**_“My dear, sweet girl. Surely, you can read the nature of my words in this place. You know I have told no lies.”_ **

What Salem said was indeed correct.

By some obscure property of the Never Realm, Ruby could sense the Witch had spoken no lies. It was a sensation she felt before, and now more than ever.

“No! You’re trying to trick me…!”

**_“Shall I open this castle, then? As a sign of good faith?”_ **

Ruby hesitated.

“……Why would you do that?”

Salem smiled with an expression of a patient parent.

**_“I want to help you, Ruby Rose. You’ve been misguided by Ozpin, and led astray into thinking I am your enemy. I am not your enemy.”_ **

Ruby shook her head, but each time was becoming harder to refuse. The more truth held in the Witch’s words, the more doubt sprouted in the girl’s perception.

“What do you want in return?”

**_“…Nothing, dear girl. I will take nothing in return for helping your friend. Only that you keep in mind the actions I took here today.”_ **

“…”

**_“So? Shall I help set your friend free?”_ **

Salem knocked on the door again, but this time, large cracks in the surface appeared. Ruby stared at the damage in shock. Her mind was racing now. All she needed to do was say, “yes”, and whatever curse Weiss was under, she would be free from immediately.

Ruby needed to speak only one word.

Just one lone word.

…

…

…

_“Ah! It’s Ruby! The one that’s been attacking the front door was Ruby!”_

_What?!_

_“Oh no. I thought it was the usual Grimm. And Salem’s with her!”_

_WHAT?!_

_“This is your chance! You can wake up!”_

_But, how do I do that?!_

_“You have to break open the door first, and let her in.”_

_How am I supposed to do that?! I can’t move!_

In the highest room of the castle, Weiss lay in a fancily decorated bed. At the same time, she argued with a voice without form.

_“You don’t have to move. You can break it open without moving!”_

_What?_

_“USE YOUR SEMBLANCE!”_

_OH!_

At that moment, a ghostly Jotunn burst from the castle like a cage that was too small for it. Rubble was sent flying in all directions, before freezing in time.

_“Hey! CAREFUL!”_

_I’m sorry! YOU WERE YELLING AT ME!_

_“Oh, right. Sorry. I got a little excited.”_

_What do I do now?!_

_“See that woman there, beside Ruby?”_

_Yes!_

_“Kick her good!!!”_

_OKAY?!_

According to Weiss’s will, the summoned Jotunn swung back its foot in preparation to punt Salem’s significantly tinier figure.

Just when the toe was about to make contact, the Witch scowled and disappeared through a portal.

“WHOA…” Ruby was dumbstruck by the appearance of the Grimm servant. She had seen Weiss’s summons before, but never something on this scale. Plus, it knocked a lot of the castle ruins near her, causing her to wonder if she should attack it or not.

_Ruby! You’re here! Thank goodness! I’m so happy!_

_“She can’t hear you. You’re sleeping.”_

_I—I knew that! I was just thinking it!_

_No, Ruby! Don’t attack! It’s me, Weiss!_

_“She can’t hear you!”_

_What do I do?!_

_“Well…”_

_What?_

_*Ahem* “Well, first of all, convince her to stop attacking your Semblance.”_

_How do I do that? The Jotunn can’t talk!_

_“You have to do something.”_

_Hrrrggg!_

“OoOoOohhhhh”

“This thing’s so creepy!” Ruby cried.

_She said I was creepy!_

_“That’s cause you’re making the Jotunn moan at her!”_

_I don’t know. Oh!_

The giant Jotunn threw up a peace sign and held it in front of Ruby.

“Two?”

_Not the number, you dope!_

_“This is getting nowhere fast…”_

_Can’t YOU talk to her?!_

_“If I could, I would have already. She doesn’t meet the right conditions.”_

_What do I do?!_

_“Hm… I guess, you could…”_

Taking the advice of the mysterious voice, Weiss commanded the Jotunn to write in very large letters on the ground: UPSTAIRS.

It took a minute, but Ruby eventually ran up the ruined castle to where the giant Grimm vigorously pointed to. There, she found Weiss asleep in her bed.

_Okay, she’s here! What’s next?_

_“…”_

_Are you still there?_

_“Yeah.”_

_What’s the next step?_

_“…”_

_…Are you playing a prank on me?_

_“Nope.”_

_HOW DO I TELL HER TO DO THAT?! NO, WAIT! WHY IS THAT THE WAY TO WAKE ME UP?!_

_“There are other ways.”_

_What are they?!_

_“They’re very advanced, and I’m sure Glynda hasn’t found the time to teach her yet. This method is the simplest.”_

_Hrrrmmm….. How do I tell her?_

_“The same way as before, write it on the ground.”_

_…..nnnnnnooooOOOOOO!!!!!_

_“Haha—" *Pft*!_

_Don’t laugh!_

_“I’m sorry. You’re right. This is very serious.”_

_…_

_“…”_

_…_

_“*Snort!*”_

_Ugghhhhh…._

In giant words on the ground, the Jotunn wrote: KISS ME.

“Wha? Um….” Ruby looked worriedly at the Grimm, then at the words, then back at the sleeping Weiss. “Kiss…you?”

The gruesome giant performed an awkward nod, which looked more like a bow since it had no neck.

“O…kay?” Ruby sighed. “The things I do for Weiss…”

_…_

_…_

_NO, YOU DOLT! KISS **ME**! NOT MY SUMMONING!_

_“This…is… the most unromantic thing…EVER. Ahahaha!”_

Even without form, Weiss could picture the owner of the voice clutching their sides.

_Don’t just laugh! HELP ME!_

After a few more minutes, and half a dozen other attempts, Weiss was able to miraculously communicate with Ruby.

The younger girl planted her lips on the sleeping princess. When she did, she instinctively channeled her Aura through the point of contact. Acting almost like a jumpstart, Weiss began to come to consciousness.

Her eyes slowly opened, as she felt Ruby’s energy course through her.

“Hi, Ruby.”

“Hey, Weiss.”

The heiress sat up, and the two shared another kiss for no reason but affection.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

They shared a dreamy gaze, while treasuring the moment, before Weiss remembered.

“Hey! You better not be watching!”

“What?”

“Sorry. Not you. The… huh? Who was that again?”

“Weiss, what are you talking about? Are you okay?”

“No. The… the one that was here. She…”

Weiss held her head and scrunched her face. She then, began looking about the roofless chamber.

“You mean, Salem?” Ruby asked.

“No. The other one…She was just here. Who was she again?”

“Weiss, we’re the only ones here.”

“Yeah, but… hm.”

“……Weiss?”

The heiress wore a sad expression, before turning to Ruby again.

“It’s fine. Let’s get out of here,” she said with a renewed smile.

“Yeah.”

Ruby knitted her fingers into the other’s hands.

_“Let’s go.”_

.

* * * * *

.

_“Can we go now?”_

“Soon, honey. You, Neo, and Mercury just wait in the car for a few more minutes. We’ll be back soon.”

“But you didn’t even crack the window open.”

“I didn’t? Oh, shit.”

 _“A little radio silence, while we concentrate?”_ Cinder’s voice came over the comms.

In the Western Sector, where the most affluent of Atlas’s high society gathered, Team ENMY and Cinder were currently commencing operations in Remnant’s largest resort and casino.

The sounds of slot machines and bright lights assaulted people’s senses on every floor. Rows of tables filled with those risking away their fortunes. The full spectrum of emotion, from ecstatic joy to crushing depression could be gleaned in every person.

And among the heavens and hells for gambling addicts, a sharp suited Mercury kept a lookout from the nearby bar. Likewise, Neo and Yang were playing around a craps table, while keeping an eye on some blast doors. Another good roll from the petite girl made everyone cheer and throw their hands in the air. In contrast to the surrounding elation, Yang could only force an awkward smile.

“If you keep cheating like that, you’ll draw attention,” she whispered through her teeth.

Neo only puffed her cheeks and threw the glass dice into the air again.

More cheers erupted from the patrons drowning on their tilted luck.

“Guys, hurry up. Neo might bankrupt this place, before you knock it over. But not before we get asked to leave.”

“We’re on it, Yang. It’s not hard to steal twenty different keycards, but it _does_ take some time.”

As a pair of young women wearing cocktail dresses passed the craps table, Yang subtly flung a card to the one wearing green.

“Nineteen.”

Neo slipped a card into the red one’s hand.

_Eighteen._

Emerald caught a card sliding across the floor from Mercury’s direction. Her partner nodded with recognition.

“Oh, my babies are growing up to be just like mommy.”

Cinder and Emerald continued to walk the casino floor.

Because the higher floors were reserved for long-time members and VIPs, the group had to “borrow” a few credentials to access them. And then, to get passed a number of redundant security measures, they had to lift a few IDs from various employees and workers. Many of the doors they needed to open required two separate keycards swiped simultaneously. As expected of a casino where countless amounts of lien were moved and inventoried, they spared no expense in their firewalls.

“Hey, do you think it’s true these games are rigged for the house?”

“They’d be stupid _not_ to be,” Emerald replied.

“I only ask, cause I don’t know what’ll happen if they try to sharp Neo back. I wish we could just blow our way through to the top floor.”

 _“We require the casino to remain intact and functioning. What good would it do to cause a scene?”_ Cinder voiced.

“That’s why I said I _wish_.”

“Your obvious, knee-jerk reaction to resort to the blunt force method never ceases to amuse.”

“And your underhanded schemes never fail to make me sick to my stomach.”

“I think you just need a stronger stomach.”

 _“We got what we need,”_ Emerald interrupted. “You guys know the drill. If you see the signal, _then_ you can wreck shop on the way up to us. Until then, be cool. We’ll probably be white noise as soon as we hit the higher levels.”

…

“I wish I could’ve went with Masa,” Mercury made an offhand complaint.

“You wanted to try infiltrating the Tower?” Yang asked back.

“Better than sitting at a bar…”

“Then, you should’ve came pretend gambling with us.”

“I hate gambling.”

Detecting the hint behind Mercury’s voice, Yang changed her tone.

“……Sounds like dad of the year stuff.”

“Yup.”

“Any other landmines I should look out for?”

“Well, at least there aren’t any prostit—Wait, never mind.”

“Heh, figures.”

“How mad would Cinder be, do you think, if we just tore this place apart without her signal?”

“I can tell you one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“If you decide to start cracking heads open, you can tell her that I cracked the first one.”

“You’re a peach.”

“What are friends for? Besides, I think the pit boss is getting a little suspicious of Neo. He’s asked our dealer to switch out the dice four times, and giving her the stink eye. She might pick the first fight before you or me.”

…

Meanwhile, after swiping the corresponding key cards and gaining access to the higher floors, Cinder and Emerald rode the elevator up the skyscraper together. Through the windows, they could see the colorful lights of the city streets below. Despite a large-scale Grimm attack not too long ago, this portion of the Kingdom had gotten back on its feet rather quickly. One of the factors, likely due to the quantity and cheapness of manual labor.

“It’s beautiful,” Emerald spoke low. Then with a sour expression, “But knowing something ugly is deep down takes a lot away from it.”

“Was that comment perhaps, directed at me?”

“What? No. No! I didn’t!”

“Relax,” Cinder caressed Emerald’s cheek. “I was only teasing.”

“…”

“I must say, you look rather alluring yourself. If I didn’t know better, I’d assume you were some seductive thief in the middle of a heist. Is there any need for your Semblance if you look like this?”

Emerald only blushed silently.

The elevator doors opened, and their expressions became immediately tense.

“Clock’s running.”

“Tick tock~♪” Cinder said with a sultry song.

The two swiped their key cards at the same time, only meant to be used by casino personnel. The doors closed and took them further up. They were now going past the gambling floors, and entering levels for employees.

It would only be a matter of time before security realized what was going on, so the two had to make the most of their timeframe.

The doors opened once more, and this was the farthest they could get by the elevator alone. The pair stepped over the threshold and walked with a quickness in their step. Several workers turned heads, but none stopped them.

_Three more floors._

“Hey! You can’t be up here!”

As a security officer approached, Emerald read his nametag and conjured a hallucination of a man they scouted beforehand.

 _“Keep your voice down, Arthur!”_ the illusion of the man’s superior officer appeared from around the corner, and moved close. “Mr. Venetus asked them to come personally. I’d rather you not call attention. Do you understand?”

“Uh! Yes, sir! But didn’t you have the day off? Also, why didn’t they go through the personal elevator?”

“Well…” the illusion leaned closer. “There was some other company heading in the other direction. And we all know how long these damn elevators take.”

The other officer nodded stiffly.

“Hey, you know that thing you asked about before?”

“You mean the day requests off?”

“Yeah. Put the paperwork through. You got the approval.”

“Seriously, sir?! Even during peak?”

“Well… yeah. Just don’t go around telling _everyone_ , alright? I know you’ve been working hard, so take the vacation.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“And another thing, Arthur.”

“Yes, sir?”

“No more attention to these fine ladies, got it? Radio ahead to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes, sir!”

 “Good man! Keep up the good work! I expect you back nice and rested after your vacation, you hear?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you so much, sir!”

The two continued on their way.

 _“Nice touch with the subtle deflect,”_ Cinder complimented. “How did you know about the time requested off?”

“Any employee at this level works harder than average, or is connected. Either way, they’re usually in constant contact with management, which means requests for different things. Not necessarily time off.”

“I’m impressed. You even convinced him to clear us to the next level.”

“You could tell he was the hardworking type, and just like any hardworking employee, they just want to be appreciated.”

“Hm. Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you?”

“Could stand to do it a little more, once in a while,” Emerald grinned.

They slid a few cards simultaneously. Passed through the next few doors.

_One more hurdle._

Situated between them and their prize was the main control office. And none other than the Head of Security along with three henchmen came out to greet them. He was a large burly man, puffing his chest out with a shiny gold badge.

At the same time, Emerald cloaked the actual Cinder from their perception, while conjuring a stand-in copy.

“You two!” the man started, before Cinder dashed up to him, and struck his neck.

As he choked, unable to speak, Emerald activated her Semblance to create a duplicate.

“Where have you been?!” the doppelganger continued where the original left off. “Mr. Venetus had an appointment for you two an hour ago. Anyway, right this way.”

“Uh, sir? Weren’t you saying you were going to arrest them?”

“I made a mistake. I just remembered Mr. Venetus was expecting them, but I forgot since they were late. The rest of you can head on back, while I escort them to the office.”

“Oh, affirmative?”

As Cinder and Emerald were being led by the imaginary Head Officer, radios crackled on the henchmen’s waists.

_“What are you guys doing?!”_

“What do you mean? The Head just gave them the greenlight.”

_“What the hell are you talking about?! We’ve got you on the camera feed! The one in the red dress knocked him out, while you guys just stood there and watched!”_

“Huh?”

But as they turned, Cinder and Emerald had already disappeared through the casino owner’s door.

The office was a grand testament to the fortune the man sitting at the desk had accumulated. Several artifacts and artworks sat like displays for a museum. Priceless relics that would rival the most prominent works in Vytal. A thick, but comfortable rug lined the floor, so luxurious, one could tell the quality through their shoes. And lining the walls were darkened fifteen-inch pieces of ballistic proof glass. While easy on the eyes, they were also capable of withstanding most any threat, Grimm or person.

“Larry?” the man behind the desk questioned. “What are you doing here? Who are they?”

Tailored in a stylish dark-blue suit that matched the highlights in his hair, was Mr. Venetus. Business titan and casino owner of Vegas.

Just when he was about to reach for a weapon, a violent force pulled on his tie like tightening a noose.

“Now, now, Mr. Venetus. There will be no need for that~” Cinder slowly decloaked from Emerald’s hallucination, while sitting on his desk. “You and I have something to discuss. A rather important matter concerning your business empire.”

“And…! Why should I talk with the likes of you…?! Will you kill me if I don’t?”

“If it comes to that.”

“I didn’t get to where I am falling for every threat tossed my way…!”

“No, I imagine not.”

There was a bang at the door, which Emerald destroyed the electronic lock to and began barricading.

“Let’s just have a nice chat first, shall we? A drink? I think you’ll need it.”

Cinder let go of the man’s tie, went to his personal drink collection, and carefully selected a certain bottle. She strutted back, placed the wine bottle with a resounding thud on the rich wooden table. And with a bit of showmanship, materialized two molten glass tumblers.

She eyed the wine’s label without really looking at it.

“ _Aschenglas._ A good vintage.” Cinder started to pour. “Now, I’m no wine connoisseur, but I do believe they stopped production before the founding of Atlas, which means this may very well be the last to survive the older Mantle Monarchy days. Cheers.”

She clinked her glass against Venetus’s.

“If so, it makes for a very special gift.”

“You think it isn’t real?”

“I’d like to hear what you think.”

The owner swirled it before taking a drink. Cinder refilled his glass.

“Tastes real,” he answered after a time.

“That’s because it is.”

“…”

“How did you receive such a fine gift again?”

“I didn’t say.”

“Regale me.”

“……It was a thank you for placing a tall shipment to a certain company.”

“And what shipment and company would that be?”

“I don’t believe there’s any reason for me to disclose that.”

Cinder grinned and made her way to the windows. She began tapping on the thick glass.

“I understand you’ve renovated recently. Even made some impressive upgrades to your own office, since the Grimm attack. Only one week later, and your casino is already up and running. A bold move reopening so quickly, and far ahead of your competition.”

“It means so much to me to have the approval of… Who, exactly?”

“Approval?” Cinder ignored his question. “Far from it. Your business acumen is something inspired, to be sure, but Mr. Venetus… You rushed repairs to your castle without doing your due diligence. And **_that_** is a very careless thing.”

“…”

“A high-volume shipment, ordered on quick demand, at a price that simply can’t be beat.”

“…?”

“Sound familiar?”

The casino owner’s increasing unnerve was apparent.

“Now, what was that order again? Ah, yes. It was an order for quality reinforced glass, wasn’t it?” A fire lit behind Cinder’s words. “Provided and supplied, by a company called, **Halftone Rime**.”

She emphasized each syllable, as she scorched the letters into the desk with her nail.

“How do you—”

Cinder snapped her fingers, and the glass tumblers exploded with intense sharpness and heat.

Sweat gathered on Venetus’s brow, as truth began to don on him. He could hear the blood pumping through his body, as he stared at his hand embedded with crystalline shards.

“I simply must thank you for your patronage, Mr. Venetus. Gathering from what I’ve observed, you’ve put our glass to good use. It seems all the previously shattered windows panels have been replaced with our wares. You’ve also used our special ordered grade material to layer your own.”

At her words, the windows around them screamed with heat. The volume increasing as Cinder raised her hand like a conductor, before swiftly bringing it down to kill the music. Her eyes stoked with the light of the Fall Maiden.

“W-w-w-w-who are you?!” the owner could only stutter.

Cinder released an almost child-like laughter, as she waved her hands over the burn marks she made on the desk before.

The words: Halftone Rime, rearranged themselves into,

**_Heir of Mantle._ **

With burning letters.

“This is a very fine establishment, Venetus. I can appreciate how much time and effort went into building such a castle.”

“What do you want?!”

“I know a life’s work when I see it. But a moment’s weakness is all it takes to destroy everything one has built.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”

“Isn’t it obvious, by now?”

The owner broke out into a colder sweat, if that was possible.

“Relax,” Cinder conjured two more tumbler glasses, and poured for both of them. “I would never dream of putting you out of employment. On the contrary, I’d like to hire you to run this business you’ve done for so long, in the manner as per usual. It’s the reason we kept the impact of our visit to such a minimum.”

She clinked the tumblers just like she had done before.

“Except this casino is mine now, as well as your company assets,” Cinder snickered. “Drink up, Venetus.”

_“I think you need it.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“You sure you don’t need it?”

“I’m fine, Ruby.”

“But you should have something! You just woke up!” the girl urged, trying to shove crackers in the other’s mouth.

“Now, that you mention it, I wonder when was the last time I had a real meal,” Weiss said curiously, immediately followed by her stomach growling.

“See?!”

_“Ruby’s right, Weiss. You should have something to eat. It’ll go a long way to rebuilding your strength again.”_

“…”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just hardly recognized it was you, who said that.”

“What?!” Jaune cried.

“I’ve never heard you give such sound advice before. Oh, don’t be upset. It was a compliment. But seeing how you’re acting now, I can see you really haven’t changed much.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“I’m not quite sure yet. But you should have really done something about that confidence problem by now.”

“Yeah…Guess the ice queen hasn’t changed much either.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

At that moment, Team RNJR, Team CFVY, and Weiss reached Cerberus Tower’s exit.

“You sure you don’t want to stay another night?” Jaune asked.

“I’m just fine, thank you. The fact that I have an appetite means I’m healthy!”

 _“Princess is right about that,”_ Cinder joined. “Plus, I doubt you want to stick around that hole anyway. Your dad was about to show up. Hades kept asking Ruby to revive Kori, even though it didn’t work. That weird professor keeps asking to study a ‘silver eyed warrior’. And let’s not forget that bomb Ironwood dropped on you.”

“…Yes, Coco. Thank you very much. I’d almost forgotten,” Weiss sighed sarcastically.

With a deep breath, she felt the cold night air fill her lungs. She thought the stars looked brighter than usual. Maybe due to her prolonged slumber, the girl felt more alive than recent memory.

_*Hakchoo*_

She turned to Ruby, who had just sneezed.

_Oh, that’s why._

Weiss took out a handkerchief and wiped Ruby’s nose.

“Coco?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for everything. You did really great.”

“……..If you’re _really_ grateful, you could totally just pay me with a sack of money right now.”

_“Coco!”_

“Easy, Vel. She knows I’m kidding. No, but seriously, we’ve been working on our own dime and—”

_“COCO!”_

“Proper remunerations will be prepared,” Weiss rolled her eyes. “On another topic, what happened, while I was asleep? I know about some things, but what happened with Silbern and the White Fang? Also, what’s the condition of Atlas and the Board of Directors?”

Her stomach growled again.

_“……We can go over the details later, but I think priority goes to filling that belly.”_

_*Ahem*_

Weiss cleared her throat.

_“It just so happens I know the perfect place.”_

.

* * * * *

.

 _“I know a place that serves snow crab…”_ Ilia answered Raven, whose eyes brightened slightly. “The menu can be pretty pricey, though. But the cook and the flavor are as legit as it gets.”

“Let’s go.”

“Your treat?”

“Didn’t we just pay you a small fortune to smuggle us into the country?”

“No, no you didn’t.”

“Cheeky brat. Fine.”

“Yes! Free meal!”

“Where is this place exactly?”

“It’s near the center of the city. The only place not too far from the slums or too close to the rich.”

_“I don’t know…”_

Ilia and Raven stared back at Blake.

“What’s eating you?” “What are you talking about?”

“Adam seems a bit depressed. I think we’ll both just stay at the camp. Get a lay of the land regarding the White Fang and this, Silbern Mafia situation. You two can enjoy yourselves without us.”

“…” “…”

“Ilia. What kind of tuna would be served at the place you’re taking us?”

“Oh, the best stuff—fresh from the water and onto your plate, fresh. Wait, Blake. Didn’t you have a thing for tuna?”

“A shame you’re not coming with us.”

“Tsk. Big shame…”

Blake’s pupils shrunk until they were the thinnest black slits. Her curiosity, attention, and desires were obviously piqued.

“…”

“…”

“…Just drag the pup with us,” Raven groaned.

 _“Let me go get him!”_ Blake replied immediately.

_“Wait for us!”_

.

* * * * *

.

 _“Wait up._ **How** much cash flows through that casino on a daily basis?” Yang’s expression skewed with disbelief.

“Enough,” Cinder answered. “Well enough to suit my ambitions.”

After the group’s “hostile” takeover of Casino Vegas, they left the gambler’s haven, more for Mercury’s benefit than anything else. Also because of a small incident on the floor, involving a certain petite psycho stabbing a cheating table dealer.

“Okay, I feel like I have to ask. What _exactly_ are you going to do with all that coin?”

“Why, Yang—after spending so much quality time together, what do you _think_ I will do with my newly acquired fortune?”

“I dunno. Some part of a weird scheme to take over Atlas? Own their majority stocks. Maybe, _bribe_ the Kingdom into being ruled by you.”

“Huh. An insightful guess, considering you were joking.”

“Serious?”

“Listen closely, Yang. The lifeblood of Atlas is its treasury, or more accurately, it’s economy. _Not_ the military, as many would have you believe. And sometimes, what defeats the most formidable of foes is not their weaknesses— ** _but their strengths_** _.”_

In the wake of Cinder’s sinister smile, the ENMY went silent.

That is, until Mercury’s stomach let out a loud growl.

“I’m hungry.”

 _“Samesies~_ _♪_ _”_ Yang agreed.

“Hm,” Cinder pondered. “I do remember a fine dining place. It should still be operating.”

“Ugh. A place Cinder is recommending, huh?”

“You truly despise everything about me, don’t you?”

“Nah. Not _everything.”_

“…”

“…”

“…” Cinder sighed. “Very well. What aspect of me can you stan—”

“Just kidding,” Yang grinned like a troll.

_“I hate everything about you.”_

.

* * * * *

.

“Ugh. I hate how crowded this place is,” Coco complained.

“It can’t be helped…!” Weiss said, while being bumped around by the walls of bodies. “This is Atlas’s main road. All the best restaurants and shops are on this strip.”

“Really fighting the urge to start waving my gun here.”

“Just stay together. Ruby! Don’t let go of my hand!”

_“I’m trying, Weiss~!”_

.

* * * * *

.

“You know, if you wanted to signal the Mistral Armada to attack, now would be good,” Ilia struggled. “Or do that evil teleporting trick? I don’t have the moral high ground to say no to some evil teleporting.”

“You can thank Atlas technology that Blake or I can’t do that,” Raven replied.

“Great.” _*Oomph*_ “Blake, you should hold my… Blake?”

Their group sandwiched together at the edge of the sidewalk, while they waited for the light to signal it safe to cross the street.

.

* * * * *

.

_*Beep beep beep beep…*_

“See, if we took Penny with us, she could probably hack that stupid light to let us cross faster.”

“How hungry are you, Merc?”

“I’m getting there…! Like, serious hangry pangs, Em. And you know what I’m like when I’m hangry.”

_“You know what I get when that happens? I call them,_ **Yangry pangs!** _Ey?”_

**““Yang…””**

Even Neo and Cinder showed exaggerated disproval for Yang’s pun.

.

* * * * *

.

As the cars of Atlas’s busiest roads slowed to a stop, the street lights above switched. Pedestrians waiting on the curb rushed into the intersection all at once, like a flood gate being released.

In the rapid shuffling of feet and bodies, certain individuals found themselves separated from their respective groups.

_“Uh, Weiss. I think we lost them.”_

_“Of course, we did…”_

_“Ilia? Raven?”_

_“Oh, come on. That pun’s clever. Guys? Guys?”_

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

As the faceless tide of pedestrians moved through like a river—four figures stood stock still in contrast to that.

Not a single muscle or millimeter of motion between them, as they stared at one another.

Signals from the streetlights, the crowd’s footsteps, the engine roars of cars—everything seemed so far away at that moment.

For the first time in so long, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang met.

_A fated reunion of Team RWBY._

 

 

 


	59. Time To Say Goodbye (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time, differences, and even growths have a way of testing the deepest of friendships. Some things never change--and some things will never be the same. Team RWBY meet each other again for the first time since Beacon fell.

.

** Time to Say Goodbye (Part One) **

.

_Now it’s time to say goodbye_

_To the things we loved_

_And the innocence of youth._

.

.

_“Ruby? Weiss?”_

_“Blaaaake?”_

_“Yang! Seriously, I need to get one of those leashes for kids.”_

At the crossroads of Atlas’s center streets, the four members of Team RWBY froze at the sight of each other. While the surprise of their sudden reunion had them dazed, the groups they accidentally separated from arrived.

Pedestrian traffic lessened somewhat. Four different “factions” of people joined the members of RWBY in their momentary shock— _but not for long._

“This looks dicey…” Emerald tensed.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Mercury agreed.

“Cinder Fall…!” Jaune gritted through his teeth.

“Yang…” Raven whispered.

“Hey, kiddos! Best three out of five?” Coco smirked at Emerald.

“Not even a little bit interested,” the other refused.

All of them palmed the handle of their respective weapons, fingers tapping the side of their triggers. Eyes darted to every other person, reacting to each little motion with intensity. Under normal circumstances, they wouldn’t hesitate to start fighting, but nothing about the situation was normal.

Amidst the immensely hostile environment, only the four standing at the front of each group did not ready to fight.

“Stop,” Weiss gave voice to their reservations. “We are _not_ about to turn this place into a battleground. Not while all these innocent people are here.”

“She’s right, guys. Let’s just calm down, okay?” Ruby pleaded with Team CFVY and RNJR behind her.

Blake also turned to Ilia, Raven, and Adam.

“We shouldn’t fight them. This isn’t the time or the place.”

_“Blake. If we end them now, there’s no telling how much we save—”_

“Adam! If you attack them right now, I swear, I’ll fight you this instant.”

“A nice sentiment,” Raven interrupted. “But while the Schnee heiress has control over her little posse, and we have no reason to pose threats ourselves,” she narrowed her brow. “Those dangerous-looking delinquents over there might not be so inclined.”

Blake followed the woman’s line of sight to Yang and her group, who showed no signs of backing down.

_“Yang.”_

To many of their surprise, it was Weiss who spoke with an amical tone.

“Could you ask your people not to do anything reckless?”

“Don’t need to,” Yang replied shortly.

“Just waiting for you guys to calm it first, ice queen~” Emerald grinned, while visibly ungrasping the grip on her guns. “Can’t say the same about blondie over there, though.”

Unsurprisingly, a lot of their attentions fell on Jaune, who did not lax the hold on his sword.

“Yang…!” he growled.

“Jaune.”

“Was what you told me back at Patch a lie?”

“You know I mean everything I say. And I wouldn’t lie about the serious stuff.”

“Then, why?!”

The girl went silent, as she fought the urge to answer the question in full.

“……I’ve got reasons.”

“What reasons could those be? What could they POSSIBLY be?!”

She sighed.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told ya, buddy.”

 _“ **You’re**_ Yang?” Ilia mugged at her up and down, with a hand on her hip. “I expected more.”

“More, what? And that’s some intense secondhand hate you’re slinging my way. Guess my mom and Blake didn’t have anything nice to say about me?”

 _“Now, you know how I feel,”_ Cinder commented.

“Definitely, not the same thing.”

“Yeah. It’s all firsthand here!” Jaune shouted.

_“……….Remind me who you were again?”_

“Grr…!”

“ **Ice it,** Cinder,” Yang threw her a begrudging glare. “We both know whose side I take, if you flip the fight switch on this.”

“I wonder about that.”

“ ** _Enough.”_** Raven stepped past Blake into the center of the brewing storm. “Seeing as I’m the only real adult here, let me suggest that all parties turn around right now, and start walking back the way we came.”

“Raven is correct,” Cinder met her at the center, face to face. “Coincidence brought us together, but we would do well not to indulge her joke any further.” She flashed Raven a flirtatious smile. “No matter how much we may want to.”

“Bad habit giving in to temptations.”

“So, I’ve been told. Doesn’t stop the impulse from taking every now and then.”

The two shared a long gaze, before Raven turned on her heel. Cinder did the same, and walked towards her group.

At their leads, two of the factions followed their departure. It took some ushering from Nora and Ren, but they were able to convince Jaune to move as well.

But as the various collection of teams dispersed, four figures stood rooted to the streets.

“Yang?” Emerald questioned the girl still staring at her former teammates.

“……You guys can head back without me,” she called over her shoulder. “Hey, Weiss! You gotta know the best place to grab a bite, right? I’m starving!”

The heiress puffed out her chest. _“Of course,”_ she said snootily. “I **am** a proud citizen of Atlas, after all.”

“Eh, what does that have to do with anything?”

“It means, just follow me,” Weiss rolled her eyes, and began moving in a direction.

“Just checking, but tell me it’s not some fancy schmants shindig,” Yang matched her stride.

“And what are you implying, exactly?”

“I’m **implying** , if there’s a dress code, or some stupid etiquette I have to follow, I’m bailing. Sorry, but I left all my pretentiousness back at home.”

“Just mind your basic manners.”

“Can do~♪”

The two paused in their walk, and turned around.

“What are you just standing around for?” “You guys coming, or what?”

**““Uh.””**

Ruby and Blake exchanged looks uncertainly, before deciding to follow.

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_“Hmmm….”_

Peering through her binoculars, from the windows of a business studio they broke into, Masa Moon observed the Tower of Cerberus from a distance. In her accompaniment, was Penny, who provided protection in the case she ever needed it.

Although most of Cerberus’s architecture laid below ground level, what stood above was nothing to turn their noses at either. As the “sole” entrance to the facility, the gates were well-enforced. Whatever primary defenses the original tower possessed, was further layered by Hades’ and Professor Polendina’s efforts.

Masa didn’t understand how annoyingly fool-proof it was, until she was the one trying to break in from the other side.

As she noticed another aspect of the military base built right on top of the underground stronghold, the digital pen in her left hand drew adjustments to the projection floating on her left.

“Penny. This one must ask again, if any progress has been made in breaching the system’s defenses.”

[Nope. It seems father has performed a full overhaul of the Tower’s encryptions. I’m pretty sure it’s because he saw me flying around the city!]

“A logical conclusion. Do you want to meet your father?”

[Oh, yes. That would be stupendous!]

“The moment of reunions will transpire in due time. By this one’s calculations, it should be—”

[Alert! Motion tracking indicates single approaching entity. Nature: Unknown. Recalculating.]

“Belay that process, Penny. Continue analyzing the Tower. This one knows the identity of our guest,” Masa moved from the window sill.

When she was within five feet of the door, a short knock came. The weapon tech opened it without much precaution.

Before her, looming over Masa’s height, was the figure of Qrow Branwen.

[Target matches registered subject in enemy databanks. Permission to engage.]

“Denied,” Masa answered, and turned back to the guest. “What is the reason for your visit Qrow, or is this one addressing the foolish old one—who may very well be the same person by now?”

The scraggly man gave her an annoyed grunt.

_“I need to talk to them, Maz. Enemy of an enemy, and all that.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“This is… odd.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes… it is, Weiss.”

“……Okay, it is a _little_ embarrassing.”

Sitting at the corner of a restaurant, Team RWBY’s table was completely covered with platefuls of seafood cuisine and drinks of all beverages. Besides the grand, all you can eat feast, if there was anything Blake found strange about their situation—it was that all of the orders were free and paid for, sent over by the other guests of the restaurant.

As soon as the four entered the establishment, random citizens of Atlas instantly recognized at least two of the party for exactly who they were. Especially a table populated by members of the Silbern Mafia.

“Is it really okay to take this?” Blake asked warily.

_“Orf mourf it ish!”_

“Yang, please chew your food,” Weiss scolded.

Yang swallowed her mouthful and thumped her chest cheerfully.

“Of course, it is! Plus, it’d be rude to turn them down! Just accept the offer!”

 _“Yeah, boss!”_ a few mafioso members egged on from the other table. “We have to celebrate your recovery! The girl from Team ENMY’s got the right idea! By the way, you saved my brother last week! Anything you want, it’s on my tab!”

“Eyyy!” Yang shot them a finger gun and a wink. They toasted a frothing glass and drained it to the bottom. _“Pah!”_ she let out a satisfied sigh, while wiping her lips. “Another round, owner!”

The chef from the service window nodded.

Suspicious of something, Ruby snatched Yang’s glass and gave it a sniff. Her face immediately reeled back from the familiar smell.

“Yang! This is beer! How are you ordering this?!”

“Hm? With this?” she held out a fake ID for her little sister to examine.

“……Who’s Bang Jiao Bong?!”

“Emerald’s usually good at making up names, but if she doesn’t care, they end up not making any sense at all.”

“Age: 20? Kingdom of Origin: Vale. _OFFICIALLY LICENSED HUNTRESS?!”_

“Well, yeah. I mean, to fill the best jobs, it’s better to have Huntress-level credentials. I didn’t realize it before, but the reward rates for students-in-training is just plain cruel.”

“How did you get this?!”

“Emerald and Junior know a few good forgers.”

“Can I get one?!”

 _“Ruby! No! Do not be a bad influence for your sister!”_ Weiss reprised Yang.

“Psh! Like you’re one to talk— _lady crime boss._ Shshsh!” the girl let out a hissing chuckle.

“This and _that_ are completely separate issues! Besides, I object to being defined as a ‘crime’ boss. I, Weiss Schnee, have committed no crimes. All actions taken have been to the pure betterment of my Kingdom’s citizens!”

 ** _““To Weiss Schnee! Fairest of them all!!””_** the room cheered in chorus.

“Honestly, how wasted are all of you?! And that’s enough about me. Blake, we lost contact with you until now. What’s happened since we last spoke?”

“Um, a lot of things, really.” Blake ate her sashimi without noise, but with frightening speed. “Yeah, a lot of things.”

 _“I see you’re with Adam again…”_ Yang stared over her freshly brought mug.

“Um! Yes, but you see—”

“It’s fine. I’m over it already. Really.”

“Really?”

“No.” She paused for a moment, before taking a long sip. “But I can’t say anything about it. Not with the company I’m keeping these days.”

“OH!” Ruby piped up. “THAT REMINDS ME! Is… is the orange-haired girl with you… Is it really her?”

Yang’s cheeks reddened with a genuinely warm smile.

“It’s Penny, Ruby. She’s busy right now, but as soon as we meet up again, I’ll let her know you’re in town. I’ll bet she can’t wait to see you.”

“……. Thank goodness,” Ruby shuddered. “That’s so great.”

With her real arm, Yang roped her sister’s shoulders in for an embrace.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

After taking some time to let the good news settle between them, they resumed.

“But, how?”

“Masa rebuilt her. I think she mentioned something about recovering Penny’s hard drive and gradually restoring her. I dunno.”

“Wait, MASA?!”

“Yeah. That’s another story there. I think it was on the news, but our team basically broke into Signal Academy to rescue her.”

 _“I believe the news said you_ **kidnapped** _her,”_ Weiss crossed her arms disapprovingly.

“Kidnapping, rescuing. If you really think about it, there’s not much of a difference between.”

“There’s a clear difference! Hmph, your roguish antics have only grown more extreme since we last met.”

“Hey, no high ground for you, _mob boss_. From what I’ve heard in the underground, you actually have a larger rap sheet than I do. Even if you use the crusading revolutionary excuse.”

“I don’t—Like I said previously; that is neither here nor there!”

“What, like it wasn’t you who orchestrated the fall of—what is it now— ten fortune five hundred companies?”

 _“Twelve from what I heard. Not including the S.D.C.’s takeover of several refineries, and placing them under better management,”_ Blake giggled. “And crashing a number of airships to provide better live-in residencies for workers.”

“Oh, not you too. I can’t believe two of our team’s worst troublemakers are trying to lecture _me_.”

“I’m not trying to lecture you. I’m proud of you, Weiss…”

“…Oh.”

“When I heard all the stories—all the things you’ve accomplished, I could hardly believe it. But at the same time, I knew it could only be you. I thought: Only the Weiss I know, who can be so stringent at times, could go to such outrageous lengths to do what’s right. A girl with strong principles, who did good by people. Someone I was proud to be friends with.”

“…’Was’?”

“Well, I didn’t know if after everything you would still consider me—"

At that moment, all three at the table frowned at Blake with an accusing expression.

“Am,” Blake corrected. “Someone I _am_ proud to be friends with.”

The three sank back in their chairs, as if to say, “that’s right”.

 _“So, what’s the deal with that Ilia girl?”_ Yang asked. “She’s got it in for me, cause why?”

“I think she was being overprotective. We’re childhood friends, and she heard about our fight.”

“‘Overprotective’. Right. More like, overly jealous.”

Blake blushed slightly at that.

“Yup. There’s a story there,” Yang chuckled. “Romance…”

 _“Oh! Oh! Speaking of romances!”_ Ruby piped up. “Did anyone else get an icky feeling between Raven and Cinder?”

“You mean, how they were undressing each other with their eyes?” Blake added offhand.

“Yeah, that!”

 _“Come here, you!!”_ Yang pinched the sides of Ruby’s cheeks and stretched them out. “I was trying REALLY hard not to think about that!!!”

“Ish that why you’re working wish Cinder? Cause sheesh your shtep mom!”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!”

“Do yoush shthink they did naughty thin—AH!!”

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?! Don’t think I forgot how things went down the last time we saw each other, Ruby! I’ll get my revenge!”

“Br-bring it on!” Ruby started pulling on Yang’s face in return.

As the two siblings had their rematch, Weiss and Blake only watched on.

For the rest of their meal, Team RWBY ate and talked about their own separate adventures or misadventures. They laughed and they poked fun. They reminisced and they celebrated.

As the reunion continued, a news report was read from the TV in the upper corner of the restaurant.

Lisa Lavender appeared on the screen with an image of Vytal in the background.

**_“That does it for the report on the increasing threat of Grimm. In other news, two days remain until the scheduled peace summit, where the Four Kingdoms’ leaders will meet and discuss the direction of the war. Many sources and key speakers have cited…”_ **

As Team RWBY stared up at the screen, different thoughts plagued their minds.

“That’s right,” Ruby started. “Instead of the Vytal Festival, the Kingdoms are having a peace summit. Do you think they’ll decide to end the war?”

“Doubt it,” Yang frowned, as she drained another mug. “Probably just an opportunity to reissue terms of surrender and get a feel for the other Kingdoms’ conditionings.”

“Or establish a possible alliance,” Weiss added grimly.

 _“That_ would be bad.”

On that note, Weiss and Yang turned to Blake, the one of their group who was fighting on Mistral’s side.

“…I have no comment.”

 _“Wait, what? What are you guys talking about?”_ Ruby asked.

“Really, Ruby. You need to pay more attention to the war’s geopolitical landscape,” Weiss lectured.

“Geo-wha? And I’ve been too busy practicing my powers and researching the Four Maidens, and the Towe—” she covered her mouth.

 _“…….Riiiight.”_ Yang’s lips pulled into a knowing grin, before twisting bitterly. “Basically, if Mistral persuades Vale into forming an alliance, we’re screwed. It’ll almost guarantee their victory in the war.”

Weiss nodded to that.

“No chance Atlas will strike an agreement with Vale first?”

“Not with the way the Board of Directors are now,” the resident of Atlas grimaced. “They’re too stubborn and too shortsighted to see the possible implications of not forming an allegiance with Vale. It won’t happen unless they are given significantly favorable terms—which is impossible. Not to mention Mistral will definitely offer a far fairer treaty, if that _is_ their intent.”

The two turned to Blake again, but the Faunus only continued to eat like she hadn’t heard them. Seeing they weren’t going to get anything out of her, Yang continued their discussion.

“Mistral’s really taking the reins on the war.”

“And our Kingdom, which was a heavy favorite to win, now stands with its back against the wall.”

“Vale’s been in an exhausting war of attrition for some time now—with no viable way of winning.”

“They’ve been driven into a corner. If they’re offered even the slightest form of salvation…”

Yang and Weiss sighed simultaneously. Meanwhile, Blake darted awkward looks between them. It was only Ruby, who was still trying to think things through.

“But if Mistral and Vale form an alliance, wouldn’t Vacuo… Oh,” her eyes rounded with realization.

“That is correct,” Weiss confirmed Ruby’s thoughts. “Previously, none of the Kingdoms wanted to forge an alliance due to the unpredictable nature of Vacuo. Many of the leaders thought if an allegiance was made, Vacuo was likely to side with their opponent. But in this case…”

“Instead of anyone else, they’d have to get in bed with Atlas,” Yang shrugged. “The wildcard of this war isn’t a wildcard anymore if you can predict what they’ll do. And of course, there’s the obvious problem of the bad blood between Vacuo and Atlas.”

“The original Atlas Association was responsible for the Crusades launched against the Vacuo Kingdom,” Blake elaborated. “Calling it bad blood would be putting things lightly.”

“So, that’s why the war might be over if Mistral and Vale joined together…” Ruby revealed a conflicted frown. On one hand, it meant Mistral would rule Remnant, but on the other, it also meant less lives would be lost in a prolonged conflict.

“An almost guaranteed checkmate,” Weiss finished. “Well, it might not be the worst outcome from my standpoint. I was never in support for the war campaign anyway. And if Mistral helps bring the same equality to Atlas as I’ve heard it has in its own Kingdom, I can hardly argue. Although I have to admit, it’s not ideal to have change come from invaders.”

“Um!” Blake stood abruptly. “I’ll speak up for you! I’ll tell Raven and the Mistral leadership to include you in all their talks. I refuse to let the good you’ve done go to waste. You should be the intermediary, when—”

“My Kingdom faces the unstoppable might of yours?” Weiss showed a kind of sad smile.

“Weiss.”

“I know. I’m sorry, but I don’t want to talk like Atlas’s defeat is a foregone conclusion,” she sighed. “But if that time ever comes, I will appreciate your help.”

“Of course. I’ll do anything.”

The two shared a look of understanding. As Ruby watched the scene unfold, she couldn’t help but notice Yang didn’t seem as responsive to the positive outlook.

“Yang?”

Her sister only gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Meh. I never had a stake in the war to begin with. It doesn’t change what I’m going to do anyway. Just makes it a little harder…”

“What are you trying to do?”

“………I’m going to end Salem. And it doesn’t matter if she’s the great god of Remnant by the time I do it. That’s all.”

Yang’s statement caught Blake’s attention.

“Is that truly necessary?”

“Yeah. She goes down. No compromise in that. You’ve mentioned what she’s done for you, and how she’s improved Mistral. That’s great and all, but it doesn’t change my mind.”

“Yang, it’s not like I completely trust her, but—”

“Let’s not do this, Blake. We’re not kids anymore. Let’s not try to convince each other who’s right or wrong, or anything. We’ve all made our choices, found our own principles and beliefs. We’re walking down paths decided by ourselves…… _without each other_. I want to respect that.”

Blake gazed sadly at her before taking a deep breath.

“I want to too.”

 _“ALRIGHT! That’s enough doom and gloom!”_ Ruby burst out. “It’s been so long since we’ve all been together in the same place. Let’s enjoy it till the end.”

Her teammates stared at her for a moment. Then, they ended up smiling at the incorrigibleness of their leader.

Seeing her team unified again, Ruby stood on her chair.

“Now, that we’ve finished eating—Team RWBY! It’s time to move out!” she declared.

As the four filed out of the restaurant into the refreshing night air, a cold breeze made them bunch closer together.

“Welp! That’s the most I ate in a while. Got calories to burn, ladies. Where to next?” Yang posed the question.

“Mmmm… What does our illustrious leader have to say?” Weiss joked, only to have it turned on her when Ruby pointed to her scroll, fully preparing their next activity.

The other three leaned down to read the screen at the same time.

“Really?” Blake asked, trying to hide the slight happiness in her voice.

“How very like you,” Weiss commented.

“Totally down for that,” Yang banged her fists together.

With a prideful enthusiasm, Ruby announced,

**_“As commemoration of Team RWBY’s reunion,_ **

**_We’re going on a mission!”_ **

.

.

.

** NOTE **

Part 1, cause bad timing leads to not doing final revisions on time. Part 2 **_*should*_** be released tomorrow, if not the next day.

(Edited)

Ooookay. I knew this was gonna happen. I learned nothing from the Qrow's dead fiasco(i.e. that time I ended a chapter with Yang killing Qrow and readers thought he was really dead.) Yeah. That's why I plan on releasing part 2 earlier than a week, even though they're technically separate chapters. It was originally supposed to be a double chapter release, but I forgot, plus bad timing of life.

I don't really wanna give even the slightest bit of spoilers away. But as this kind of thing happened before, let me say now, if I write something that seems very very wrong, it's probably on purpose. 

_See you guys sooner than a week._


	60. Time To Say Goodbye (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY reunites for the first time since the Fall of Beacon. While some things never chance--so much more will never be the same.

.

** Time To Say Goodbye (Part Two) **

.

_How the time seemed to fly_

_From our carefree lives_

_And the solitude and peace we always knew._

.

.

“Ruby, how did you get us approval for this mission?”

“Whatever do you mean, Weiss?”

“ **I mean,** how did the Administration of Huntsmen  & Huntresses ever allow a previously inactive team of _students_ to accept this mission?”

In the white wildlands, far on the outskirts of the Atlas Kingdom, Team RWBY watched as an entire herd of Grimm stampeded its way through the snow. Misty frost kicked up in the wake of the rampaging army of dark creatures. The countless glowing eyes within the cloud of violent malcontent would intimidate most Huntresses.

Then again, Team RWBY were not most Huntresses.

“Uh, if it wasn’t at this level, there’d be no challenge to it,” Yang commented.

“It is rather fitting for our skill-level,” Blake further reinforced.

“THAT is not what I was talking about!” Weiss scolded them all, making them flinch. “I am well-aware that we’ve grown to be exceptionally capable warriors and Huntresses. What I _am_ asking is how we, a team of students, were approved for what is obviously an S-Class mission!”

**““…””**

With that question in mind, they turned to their leader.

 _“I……_ might have borrowed Yang’s fake Huntress ID number to register us for this mission,” she smiled innocently.

“RUBY!”

“What?! Come on, Weiss. If we used our old team registry, we would’ve gotten a quest to eliminate only one of these.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Kind of feels like the point,” she quietly murmured.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing!”

 _“Weiss just thinks she won’t be able to keep up,”_ Yang goaded.

“….Excuse me.”

“I mean, while the rest of us have been fighting wars, taking on assassins, defeating Maidens, etc. etc. The ice queen was enjoying her precious nap.”

“…”

“Most kills gets to order one thing from each member?”

“You’re. On.… However, I’d still like to register my disapproval over taking on this mission illegitimat—”

 ** _“NO MAIDEN POWERS!”_** Ruby shouted, as she took an early head start. Jumping over the hill, she darted towards the horde of Grimm.

 _“No evil Salem magic!”_ Yang yelled, as she trailed after Ruby.

“No silver-eyed warrior abilities should be allowed either!” Blake dashed ahead.

“I seem to remember you exercising a more level-headed mindedness,” Weiss questioned, as she appeared beside her.

“I just got better at saying the things I want to say.”

“I suppose, we’ve all grown. By the way, the sisters are pulling too far ahead.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Weiss flashed her a confident look.

“No harm in building up points together before having our own duel?”

“Checkmate?”

“Checkmate.”

Weiss activated haste Glyphs below them to enhance their speed. In sequence, Blake threw her teammate her strap. As soon as Weiss caught it, Blake flung her ahead of the pack. As the heiress landed, she summoned a knight to pull the other into position.

In the span of a few seconds, Weiss and Blake overtook Yang and Ruby. The siblings immediately caught on to what their more trickier teammates were planning. They made quick eye contact, and hit a new gear in their speed.

As the four dashed towards the massive herd of Grimm, some of the creatures on the outer rim noticed the oncoming threat. Their eyes blazed, as a swath diverged from the larger flock, streaming their way towards the detected bloodlust.

This particular species was dubbed, **Sleighers.** Bearing the closest resemblance to reindeer, these Grimm possessed intricately curved horns as their main weapons. Their hooves were not only reinforced with layers upon layers of dense bone, but also sharpened spikes. Other than their weapons, these creatures had one more peculiarity.

As the lead Sleigher approached Weiss’s summon, it leapt. Its cloven hooves continued to clop as it galloped through the air, careening its neck, readying to gore its target. The fellow Grimm behind did the same.

In response, the armored knight swung its glaive into the flying onslaught of horns. With deceptive dexterity, the herd swerved out of the way of the giant blade. Only a few caught in the attack. Meanwhile, the Sleighers smashed into the ghostly frame’s body, piercing it into pieces, then trampling over what remained.

The herd turned, and galloped towards Blake and Weiss, who began evasive maneuvers. Weiss side-stepped the rushing river of Grimm with a graceful pirouette. A shadow clone of Blake’s was decimated, while the real faded into safety.

When the two were clear, they unleashed a heavy-handed combo against their adversaries from the flanks. Weiss’s rapier painted with red Dust, gouged through five Sleighers at once. Blake repeatedly drew an array of violet slashes into the line.

The pair exploited the Grimm’s weakness with calculating elegance. Although the creatures were stubbornly sturdy to frontal assaults, they lacked the same durability from their sides, mainly their torso region. Also, due to their anatomy, they could not perform sharp turns, which Blake and Weiss used to outmaneuver them with ease.

“EMBER ROSE!!” a command came from behind.

A blur of red and yellow dove into the next swath of stampeding horns. Unlike her counterparts, Yang chose to match the Sleighers at their strengths. Her fist plowed into the face of the first deer, knocking it far back. Her next punch shattered through the horns of another, like so many frail tree branches. The moments where Yang was struck, only served to enhance her abilities. Her most basic, but reliable form of Semblance bore its teeth.

At the same time, a red cloak flew underneath the Grimm, fluttering like some haunted apparition. Ruby’s scythe hacked many of their legs clean off, while hitching onto a number of others, throwing them into a growing pile. As her cape grew vaster in size, a sudden burst of wind lifted a portion of the stampede into the air.

Yang finished jostling the rest of the Sleighers onto the same point.

Once the Grimm were clumped together, simultaneous chimes of new bullets loading into their firing chambers rung out.

Without a word, the two sisters coordinated their attack to vicious effect.

The pair torqued their bodies as far as their bodies allowed. Then, a release of potential sent them soaring on their helpless quarry. Yang threw her full-weighted haymaker that caused an explosion that lit the night sky. With the same timing, Ruby brought her scythe across, like a merciless bird of prey.

By the time the siblings landed, there was still a burning, crimson gash hanging in the air. And mixed with the falling snow were rose petals singing at the edges.

“Boom,” Yang held up her hand.

“Boom!” Ruby high-fived it.

The two looked at their opposite pair with obvious smugness. But in contrast to their expectations, Weiss and Blake’s attention was drawn elsewhere.

**““Hm?””**

Ruby and Yang turned to where their teammates were focused, and understood.

The remaining horde of Grimm began circling, like ants caught in an endless spiral. There, at the center of the hurricane of dark mass, was a single Sleigher. Its nose glistening with the light of Grimm.

“Do Sleighers usually act like this?” Yang questioned.

“No,” Weiss answered. “This is something different…”

Ruby audibly cocked her sniper rifle.

“Guys, the bet’s off for now. We should take this a little more seriously.”

“Agreed,” Blake affirmed with a peculiar look.

“Yes. We shouldn’t get overconfident…… _Yang,”_ Weiss emphasized.

“Hey. There’s overconfidence, and there’s abundant confidence. I learned the difference the hard way, and I think you did too. Guess, I don’t have to worry about you having ring rust if you have the nerve to lecture us in the **middle of battle**.”

“Hmph.”

“On your go, Ruby.”

The Team leader inspected the situation through her scope before handing out orders.

“We’ll test it first. Run Bumblebee.”

Yang and Blake nodded in recognition, and dove into the swirling Grimm. Blake tossed her strap to her old partner, who wrapped it in her hand. Then, like a fiery ball and chain, Yang was flung into the Grimm’s ranks.

To their surprise, the Sleighers swerved completely clear of the point of impact. More unnervingly, they seemed to perform more in synch than they had a leader in their previous stampedes.

Bumblebee continued to test this ability, having Yang land at different sections of the circle. The result being the same every time.

It didn’t take long for the team to understand the Sleighers were acting in accordance to a hive mind. The most obvious suspect being the single red-nosed Grimm at the center of it all.

“Ice Flower.”

As Ruby took aim with Crescent Rose, Weiss constructed a number of Glyphs beyond the gun’s muzzle. A string of piercing shots banged in even succession. Each bullet empowered and aimed for maximum precision and destruction.

What was supposed to be a headshot, was blocked by a stream of countless Sleighers. By the command of their leader, they acted as a selfless shield.

Perhaps, reacting to the stimulation from Team RWBY, the Grimm began levitating into the air. The countless gallops echoed over the frosted hills. The collection’s rotation started to resemble an asteroid belt of reindeers intertwining.

As the four regrouped, they could only watch the spectacle in disbelief.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Yang asked rhetorically.

“I’m not sure,” Ruby concerned. “But I think _‘it’_ is getting stronger— _and smarter?”_

Suddenly, they heard the sickening gushes of what could only be sharp horns skewering flesh.

“Are… they…”

“They’re killing each other?” Weiss spoke with the same doubt in her tone.

At that moment, Yang’s eyes picked up on something disturbingly profound.

“We need to scatter! NOW!”

With a violent shift, the asteroid belt of Sleighers broke off from their orbit and plummeted towards Team RWBY. The deer that were now gored into each other, no longer looked like separate creatures, but a single entity. A centipede made of trampling hooves and writhing horns.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang dispersed in different directions, but the speed and force of the new threat easily chased them down.

The Grimm trampled them underfoot. It stabbed and slashed in a monstrous cacophony of countless flailing limbs. The members of Team RWBY were caught in the creature’s chaotic embrace. The only thing protecting them was their Auras, which was quickly diminishing under the ongoing onslaught.

If something was not done soon, they would surely perish.

…

Then, with a sound likened to thunder strikes, four points on the reindeer-centipede sparked. Gold feathers exploded from one. Crimson thorns and vines sprouted from another. A great heap of black mist billowed out. And a collection of five astral knights cut its master out of the body.

Seeming to lean on the side of caution, the Grimm chose not to pursue when its enemies broke free. There was a benefit to taking its time. A will that made it patient.

With their flaring Auras, Team RWBY regrouped once more.

“It’s evolving!” Blake said to them. “It’s just like Professor Oobleck’s research indicated.”

“Looking at it now,” Yang spoke, while her irises blazed with a familiar red. “And comparing it with Bisterne… I think it’s a newborn Nightmare-class Grimm.”

“But it’s still young,” Ruby added. “I don’t think it knows how to use its abilities yet.”

“So, we have to decide whether to fight it now, or return with reinforcements,” Weiss assessed. “Remember, we _have_ to be smart about this. Tackling a Nightmare-class is not something any sane Huntress would do without proper preparation. The information we possess now could also prove crucial in its future extermination.” 

At their teammate’s reasoning, the other three thought hard about it.

“That said, it won’t be weaker than it is now,” Yang debated. “Who knows how much stronger it’ll be, if we let it develop.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Weiss echoed. “It’s _present risk_ versus **potential risk**. Not to mention, it seems to be growing by the second. That’s why it’s not attacking.”

 _“Better the devil you know._ I say we take it down now.”

“I….. agree.”

“Me too,” Blake joined.

“Alright, then. That’s the vote,” Ruby looked to them interchangeably. “Let’s hit it with everything we’ve got. Here’s the plan…”

…

As her team dashed to their designated positions, Ruby shut her eyes in concentration. In line with her training, she controlled her breath. She let the boundaries of her mind expand and then solidify.

A Gate.

A Key.

A Sleeping Forest.

The bramble woods came to life before her silver eyes. Her scythe weaved wind and melody in harmony with her will.

An explosion of tendril thorns shot out towards the Grimm creature. The spikes stabbed and pricked on other spikes. The sound of something like countless swords clashing permeated all hearing.

“Guh…!” Ruby felt needles play across her entire body. Not only a physical toll, but her mentality experienced the same harm. Nonetheless, she accomplished her part of the plan.

At the cost of excruciating pain, her vines held the Grimm firmly in place.

Next, Blake morphed into her giant cat form, while running up Ruby’s construct. Her body then latched onto the skittering creature, sinking dark smoke into every crevice of the enemy. Blake’s Semblance leeched into the Grimm like fast-acting poison. She could feel it corroding the Sleighers from the inside, causing significantly weak disposition.

Then, it was Yang’s turn.

Ember Celica’s alloy shifted into its ringed form. At the same time, a flaming type of halo started to coalesce around Yang’s head from her Aura. It grew points and burned brighter as she tapped into her Spring Maiden’s inheritance, until it appeared vaguely like a crown forged of radiant energy.

With plumes trailing in her mad rush, she threw her favorite straight right with all the force she could muster.

A chain of stars birthed from the point of impact, setting the outer shell of the Grimm aflame.

In the smoldering ruin of its defenses, the glowing, red-nosed Sleigher made its appearance once more.

The hum of multiple Glyphs whirred with life.

To Weiss’s call, seven knights of varying weapons and armor heeded. They rose from floating platforms conjured by their master. Each positioned at the key corner of a hexagonal formation.

On her motion, the eight including Weiss, skewered the Sleigher from different angles. A cold accuracy executed with the intent of destroying their adversary’s vitals, while binding its movement. The timing and speed of the attack left nothing to chance.

The Grimm released an unearthly bellow, as the knights twisted their weapons to ensure it a killing blow. The main body crackled and collapsed. Its remains nothing but smoke and ash.

…

As soon as Weiss hit groundside, she could barely control her breathing. Her heart and lungs heaved with severe exhaustion. She was sure she tapped into her emergency Aura reserves to pull off the attack.

Weiss would never admit it to others, but using her Semblance to such a degree was something she only practiced in private… and for countless hours. Considering the strain it took on her body and spirit, she would be unable to perform the feat again for at least two days.

While gasping for stability, she felt a warm palm press against her back. The erratic flux of Weiss’s Aura calmed, and did much to improve her health.

“Holy crap, Weiss. You’re a beast,” Yang laughed.

As the girl turned to her comrades full of smiles, she couldn’t help but note that none of them were anywhere near as fatigued as she was. The sight left a slight bruise on her ego, and a bitter taste in her mouth. Still, she did her best to keep composure.

“Yeah. You should take care, Yang. I’ve been practicing for my revenge match.”

“I admit, it _would_ be scary to fight that, when I barely eked out a win against one of them. Hehe.”

“Looks like I’ll win our next match rather handily, then.”

Yang revealed a devious smirk.

_“Not even on your best day,_

_or my worst.”_

 .

X  X  X  X  X

.

By the time Team RWBY returned to the significantly quieter streets of Atlas, it was already close to midnight. The time clearly indicated by the enormous clocktower standing along the city’s main thoroughfare.

Yang stretched her back with an exaggerated groan.

“Good meal, great fight, great company—what more could a girl ask for?”

“We kicked total butt!” Ruby cheered.

“Hey, so who won the contest?”

“……You did. But it shouldn’t count!”

“Sweet. Don’t worry, I won’t come up with anything _too_ bad.”

“Ugh…! You always come up with the worst stuff.”

As Ruby dreaded Yang’s future command, she also beamed at those beside her with pride. Even if it was by some frivolous chance they met up again, she cherished the time with this old team. Their members belonged elsewhere, but for this single moment, they were each other’s again.

“I wish this would never end,” Ruby said solemnly.

“I think so too,” Blake joined. “I mean… we can…”

She stopped herself at meeting Yang’s stare. Deep down, she knew what this was. They all did.

It didn’t warrant saying out loud, either out of want or need. There was no changing tomorrow for them, like there was no changing each other.

Still… it didn’t stop them from wanting to.

“Please…” Blake uttered, with a voice like broken glass. “Please…… Just come with me? It’s not just the Kingdoms. You saw it for yourselves, the Grimm are getting stronger. Mistral has found a way to control them. I—……Please.”

The girl’s feelings were only answered with silence from her other teammates.

“Well, I could probably swing that, since it would get me closer to Salem, but I think she’d probably suspect me,” Yang answered lightheartedly after a time.

“This isn’t a joke! I… I don’t want to fight you, Yang.”

Her former partner gave her a disappointing look.

“But I’ll do it if I have to. I won’t run away this time.”

“That’s better.”

“I’m still begging you not to do this. You’re on the wrong side, Yang. Can’t you see that? Emerald, Mercury, even Neo I can understand a little, but Cinder? She—!”

_“You’re wasting your time, Blake.”_

To her surprise, it was Ruby who answered.

“What…? Ruby, she’s your sister!”

“That’s why. That’s why I know…” the little red hood met her sibling’s eyes. “She **_knows_** she’s on the wrong side. It’s funny,” she gave a teary chuckle. “I never understood you better, now that we’re so far apart.”

“…”

“I love you, Yang. But I guess the next time we meet, we’ll be enemies…! _*Hic*_ ” Ruby choked. Her shoulders scrunched, and her expression distorted with sorrow.

In contrast, her older sister’s expression never changed.

“I love you too, Ruby. But this is goodbye.”

 _“It’s NOT!”_ Blake cried. “I’m going to bring you to your senses! I don’t care what it takes! I don’t care how much I have to hurt you—I know the Yang we saw here today is still in there. That wasn’t the last of you!”

Yang only snickered softly.

“Good luck, then.”

…

…

The three turned to Weiss, who remained silent through the whole ordeal. They found her staring up at the giant clock that read fifteen seconds away from midnight.

She peeled her attention away from tower, to Yang. A genuine smile formed on the girl’s lips, as she walked to the other and embraced her.

“I love you, Yang,” Weiss whispered.

“I love you too,” Yang whispered back.

_The clock’s toll for midnight resonated up and down the streets._

“This is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

“Same here.”

_One bell, two bells, three…_

“I’m sorry we can’t be friends anymore.”

“I’m sorry too.”

_Eight bells, Nine bells, Ten…_

“I can’t forgive you for what you did to Winter.”

“I know.”

…

_Eleven, Twelve…_

…

_“……I’ll kill you.”_

_“……I’ll be ready.”_

_…_

Weiss’s hushed words lingered in Yang’s ear. Even so close, the girl could barely hear it. And she knew it was spoken softly enough that Ruby couldn’t hear.

When they parted from their embrace, Weiss was no longer wearing the same smile of sincerity she had before. Instead, it was a fake one. Cold and unfeeling. Her “cheerful” eyes were empty of any emotion.

For a brief instant, Yang’s bravado cracked—if only briefly.

…

_“Goodbye, Yang.”_

_“Goodbye, Weiss.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

The moment Team RWBY disbanded, Weiss made for Cerberus Tower with all haste. Ruby followed her, knowing the purpose of her immediate return.

Down and down they descended, to the lowest chamber of the lowest Tower.

There, they found Kori Schnee hooked up to a certain machine matching one stationed at Beacon Academy. Alongside the stasis pod, were Ironwood, Professor Polendina, and Hades.

“You’ve decided, then?” the former general asked.

“Yes,” Weiss answered. “I will fulfill Kori’s wish—”

_“And become the Winter Maiden.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“I’m back,” Yang announced, as she passed through the doorway of an old mansion formerly belonging to the Mantle Monarchy.

Upon entering the living room, she found that all her allies were awake and gathered. Each of them sitting on their own dilapidated, but fancy furniture— _along with a guest._

“Hey, old man. Been a while.”

“How many times have I told you not to call me old?”

“Wasn’t talking to you, Qrow.”

Qrow grunted.

“You know, don’t you? You’ve known for a while now.”

“What are you on about?”

“About Ruby… And our mother.”

…

Suddenly, Qrow’s facial features laxed, like he was entering a state of pure day dream. When the life in his eyes returned, his voice possessed a different cadence.

“You are referring to the Maiden of Summer’s inheritance.”

 _“Yeah,”_ Yang scowled. “ _That.”_

“Yes.”

“Does Qrow know?”

“…”

“Tell him. You tell him everything, or there is no deal,” Yang said shortly before making her way to the nearest bedroom.

“ ** _Yang,_** _”_ Emerald stopped her. “I know what your old team means to you…… but tell me you haven’t gone _that_ soft.”

Without warning Yang tossed Emerald her scroll.

“Footage of their moves,” she said, while clips of her former comrades’ techniques played out on its screen. “Em, I wanna hold off on the debrief. I don’t want to see anybody for a while.”

“You got it, Yang. Take all the time you need.”

Neo gave her partner an offering look for quiet company, but the other only shook her head. As if to say, she appreciated her being there, but she needed time alone.

Neo made a note to check on her in a couple of hours.

The door creaked open, and as soon as Yang entered the bedroom, she collapsed onto the messy bed. Her body curled into a ball. Hushed weeps escaped her throat, as tears drew down onto the bedsheets. She wished she could turn smaller, curl up tinier until she disappeared.

The anguish she felt was so devastating, it felt like her heart was being ripped open.

It would only be two hours later, when she would openly cry in Neo’s arms. Another hour after that, when Emerald would hallucinate a comfortable dream to ease her into sleep. For what little good it would do.

Because the next day, the truth would still be there.

**_Tonight, was Team RWBY’s last mission together._ **

**_And now, they were disbanded…_ **

**_Forever this time._ **

 


	61. Enemies Of My Enemies

.

** Enemies Of My Enemies **

.

_Sometimes, we don’t choose those that stand by us._

_But in the face of the growing chess pieces across the board,_

_We can be glad to have them…_

_Than not._

.

.

“…It does not seem as though Atlas is taking this summit very seriously, now does it?”

“No,” Glynda Goodwitch grimaced. “No, it does not.”

On the pacifist isle of Vytal, the Kingdoms’ various leaderships were set to meet and discuss the state of the war, over the next few days. At least that was the plan…

But, as if taking obvious exception to that, Glynda and Straw watched figureheads and less influential figures step off the Atlas aircraft touching down. None of whom were members of the Board of Directors, who exerted the most authority of their nation. Still, it did not dampen the pompousness they exuded, as they acted better than those around. Most likely, Atlas sending these nonessential personnel was a mere formality than anything.

“They have no clue of the position they are in,” Straw muttered. He would have added a chuckle, if the situation wasn’t so dire.

“On the other hand, I’m not sure what to make of _this_ ,” Glynda stared at another landing pad, where a different airship was docking. “Is Vacuo actually choosing to take this seriously?”

As Glynda’s curiosity hung in the air, a prominent Faunus figure flanked by bodyguards, marched towards them.

“Headmaster,” Minerva gave a slight bow.

“Headmaster,” Glynda returned the gesture. “I have to be honest, we weren’t expecting you to be Vacuo’s representative.”

“Yes. Neither was I.” A slight tone of annoyance rung at the end. “In spite of best efforts, Temujin has vehemently refused to attend. But, of course, had no problems naming me key representative of Vacuo’s interests.”

 _“So, it appears Vacuo chooses to take this meeting lightly, as well,”_ Straw commented.

“Should a politician ask something so forthright?”

“I’ve found it better not to mince words on such occasions. Especially with those, who dislike diplomatic pabulum.”

“An accurate assessment.”

Just then, a dreadnought brandishing the colored banners of Mistral’s Four Houses, descended from the clouds. When the craft completed its anchoring procedures, whole squadrons of sharp-looking soldiers filed out. Following in their wake and under their protection, was Prime Minister Argent.

“The Head of Mistral himself has arrived. If that doesn’t communicate their true intentions…” Straw trailed off.

Glynda shook her head in dismay.

“Straw.”

“I am sure I know exactly what you are about to say.”

“And I will say it anyway. The council _cannot_ agree to ally itself with Mistral.”

“A task easier spoken than carried out.”

“I don’t care if you have to strongarm them, blackmail them, or whatever it takes. You know as well as I do, if Vale allies itself with Mistral, that in essence means it joins sides with Salem.”

“Ah, yes. A fate I’d rather not entertain. Minerva?” he addressed Shade Academy’s Headmaster. “You wouldn’t suppose Vacuo would entertain the idea of allying itself with Vale, would you?”

“Unfortunately, I would think not,” the other answered.

“Well, I tried, Glynda. It seems our fates are simply sealed.”

_“This is nothing to joke about, Straw.”_

“I wish I was,” the man sighed. “I suppose I should go play the gracious diplomat now. Rub elbows with our would-be destroyers and conquerors, and such.”

As Straw went to exchange greetings with Argent and the representatives of Atlas, Glynda and Minerva could only watch the scene with resignation. It wasn’t long until the highest of Vale’s leadership rushed to shake the Prime Minister’s hands. The way their expressions lit up, all but communicated their future intentions.

“Do you believe Straw will be able to persuade your council?” Minerva asked.

“To be completely honest, I’m not so sure. If he can’t, he’ll at least _stall_ the council’s decision. If we buy enough time, maybe some new development will change the landscape of this war.”

“That is a desperate hope.”

“It’s not like we have another choice in the matter. Unless, you happen to have some enlightening advice?”

“……I can prepare you visas for Vacuo? I’d love to have you teach at Shade.”

Glynda threw Minerva a gloomy look.

_“Is it terrible that I’m actually considering that?”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

 _“Ugggg~….”_ Yang groaned, while massaging her temples.

As Neo helped her walk through the mansion’s kitchen and into a seat at the dining room table, a large bowl of pho was set loudly in front of her.

“Ah…! Merc?”

“Eat,” the young man said with a testiness. “It’s good for hangovers.”

“……Thanks. Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yang eyed the bowl with some suspicion, but decided not to shun Mercury’s rare goodwill. The young man had his deep-seated issues with drinking. His team knew it well. In spite of that, he wasn’t giving Yang a hard time…much.

“Was I that bad yesterday?”

“I can let it go. You’re old team and all that.”

“…….Thanks, Merc. I know how much you hate the whole—”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. Besides, compared to your Uncle, you drinking all day and crying in your room is nothing.”

“The old man told him, huh?”

“And he’s been crazy emo ever since.”

“Cool. Glad there’s plenty of shit to go around,” Yang dumped a generous amount of sriracha into the broth, and began eating. “Oh, my god! I was planning on humoring you…”

“Uh huh.”

“…But this is awesome! You need to cook more often.”

“This was special, so don’t count on it.”

Yang couldn’t help, but feel a little better at that.

It was an odd experience to be sure, but it did reconfirm a confidence she held.

Just as before, she knew the only way she could bear the loss of Team RWBY was through relying on her new team.

And she was right.

In her roughest patch, ENMY had her back in spades.

Since bidding goodbye to Ruby and the rest the day before, Neo had barely left her side. And after discussing with Mercury, Emerald brought her some booze to help her drink some of the sorrow away. She even played conversation partner for at least a little while. Though, mostly making snarky remarks about Yang’s past, and how she hated her happy-go-lucky team. She even managed to get a few painful laughs out of her.

 _“Y’know, I always hated Weiss the most,”_ Emerald said to her yesterday.

_“I thought you hated me the most.”_

_“Shsh. I hated Weiss the most. Tried to fleece her once too.”_

_“Yeah? *Hic* How’d that go?”_

_“Nothin’. Could not for the life of me find that silver spoon she has up her ass.”_

_“Pft! Hahe! Em!”_

_“Must’ve been waaay up there, if I—”_

_“Stop! Stop—I can’t…! Hahaha…”_

_“Good. If you can laugh about it, you can get over it.”_

_…_

_“……It still hurts.”_

_“That’s why you laugh—so it hurts less inside.”_

**“Hehe** ,” Yang chuckled aloud.

“You good?” Mercury checked.

“Enough,” she shrugged. “If our team wasn’t named Enemy, we’d probably call it, team getting-on-with-it, right?”

Mercury handed her a mug of coffee and clinked it with his own. “ **Damn right.”**

As Yang took a sip, she felt the concentrated caffeine take some of the edge off.

Being with Emerald, Mercury, and Neo did a lot to strengthen her head. It wouldn’t be far-fetched to say her ability to dunk herself into her problems and then quickly move on, wasn’t in some way owed to them. Yang may have taught herself to take the hits and keep on fighting in the physical department. But it was ENMY that taught her to do it on the mental and the emotional.

Mercury handed Neo a bowl of coffee ice cream.

“’Kay, I’m heading to bed,” he yawned.

“What? This early?” Yang looked out the window, and saw it was night. The clock nearby read nine pm.

“Well, yeah. Besides you and Em’s little heart to heart talk, you and Neo went at it pretty hard yesterday.”

“Oh…”

“I mean, I had earplugs and everything, but still—“

“I get it.”

“Sounded like you were trying to row a boat through quicksand.”

“Got it. Mercury. Thanks.”

“While trying to chop down a tree.”

“You done?”

“…………. ** _Super_** _loud sex,_ is what I’m getting at.”

Yang jabbed him in the arm, on his way out. As if to trade places, Emerald and Cinder entered.

“Oh, good. You’re done binge drinking feeling sorry for yourself and fucking Neo.”

“Were we that loud?!”

“ _You_ were, anyway,” Emerald snickered. “You guys are such freaks.”

 _“Am I to assume a replacement bed is required?”_ Cinder joined.

While Yang didn’t answer, Neo nodded cheerfully.

“…….So, where are you two off to?” Yang tried to change the subject, seeing as Emerald and Cinder were both dressed in business suit attire.

“While you were _‘processing’_ your issues, Cinder and I have been taking over Atlas’s economy. We’re on our way to hustle another CEO out of his company right now.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“If by fun, you mean boring as all hell.”

“I thought you lived for the con game.”

“Yeah, but there’s no thrill in it with these rich assholes,” she groaned.

“You’re saying there’s no thrill in conning someone out of millions of lien?”

“After Venetus, the rest were freakin’ pancakes. They’re about as hard to steal from as pistol whipping a baby and taking their candy. No challenge and no fun makes Emerald a very bored clepto.”

“Why don’t you try the S.D.C.? Pretty sure they have least one that’s not a pushover. Plus, I’m ready to go anytime.”

Taking the meaning behind Yang’s words brought a curl to Emerald’s lips.

“Tempting thought, but we’re already close to getting a seat on the Board. At this rate, we might actually take over the S.D.C. legally.”

“You’re right. That _does_ sound boring.”

“ **Right?!** Anywho! If you’re ready to pull your weight again, finally…”

“I took one day off.”

“…Go talk with your Uncle. He’ll fill you in on our unlikely joint venture.”

“Joy.”

 _“I’m glad to see you’ve come out of your room,”_ Cinder said. “I would have hated to proceed with our next set of plans without you.”

“Why did that actually sound like you meant it?”

“Because the one I was speaking to was Neo.”

“There it is.”

Neo nodded to Cinder, while inhaling spoonfuls of ice cream. The other rubbed her head fondly on her way out. As Emerald was going to follow, Yang stopped her to ask,

“Where’s Maz and Penny?”

“Freckles went to visit Ruby. The immortals are having it out in the garden. By the way,” Emerald took out her scroll and set it on the table. A projection of Cerberus Tower spun and levitated. “Study up. Call time for Atlas’s final act is soon.”

“Got it, mom.”

“Mercury made more food in the fridge. Just microwave it to four. Make sure your homework’s done by the time I get back, young lady.”

“Yeah, mom. Have a safe trip.”

Emerald gave Yang a flick on the forehead, before leaving the mansion with Cinder.

When the remaining two finished their breakfast/dinner, they went into the estate’s garden area.

True to form, Yang and Neo could picture how grand the backyard could have been once upon a time. A wide-open space with short shrubbery planted in symmetrical design. There were statues and fountains, now long overgrown with vines left unchecked. And at the edge of the garden was a gazebo the size of a small house. Upon closer approach, they found two figures locked in a contest of wills.

“Checkmate, this one declares.”

“I swear, Maz. If you’re using that alpha go program thing again…”

“Would you even know?”

Qrow gave a tired sigh and took a swig of his flask. At the same time, Masa began rearranging the chess pieces in their starting order. The two noticed Yang and Neo arrive, and with an air of dread, Qrow slowly turned to address Yang.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey, Qrow.”

“…”

“…You need to leave.”

“I know what you might be feeling, but—”

“No, I mean, loser always leaves the seat.”

“…Huh?”

Neo stepped between them with a bright, but patient look.

“A new challenger, this one acknowledges.”

Taking the hint, Qrow vacated his seat, allowing Neo to sit across from Masa.

“Little squirt won’t stand a chance.”

“In my experience, it’s better not to estimate Neo,” Yang grinned. “……Ozpin tell you the truth yet?”

“……Yeah.”

“So?”

“We have bigger problems to worry about right now,” he answered with a certain reluctance. “The other thing isn’t going anywhere.”

Yang tried to get a read on Qrow.

From what she could tell, her uncle was extremely uncomfortable and shaken. There was a pain in his tone and a sorrow lurking behind his eyes. It was what Yang expected.

But they both understood the issue with Atlas superseded everything right now. Anything else could wait till later. For now, the fate of the Kingdom, and more broadly, Remnant hung in the balance.

“So? Wanna give me the rundown on the Tower?” Yang started.

“The Well of Meer, or what’s now called Cerberus Tower, is very different from the others. Though, it was initially built by Ozp—the immortal, it’s been drastically changed.”

“Yeah? In what way?” Yang set down her scroll, and brought up the Tower’s holographic image.

“It was remade by the Mantle Monarchy’s Fall Maiden to act as a fortress for the whole Kingdom.” Qrow tapped on the floating image, showing leylines from the underground facility linking to various points in the capital city. They looked almost like roots or circuits. “Basically, she managed to weaponize the whole damn nation.”

“Is that even possible?”

“What defines possible, Yang? You’re a Maiden yourself now. What do you think is possible?”

“…Everything,” she admitted. “Why did the Fall Maiden do it?”

“The immortal says it happened during the First Great War. The Fall Maiden of that time sided with the Witch. She taught her how to do it.”

“Makes sense.”

“Then…” Qrow took a moment to down a large sip of his flask. “Some years back, the Mantle Monarchy was dissolved. I think you’ve heard, but our old team played its part in it. In place of the Fall Maiden, the Winter Maiden took over. Made the Well, and in essence, the Kingdom her own.”

“The Aegis System.”

“Bingo. Big giant forcefield protecting the entire city. That is, until a while ago. Something must’ve happened to the Winter Maiden. Salem’s handiwork, no doubt.”

“So, the Kingdom’s basically defenseless?”

“Not completely, but you saw the Grimm attack a week ago. People can get complacent if they think they have a giant bubble to hide behind if things get too hairy. I want to say they’ll be ready so they won’t get hit like that again, but they need that shield.”

“Penny mentioned before that the current Winter Maiden is ‘incapacitated’.”

“Yeah, whatever that means. She’s not in a condition to power up the Aegis System at least. Still has the emergency systems going, though. Otherwise, me or Raven would’ve bust our way into Cerberus a long time ago.”

The two hit a pause in their conversation. Only the quiet sounds of chess pieces being lifted and placed on the marble stone filled the silence for a while. A game always played. A piece taken, a piece gained, victory, defeat, just to start all over again. It was a tiring cycle.

“Anything else about the Tower, I should know?”

“Not too much you won’t without a little studying. You saw the one on the Windpath and at Beacon. As you can guess, they were originally meant to be training installations and locations to impart wisdom. The Well of Meer was especially a place of meditation and contemplation. Key memories of history’s monumental turning points are stored there.”

“I heard about that. Cinder told me.”

“…I see,” Qrow’s expression turned downcast. “You know what it means for Cinder to have control of the Tower, don’t you?”

“Yeah. She gets her Kingdom.”

“It’s more than that. The last Fall Maiden of Mantle’s Monarchy held the Kingdom hostage. Their citizens lived in fear of her. The Tower didn’t only allow its ruler to weaponize the city against invading armies, but also against its own people.”

“Cinder’s not her grandmother.”

“Are you really willing to let that happen?”

“………I **_need_** Cinder to take over the Tower. Whatever happens after that is fair game.”

“Damn, kiddo,” Qrow shook his head. “Didn’t think you’d gone so cold.”

“And what about you? You don’t care if Cinder gets the Tower, as long as you finish synchronizing with the immortal. Isn’t that right?”

“I know there’s a greater war to be won. And in all truth, placing a tyrant on Atlas’s throne is a small and _temporary_ price to pay. From what I’ve seen, it can’t do much worse anyway.”

“Yeah, guess that’s about the brass of it.”

“…”

“…”

“…You know. When I thought of you and I teaming up one day, I wasn’t picturing this.”

“No. Me neither.”

“Always figured it’d be to go after Raven. Then, you went and did it on your own. And now, look at us.”

“Yup…”

The two sunk into their own melancholy for a while. They both suffered the loss of their original teams before. They both shared a secret that shook them to their cores. Perhaps with that in mind, they made a connection to smooth over the differences they had leading up to now.

_Checkmate!_

“………This one yields.”

The sound of Masa admitting defeat, brought the uncle and niece out of their contemplation.

Qrow spat out his whiskey, while eyeing the chess board in disbelief.

“How the hell did she do this?!”

_“Wait your turn, old man. I got winners.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_To my dearest cousin,_

_._

_If you are reading this letter, then I have fallen or some event has prevented me from carrying out my duty._

_I have no doubt the powers that be in our Kingdom will seek to produce their own suitable replacement, who would only act according to their own interests._

_But that must not be allowed. Not any longer._

_As you know, my sister was one of those pawns. I think I’ve gained enough strength to admit that now. But I believe, in her last moments as Maiden, she held the same beliefs as I do now._

_The next Maiden of Winter must not be corrupted. She must be strong and detached. A champion that carries the well-being of her people. One, who dispenses equality and justice, for that is what the First Maiden exemplified._

_I know this may sound foolish coming from me. But if my weak disposition has granted me anything, it is the insight that people are so very fragile. The weak cannot find strength in themselves, so they must find it in others. And the strong are too few willing to share what they have._

_There is so much wrong in the world, much less in our tiny, fledgling Kingdom._

_I never possessed the strength to change it. The only power I truly possessed, was to keep this inheritance out of the hands of others._

_Until I found someone, who was truly worthy of it._

_You’ve always had a strong sense of justice, Weiss. I saw it when we were young, and your sister saw it when your adolescent self stood between her and your father’s rage._

_Still, I could not be sure. Along with your assertion for justice, you also possessed the folly of self-righteousness. And that led to the fall of many unfortunate Winter Maidens of the past._

_…_

_My worries were quickly dissipated upon your return from Beacon Academy. The arrogance you once carried, lessened. To my surprise, you sought justice for the Faunus, who you strongly held such a grudge._

_You were still so young. I did not want to burden you with this letter until you were ready. You may not be ready now…_

_Even so,_

_I know you will rise to the occasion, and face this challenge with the same tremendous dedication and grace you have demonstrated so many times before._

_As I write this letter, I still hear them cheering in the streets, calling to your name._

_“Weiss Schnee. **Fairest**_ _of them all.”_

_I know you can be the champion this Kingdom so truly needs and wants._

_A bringer of fairness and justice._

_I believe you are worthy._

_._

_With all my love,_

_Kori Schnee_

_._

_._

Weiss lost track of how many times she read the letter. Beside her cousin’s stasis pod, she delved into her thoughts in silence.

Upon waking from her coma, Ironwood informed her that Kori made arrangements to have her succeed the Maiden’s Inheritance. That news alone, sent ripples through her heart, and questions to every corner.

And so soon after, she met Yang again. She saw the power she wielded. How could she ever hope to contest such inhuman might?

With that desire to match, she made her way back to the Tower with the intention of accepting the Winter Maiden’s Inheritance.

…

That was when Weiss received Kori’s letter. A last will, speaking to her character and integrity of principle. Words that touted her willingness to administer justice in the betterment of the downtrodden and her Kingdom.

But it wasn’t what she wanted to use the inheritance for. She wanted it for revenge.

And that thought destroyed her.

The letter crinkled in Wiess’s hands as she anguished, burying her face in it.

“I’m so sorry, Kori. You’re wrong. I’m not worthy. I’m not worthy at all!”

…

…

_“I think you are.”_

Weiss lifted her face and saw Ruby walking towards her.

“What are you doing here…? I said I wanted to be alone.”

“I know. I didn’t listen.” Ruby glanced at her cousin, then back at her. “I didn’t know her, but I bet she knew what she was talking about.”

“You don’t understand, Ruby. You don’t know—!”

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’s torso.

“I _do_ know. Anyone who’s ever met you for five seconds knows who you are. Someone who’s tough but fair, and who ultimately wants what’s best for others. It’s part of what makes you, you.”

“…”

“I know you just wanted the Maiden’s power to fight Yang before, and if it went that far, I would’ve stopped you. But that’s not how it is right now, is it?”

“…”

“I can’t think of anyone more worthy of holding a Maiden’s power than you.” Ruby paused in thought. “And you know what? I bet you anything Pyrrha would agree.”

Weiss collapsed her arms around Ruby at that. Her shoulders shivered with the emotional outburst she was unaccustomed to. Her throat went dry and hoarse, but it did not stop her next words from coming out.

_“I’m ready."_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“I was not ready for this,” Minerva murmured, as she turned to the woman beside her aghast.

“How could he…?!” Glynda trembled with anger. “HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!”

As the meeting adjourned, and some were leaving the circular conference chamber, many of the attendees were glued to their seats. Besides the ignorant representatives of Atlas, the leadership of Vale were astounded with the same shock Glynda had. Nothing prior to this could have eluded to what transpired.

As Argent and Straw were speaking, while making for the exit, Glynda rushed in front of them.

_*SMACK*_

…

The sound of Glynda’s backhand landing square with Straw’s cheek echoed so loudly, it was a surprise lightning didn’t flash afterwards.

“How could you do this?!” Glynda screamed hysterically.

“The ‘how’ was rather easy, my dear. The Prime Minister and I have been in communications for quite some time. He agreed with my opinions on the ineptitude of our current leadership, opinions you also shared I might add—and so, we came to a mutually beneficial understanding.”

“You handed our Kingdom over to Salem on a silver platter!”

“Lesser evils, to play to a tired cliché. Not all of us share the same noble vision you do. To die, our Kingdom in ruins, than surrender to the Witch. I’m sure that’s what Ozpin would’ve wanted.”

“You despicable, little—”

“I never much liked that vision. I like prosperity more. And happy endings.”

“You think this will end well?! No good can come from this, Straw! You know this as well as I do! You’ve seen what she’s capable of firsthand. SO, WHY?!”

“Hah. I see you’ve become rather delirious. Shall I arrange a doctor to come look at you?”

As another slap was coming, the Prime Minister Argent caught it.

 _“Do not make this harder on yourself than it already is,”_ he spoke in a surprisingly consoling voice. “You must also keep in mind that this man is now Vale’s King.”

“Not my king…!”

“Then, that is your prerogative. But, as Mistral is now overseer to Vale, I cannot allow any further harm to the man.”

To stop another opportunity for Glynda to attack Straw, the allied officials of Mistral and Vale left with their constituents. An almost full conference room, left to bask in their loss. A complete political blindside.

In the wake of Minerva comforting Glynda, the other turned to her.

_“About that visa to Vacuo. I’m going to need more than one.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

…

_I think you’re right, Kori._

_People can be so weak and fragile._

_They can make such poor decisions._

_They can march to their own destruction at the slightest misleading word._

_…_

_The world is so imbalanced._

_And people can be crushed so easily by the weight of it all._

_But if I can help them, even just a little bit…_

_…_

_What does it mean to be worthy?_

_…_

As the stasis pod hissed open, Weiss came to consciousness.

To her surprise, she felt light and distant. Almost like she wasn’t in the present, but watching everything from afar, or in the past. If she had to put it into words, it was like scanning a vast horizon from atop a mountain’s peak. The scenery stretched out before her. It was so much to take in, but at the same time, she knew the smallest detail intuitively.

As Weiss stepped out of the glass and metal chamber, Ruby held her hand, not knowing if her footing would be sure.

To her relief, the girl seemed graceful in her movement—maybe even more so than she had ever seen.

After Ruby helped her to her feet, Weiss reached her arm out. Energy coursed beneath her palm and between her wrapping fingers. Her mind visualized the construct, as it was brought forth to her will.

An intricate rapier similar to Myrtenaster was traced into existence. In truth, the weapon appeared more ceremonial than purposed for combat. Still, it did not diminish the divine strength pouring from the Regalia.

Weiss felt Aura flow through her veins like smooth river run. Nothing like the huge surge of energy she came to expect, but a quiet kind of power— _sharp and precise._

With a fluid motion, she brought her blade across the space in front of her.

Twelve Glyphs instantly formed around Weiss’s perimeter. With a frost shattering crack, a unique knight spawned from each of them. They burst through their summoning circles, like erupting from a frozen surface. Their figures humming with unbound energy.

As she intimately felt the way her Semblance took shape, Aura drifted from her visage.

Ethereal snowflakes of silver light fell from her silhouette. The materialization marked the success of the inheritance.

_Weiss was now the Winter Maiden._

 

 


	62. Queen of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cinder continues to struggle with her Fall Maiden's Inheritance, talks between her and Yang trace back to the cause of the First Great War.

.

** Queen of Rebellion **

_._

_My child,_

_I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon_

_of Righteousness._

_Remember, our line has always ruled with Wisdom and Strength._

_And I know you will show restraint when exercising your great power._

_But the truest victory, my child,_

_Is stirring the hearts of your people._

_I tell you this, for when my days come to an end,_

_You shall be Queen._

_._

_._

She felt her bones burn from the inside out.

Her joints creaked, like threatening to bend beyond the point of no return.

_The taste of bitter ash filled her mouth…_

Cinder released an unearthly howl as tides of molten crystal spiked from her center being. Her blood solidified into polished glass. Thorns sprouting beneath her skin. Unable to differentiate what was real and what was induced by delirium.

_Ruin…_

_Ruin…_

_Ruin…_

The voices in her head begged for it. They hounded her thoughts until she drove insane. The only thing she was capable of was lashing out at everything within reach.

Destroy.

Ruin.

Such was the nature of Fall.

Cinder materialized weapon after weapon with frightening speed. She slashed at anything around her. There were no enemies or allies present within her mind. Only the will to _reset_ everything to nothing.

“Cinder,” a voice called.

She attacked the owner of that voice, like so many times before.

“Cinder!”

So incessant. This person was her nature’s opposite, but its kindred spirit in so many ways.

“CINDER!”

She remade what Cinder unmade. An individual that ignited something that was once nothing.

Change.

That was the similarity these two shared. They were living forces of change. What died by her hand, lived again by the other. A chaotic cycle with no end.

Fall. And then Spring.

 _“Cinder!!!”_ Yang roared. Her gauntlet crushed through another of Cinder’s molten spears. “Concentrate! Own your power! Control it!”

She was right.

_Ruin…_

But the voices were so loud.

_Ruin…_

There was no disgrace in giving in. Not after so long. Not after so much suffering.

_Ruin…_

…

“ENOUGH!!!” Cinder grasped her head so hard, her nails cut into the skin of her scalp. Everything was on fire. Everything was dying.

“Stay with it!” Yang encouraged. “Don’t turn away!”

_“Everything is dying!”_

“Hold on!”

Cinder collapsed with heaving breaths. She didn’t feel like she was inhaling oxygen—only more smoke that continued to choke her lungs. Death would be so easy. So, very easy.

“I…refuse to die…!”

Her lips cracked painfully, as she uttered those words. Her esophagus was dried and cut, causing her to cough blood.

“Death will take everything. But it will not take me!!!”

“Now! Center it!” Yang shouted.

Cinder let out a gut-wrenching scream as she drew back the Aura spilling from her body. Like trying to catch water from a running faucet, but she willed herself to do it anyway. There was nothing, but sheer will. No luck or fortune happenstance. Only what she made real.

That, to her was what she called—

Destiny.

Her nerves frayed, like untwining rope. Her insides twisted until they were nothing but mangled organs. Cinder’s sensory for pain dialed up to their max threshold before…… _release._

A warm palm pressed against her spine, helping her regulate the energies conflicting within her. Likewise, something beneath the ground assisted the process. As if the earth itself supported the tremendous weight she bore.

Cinder felt the soothing relief of herself again. Her mind gained clarity. The cold sweat across her skin felt fresh and chill. And when she looked outside the window, the sun of dawn was rising…

…

Morning light lent visibility to their surroundings.

Cinder and Yang were currently in the training wing of the Mantle Monarchy’s old mansion. A large sparring room of sorts.

Various weapons, both antique and practical, lined its walls. Armor perched on dummies, ready to be fitted. And along the high ceilings, portraits of past warriors peered down and judged those who pursued mastery of themselves. All of them, bearing the family name, “Fall”. Many of which, past Fall Maidens themselves.

“Breathe,” Yang advised.

Cinder complied.

“You can’t fight your nature.”

Cinder inhaled, and exhaled again.

“You can only embrace it.”

Cinder’s heartbeat slowed to a crawl.

_“Isn’t that ironic? Telling me to embrace who I am, when it is exactly that you despise?”_

“I need you alive and ready to fight.”

“But of course,” Cinder grinned. “As always, thank you again for your assistance, Yang.”

“Don’t mention it.” The girl lifted her hand from Cinder’s lower back. “Seriously, don’t.”

While the other caught the rest of her breath, Yang strode the sparring room. Its floor had the vastness of a dance hall.

It was a strange place, she thought.

Underneath the floor, her Semblance allowed her to see the Dust veins webbing together. Its influence must have made this place an optimal training area in the past, as it did now. But there was more to it.

Yang touched her finger tips to the hard surface. Traces of something—or more _someone_ lingered there. A being so powerful, she couldn’t even imagine. A might that surpassed anything she measured from Salem or Ozpin. It confused her.

“Her name was Romia Fall, my great grandmother,” Cinder answered Yang’s bewilderment. Even now, she could sense the Dust underground, imbued for centuries by previous Fall Maidens and her supremely powerful ancestor. She cast her eyes on a certain portrait on the wall, which prompted Yang to follow.

There, they both observed a canvas significantly grander than the others. A woman clad in black, red, and silver armor. Straight, black hair trailed down her back and the front of her shoulders. Accompanied with an awe-inspiring glare, she appeared to be a fearsome beauty. But perhaps what was most striking, were the two horns depicted above her head.

One of them matched the burning ash and leaves Cinder’s inheritance manifested. The other, shimmering flakes of snow.

 _“‘Romia’._ So, that’s the Queen of Rebellion,” Yang said thoughtfully.

“Yes. The one who began the First Great War. The only one to truly stand against both the Old One and the Witch…… And the only individual in history to ever possess both the Fall and the Winter Maiden’s inheritance together.”

“…?!” Yang wheeled back to Cinder. “She had the power of **_two_ ** Maidens?!”

“It was hardly enough as history has proven. I’m sure you’ve heard her story.”

“Some of it…yeah…” Yang recovered from her initial shock. “Conveniently left out the part about two Maidens, though.”

“Not surprising. She contested the Old One, and in time, the Witch as well. The only natural outcome of such an ‘offense’ would be to erase her memory as much as possible. That, and the obvious defamation of her prestige.”

“You going to tell me she wasn’t as bad as the world makes her out to be either, just like with your other ancestor.”

“Hmph, not even remotely.” Cinder stood, and joined Yang at looking up at the portrait. “She saw the distortion in the world, caused at the hands of the immortals, and wished to change it. The Witch conscripted her in the beginning, but after seeing her for who she was, Romia rebelled. Against the Witch, against the Old One, and in essence—the entirety of Remnant.”

“……Trying to draw similarities there?”

“Hardly. Despite her tremendous abilities, she was defeated. It took the combined forces of the immortals, and the other two Maidens, which is a remarkable feat to be sure. Still, I have no intention of repeating the follies of my predecessors. If anything, I would say she bears the closest resemblance to you.”

“How do you figure that?”

“For one thing, written history painted her into something of a bloodthirsty warlord. The truth of it is, she was an honored warrior among her people, and a scourge to her foes.”

“I don’t have any _people.”_

“A people doesn’t have to refer to a whole Kingdom of citizens, Yang. They can be say, _three_ individuals who truly matter to her,” Cinder said leadingly.

Yang closed her eyes and the images of Emerald, Mercury, and Neo flashed. It was no longer surprising how quickly they came to mind. The thought made her smirk to herself.

“……How did she do it?” Yang asked. “How did she get her hands on two inheritances? I can tell when you want to tell a story.”

Cinder revealed a sly grin.

_…_

_At the time, Romia successfully inherited the title of Fall Maiden, while the Maiden of Winter resided in Mistral._

_Her diaries read, she fell in love with the Winter Maiden at first sight. And such began a secret romantic tryst at the height of insidiousness._

_A tale of star-crossed lovers, their Kingdoms divided, but their affections burned ever brightly._

_The Witch preyed on such a desire, as she often does. She promised Romia her beloved, in return for her allegiance._

_Together, they reconstructed the Old One’s Tower for the purpose of fending off her lover’s pursuers, once she was taken._

_But before that could occur, the Old One caught wind of their plans._

_He could not let the Winter Maiden fall into the hands of his nemesis. One thing led to another, and in his ignorance, decided the cost could never be too high._

_As fate would have it, he tasked a Branwen with the deed. An assassination carried out in his very own Tower, which promised protection. Never once giving the thought the one held in the Winter Maiden’s final thoughts would be the very one he feared the most of attaining her inheritance._

_Heartbroken and wizened to the methods of the immortals, Romia waged war by the death of her beloved._

_And so, the story goes from her declaration of war to her defeat._

_…_

_Of course, there is a bit more to the story._

_A secret that only the inner circle of my family and a certain other know._

_Romia Fall tried to bring her beloved back to life._

_And with the combined Magics of two Maidens, she surely thought it was possible._

_…_

_…_

_…_

Yang was dead silent for a moment.

“Did it work?”

“Hm. **Not every story requires a tragic ending.”**

“So, she lived again… the former Winter Maiden.”

“Of that was there any doubt?”

“Not really. Especially knowing what I know now.”

“Hmph, as you say. I don’t suppose you require any proof of Romia’s beloved being resurrected?”

“Why ask?” Yang sighed. _“_ My former teammate is a **Schnee** after all.”

Cinder let out a low snicker.

“In any case, I’m relieved with the opportunity to vent my power. I have a very important meeting to attend today, and it wouldn’t have bode well to leave everyone in the room a gathering of smoldered corpses.”

“…Getting ready to take over Atlas?”

“Drawing the curtain on the Second Act.”

The two left the training hall, and made for the main wing.

“When you rule this Kingdom, what kind of ruler are you going to be?” Yang asked.

“Does it matter to you?”

“I’d say it does. As much as you and I hate to admit it, we’re not just blunt weapons for each other to use. We’re partners in this. I don’t expect you to have a good answer, but I _do_ want as little doubt between us as possible.”

“Hm,” Cinder pondered it seriously. “I do believe you are correct. You have nothing to worry, Yang. I will not be an unkind ruler.”

“Can I really trust that?”

“If you ask me personally, I would say no. But as I said before, I have no inclination to repeat the follies of my predecessors. Their dictatorships and steady success of tyrants lead to the downfall of our Monarchy.”

Cinder paused in her stride and glanced about the dilapidated mansion.

“No, I will succeed where they failed, Yang.”

_“Once I seize my throne, I will be a most benevolent queen.”_

…

…

…

** NOTES/REFERENCES **

“Double-chapter” release. This one is short, so yeah.  

On a side note, Queen of Rebellion was the premise of a fic I was going to write, but I ultimately decided to use it as flavor for the setting and to build on Cinder’s character.

Haven’t done one of these in a while, so I thought it would be a good place. Shed some light on some stuff.

-Minerva Calico: Based off Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter.

-Grimm Yule: Based off the Yule Cat myth.

-Grimm Panzerborne: Based off the polar bears from the Golden Compass. And then there’s the link to the tank model.

-Grimm Sleighers: I think that one is really obvious.

-Straw becoming ruler of Vale: Based off how the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz became king when the “wizard” left.

-Mercury’s Semblance: I never got the chance to mention it, but I want to call it the Stormrider’s Semblance. Feels right since I drew the inspiration from the manga _Air Gear._

-Raven unlocking Cinder’s Aura: Back in chapter 55, it’s a modified version of the words Pyrrha used to unlock Jaune’s.

-Raven has a gift with cloth: In the same chapter, I tried to hint at that. She gifted Cinder with her dress, Yang with her scarf, Ruby with her cloak, and by that assumption, Adam with his jacket.

-Who was the voice speaking to Weiss, while she was in a coma? Spoilers. Such spoilers.

-What happened to the sword Masa is making for Raven? Even more spoilers.

-I tried to write the “true” Maidens to exemplify certain traits.

Spring: Compassion

Summer: Hope

Fall: Selflessness

Winter: Fairness

-As well as their downfalls.

Compassion: Blindness

Hope: Naivety

Selflessness: Self Sacrifice

Fairness: Self Righteousness

-Also made it so that the inheritance’s Auras are symbolized. Fall has ashes and leaves. Winter has snowflakes. Spring has feathers. Summer has… _dah-dah-dah~_

-On that subject, I wanted to write that mastery over a Semblance results in physical manifestations. For example: Mercury’s wings on his feet, Weiss’s new sword, Blake’s cat form, Yang’s new crown.

-Some people have asked what I think about the canon. I have no comment.

-Some have asked about the characters’ shipping/sexuality. They will like who they like. I don’t know anything really about ships or cracked ships or whatever, beyond their names (if that). I will say though, I just kind of got in the habit of writing Mercury as asexual for this series. Not out of convenience, but the feel I developed.

-I don’t read a lot of fanfics or fan works unfortunately. As a result, there has been heavy overlap in some themes and sections. Apologies for that. I don’t tout any original ideas. Chances are, anything I come up with, someone else did it way before me.

_Anywho!_

_Thanks again for all the support and reading this far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and…_

_See you in the next one!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	63. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the alliance between Vale and Mistral finalized, their sights set towards the retreating armies of Atlas. The lives of the Atlesian soldiers forsaken by all except the newly titled Winter Maiden. Meanwhile, Cinder's scheme to take over the Kingdom comes ever closer to being a reality.

.

** Falling Stars **

.

_Change does not come easily nor cheaply._

_And there is never growth without pain._

_No trials without its fires._

.

.

It was early in the afternoon, when Ruby, Coco, and Penny were hanging around Weiss’s office at S.D.C. headquarters. Each were currently immersed in their respective scrolls, tapping away at it vigorously.

While Coco opted to recline in Weiss’s premium leather chair, Penny and Ruby laid on the floor with their feet kicking in the air.

“Coco, when are you going to be done? The raid event’s about to start soon~” Ruby complained.

“In a minute. I just _know_ the next mob’s gonna drop it.”

“It’s a super rare! You’ve been at it for hours!”

“I’ll get it in time for the raid!”

“The boss isn’t even weak to guns!”

“I can’t hear you!”

[The probability of the weapon dropping, accounting for the number of monsters you destroyed so far, is holding at 3%.] Penny cheerfully stated.

“COCO!”

“In a minute!”

With her tongue sticking out, Coco continued to farm desperately for her item. Leaving the only thing for the rest of her group to do was wait.

After Ruby let out another groan, she turned to Penny.

“Hey, is it really okay for you to be here like this?”

[Whatever do you mean, Ruby?]

“I mean—I’m always happy to see you, Penny—but aren’t we kinda, technically, sorta _, enemies_?”

[How funny. That’s almost exactly what Emerald said to me.]

“Uh…huh…”

[I don’t think you’re my enemy, Ruby. I was very happy to learn you were here. I think I’ll always consider you my friend!]

“Me too.”

[Although Doctor Masa might program me to fight you in the future, any such feature hasn’t been installed yet.]

“…Great?”

[It is great.] Penny nodded with an oblivious smile.

“Well, I guess that’s good enough for me.”

While the two were getting ready for the upcoming game event, Coco immediately jumped out of her seat and started pumping her fists.

“Boom! Got it! I freakin’ got it!”

“Great. Are we ready to raid now?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah. No thanks to you two. The only one who helped me farm it was AngelofDeath666.”

“’Kay. Inviting you two to the group.”

“Who is this guy or gal, anyway? If it’s someone we know, I wanna take them on a coffee run.”

“Don’t ask me,” Ruby shrugged. “I think Penny was the one who sent them an invite.”

“…”

“…”

“ _Is_ it someone I know?” Coco asked Penny.

[No…no.] _*Hic*_ [No.] _*Hic*_

“I’m messaging him right now.”

 _“Don’t do it!”_ Ruby shouted. “You can’t ask someone for their name IRL, unless they give it! It’s the cardinal rule of online gaming #1!”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “You’re right. It’s probably better I don’t know for sure…Okay, let’s meet up with everyone else. Wait, didn’t Penny invite three other people to our guild too?”

“…Yeah…” Ruby said slowly. “DrunkMaster1, BakedAlaska85, and OnePunch99…”

“…You sure you don’t wanna ask?”

“Nope!”

“Cause I think we know who they are.”

“Nope!”

As the atmosphere in the office grew more awkward, the crashing sound of the door opening interrupted them.

“Our people are in need of proper escorts home!” Weiss exclaimed, as she burst in.

“And as I have repeatedly reminded you, it would be unwise to reveal you so early,” Hades counseled after her. “The best way to utilize your newfound abilities, is to deploy you at the critical stage of an upcoming battle. And must I also mention the predicament you would place our Kingdom’s defenses?”

“So, we leave our retreating fleet alone to cross waters teeming with Grimm, and the forces of Vale and Mistral hounding after them?”

“We do not do what we wish, but what we _must_ , my liege.”

The girl gave the mechanical knight a cold, hard glare. Seeing that her counsel was not willing to budge, even under the intense Aura that was freezing the room below zero—Weiss could only accept the man’s advice.

“Very well.”

“It pains me to risk our comrades’ lives as well, but I do not do so lightly.”

“Mhmm. That will be all, Hades.”

As the dark armored soldier turned to leave, he caught sight of Penny and paused.

“That. Will. Be. All. Hades,” Weiss crossed her arms testily. “I seem to remember you pledging your absolute fealty to me, after your attempt on my life.”

“…Yes, that is correct.”

“Then, by my absolute order, that will be all.”

“…Yes, my liege.”

Hades bowed before exiting the door that was almost too small for him.

Once he was gone, Weiss wheeled on the three idling in her office.

“Couldn’t you at least _try_ to be more inconspicuous?”

Ruby threw her cape over Penny.

 _“There~_ She’s gone.”

“This is no time to joke, Ruby. I am _not_ in the mood,” Weiss stomped over to her desk. She stared daggers at Coco, which cued the girl to vacate her seat.

Upon sitting down, Weiss knitted her fingers and pressed them against her head.

“You know what I don’t get,” Coco started. “How you can not only forgive your murderer, but also hire him to be your Second.”

 _“Attempted_ murderer, if we’re being specific. And I haven’t forgiven anything. Hades will pay for his crimes, but I judged it better he repay his misdeeds by working for the Kingdom than sitting idly by in some prison cell.”

“Or under some six feet of dirt.”

“Yes. More good he can do now than that.”

“So, what’s the sitch that’s got you all heated?”

Weiss groaned and let her forehead plant on the desk.

“As you all know, Mistral and Vale formally announced their alliance a few days ago. In response to that, the Board and our military have _finally_ decided to issue a halt to the Vale campaign and an order of retreat to all overseas forces.”

“They’re only doing that now?!”

“My thoughts exactly… In delaying the order, they gave Mistral and Vale’s forces the time to organize and bridge their differences. At least enough to march in the same direction without immediately turning on each other. The Board has gravely underestimated our opponents by thinking they couldn’t manage such a thing in time.”

“From what I’ve heard, Mistral’s Fleet Admiral Saru isn’t some dope.”

“Neither is Straw,” Ruby added. “They’ll attack while the army’s vulnerable. Atlas isn’t sending any escorts?”

“The Board doesn’t think they will be attacked!” Weiss shook her head. “Myself and Hades _know_ they will, but without the say-so from the Kingdom’s ruling body, we cannot mobilize.”

“And that’s why you want to go ourselves.”

“Yes. In my fair assessment, I believe that with my abilities and the efforts of Team RNJR and CFVY, we would be able to escort our forces safely home. Unfortunately, my leaving would leave Atlas vulnerable.”

“Yeah, the Aegis System needs the Winter Maiden in the city.”

[Oh, yes. It’s a little late, but congratulations on becoming the Winter Maiden, Weiss!]

At that, all three whipped their necks at Penny. The android girl tilted her head for a second before deciphering their looks.

[Oh, do not be alarmed. Weiss becoming the Winter Maiden was one of the main scenarios our side planned for. Plus, I already hacked and downloaded every file in Cerberus Tower. Anything said just now, is not new information.]

“Oh,” Weiss could only utter. A mixture of relief, but mostly disconcertion. “How far _has_ your group planned?”

[Classified Information.]

“Do you plan on informing your group of what we just discussed?”

[Classified Information.]

“Why do I have the feeling you’re recording this entire conversation?”

Penny hiccupped.

 _“So?”_ Coco posed to Weiss. “We’re going, right?”

“Hmph,” she scoffed.

_“What do you think?”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“What’s are you thinking right now?”

“I’m thinking, how boring and easy it was take over the Board of Directors. I mean, aren’t these guys in charge of the whole Kingdom?”

“Yes,” Cinder agreed in bemusement. “They are an incompetent bunch, aren’t they?”

Leaning against the windows on the highest floor of Atlas’s tallest skyscraper, was Cinder and Emerald.

Currently, they were in the middle of a conference meeting between Board members. Their figures cloaked by Emerald’s Semblance to those besides their allies, who inadvertently cast them a glance once in a while.

For the past few days, the pair worked tirelessly to gain control of various companies. Many times, under their CEO’s very own noses. Their methods ranged from stock manipulation and swindling themselves controlling interest, to outright blackmail and threats of violence.

“Rather poetic that the very rules they exploited to gain their ridiculous fortunes is now being used to take them away.”

“Kinda makes me queasy,” Emerald revealed her obvious disgust. “I can still remember digging into trashcans for leftover french fries, and these idiots have more money than everyone else in Remnant combined.”

Cinder held her hand.

“What would you like me to do with their money?” she asked.

“What? I thought the plan was to disperse it to the poor and earn credibility.”

“It is. And besides transferring funds to more worthwhile ventures, I’m sure there will still be plenty left over to spare.”

“I don’t…I don’t have a clue.”

“Just ask. Anything. Would you like to toss their lien out the window? Do you want to seize their lands and home? We could even set it all on fire before their eyes, if that’s what you prefer.”

“That’s so cruel.”

Cinder’s sinister smile sent goosebumps through Emerald’s body, and if she was being honest—turned her on a good bit.

“Let me think about it a little. I think they’re getting to the real topic now.”

“As you wish.”

The two looked on, as the long table of fifteen members of Atlas’s richest finished their discussions concerning the war and the difficulty they were facing with Faunus labor.

After a vote, Jacques Schnee moved on to the next order of business.

“Alright, I believe Venetus has a proposal on what actions to take concerning the _new money_ coming up these days,” he squinted with scrutiny.

“Yes,” the casino owner stood and straightened his tie. “My ladies and gentlemen, all of us have been here since the days of Mantle—and we will still be here if the days of Atlas ever come to an end. Kingdoms rise and fall, but may our fortunes never change.  The war will never affect us, but this new company… it presents a real dilemma. They are the forefront of all the up and coming businesses.”

He paused to let the thought sink in.

“At the rate they are growing, it would surprise me none if they created a Board of their own. One to replace this very table—these _very_ people who kept this Kingdom prosperous! I, for one, refuse to allow this. Therefore, I move that immediate action be taken to halt their _momentum_.”

“Yes, the solution has been suggested before,” Jacques waved his hand unimpressed, unlike his other fellow Board Members. “Unfortunately, they have a rather unique stock exchange policy. They are also refusing to be bought, which is what I would do if I were the head of a company growing revenue worth at their pace.”

“What I am suggesting is _not_ that we buy them out—it is that we buy them **in**.”

“…..Go on.”

“Make them members of the Board. Where we can watch them, where we can _control_ them. This collection of brilliant business minds aren’t generals or warriors. We do not wage _battles_ with other companies. We make them ours. We turn them into assets.”

“Hm. I see. An intriguing suggestion. I must admit, as well as many of our members, that we may have been too quick to act on emotion. It would certainly be a waste to pay for their company when we can simply _ask_ them for it.”

This drew a ring of haughty laughter around the table.

“Yes…Yes, I see the merit in this. Does anyone have anything to say on the matter?”

“…”

“Well, then. Those in favor of inducting the Halftone Rime Corporation onto our Board— _and under our employment—_ raise your hand.”

Eleven of the members’ hands raised, more than enough for the majority vote.

“The motion passes. At the earliest interval, we will extend an invitation to their company.”

_“There will be no need for that. Although I appreciate the thought.”_

Emerald released the hallucination, and the two faded into existence.

“As the president of the Halftone Rime Corporation, I gratefully accept your offer,” Cinder grinned mischievously. “And as a member of the Board of Directors, I propose a motion to elect myself as head of this committee.”

Still not finished reeling from his shock, Jacques began a tirade.

“THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!”

“Those in favor of the motion,” Cinder continued without a care. “Please raise your hand.”

At the ending of her sentence, Venetus, among seven other members raised their hands.

“Ho—What?” Jacques sputtered. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

“The motion passes,” Cinder finished. “The Halftone Rime Corporation assumes leadership of this Board. It will be a pleasure to be working with you all.”

“THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!” the man bellowed, completely red in the face. “This is nothing but a circus show! You cannot expect this to hold an ounce of legitimacy!! I will not stand for this!”

“Then, you may take your leave. Or shall I offer you the disgrace of being voted out by the Board?”

“You bit—!”

While in midsentence, Jacques Schnee felt a sudden bout of vertigo. His vision swirled, as he found himself in a vault full of riches. The man’s joy was palpable. A life of being the richest individual to have ever lived flashed before his eyes.

And then…

Nothing.

He died of old age. His fortune, nowhere to be seen. He was left with nothing. He left nothing behind. Nothing real.

Worthless.

It was all for nothing.

When that thought drowned him, causing him immense heartache—

He woke up with a jolt.

“I hope you enjoyed your sweet dream. That is what you wanted after all,” Emerald smiled devilishly over him. Her green-edged weapon spun playfully in her hand.

Upon further consciousness, Jacques felt a slight cut on his hand. A faint Aura remained there from what he guessed was the girl’s Semblance.

“What did you do to me?!”

“Hey, no need to get mad. I just gave you the experience of having your deepest desire fulfilled. You should be thanking me!”

“I died… I died with nothing. The fortune I built up was worthless.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Emerald gave him a quick peck on the nose. “Now, get out. Your tears are ruining the carpet.”

“Ah?”

Only now, Jacques realized he had been crying the whole time. Without another second spared, the grown man ran out of the conference room.

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Emerald shrugged. “That’s _really_ all it took to **own** Atlas?”

When she turned back, the rest of the Board Members looked to her in shock. Even Cinder appeared surprised.

“…What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Cinder approached and brushed Emerald’s cheek. She leaned her lips close to her ear, and spoke in a soft, smoky whisper. _“Watching that was quite arousing.”_

“Um..!”

“Now, then.” Cinder turned to address the Board once more. “The rest of the remaining Board Members may choose to leave, if that is your wish. As Venetus so accurately pointed out before, you are not generals and certainly not warriors…… _but I am._ ” Fire and brimstone conjured in the palm of her hand. “The moment you leave this table, is the moment you forfeit your safety. Do I make myself clear?”

The directors not part of Cinder’s coalition swallowed her words hard.

In their state of fear, after watching Emerald’s effect on Jacques and Cinder threatening them with death, they could not realize the young woman was bluffing. The repercussions of killing them outright would have been unfathomable. But they could not understand this. Not in this very crucial moment.

And that was all Cinder needed.

The remaining members nodded, and just like that, Cinder owned unanimous power of the Board of Directors, and by extension— _Atlas._

The Fall Maiden clasped her hands behind her back and stared at them interchangeably. None of them willing to meet her gaze.

_Another step closer to Rule._

She grinned at the thought before continuing.

“Now, then. I believe some changes are in order. Also, a significant number of your…my apologies— _our_ assets will be liquidated. You’ve sat on your fat piles of gold long enough without ever knowing what to truly apply it towards. No sense in hoarding more money than you can possibly spend. Emerald.”

At Cinder’s word, Emerald started passing out forms for each of them to sign.

_“I believe it is time to share your immense wealth with the rest of the Kingdom._

_Don’t you?”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

As the day ushered into the late afternoon, the skies stained with a bright orange, highlighted by yellow clouds.

Over the seas separating Vale and Atlas, the Atlesian Fleet scrambled to place some distance between itself and its pursuers. But the Mistral Armada was relentless in their chase. While the airships were out of cannon-shot of each other, the nonthreat did not hold true for the Grimm.

The Tengu were vicious in their ongoing assault. Although, the damage they did would be considered light against the reinforced hulls of Atlas’s airships, the chip damage accumulated over time. In addition, the winged swordsmen possessed an intelligent coordination to their attack. With Raven’s absence, another took control.

It was a disheartening scene to say the least.

Their traversal over the endless waters had been on for hours. They had their equipment and flight preparations set by the time they received orders to retreat. But by then, the enemy was already in pursuit. And over the course of their way back home, one ship fell after another. Their herd thinning with the lengthy passage of time.

It was then, the scouts spotted a new vessel coming towards them, from the direction of their homeland. They almost missed it, seeing as how small it was. But what it lost in mass, it made up for with impressive speed. A shimmering, silver aircraft with a pointed nose, like a needle.

“Calling to the approaching ship! Identify yourself!”

The radio transmission crackled.

“This is Weiss Schnee of the aircraft Swordfish. On my mark, all ships are to set their bearings thirty degrees starboard!”

“Weiss Schn—! Ma’am! I don’t understand the situa—”

“I repeat! On my mark, all ships are to set their bearings thirty degrees to starboard side! Do you copy?!”

The words of Weiss relayed to the ranking officer of the fleet, as well as a patched in communication.

“This is the acting captain, Trafalgar. Miss Schnee, what exactly are you planning?”

“Saving all of you.”

“With all due respect, I will not allow you to attempt a suicide mission.”

“…Captain, I say this not only as a citizen of Atlas, or the heiress of the S.D.C., but also as your former student. You taught me to always act with a sound mind. Trust in me. I am not sacrificing my life. Please, there is no time to explain.”

Trafalgar went silent for what felt like an eternity.

“……Do not haunt me with your ghost, Miss Schnee.”

“I certainly will not, Captain.”

“Helmsman! Order all ships to bear thirty degrees starboard side on the Swordfish’s mark!”

As Weiss’s speeding aircraft cut closer and closer to the fleet, the swarm of Grimm Tengu finished downing another ship, and were ready to start on the next one.

“MARK!”

“THIRTY DEGREES STARBOARD SIDE!!!”

With a smooth movement, the Atlesian fleet swerved right. The Swordfish zoomed past them and coursed for a head-on collision with the Mistral Armada and its Grimm.

It was then, countless arrays of Glyphs formed and rotated with increasing speeds. The sound of glaciers breaking resounded as white Nevermores crashed through their summoning circles. Their beaks reared and readied. They flew straight into their enemies, who exposed their flanks in their pursuit of prey.

Countless monstrous birds collided all across the sea. The ghostly summons ravaged the opposition’s Grimm and the airships behind them. Weiss’s calculated use of the angle and the counter-impact lead her strategy to its maximum effect.

In the span of a few seconds, the tide had turned.

Trafalgar was struck speechless briefly, before shouting at his also awe-struck helmsman.

“Reinforce the Swordfish! All airships are to enter combat stations! Make them pay a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!!!”

The fleet rallied to engage the armada.

And as they looked to the lone ship ahead, shimmering like a beacon of hope, they could see the Winter Maiden standing atop it. Her hands resting on the pummel of her royal blade. A dauntless expression. Silver glinting from her silhouette.

The soldiers’ morale surged at the sight of the noble figure.

A wordless message communicated from her stance.

_To stay strong._

_To steel their hearts._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

It was evening when Yang looked out from the mansion’s top floor balcony.

The cool air honed a fine sharpness to her senses, as she sat on the stone-sculpted guardrail.

Her expression drew pensive. Her heart heavy in her chest. And her mind weighed with a thousand thoughts.

 _“Enjoying the fireworks, kiddo?”_ a voice asked from behind.

Yang’s uncle joined her in peering into the distance. His elbows rested on the edge. Only an endless pitch black stretched out into the horizon. At least, to those with normal vision.

“Fireworks, huh? Is that what they look like to you?” Yang asked Qrow back.

“Yeah. Your mom too. Probably out there watching the same thing. Why? What do you see?”

“Not fireworks.”

“Hm,” Qrow’s tone dropped. “Something worse?”

“…….I wouldn’t say worse—but _sadder.”_

“Yeah.” The scraggly huntsman unscrewed the cap on his flask and took a long swig. “Guess the old Branwen legacy lives on.”

“At least Ruby doesn’t have it.”

“Yeah. Thank goodness for that…” Qrow was about to take another sip when he paused, not sure if he heard correctly. “How—”

“Dude. Everybody knows. Even my team knows, and they didn’t even try to figure it out.”

“Uh…”

“And no. I’m not having this discussion, which you shouldn’t be having with me anyway. Hey, tell me more about the fireworks.”

Qrow gave a long sigh before speaking again.

“Not much to tell.” He looked back into the distance, in the direction where the armies of Atlas and Mistral still clashed. “They look like red sparks firing off in the distance. I don’t just see it, I feel it. Like the way fireworks rip through the air. Every crack sends a shock”

Qrow grunted to himself, thinking he still wasn’t drunk enough to talk about it. “Every spark… Every passing life…”

A tired sigh escaped him. One of a weathered warrior that had been battered around by the world he lived in. A battle-worn spirit.

“Your turn. What do you see?”

…

Yang’s eyes shone with the orange of the afternoon.

She saw stars falling.

_Falling…_

Lights dancing across.

Too many to count.

Each with its own grace and beauty.

They held their place in the night sky, before suddenly streaking across the dark blue canvas. Yang could trace them to the place they fell. She wondered if she could find them, and hold them. Give their souls some small comfort before they faded and died.

The faint glow of a halo rounded her head.

All throughout the night, Yang would watch the shooting stars, paying close attention to each one.

_No life passing on beyond her sight._

 


	64. The Bigger Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War brews in the Kingdom of Atlas. The combined forces of Mistral and Vale make ready to invade at the slightest hint of weakness. And while enemies gather on their doorstep, a different kind schemes under their very noses.

.

** The Bigger Threat **

.

_Clouds form higher._

_Air feels thinner._

_A breeze blows from the wrong direction._

_And the tide recedes._

_…_

_Calamity, if anything, is polite about announcing its arrival._

.

.

At a Dust refinery lying on the northern rim of the Atlas Kingdom, Ilia led two heavily cloaked figures into the workers’ residence.

Compared to a couple weeks ago, the living conditions had improved immensely. The airship crashed into the mountain remained, but in its vicinity, state-of-the-art dorms had been erected. Apparently, a recently sanctioned mandate forced companies to provide better living spaces for their workers. There was also a significant upgrade in the overall standards of the working force, including equipment, working hours, and wages.

Ilia could see it in the way they moved. The employees were healthier, livelier. The ominous cloud hanging over their heads no longer existed. Some of them, she could barely believe, were even happy.

 _“Y’know. I heard a ton ’a horror stories about the factory conditions in Atlas ever since I was a young’un. But this don’t look half bad,”_ Inna spoke from beneath her hood.

“Yeah,” Ilia replied. “Well, the Kingdom’s under new management now. I don’t really like them on principle, but I gotta admit… they’re setting a lot of things straight around here.”

“Hey, is it true Halftone Rime Co. is run by Team ENMY?”

“Yeah, you know them?”

“Met ‘em once or twice,” Inna played it cool.

“Don’t tell me you’re a fangirl.”

“Hell no! But I’ve always wanted to throw down with ‘em on at least one occasion.”

“Heh, you might get that chance.” Ilia didn’t know how serious the cowgirl was, as she glanced from her to her obviously shorter partner. “Your friend doesn’t talk much.”

“He’s the strong quiet type.”

“And that’s why he needs _you_ to protect him?”

“Other way around, lovely. I provide the tactical utility, the little man’s the muscle.”

 _“Actually, my capabilities fulfill both combat roles,”_ Bean answered flatly.

“Have I also mentioned he usually has a steel rod propped up his behind? Gets stiff over the smallest things, this fella.”

“Uh huh,” Ilia traded uncertain glance between the two. “I’m not gonna ask too many questions. In my line of work, that’s pretty much breaking tradecraft bylaw. I got paid top lien to bring you two here. What you guys do after is none of my business.”

“Good practice.”

Ilia stopped just short of entering the airship.

“And my job’s done. Probably for good this time.”

“……what’s that mean?”

“Kingdom’s new management’s left me out of a job. Anyone who wants to leave Atlas has an all-expense paid trip off continent, no questions asked. The only use for a smuggler like me now, is to get people in. And it’s already too hot for that now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You two were my last job. I’m not a smuggler anymore. So, I’m breaking my code just this once. Don’t make me regret bringing you here.”

“…”

“Things are finally looking up for our kind. Mistral, now Atlas. I know you’re a Faunus, so that’s gotta sink on some level. Remember that, before you think about screwing us over, yeah?”

“… Yeah, I read ya.”

“Good, they’re this way.”

As Ilia brought them into the airship, they entered its former cargo hold—now turned into a meeting place of sorts.

There, a group of the White Fang’s leaders, Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna, and Raven Branwen gathered. Upon sight of the three, Blake went up to greet them.

“Inna, Bean. I’m glad you made it safely.”

“Aren’t you a sight fer sore eyes?”

“Gladdened reunion. Blake Belladonna.”

As the three basked in their reunion, Raven approached as well.

“Finally, some good news.”

“The state of affairs, Commander?”

“Not good, Bean. A large bulk of our White Fang forces have been pacified. That, or they’re leaving the Kingdom altogether.”

“We have heard briefly. The new Board authorized free travel out of country.”

“Small stroke of genius, really. A lot of the ones that want off this continent are our inside people. They don’t want to deal with this Kingdom anymore. They’d rather skip it to Vacuo. Which means, less manpower for us and a smaller web for intel.”

“I understand. Resource drop inevitable.”

“It gets worse. Doesn’t sound bad at first, but Atlas is really starting to make amends. Which means the grievances our people had aren’t burning so hot anymore. There’s less and less willing to fight the government undergoing a crisis of conscience.”

“…The enemy predicted and orchestrated this result?”

“I know the one responsible. She’s extremely capable and she didn’t make these policy changes out of the goodness of her heart.”

“I see. Calculating. A formidable adversary.”

“Of the most devious kind.” Raven leaned low to him, so no one else could overhear. “We’ll need to rely on your ability to make up for the lack of manpower.”

“Concurred conclusion.”

“What’s the status of our forces?”

“Mistral and Vale units now occupy southern airspace. Awaiting further development.”

“So, now it’s a standoff until we set the playing field.”

“Concurred conclusion.”

…

 _“Well! My job here is done!”_ Ilia announced to them all. Her stare shifted to each of those gathered. “I don’t know what you guys are planning, and I don’t wanna know. Mostly, cause I think you guys wouldn’t think twice about killing me to stop me from talking.”

“Ilia,” Blake stepped forward, but her friend looked past her.

“Sounds hypocritical coming from a smuggler—I know—but I think this free trip out of Atlas is a good thing. Especially, seeing as a lot of you are wanted criminals.” She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and stifle her trembling to a minimum.  “This Kingdom is shaping up. Now, at first, I thought Weiss Schnee or you guys were going to do it. But now that it’s happening, it doesn’t really look like you guys are going to help, are you?”

The whole room stared at her blankly.

“That’s what I thought. I’ve got no love for Atlas, but destroying it while its trying to redeem itself doesn’t sit right. Maybe I’m the only one who feels that way, I guess. But—”

Just then, Raven stood right in front of her.

“Stop talking.”

“…Or what?”

“For your own good, stop talking. You’ve done your job. Time to head back to Vacuo and the old lady.”

“You think you can scare—”

 _“Ilia!”_ Blake grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and turned to Raven. “I’ll walk her out.”

“Good,” Raven nodded.

With an annoyed frustration, Ilia shoved Blake’s hands off her and stomped outside the airship.

Once they were out of earshot of the camp, Blake called out to her again.

“Ilia!”

“What, Blake? I can’t believe you’re going along with this!”

“Raven was trying to protect you. We all knew you were trying to convince more people to abandon the operation. If you kept going the way you were, they _really_ would have tried to kill you!”

“No! I mean _you_ going along with this whole overthrowing the government madness. A month ago, I would have been all for it. Seriously, I might’ve even joined you. But **this**? You’re trying to undo other people’s good so that you can be the ones to take credit for it? That’s insane.”

“I know how it might look to a lot of people, but none of you know Cinder Fall like we do. She’s a guiltless psychopath, who’s willing to abuse others for her own personal gain. I can’t let someone like that rule a Kingdom, Ilia. I won’t.”

“……You’re wrong, you know,” Ilia muttered softly.

“Maybe. I might be. But I can only—”

“Geez, you’re such an airhead. I’m not always talking about the bigger picture, Blake! Sometimes, I’m just talking to you!”

“…?”

As the cat Faunus pondered Ilia’s words, the girl in question rubbed her arm restlessly. It was then, Blake caught on to the straighter meaning of what she meant. Her breath shortened with a growing tightness in her chest.

“You were trying to convince _me_ not to do this?”

“…Yeah. Pretty much!” Ilia gave a strained chuckle. The colors of her blemishes pulsated with different hues. “Blame a girl for trying to stop her friend from potentially getting herself killed. Stupid me!”

“It’s not stupid. I’m glad you care about me so much. Really.”

“Then, come with me! God, this sounds so stupid. It’s like a lame soap opera. Just… come with me, Blake? Please?”

“I can’t…”

“You owe me! You owe me a lot!”

“I know.”

“You didn’t listen to me the last time you ran off with Adam! After what happened, why can’t you listen to me now?!”

“I’m sorry.”

…

“……Why can’t you just listen to me?” Ilia’s tear drops landed wistfully into the snow. “Just for once, you freaking **idiot**.”

“I’m really sorry,” Blake embraced her. “I promise, after this I’ll listen to every single thing you say. But you’ll have to forgive me one more time.”

“Don’t start with that…!” the girl pounded her chest. “Just come back to me alive, and I’ll forgive you, okay? Just make it back...”

“I’ll try.”

The two stood there in the soft snowfall for a while. White patches of frost collected on their heads and shoulders. Blake brushed some of the flakes from Ilia’s hair.

“I don’t deserve someone like you.”

“No,” Ilia shook her head. “No, you don’t. Which is why you better make good on listening to me the next time we meet.”

“I will.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Not good enough.”

Blake lightly laughed. “What do you want me to do? I swear on my life and everything I believe in, that after this is over—I’ll go to Vacuo to see you.”

_“Not good enough…”_

Ilia lifted her chin to meet Blake’s lips, and held there.

…

She parted with a breath and took a few steps back. Her fingertips traced the bottom line of her lip.

“Wow…” Ilia sighed to herself. “That felt way better than I thought it would.”

“Illy.”

“Haha! You should see the look on your face, Belladonna. Don’t overthink it. It was a promise kiss, promise kiss. No need to get all—”

Blake roped Ilia’s hips in, and pulled her for another kiss. After the initial shock, Ilia leaned into it. The two nuzzled closer to each other. Their thoughts fevered as their hands ran across each other’s bodies.

When they parted again, still locked in each other’s arms, Blake frowned.

“If you tell me this is just something friends do, I will seriously get mad.”

“Heh, then get mad, Belladonna. I’m not saying anything otherwise until you’re home.”

“…”

“Another reason to keep that promise, right?”

…

As the two continued to wrap themselves in each other, a rifle held them in the crosshairs. Inna watched the romantic display from the window of the downed airship. Her finger tapping on the trigger.

“Should I take the shot?”

“You’re joking, right?” Raven asked beside her.

“Yeah, yeah…” the marksman groaned.

“You disapprove?”

“I thought Blake and Yang made better peas in a pod.”

 _“Of course, you do,”_ the swordswoman rolled her eyes.

_“Honestly, the number of kids I have to look after keep growing by the second.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“Honestly, the number of kids I have to look after keep growing by the second…”

“I’m sorry, ma’am?”

“Nothing,” Emerald waved off the thought. “Good work not slowing me down.”

Before her, seven individuals wearing all black nodded at her compliment.

“With a little more time, I’ll turn you into proper thieves yet. For now, take this over to Masa in our R&D Department,” she referred to the crate in front of them.

After the group hoisted the parcel together and left, Emerald rolled her shoulders a couple times to clear the kinks.

“How’d the heist go?” Yang approached, followed by Mercury and Neo.

“Like smooth jazz. I gotta say, these former Silbern guys know their stuff. Heiress and the gun nut trained them up pretty well before we recruited them. I almost feel bad.”

Yang only shrugged.

“The less people Weiss has, the better.”

“Sounding a little timid there, punchy.”

“Only respect. By the way, how come you didn’t ask us for help?”

“Needed skillsets with equal parts crow and equal parts bar. With you guys, it’s almost _all_ bar.”

“You never complained about our smash and grab before.”

“I was sparing your feelings.”

“Doubt that. So much.”

Team ENMY strode the massive building their company had recently acquired. So recent in fact, there was still construction being finished outside to remove its previous occupant’s name.

Among the titans that loomed over Atlas’s business district, the S.D.C. headquarters and now, Halftone Rime were the tallest giants among the flock. If someone were to view the city from afar, it wasn’t hard to imagine the two juggernaut corporations glaring at each other.

“I don’t even know why you’re worried about me not taking you on the job. You guys get serious ADD during heists. No patience or focus for the game.”

“You’re lumping me with them? I’m waaayy better,” Yang said, pointing to Neo and Mercury.

“That’s not the accomplishment you think it is.”

The four entered a conference room, and sat with their partner-sets across from each other. Mercury and Emerald on one side. Yang and Neo on the opposite.

As soon as they took their seats, Neo flicked out her umbrella and began playing five finger fillets with Yang’s hand. Mercury also detached one of his feet, and began flipping it through the air.

“See?” Emerald scoffed. “It’s like bragging you have a better attention span than a goldfish.”

“…I stand by the fact that I think I make a pretty good crowbar.”

“About as much as in a street fight. Besides, you guys had fun on your job, right?”

“Escort missions su~ck.”

“Hey, Dust shipments don’t protect themselves. Especially ones purchased under the table.”

“Reminded me of _our_ first train ride together.”

“Oh, the good old days, when you were still figuring out if you hated us or not.”

“Yeah, now I _know_ you guys are the worst.”

“But ya love us anyway. You’d slit your wrist if we ever disbanded.”

“You too.”

“Eh, I got Cinder, so maybe not.”

“But who would put up with your sarcastic bullshit? You know, cause you get all love-struck schoolgirl when she’s around.”

“Could probably find a stray dog for that company. They can do what you do, right?”

“You’d have to find one without legs, a forepaw, and mute.”

“I could totally find a one-legged mute dog. Or a good butcher.”

“Sicko~”

“But I guess I’d miss you laughing at all my jokes.”

“Yuh huh.”

At that moment, Cinder entered the room and drew their attentions.

_“Good, you’re all here.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“So, you’re all here…”

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the individuals sitting at the other end of the table. Cinder took the head position. Emerald-Mercury to her right, while Yang-Neo were seated to the left. The pink-haired girl and young man seemed to follow their guests with a keen eye. In contrast, Yang and Emerald had their arms crossed, like sentinels on each side of a gate.

“Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Cinder expressed interest.  “Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable.”

With a friendly wave of her hand, the President of the Board extended her hand to the opposite.

Weiss was still reading the situation.

It was a tightly held secret that Halftone Rime took over the Board. Only recently had Weiss’s father shamefully revealed the truth of what Cinder and Team ENMY did. Whereupon Weiss’s group arrived without warning, but to their surprise, found their opponents completely expectant of their arrival.

Inevitably, she decided to err on the side of prudence, and take Cinder’s offer. Following her lead, the reappointed General Ironwood and Hades took the chairs on the right. Ruby and Coco, the ones on her left.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Cinder asked. “Tea? Water?”

“You can transfer your authority as leader of the Board for starters.”

“I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to.”

“Do you really want to play dumb with me?”

The question was only met with Cinder’s oblivious smile.

Seeing as she would only get silence, Weiss understood she needed to approach the situation with a different brand of tact. Their arrival was partly impulsive, but also with the purpose of getting a layout of their enemy. The decisive battle they would inevitably have would occur elsewhere, she decided.

Weiss folded her hands and sunk into a state of detachment from her personal emotion as far as she could.

“What exactly do you want, Cinder Fall? You want to rule this Kingdom? To what end? Do you wish to reinstate the Mantle Monarchy?”

“Hm,” Cinder chuckled. “I am simply acting as I see fit. This Kingdom is in need of true leadership. A faith and strength in its central governing body it hasn’t seen in centuries. If the forces will it to be myself, who am I to refuse?”

“Do you actually believe that? Your family almost destroyed this nation on more than one occasion.”

“To answer your question from before, I have no intention of reinstating the Monarchy. I also have no intention of repeating the cruelties of my predecessors. In fact,” Cinder put on a mournful expression. “When I think of how my family once ruled this Kingdom through fear and an iron hand, it breaks my heart.”

“Does it?”

“But can you also imagine what it felt to see it replaced with a harsher group of tyrants? To exploit people’s fortunes out of greed. The previous Board ruled this Kingdom, not with fear, but by monopolizing its citizens’ livelihoods. You can understand, I could not allow such a thing to continue.”

“Of course.”

“I know some of the more **dubious** activities my company has been involved with may not be looked upon with favorable light. But I assure you, I merely acted in the purest interest of this Kingdom. I want to repent for the wrongdoings of my family, and I believe the first steps have already been taken. And it is with your blessing that I wish to finish what I started.”

 _She’s a good actor,_ Weiss thought.

“You’ll have to forgive me for finding your words immediately suspect. Especially considering the company you keep, and your past history.”

Weiss glared at the members of Team ENMY.

“I am aware of the reputation they’ve garnered, but these four act as my closest advisors. I cannot help, but see that you have done something of the same.”

Hades shifted slightly in his seat.

“As for my past history, I have already explained that my family—”

“I’m not talking about your family. I’m talking about how _you_ were the culprit responsible for the Fall of Beacon.”

“Do you have proof of this?”

“…There was the radio broadcast during the event.”

“Easily doctored.”

“There are eyewitness accounts.”

“Your partner I assume, and who else?”

Weiss and Ruby met eyes briefly, before she turned back.

“…I will bring justice against you, Cinder Fall, and your accomplices. This, I promise. Your transgressions will not go unanswered.”

 **“I’ll have to respectfully disagree,”** Cinder grinned, letting her façade fall to the wayside. “Shall we speak plainly, then?”

“I’d rather that from the start.”

“Despite your animosity towards me, I only hold you in the highest respects. The Silbern Mafia, your sabotage of this Kingdom’s aristocrats and wealthiest. You laid the framework for what our side built upon. We could never have accomplished any of this with such speed— _without your help._ ”

Hearing that made Weiss grind her teeth.

“I can only lament we did not have further chance to speak in the past.”

“While you were busy orchestrating the destruction of my school.”

“Yes, that. But the past is the past. And in the present, I think we stand to gain much from working together than against.”

It took a split second for Weiss to recover being caught off-guard.

“……You must be joking.”

“Not at all.” Cinder stood from her seat and began strutting over to the other end. “As I mentioned previously, you’ve done exceptional work. You’ve also raised an astounding reputation, in spite of your surname. A similarity you and I both share, I think.”

“I uphold my family’s earliest beliefs. We are not the same.”

“We both desire what’s best for this Kingdom.”

“And how am I supposed to believe that, when you virtually tried to destroy another and currently possess the means to destroy this one?”

Cinder paused in thought for a second.

“Ah, you’re referring to the influence to completely leave this nation’s economy in shambles. While what you say is true, do you really believe I would resort to such base means?”

“Are you seriously asking me if you’re capable of that?”

Cinder laid her hand on the backrest of Weiss’s chair.

“This is my home, as it is yours. I would never do such a thing.”

“I can’t trust a word you say.”

“You don’t have to. But acknowledge it or not, our fates are intertwined, Weiss Schnee. We both stand as heroes of this proud nation. Imagine the prosperity we can bring, if we joined forces.”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

“And what would that be?”

“You want the Atlesian Military.”

Cinder revealed a mischievous snide to show Weiss guessed correctly.

“As you are aware, the Board possessed control of the Atlas Military until recently,” the young woman leaned over Weiss’s shoulder. “But only after taking over, did I find what really held authority over our armies was in fact, the Schnee Dust Company. Your father wasn’t nearly as incompetent as I once thought.”

“…”

“People need to be ruled. No—perhaps that word possesses too many negative connotations. _Guided.”_

Hearing that made Weiss twitch a bit.

“Our citizens need to be guided,” Cinder continued. “They are so lost and vulnerable, and too easily taken advantage of. You know this. It’s why you chose to change it. To take their well-beings into your very own hands.”

Something hot boiled at the bottom of Weiss’s stomach. It irked her to hear Kori’s words fall from Cinder’s lips. Anger and a cruel touch of sadness.

“I attempt to do the same, barring different methods,” she went on. “The unfortunate outcome of that, is exactly what happens when two forces pull on the exact same object— _it_ _can be ripped asunder_. Even if they both act with the same well-meaning in mind.”

“…”

“Our enemies are coming, and this is no time to experience civil war. But imagine if the two hands that threatened to tear the nation apart, instead chose to uphold it— _united_?” Weiss Schnee, I believe we can accomplish much together.” She grasped Weiss’s shoulder. “Or I can accomplish it alone. The choice is yours.”

…

…

Weiss emotionlessly lifted Cinder’s hand off her shoulder, like removing a bothersome spider.

“We’re leaving.”

“…I see. That is unfortunate.”

As Weiss got up to leave, Cinder handed her a sealed envelope.

“The Board is holding a ball, where we will formally announce my succession as leader, among other matters. I humbly ask that you and your… _cohorts_ join the celebrations.”

“…What is the purpose of this?”

“You’ll just have to attend and find out. I’m sure you’ve had your fill of formal events. But I can promise this will not be one you want to miss.”

“…”

Weiss resumed leaving the room.

Cinder called after her. “My offer still stands.” Then, in a quieter voice,

_“For as long as you still live, that is.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

As Weiss and her group entered the company limo, Coco and Ruby were the first to make an outburst.

“What was that?!” “You’re just gonna let her walk all over you?!”

“Quiet, both of you!” Weiss was holding her head in anguish. “I misjudged them. I thought I had more time when it came to dealing with them…!”

“Weiss?”

The heiress stared at the invitation she was accidentally crumpling in her hand.

“Hey!” Coco tried to intervene. “You’re not really thinking of going, are you? I mean, it’s obviously a trap!”

“You think I don’t know that?! What choice do I have? Wait for them to blindside us again?”

 _“Speak to us, my liege,”_ Hades attempted to bring cooler heads.

Weiss sighed heavily.

“I was occupied with the armies of Vale and Mistral.”

“Uh, yeah? You should be,” Coco replied.

“But that was when I thought Cinder’s side was still working on whatever they were doing. That was a mistake. They plan on taking serious action… _soon._ ” She shook her head with a bitter grimace. “They shouldn’t have been able to do this so quickly. They must’ve preyed on the uneasiness I created in the upper class.”

“That makes sense,” Ironwood joined. “She would have taken advantage of their unrest. But Weiss, you must understand that there is no way to change that now. What’s done is done.”

Weiss nodded shortly.

“I have to make a decision…”

She stared at the invitation between her fingers.

“I have to decide where the bigger threat lies. Who I should fight first—the enemy at our doorstep, or the enemy in our home?”

…

“I think you just decided,” Ruby snatched the letter and opened it. “Jaune will want to come for sure. So, will Ren and Nora.”

“I know.”

“ _Team CFVY’s with you,”_ Coco added.

“Thank you.”

As Weiss stared at the formal parchment letter, she could no longer feel surprise at the amount of foresight the other side possessed.

The start of the invitation read in rich printing:

_We hereby cordially invite Weiss Schnee, Team RNJR, and Team CFVY to attend_

_The Ashen Heir’s Ball._

 

 

 

 


	65. Who Blinks First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the armies of Mistral and Vale camping on the front door of Atlas, tensions run high on both sides. In the mean time, Weiss accepts Cinder's invitation to attend the Ashen Heir's Ball.

.

** IMPORTANT NOTE **

Next chapter will be delayed. Busy with life stuff. Update should come next weekend or the weekend after at the latest.

Enjoy the chapter (think this is the longest one yet).

_See ya, when I see ya!_

.

** Who Blinks First **

.

_Staring Contest: n._

  1. _A game in which two people maintain eye contact for as long as possible, the loser being the one who is the first to blink or look away._
  2. _A confrontation between two parties in which neither side is prepared to back down._



.

.

In an isolated chamber buried deep underground, a woman bathed in divine light strode with polished purpose.

Her dress cascaded to her ankles, and her sleeves reached to cover her hands like fingerless gloves. Silver ornaments and jewels draped from her glorious white hair. Her belt and the lining of her skirt were forged in steel—so when she moved, she made the chime of armor.

Although a peacekeeper at heart, the quiet resolve of a warrior hushed with every step she took.

She was a mature woman with sharp features, but soft eyes. Where there was an immense presence of well-being, there was also a greater kindness.

The woman stopped at the foot of a baby’s crib. A smile crossed her lips only a mother could have. So full of love, she could burst into tears that second.

As her child started to weep, the woman pulled out a violin to play. A resonating melody soon filled the air, making it ripple with warmth. It penetrated the atmosphere, almost like it changed the weather itself.

The music did nothing to dissuade the baby’s cries, but it was never meant to. It was meant to entrance the adolescent, bringing out her soul to bare. The very thing children did with such ease. So supremely honest and pure of expression.

When the woman finished the piece, her child’s weeping ceased with her.

She extended her hand into the crib, brushing away the small strands around her baby’s face. Her child looked up to her with the same strong stare. An almost piercing gaze.

_“You’ll have a powerful voice when you grow up, Weiss. I can only wonder how good it will be to hear you sing.”_

Olea Schnee continued to caress her child’s cheeks.

_“One day, I suppose…”_

The adolescent Weiss reached for her mother’s long fingers and pulled them with all her tiny might.

_“One day.”_

**“Weiss?”**

The memory froze and the chamber, which was previously dark, illuminated with light.

It was a large room, walled in steel. Besides the tiled floors, the place itself was completely absent of any design.

It wasn’t too long ago there were a pair of stasis pods, but after the transferring of the Winter Maiden’s Inheritance, the instruments were moved to another location.

There, in the center of the chamber, sitting on the floor and watching the past memory, was Weiss Schnee.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Ruby joined her, paying close attention to the hologram. “Who’s this?”

“My mother…”

“Oh… She’s really pretty~!” Ruby stared closer to the projection. “Is this what you’re gonna look like when you grow up?”

“I don’t know…!”

“I guess I have a lot to look forward to. Heehee!”

Weiss blushed and squeezed Ruby’s face violently.

“Must you always spout such embarrassing words without any consideration?!”

“But I meant it~”

“Whether or not you meant it is NOT the problem! Can you imagine the way your ridiculous lines make me feel?!”

“Really embarrassed and maybe happ—AhhHhH!” Ruby’s face stretched further. “Still, I’m a little glad…!” she managed to break away. “I thought you’d grow up to be like your sister, but maybe she takes after your dad more.”

“……It’s possible.”

“In that case, I’m glad you look more like your mom. Hm.” The girl measured Weiss up and down, then compared her figure to the memory. “Your dress looks like hers too.”

“D-d-does it? Hmph. I hadn’t noticed.”

“Riiiiight. Well, you look super pretty, so I don’t care.”

“Ruby! We are not doing this to play dress-up! We aren’t sure what Cinder and Yang are planning with this Ball, but innocent civilians are going to be there, and we must blend in.”

“I _know!_ ”

“Then, start acting like it—And shape up!” Weiss snatched the red tie of Ruby’s tux and straightened it with a firm pull. “You are my date and partner, and I expect you to present yourself as such!”

“I got it already~ At least I don’t have to wear a fancy dress… or lady stilts.”

“Yes, well. If a fight were to break out, I’d hate for you to go into battle encumbered.”

As Weiss started to fix Ruby’s collar and flatten the wrinkles in her suit, the red-haired girl pondered deeply.

“Do you think Yang’s really going to do something tonight?”

“It’s highly likely. I can’t imagine her group throwing this celebration for the pure sake of it.”

“…Everyone’s on edge. The Mistral-Vale Alliance is right outside the city. People are scared…”

“There’s an abnormal amount of restlessness in the air. I feel it too.”

“And Cinder’s throwing a party.”

“Yes.” Weiss retightened Ruby’s tie with a jerk. “…They’re too much of an unknown variable to ignore. I would rather concentrate fully on the war at hand, but Team ENMY has proven too unpredictable a factor.”

“Ow! Weiss, too tight!”

“Sorry.”

Weiss badgered herself.

Despite her best efforts, she was unable to figure out what the other side was up to. Weiss puzzled over scenario after scenario, but couldn’t settle on anything concrete, only loose ideas. If she was being realistic, Cinder could wage civil war using Atlas’s economy as hostage— _and win_.

But she didn’t.

Which meant there was something else the Fall Maiden was after. And there was only one thing her adversary could covet more than rights to the Kingdom…

Weiss’s attention drifted about the chamber, the lowest room of the lowest Tower. The “core” of the Aegis System. The true key to the Kingdom.

_But it’s impossible to access this place without me or my permission._

_Do they plan to kidnap me?_

_The backlash and the scene it would create would be too much to control._

_What are they planning…?_

_What are they planning?!_

Just then, she felt something soft press against her lips.

“Mmm! Ruby?!”

“Calmed down a bit?” Ruby sported a devilish grin.

“This is not the time!”

“You need to hold it together, Weiss. I’m here for you. We all are. Don’t try to handle everything on your own.”

Ruby’s rare words of serious consolation disarmed her, and Weiss felt a little ashamed. Her partner was right. She needed to rely more on her allies. They offered judgment and clarity she couldn’t accomplish by herself. Especially the one she held special in front of her.

As Weiss lost herself in the sight of Ruby, a guilt panged at her chest.

“Ruby. There’s something really important we need to talk about. I’ve been meaning to tell you, but one crisis keeps popping up after another, and if I told you now, I think it would distract you. But if you want me to tell you, I will.”

“Are you breaking up with me?!” she cried.

“WHAT?! NO!!! OF COURSE, NOT!!!”

“Oh, whew. Kay good. Wait, are you gonna ask me to marry you?!”

“WHAT?! Um, no, but— _eventually?_ Anyway, that’s not what I was talking about! It’s something completely different!!!”

“…Is it a big deal?”

“………The biggest of deals,” Weiss became downcast. “I don’t want to hide this from you.”

“But if you tell me, I might get distracted?”

“Yes. If you can wait, I promise to tell you when this is all over.”

“I can wait, then!”

“Wha— Really?”

“Yeah. I trust you, Weiss. If it was more important than what’s happening now, I think you would’ve told me already. Which means whatever it is, it can wait.”

“I…I suppose.”

“Okay, then. That’s the end of it.” Ruby held both of Weiss’s hands in her grasp. “When this is over, I’ll hear what you’re going to say.”

“Ruby…”

“Well, the others are waiting. Let’s go!”

“…Right.”

As Weiss was being led out the chamber by Ruby, she looked back at the projection of Olea Schnee.

“I’m going out, mom.”

…

 _“I love you, sweetie,”_ her mother’s memory spoke to her.

_“Good night.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

At the old Mantle Monarchy mansion, Yang was having her tie fixed by Emerald and her hair tied up in a ponytail by Neo.

When they were finished, the Spring Maiden gave the impression of a young, tall, handsome noble. With her straight-black suit, and a dark orange tie for contrast, she came off as a professional indulging in some casual gallantry. It made it impossible for her partner to keep her eyes off– _or her hands._

As Yang rolled up her sleeve to let Masa work on her arm, Neo sat on her lap. The slit in her backless, black maxi dress revealed just a little bit more than just her legs. It drew Yang’s gaze down with obvious desire, and her partner could only smirk, satisfied with the reaction.

“Hey, you.”

_Hey._

“You look killer in that dress.”

_Hehe! Cause I am._

“And how much killer would you be if I ripped it off?”

_A lot._

Neo flashed a devious grin and grabbed the knife sitting on the nearby kitchen table. She twirled it, before pressing the side against Yang’s neck. The two locked into each other, engaged in some lustful staring contest.

…

…

 _“You guys are such freaks,”_ Emerald commented with her chin resting on her palm. “It’s like watching some bizarro mating ritual. Masa, you done yet?”

“This one is finishing the last of the modifications.”

With baggier eyes than normal, the weapon tech’s fingers moved deftly to install a new component in Yang’s prosthetic.

“Can you hurry up? I don’t know if these two can keep it in their pants any longer.”

“It is done.”

“Great!” Emerald stood from her chair. “And the other thing?”

“On standby status, at the ballroom venue. Do you recall how to activate it?”

“Just like the tests, right? They already went well enough.”

“Yes…… This one wishes you all good luck.”

Emerald was caught a bit off-guard by Masa’s sudden sincerity, but decided to take it at face value.

“Thanks, Mazzie. You sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“No. My skillset and anatomy would prove inessential to the operation, this one explains in the replacement of saying she does not want to die.”

“Fair enough.” Emerald slapped Yang’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go. Before you and Neo start biting each other’s faces off.”

“Who said anything about faces?”

“So gross,” she rolled her eyes. “Hey! Garbage disposal with a fancy suit. Yeah, I’m talking to you. Finish scarfing the last of dinner, and get evil.”

Mercury, who was busy eating the whole time, started mumbling something incoherent.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heard you and Yang say it a thousand times before. Big fights mean big appetites.”

_Sexual appetites._

“Thank you, Neo. Totally necessary I know that info. I swear, I’m surrounded by children. Up, up, up!”

As Team ENMY were dressed and ready, there was only one other they needed to collect before heading to the Ashen Heir’s Ball.

The four made their way to the training wing.

Upon opening its doors, they saw small glass sculptures floating through the air. Their shine glistened with heat. The source of the Magic was meditating in the middle of the floor.

From Cinder’s hands she shaped molten glass into an obsidian queen chess piece. The artifact floated into the gently coursing flow of other pieces.

She detected the other’s presences, and turned to them.

_“Aren’t we all looking lovely tonight?”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Lying northwest of the Kingdom’s capital, a lone outpost stood atop the shortest of its mountains. The structure had long since been abandoned after a particularly vicious Grimm attack. Since then, the fort served no function—until now.

On the building’s roof, several individuals gathered. Most of them, seemingly paying no mind to the cold weather.

Inna had her sights set down the crosshairs of her rifle. She made sure nothing and no one attacked them from the direction of the city.

“Seems like those Atlas humps are throwin’ some sorta party.” The girl could see the light spectacle from this far, and even hear a bit of music. “Don’t these fools know war’s knockin’ on their front door?”

“Our sources say it’s being hosted by the Board for the Halftone Rime Corporation,” Adam answered, while facing another direction. “If it buys us time and lowers their guard, I say let them celebrate. We’ll be the ones to earn the final victory.”

 _“I wouldn’t expect it to be just that,”_ Blake joined, facing the northeast. “If Cinder’s involved. She’s probably up to something terrible. What do you think Raven?”

The swordswoman continued to take solace in the direction she designated for herself, before answering.

“Don’t know. Can’t say for sure, when it comes to Cinder. I taught her how to survive and Salem taught her… other things. But anything she learned from us, she brought to another level on her own. Really, it wouldn’t surprise me if she created some elaborate plot to kill the Schnee heiress and take over the Kingdom.”

“That. Sounds awful.”

Raven only shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter who rules this Kingdom, Blake. The bigger game’s being played. White Queen or Black, it doesn’t matter. We’re still going to destroy them.”

“…”

Even if she didn’t turn around, Raven could sense Blake’s unease boring into her back.

“I guess ‘destroy’ is too strong a word. Soundly defeat sit better with you?”

“I…think we can speak with Weiss. If you give me a chance to meet her again, I might be able to start a negotiation of some kind.”

“If the Schnee brat had any intention of surrendering, she would’ve done it as soon as the Alliance was formed, or as soon as they took southern airspace. Now, we know she’s the Winter Maiden and the Aegis System is online. The only time she’ll be interested in ‘talking’ is if we break her shield.”

“…So, we break it. Then, we talk.”

“A rather optimistic proposal. But fair. I’m not interested in senseless bloodshed either. If the operation is a success, and we bring down the Aegis, you have my permission to accept Weiss Schnee’s surrender.”

Blake sighed tiredly, but didn’t argue further. Inwardly, she understood that was as good a term as she was going to get.

“Bean, what’s our status with the Grimm?” Raven asked the boy in the middle.

Unlike the rest of his party, Bean was the only one sitting while wrapped in multiple layers of clothing. Being non-Faunus made him more susceptible to the harsh cold. He was also the only one not on guard, and was in fact, _being_ the one who was guarded.

“Establishing connection with Panzerborne proving difficult. Successful with time. Only control over small population currently.”

“So, while the Alliance and Atlas have their little staring contest, we have…”

“Radical White Fang members. Jotunn controlled by Salem. Small population of Panzerborne controlled by myself. This irregular group,” Bean listed.

“Find a new gear, Bean. We need the Panzerborne if we want a successful breach. Plus, I don’t like this stalemate. I can sense restlessness building in everyone’s minds.”

“Yes. Concurred opinion. A most distracting sensation.”

“It hasn’t been that long, but two armies having a staring contest over what feels like years? The stress has to be mounting—for both sides. Get our assault from the north ready. I got the feeling, time isn’t on our side.”

“Concurred opinion. Concentration, resuming.”

“Hmph.” Raven glanced to the other three acting as Bean’s sentries. She knew they were playing close attention. “Be ready for anything.”

She looked to the building hosting the Ashen Heir’s Ball, and scowled into the icy wind.

…

_“I don’t like this.”_

 

 

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“I don’t like this,” Weiss muttered upon entering the ballroom. “Feels like something terrible is about to happen.”

“You too?” Jaune asked. “I guess everyone’s feeling it.”

Standing at Weiss’s side were Team RNJR and CFVY.

After handing in their invitations at the door, they were summarily guided to the floor’s main event. Once there, they marveled at the grandness of the hall, with the exception of Weiss.

Unlike many of the formals the heiress attended, this gala lacked much of the aristocratic pompousness of its counterparts. There was less gold and glitter. Less excess showings of riches and social status. But by no means, did the event lack any extravagance.

The overall lighting was dim, but a humongous chandelier encompassing half the ceiling, rotated like a disco ball. It was easily the most eye-catching decoration in the venue. The crystals hanging from it, cast different hues of colors in various directions. A light mist also exuded from it, lending the roof an appearance of a milky way of stars. 

Another thing worthy of note was the live band playing on stage. The hosts had hired a small army of musicians in reserve, so that attending guests would constantly have a tune to dance to. The type of music was also more modern and fast-paced compared to the norm of these events. And it was also on that very stage, Weiss’s group instantly recognized a single spotlighted figure.

“Emerald,” Weiss frowned at the green-haired songstress. “At least that’s one of them we already found.”

Ahead of the sea of spinning and capering figures, Emerald poured her soul into the mic she held. The girl cut a stunning image, with a dress that matched her namesake. A diva that drew dancers onto the floor like gravity. Every syllable that left her lips sounded with the smooth sheen of a finely cut jewel.

…

 **_♪_ ** **_I’ll bust the windows out your car_ ** **_♪_ **

**_And no, it didn’t mend my broken heart~_ **

**_I’ll probably always have these ugly scars._ **

**_But right now, I don’t care about that part~_ **

****

**_♪_ ** **_I’ll bust the windows out your car_ ** **_♪_ **

**_You know I did it cause I left my mark._ **

**_Wrote my initials with a crow bar._ **

**_And then I drove off into the dark._ **

**_♪_ ** **_I’ll bust the windows out your car_ ** **_♪_ **

**_…_ **

“Kid’s got skills,” Coco commented.

“Yes…” Weiss admitted. Perhaps, for her especially, it was something she recognized. “She’s very good.”

_“Our Emerald will be overjoyed to hear such praise coming from a singer of your caliber.”_

The group immediately turned around and saw Cinder and Mercury standing there.

“I’m so glad you could all make it.”

“Is that right…?” Jaune questioned with a stifled fury.

“Of course. I’ve heard much of the great work not only Weiss Schnee, but Teams CFVY and JNPR have done for this Kingdom—despite originating from Vale.”

 _“Jaune…”_ Ruby cautioned.

“I know,” he replied.

Behind Cinder were a small group of reporters, that looked to be following the host of honor around. They were in mid-interview with her, and broke to film she went to greet any esteemed guests.

“I can’t imagine what it means to fight against your home nation, but I want to personally say, you will always have a home here in Atlas.”

Cinder extended her hand to Jaune specifically. When he didn’t make a move, she gave a polite cough.

 _“Jaune,”_ Ruby whispered again.

“Ugh…!”

Trying his best to hide his pure loathing, Jaune shook Cinder’s hand.

“As newly elected President of the Board of Directors, I’d like to offer Team CFVY and JNPR honorary citizenship of this Kingdom, which they’ve risked their lives so valiantly to protect. It is only proper—oh. My mistake.”

“…”

“It’s Team **RNJR** , isn’t it? My utmost apologies. Nonetheless, all your members have a rightful place here in this Kingdom. Current, or not.”

Before Jaune could crush Cinder’s hand, she already withdrew.

This time, the Fall Maiden went to Weiss to shake her hand. The other consented without hesitation and without emotion.

“I am honored that you found the time to come, Miss Schnee.”

“Please. The honor is all mine that you thought to invite me.”

“Of course. You are our Kingdom’s military now. Our guardian and savior.” Throughout the whole exchange, Cinder and Weiss never blinked once. **“What would we do without you, with the wolves circling our houses?”**

**“You shouldn’t worry, Miss Fall. I won’t be going anywhere. And I promise to keep this Kingdom safe from all threats outside— _and within.”_**

“Well, I know I feel much better knowing that,” Cinder gave a fake, cheery laugh. “I wish we could speak more, but I must see to my other guests.”

“Of course.”

“May we speak later tonight?”

“……Of course.”

For a brief moment uncaught by scrolls or recording equipment, Cinder revealed a wicked grin.

“Excellent!” the mask reappeared. “Later tonight, then.”

“Yes.”

“Enjoy the party. I can assure you, it won’t be one to forget.”

Cinder and Weiss exchanged polite pleasantries before going their separate ways.

…

As the Fall Maiden passed, she felt something coil around her legs—something invisible. Sharp edges poked from it and caused her pain. No blood was drawn, but it did give her slight pause.

Following her intuition, Cinder turned in the direction of the source, and saw a pair of silver glints.

_Hm hm._

_I’m no stranger to pain, little girl._

_Especially nothing this light._

_You and I will have our own time together soon enough._

_I haven’t forgotten the debt I owe you._

The invisible thorns burned away, leaving Cinder to resume her stride.

As soon as she engaged another guest, Weiss gave Ruby a quick flick on the forehead.

“Ow! But, but!”

“No buts! That wasn’t the time to cause a scene.”

“Bu—What she said about Pyrrha, I—”

“I know, but you didn’t see Jaune lose his temper.”

With that, Weiss held Jaune’s hand, which was curled into a ball of hate. The cool touch of her Inheritance abated some of the pain and anger. The boy’s breathing slowed. He also felt the firm grip of Nora and Ren bring him peace.

“I’m okay,” he told them. “Let’s just find out how to take them down.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Weiss nodded. “Fox.”

As their side’s best sensor, the young man acknowledged the cue, and started investigating in a direction away from the party.

“You all know the plan and what we’ve rehearsed. Blend in, spread out, keep an eye on Cinder and especially be on the lookout for Team ENMY and Yang. Do not let them corral you into one place. We have the numbers advantage, so assume tactical positions.”

Their members partnered up and started making for key positions of the ballroom. Coco with Velvet, Weiss and Ruby. As per practice, they got into the rhythm of mingling and dancing incognito.

Jaune and Yatsuhashi stared awkwardly to each other.

“Punch bowl?” Jaune asked.

“Punch bowl.”

Together, the two headed for the refreshments table.

…

…

As the gala progressed, nothing much out of the ordinary occurred.

Fox continued to stalk the perimeter of the building, searching for clues or potential incongruities with the venue. He regularly reported to everyone’s earpiece that he found nothing.

Weiss was in constant contact with all her members. She also had a direct line to Hades and Ironwood, who were with the Atlesian Fleet, soaring above the city. The Winter Maiden had even arranged a few airships to hover within close vicinity of the building in case anything should happen.

But for now, there was only the gentle swaying of her and her partner’s bodies to the beat of the song.

“It kind of reminds me of our school dance,” Ruby said.

“Really? I didn’t think so.”

“Or maybe like, what I wished our dance was.”

“Fraught with danger. Evil miscreants seeking to endanger the well-being of this Kingdom?”

“Weiss, that’s the part that’s _exactly_ like the school dance _._ I meant dancing with you, without being socially awkward.”

“Hm. I suppose it is nice. I wonder what Neptune is up to these days.”

“Khhk..!”

“I’m joking.”

“Hmph,” Ruby puffed her cheeks and swung Weiss in a sweeping step.

Suddenly realizing the strength in her partner’s hold and lead, the heiress took note of something alarming.

“……Have you gotten taller?!”

“You’re only noticing that now?”

“I’m wearing heels and you’re still—”

“Why are you so surprised? Yang’s tall.”

“You and Yang aren’t blood-related.”

“Uncle Qrow’s tall.”

“Mm. I suppose.”

“What?”

“You’re younger than me. I just assumed you’d always be shorter and not so…”

“What?”

Weiss could only entertain what Ruby may look like in the future. A tall, dashing girl that showed a casual immaturity most of the time, but could be serious and romantic when they tried. It made her thoughts swirl. Even now, her partner showed shades of what time held in store.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s nothing…!”

“What is it, Weiss~? Tell me~”

“That matchup is so dangerous…”

“What is? Did you notice something dangerous in the room?”

“Only you so far…” Weiss continued to groan.

“What’s that supposed to…!”

All of a sudden, another pair of dancers knocked into them. Being exceptionally trained, the couples recovered their balances easily. Their feet planted and whisked with graceful motion, picking up right where the partners left off.

Except with one major difference.

…

_“Hey, there, pretty.”_

“……Your dance partner just stole my dance partner.”

“I made her promise not to hurt her too bad.”

“Am I supposed to believe that?”

“She’s still my sister, after all. On the other hand, you and me…”

“…”

The one Weiss danced with was now Yang. Slightly over her new partner’s shoulder, she could see Neo pulling Ruby along, despite being the smaller. Her partner showing the most exaggerated face of absolute terror, as she was swallowed by the crowd.

“How are you enjoying the party?”

“Quite well, until this very moment.”

“Ouch.”

“And yourself, Miss Xiao Long? Are you enjoying this evening’s festivities?”

“Nah. I thought it was pretty lame. Until now.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, cause you see…” Yang smirked.

_“All the exciting stuff is about to happen.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Hovering above the Kingdom of Atlas, the Atlesian Air Fleet performed their sentry duty in protection of their home.

Most of their ships were deployed since the Alliance Armada first appeared on their nation’s borders. Their military personnel were ordered to maintain high alert at all times. Even a significant portion of their Kingdom’s famous mech army were already distributed, ready for any pending attack. This including the titan-sized Atlesian Archons.

And standing in command of this awesome might of Atlas was General Ironwood. Along his side were Captain Trafalgar and Hades.

The three stared menacingly at their foes just within view. They had been monitoring the situation since the day began, but never felt the slightest urge to take a break. Neither did anyone on the bridge for that matter.

“This isn’t good,” Trafalgar broke the silence. “The soldiers are too restless.”

“We are locked into a veritable staring contest with the enemy. Our men know the plight we are facing.”

“Vigilance is good. Paranoia is a different matter. If they’re wound too tight, they might jump at anything. We could fall for a feint, or worse. We can tire ourselves mentally.”

“The same can be said for the other side.”

“True, which makes the situation only worse. Three armies boasting the power to scorch Remnant, and all it takes is one nervously triggered cannon fire to spark the fuse? How else would you assess the situation?”

“Professor Polendina will come through in time. The longer this stalemate lasts, the greater our technological advantage grows.”

“And the more time they have to prep whatever their own trump card is…”

“Do you really think they will lead an attack from within the city?”

“It’s what I would do. And it’s how Beacon fell, wasn’t it? Even if we know it’s coming, we haven’t put together a real countermeasure for it yet. Only evacuation plans.”

“Indeed. The true test will come when all our forces are prepared, ours and the enemy’s.”

Trafalgar threw a glance at the building surrounded by light shows. The sound of the ball’s live band traveled far enough for them to hear.

“Weiss must be torturing herself right now. Forcing herself to attend some party, when her Kingdom’s fate hangs in the balance. And us, not so much better sitting on our hands. But at least we’re here with the fleet.”

“Yes, well…” The General lapsed into tense silence.

“…Hm? What is it?”

“Do the enemy ships,” Ironwood squinted his eyes. “…appear to be moving?”

“Our sensors haven’t picked up anything…”

“But look, they’re—”

A plume of fire spouted in the distance followed by a thunderous crash. Two seconds later, the top floors of Halftone Rime Corporation’s HQ detonated in fiery conflagration. Without giving anyone a moment to catch their breath, several buildings began to burst with the same explosions.

“The Alliance is attacking!” the bridge personnel yelled. “All soldiers to battle stations!”

Ironwood and Hades immediately started giving out orders to form rank, begin march, and return fire.

The army responded at once. Airship thrusters fired. The Atlesian Archons begun to lurch from their guard posts. Military personnel were running to their assigned stations.

Only Trafalgar remained inactive.

“…Why didn’t the Aegis System stop that barrage?”

“What?!” Ironwood wheeled on him.

“The Aegis System should have stopped that barrage. How did it breach the shield?”

“…Weiss!”

“Do we have contact with her?”

The two turned to Hades, who was desperately trying to get Weiss on comms. After several attempts, he shook his head.

“The line is scrambled. An interference of some sort.”

“Something must have happened! Sortie a force to rescue her immediately! We must also initiate the evacuation plan!”

“……Yes. Right…”

“Trafalgar? What’s wrong? This is no time to hesitate!”

The captain only continued to show disbelief.

_“Something is wrong.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“Something… is wrong.”

From the Mistral Flagship, Saru and Straw watched the Atlesian Fleet approach their side— _unprovoked._

“Something is very wrong,” the monkey Faunus scratched his jaw. “Why are they opening fire on us?”

“I would fathom, they wish to initiate the engagement?” Straw answered in bemusement.

Saru brought up an enhanced image of Atlas.

There, he saw several buildings were burning.

“Do they think we did that?”

“Judging from their reactions, I would say so. Did Raven’s group start the operation prematurely?”

“…Doubtful. But we’re hardly in a position to let Atlas’s attack go unanswered. We have no choice but to engage.”

“Hm,” Straw consented.

The two shrugged to each other, but ultimately gave out orders for their armies to meet their enemies across the snowy plains.

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

From Raven’s outpost, the group watched as three armies clashed in the distance.

“What the hell was that?” Raven growled, and then looked at the smoke rising from the city. She immediately directed her anger at Adam. “Tell me, you didn’t give that order!”

“Of course, I didn’t! More importantly, what the hell do we do now?!”

“We don’t have a choice. We run the operation as is.”

 _“Conditions are far from optimal,”_ Bean assessed.

“Yeah. Optimal went out the window the second buildings started blowing up, and Atlas started attacking our army for no reason!”

The other four stared blankly at her.

“…What?”

“Nothing, I guess,” Blake said uncertainly. “I think I misheard something, but did Saru mention anything about commencing the operation so soon?”

“What are you talking about? We don’t have time for this.”

“I know. We’ll pack up and go, but this is going to sound weird.”

“Spit it out!”

“You said Atlas started attacking our side for no reason, but… We _just_ saw the Armada fire the first shot…right?”

“…”

“Raven?”

The woman whipped her neck to the capital city.

_“Cinder…! What did you do…?!”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Back at the Ashen Heir’s Ball, party guests were running for the exits. A city-wide evacuation order had been issued and citizens were heading for the closest designated shelter. But in the mad rush to leave the building, a few sparse figures stood still amidst the rapid rushing of bodies.

Weiss tried to breakaway, but Yang kept her in the hold.

“What are you trying to achieve by doing this…?!” the Winter Maiden snarled.

“Sorry. That’s for me to know, and you to never find out,” the Spring Maiden taunted in return.

“Let me go.”

“Can’t do that. We haven’t finished our dance yet.”

Weiss tried to pry away again, but the other girl was superior in strength. Plus, if she used her abilities now, the innocents running past them might get caught in the fight. For now, she could only wait.

…

And wait…

…

And wait…

Every second, staring into Yang’s smug grin only served to stoke her unbridled fury.

…

Finally, the last civilian evacuated, and all who were left darted eyes between those that remained.

It wasn’t even a second after the elevator closed for the final time, when Yang spun Weiss, let go, and unleashed a compact uppercut that sent her opponent crashing through the glass of the giant chandelier above.

The clear intent to fight provoked everyone else into action.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren immediately dashed for Cinder and Mercury. Team CFVY regrouped around Emerald, who was still on stage. Neo had materialized a shard of mirror, and was currently trying to slash Ruby’s insides open.

As simultaneous fights erupted below, Yang chased after her designated mark.

The Maidens of Spring and Winter poised themselves on the violently spinning chandelier’s top platform.

“I know the party invite said no weapons, but you guys seriously came unarmed?” Yang mocked.

“Hmph,” Weiss wiped the blood that trickled down her cheek. “As if we would be that unprepared.” Her left hand reached out, as if to grab something invisible.

It was then, Velvet ejected the film from her camera. Her Semblance activated, tracing her group’s respective weapons in their hands. At the same time, various blades and firearms rotated around its summoner with blurring speeds.

Yang turned her nose at the transparent Myrtenaster in Weiss’s hand.

“You have to know you can’t beat me with an imitation.”

“This is enough for you.”

“If you say so,” she shrugged. “But I think if you want to stand a chance, you’ll have to break the emergency glass.”

“…”

Yang’s Ember Celica roared with a pulsating jet engine. As her Aura manifested, a luminescent crown traced around her head and feathers rose from her visage. The Spring Maiden’s irises burned a fiery orange—and she was gone.

Weiss summoned a Shield Glyph just in time to block a punch coming from her blindside. Her second sword Regalia answered her right hand. As if in response to her enemy’s challenge, the snowfall of her Inheritance trailed as well.

The two clashed in a blinding exchange. Sharp rings of steel pierced the glass they stood on, causing some shards to crack and shatter. Every fist was met with pointed blade. Every encounter threatened to wreck the whole building floor.

They parted, and then exchanged again and again. Their speed no longer possessed the gap it once had. Yang matched Weiss’s swiftness turn for tight turn. And each time they pivoted the balls of their feet, the chandelier careened more wildly out of control.

Yang gritted her teeth and fired a straight right. Weiss answered it with a frost bladed stab. Embers and ice shards blasted away from the point of impact. Fragments of the fake Myrtenaster sundered, aflame and freezing at the same time.

The two no longer fought in the same realms of mortals. The agility and strength they displayed was otherworldly. And what perhaps made it more unreal, was how they limited the destruction closely to themselves. Like two equal forces of nature trapped inside a small box, they cancelled each other out.

As the two Maidens collided once more, glass pillars hailed down from the chandelier they fought on— _to the combatants below._

An ear-screeching noise made Ruby cringe, as Neo dragged her hidden sword across the floor. Murder reeked with each step of her gate. The petite girl’s heels clacked, like the building was made of something fragile. It brought out a primal fear and disconcertion.

In response, Ruby fired a few sniper rounds from her imitation Crescent Rose. But Neo only swerved her head and hips out of the bullets’ way.

According to their plan of action, Ruby’s primary objective was to rejoin Weiss. The partners trained excessively to coordinate their movements, and would contest the largest threat in battle. With that in mind, they prepared a little something.

Ruby slid her tie off her neck and flung it over her shoulders. From there, the crimson cloth extended into her usual cape and hood. She covered herself in her enlarged garment and bound for the chandelier.

Neo activated her Semblance and sent a shower of crystalline shards down from hanging mass of ammunition above. The hall’s upper atmosphere filled with falling shimmers.

Ruby’s cloaked form danced around the larger stalactites, but could not avoid being pelted by the smaller debris. The damage was superficial with light skin cutting and nothing more. A few pieces lodged into the red cloth, and that would be enough for Neo.

Ruby’s opponent warped to her location, and tried to skewer her with her blade. Fortunately, the red hood reacted in time to parry the blow with her scythe, but lost momentum in the process.

The two went into freefall. Neo performed a gymnastics aerial before sticking a balanced landing. Ruby’s form spun, like a propeller until her feet touched the ground.

 _This won’t work,_ Ruby thought.

Team ENMY had chosen Neo specifically to isolate her. The petite girl’s ability to track and teleport from one place to another was a hard counter to her speed. The only way out would be through.

Ruby resigned to the fact she had to fight than evade.

As soon as she did, thorny vines and roses began to slither from her cloak.

…

Across the hall, Team CFVY faced off against Emerald, who repeatedly hit them with mind-numbing hallucinations.

While the hold never took for long, the repeated bombardment made it difficult for them to pin down their target. Sometimes, it would be a sound akin to nails on a chalkboard. Others, it would be a blinding flash of light. Emerald even distorted the landscape around them, flipping their perspectives upside down or sideways.

It was frustrating as Coco continued to miss her shots, while Velvet did much of the same. Yatsuhashi found less luck, as his big, telegraphed motions were nimbly dodged. Although, Emerald rendered the team’s offense useless, that was all she could manage.

CFVY’s adversary had her hands full conjuring illusion after illusion, there was no energy to spare in actually exploiting their vulnerability.

“Fox! Fox?! What are you doing? You’re the only one who can really fight her! Fox?!” Coco shouted with concern.

She saw her teammate staring blankly with tears in his eyes.

“What the hell did she do to him?!”

At that moment, they weren’t aware that Emerald had entranced the blind fighter with perfect visions. She showed him the wonders of the world. Meadows of endless white flowers. The sheer heights of the Windpath. The fresh powdered snow of Atlas. And of course, what his teammates looked like. How bright their smiles were.

“Damn it!” Coco cursed. “How is she doing this?! She should’ve overloaded on her Semblance by now!”

The gunswoman concentrated hard to flush Emerald’s influence out of her system and gained clarity for a second. She leveled her weapon and sprayed a volley at the target.

Her machinegun roared.

Empty shells spat out and dripped on the floor like a waterfall.

The distraction cause Emerald to drop her Semblance briefly, as she ducked and rolled.

“Fox! Snap out of it!”

“…”

“Pull yourself together and stop her!”

“…I…can’t…”

“Why the hell not?!”

With tears still streaming down his eyes, Fox took heaving breaths.

“Hallucinations… too strong…” he winced in and out of consciousness. And then, he uttered a word that brought the Team to an abrupt halt. “…. _Godmother.”_

Coco was assaulted with a chain of visions before she could collect herself.

_Godmother?_

_How did they get their hands on it?!_

_Wait, where is it? How can she be jumping around and be using it!?_

Her vision lost color, as she strained to observe Emerald closely. If there was anything odd about their opponent, it would be the thing she held in her hand while fighting. Coco didn’t pay close attention to it until now. It was entirely possible Emerald did everything she could to let it go undetected.

…

_Her microphone?!_

It was several days ago, Emerald and some former Silbern Mafia members performed a heist to steal a Godmother from the Alliance. Since the theft, Masa customized the device to be smaller and to operate in small bursts. Upon multiple tests of the device, Emerald hallucinated large areas of the populace, breeding the fear and restlessness plaguing the Kingdom for this moment.

And it was that same device, that allowed Emerald to hallucinate the Alliance’s attack on the Atlas army, instigating the battle waging outside.

“Damn it! Keep the heat on! Kill her stamina!”

Team CFVY pressed on with their assault, which only brought a smile to Emerald’s sweat-drenched face.

…

Meanwhile, at the other end of the ballroom, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were facing off against Cinder and Mercury in a three on two.

“Juggernaut!” Jaune called.

Together with Nora, the two interlaced a combo of hammer and shield. Any attacks towards them were deflected by Jaune, while their main offense was based on Nora. They held their respective weapons with both hands, but side by side, they acted as two limbs of the same body.

As the pair charged into their enemy with unyielding tenacity, their opposite engaged in hit-and-run tactics. Cinder summoned weapon after weapon, only for them to shatter on Jaune’s shield. Mercury tried his hand at breaking their defenses, but had to pull the trigger on his boots to escape, when Nora’s maul missed him by a hairline.

After the pair got close one more time, something switched in their strategy. Nora and Jaune split, and Ren, who hid in their shadows, dashed towards Cinder.

Aura collected in his palm and he made it rotate until it reached critical stability. With precise timing, he unleashed the palm-strike right when it was about to explode…

Cinder’s hand met with Ren’s own.

“Impressive.”

There was an instantaneous pull and push of indescribable force that caused a vacuumed shockwave to erupt between them. A sphere of destruction sent fissures in the surrounding area, voiding the vicinity to its barest foundations.

Then, air and pressure came rushing back into the empty space. Gravity restored and the floating pieces of floor fell where they flew.

Ren’s sixth sense caused him to jump back, as Aura flaked from Cinder’s silhouette.

“You forced me to use my Inheritance. I applaud your efforts. It seems this is where the real fight begins.”

Ren, Jaune, and Nora went on immediate guard again.

…

“Something’s not right,” Jaune whispered to them.

“Uh, is this the time to be talking right now?” Nora asked. “This is the fight we’ve been waiting for.”

“Yeah, but… something’s off.”

“Like, what?” Ren joined.

“I don’t know…!” Jaune grimaced. “I know this is what we’ve been waiting for. I want to break every bone in her body!”

“Dibs on her legs,” Nora added.

“But something’s not right.”

Jaune searched his opponents’ postures. He then watched the fights occurring between his other comrades. The pieces of his perplexing thoughts started to gather.

_“…They’re stalling.”_

“What?”

“Look, they aren’t even attacking us right now.”

Nora and Ren’s attention shifted to Cinder and Mercury, who were indeed waiting for them. Though their expressions could not be called idle, they did appear to be running a counter-act style instead of favoring the initiative.

They had flashbacks to their fight at the Tower of Tamonten, where Team ENMY’s bread and butter _was_ the initiative.

…

“What would they be stalling for?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know. The battle outside? If we weren’t here, we would be helping Atlas fight the Alliance, right?”

“Yes. Does their scheme involve helping the Alliance win?”

“Maybe! Ugh!” Jaune scratched his head. “If the Alliance wins… Atlas gets taken over, but Cinder shouldn’t want that. Unless she can take them on her own. Then, in that case…!”

“Slow down, Jaune. We need to think carefully, not hastily.”

“Right… right…” he groaned.

The boy stared angrily at Cinder again. It was then, he noticed from time to time, the Fall Maiden would momentarily check the situation above the chandelier.

“Weiss!”

“What?”

“That’s what she’s after! If we think that this whole thing is about defeating Weiss, it makes sense. And there was the interview…!”

“She mentioned how Weiss is now the face of the Atlesian Military.”

“That stuff about being the guardian and savior. If she gets people to flip their stance on Weiss, they might ask Cinder to take over instead!” Jaune tapped into his ear piece. “Weiss! Cinder’s plan is to stall you! If you don’t help the military beat the Alliance, she’s going to use that as an excuse to take over!”

As soon as Jaune ended the transmission, Cinder and mercury jumped on them.

…

Above the chandelier, ice and fire mingled in violent embrace.

The number of times Weiss’s rapier conflicted with Yang’s gauntlets was immeasurable. But despite the devastating blows shared between them, the contest showed no signs of stopping. It seemed as though whenever one raised the tempo of their battle, the other went to match it.

With a wave of her hand, the Winter Maiden summoned four glacial arms from her Glyphs. Each appendage wielded a variant weapon that swung in the direction of their summoner’s adversary.

As the impending quadruple assault approached, Yang ejected her spent cartridges and reloaded new ones. Her Semblance allowed her to see the veins of light clearly. After analyzing her opponent’s Semblance, the boxer loosed a lightning quick combo. Though there wasn’t much power behind them, as to not lose speed, there was a deathly precision.

Four bangs rung out within each limb. Weiss’s summons crumbled under the pinpoint targeting of their vulnerabilities.

“Hmph,” Weiss scoffed.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

Across the glassy surface, Yang held her in an extremely focused gaze. If she was being honest, it was incredibly unnerving. As if the Spring Maiden wasn’t observing an opponent as more an experiment.

_What’s she looking for?_

_A weakness?_

_Ruby told me a little about her Semblance…_

_But is that really it?_

Her intuition screamed that there was more to it, when the radio crackled over her comms.

**_“Weiss! Cinder’s plan is to stall you! If you don’t help the military beat the Alliance, she’s going to use that as an excuse to take over!”_ **

“What?! Hello?!”

No response.

Weiss decided to test something. As their fight progressed, they continuously matched each other’s strength. If she were to make a large leap in that, and Yang simply followed, it would give credence to Jaune’s assumption. The more she thought about it, the more likely the scenario was, as her opponent simply waited for her next move.

_Fine._

_We’ll see how you handle this._

Weiss constructed an intricate Glyph with layers upon layers of inscriptions.

From the ether, a knight not much larger than Weiss appeared. Its armor was vastly more decorated than its previous brethren. There was a plume from the back of its helmet. And from the way it stood from its kneeling position to an upright posture, it almost seemed to possess its own personality.

Yang immediately detected the summon was different from any other.

The apparition drew out a pair of sabers and bolted for Yang, along with Weiss.

The two silver swordswomen outflanked their opponent, causing her to backpedal around the rim of the platform. Yang’s wide-open irises followed their motions with alarming speed. Watching the energies fluctuate, she desperately worked to counter the new threat.

 _I know those moves,_ Yang recalled.

At that moment, the shining halo on the Spring Maiden radiated. Yang gained distance, and then immediately shot to the summon like a shooting star. A trailing tail of fire and feathers flourished from her path.

The knight readied to perform a cross slash, when Yang broke both blades at the height of their momentum with her left fist. Her right, impaled the summon through its armored heart. The vanquished apparition burst from the inside out.

“Wow, Weiss. Did you really just summon a copy of your sister to fight me?”

“…”

“Were you trying to make me hesitate?”

“…”

“But it _was_ stronger than your other stuff. Who’s next? Ruby, Blake—me?”

Alarm bells were going off in Weiss’s head. What she just saw confirmed Jaune’s suspicions. Never once, did Yang try to take the advantage of the fight, in spite of having the ability to. Her former friend was a challenger by nature. This did not bode well at all.

If their deductions were correct, then the best course of action to take was to break off as soon as possible. The more time they stayed, the deeper they played into Cinder’s scheme.

_…_

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

_I know Jaune is right._

_Still._

_Why can’t I shake off this awful feeling?_

Weiss searched Yang for any hints, but the other only continued to keep her in her off-putting gaze. Those eyes that felt like they could see all of Weiss, down to the very depths of her soul.

She breathed a sigh.

“Jaune is right,” Weiss told herself. “I told myself to rely on my comrades more. Fighting Yang might be clouding my judgment.”

She swiftly stabbed her rapier onto the platform and constructed a whole ring of glyphs lining the perimeter. Powerful knights near the caliber of Winter’s summon answered her call, and swarmed Yang. While her opponent was busy, Weiss broke through the floor and descended onto Neo.

The petite girl teleported out of the blizzard causing impact to safety. At the same time, Weiss grabbed Ruby’s arm, heading for Team CFVY’s direction.

“We’re leaving NOW!”

Although Coco wanted to protest, she also received Jaune’s transmission. Fighting the urge to continue the rematch with Emerald, she also ordered her team to move out. Lastly, it was Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

Amidst their attempted escape, Cinder and Mercury inflicted some hard blows on Ren and Nora. But to counter that, Jaune activated his Semblance to reinforce them.

It was not an easy scramble, especially when Yang and Neo rejoined the fight, but Weiss’s group made it out of the building safely. The airship they prepared beforehand was about to deploy a rescue team, when the one in question came running towards them.

“Get us to Ironwood!”

“Yes, ma’am!” the soldiers saluted.

As the transport left, and Weiss peeked out the sidedoor, she watched the airship battle being waged ahead. She then, looked down at Team ENMY, who stared right back.

_Did I make the right decision?_

_My feelings told me to stay and fight them,_

_But everything else said my place is there…_

She faced the war on the horizon.

Weiss shook her head.

_I can’t doubt it now._

_I can’t…_

…

Team ENMY watched the air carrier leave with their opponents and disappear into the explosions miles away.

Cinder revealed a sinister grin.

_“Made you blink first.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Strolling past a number of unconscious guards were Team ENMY, Cinder, Penny, and Qrow.

Back to wearing their normal clothes, the intruders plowed through any reserve army personnel they met with ease.

“I gotta say, this plan was overly complicated,” Yang commented with her hands knitted behind her head. “That was a long walk to getting the keys to this joint.”

“Well, there was a simpler method,” Cinder answered.

“What was that?”

“We could have chose to sever Weiss Schnee’s hand off, but we were concerned you would have found the method to be in poor taste.”

“……Do you have, like, an on or off switch to being a jerk?”

“My apologies if I offended your feelings, Yang.”

“Ugh!” Yang stuck out her tongue. “I’m pretty sure there was easier way to do this. You know, without starting a war, and everything.”

“You’re feeling sorry for your former comrades. It’s only natural. Especially after cornering them into a terrible decision, where only _we_ stand to benefit.”

“Yeah, right. That’s the part I’m butthurt over.”

 _“Yeah, yeah, yeah,_ ” Emerald interrupted. “Oh no, armies that were basically waiting to kill each other, are killing each other _earlier_. Big blow on my conscience. How will we ever live with ourselves?”

“Really, Em? Sarcasm when we basically just screwed over a whole Kingdom. Maybe, even three?”

“Sarcasm is practically the rally cry of our team. Which is good timing, cause when your old friendos finally get what we really did, they’re gonna be super pissed.” Emerald snickered. “And they’re gonna come for blood.”

The group stopped before a large vault door the size of a parking garage’s.

“Hey, this is late. But you _did_ get a good enough look at her Semblance, yeah?” Emerald asked.

“I got it,” Yang answered.

“You sure you can do this?”

“Weiss legitimately tried to kill me with it. I saw it.”

“Kay. No pressure, punchy. Merc, why don’t you cheer her on.”

“No, don’t—”

_“Blondie, blondie. She’s our girl. If she can’t do it—all this crap was for nothing.”_

“Voice of an angel, Merc. Now, shut up everybody.”

Yang exhaled and closed her eyes.

Her prosthetic hand planted on the touch pad on the door. Its new modded component resonated with life.

Her crown Regalia coalesced at her temples, and steadily pulsed.

…

An endless ocean and sky extended before her, but now it was night instead of its previous day. The stars above reflected into the depths below.

With both hands she scooped up the reflection of a certain star. It burned with the same light Weiss’s summons burned with when she used her Semblance. A kind, but strong radiance.

Yang held it to her chest, like holding something precious.

…

The sound of the vault doors opening and a positive beeping resounded.

[Weiss Schnee Aura Signature: Detected. All access to the Tower has been granted!] Penny confirmed. [Congratulations, Yang!]

“Heh, thanks, Penny.”

Qrow walked ahead.

“I got business with someone. But I’ll be where I have to be.”

“That is all I ask,” Cinder responded.

The Huntsman grunted and continued to sulk away.

“Well, then,” Cinder turned to the rest. “We all know our places and our parts.”

…

_“Let the Final Act of this theatre begin.”_

 

 

 


	66. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies of Atlas, Mistral, and Vale march for war, but not to the beat they've been anticipating. On another front, Teams RNJR and CFVY face off against the Grimm and White Fang, along with some surprise guests. And at the heart of all the conflict, Cinder and Team ENMY seek the throne of the Atlas Kingdom.

** NOTE **

I hate to do this, especially after I already did a long delay. And at an especially critical part of the story. Next update will come a week later (probably). While busy with life stuff, I got injured and am in a tremendous amount of pain.

Fortunately, this chapter was in queue so the dry spell isn’t as long as it would be.

Probably will try to make a batch chapter release at some point to make up for lost time.

_See you in two weeks(maybe)!_

 

_ _

.

** NOTE **

I hate to do this, especially after I already did a long delay. And at an especially critical part of the story. Next update will come a week later (probably). While busy with life stuff, I got injured and am in a tremendous amount of pain.

Fortunately, this chapter was in queue so the dry spell isn’t as long as it would be.

Probably will try to make a batch chapter release at some point to make up for lost time.

_See you in two weeks(maybe)!_

.

** Destiny **

.

_We are constantly challenged_

_By the choices we make_

_And the measurements of our convictions to them._

_Always._

.

.

Pain shot up her left arm, so excruciating she almost blacked out. Dust laced her spliced, Grimm appendage, like corroding rot. A grievous wound from her battle with Raven. But it would not be her ultimate undoing.

As Cinder fell into the gaping abyss, she looked once more into the face of her vanquisher. The swordswoman standing above, hand outstretched, conjuring a spell.

Cinder felt her insides freeze. A caution taken in good measure by her foe. A quiet period added to the end of the young woman’s tragic tale.

She was so close to achieving her dreams.

But a Destiny that would remain unfulfilled.

Regret.

Then…

Death.

…

The divergent history line faded into the background of a thousand other memories playing about the chamber. Scenes of actual events and alternate scenarios intertwined. Their fragment slivers shimmered and danced around the room, like delirious dreams. How altered their lives would be with the slightest changes.

“Is this how it’s supposed to be?” Yang asked, while multiverses swirled around them.

“Not normally,” Cinder answered. “But the presence of the Fall Maiden must have triggered something within the Tower. It seems these projections will continue until I assume more control of the System.”

“How long till you have _complete_ control?”

“At the stroke of midnight, by the rate it is proceeding. My great grandmother’s very life essence is embedded into this place. Not even Hades’ precautions can disable the connection for long.”

The two Maidens cast their gaze about the room’s curtained shadows, where ghosts walked freely around the heart of Atlas. There, they would wait until they gained undisputed ownership of the Tower System. And with it, the rites of rule.

In the meantime, Cinder focused on each of the Tower’s mirages with keen interest.

“Nevertheless, these glimpses prove useful in analyzing the alternate events of my demise. I must take care not to repeat the mistakes of my failed counterparts— **no matter how unlikely**.”

“You know, you die in pretty much all of these, right? The odds don’t look good.”

“I’m sure you enjoy seeing my death with such varying degree, among different worlds. But may I remind you the consequences of letting me die in this one?”

“How can I forget? Not when I have to remind myself every five seconds… Still,” Yang chuckled. “I think the last one’s my favorite yet,” she added with an evil grin. “Smacked into a hole by my mom, the Spring Maiden. Soooo weird.”

“Hm, yes. A rather disappointing end, I must admit,” Cinder commented. “I can’t say I’m overly fond of a timeline where I never met Raven in my past childhood. Without her, I easily succumbed to Salem’s manipulations.”

Yang went silent for a moment, taking in the young woman, who continued to watch versions of herself die and die again. There were so many things she didn’t know about Cinder. And yet, so many things she did not _want_ to know…

But questioned them anyway.

“Ask your questions, Yang,” Cinder said without looking. “This may be the last opportunity you and I will ever have.”

Yang frowned at how easily she was read.

“…You talk like my mom means everything to you. I guess, I want to know how that is.”

“My, Yang. Are you finally accepting me as your stepmother?”

“This might be the last time we’ll get to set the record straight, right?”

“…Yes. I suppose you are correct,” Cinder sighed, dropping her barbs. “Of course. It is no stretch of exaggerations to say Raven means everything to me.” A softness dwelled in Cinder’s eyes and tone, as she reminisced. “She played no small part in who I am today. I daresay without her, I would likely be Salem’s pawn at this very moment— _or dead, apparently_.”

“What did she teach you? What was she like?”

“…”

“Cinder?”

An uncharacteristic expression of vulnerability showed in the fellow Maiden’s complexion. Then, she turned to Yang with an intense sharpness. Her “partner” drawn as she spoke.

“Question everything.” Raven’s voice and image began overlapping with Cinder’s. “Trust no one.” The vision solidified. “There are no rules except the ones you make for yourself, and even those can be **bent and broken.** ”

Suddenly, the Mantle Mansion’s garden stretched before Yang’s eyes. The weather was clear, but chilly. The courtyard was no longer dilapidated, but properly maintained. Flowers around her were fully bloomed, but dying. Before her a great tree stood.

And at its base, a swordswoman sat with her back against its trunk.

“Be resourceful,” Raven continued. “Be cunning. And be willing to go farther than what is deemed necessary or possible.”

Yang’s childish hands that didn’t belong to her, curled around the stems of wilting flowers.

“Find the fragility in all things and exploit them without mercy. That’s how you survive, princess—at least for a little while.”

“…”

“Everything dies, some time or another.”

As Raven muttered those last words, the flock of ravens perched in the tree behind her, turned their beaks to Cinder.

**“Something like that is probably what people call, Destiny.”**

…

The memory faded. Yang and Cinder were themselves again.

“Although, I doubt Raven herself could have ever imagined me carrying her teachings beyond wildest expectations.”

“That was before the Fall of the Mantle Monarchy.”

“Yes. She was charged with my family’s protection, then. When the Monarchy dissolved, Raven whisked me away. And taught me everything I would need to survive.”

“…”

“Are you jealous?”

“Yes,” Yang simply admitted. “I am. Is that so hard to believe?”

Cinder blinked.

“No. I suppose not,” she mused thoughtfully. “Could that be why you hate Adam and I with such fervor? We were the students your mother never raised in you?”

“Uh, Adam cut my arm off.”

“We received the attention she never paid you.”

“You burned down my school.”

“Let me assure you, your impression of us is ignorantly rose-colored.”

“What?”

Cinder weaved her fingers through the air and summoned Yang and Raven’s memories forward. Recollections of Yang’s Semblance Trial, their talks at their first meeting and before the Battle of Dracul. And then, the last kind words Raven left her daughter.

**_“I’m proud of you.”_ **

Cinder scowled at that.

“Your mother showed you more kindness in the few moments you shared together than the years she spent with myself, and Adam if I ventured a guess. Raven cared for us—for as long as she did—but she **loved** you.”

“……Is that why you hate me?” Yang asked.

“Possibly.” Cinder paused. And then, said more deliberately,

_“Yes. Yes, it is.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_“Do you hate me?”_

“Right now, I do.”

In Winter Schnee’s hospital room, Qrow stood at the patient’s bedside. The grizzled Huntsman held the woman’s hand for a moment, before letting go, like being pricked by painful thorns.

“I’m sorry, _Athos_ ,” he said with mournful tone. “I failed you.”

Qrow looked up to the ghost standing across the bedside. A man with a tattered blue cloak and a great feathered hat. He had a prominent, spiky beard. And a sorrowed harshness to his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Qrow repeated.

 _“I doubt, Athos would blame you for anything,”_ Ozpin’s voice resounded in his thoughts.

“He trusted me. Like I trusted you.”

_“I am sorry I betrayed that trust.”_

“You’re sorry?! Well, that makes me feel so much better, Oz!”

_“Qrow.”_

“No. You don’t know how much me and Tai trusted you! How much we _all_ did! And Summer…she—”

_“Was part of something greater…”_

Qrow grunted with frustration. Painful edges creaked on him in every direction. His past haunted him from the shadows, clouding his thoughts until he couldn’t process. Being back in Atlas dredged up memories he’d rather forgot.

“How could she—”

_“Summer wanted you to be happy. She wished for the happiness of her daughters, and took measures to make it so.”_

“Then, how did it all come to this?”

 _“…Because she also offered them a choice, just as she did with you. A lesson my past lives could have learned much from,”_ Ozpin sighed. _“You all could have lived your lives in ignorant bliss and happiness. Instead, you decided to take your fate into your hands and devote yourselves to causes greater than yourselves—not to mention, in the service of those who stand beside you. There is no shame, nor foolishness in that, Qrow.”_

“No. Just regrets…”

Qrow felt Ozpin’s arm clasp his shoulder. There was an urge to brush it off, but couldn’t bring himself to it. He sensed a genuine sincerity and sympathy in his thoughts. Their souls partly in synch already.

_“You may not want to hear this, but I believe as the next host, you will influence the Old One’s behavior far better than I ever could.”_

“So, who am I talking to now? Ozpin, the immortal—or Headmaster Myrdin?”

_“All of us. It is always all of us, and now yourself.”_

Qrow sunk deeper into his depression. Glimpses into Winter’s death granted by the Reaper’s Semblance refused to blur away, no matter how much he drank.

With one last solemn stare, the weathered warrior broke away from the patient’s bedside. Right next to the door, he found Neo leaning against the wall.

The petite girl turned to him, as if to ask a question.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Qrow answered. “Let’s go, squirt.”

The Huntsman walked to his designated area with Neo following after. Ever since Cinder started breaking in her influence over the Tower, his own synchronization with the Old One began in parallel.

As the pair continued down the sterile steel halls, Qrow contemplated everything he once knew. Doubt seeped from every corner. He questioned repeatedly the things he believed in once with such certainty; about Ozpin, about his mission, and inevitably, about what he knew of Summer Rose.

He was tired.

So, very tired.

Qrow wondered if there would ever be a time of rest.

Or a day he would find peace.

…

_“What a mess.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“What a mess…” Weiss muttered quietly so none of the soldiers around her could hear.

It was the most haphazard battle she had ever witnessed. Enemy and ally formations clashed and mixed into each other. There was a minimal sense of coordination. Units mismatched with awkward opposition. Trajectories drew uncomfortable angles and patterns. A stagnation and hesitation permeated both sides.

Since the battle between Alliance and Atlas began, the whole timing and order of things was run completely ramshackle. It didn’t take much effort on Weiss’s behalf to figure out Emerald’s Semblance was the cause of the premature conflict. One look at past video footage showed the Alliance never initiated the conflict, and Team ENMY were likely the culprits behind explosions within the city.

With Atlas’s incited attack, the Alliance was also forced to reveal their hand as well.

Not long after the battle started, another attack from White Fang insurgents came from the north part of the city. Accompanying the assault was a massive herd of Grimm Jotunn and a few sparse groups of Panzerborne. From the first looks, the unit count seemed too small to perform a successful pincer with its southern allies.

Weiss could only conclude they were not aware, nor prepared for Cinder’s interference either.

“Team ENMY…” the Winter Maiden narrowed her brow. “They really are experts at throwing wrenches into _everyone’s_ plans.”

“So, it would seem,” Hades hissed at her side.

Meanwhile, also on the bridge of Atlas’s flagship, General Ironwood and Captain Trafalgar hurriedly issued orders. Both had a wall of projections that covered every inch of their peripherals. Every two seconds, they mashed a button on their console to speak with the commanding officer of a respective hologram. Though, the unorthodox warfare seemed to drain Ironwood’s stamina, Trafalgar almost seemed energized by it.

“I find it reassuring, but also disconcerting to see our Captain so enthused by the circumstances we find ourselves in.”

“Yes,” Weiss echoed. “I remember watching him play several chess matches simultaneously with the same look on his face.”

“So, he is no stranger to this.”

“Probably not.”

 _“Weiss. Reinforce our troops in the L4 quadrant,”_ Trafalgar ordered calmly.

At once, the Winter Maiden traced her ethereal sword through the air. Several enormous Glyphs appeared at the location of her choosing. They spun and hummed with energy before fissuring with frost.

Six knights of titan size were summoned. They drew their equally vast weapons and rushed Alliance airships, cleaving two of them in half. Its passengers evacuated immediately.

Part of the extraordinary feat was due to Weiss’s inheritance, but also the form the Aegis System took under her command. The ultimate shield of the Kingdom was no longer just the force veil that covered the city, but also a number of grand summons at the Winter Maiden’s disposal.

“Weiss, quadrant S9’s infantry units,” Trafalgar ordered again.

The giant knights disappeared. At the same time, a few packs of luminescent Beowulf swarmed the ground of the next target area.

As the battle continued to wage in the southern theater, Weiss turned to monitors displaying the battle in the north. Although they split a significantly smaller army to the point, it seemed the fight was actually proceeding better than their own.

After initial engagements, Weiss sortied Team RNJR and CFVY to the other side of the city. In a battle against Grimm foes, she believed smaller numbers, but greater specialization would prove an appropriate counter to the situation. Her own fight relied more on the army than the individual.

That said, a nerve-wracking reluctance to fight steadily grew on the field before her. She could see soldiers backing away or resting near hostile forces not five feet away. It was as if not a single body wanted to fully commit to this battle, and were readily searching for a way out.

Weiss couldn’t blame them. The ill-timing of the engagement taxed too much.

She was tempted herself to simply issue a full retreat. The enemy commanders must have felt the same. The problem was, they could not guarantee that the other side wouldn’t take advantage of the show of weakness. Instead, they deadlocked into a fight none wanted to continue.

With that in mind, Weiss’s anger festered further. Her fury directed not at the Alliance, but Team ENMY and Cinder.

…

Meanwhile in the north, Teams CFVY and RNJR made mincemeat out of the horde of Grimm. Much of the Atlas Military and police were regulated to dealing with members of the White Fang within the city. As a result, the eight huntsmen and huntresses (in training) were left to themselves.

Nora and Coco found some high ground at the edge of Atlas’s wall. From there, they bombarded the artillery-type Panzerborne in the rear. Any return fire they took was summarily deflected by the force bubble of the Aegis System.

There were a number of White Fang members rushing from the outlying Dust Mines. But because of their surprisingly low numbers, the group was able to take them down without fatality.

Fox and Ren darted in the midst of their ranks. Their Aura-focused martial arts proved effective at incapacitating the Faunus. Ruby summoned a gauntlet of thorny vines to bind their bodies to the ground.

“Ankle Breaker!” Jaune called out.

In coordination with Yatsuhashi, the two made for one of the lumbering Jotunn.

They positioned themselves between the giant’s slow, but lengthy steps. Jaune activated his Semblance and reinforced both their vitalities. And with a violent shock, the young man smashed his shield into the inside of the Jotunn’s ankle. On the opposite, Yatsuhashi swung his orange blade through the inner flesh of the other.

The bellowing Grimm fell forward flat, allowing the pair to run to the head for the final blow.

As the rest of her group continued to slay the dark creatures and suppress White Fang members, Velvet molded her Aura. In her hand, she held a single photo. She could feel her Semblance threatening to overload as she poured more energy into the weapon she pictured.

Then, with a great leap, the rabbit Faunus danced in the moonlit night. She kissed the photograph, as the paper dissolved into the digital trace of its weapon.

A replica of a maul, but the image enhanced to an unwieldly scale. Velvet held the far-end of the handle that was so much larger than her whole body. And with a motion deceptive to its mass, brought the hammer downwards on the head of a Jotunn, smashing it right down the center.

She landed, spun—creating a gust with her turn. The maul cracked right into the leg of another Grimm giant, bringing it low instantly.

…

As the defense of Atlas proceeded, a certain group watched the affair from afar.

“The assault is faltering,” Adam judged.

“Thank you, Adam. I wasn’t aware of the fact until you brought it up,” Raven replied sarcastically.

“Should we issue a retreat?” Blake asked.

“Too late for that,” Raven shook her head. “We’re in it now. We can only commit. Besides…” Her gaze turned to the center of Atlas. “This isn’t just about defeating Atlas anymore. That might even be second priority right now.”

“What?”

“Cinder’s making her play for the Tower. We can’t let her have it.”

Suddenly, across the city, they could see bright red fireworks flare into the night sky. The ones who launched them, they recognized as their allies.

“About time they sent the signal,” Raven drew her blade from its sheathe. “The situation is less than ideal, but we just have to deal with it. Our army is going to make a serious push in three minutes. Which means, we have to shake up the Atlas Military in two. Time to move.”

The swordswoman dashed down the ridge they spied from. Blake and Adam bolted on her right and left wings. Their weapons drawn as well.

As the three approached, Fox was the first to take notice. He quickly read the others into the situation over the comms.

Coco and Nora immediately unleashed a barrage of fire that the trio of sword wielders deflected and cut with ease.

Upon seeing that, Jaune judged they would be ineffective against them. Especially at a long range where artillery was predictable. So, he touched on his in-ear radio.

“Coco, Nora, focus fire on the Grimm. Leave Blake’s group to us.”

**““Roger.””**

Raven, Blake, and Adam dashed ahead of the Grimm and past their Faunus allies without paying any mind to their sufferings. It became plainly obvious their main goal was to make contact with Atlas’s wall as quickly as possible.

Ren and Fox peeled after them, running along their sides.

If Blake had any misgivings about fighting Fox, who she briefly teamed up with in Vacuo, she did not show it now.

Their blades rang sharp, as countless afterimages of their figures fought a series of encounters. Agility was the essence, since Blake’s clones were ineffective against the blind fighter. She could only rely on her feline acuity and prowess.

Fox was succeeding in slowing his opponent down, when a well-placed bullet from a high angle made him turn around to parry it.

From the mountain ridge, Inna ejected her spent bullet casing and slid in the next round.

“Come on, Blake. Pull out my callin’ card. Sneak attacks aren’t gonna work on that fella.”

Through her scope, the markswoman saw Blake pawing the slight crease in her pocket. But deeming it unnecessary, since Inna bought her some reprieve, decided to rededicate herself to her group’s blitz.

On the other side, Adam had no such reservations with fighting Ren.

His pursuer continuously blinked in and out of his invisibility Semblance. His double-jaded dagger pistols bore their fangs at him with every opportunity. It was like being snapped at by a King Taijitu.

Adam read the timing for Ren’s next lunge, when he flicked out a playing card. The three of spades.

Immediately, three shots came in rapid succession, piercing the spades on the card. The column lined up with Ren’s head for an instant fatal snipe.

But before the bullets could hit him, Ren raised his hand up, concentrating all his Aura into his palm.

“Guh!”

The boy tumbled through the snow, like he had been knocked over the head by a low-bearing beam. His body felt sore from the emergency expenditure of Aura, coupled with the impact. His heart palpitated with how close he came to death. The cold of the snow filled his lungs.

“REN!” Nora yelled over the comms.

“I’m fine…!” he answered.

In his tightly balled palm, he let three bullets fall into the snow, along with a generous amount of blood.

With Ren and Fox out of the way, only Ruby and Jaune stood between the rushing trio and the wall. The two defenders glowed with the activation of their Semblances.

“Apologies, children. But you’re in my way.”

Raven resheathed her sword. The revolver turned and clicked, fastening a black blade into the hilt. She drew it faster than her opponents could perceive.

A dark swath, like a thick brushstroke painted the space. A void could be felt within, and suddenly, Ruby and Jaune’s Semblances deactivated. The Aura they kneaded were completely sucked dry.

Seemingly defenseless, Coco and Nora offered their allies covering fire. The hail of ordinance succeeded in making Raven, Adam, and Blake avoid them, but did nothing to stop their enemies’ bounding for the wall.

By the time RNJR and CFVY recovered, it was already too late.

Raven activated her Semblance to its fullest potential. The death in the structure appeared in clear view. Crimson threads, likened to arteries weaved the invisible bubble covering the city. They were the red strings of fate that held its existence together. The form Raven’s Semblance mastery took.

Her hair bristled, like feathers of an angry bird. Her blade was resheathed once more. The dial turned and clicked an ominously pulsing red blade into the hilt.

The moment she tightened her grip, a blazing cross ignited across the sky.

The Aegis System’s bubble crumbled and unwound, like freshly severed cloth. Its transparent veil flailed before disappearing into nothing…

Atlas now stood without its primary defenses.

…

…

Weiss dropped to one knee, clutching her chest. At the same time, a number of her summons faded from the battlefield.

“What just happened?!” Ironwood shouted. “Weiss?”

The Winter Maiden struggled back to her feet.

“The Aegis is down…!” Weiss winced, as she turned to the staticky monitor with a roaring scar still cutting across the sky. “All units must fall back to the city…! We have to set up a defensive perimeter at the— _oh no…”_

Everyone followed her line of sight to the Alliance forces bullying their way towards the capital. They had been ready and waiting for Raven to bring down the shield. When the moment came, they prepared to have their army rush past Atlas’s military, making the most of their confusion. The Armada only suffered a few skirting damages for their trouble. Some of their airships, ramming Atlesian ones off-balance. Their soldiers maneuvering past dumbstruck soldiers and stiff androids.

“No…No. NO!” Ironwood repeated. “If they enter the city… It will be all over.”

“All forces!” Weiss addressed her Kingdom’s military. “Do everything to stop them! General, I am taking the Swordfish. It’s the only vessel capable of getting ahead of them now.”

“By yourself?! I know the Maiden’s power is immense, but you cannot hope to hold the Alliance on your own.”

“I don’t have a choice!” Weiss replied, as she made her way from the bridge. “I cannot give up!”

_“Our Kingdom needs me!”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“Hm. It appears my Kingdom needs me.”

Cinder had seized majority control of the Tower and put a stop to the memories floating around her. In their place, a life model projection of the Kingdom mimicked the events transpiring outside. It showed her the full scope of the plight Atlas now faced.

“Can you really turn this around?” Yang asked with only the slightest bit of doubt. “We didn’t count on my mom destroying the Aegis.”

“It will be fine, Yang. The Tower was never originally meant to be utilized by the Winter Maiden after all. In my capable hands, I wield far more power than Weiss Schnee ever did.”

Cinder eyed the hostile threats approaching each side. An amber glow flitted in her irises as her Semblance activated. The Tower itself synched with the Fall Maiden and surged with power. Dust drew from its underground reserves. The whole structure seemed to shake with energy.

“Penny, patch me into all communications, if you would.”

“Roger that, Ma’am!” Penny saluted over the radio.

At that moment, every scroll, electronic screen, and audio device either broadcasted a live feed of Cinder or at least her voice. However briefly, even enemy communications had been hijacked until Alliance communication officers found a way to close the circuit. It was no exaggeration in the way that all eyes and ears now fell on the Fall Maiden.

“My fellow citizens. Do not be discouraged. Do not be afraid. Our Kingdom will not fall, so long as I draw breath,” Cinder smiled confidently. “The Atlesian Military is hereby ordered to retreat. Your valiant display has done our home honor. Now it is time, your home returns the favor— _And sees you your safe return.”_ She stretched her arms out wide in a grand gesture.

The video ended, and Cinder resumed her analysis of the hologram around her. She didn’t just see the enemy forces, she took in the Atlas Military’s placements. The whole layout of the continent shaped into life within her mind and at her fingertips.

Around her middle finger, an ephemeral ring twisted into existence. It had the appearance of dark crystal encasing a smoldering fire in its Runes. It was the form of Cinder’s Regalia and the mark of mastery over her Semblance.

As Yang watched the woman exercise her ability, she couldn’t stop herself from admiring her fellow Maiden. She had experienced Cinder’s Semblance firsthand, and it was every bit as lethal as its practitioner. Only under the strictest confidentiality did the Fall Maiden share that information. And only because they would undoubtedly face the greatest battle of their lives, did they understand they could hold nothing back. Especially from one another.

Cinder dubbed it the **Shatterpoint Semblance.** The ability to see the Fragility In All Things.

 _“Diamonds are the most durable material in our world,”_ Cinder once said to Yang. _“But strike them at exactly the right place, with even the barest of strengths—and it will shatter like glass.”_

A deviousness exuded the one that wished to be queen. The weaknesses and frailty in her foes became known to her. They shimmered like the subtle flaws in gems. Beautiful jewels just waiting to be broken down to its smallest particles.

But what truly made her Semblance frightening was not just the Fragility it revealed physically, but universally. It applied the same to formations, events, to situations, to concept, causality, and possibly even time and luck. Cinder truly possessed a sense for the vulnerable points in all things. Though, more limits were imposed with increasing abstractness of the target.

Having studied directly under Raven, concerning its similarities with the Reaper Semblance, there was no doubt.

As a result, Cinder’s forecast was deftly accurate. Accompanied by her complete willingness to carry out whatever measures necessary to bring about her desired outcome. It made her one of the most deadliest individuals to ever walk Remnant.

…

“Activate Javelin System,” the Fall Maiden grinned.

Upon her command, the Tower jolted and Cinder aimed her ring at enemy projections.

Outside, a maelstrom picked up, spiraling out from above the facility’s location. It grew so expansive, so quickly, it turned the night instantly darker.

And then,

Lights.

The previously falling white snow turned into burning flakes singing at the edges. A boom echoed from above with a flash. Then, the boom turned into a roar. The sound of a plummeting object filled the atmosphere.

A scorched Rune appeared on the storm cloud’s ceiling before a fiery meteor exploded through, spilling lava from its birth.

The projectile of pure calamity struck through one of the Armada’s dreadnoughts with one fell swoop. The chaos of the attack induced panic in the Alliance fleet. They still charged forward, but more uncertainly now. Their pilots, soldiers, and commanders now looked to the skies in hopes the occasion was only singular.

But Cinder dashed those hopes with joy.

Five Runes appeared like the first one, followed by a concert of hellfire that decimated the Alliance forces.

Despite orders from Straw and Saru to proceed forward, the invading aircrafts were beginning to halt their march.

In contrast, ground units were still paving a path to the Kingdom, able to dodge the descending spheres of inferno. But it was then, a high-pitched scream pierced their ears. When they took notice of the cause, they saw rings of Runes spinning below them.

Conflagration erupted in a violent updraft of destruction.

Survival instinct took root in the hearts and minds of Alliance soldiers, as they retreated in flagrant disobedience of their superior’s orders. There was no turning the situation. It was now a complete route.

Likewise, the assaulting Grimm and White Fang members suffered similar fates as their southern allies. Only ash and ruin remained of Atlas’s enemies by the end of it. Cinder’s reckoning attested on all fronts.

As the Fall Maiden set the Javelin System on standby, she turned to her unlikely comrade, who watched the miniature-scaled apocalypse with unblinking eyes.

“This may be the first time I have trouble reading your expression, Yang,” she smirked. “Tell me, is it with fear… or awe, that you look at me now?”

“No matter how strong you get, I’ll never be afraid of you.”

“Hmph.”

“…”

_“So, the other thing, then?”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

In spite of the losses their side suffered, Raven’s group continued to race through the evacuated streets of the city. Following hot on their trails, were Teams CFVY and RNJR.

“Is it wise to continue the operation?” Adam asked.

“Our mission is to destroy the Tower,” Raven answered. “And that is more important, _now more than ever.”_

When the trio reached the entrance, they found the unconscious bodies of army personnel. Past that, they came to a full stop at their leader’s behest, before the facility’s large vault doors.

“Raven?” Blake asked. “They’re catching up!”

“No. We can’t fight them all at once and contend with the Tower’s security measures. We’re too few.”

“Isn’t it too late to be worrying about that now?!” Adam exclaimed.

“Calm down, the both of you,” Raven sternly silenced them. “We have to do this smart, and we have to do this right. I’m not keen on accepting a foolish death, and I doubt neither of you want one either.”

““…””

“Right. So, you two just shut up and wait, while—Well.”

Teams CFVY and RNJR caught up to them and leveled their respective weapons at the three intruders.

“Let’s not do something we’re obviously going to regret,” Raven stepped forward. “I need to speak with the Winter Maiden.”

_“She’s here.”_

A strong gust of wind swept across all of them, as a silver aircraft landed between the two parties. From the pilot’s door, Weiss stepped out.

“What could the culprit responsible for destroying our Kingdom’s defenses wish to speak with me?”

 “Simple,” Raven replied. “We have a common enemy. A literal **_team_** , if you will.”

Weiss twitched at the poorly-timed joke and the implication accompanying the statement.

“You must be joking.”

“Enemies of our enemies, snow princess.”

“Our sides were waging war not five minutes ago, and you dare to request an alliance?”

“That battle was over and done with the moment Cinder took the keys to this Kingdom. Or am I wrong, Weiss Schnee?”

“…”

“You know, as well as I do. When one fight ends, the only thing that matters is the next one. Now, that may very well be between you and I, but you have to figure,” Raven gave Weiss a long hard stare. “That’s probably _exactly_ what ‘ **she** ’ wants,” she nudged in the direction of the Tower. “You’re the Winter Maiden, correct? Upholder of the balance and what’s fair? Weigh the scales and tell me where the real threat is: the ones standing before you, or the ones throwing a feast while you weren’t home?”

“I can dispatch you and attend to the other matter after.”

“No,” Raven shortly replied. “You can’t and you won’t.”

“You don’t know what I am capable of.”

“I have an idea. And I’m sure you were a little fighting prodigy before you got your hands on the Inheritance, but there are two full-blown monsters in there,” Raven paused and corrected herself on seeing the slash marks around them that she was all too familiar with. “Strike that, **three—** and that’s not including their associates. Are you so damn topped off you think you can beat them, after somehow defeating us? I don’t think so. And I think you’re too smart not to think so too.”

“………The idea of allying myself with you is absurd. Even if I could entertain such an option, I can’t trust you. Therefore, there is nothing more to discuss.”

 _“You can trust me,”_ Blake walked in front of Raven. “Right?”

“…”

“Weiss, it’s over. Cinder’s taken the Tower. Even if you got it back, we can just retreat, and you just saw Raven break the Aegis with your own eyes. This War was over for Atlas the moment Vale signed a treaty with Mistral.”

“And, what? I’m supposed to just surrender?!”

“Fighting us _is_ surrendering! If we don’t join forces, Cinder will overtake Atlas, and who knows what she’ll do then! Weiss! Please, see reason…”

“…”

“We can end the War, now. No one else has to die! All we need to do is destroy the Tower. The Tower that you can’t even control anymore! The one that doesn’t work, and _won’t_ work in time for the Alliance’s next attack anyway.”

“I. Will. Not. Hand over Atlas.”

“Is this what you really think is best for your people?! For our friends?!” Blake gestured to Teams RNJR and CFVY behind her. “To fight this pointless war, when all of us just want peace?! Do we really have to kill each other?! WHY?!”

“You don’t understand.”

“Don’t I?!”

Blake stepped forward and Weiss drew her rapier at her throat.

“Didn’t you learn anything from when we last saw Yang, Blake? There’s no choice **but** to fight each other,” Weiss told her.

“No, this is different. I’m not afraid to fight. But the only enemy I see is in there. And I think…” Blake paused. “That we can fight together again. I want that. I want it to be _us_ that stops Yang.”

“…”

“I’m so sorry, Weiss. I never wanted this, but if our friendship ever meant anything, please think about this carefully. I will do everything to see Atlas retain its sovereignty under your rule.”

 _“Blake, you can’t make those—“_ Raven started.

“I will do everything I can!” Blake reaffirmed. “And if they won’t… I’ll fight them too. I’ll stand with you if that time comes. I’ll do it now if that’s how it has to be.”

The young Faunus and Raven shared a stubborn stare down, before the older scratched her head. She measured the pros and cons, and the potential fallout that could ensue.

“I can run the idea by Argent, but I don’t make any promises. If anything, I can vouch for you too, heiress. IF you help us destroy the Tower and take Cinder down.”

As Weiss listened to Raven, she turned to Blake again, who showed her genuine desire to be comrades once more. While contemplating it, she looked behind to her allies.

Coco shrugged and shook her head.

“I don’t like it. I _really_ don’t like it. But—” she left the last of her words hanging there.

“I don’t know if I have the right to say anything, or without any bias,” Jaune said. “But I know Cinder has to be stopped. She can’t rule Atlas. It _has_ to be you, Weiss.”

Lastly, Weiss turned to Ruby.

Her partner stepped to her side.

“I’ll support anything you want, Weiss. I know you already made your decision.”

“But I want to hear what you think.”

Ruby flashed her an understanding smile.

_“Well, if we’re being honest… I don’t want to fight Blake either.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

The elevator stopped, and the large group entered the lobby.

Rows of security gates lined across the floor. Employee locker rooms and weapons inventory for military personnel were stationed close by. There was also a receptionist desk that was positioned a full story high in the center.

There, two figures sat on its ledge in idle wait, looking down at their visitors.

“Well, look who came down the rabbit hole. And together, no less!”

“Qrow…” Raven scowled.

“Hey, big sis.” _*Hic*_

“Qrow, it’s time. Get down from there.”

“Told ya she was bossy,” Qrow side mouthed to Neo.

The petite girl nodded in response.

“I like you. You’re a good listener. Good talker too. Well, not _‘talker’_ ,” he air quoted. “But you get your point across pretty good.”

“Qrow.”

“Not like other people… Seriously, what is it about me that makes it so hard just to tell me stuff? You’d think my loved ones or the people I was closest to would be the ones to do that the most, but hey, l-l-let’s not tell Qrow anything. He’ll never understand. He’ll never get it.”

“…”

“No, not my dear old sister, not Oz… and not Summer.”

“………Crap.” Raven turned to the rest of the party. “Everyone except Adam go on ahead.”

“What?” Weiss asked. “Why?”

“Cause he’s drunk.”

“He’s **always** drunk.”

“Not this drunk, he isn’t,” Raven clicked her tongue with annoyance. “Not too often, anyway. He’s a lot more difficult like this, and I can’t protect you _and_ fight him at the same time.”

“…”

Weiss pondered the decision for a quick second. She noticed how beneficial it would be to have two of the individuals she trusted the least to be nowhere near the core of the Tower’s System. With that in mind, she consented to Raven’s suggestion with a nod.

The group moved past the two perched on the tall desk.

As they did, Ruby noticed Qrow refused to make any eye contact with her. In truth, it unnerved her a bit, but avoiding a fight with him altogether drowned that concern with relief.

They descended further into the Tower, before they stopped at the advanced mining station built to acquire the highly potent Dust ore surrounding the facility.

It was practically an entire factory stationed in one section. Machinery was still active in melting and filtering through sediments. Various chemicals ran through the pipe lanes stretching over the warehouse. And standing on the skybridge between a row of vats were three individuals.

“Seriously, do me and Merc have the words: _Rematches welcome,_ tattooed on our foreheads or something?” Emerald asked. “Like, I’m not the only one that finds this ridiculous, right?”

“Definitely reaching a creepy, obsessive, clingy level,” Mercury agreed.

“I, for one, think it’s sen~sational to see your friends so frequently,” Penny smiled obliviously.

“You say that about everything.”

“…So, I do,” she nodded. “Salutations, all!” Penny greeted their opponents. “I have been programmed to enter combat with you. Prepare to be defeated!”

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“Do you believe in Destiny?”

By Cinder’s tone, Yang knew she was serious.

The girl thought for a moment before answering.

“No.”

“Hmmm….” Cinder caressed a black queen chess piece in her hands. “I think you should. A great Destiny certainly believes in you.”

The Fall Maiden continued to blow on the molten glass sculpture. Her breath made it warm and glow orange, shaping it to her liking. Her fingers sliding across its polished surface. Turning it over and over again.

“I believe people have a false sense of what Destiny is. It isn’t some foolish notion of inevitable fate or unchangeable future. Especially for you and I who change fate’s design to suit our own devices oh so often.”

“…”

“No. I believe Destiny is the strength of one’s life and their pursuit of its fulfillment. It is the measure of one’s ability to carry out their life as they see fit. The accumulation of one’s strength, intelligence, preparation, resourcefulness— **and sheer will.** ” Cinder set the chess piece down on a table and set she had been smelting with a deeply satisfying clink. “To achieve one’s own personal meaning of existence. That is the strength required of one’s soul.”

Cinder looked into Yang’s eyes and was not disappointed in what she saw there. A fire that she too possessed. So, similar they were. So, committed and unfettered by what most deemed impossible.

“…But there is no fortitude in anything if it is not tested. Nothing forged without trial by fire.” Cinder’s Aura shed ash from her outlines. “But it is in those desperate moments, we find who and _what_ we really are. The realization and enlightenment at the end of our bittersweet times. Our fate’s _defined._ ”

It was there, in the lowest chamber of the lowest tower, the electronic doors before the two Maidens opened.

“That, I think, is **true strength** , Yang.”

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake entered the hollowed ground across from them.

_“That is what I believe…_

**_Is Destiny._ ** _”_

 


	67. The Threat of Sore Losters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown for the right to rule Atlas is about to begin. As Team ENMY's side holds the Cerberus Tower, Weiss and Raven's factions join forces against their mutual enemy.  
> Raven and Adam vs. Qrow and Neo  
> Team CFVY and Jaune, Nora, Ren vs. Emerald, Mercury, and Penny  
> Weiss, Ruby, and Blake vs. Yang and Cinder

_Previously on ENMY:_

_The struggle for the Atlas throne unfolds between Weiss Schnee and Cinder Fall._

_Events transpire to instill the Winter Maiden’s Inheritance in the Schnee Heiress. Meanwhile, Cinder and Team ENMY launch a hostile takeover of the Kingdom’s economy. The nation is essentially split in two, both parties seeking some form of tie-breaker._

_And Cinder Fall’s side being the ones to take the initiative._

_The Ashen Heir’s Ball is held in honor of the new President Board of Directors—or at least, that was its reason on the surface. In truth, the gala was part of Team ENMY’s insidious plot to trigger the Great War’s continuation prematurely through the use of Emerald’s enhanced Semblance._

_The battle’s misfired start complicates the plans of both the Mistral-Vale Alliance and Atlesian Military. Weiss’s group, as well as Raven’s covert band, are misdirected there. In the ensuing chaos, ENMY infiltrate Cerberus Tower._

_During the battle, Cinder gains enough influence over the facility to utilize the Javelin System. With bolstered Runes and use of her Shatterpoint Semblance, the enemies of her home fall by the scores. A display before the citizens of Atlas that the Fall Maiden, last of the Mantle Monarchy, stood as savior and protector of their proud nation._

_With her Kingdom-to-be defended safely from harm, Cinder and Team ENMY need only hold until the stroke of midnight before their victory is counted complete. Undisputable control of the Tower would fall into the Black Queen’s hands—and the Kingdom of Atlas would know its new ruler._

_With her home threatened by the grasps of a tyrant, Weiss, along with Teams CFVY and RNJR, race to the Tower to contest. While doing so, they entangle with the party of Raven, Blake, and Adam. Although enemies just short moments ago, both sides see the greater potential threat in the Tower’s usurpers._

_Deciding to set aside differences, Weiss and Raven enter a fragile truce—at least until their current problem is resolved._

_As they descend the Tower, they meet the first obstacle in Qrow Branwen and Neopolitan. To which, Raven and Adam are selected to match against while the others proceed._

_In the Tower’s Dust Refinery Section, the group then meet the trio of Emerald, Mercury, and Penny. Again, their members are sorted. The rest moving on to the final stage._

_And in the lowest chamber of the lowest tower._

_Where the fate of the Kingdom, and by extension, Remnant would be decided_

_Cinder Fall and Yang Xiao Long face Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and Blake Belladonna. The moment for destiny’s clash is set to begin._

** The Threat of Sore Losers **

.

_It takes a certain amount of courage_

_To meet the eyes of our defeat_

_Without blinking away._

.

.

“ **Destiny,** huh?”

Yang threw a cursory scan of their three opponents.

Never in her wildest dreams—or nightmares—did she imagine anything like this coming to pass. Sure, the idea cropped up once in a while during their old practice spars as teammates. But to fight in the truest sense, with their lives on the line? Yang expected to feel more apprehensive, but only experienced the opposite.

She was excited, ready, _eager._

The girl observed her former teammates and saw they didn’t appear like they were about to hold anything back. The sentiment fired her up further.

“Not gonna try to convince me to surrender this time around, Blake?”

“No. I’ll stop you by defeating you.”

Yang looked to Ruby and Weiss, and saw the same steely resolve.

 _“Hmph,”_ Cinder scoffed. “And I thought this would be a significantly messier affair.”

“Psh. Yeah, right,” Yang smirked. “Like you can’t feel the bad blood stuffing this place up. Come on, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Very well, then. Shall we move to a more proper venue for our battle? It’s a bit too cramped in here for a fight between fellow Maidens.”

Without warning, Cinder snapped her fingers.

The whole chamber started to warp and twist. The walls and its occupants shifted in and out, folding like patterns in a kaleidoscope. It was enough to make anyone nauseous.

When reality gradually ceased its altering, they found themselves in the ruin of an underground city. Lava waterfalled from partitions in the sides. Rivers of molten core ran throughout the grounds. Intricate stone buildings lay barren and in open defiance of its environment. It was like the remains of an ancient civilization built inside a live volcano.

And at the opposite ends of an elevated bridge, five combatants stood.

Though, they had clearly never been to this place in particular, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake knew intuitively what this place was.

“We’re in the Never Realm…” Weiss squinted at their surroundings.

“I thought it an appropriate location for us to battle to our heart’s content,” Cinder answered.

“No collateral damage. No limits. _No worries,_ ” Yang called across the gap. “Let’s go wild!”

The Spring Maiden let out a bang from her gauntlets and bolted towards her adversaries. Likewise, Cinder materialized a bow in her hands with a smooth motion. A flurry of arrows was loosed in turn.

In response, Ruby trained her sniper rifle and shot the crystallized projectiles. Blake and Weiss rushed to meet Yang head on.

_And the grand battle for the Tower began._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Qrow leapt into the air, arching his back as far as his spine would allow.

As Adam prepared a late counter technique, Raven immediately kicked him out of the way. The two backed off, voluntarily or involuntarily, from the massive blade’s descent.

It was as if thunder struck indoors. Qrow sent ruptured scrap metal flying from the crater he created. Without pause, he dragged his claymore across the floor towards Raven.

A vicious upswing collided with the swordswoman’s guard, as well as shaving some grounded shrapnel her way. The force was so powerful, it blew the samurai to the ceiling, where she ran back and down the wall to safety. Even though she had blocked the blow, her hands stammered briefly from the shock it caused.

Raven hated fighting Qrow like this. Being so far past his usual threshold of drunk lent a certain amount of uncanniness to his motions. He also wielded his full strength without reservation. Out of all those she encountered in her extensive fighting career, only one other ever displayed such frightening levels of raw power. It didn’t matter what defenses she employed, it didn’t matter if Qrow’s attacks were telegraphed exceedingly early. Sometimes, finesse simply failed in the face of such brute strength.

She saw her brother’s eyes dart to Adam. In the next breath, Qrow lunged his sword in a spear thrust. Like holding the tail end of a shark, his weapon dragged his body across the lobby. It knocked Adam away when he tried to parry it, causing him to lose his footing, while blowing open his guard. It wasn’t an opportunity a certain girl was going to miss.

Neo slipped from Qrow’s back and put into motion a stabbing attack of her own. The tip of her sword collided with the side of Raven’s sheath.

_Cinder and Yang thought this combo thoroughly…_

As soon as the swordswoman’s revolver clicked a white blade into place, a slash of blinding light followed. When the brightness dimmed, Raven and Adam retreated a generous number of paces back.

“Remember what I told you about my brother, if you should ever encounter him?” Raven asked.

“You told me to run like hell the other way,” Adam answered.

“And if you couldn’t?”

“…”

The former apprentice nodded his understanding, and the two kicked off the balls of their feet towards their mutual foe. In response, Neo grinned as she disappeared behind Qrow’s back once more. The veteran Huntsman hefted his buster blade against the pair of incomers.

Their violent crash made the lobby grate and shudder with screeching resonance. Meeting with Qrow’s blade were Raven and Adam’s katanas overlapping each other. Only through their combined strengths were they able to match the one’s.

The three recovered from the recoil at roughly the same time, but Raven and Adam made the most of their advantage. Adam applied immediate pressure to Qrow, while Raven preyed in the space between.

A series of blows kept Huntsman on his feet. Any of his heavy-handed attacks required a firm footing with the ground, and the pair erred to provide him the chance. They pursued, hounding him like pack wolves baring their fangs.

It was then, Raven spotted the faintest glint in the corner of her sight. She felt wind pass the tip of her nose and parting the front of her bangs. The swordswoman stepped back with a scowl, narrowly dodging Neo’s mischievous blow.

At the same time, Qrow smashed his sword into the ground right on top of Adam’s katana. From his back, he pulled a familiar-looking cane that shifted into a sleek scythe. Green Aura pulsed from its awakening and Raven’s sixth sense triggered.

She activated her Semblance and saw the red threads around Adam’s silhouette thinning. Something ominous loomed in her brother’s secondary weapon. A power that was not his own.

Raven called upon the wicked nature of her sword once more.

As Qrow’s scythe came down, a cross of blood’s red dye bloomed at the point of impact.

…

The two sides parted once more to their respective territories of the lobby.

Raven’s lips twisted into a frown.

_Was that Ozpin’s Semblance?_

Across from her, she could see her sibling baring the same bitter expression. Again, Neo was nowhere to be seen.

_A difficult combination. Very difficult._

_But not unbeatable._

The result of a match between two combatants that were so well-versed in each other’s techniques and habits, was a convoluted chess game. A large part of it came down to predictions and appropriate judgment. Who could perform the correct move first. Who could see far enough into the future to identify what that move was.

And it also relied on uncertain elements. In this case, that being Neo, Adam, and whatever abilities Qrow and Raven honed in secret.

…

Raven tapped the pummel of her grip testily.

She didn’t like it.

Under normal circumstances, she welcomed long-drawn out fights. It could be even said they were part of her and Adam’s specialties. They favored psychological warfare and possessed the adaptability to modify their techniques on the fly. In contrast, Qrow and Neo’s patterns were more simplistic in a sense and could be learned with longer exposure.

But they were on a timetable.

“Adam.” Raven stopped tapping her grip. “We only have one chance to end this quickly. If we don’t, this fight will take too long.”

After being under her tutelage, the young Faunus was able to interpret his former mentor’s meaning. Along with long fights, their styles excelled at one other thing— _assassinations._ They possessed an arsenal of singular moves, keyed towards executing perfect kills. The specialty that lied at the opposite end of the spectrum.

As Adam took out a polished shard of Bane and popped it into his mouth, Raven focused on her breath and the distance between them and their foes.

A single clash would decide victory or failure. It wouldn’t necessarily spell defeat, but how they would play in the greater scale of things. The decisive contest for the Tower lay elsewhere. This moment here, was only the turning point of whether they would have to right to participate in the ultimate fate of the Kingdom or not.

Victory.

Or failure.

_The answer lay beyond the next few seconds._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Emerald winced as the bare skin of her shoulder grinded across the floor. She ducked into a roll, back onto her feet, and continued to kite the two hunting her.

Fox and Ren traded sides interchangeably. The sheen of their weapons flicked out with deadly flourish. It tolled all of Emerald’s mental faculties to keep up with the swift bladework.

Green sparks struck from each parry. She knew any careless moment spared meant being diced up like a vegetable. In spite of that, the girl kept her calm and center. It wasn’t the first time she faced overwhelming odds. The borderline sadistic training regiment with her teammates made her mentally hardy to such situations.

She bided her time. She only needed one opportunity—one sliver of chance.

There, in the rapid pace exchange, Emerald felt a slight feedback from her weapon. She saw the miniscule wound, that could have passed for a papercut, appear on the back of Ren’s hand. A shallow, superficial graze, if there ever was one. It was nothing compared to the damage they had already inflicted on her.

But true to the grifter’s nature, any small opening was an opportunity for profit.

“Penny,” Emerald called.

According to her signal, Penny activated the Godmother device transferred to her. Though a certain distance away, Emerald felt the enhancement of her Semblance. She snickered openly as the wound on Ren’s hand pulsed with sickly green veins.

After Team ENMY’s battle with the previous Spring Maiden and the realization of Emerald’s true Semblance, a new weapon was crafted for her by Masa.

She called them the **Absinthe Mamba**.

There was no obvious change to the appearance of the jade-colored sickles, but a new feature had been added. The blades channeled Emerald’s Aura, allowing her to embed it into her foes’ slightest abrasions of the skin.

Like a snake’s venom sinking into its meal, Emerald activated her Semblance through Ren’s wound. Hallucinations bombarded him in consecutive frames. He was never allowed so much as a chance to dispel them, before the next started. Slot visions of his teammates, a happy future with Nora, a living Pyrrha, a home with his parents that never became, assaulted his mind. A rough, but effective paralytic.

Emerald cast herself into a chainsaw motion. The vicious spiral aimed for the drunk struck Ren, when Fox tried to cover for him. The blind fighter was repelled, but he accomplished his task.

By the time Emerald was about to restart her motion, Jaune already stepped away from his own fight to act as his teammate’s guardian.

“Tch!”

Seeing the futility in resuming her attack, Emerald launched her chain to one of the factory’s walkways and repelled herself there. Looking down, she saw Jaune use his Semblance to heal and correct Ren’s health.

_I really hate these guys…_

“Ren, are you alright?” Jaune asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren held his head. “I understand how her weapon and Semblance work now. You should return to your own battle.”

“Got it. Don’t be afraid to fall back to us.”

At Ren’s nod, Jaune set off against his designated opponents once more.

Penny activated Godmother to enhance Mercury’s Semblance.

While midair, winds and gale gathered at the young man’s heels. Silver wings sprouted from his ankles and a growing typhoon packed into his kicking momentum. A storm was released in concert with Penny’s swords. Together, it became a literal hurricane of blades bounding towards their gathered adversaries.

Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Nora readily took position behind Jaune, whereupon he cracked his enlarged shield against the ground. A white sphere engulfed his vicinity, shrouding all within his Aura.

When the storm passed, the shield remained intact. Its occupants completely weathering the onslaught of Penny and Mercury’s combo.

_Hm?_

Jaune tilted his head slightly at the pause in the pair’s movements. Paranoia and experience taught him their enemies were not the type to let anyone catch their breaths. An angle was always being played. Some tact of deception or misdirection.

He and his allies were engulfed in his Resilient Semblance except for possibly—

“…!”

Jaune quickly cracked his shield against the floor again. His Aura layered the ground beneath their feet—just in time to deflect a chain of Penny’s swords bursting from below.

“Spartan Gate!” he roared.

On command, Velvet traced two shields identical to Jaune’s for Yatsuhashi and Nora’s use. The three linked them together, snapping a few of the swords in half. The rest of the swarming projectiles were bashed away, like a stone parting rushing water.

“Advance!”

Staying in tight formation, they bolted towards Mercury. Their large, combined shields hid their frames, and most importantly, their weapons.

When Mercury tried to maneuver around for a soft spot, he was forced to dodge away from a surprise melee attack.

The flyer tried again from a different angle, only to have the same happen again. This time, Yatsuhashi’s sword cut a groove in his prosthetics.

_Okay, this is really annoy—!_

In the brief moment Mercury complained to himself, his adversaries enclosed the space all too quickly. The triangle of shields took up his whole vision. A single eye peeked out of the middle to coordinate their movements. On Jaune’s signal, the three swung their weapons around their defensive walls.

Mercury had no choice but to lift this legs to his chest to block the triple attack. He felt his prosthetics stutter from the impact. As he saw their formation prepare for a second round, he boosted away with all haste.

_That was way too close!_

_But not cl—!_

Even as Mercury built distance, Coco and Velvet’s imitation minigun painted him with a hail of bullets.

A desperateness was growing as Emerald observed the other side’s tactics, while fleeing Ren and Fox. Electing to forgo fighting completely, she endlessly retreated between vats full of Dust and rapid speeding conveyor belts. Anytime her pursuers closed the distance, she wrapped her chained sickles to a container to spill its volatile contents in their tracks.

_This is going really bad._

_Why are most of them focusing Mercury and not me?_

_…_

_…_

_Oh, these **assholes**!_

Emerald tapped her ear radio impatiently.

“Mercury! Fall back!”

“Wait, me? Are you kidding?”

“They’re focusing you!”

“So, what? I’m the hardest one to hit!”

“And they’re still hitting you. They trained this specifically, I know it! They’re trying to cripple you, cripple boy!”

Emerald’s words hit Mercury like a sudden brick of realization. Evasion was one of his strongest points, but Jaune and his allies were zoning him smartly, driving him into corners whenever they could. His prosthetics weren’t meant to take a significant amount of damage. It was only now, he saw how stressed his mechanical limbs were.

Pock marks and dents littered his steel shins. A lot of the armor was chipped, protruding like peeled skin. Every time he kicked the air to avoid an attack, the machinery gave a fragile whine.

“………That’s so fucked.”

“What I said or their thing?”

“Both.”

“Yeah, well. I guess they got tired of losing to us all the time.”

“The goody-two-shoes actually learned how to play dirty!”

“They learned from the best. Figures _we’d_ be our own worst enemies.”

But Emerald knew it was deeper than that. Being on the losing end of things taught her lessons she would never forget. People are afraid of defeat by nature, but defeat is the best fertilizer for growth. Victory taught next to nothing.

And she knew with every cumulative lost the other side suffered at their hands, the stronger they became.

“This is why I hate rematches! Screw Yang! We should’ve killed them when we had the chance!”

“This sucks!”

“Yeah! Sure **_fucking_** does!”

Emerald whipped around a corner and came to a stop.

_Oh shit…_

She looked back the way she came and only saw Dust containers and machinery flying by. No signs of Ren and Fox whatsoever.

_Where the hell did they go…?_

Emerald felt a cold bead of sweat. She was currently not running. She was standing still, looking around like she was lost. The girl saw herself in third person and thought what an appetizing target she made.

She blurted a mixed syllable of curses, as she forced her legs to move. More like a trip than an actual dodge, a pair of fighters dropped to her previous location from the ether.

“Friggin’ fuckers!”

Emerald fired off repeated rounds from her dual pistols, but Fox and Ren had already turned invisible once more.

“Dammit!”

She turned around and sprinted in the other direction. Things grew harrower by the second. Her senses were the least acute of her teammates, and even if she did possess such a gift, could anyone really detect an enemy dropping from midair, with no sounds or steps to give them away?

They were sapping her stamina and Emerald knew it. Could she meet up with her allies? Or would Fox and Ren head her off? They probably positioned themselves to keep her isolated from Mercury and Penny.

Emerald could only continue to run from the invisible ninjas.

“Not just ninjas. _Invisible_ ninjas!” she panted. “This. Friggin’. SUUUUUCKS~!”

“We need to regroup,” her partner’s voice came over the comms.

“Think I don’t know that, Merc? You think they haven’t planned for that?”

“I can send Penny.”

“She’s barely keeping them off _you_ , as it is!”

There was a tense radio silence that followed for a few seconds.

“………Bank towards me.”

“What?!” Emerald asked.

“Limbo.”

“…I _hate_ Limbo, especially when I’m the one doing it.”

“Do you wanna live or not?”

“…Synch.”

“Synch.”

Without another moment’s hesitation, Emerald skidded into a right-angle turn, towards her partner and Penny. Her sight drifted up in some vain hope of catching a glimpse of Ren or Fox. A walkway came into view and she deduced that was where they were coming from— _and she just happened to be a few steps away from being directly under one._

She had no proof they were there, but paranoia told her they were. It told her they were dropping on her at that exact moment, blades poised to put an end to this little rabbit hunt. Still, she continued to run. Her team showed unwavering faith in her time and time again, entrusting her with their lives at a single command. Emerald understood that sentiment. Under pain of death, she would never admit it, but she cherished it.

How could she not do the same in return?

“Sending it, Em.”

“Got it!”

She broke her stride and slid down on her knees. Her body bent back as low as she could go. Emerald could feel her hair sweeping the floor behind her.

A tidal wave of wind tickled her nose as a massive aerial slash passed from Mercury’s kick ahead. The girl, only a few centimeters from being caught in the weaponized gust.

Emerald hopped back up to continue her run. All around her, the machinery had been leveled to a height few meters off the ground. She glanced back and saw the carnage wrought by her partner, just in time to get a face full of Dust igniting from the destruction.

It blew her off her feet and into a tumble. She rolled until she stopped flat on her back. Her face coated in soot. A narcissistic grin glowered above her.

“Great, the gang’s all here,” Mercury said. “Now, we can die together.”

“They weren’t there, were they?”

“Nope.” Mercury pitched his thumb in another direction.

Emerald looked over and saw all their adversaries gathered and accounted for. Ren seemed to be handing a chemical container to Nora.

“They read it.”

“Yep.”

“So, all that was for nothing?!”

“Any other schmo would’ve fallen for it. These guys, ‘Gee. I wonder why Emerald’s making an obvious move towards her devilishly handsome partner? They must be planning something!’ or whatever.”

“Wasted that move on nothing!”

“It got you here.”

“……Fair enough.” Emerald reached out a hand. “Now, help me up!”

Penny and Mercury helped the girl to her feet, and she began patting herself off.

“How do you wanna play this?” her partner asked.

“Penny, what percent are we with Cinder’s control of the Tower?”

“88%!” she chirped.

“Just… spect-tacularrrr,” Emerald slurred. “Keep me updated from now on.”

“Roger, ma’am!”

As Team ENMY’s side gazed at CFVY and RNJR, their opponents appeared to be discussing something.

“Not a fan of that,” Emerald scowled. “What did the ninjas just hand the pancake addict?”

“Looked like a container of Dust. Maybe, they’re refueling?”

“Probably something they found while chasing me…” her glare narrowed. “That Dust’s element wouldn’t happen to be _lightning_ , now would it?”

“It’s tough to see from here, but if you want to bet it isn’t…”

“It DEFINITELY is. Merc, go! Penny, I need you to…”

As Emerald explained something to her android teammate, Mercury jumped into the air. His left boot pulled back for the activation of his Semblance.

Coco immediately smirked and brandished her gatling gun.

“How many times you think we’ve seen you do that, punk?!”

A long roar of gunfire filled the refinery as a stream of bullets was unloaded near Mercury. From the range and size of her target, it was difficult for Coco to be accurate. But the fact of the matter is, she didn’t need to be.

The rounds combusted in midair, spreading a multi-colored cloud collection of Dust. The energy particles floated in the space briefly, before being sucked into Mercury’s prosthetics.

By then, it was too late for the him to stop. The mixing of reactive compounds erupted within his legs. Wind stopped gathering and Mercury plummeted down.

Not sparing a moment of mercy, Nora stepped forward, sparking with electricity. With Emerald fatigued and Mercury incapacitated, they were prime targets for her super-charged assault.

She hefted her maul with a nasty smile and leapt into the air. Lightning trailed in her wake. Her Aura coalesced and the rockets on her hammer flared, as she swung down.

A violent shockwave blasted from the point of impact. Then, thunderstorms broke out. Pink pillars of pure energy circuited every surface of the refinery, frying everything until it was charred black.

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

 _This is less than ideal, but what choice do I have?_ Raven thought to herself.

Dark wisps touched the spine of her blade. She saw the gleaming scars of death’s presence in Qrow’s body. His fatal flaws pulsed from the seams and the red threads of fate intertwined before her very eyes.

As Raven faced her brother with a resolved willingness to take his life, she maintained the coldness and solitude of a warrior trained. The picture of calm and detach. She was a weapon. And a weapon only sought the death of its foe. Nothing more, nothing less.

All she would need to do was cut.

As if it were so simple.

Qrow transformed his personal weapon into its alternate form. In each hand, he held a scythe. His breath was heavy, his muscles strained as he built his Aura. The contrast with his sister was obvious. So full of emotion. Of rage, of sorrow—and of course, love.

He was the very image of a mad god of death.

His Reaper Semblance showed him the alternate timelines of how Raven would die. Her body cut apart, limp and impaled through the midsection, or her neck severed and her head sent flying, the paths were endless. But only one prophecy would come true, one way would transcend the rest and come to fruition before his cursed eyes. And it would show him how to render his own flesh and blood. The red scars would reveal themselves, then—once they were close enough.

In the middle of the stare down between siblings, Adam became bestial under the effects of Bane.

“You only need to hold your sanity for a moment, Adam,” Raven said to him without looking. “You can manage that, can’t you?”

The young swordsman frothed at the mouth. His horns grew a length longer and his hair more emblazoned.

“I aM ReAdY…!” he snarled.

“Very well, then.” Raven adjusted the grip on her katana. “How many times have we fought, little brother? And this will be the last.”

Her hair stood on end, like spiked feathers of a bird of prey.

“RAVEN!” Qrow cried, with tears in his eyes. “RAAAVVVEEENNNN!!!!” His voice resounded with the tone of bird’s heartbroken melancholy. Distorted and hollow.

The three charged at the same moment. Their blades set to clash in the middle of the wrecked lobby.

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

In the aftermath of Nora’s attack, Jaune released his Semblance that protected his allies.

“…Did we do it? Did we win?” he asked of no one in particular.

“I wouldn’t celebrate just yet.” Coco scanned the landscape of havoc and destruction. “You never know with these pricks.”

“True.”

“What’s that?” she pointed.

The others saw what she indicated. A lone chemical vat stood where Emerald was, blackened in the same ash as its surroundings. Smoke drifted from it.

“No way.” Coco and her team walked over. “Everybody on guard! Fox?”

The young man approached and rested his palm against the steel cylinder for a moment.

“They are injured,” he voiced back.

“How injured?”

“…Enough.”

“Yatsu.”

With Nora’s help, Yatsuhashi tipped the chemical vat on its side. Underneath, were a thoroughly injured Emerald and Mercury, along with a short-circuiting Penny.

“You could’ve killed us, assholes!” Emerald yelled.

“That was the point.” Coco crouched down and tilted her sunglasses. “But if anyone would survive that, guess it would be you cockroaches.”

The green-haired girl could only sigh. Speaking alone was painful enough. Moving even the slightest was excruciating.

“So, Penny shielded you with the vat. Like putting a cup over some bugs. But by the looks of it, she couldn’t protect you from all of it,” Coco gloated.

“Yeah, blah blah blah. You win.”

“Seriously? That’s it? No sore loser quip? No final comeback play? You expect me to believe you don’t have anything up your sleeves?”

“Geez, I thought you guys would be happy. You win. We admit defeat. It’s still two wins to one, though.”

“Sore loser.”

“I am, I really am. I hate losing more than I hate rematches. But at least I know we’ll never have to do this again.”

“Oh, and why’s that?”

“Cause…”

Emerald looked to her side to the short-circuiting Penny. Although glitching, she uttered a quiet, mechanical repeat.

“N-n-n….N-ninety ….P-p-percent…”

“So, did you get that?” Emerald asked.

Coco twisted her mouth and said, “No, what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

The other girl chuckled.

_“Wasn’t talking_ _to you, sweetie_ _♪_ _”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“So, did you get that?” Emerald’s voice came over Neo’s ear radio.

She tapped her comms twice in response and went to work.

The moment Qrow, Raven, and Adam were about to collide, they found themselves suddenly displaced. Their legs carried them a few steps forward from the momentum. In the full immersion of unleashing their ultimate techniques, none of them reacted in time to Neo’s faint Semblance that warped their bodies ten feet ahead. Their positions were switched.

As they turned around to see what was going on, Neo strutted between the two sides with a spring in her step.

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_(A few days ago. In a conference room at Halftone Rime Co.)_

Various maps and diagrams strewed across the table. There were intelligence reports listing details of the Alliance armies, as well as the Atlesian Military Fleet. There were also classified blueprints of the Tower’s structure. And in the middle of the mess were dossiers with pictures of each member of Teams CFVY and RNJR, in addition to Weiss. Blake, Adam, and Raven’s personnel files also added to the mass clutter.

And sitting along the perimeter of the mess of paper work, gorging themselves on junk food, was Team ENMY and company.

“Well, that hashes out the details for our in at the Tower,” Emerald mock conducted with her French fry. “Throw the Ball, rig the battle for Atlas and the Alliance, it attracts Weiss and Raven’s groups, we walk easy into the facility— **money**.”

“Now, we just have to figure out how to hold the Tower long enough to take full control.” Yang slurped her soda loudly. “How sure are we that Weiss and my mom will team up?”

“The scenario is highly likely. They will at the least, enter into a non-aggression pact,” Cinder added her input. “The heiress and your mother are well aware of the threat our group poses. I doubt they’re foolish enough to think otherwise. Weiss Schnee will see the clear necessity. As to our siege defense, the obvious choice would be to set your Uncle against Raven. She’s by far the largest threat and Qrow should prove an effective match.”

“……Neo,” Yang added. “We’ll send Neo with him.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“No one better. Besides, you and me are the only ones who should hold the lowest room.”

“Hm,” Cinder huffed an impressed tone. “That was exactly what I was thinking.”

“So…” Emerald crossed her hands behind her head and leaned back into the luxury executive chair. “That just leaves me, Merc, and Penny to deal with whoever doesn’t push it to you guys. Going by the forecasts of the most probable scenarios… that would be…” She breathed a loathing sigh. The full roster of Team CFVY and Team RNJR minus Ruby. Ugh!”

“Hm. Is it possible to manage victory?”

“Not a chance.” Emerald waved her hand dismissively to the question that wasn’t really a question. “They have the numbers advantage, they’ve seen our moves, know our beat. I’d wager anything they trained **exactly** how to fight us before they even _came_ to Atlas.”

“How unlike you to sound so unconfident.”

Emerald cringed a bit at that, but knew Cinder was only teasing her than expressing disappointment. The Fall Maiden saw the Fragility in All Things, not only in her enemies, but her allies as well. Sometimes, the outcome of a fight didn’t come from the comparing of strength, rather the contest of least weaknesses. And as formidable as Emerald, Mercury, and Penny could prove, their vulnerabilities stacked heavier than their counterparts. The paths to their dismantlement, far too many.

Emerald picked up the dossiers on their projected enemies, scanned them, then tossed it away in annoyance.

“We also don’t know what they’re capable of. They’re stupid, but they’re not _that_ stupid. They’ll change it up when we fight again,” Emerald grimaced.

“There are few things more fearful than a sore loser, as defeat is the greatest teacher of life,” Cinder pondered.

“Us knowing that better than anybody.”

“Hm.”

Cinder tapped her chin in thought.

“ **Defeat…… turned into strength**.”

“Cinder?”

Her devious smile slit itself from cheek to cheek. “I have an idea.”

Everyone at the table recognized the look on Cinder’s face. It was the solution. The fragility in the fortressed conundrum.

“The Tower possesses special properties. It can manufacture memories and events to frightening degree. Originally, it was meant to train its students through reliving certain experiences.”

“...What are you getting at?” Yang broke in.

Cinder twisted two glass totems into her hands, blew them into polished shape, and touched them to her forehead. Upon making contact with her skin, something of her Aura transferred into the artifacts, encased in their crystal bodies. A kind of fire twinkled in the heart of each with the same letter of Runes.

She placed one before Emerald and Neo.

“There truly are few things more fearful than a sore loser,” the young woman smirked to herself.

“What is it?” Emerald picked up the piece to examine.

_“Defeat turned into strength.”_

 .

X  X  X  X  X

.

 

As Emerald and Neo readied themselves on their respective floors of the Tower, Cinder’s words echoed in the back of their minds.

_Two conditions must be met in order for my memory to play to its fullest effect._

_First being, the Magic can only be activated within the Tower. This specific event took place at another Tower, so the synchronizations of the timelines will be reinforced._

_The second condition, is that I must possess at least 90% influence of the Tower. A guessed number, but my intuition tells me anything less, and the Magic may fail to produce tangible effect._

…

_*Tap*_

_*Tap*_

_*Tap*_

Neo’s heels skipped across the floor between Qrow and Raven.

_*Clink*_

She set down what looked to be a darkened, glass chess piece. It encapsulated the essence of Cinder’s stoking memory in the form of ash and flame. The light flickered like an accursed lantern, revealing some ominous thing.

At the same time on the lower level, Emerald flashed Coco a nasty grin. Her lips puckered as she kissed the tip of her fingers. When she revealed her hand, an object covered in soot was suddenly there.

With a wink, Emerald blew her kiss to Coco, along with the charred residue covering Cinder’s queen chess piece. Its glow matching the same luminescence as Neo’s. The Magic imbued in both— _activated._

**_“Do you believe in Destiny?”_ **

A great echo bounced throughout the Tower as its systems came to life. None could see it, but the Tower was burning vast amounts of Dust from its underground reserves. The memory awakened, playing at a reality bending level that had rarely ever been explored.

**_“Yes.”_ **

They could all feel it, smell it, taste the ash of Beacon burning with every inhale. They stared with confusion at their surroundings. All of them—except Team ENMY.

They knew what came next. It was half a step later that only Lie Ren put together their plan with deftly insight. If he was right, he had to act quickly. He had to make a hard decision in this instant.

“Jaune!”

“Pyrrha…” the boy stared at the disintegrating projection of a scarlet haired warrior.

“I’m sorry for this…!”

Ren placed his palm against his leader’s back.

Cinder’s memory continued its course. A past Ruby appeared with tears in her eyes. The tragedy dawning on her as she fell to her knees.

**_“PYRRHAAA!!!!”_ **

As the blinding silver light swallowed everything, Ren blasted Jaune across the room to the exit.

…

The memory ended.

Everyone frozen in time by the effect of Ruby’s silver-eyed effect, like Cinder not so long ago.

…

_All except perhaps one._

 


	68. Of Ash and Ember (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for the fate of Atlas begins.   
> Maidens wage war with another.   
> Former comrades, now enemies, and vice versa.  
> Justice, Rule, Love, People, and Life, each has their own reason to fight for.  
> Their own Destinies they wish to fulfill.
> 
> Yang and Cinder vs. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake

.

** Of Ash and Ember (Part One) **

.

_The first time I met Cinder, I knew she was special._

_I had initially been sent to protect her family. She was young at the time, barely a child. But even back then, I saw something in her. A keenness—an insight so few others had._

_It’s normal for those to be wary of me when they first note my last name and the color in my eyes, but Cinder never was. At first, I took it for foolishness, only later to find it was curiosity._

_Where others avoided the mere sight of me,_ she _chased my footsteps like a small shadow. She asked difficult questions no one else would answer, but I would. She pondered the answers deeply. Not in the shallow, childish manner that was so common for children her age, but in a farseeing way. The way rulers and leaders did so methodically._

_Cinder took particular interest in how things were created, their “lifetime” of existence, and ultimately, their end. This wasn’t limited only to objects, but people, matters of other Kingdoms, and key events in time. I believe that was the initial spark in her captivation with me. Cinder was obsessed with the end result, and I saw the Death in All Things._

_I still remember those offhanded conversations. A little girl hanging on my every word. A fondness that steadily grew._

_Then, tragedy struck._

_…_

_She was innocent. So innocent._

_And in her, I saw myself._

_A helpless little girl that had her life ripped apart because of her family’s arrogant legacy. She shared no blame in the actions of those that came before her, yet fate wouldn’t hear of it. Cinder would be hunted for the rest of her life, or until she was too tired to run. Then, she would be killed._

…

_That is, **if** no one taught her to survive. _

_We traveled together after the Monarchy fell. I watched her grow under my tutelage, made sure she was ready—better trained than I was, or how I trained Adam. And unlike with the Witch, I would make damn certain she would owe me no allegiance. Her independence needed to be fostered. I would instill in her the readiness to discard me at any given moment._

_I knew what awaited her future if I didn’t._

_I lived it._

_…_

_I taught Cinder to decipher the weaknesses in people, not solely in her enemies, but her allies as well. To exploit them without remorse or afterthought. But she proved an even avid learner than I anticipated. I taught her to sink the knife in, but she taught herself how to twist it. Something to be said about the Fall bloodline maybe. There are few individuals I’ve come across who carry the same range of thoroughness she did._

_…_

_On one peculiar day, we were attacked by bounty hunters. An occurrence that happened frequently in those times._

_But that day was different._

_Instead of killing them outright, I watched Cinder systematically cut the fingers from each and every mercenaries’ hands. Afterwards, she sent them running with a small amount of lien and a message to carry to anyone who thought to bother us in the future. A cruel measure for sure, but bounty hunters ready to kill a little girl for some pocket change weren’t about to receive any mercy from me._

_I still remember the cavalier attitude she took when she turned to me and said, “I believe terrified messengers will speak better warnings than corpses.”_

_Her actions that day sent a chill down my spine and a little pride swelling in my chest. Cinder would grow far more formidable than I, given time. I was sure of that._

_If it was enough to survive the life she was born into, I do not know. But I no longer had anything left to teach her._

_And things…_

_Things would only grow more_ **complicated** _if I stayed. She possessed few vulnerabilities, I made sure of that. But if I remained, I held the potential to become one of them._

_And I would never want to be the source of her death._

_…_

_Then, a new worry came._

_The more I saw her future match my own, I worried if she would ever find… **solace**._

_Solace didn’t have to mean happiness. Neither didn’t have to be lasting—they rarely ever are—but I hoped she would experience it in some form by the end of her life._

_Like how I found it in Summer and Tai… and to a certain degree, my brother._

_…_

_…_

_I do not have the right to wish this for them, especially after what I’ve put them through._

_But it is a secret desire of mine to see Cinder and Yang meet._

_Maybe, she can give Cinder something similar to what Summer gave me. It didn’t have to be romantic, or particularly intimate. Just, something._

_—That little light that filled the void and made loneliness just a little bit more bearable in our most harrowing hours._

_I have long since stopped asking my wishes to be granted._

_But if they do ever meet…_

_…_

_I hope I’m alive to see it._

_\--Raven Branwen, Diary Entry XXXX_

.

.

In the Never Realm, there was a city.

Its name long forgotten with its residents.

Cinder Fall discovered it during her incarceration, after the Fall of Beacon. Something linked her to it. What exactly, she did not know, but some force of causality or coincidence made its work there.

The city laid in the heart of a mountain. The stone buildings built upon pillars upon pillars that raised the ruin above the sea of lava below. Constructed on massive multi-level platforms, there was an elegance to its architecture, accompanied by a strange durability to the liquid erosion flowing around it. Intricate systems of bridges connected the “island” districts of the city together.

In the course of Cinder’s exploration, she found an immortal etching in one of the foundation’s columns. A word of a dead language, but somehow readable.

**Gjallarhorn.**

Once spoken, Cinder found the ability to enter the city whenever she willed. Unlike most places in the Never Realm, the highly chaotic state of change wasn’t as prominent here. There was less distortion, more concreteness. It still carried some of the skewed nature of the plane it resided in, but bore most of its similarities to the physical realm.

At this, Cinder thought to herself,

_“What a perfect place to serve for a pivotal battle.”_

…

In the hidden and forgotten city of Gjallarhorn, where so few had tread in the last millennia, five young women pit their destinies against one another. One vied for a Kingdom, another vied for a Throne. One fought for Love, and another for her People. One of them even fought for Life itself.

And by their war, each attempted to set the future onto a path their own choosing. A course of history they believed to be right. And they well enough possessed the power to do so.

In a word.

**Destiny.**

Five lights streamed and danced through the abandoned cityscape. Elements created, and destroyed in viciously rapid cycle. Glass shattered ice, shadow smothered fire, and the wind howled in the amalgam of conflicting forces of nature.

The domed roof of a temple burst open like the cracking of an eggshell. And from it, a massive armored knight gave chase to enemies. Its sights set on two trailing lights retreating from its reach.

As Cinder flew backwards through the air, her palms ran across her body. The Runes on her dress glowed with energy as a second layer dress wove over it, one made of long shards of deepest dark glass. Its appearance matching the scales of a black dragon.

The Fall Maiden materialized a bow and took aim at the summoned knight chasing her and Yang. Her freehand went to her newly-formed armor and drew a jagged arrow from its skirt. Cinder notched it deftly to the string, the tensile fiber feeling solid through the pull.

What followed was a barrage of projectiles raining down on Weiss’s summon. A breakneck cacophony of plucking strings rang out, like a musician strumming a particularly fast piece. The speed of the arrows loosed would have put most machine guns to shame.

The chain of explosions buried the giant armor in a cloud of conflagration. Cinder’s unmitigated firepower eroded it, and then continued to hail through to those behind.

Blake had no choice but to blink out through her dark mist form. While the Shield Glyph Weiss constructed was on the verge of being broken, a red cloak enveloped her. Ruby whisked her partner behind a stone wall for cover. As Cinder’s arrows continued to pin them to position, there was a wisp of smoke and Blake rejoined the two.

“We have to separate them!” Ruby yelled over the endless artillery. “Here’s the plan… …”

Before they could execute, the wall behind them shattered. Force from Yang’s punch collapsed the ground and sent them hurtling into the lava below.

Weiss righted herself best she could and crafted a Summoning Glyph. Another knight was brought forth, catching Ruby and Blake on the flat of its blade. It then, flung the pair in the direction of Yang.

Ruby’s cloak billowed and flowed with uncanny agility. Yang landed on an outstretched platform, firing off several shells. The younger sister proved elusive in dodging the projectiles. Upon closer approach, a crimson scythe reared its head.

Silver glints trailed the ghostly blade as it slashed towards Yang. She brought both her gauntlets up to block it. The weight of the attack pushed her back, driving her farther and farther, while the steel soles of her boots created sparks across the floor. Eventually, the two came to a stop when Yang pinned her leg against a column. Little did she know this was exactly what her younger sibling aimed for.

Ruby repositioned Crescent Rose, hooked the curved blade around Yang’s right Ember Celica, and locked it to the column they stopped against.

“Now, Blake!”

From a spurt of black miasma, Blake reappeared at a run. Her Gambol Shroud poised and ready to be released from the sheathe.

“Gonna be the reason my arm gets cut off a second time, Blake?” Yang asked.

“You won’t distract me!” Blake roared in response.

The swordswoman’s blow came without hesitation. A violet gleam cut across the steel just millimeters from where the prosthetic met flesh. The arm was now dislodged.

“Not bad.” Yang gritted her teeth and grabbed the back of Blake’s head to butt foreheads. “But you should’ve cut my other arm too when you had the chance.”

“I don’t have to,” Blake winced. Gaseous black substance emitted from her body and seeped into Yang. Her Semblance would disrupt the other’s, as well as hinder any use of Dust or Bane. It was a corruption of both the physical and mental aspect.

Yang only muttered one thing in response.

**[I Burn.]**

The girl let go of Blake’s head and snapped her fingers. Runes planted all across her body beforehand by Cinder illuminated with volatility. A single detonation caught the three in a plume of flames, but the destruction did not end there. As the explosion receded, a new, more powerful storm brewed from its center.

Harnessing the damage she took, Yang ignited a bright, blue flame that swallowed the expanse of its red predecessor. The shock it caused made everyone think the mountain itself was erupting. The whole platform sundered in the wake of Yang’s carnage.

Blake and Ruby’s Aura took a heavy dip as they flailed to safe ground, rolling across its floor upon landing. They coughed from the temporary lack of oxygen. Their throats burned and dried of moisture. Upon hearing heavy footfalls, the two turned to see the figure striding towards them.

A shining, crown visage flicked about Yang’s temples. Ethereal feathers rose from her blonde hair. Her prosthetic had been reattached and shifted with jet propulsors. Her irises stained with the penetrating hue of her Semblance’s activation. The power and appearance she exuded was that of the Spring Maiden’s successor to true form.

Blake blinked painfully in her effort to stand.

_So this is what Salem and Raven warned me about._

_They said there was a chance my Semblance wouldn’t work as well because of the Maiden’s abundant Aura and vitality._

_Yang’s too strong for it to be effective…_

Just then, Blake caught an odd glimpse of bother in her opponent’s expression. It was brief, but she was sure she detected a tiny grimace. The reason for it eluded her.

_Wait, was it effective?_

_It didn’t feel like it took, so why?_

But before she could give it more thought, Yang came at her like a speeding comet.

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

In the maze of the city’s streets, a small army of knights was whittled down to a mere three.

Cinder pulled into a narrow alleyway, a ghostly ball and chain flew straight towards her back. Ahead, another knight laid in wait to head her off with a shield and axe at the ready. Above, she saw Weiss commanding her summons from a distance. Her rival had her trapped on three sides.

“Hmph.”

Cinder came to a full stop, leaned back, and released fire from the palms of her hands. The force rocketed her in the opposite direction she had been running, right below the ball and chain. Coming between the legs of the knight pursuing her, she drove an obsidian lance through the point of vulnerability.

The dispatch of the conjuration prompted the other to attack. It rushed with its shield in front, axe position hidden from view. Cinder barely registered the threat and calmly assessed her next move.

When the knight reached a certain distance, Cinder used her lance to vault behind her charging adversary. Two daggers materialized in her hands in an instant. Devoid of any pause, she sunk the blades upward into the knight’s armpits in a single fluid motion. Like the one before it, the apparition collapsed into nothing but spent Dust.

 _It wasn’t a bad plan,_ Cinder thought.

Suddenly, a third knight burst from the wall adjacent. Brick and dust crumbled from its entrance. Its sword would’ve pierced Cinder’s rib, if she hadn’t side-strafed the blow immediately.

_Not a bad plan at all._

Upon whiffing the surprise attack, the summon was exposed. Cinder pivoted into a spinning sidekick that trapped the knight’s neck between her sole and heel. Her foot pressed the armor against the opposite wall and held it there.

A bow formed as Cinder loosed two quick arrows through the narrow visor slit of the construct’s helmet. With its core body damaged, this knight too fell into the dissolving nothingness.

…

The whole time, Weiss looked on at the attempting usurper of her Kingdom. She measured Cinder’s ability, weighed it on a scale against her own. The way the Fall Maiden maneuvered her constructs and defeated them were scrutinized to its smallest elements.

Weiss had long been hailed as a prodigy since childhood. The truth of it was, she had grown inflated by her talent before arriving at Beacon. There, though tempered a bit, continued to solidify as she excelled beyond her peers.

…

But what she just bore witness to—crushed that pride completely.

_This. This is a “genius”._

_She dedicated the least amount of energy to destroying my summons and aimed specifically for points where the armor was weakest._

_It’s like she’s fighting with three separate brains. One, from the first-person perspective. Another in the third point of view. And one more for introspection._

Cinder stared up at Weiss with a cool patience. A look of expectation of the other. It was a disposition that invited challenge, even with a subtle hint of encouragement.

_Should I test her more?_

_Should I just take the fight to her now?_

Weiss gripped her Myrtenaster, then froze for a moment at the slightest sign of Cinder’s smirk.

_That’s **exactly** what she wants!_

_I can’t believe I almost fell for it!_

_Calm down, Weiss. Honestly, where does her confidence come from?_

_Throughout this whole fight, she’s never shown a sliver of wavering. We’ve separated her from Yang and her Inheritance is incomplete, I can feel it.  So, why is she so sure she can beat me? Why is victory assured in a one on one fight, where I’m at a clear advantage?_

_…_

Weiss went over countless explanations in her head, hoping to find some hidden key to victory within them. Cinder knew the terrain, but that could only do so much. Yang could have provided her with insight into her techniques and strategies, but Weiss had long developed new ones in their stead. She was sure there was intel studied on her capabilities, but nothing in-depth concerning her powers as a Maiden.

And then it hit her. It was something Weiss herself had problems with.

Despite the training she had done with her allies and her delving into the Tower’s memory archives, simulating a fight with another Maiden was impossible. There was truly no replacement for sparring with a foe of stronger or equal caliber. The full exploration of her abilities was extremely limited in that.

_But that’s only true for me._

Weiss scowled at Cinder, and then at Yang fighting in the district a fair distance away.

_They would have trained extensively._

_Hands-on fighting with a full-fledged Maiden isn’t something just anyone can replicate._

_Experience, preparation, tactics. She’s excelling me at all those things._

Weiss breathed a slow sigh. It was disheartening, but she banished the negative aspect before it could weaken her. Admitting the truth nullified the damage and opened herself to other possibilities.

_I can’t win._

_…_

_Not alone, in any case._

Weiss lifted her rapier and pointed it across the way without once taking attention off Cinder. The Fall Maiden’s smirk turned sour when she saw the motion. Her Aura flared with the tracings of her ring, signaling anticipation for the harder fight to come.

_So, the princess overcame her pride after all._

_Yang’s prediction was correct._

In the section of the city, where Yang, Ruby, and Blake fought, a pair of rotating Glyphs appeared in the sky. With a knee-jerk reaction, Ruby broke off from her sister and sped towards one of them. Blake was slightly slower on the uptake.

Yang had a split decision to make. If she acted quick enough, she could stop one but not both. Ruby and Weiss were partners, so keeping that combo separate would have been the priority choice. But Blake presented her own unique threat. It was a gamble either way.

Yang launched herself at Blake, barely punching her in time before the Glyph’s activation. When she turned to where Ruby was, only a trail of rose petals leading to the distant platform were left behind.

There was no time to worry or spare doubt. She just had to have faith Cinder would hold her own. Besides, Yang had other problems.

_“How did it come to this?”_

Yang turned to the figure of Blake biting into a large shard of Bane. With each chomp, the crystal gave an unnerving crunch. The girl’s apparent trembling showed how painful it was, but did nothing to stop her from chewing on it hungrily.

“Tell me, Yang. How did it cOme To THiS?”

With her mouth still dripping blood, Blake’s feline pupils thinned to sharp slits. Their uncanny yellow shone through the shadows consuming her body. In the next second, a large, feral black cat stood before Yang.

“WhAt ReAsOn cOuLd yOu PosSiblY hAVE tO SiDe wITh CINDER?! CaN yOu ActUAlly tRuSt hER?! aFTer EVErYtHING SHe’S DONE?!”

Yang only stared at Blake impassively.

_“I wonder about that.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_(A day after Team RWBY’s reunion and last mission together.)_

In the living room of the Mantle mansion, Mercury sprawled himself on one of its beaten, but still luxurious couches. Cinder and Emerald had left for some business earlier that day, leaving the rest of their group a rare day of relaxation.

Deciding to take advantage of the short break, Mercury pulled out his scroll and was opening a game when Yang and Neo walked in. The pair came to a stop right in front of him.

“We need to talk,” Yang said, both hands on her hips.

“What about? Match is already starting.”

Yang snatched Mercury’s scroll and handed it to Neo.

“Hey!”

“She’s better than you anyway, help boost your rank. Now, we need to talk.”

“So I heard the first time. Why are you bothering me and not having loud sex upstairs?”

“This is real talk, Merc. Serious styles.”

“Ugh…!” Mercury groaned, but didn’t argue any further.

Yang turned to her partner. “Why don’t you take that outside?”

Neo threw her a questioning glance, but began walking into the garden, eyes glued to the flashing screen of Mercury’s scroll.

“I better not get banned again cause players keep reporting me for cheating!” Mercury yelled after the petite girl until her exit. “So, what’s _this_ about that you don’t even want Neo here?”

“She’d just be distracting is all.”

“She can’t talk.”

“She’s distracting in other ways.”

“Gross.”

Yang took a seat on the same couch. Her elbows rested on her knees. Something clearly weighed on her mind, as she breathed a deep sigh. It also didn’t escape Mercury’s notice that she chose now, when Cinder and Emerald were busy with the company and Qrow, Masa, and Penny were working on something in the garage, to have this private conversation.

“I need to ask you something, Merc. And I need you to be honest.”

“Like, _how_ honest. Cause y’know, me and Em have this kind of allergy—”

“We’re friends. Don’t gag. You and I are friends. We trust each other, and it’s life or death, blood pact conditions.”

“……Yeah. I’ve got your back.”

“And I know it’s the same with Em and Neo.”

“Right.”

“But that’s not how it is with Cinder.”

“……Sounds about right.”

“So, here’s what I need to ask, Merc. Can I really trust Cinder?”

In the face of Yang’s intense stare, Mercury couldn’t help but look away. He could feel the weight of what his teammate was asking. There was a significance to it that wasn’t expressed on the surface. A testing of loyalty to them both. In a sense, Yang was almost asking Mercury to pick a side.

“I’m sorry,” Yang continued. “I didn’t want to put you in this position, but I have to know. You know why I’m asking **you** , specifically, right?”

“Because Em would be biased and Neo doesn’t really know Cinder that well, which just leaves me.” Mercury leaned back against the couch with an exhale. “Why are you asking this now? I thought you and Cinder made a deal. You help her with her thing, she helps you with yours. If things work out, maybe you try and save Raven together. Thought it was plain business, no actual trust required.”

“Things are different now, and you know it. My old teammates—my old _friends_ —are here.”

“So, what? You’ve fought each of them before.”

“Not like this, I haven’t. I can try to brush it off all I want, but there’s no twisting it this time… I’m betraying those I love by siding with Cinder.”

“…”

“It won’t be an act. It was different when I thought we were only fighting Weiss. I burned that bridge when I almost killed her sister. But they’re all here, Merc. When I fight them—and you and I both know I will—there won’t be any gray in it. I’ll be choosing Cinder over them. The one who burned down our school, tore us apart, practically started this war…… _and killed Pyrrha_.”

There was a subtle glazing in Yang’s eyes and a soft shudder to her voice as she spoke.

“A deal doesn’t cut it anymore. I can’t be detached. This is so personal and it’s going to cost me. It’s going to take a chunk of my soul. Heh!” she sniffled. “That is, if it doesn’t take all of it…and I—”

Mercury grasped Yang’s hand. For a second, he thought of pulling back, but decided to commit by holding it tighter.

“Cinder’s burned a lot of people in the back, Yang,” he said. “If we’re being straight, I wouldn’t be surprised if she burns me and Emerald someday too. She’s hands down, the most egotistical person I’ve ever met. Doesn’t give a damn about anything or anyone. Nothing stops her from getting what she wants.”

“…”

“That being said, I think you can trust her.”

“What? Why?!”

“Cause I kinda think that’s the territory that comes with everybody.”

“…”

“Fully trusting someone? That’s too much to ask. I mean, look at you. Your friends and Weiss trusted you, and now, well, yeah. And you say you trust me, but seriously, blondie. Would you be all that shocked if I sold you out on a dime?”

“…You’re not making this easy, Merc.”

“Fuck easy. Nothing’s _ever_ easy!” Mercury shouted to the ceiling. “Trusting Cinder isn’t any different than trusting me. Why do you trust me?”

“Cause we’re teammates. You and I have saved each other more times than I can count. We work on each other’s prosthetics, which might as well be our literal body parts and lifelines. Plus, I think we vibe a similar wavelength.”

“……Yeah, okay. That was a bad example.”

“Okay, I’ll backtrack it for you. No, I wouldn’t be surprised if you stabbed me in my spine.”

“So, all you can do is have faith. Ugh! Just saying it tastes like vomit.”

“That is a weird way of looking at it…” Yang scratched her chin. “ _’Faith’_ , huh? In Cinder.”

“Yuh.”

“That’s a **_big_** leap.”

“Yuh.”

“How long are you gonna hold my hand, Merc?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve never done it before.”

“’Kay.”

“…”

“…”

“You can let go now.”

“Oh.”

“It’s learning,” Yang revealed a trollish grin.

“Shut it.”

“Your palm was sweaty.”

“Are we done here? Cause that required more emotion that I’m comfortable with.”

Yang stoked in silence for a time.

“What makes you trust Cinder, then?”

Mercury crossed his arms and titled his head at the question. After pursing his lips a few times, he formed them into words.

“That’s a good question. I don’t know really. I owe her a debt, probably repaid it a thousand times over by now. Hm,” Mercury stared at Yang for a second. “She has this thing about loyalty. She, like, _inspires_ it, y’know. And I think, you can’t inspire loyalty like that out of people without having it yourself. Don’t get me wrong, Cinder is _super_ treacherous, but only to really worthless people. You know, people who don’t matter.”

“That’s…nice.”

“If you ask me, it’s kind of the same deal with you.”

“What?!”

“Your old teammates didn’t stick by you. Me, Em, Neo? We did, so we matter. Everybody else can eat it. And I know, without Cinder in the equation, you’d throw down for our side against all those goody-two-shoes in a heartbeat.”

“…”

“So, I think what I’m trying to say is… your old teammates suck, we’re awesome. And that’s where the ‘trust’—” he air quoted “—comes from.”

“Or you’re trying to say you guys matter more to me than they do these days.”

“Yeah, they suck. What did I say?”

“Huh. You give weirdly good advice sometimes. After some translating.”

“Don’t tell the others. Then, _everybody’s_ gonna come to me with their problems. And I am **not** going to play Neo’s therapist.”

The two shared a genuine smile.

“So, was that the answer you were looking for, Yang?”

“Nope! But it did show me what needs to happen next.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“I need to have a little talk with our Black Queen.”

“You’re not gonna split this team into different sides, are you?”

“Heh!” Yang stood from the couch with a refreshed demeanor.

_“That’s up to Cinder.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“Two on one— _how honorable.”_ Cinder snidely commented, while Ruby and Weiss attempted to corner her.

She back pedaled into the labyrinth of ruins. The whole way, never once having to visually confirm where she was going.

Compared to the other districts in Gjallahorn, this one was more enclosed. There were no rooftops, the ceiling was only a few stories high, and there were many rows of columns. It would prove difficult for Weiss to utilize her summons than previously.

 “Cloak and Dagger,” Ruby called out.

Weiss broke off pursuit and disappeared out of Cinder’s line of sight. Meanwhile, thorned vines whipped about Ruby’s cape. Under the shadow of the young girl’s hood, two silver orbs glistened, tracking Cinder’s every movement.

As Ruby sped after her enemy, the stone bricks underfoot pulsed with small letters. She immediately jumped before the explosive Runes activated. Ruby then, used her vines to wrap around the pillars near the ceiling, wall running and spidering her way without touching the floor again.

Cinder turned a tight corner when a scythe came a few inches shy of her nose. She laid down more of her Runes along the walls. Though, they activated, never found their mark properly.

_She’s too quick to fall for my traps._

_No. More accurately, she’s too quick to be caught by them._

_Hmm… I see. She plans to trigger them to clear the way for her partner._

_My, how very…_

**_Naïve._ **

Cinder stopped moving and took a firm fighting stance.

“Huh?!” Ruby couldn’t help but blurt out.

_It’s a trick, right? It has to be a trick! Why would she just stop like that?_

Ruby’s special vision darted about their surroundings but placed nothing out of the ordinary. Even after confirming the absence of threats, she continued to worry about the out-of-place action. And that was all Cinder needed to take away from Ruby’s strike.

As Crescent Rose drew across at a fraction its usual speed, the Fall Maiden advanced a measly half-step. It wasn’t much at all, but it made the difference between making contact with the blade and making contact with the shaft.

Cinder’s hand gripped the scythe midmotion. Fingers wrapped around the exact point of its center mass, she applied enough pressure with ease to halt the swing. Her free hand curled into a paw, as she solidified her stance once more inside Ruby’s guard.

The palm strike landed against the young girl’s ribs. A sudden warping of expansion and contraction distorted the space there. Ruby was catapulted through a row of columns, causing them to timber like tall trees in the woods. Although Cinder dealt significant damage, the victory was short lived.

As Ruby’s cloak retreated to follow its owner, a silver-white fencer darted from its shadow. Cinder was forced to catch the rapier’s blade in her barehand, as she pulled the wielder’s momentum forward for a full-weighted shoulder check. The high point of her arm and corner of her elbow connected along Weiss’s center line.

The blow knocked the Winter Maiden a fair distance but failed to inflict significant harm. On the other hand, Cinder’s hand that caught the blade was now bleeding freely. Frost spread through the wound causing numbness and frostbite.

Cinder exercised every ounce of self-control to mask the pain she was experiencing. But for all her temperament, she could not curb the reaction that came next.

A flash of familiar light blinded everything in her vision. It evoked a primal kind of fear, despite her being ready for it. Ruby made her relive the threat that once encased her in unwaking sleep.

Cinder could feel the invisible tendrils of briar wrapping around her once more, when she activated the Runes she planted earlier.

Throughout the platform, the foundational columns detonated through their base. Cursed letters she transferred onto Ruby through her palm strike also activated, causing the girl severe burns. A receding of the silver-eyed warrior’s Magic soon followed.

Cinder fled from the collapsing ruin to a lone pillar. She watched as a whole district collapsed onto her foes. Anyone else would have been satisfied with such a result, but not her.

_They forced me into using it early._

_This fight is growing cumbersome._

She winced at the wound in her hand and badgered herself for her premature reaction to Ruby’s attack.

“Had you sweating there for a second, huh?” a voice flew from the collapsed section of the city.

A moment later, Weiss and Ruby landed on their own pillars.

“Afraid I’ll put you to sleep again?” Ruby further taunted.

“Humph, hardly,” Cinder glowered in return. “Your slipshod version of your mother’s Semblance would present little effect a second time.”

There was an estranged pause that followed the barb.

“My mom’s Semblance…?” Ruby asked warily.

Cinder’s Semblance triggered, it sensed weakness.

Upon hearing the small exchange, Weiss jumped to their enemy’s position to break the interaction. It was a desperate move. Nothing with the intent to injure, but interrupt. An action Cinder predicted a mile away.

The Fall Maiden materialized a bow and arrow to fire. Myrtenaster’s point and Cinder’s projectile came to a head, resulting in a shockwave of violet light. Weiss was fended off with ease, falling back on the column she was on before.

Recognizing what Ruby’s question implied and her partner’s reaction to it, a thin smile traced across Cinder’s lips.

“My, my, you poor thing,” she said with a sarcastic expression of fake pity. “You mean to say your partner hasn’t deemed to inform you? I wonder why that would be?”

“Don’t listen to her, Ruby!” Weiss shouted.

“Was she hoping to spare you feelings? Preserve that pathetic innocence of yours?”

“It’s not what you think!”

“You know, Yang made it imperative Qrow Branwen know the truth before his recruitment.”

“Ruby,” Weiss spoke more softly and apologetically now. “Remember that thing I told you about before the Ball? I didn’t want to distract you by saying what I discovered.”

Ruby stared at her partner’s downcast expression in silence.

“That is what Cinder is talking about right now. I swore to you I would tell you at the end of this. But this isn’t the time. She’s trying to weaken us. We can’t let her.”

…

“……I know, Weiss,” Ruby answered softly. “I trust you.”

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, and then bore a hateful gaze at Cinder. Seeing that her small gambit failed, the Fall Maiden merely shrugged.

“How touching. The bond between sworn partners truly is something to behold, no matter how twisted or misguided.”

 _Maybe the words of another may yet still shake her,_ she thought inwardly.

As Ruby and Weiss moved to reengage, Cinder readied herself to meet them.

_I cannot defeat them alone._

_What could be holding, Yang? Surely, the Belladonna girl could not present such a threat to keep her for this long._

_Her former partner…_

_Could Yang be swayed by her emotions? Does she plan to betray me?_

_If she plans to do so,_

_Now, would be a very good time._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_(A day after RWBY’s reunion and last mission.)_

Cinder leaned back into the executive chair of her office with exasperation. She removed her glasses and began massaging the bridge of her nose. In her fatigue, she didn’t notice Emerald come in until the girl moved the papers on her desk to make room for a cup of coffee.

“Forgotten how to knock, have we?”

“Forgotten how to say thanks, have we?”

“Hm.”

Cinder took the mug and sipped the brew sparingly, trying to fight down the elation from surfacing. She despised having others see her as anything less than an authority figure. Almost as much as letting anyone see her in any capacity of weakness, especially her subordinates.

“You’ve certainly gained some spunk since our earlier days. I see the company of Yang Xiao Long has effected your attitude towards me to a certain degree.”

“…There’s truth to that.” Emerald bit her lower lip. “I know you hate it, but I think things are better this way. I can’t keep treating you like you’re perfect, while watching you wear yourself out. And you don’t have to put up a front with all of us.”

“To what, are you referring to?”

“Are you really asking me that?” Emerald shook her head with annoyance, before crossing to the windows. She drew the blinds and lowered the brightness of the ceiling lights.

The shades of darkness did wonders to lessen the strain on Cinder’s sensory nerves. Emerald was correct. She didn’t realize how hard she was pushing herself until just then, or how good it would be to rely on her more.

“Perhaps, giving you more responsibilities wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

“Think so?”

“I’ll entrust you to purchase the other Board Members’ major holdings.”

“Yes. Ma’am.”

“While you do that, I—”

“Will take a nap,” Emerald finished the sentence.

“…I believe what you said bears repeating.”

“You need to rest, Cinder.” Emerald crossed over to her desk and took the glasses Cinder was about to put on again. “Take ten or twenty minutes to get some shut eye. I can manage that much without—” She tried putting on the glasses, before pulling them away immediately. After a bewildered pause, Emerald giggled.

“I thought these were fake.”

“…”

“I didn’t know you needed glasses!”

“…It isn’t _as_ hilarious as you make it seem.”

“How could I not have known?! You’re so blind!”

“Enough!” Cinder slammed her hands on the desk.

Emerald stopped laughing, but there was no longer the fearful look of obedience such an outburst would have elicited in the past. The mint-haired girl only nonchalantly handed Cinder back her glasses. Her expression never wavering.

“That’s how it should be, boss. We’re not your enemies, you don’t have to guard yourself against us.”

“…”

“Lean on us when you need to. Vent for stupid reasons if you need to. Show off your flaws, cause we don’t plan on telling anyone.” Emerald revealed a small smile. “Trust us.”

“…”

“Or at least think about it.”

“……”

Cinder sunk back into her chair. She could feel the tensed veins at her temples loosen. A tightness in her chest, she didn’t know was there, lifted.

“I do. Trust you, that is.”

“…That’s good to hear, boss.”

Cinder blinked slowly for a few counts.

 _This would be as good a time as any,_ she thought.

“While we are being so sincere with one another, a potential problem has arisen.”

“I’m all ears,” Emerald answered.

Cinder rested her elbows on her desk, fingers pressed against each other.

“I have to question the reliability of Yang Xiao Long in our upcoming battle. Seeing her former comrades has clearly shaken her. I do not know if she will keep to our bargain until the end.”

“Yang’s game, Cinder. She’s fought every one of those losers before, and she’s ready to do it again. You can believe in her as much as me or Merc.”

“Yes, you two have cultivated her loyalty splendidly.”

“Pretty much.”

“But I have not.”

“…”

“She would happily place her life before either of yours, of that I have no doubt. But the final battle for this Kingdom will be Team ENMY’s in name only. It is I, who Yang will be fighting her friends for. And it would be foolish to think she would go so far for my sake.”

Emerald held her chin in thought, taking in the words of caution.

“Tell me, Emerald,” Cinder continued. “Will Yang Xiao Long not betray me in the course of this fight? And be it ever so ironic, the girl is less prone to honor her word as she’s done in the past due to _yours and Mercury’s_ influence.”

“Yeah. We pretty much put her through Backstabbing 101. She could flip on you. It would be easier for you than a stranger.”

“Doesn’t exactly inspire confidence.”

“But you trust her anyway,” the girl shrugged.

“…”

Cinder furrowed her brow and eyed Emerald closely.

“I trust no one,” she tensed.

“You’ve already shown Yang more vulnerability than you’ve ever shown us. I’ve obviously noticed.”

“…She is a tool for managing my Inheritance.”

“We both know that’s not true, not completely at least. Or maybe you just haven’t realized it yet.”

“I **despise** Yang Xiao Long.”

“’Always a fine line between hatred and respect’. You told me that.”

“This is not the same.”

“You’ve shown her bits and pieces of your true self already, Cinder. So much so, I was jealous.”

“…”

“But you’re too smart to haven’t noticed. Parts and half-measures aren’t good enough, especially for you. You need all of it. You need Yang more than you want to admit. And I’m not talking just for the battle for Atlas either.”

Cinder’s hands clasped and tensed around each other. Something hot smoldered in the pit of her gut.

“I’m afraid you’ll die, Cinder,” Emerald said with a caring touch. “Please don’t throw away something that can keep you alive.”

“…”

Emerald wiped her eyes briefly, before turning to leave the office. As she reached the door, Cinder spoke.

“How do I earn the trust of one that hates me with such vigor?”

“Heh! I don’t know. If me or Merc could do it for you, we would have, but I think you’re already taking the right steps.”

Emerald paused for a moment.

“But if I had any advice to give, I’d say she’s kind of like you with some differences in intensity.”

“………….How so?”

“Yang always repays treachery with treachery—"

_“And loyalty with loyalty.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Cinder bit the inside of her cheek to stave off her frustration. The combo of Ruby and Weiss were making strides against her, especially now that she was in the open without structures to hinder Weiss’s summons.

The three dropped below the city, into the free-flowing rivers of lava. Cinder landed on a flat crag floating on the currents. The small island would not hold for long.

Unlike Cinder’s dissolving ground, Weiss and Ruby possessed Platform Glyphs to rely on. Keeping their distance, the Winter Maiden brought forth a pair of quality knights to battle their foe. The conjurations possessed more defined weaponry and armor than their previous versions.

The pair rushed Cinder, both weapons brandished with a fury. One attacked with a bo staff, while the other wielded a glaive. They took to her sides in an instant. The flow of their moves were too synchronized to be creation alone. Cinder eventually recognized the fighters they were based from.

_Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias._

_To replicate them so well… How—_

_…_

_Velvet Scarlatina._

_She_ **is** _quite the prodigy._

Their ranged weapons proved good counter to Cinder’s favored daggers and archery. If she tried to fly upwards, Weiss and Ruby were ready in wait. She could not hold out. It was time to forsake her pride too, she thought.

Cinder found a gap between the pair of weapons to dive between. She dashed for the short distance allowed by her mini battleground. The hue of her ring pulsated violently with its invocation.

Two points in the cavern emitted Cinder’s Runes carved prebattle. The enormous stalactites above and the molten sea bottom below resonated with the Fall Maiden’s accursed letters. They ruptured their surrounding environments with catastrophic flare.

A number of molten geysers erupted. One in particular, shot Weiss’s summons away and elevated Cinder to tremendous height. Meeting the falling rocks collapsing from the ceiling, the Fall Maiden wall jumped from one to another in an attempt to lose the pair following her.

Weiss trailed, but Ruby’s specialty in speed let her catch up to an out-of-breath Cinder in no time. Just as the young girl was about to loose down Crescent Rose, a green spark flared on the edge of her peripheries. She opted to fire her sniper rifle to change direction, as Yang’s punch rocketed through her cloak, and right past her.

“Finally decided to join me,” Cinder muttered upon her ally answering her signal.

“Didn’t have a choice. I’ll explain later. Ready?”

“Always.”

Cinder leapt onto the palm of Yang’s right, followed immediately by the other shot-putting her into the freshly destroyed ceiling.

With the first layer of sediments blown away, the roof of the cavern revealed a new, shining canopy of volcanic glass.

“Oh no,” Weiss murmured before summoning as many shield knights as possible. The ghostly figures, upon breaking through their Glyphs, surrounded their master and Ruby. Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Cinder floated momentarily, reaching the apex of her launch. She touched her hand to the solid pieces of polished glass that were the size of small buildings. Her Aura ignited with a fervor. Burning flakes of ash fell from her body.

_*Snap*_

A hellish rain of obsidian blades whistled as they flew down the cavern at furious speed. Passing through a gap Cinder created, Yang jumped past the barrage, torqueing her body to its limit. Gold feathers rose from her hair, adding sharp contrast to the jet-black projectiles.

The reactors in Yang’s Ember Celica roared as her punch was pitched. A constellation birthed from her fiery fist, coating Cinder’s attack with burning haste and devastation. The force of Yang and Cinder’s combo created a small-scale meteor shower that ravaged everything in sight.

At the same time, the accumulative destruction caused by the Maidens aroused the volcano’s slumber. The lava level was rising and the ceiling continued to crumble. Per Cinder’s expectation, it was only a matter of time before the place was wiped off the face of the Never Realm.

As if to lend more credence to that prediction, with the sundering of the city, traces of the otherworldly plane leaked in. Much of the falling stalactites slowed to an almost completely suspended animation. Geysers of magma rose, but never fell. Though, the time distortions did nothing to inhibit the volcano’s eventual eruption.

Cinder and Yang took refuge on one of the new mineral platforms dragging in the air.

“Now, would you care to explain why you didn’t rejoin me soone—”

“Cinder! Look out!”

A spasm of black mist burst from the empty space, where Yang pulled Cinder away. Yang absorbed the billowing smoke, while Cinder received a small trace.

“Cinder! CINDER!”

Beyond her control, the small wisp that caught on to the Fall Maiden’s arm caused a blooming of black glass on her flesh. The tumor grew wildly before stopping at the size of a bouquet.

“GAHHH!!!”

Cinder smashed it immediately, leaving a wound that gouged a generous part of her forearm. While pain blinded her physical senses, her mind was under a different assault. The voices that plagued her during her occasional bouts of frenzy, surged like a tidal wave.

“CINDER!” Yang shouted, while holding back the shadowy cat in front of her.

“sO, ThAt’s iT,” Blake snarled. “tHaT’s WhY yOu weRE trYINgInG sO HaRd To kEEp mE FRom hER!”

“Cinder! Fight it off! Remember your training!”

“ShE’s TOO CoRRUpTeD, YaNG! ThAT’S The PrOOF SHe iSN’T WoRTH—”

“Get the hell up, damn it! You told me you would master your inheritance!”

 _“I did…”_ Cinder said faintly.

“SO MASTER IT!”

Yang swayed her head suddenly in time for a number of arrows to rush past.

_*Thunk thunk thunk!*_

Three spined bolts pierced Blake’s head, causing her lifeless body to puppet walk backwards, off the stalactite.

Yang immediately rushed to Cinder’s side and braced her shoulders.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Mmmm,” Cinder rubbed her head, sweating profusely. “Similar side effects to the incomplete Inheritance. I can manage. You seem to be taking the death of your friend quite well.”

Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I killed her five times before you asked for my help. If we count our Meteor combo and those arrows just now, that makes a total of seven. If Neo’s right, she’s got two more lives left.”

“I see. What a distasteful Semblance she has. Nine lives and a corruptive curse—I can only imagine how it must be affecting you.”

“I manage just fine. My Inheritance is complete after all. Doesn’t even put a dent in me.”

“And how it brings forth your worst nightmares and fears. _That_ proves ineffective as well?”

“…”

“I thank you for your valiant efforts, Yang.” Cinder gripped Yang’s arm to help her stand. “But this partnership will fail if I do not uphold my end of the fight. Leave Belladonna to me. I won’t be so careless a second time.”

“You sure about this? It’s a bad match up.”

“Do you trust me, Yang Xiao Long?”

“…”

_“Do you trust me?”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_(A few days before.)_

“We are at a crossroads, Yang Xiao Long.”

In the middle of the Mantle mansion’s training room, Cinder and Yang faced each other. Tension rose between them and the atmosphere went still.

“We cannot hope to be victorious as we are now,” Cinder folded her hands behind her back. “We must be partners not just in name or in simple business, but in the truest sense.”

“I know,” Yang agreed. “We need to synch up on a real level.”

“I require your complete and unflinching loyalty.”

“I wonder if that’s even possible.”

Yang turned away and grimaced. Even just standing there with her, alone, made her anger flare. How could one undo so much bad blood? As if to interrupt that thought, the other’s voice cut in.

“I swear on my life, even in the event of your death, I will fulfill your request, so long as you die in my service,” Cinder announced.

Yang threw her an offset look.

“Why would you do that? And besides, your life doesn’t mean anything to me, so swearing on it means nothing.”

“Very well. I’ll swear it on something—someone that matters to both of us. I promise you on Emerald, Mercury, Neo, and Raven, I will see your wish fulfilled.”

“I don’t know if I can trust anything you say.”

“Indeed. But this is the only thing I can offer.”

Yang thought about the direction their conversation was going. She stretched her back to stare at the ceiling. Part of her wanted to believe Cinder, but a majority of her feelings told her she couldn’t— _not at such a low-level of commitment anyway._

“…I’ll give it to you. My loyalty in full.”

It was Cinder’s turn to wear a surprised expression.

“I didn’t think that would be sufficient.”

“It isn’t. I’m adding more conditions to our arrangement.”

“…I see,” Cinder crossed her arms. “Name them.”

“One of them, is you have to help me stop Qrow’s synchronization with Ozpin.”

“Shouldn’t prove difficult.”

“Second, … … …”

“ ** _That_** —is a much more difficult term to accept.”

“I know.”

“Your loyalty isn’t without its price, it seems.”

“I don’t know about that.” Yang knotted her hands behind her head and started strutting back and forth. “Just cause you say ‘yes’ to it, doesn’t mean you actually agree. Just the same, you’re not sure I’m giving you my loyalty just cause I say I am.”

“So we are at an impasse once more.”

“No.” Yang stopped. “I _am_ giving you my loyalty—practically on nothing but your word, which probably means it’s free.”

“…”

“You’ll see it for yourself, and when you do, you’ll finish out the rest of our deal.”

“Or I could simply ignore it.”

“You could,” Yang flashed a sly grin. “But something Mercury said lets me know you’ll do right by me. I just have to have faith—which I realize is harder than anything I’ve ever had to do.”

“Hm. Interesting. Emerald mentioned something to me as well.” Cinder extended her hand. “I offer my allegiance. Whether you take it or not is up to you. Whether it is true or not, you will witness for yourself. Hm,” she scoffed to herself. “ **’Faith’** , was it?”

“Yeah,” Yang slowly grasped Cinder’s arm. “Something like that.”

Upon their release, Cinder brushed her hair to the side.

“Then, perhaps we should commemorate this amendment to our agreement in the fashion you are so fond of.”

“What?”

Cinder snapped her fingers and brought them both to a section of the Never Realm.

“We shall do battle to our heart’s content.” She cracked her knuckles.

“Heh!” Yang plastered a debonair grin on her face. “I really hope you’re the real deal, Cinder. I’d hate it, I’ll have nightmares about it, and I’d never live it down... But I really hope what we have is the real thing.”

“As do I, Yang—”

_“As do I.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“Yeah, Cinder. I trust you.”

“Good. It pains me to admit, but you truly do make for a reliable ally.”

“…You too, I guess…”

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Nothing…!” Yang scratched her head embarrassingly. “So, what’s the play? Blake’s going to come after you, hard.”

“Let her. The detail to pay mind to is if she is joined by Weiss Schnee. In that case, I would be overwhelmed. It seems your Destiny is to match her, after all.”

“And Ruby?”

“I have no doubt the exact scenario we had in mind will unfold here.”

“…Got it.”

“Ah, I should mention one more thing. I think if your little sister were to hear it from you, it would manifest more tangible effect.”

“What?”

As Cinder and Yang discussed, the numerous shield knights Weiss summoned fell away. Their crouched bodies dissolved into nothing but burnt Dust. In the demolished wreckage of Gjallarhorn’s city, Ruby and Weiss rose injured, but not so harmed they were out of the fight.

“We need a new tactic,” Ruby said.

“mY SembLaNce is EffeCtive aGainSt CindeR,” Blake appeared in a puff of smoke.

“Then, Blake and Weiss—”

“Ruby,” Weiss interrupted. “I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be.”

“…”

“Blake can’t handle Cinder on her own, no matter how effective her Semblance is. She’s still a Maiden. And Yang is even more powerful.”

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment, as if to stop herself from seeing the truth. “Is there really no other way?”

“You’re our leader, Ruby. What you say, we’ll follow. But you must understand what that means, and what it will cost.”

“…Fine. We’ll go with what we agreed before. But Weiss, if you can—”

“I know, Ruby. I’ll see what I can do.”

Though Weiss said that, her decision had been made from the outset. Yang was far too strong to make Ruby’s wish grantable. The outcome of a fight between the two……would likely end in tragedy.

The three launched themselves to a slow falling stalactite opposite Yang and Cinder. There, the five young women faced off once more. Though, a stagnation now filled the air.

“Ruby…” Yang looked to her sister with something verging on heartbreak.

“What…?”

“…”

The older sister took a sorrowful breath. She thought Weiss would have told her, but that didn’t matter now. Only the truth did, even if it was to sow some weakness into the other sibling.

…

_“Mom’s alive.”_

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	69. Of Ash and Ember (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the throne Atlas is reaching its final stages. An old grudge match resumes between Yang and Weiss to determine the end of things. Meanwhile, Cinder must overcome the combination of Ruby and Blake. And when the dust settles, things will never be the same.

_._

_(Double Chapter Release)_

.

.

** Of Ash and Ember (Part Two) **

.

_“The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.”_

.

.

In the ruined city of Gjallahorn, time slowed to an almost standstill—both literally and figuratively.

Standing amid the collapsing debris frozen in midair, Yang and Cinder faced Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Only a few moments ago, Yang revealed a strange truth to her little sister.

“……What?” Ruby’s voice hushed with uncertainty. She shook her head in disbelief. “Ho-Why, H-how could you say that?”

“It’s the truth,” Yang answered her.

“It can’t be. You and dad, and Qrow. You **all** said—”

“We didn’t know. Dad still probably doesn’t know.”

Ruby continued to shake her head, more frantically now.

“It’s a trick…! You’re just saying that!”

“I’d say a lot of things to get under your skin, Ruby. I want to win, but I also want you to know the truth.”

A sad sort of smile broke across Yang’s expression. It was genuine confliction. She herself still wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but the truth was there—

“Mom’s alive, Ruby. And you’re proof.”

“Me?”

Beside Yang, Cinder nodded.

“Your sister is correct. All the Maidens share a special bond,” she explained. “We possess an awareness of each other on a certain level. _All_ of us.”

Ruby wondered what she implied, when she nudged her head towards Weiss.

“Weiss?”

“Ask your partner if you don’t believe us. Although, one glance at her reaction and I’m sure you understand.”

Weiss couldn’t meet Ruby’s eyes. Her head was titled down, the front of her bangs hid the top half of her expression, but her lips could be seen quivering.

“I don’t understand…” Ruby murmured. “If you can find each other, where is she? Why haven’t you gone after her?!”

“We can’t,” Yang answered.

“Why?”

“We can’t find her, Ruby. Don’t you think that’s the first thing I would have done? There’s no trace of her anywhere… except right here.”

“…”

Yang focused intently on her younger sibling.

“Not all your powers come from your silver eyes. You have half the Summer Maiden’s Inheritance. We can all feel it.”

“That’s—! That’s insane! I’m not a Maiden!”

“Not a complete one,” Cinder smirked. “Welcome to the club, as it were.”

“But, how does that make sense?”

“That **is** the question, isn’t it? How do you possess _part_ of a Maiden’s powers? Well, there is a precedent for it. Which eludes to the idea that Summer Rose may be in rather a precarious situation. One that requires immediate attention,” Cinder flashed a sinister grin. “Makes one rethink their priorities, doesn’t it? Should you really be fighting your own sister, when your mother is somewhere in Remna—"

**_“Enough!”_ **

All of them turned to the girl, who was trembling with rage. A shockwave of frost and mist blasted from her outburst. Cold fury exuded her, aiming hostility and bloodthirst like it was something visible.

Finally meeting her partner’s gaze, Weiss spoke her heart.

“I’m so sorry, Ruby. I vowed to myself that after the fight, I would tell you the truth. I failed you. I’m sorry. But I will tell you another vow I made, and that was to help you find your mother once this was over and done with. So, please. I know it’s unreasonable to ask, but I need you to cast your emotions aside.”

“Are you really going to say that?” Yang asked.

Weiss’s rage quickly returned. There was no question. Rather than Cinder, it was Yang who was the target of her palpable hatred.

To the other’s surprise, Yang returned a similar kind of loathing.

“I think it’s time we finished our dance, ice queen,” she added with an edge.

“I’ll never forgive you, Yang Xiao Long. It’s time you and I settled things once and for all.”

Cinder crossed over to Yang and grasped her shoulder. Her smoky voice wafted in her ear.

_“Remember my counsel.”_

_“I’ll remember,”_ Yang replied. _“Same to you. I gave you every advantage you’ll need. Ruby won’t recover that fast. Bring Blake down a life.”_

_“Hmph. To whom do you think you are speaking to?”_

Yang and Cinder both raised their fists and tapped them together.

Meanwhile, Weiss dropped to the ground floor. Her Myrtenaster stabbed into the tidal waves of lava, freezing the terrain completely in ice. Although layered in frost, she could feel the molten sea broiling below. It would break through with time, but for the purposes of this match, it would hold long enough.

As Yang dropped down after her, Cinder’s words cycled her thoughts.

_The heiress possesses a simple weakness exposed exclusively to you alone._

_Her rage over her sister, and likely your own, clouds her judgment. Unlike yourself, she is ill-equipped to channeling such emotions productively. I suggest getting inside her head, and then obliterating her._

“Sorry, Cinder. But that’s not how Weiss and I do things, no matter how much we hate each other.”

Upon landing, chunks of glacier spewed from the crater of her impact. Cracks scattered across the surface, then automatically reformed due to Weiss’s Glyphs.

“Your own sister…!” Weiss growled. “You put Ruby through so much pain, just to suit your own needs. You’re despicable.”

“That’s what I should be saying to you! You hid the truth from her! You thought it’d improve your chances of winning, but you only left an opening for Cinder to take.”

“I knew I could convince Ruby to block Cinder out!  But it was you! I didn’t expect _her own sister_ to stoop so low. You’re nothing, who I thought you were!”

“Right back at you.”

“Don’t say that. I’m nothing like you. You’ve done so much worse.”

“AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN ME! I entrusted Ruby with you! Because I knew, I wouldn’t be the one to be by her side anymore! You were supposed to be the one she could count on!”

“Then, I suppose we’re both disappointed.” Weiss held her rapier straight and saluted.

“Yeah. Guess so,” Yang scoffed, and then bowed.

The two extended their respective weapons to each other and a piercing ring resounded at the christening of their duel.

_The battle between the Spring and Winter Maiden had begun._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“YoU ToRE Us APArT, yOU MONSTER!!!” Blake cried as she pounced at Cinder.

“I can’t help but sense a bitter irony at you naming me a monster. Besides,” Cinder circled around to a slow dropping shard of volcanic glass the size of her body. “The flaws were already there, dear Belladonna. Your ‘friends and family’ were broken the moment you entered their lives.” She placed her palm against the crystal, causing it to shatter into microscopic particles.

“Blake! Calm down!” Ruby shouted.

“She can’t,” Cinder laughed. “It seems the Bane she’s taken has made her rather unstable. Quite the unreliable teammate, I must say.”

“Shut up!”

The Fall Maiden sent the cloud of grounded glass towards her oncoming enemies, but the two simply dodged the larger and more sharper fragments with their speed. The harmless pieces, they ignored and let bounce off their person.

As the two approached within striking distance, Cinder made no move to receive them. She only held one hand up, with her fingers pressed together in a motion they had become all too familiar with at this point.

_*Snap*_

Blake and Ruby felt their insides shred, before a layer of Aura laced their lungs for healing and protection. Cinder followed the attack by aiming her bow point-blank at Blake’s head. Just as she released, the body’s neck snapped back, and the shadow clone faded.

The vines whipping around Ruby, latched to a nearby platform and pulled her away from further harm. After Blake rejoined her, the two coughed up little glittering pieces that sprinkled across the rock’s surface.

Cinder grinned at the result.

_I must remember to thank Neo for teaching me that trick._

_Now, according to Yang, their next pathetic move would be an attempt to set me off balance with a combination of feints, while the other tries to follow with a heavy blow._

_…_

Cinder watched Ruby and Blake recover after coughing out the rest of the glass, before Blake began fashioning a number of afterimages of herself.

_Hm. This fight is going to be easier than expected._

As the gang of look-a-likes swarmed on her position, Cinder notched a few arrows simultaneously to the bow of her string. A shotgun grouping of lethal obsidian rendered the feint figures into empty silhouettes, every one of them crying in some twisted death throe. But the real was absent.

_Although predictable, I must remember to mind the distance from this one._

Cinder snapped her bow in half into twin shortswords. With a swift lunge, she performed a cross-section on the open space behind her. Blake reappeared there and materialized a clone just in time for the blades to carve a large “X” into its chest.

The cat Faunus misty-stepped back to Ruby’s position. She touched her fingertips to her chest and flinched from the shallow cut there. One of her two remaining lives was almost taken by Cinder’s fake opening.

Ruby and Blake frowned at each other, as the former didn’t even get a chance at her turn. Their adversary had put an end to their combo strategy before it could even take form.

 _How did she know where I was?_ Blake thought to herself.

_Raven and Salem told me her Semblance shouldn’t allow her to see me like Yang’s._

_How…?_

Seeing the uncertainty in Blake gave Cinder a small measure of delight. The questions surrounding the other’s thoughts were given her own silent answers.

_Neo is much more apt at those types of ambushes._

_And as Raven has thoroughly taught me, I must always keep a treasury of tricks in reserve._

Cinder’s Ring pulsed with Runes that resonated with the grafts carved on the insides of Ruby’s and Blake’s lungs. No matter how fast they were or what angle they took, Cinder would know their exact locations without relying on mere sight. A secret radar that all but nullified the combo’s surprise attacks.

_Now that they know they cannot take me by shock tactics, they should be planning to initiate a chain sequence—linking their attacks with another until I falter._

Almost on command, Ruby and Blake began standing in close proximity of each other, shoulder to shoulder.

_Oh, no. I think I’m having a little too much fun._

Her mind wandered back to a conversation she and Yang had a few days ago.

_“Ruby’s our play caller and team synergist. I know how she comes off, but if you underestimate her even a little bit, she’ll make you pay for it.”_

_“Noted. I will not let my guard down against your sister’s…_ **unassuming** _nature.”_

_“Her Semblance is speed and she uses it to become a force of momentum. The scary part is, if she gains a little bit of footing against you, she’ll run with it, and pull whoever she’s comboing with along for the ride.”_

_“Interesting. That certainly is a sound threat.”_

_“The key is disrupting her rhythm. As good as she is at accelerating her teammates, it can also backlash. Break her pattern, and you break her teammate’s pattern, Weiss or Blake.”_

  _“This is applicable to Blake as well, even though they are not partners?”_

_“ **Especially** for Blake. When those two combo, they go for the ‘death by a thousand cuts’ style.”_

_“Hm…”_ Cinder absorbed the advice and dwelled on it for a few seconds. _“And you’re sure they wouldn’t have communicated these weaknesses amongst themselves?”_

_“They don’t even know they do it. I’ve been keeping that in my back pocket just in case I ever had to fight them.”_

_“…May I correctly assume you have such a trump card against Weiss Schnee?”_

_“No,”_ Yang answered _. “When it comes to Weiss, she probably has_ **_my_** _beat.”_

_“Doesn’t exactly inspire confidence.”_

_“I still have my ways,”_ the girl shrugged. _“You just concentrate on your own fight when we get to that stage.”_

“Very, well,” Cinder said to herself aloud. “I shall devote my full focus to these two… _for the moment.”_

Ruby and Blake advanced on her again. The fledgling colors of their figures danced black and red, as they swapped front position like a spinning roulette. On another occasion, Cinder would have praised them for such control and synchronicity. But in this moment, they would be broken all too easily.

 _“Stop Ruby on the first step,”_ Yang’s voice echoed the recesses of her mind. _“With your Semblance and sense of timing…”_

Cinder blasted herself towards the two right before Ruby rotated into the lead position.

_“…It shouldn’t be a problem for you.”_

The Fall Maiden’s Semblance activated, and she saw the fragility in their formation. Her elbow jutted out to nail Ruby right in the solar plexus. Air and blood spurted from the little red hood’s mouth.

_Yes—_

Cinder derived a sickly pleasure from taking revenge on the one who had incarcerated her previously.

_This is much too fun._

**“W-why is Yang helping you?”**

She paused at the question.

“There’s a reason, right?” Ruby continued through the pain. “Why is Yang helping you?!”

“World domination isn’t a poor prize.”

“…”

Cinder’s lips curled with annoyance.

“You’re too curious for your own good. Truth be told, I would like nothing more than to answer your question, if not to sow more discontent in your heart. But due to Yang’s conditions, I have no obligation to divulge the reason for her betrayal.”

Seeing the younger girl’s expression stiffen came with its own advantages. A vague word, and Ruby grew more vulnerable without Cinder breaking her promise with Yang.

_“So, so much fun.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

While the fight waged in the indoor’s falling sky, another battle between Maidens unfolded below. The sheer raw power of two true successors to their Inheritances sundered and rebuilt the world around them in an endless karmic waltz.

Every exchange sent a dimensional rift that warped the Never Realm around them. Whatever pieces of Gjallahorn’s city was left, toppled over into the crunching snow. A blizzard howled in the lower atmosphere of the cavern and silenced in the increments the Spring Maiden flared her Aura.

Weiss called forth a few of the best knights in her arsenal and sent them against the burning boxer. What she saw resulted in yet another paradigm shift of what she thought Yang was.

In contrast to the boxer’s signature infight style, the girl strafed back and to the side often. The distance and pacing were completely under her control. And instead of having her guard up close on either side of her head, she had only one hand up for protection, while her lead right swung down loosely, rocking back and forth like a pendulum.

Whenever one of the knights drew remotely close, Yang’s jab flicked out like a whip. The strike itself wasn’t very strong, but it did carry a sharpness. It bat the hostiles away, and if the knights pressed ahead regardless, a hard left smashed their head through, putting them down for good.

_Outboxing?_

Weiss could hardly grasp what she was watching. Yang practically lived to fight in the pocket, in the middle of the danger. But this demonstrated a technique and control she didn’t know the other had.

With a small annoyance, the Winter Maiden unsummoned the rest of her knights.

_Did she train that fighting style specifically to deal with my constructs?_

_Yang’s growing stronger than I anticipated._

_She’s developing her skill in tandem with the powers she’s gained…_

_Fine._

_Let’s test how far she took it._

Weiss cast a Haste Glyph on herself, as well as coated her rapier with red Dust. She bolted towards her opponent with a single gliding dash.

The point of collision, where Myrtenaster and Ember Celica met, twisted and rippled like a watery surface. Yang’s snapping jab met the high-pitched whistle of Weiss’s rapier again and again. Following the first strike, multiple shots were traded in sequence. The speed of the blows came so fast, it almost appeared as if the attacks happened simultaneously.

_She’s matching me…_

_Then, how about this?_

Weiss cast a shield bubble around herself and dove straight in. Her barrier shattered on the first three flicker fists, but she had already entered deep into the enemy’s territory by then. Weiss primed a riposte to counter the left Yang would inevitably throw.

But the main punch never came.

Instead, something odd happened.

Weiss saw Yang’s back foot slide away to an opening of a wider stance. The boxer’s center of gravity shifted lower as a result. The right jab that was deflected up, came down in a chopping motion. At the solidifying of her martial arts form, Yang brought a vicious hammer fist descending on the top of Weiss’s head.

_G-gong fu?!_

Yang often expressed how much she disliked mixing martial arts styles, but the transition was nothing short of immaculate— _if not effectively executed._

Brain matter shook and the Winter Maiden saw flashing lights in her brief unconsciousness. It was enough pause that prompted Yang’s bread and butter. The Spring Maiden transitioned to the up close and personal method she favored so much, firing off a two-hit gutshot, then ending it with a winding uppercut.

The sequence finisher sent Weiss flying vertically, but the damage wasn’t as severe as Yang predicted. The feedback from her knuckles told her the strike didn’t find purchase for some reason. She also saw the yellow veins across Weiss’s body close upon contact.

As she watched her adversary float in the air, she understood why. A number of Glyphs spun around her former teammate’s joints. The amount of layering effects couldn’t be discerned, but it was clear Weiss enhanced herself just before receiving Yang’s close-range onslaught.

She blinked in disbelief, and her opponent disappeared.

“Huh?”

A high-pitch scream came from the side, forcing Yang’s arm up to guard. She didn’t see the attack, only felt it. And it was the mightiest blow she had ever received in her entire life. Nothing Cinder or anyone threw her way had ever come close.

Like she was run through at a full joust, Weiss’s sonic boom sent her careening across the width of the whole mountain. She was so deeply imbedded into the wall, Yang almost broke through to the outside. There was a daze encroaching the edges of her consciousness and a ringing in her ear that refused to dissipate. It threatened to take her if she didn’t will everything she had into keeping conscious.

Giant pieces of rubble crumbled onto the snow while digging herself out. When she took in the image of the silver fencer standing above the snowy carnage, she understood what Weiss had done.

The girl’s figure was donned in the ghostly armor her summons wore. Countless Glyphs spun wildly along the Winter Maiden’s sword arm like a sleeve of overclocking gears. Afterimages could be gleaned from just staying still, like watching something on fast forward. A similar collection of emblems also rotated at the girl’s ankles. Yang could only imagine the compounding effects the buffs over buffs did.

The gyrating of Weiss’s Glyphs faded and her suit of armor fissured until it broke off from the stress.

_She can probably only do it a couple times._

_A normal person’s body couldn’t handle that many Glyphs at once._

_Never a boring fight with you, Weiss._

Yang felt something loose in the back of her mouth. She tongued it, and then spat it to the side with indifference. The lost tooth clattered loudly across a sheet of ice.

Watching her enemy’s injured body limping towards her, Weiss couldn’t help but reveal the barest of smiles.

No matter what stood between them, there existed an unsaid promise to duel honorably. It was an odd sentiment to carry into the fight, but to Weiss and Yang, it might as well have been an oath only broken upon painful death.

There were no tricks, no underhanded practices, no subterfuge compared to their previous fights. They fought to be better. They fought to be the **best**. Speed and power versus speed and power, technique versus technique, pound for pound. Something about having each other as opponents made them honest—allowed them a code of conduct that was both special and rare.

A mutual belief held solely between these two—

_And perhaps, only one other._

“Alright, now what do I do?” Yang laughed to herself.

…

…

…

_This time, do I have permission to remember you?_

_…_

_I couldn’t before._

_I blocked it off ‘cause I thought it was too painful._

_Or maybe I was just ashamed of myself._

_But I wonder if it’s okay now._

_…_

_…_

_Hey._

_…_

_Is it okay to remember you?_

_…_

_Is it okay to remember your voice?_

Yang dove into the depths of her memories, like dreams of deepest sleep.

_“That was very good, Yang,” the familiar voice echoed._

_“Still wasn’t good enough. Urrrggghhh!!!”_ Yang groaned in frustration. _“You and Weiss are the only ones I have a negative record against!”_

_“Now, now, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”_

In the empty classroom’s practice floor, Yang sat alone with the other. After nursing the injuries of her defeat, she turned to the girl out of curiosity.

_“Hey, let me ask you something.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“You’ve got a positive win rate against Weiss, right?”_

_“Ahaha… I haven’t been counting.”_

_“Yeah, you have. Don’t lie.”_

_“…Fine, I have. But only in the spirit of healthy competition.”_

_“Sure, sure, it’s only us here. So I wanna know, how do I beat Weiss?”_

_“Hm…”_ The other thought for a moment. _“Her technique is impeccable. The overall balance of her abilities is probably her strongest point.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, she isn’t the most powerful or the fastest. BUT she’s extremely capable in each facet of combat. Her fighting style is based on finding the most advantageous compatibility against her opponent, and then using that to achieve victory.”_

_“Oh, that thing Professor Goodwitch talked about. If you’re opponent’s slow, use speed. If they’re weak, use strength. Pretty basic stuff.”_

_“Yes, but as fighters grow they naturally gravitate towards one particular area of specialty, so employing this style of countering everything becomes nigh impossible. Just like how you would stick to your rush style even though it may not be optimal against your opponent.”_

_“Huh. So, at the higher levels, it’s practically rock-paper-scissors.”_

_“That is, one way of putting it. In fact, it’s very helpful in describing what I wanted to say next. If you can only use rock, what would Weiss and I do?”_

_“Use paper, I guess?”_

_“And if we fought someone that was like scissors?”_

_“You’d—”_ Yang paused. _“You’d want to go with rock, but…oh.”_

_“That is the very essence of all-rounder combat types. We can switch to whatever weapon the need calls for.”_

_“Wait, so if you and Weiss are both all-rounders, then how do you win all the time?”_

_“I think I might just be slightly better than Weiss, that’s all.”_

_“’That’s all’,”_ Yang grinned. _“So, I guess fighting you guys will always be an uphill battle from the start.”_

_“There are other factors that determine a fight. Opponents that are highly unorthodox are probably our greatest weakness. But you could catch Weiss with a surprise tactic. Although, it would win you the first victory, but not the ones after.”_

_“…Uggghhhh!!!!”_

As Yang continued to roll around, the other girl had a sudden thought when remembering what her old teacher said. Her expression became complicated at that.

_“What?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You’re making a face.”_

_“I—ehm, well, there **is** a way you could stand on equal footing with an all-rounder with an orthodox style. Although,” she turned away. “I have half a mind not to tell you, since it could be used against me.”_

_“PYRRHA!!!”_

_“Ahaha! I’m only joking,” Pyrrha waved her hands. “It’s a simple solution, really. If we go back to the rock-paper-scissors analogy, then there is a way for rock to beat paper.”_

_“Oh, yeah? How’s that?”_

Pyrrha smiled in the lighthearted, good nature she always did.

_“Well, you could just use a very strong rock!”_

…

…

“Alright, then. Guess I’ll just throw the biggest rock I can at her.”

Yang tilted her head back to let out a fearsome roar. She gave in to the throes of her emotion. The wounds she received became fuel for her strength. The ephemeral diadem on her head shined brighter than it ever did before. Her Ember Celica shook with her rising spirit. Its form shifted to its most powerful setting.

As the Spring Maiden built her Aura, something akin to comets streamed from her body. The fragments spat about like fireworks, causing small explosions wherever they landed. The whole cavern tremored with Yang’s fierce battlecry.

In response, Weiss created her specialized armor once more. Glyphs whirred along her limbs again, granting her supernatural bounty. The long plume draping the back of her helmet shed snowflakes and cold mist.

It would be a single strike. Weiss saw the move before, or at least recognized its similarity to their past battle. She recalled the defeat vividly well. She also analyzed the cause of it deeply.

Weiss underestimated Yang and was repeatedly taken by surprise in the course of that fight. But this time, there would be no mistake. The same move would not work twice. If she could parry it even partially, and then attack right afterwards, victory would be hers.

With her rapier poised in high striking position above her shoulder, Weiss made a sonic dash towards Yang. At the same time, Yang kicked off the ground with such force the whole volcano jolted like there was a tectonic shift. Snow burned away, leaving fire and magma in the Spring Maiden’s wake. As its opposite, a violent blizzard picked up at the tail end of the Winter Maiden’s stride.

The two set upon a path to determine an undisputed victor together, while gambling on the risk of mutual destruction. It was a clash warriors dreamt of—and a death many sought. An ending no one would have regretted or would trade away for anything.

— _Save, maybe victory._

It was a fragment of time. A sliver thinner than the shallowest breath.

The moment Weiss realized what she was doing, she was overcome with regret and shame.

…

_I admit defeat, Yang._

_This is truly your victory._

_I am an oathbreaker._

…

The armored knight disintegrated all too easily against Yang’s fist, as if she had struck nothing but air.

Weiss leapt from behind, out of the lava, while encased in a shield Glyph. She had ejected from her armor at the last moment and traveled underneath the snow and molten flow to sneak behind her enemy.

It made a sham of their fight, but that did not stop her. Nothing would, regardless of the dishonor.

_I take neither joy nor pride in this._

_Victory is the imperative end result for some, but it was never ours. Not when you and I were concern, at least._

_But I’ve betrayed that now._

_I won’t ask your forgiveness, and I don’t deserve it._

_…_

_“Goodbye, Yang.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_(A few short moments ago)_

…

 _Hm. Seems my partner is getting a little over-eager,_ Cinder thought as she watched Yang unleash the full fury of her Aura.

_Weiss Schnee seems to be taking a similar stance._

_A true duel, where victory is secondary to a battle waged to the fullest of one’s heart._

_It’s not to my taste, but I can respect—_

“Yang…!” Cinder squinted with an anger that was out-of-place.

She saw through the trick Weiss was pulling. It was a disgraceful maneuver. Cinder was the last person to critique an underhanded tactic, but the sight left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

_As if I would allow such a thing to stand._

The arrowhead of the projectile already notched to her bow twisted into a wicked spiral. Its material composition modified to become denser and designed for more sleekness. Her shot would need to be faster, reach a longer range.

Cinder took aim.

As Weiss reappeared, ready to inflict a fatal blow onto Yang, Ruby launched her own attack on Cinder.

_Now?! She chooses now to attack?!_

_Is she so naïve to think Weiss Schnee would spare the life of her sister?_

_Learn to recognize what a killing blow is, you fool!_

At that point, Cinder’s Shatterpoint Semblance activated with vast precognition. It highlighted several coexistent weaknesses at once:

The obvious one being Yang’s. Her back was completely defenseless to the sword thrust Weiss was about to impart.

The second focus was Weiss. She was vulnerable to a fatal shot by Cinder. Unfortunately, killing her would not stop Weiss from killing Yang.

The next point of vulnerability was Cinder herself. If she took the shot, she left herself open to a severe wound from Ruby.

The last worthy point of fragility was Myrtenaster. Cinder could fire her arrow at Weiss’s rapier to disarm her. The only scenario, where Yang would survive the next crucial moment.

Cinder had a choice to make.

Her Semblance laid out paths of different futures beyond the point of divergence.

Victory would be hers if she eliminated Weiss now, even if she took a hit for it.

In the event she defended herself against Ruby’s blow, Weiss would be significantly weakened by the aftereffects of using so many Glyphs. It would leave her relatively immobile, and the Fall Maiden could easily swoop down to pick her off.

But if she chose to save Yang, not only would she suffer a serious injury, victory would no longer be assured.

_I should let Yang die…_

_The choice is obvious._

Cinder did the calculations over and over in her head.

_The merits clearly outweigh any of the negative fallouts._

_Yang’s death here can only benefit me greatly._

She cycled scenario after scenario. The Tower would be hers. Atlas would be hers.

_I will not sacrifice everything I’ve built to save a former enemy._

Her team would be hers again. Emerald and Mercury would answer only to her. The same could be said for Neo.

_You’ve made for a very good pawn, Yang. As promised, I will carry out your wish, despite your demise._

_You’ve served your purpose well._

Cinder swung her aim towards Ruby, when she experienced an irregularity.

_…_

_…_

She felt her fingers free the arrow from its string. A sigh escaped her lips as she bore full witness to what she had done.

Cinder experienced anguish. A thousand of her inner voices scolded her, admonished her for being an absolute fool. All her training, all her nerves released a negative feedback, punishing her for her actions.

…

**But her heart was full…**

…

Her heart was full.

…

Ruby’s scythe slashed horizontally. Cinder saw a flash of crimson before her left eye was cut out completely.

_Ah._

_I’ve been wounded by this stupid girl again._

_No amount of reparations will be enough for this…_

_Yang Xiao Long._

Cinder’s arrow descended like the falling of a cursed star. Its glass snapped on knocking Myrtenaster out of Weiss’s hand. Yang wheeled around and leapt to safety.

The Fall Maiden breathed another sigh as her vision faded to black.

_What a disgrace…_

_…_

_What misguided sentiment caused me to choose so poorly?_

_…_

_…_

An unknown voice resonated from the abyss of her soul.

**_“Selflessness.”_ **

**_._ **

.

_(Double Chapter Release)_


	70. Of Ash and Ember (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the Atlas Arc is here.  
> War between Yang and Cinder versus Weiss, Ruby and Blake will meet its end.  
> Destiny will be realized.  
> Victory will be granted.  
> And what it all means in the end...is anyone's guess.

.

** Of Ash and Ember (Part Three) **

.

_The first time I met Yang, I knew she was special._

_Raven and Tai understandably had their concerns. The thought of their daughter possessing the Reaper’s Semblance was a constant burden in their thoughts. A burden that only weighed heavier as Yang grew older._

_I felt guilty never telling them the truth. I could have saved them much pain and anxiety, but I think some truths can’t be told. Instead, they must be discovered. Not just for Raven and Tai’s sake, but for Yang herself._

_I can see things…_

_Special things._

_…_

_There were complications with Yang’s birth._

_Raven had been in labor far too long. All of us could see the suffering she endured, her life being stretched thin. Just watching and not being able to do a single thing for her._

_I’d never seen Raven fight so hard in my entire life. And if Raven is anything, she’s a fighter._

_Right until that moment, she spoke to me about her worries. How often she had nightmares of killing her own child. How her Reaper’s Semblance spelled death for anything and anyone she touched. I could only think how silly that was, while watching her pour every ounce of her body and soul into keeping her yet to be born daughter alive._

_The worst was coming to pass. I knew what Raven was thinking. She was ready to forfeit her own life if it meant her child was safely delivered into this world._

_…_

_And then, I saw her. Yang Xiao Long._

_Little bundle of fire. Tiny, curled fists punching the air. Cries that pierced your heart. She showed Raven’s spirit in her already—her **tenacity**. So warm and full of life in my arms._

_…_

_And I knew Raven died giving birth to her._

_I watched the last wisps of her life fade. At the time, I wished with everything in my heart for the power to rewrite what fate designed. But there was nothing._

_Tai and Qrow were in a panic. I could only watch, frozen in my own sorrow. Until I felt little Yang wriggling in my arms. Something indescribable flowed from her. A light._

_I knew what she wanted. She reached out for her mother and I brought her near._

_As soon as Yang touched Raven…_

_Life sparked her body once more._

_It wasn’t long until everyone celebrated the miracle. Raven was dead for five full minutes. The doctors said it was a rare occurrence but nothing unheard of. Qrow had witnessed the very same thing himself._

_Sometimes, the body simply found in itself the will to persevere, with just a little help from luck._

_…_

_But I knew._

_I, alone, knew Yang was the one who saved Raven. It’s why I never worried about what the future or her Semblance held in store for her._

_She embodied Raven’s fire, as well as Tai’s kindness. She would grow into someone who strengthened those around her, emboldened them beyond what they thought they could be. There would be tough times ahead of her, but I knew for certain she would conquer the challenges life threw her way._

_The first time I met Yang, I knew she was special._

_She would be a Life Giver. She would be the heart of her loved ones and the backbone of her allies._

_And in their darkest moments, when they were most lost—_

_Yang would be the one to guide them home._

_-Summer Rose, Diary Entry XXXX_

.

.

Cinder awoke to find her surroundings frozen in time.

She was still in the Never Realm. The ruins of Gjallarhorn remained below, sinking into the rising level of lava and strange winter frost.

An injured Weiss kneeled on a lone iceberg, looking up in shock. Seemingly retreating to a distant stalactite, were Ruby and Blake. And there—

Sideways standing in stout protection of her, was Yang. Her partner wore an expression mixed of worry and surprise.

_Ah._

_I remember now._

Cinder pawed the left side of her face. She felt nothing but blood and carved flesh, where her eye used to be.

_I lost it saving Yang’s life._

_Hmph. No wonder she looks so dumbstruck._

_…_

_Honestly._

_What compelled me to do something so foolish?_

_…_

**_“Selflessness.”_ **

The voice resounded with a clarity behind her.

Cinder turned and saw a tall woman in broken armor standing there. Half her helmet had been ripped apart from the right side, exposing half her face. Her body was stained in dark red. It was as if this person simply entered fresh from a battlefield. But what was probably the most distinguishing feature of the apparition were the two horns resting on her head.

One burned with an ashen fire, while the other cascaded with frost and ice.

“Romia, the Queen of Rebellion,” Cinder muttered.

“You can refer to me as your great grandmother, child.”

“Hmph. What is happening? I was wounded, but I shouldn’t be delusional.”

Cinder’s great grandmother breathed an exasperated sigh.

“You surely are my descendant. This vision is real, Cinder. I have appeared due to your act of Selflessness.”

“…”

“…”

“Heh…”

“…?”

“Hehe—”

“…?”

“Hehehe…. HehehahahaHAHAHA!”

Tears swelled at the edge of Cinder’s eye as she fell into childish laughing fits. Her arms braced her sides that grew sore. She couldn’t remember the last time she experienced something like this. It was simply too hysterical.

“Are you quite finished?” Romia asked tensely.

“You are joking.”

“I am not the type to joke.”

“You have appeared to announce my worthy succession of the Fall Maiden’s Inheritance? Truly?”

“A succession I can still revoke.”

“Hm.” Cinder stared at the ghost of her relative, still finding humor in the situation. “This is quite the convenient test to appear in my time of need. Have you been watching me for some time now?”

“Yes. ‘ **We’** have.”

“I was being tested by yourself and another? Who?”

“Who do you think?”

Cinder thought for a moment before turning in the direction of a frozen Yang.

“She spoke to you?”

“Much less ‘spoke’. She did, however, communicate her intentions. That girl is very special in that regard.” Romia sauntered to Yang’s side and laid an armored hand over her fiery heart. “The hours she spent, words unspoken in the training room during quiet moments of meditation— knowing full well nothing may come of it. An honest, passionate soul of this caliber is hard to find. You would be remiss not to make her a true friend and ally.”

“Yang… acted to awaken my full Inheritance.”

“Should you ever deviate from your foul behavior and seek to do good for another benefit’s outside your own, your succession would be proposed for validity—is vaguely what she expressed. I doubt she ever knew your defining moment would come in the form of her own salvation.”

Cinder thought back to all their training sessions. How Yang helped her manage the erratic bouts of hysteria. How she spent time and time again honing her temperament of something she could barely control. All of it was sincere. Never once a lie in her intentions.

_We united under a contract of business partners, you and I. We were an ends to fulfilling each other’s wishes. I would grant you what you desired. And you would assist me in my ambitions._

_Nothing more and nothing less to be gained from either side._

_…_

_Nothing more, nothing less…_

_…_

Cinder let out a soft laugh, a warm tickle in her heart.

_This certainly has become more than we bargained for, hasn’t it, Yang Xiao Long?_

Cinder bade a silent thank you to her unlikely friend, and something took root in the pit of her chest. A gentle nature that immediately hardened upon returning to the discussion at hand.

“So, I’ve passed your test?” she addressed the ghost of her ancestor. “I must say, I can’t imagine a single selfless act enough to prove my embodiment of the Fall Maiden’s virtue.”

“Sometimes, it is not the magnitude of one’s actions, but its distinction. The divergence from what we know and what is safe.”

“I have done nothing remotely close to living my life in safety.”

“You’ve always done what you know would prolong your survival. Raven taught you to seek, exploit, betray. You taught yourself to compel obedience, inspire fear. But trust—that is something you never truly learned, but is second nature to others.”

“A roundabout way of informing me I have trust issues.”

“And you’ve learned to close your heart to the warmth of others. Only in the stoking fire of your ambitions, did you ever take any measure of it.”

“…You preach too much, great grandmother. If you have a point to make, get on with it.”

The Queen of Rebellion gave a half smirk.

“You’ve changed, Cinder Fall. You have allies you rely on implicitly, even if you delude yourself into thinking they are disposable tools.” She paused. “And you deluded yourself into thinking you hate someone, who you feel the most kinship with. Not a rival, not an enemy, but almost a sister.”

“That will be enough.”

“No, my great granddaughter.” 

A chuckle echoed around Cinder.

_“It is only the first step.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

“Cinder..!” The voice came from a distance.

“…”

“Cinder!!!” Now, coming closer.

“…Quiet.”

“Cinder! CINDER!!!”

“Enough, Yang.” The Fall Maiden took the Spring Maiden’s arm and helped herself up. “I am awake. Cease your incessant worrying. You’ll give me a headache.”

“…But your eye.”

“Hm,” Cinder flashed a brief, but earnest smile. “…A small price to pay for your foolish life...”

“What was that?” Yang asked, not quite hearing her.

“I said, ‘you owe me a heavy debt in its place’! From this moment forth, you will be my left eye. Do you understand?”

Yang sensed something, an abrupt change in her ally. Not just in Aura, but in persona. The quality of life in Cinder shone with a new vitality. A fondness lingered underneath her tone.

“…Sure thing, Cinder,” Yang replied with a kind smile. “Sure thing.”

“Good. In the meantime—”

There was puff of smoke and a shadow leapt to cut Cinder down. A hand darted out and deftly caught Blake by the neck, while the assassin was mid-strike. Dark miasma then, leaked out like a tapped fountain, as if it had been waiting to be released for a while now. The toxin carried the presence of death and malcontent. It blanketed Cinder in her entirety, seeping into her pores.

…

But a single, amber eye shone deep in the shadowy haze. It colored of wrath and ruin, and of a most deadly light. It leaned out of the smoke and rested beside Blake’s ear.

**_“Curse yourself for not taking better advantage when you had the chance, little kitten.”_ **

Cinder’s grip tightened around the soft tissue between Blake’s jaw and neck. Her nails sunk into the skin like a vise lined with knives, drawing thin trickles of blood. The corruption of the Semblance having nowhere near the effect it once had—not with the Fall Maiden’s true succession to her title.

The ring Regalia on Cinder’s finger faded and disappeared. In its place, a glass slipper took form around her left foot. It glowed with Runes and sunk its teeth into the wearer’s heels. The blood and flesh sacrificed to it elicited an illumination of power. Truer than a ring, the glass slipper signified the Regalia marking Cinder’s ascension.

The heel ignited with jet fire, blasting Cinder and her quarry across the “sky”. Unable to break the Fall Maiden’s grasp, Blake was rammed through several floating pieces of falling mountain with impunity. They came to a stop only in the deep crater of the cavern’s wall. The cat Faunus’ body nothing more than a bloody pulping mess by the end of it.

As the remains of the corpse started to regenerate, black mist transported the girl to a safe place for resurrection.

“Hmph,” Cinder scoffed and returned to Yang. “Another life taken, true to my word,” she announced upon landing.

“All ready for the finale, then.”

“Indeed.”

The two launched themselves near the ceiling and stood side by side. Each held a hand aloft, and hovering above their palms, an ethereal object manifested. A fiery crown spun in Yang’s hand, while a glistening, glass slipper formed in the other. Upon the appearance of the two artifacts, the whole underground environment shifted.

A brilliant star expanded overhead in the blink of an eye. It demolished the mountaintop and absorbed the debris through its gravitational pull. The celestial-like object pulsed with a beating heart, each reverberation sending small solar flares through the atmosphere.

At the same time, the sea of lava rose. Streams of molten liquid flowed towards Cinder. They wove together like tapestry, threads sown of their own volition. The magma coalesced at a single point and extended. Its temperature was so high, that one drip from the forged weapon burned scorch marks in the Never Realm’s reality.

“No way…” Ruby could only look up in awe.

“Ruby,” Weiss called from below. “We don’t have a choice. We have to hit them with everything we have left.”

Ruby nodded and joined her. Blake reappeared with a limp, not quite recovered from the punishment Cinder put her through.

The Winter Maiden tried to form her armor, but her legs gave out. The ambush against Yang took its toll on her body. She could not physically be part of the fight.

Weiss held her hand aloft like Cinder and Yang were. A miniature, ceremonial sword levitated above her palm. She poured her will into it and countless Glyphs answered her summons. An army of knights born into existence. Each of them accentuated a customized weapon, armor, and combat style.

Something in the motion of the other Maidens compelled Ruby to mimic them. Her hand held aloft, a vague image shaped to her calling. Its silhouette defined with more concentration until it became a key. A key that unlocked the gate to a forest. And in the forest, slept many terrible things.

Crimson vines sprouted from Ruby’s cloak and enveloped Weiss’s knights in thorns. The briar foliage extended to cover the whole base of the mountain. And in the middle of that forest, brought forth by Ruby, a giant clothed wolf snarled hungrily. Rose petals trailed from its fur as it shook itself. The little red riding hood mounted the creature’s back, like it was her rightful place. Her silver eyes matched the gleams of her wolf’s as both stared at the two Maidens in the sky.

Blake was the last to act. Although she was already suffering the aftereffects of consuming Bane, she popped several shards of the substance into her mouth. There was nothing left but to gamble the rest of her life into the next moment. There wasn’t a future worth having if it wasn’t hers to attain.

Blake opened her palm and a Grimoire materialized from the dark ether. Tattoos inked across her skin at the cursed tome’s appearance. Something strange took her over. Her consciousness barely registered her actions, as if the girl’s body was not her own.

The pages of the book flipped rapidly until they came to a stop on a certain emblem. Its design floated from its confines and activated. An etching of a wilting rose.

Shadowy mist blanketed Weiss’s knights, enhancing them further with an aspect of madness. Their weapons and armor took more sinister aesthetic, but greatly heightened ability. Horns grew atop their heads, similar to Adam’s. Their blades coated with a crimson tinge with matched markings. They twitched, unable to keep their sanity for much longer.

And so, the five faced each other as the beginning of their battle. A war of Maidens. A war that determined Rule, Justice, Love, People, and Life.

The last fairytale would be written by those who achieved victory.

—Only by those who fulfilled their Destiny.

…

Yang closed her hand and the star shrunk into the palm of her grasp. It rumbled, fighting to escape like a nova trapped into a mortal fist.

Cinder cooled the lava-painted weapon she wove into existence into a beautifully, elegant arrow the length of her body. Her glass slipper formed into a bow for her to notch the projectile.

The wolf Ruby rode, unhinged its enormous maw with the girth of a crocodile’s. It then, leapt with insane agility, leading the charge.

Countless summoned knights followed the rose warrior into battle and to their certain ends.

Yang plummeted towards Ruby. Her younger sister’s mount looked to devour her, while she pitched forth her strongest fist. The might brought with it, that of an undying flame that sparked soul and life.

Cinder unleashed her arrow that flew with a single hollow note. It reverberated across the plane, a hum that sung of cataclysm and a world’s end.

…

Gjallarhorn would never exist again after that moment. The section of the Never Realm would remain forever lost, wiped out beyond recoverability by the conflict that transpired there.

_An immortal scar marking the end of an epic battle._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

The five reappeared in the lowest chamber of the lowest Tower.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake laid unconscious on the steel floor. They showed no signs of waking anytime soon.

Only Yang and Cinder remained with their senses. The unquestionable victors of this contest of Maidens.

“That… was certainly challenging,” Cinder panted.

“That’s all you have to say?” Yang asked, also out of breath.

“I believe we should take a reprieve after today. Not a long one, mind you—but a deserved one nonetheless.”

“Not just yet.”

“…”

“Time to make good on the original part of our deal.”

“I see. Yes. One condition of many.” Cinder paused. “I am so very sorry, Yang. You’ve served your purpose well, but I think now is the time to break our contract.”

“What?”

“You must have known this was coming. Do not worry. I will make your death a swift one, free of pain.”

“…”

“…”

“………Was that actually a joke?”

“Was it not good?”

“No. Not at all,” Yang waved her hand. “You’re even worse than Weiss.”

“Hm. Was it the delivery?”

“No, there’s just a time and place for it.”

“Was this not it?”

“No. It just wasn’t really good.”

“I see. Well, then. I shall endeavor to—”

An argent shield bashed into Cinder’s back and pinned her face down. A sword held slightly cutting into her neck.

“…Jaune,” Yang barely eked out.

The young man ignored her, paying only attention to Cinder.

“It’s time you paid for what you’ve done!”

“Well, this is embarrassing. To think we were so fatigued, we failed to notice this one hiding in the background.”

“Jaune! Stop it! It’s over!” Yang shouted.

“It’s not over until she dies!”

“I’m warning you, Jaune! If you kill Cinder, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life!!!”

“Your threats mean nothing to me! She killed Pyrrha! You told me you would avenge her, but you lied!”

“Hm,” Cinder muttered. “The boy has a point.”

“Cinder, could you please.”

“Worry not, Yang. The boy won’t do it. He doesn’t have the stones.”

“WATCH ME!!!” Jaune cut his sword in a little deeper.

“You’re not a murderer, Jaune!” Yang inched closer, her fist aimed at the ready. “Cinder’s right about that. You don’t have it in you to do it.”

“I can’t believe you’re willing to protect her! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE’S DONE!”

“Pyrrha wouldn’t want this for you. She’d never tell you to get revenge.”

“Pyrrha isn’t here! Only my sword in her neck is! I don’t care what happens to me after this, I’m putting an end to you now, you bitch.”

“Language, Jauney boy. Did you kiss Pyrrha with that mouth?” Cinder laughed.

The moment of blind rage exposed vulnerability—a moment the Fall and Spring Maiden did not miss, especially with their Semblances.

A minor explosion from a Rune Cinder drew, sent Jaune jolting slightly up. In the next breath, Yang dashed forward, nailing the young man with a left cross.

“Ugh…” he groaned.

When he came to his senses, Yang stood over him with a grim look.

“You’ve really changed, Yang.”

“We all have.”

“…”

“You’ll thank me for this.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Yeah…… you will.”

Yang dropped her fist, sending Jaune into concussive sleep. She looked at him for a long time as Cinder brushed herself off.

“How long do you plan to stare at him? Feeling guilty? Honestly, what’s one more betrayal now?”

“No, it’s not that,” Yang said with a curious tone. “I never noticed, but I think I see a little of Pyrrha’s Aura embedded in Jaune’s.”

“Hm. She must have been the one to unlock his Aura…” Cinder paused. “Will it assist you?”

“Ups the success chance a bit, definitely.”

“How fortunate. I am elated that my being taken hostage has served more purpose than a mere distraction.”

“Yeah. Let’s get started, Cinder.” Yang stepped away from Jaune.

“Indeed—”

_“Let us rewrite what fate had previously designed.”_

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

With that, Cinder brought forth a glass queen chess piece. A smoldering memory harbored in its polished, obsidian body. She set it onto the floor with a soft clink.

In her other hand, she produced a certain circlet. It was bronze-colored, elegant in design, but durable and made with practicality in mind.

Cinder pressed her fingers together.

_*Snap*_

The Tower hummed with life. Vast amounts of Dust were consumed as the past replayed itself according to Cinder’s command.

And then, they were at a Tower. Not the one in Atlas, but the one at the top of Beacon.

It was a memory replayed far too many times, but this would be its last.

Cinder spoke to the scarlet warrior kneeling on the ground.

“It’s unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours.”

She circled her opponent like a predator its wounded prey. Cinder took the defeated’s chin in her grasp and looked deep into her bright, green eyes.

“But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined.”

The tone wasn’t spoken in the harsh manner it once was. Instead, it carried something else, something indescribable.

The reality of the memory warped at the small change from the past, but Cinder resumed without a care.

_“Do you believe in Destiny?”_

She frowned at the question, and then smiled.

_“Yes.”_

Cinder took aim at Pyrrha’s heart and pierced it with her arrow.

Death encroached the girl’s life.

The Fall Maiden strode coldly to her and reached out. She placed the circlet she held onto Pyrrha’s head. As the warrior’s body was about to fade to flakes of burning ash, Yang stepped in and pressed her palm against Pyrrha’s back, right over where her heart would be.

“Time to come home, Pyrrha.”

The world around them folded in and out, like a delirious kaleidoscope.

Suddenly, they were no longer at the Tower, but standing on the surface of an endless ocean. A night sky full of shimmering stars stared down at them and reflected off the pool of waters.

“This is the realm of your soul, I take it?” Cinder scanned the horizon curiously.

“Yeah. Come on, no time to look surprised. We have to move quick and—”

“Yang. There!” she pointed.

A star twinkled and started to fall from the sky.

“It’s Pyrrha! After her!”

Yang and Cinder sped in pursuit. Below them, the shadows of two behemoth creatures swam just underneath the surface.

 _“You called for us?”_ an elegant voice came from the phoenix.

“Yeah! Help me save my friend!” Yang commanded.

 **“As you wish.** ” The dragon charged ahead to the descending constellation.

It burst from the waters and caught Pyrrha’s soul in its mighty jaws. Using its own body, the dragon softened the impact as they both fell. A great number of tidal waves rose upon the action.

The phoenix quickly joined its partner, caressing the dying soul. When the light teetered on darkening, it reignited it, like keeping a fragile candle burning.

Yang and Cinder finally caught up to them and reached for the star held by the personified Semblances.

“Together, now!” Yang shouted.

Cinder nodded.

The two pressed their hands against the surface of the warm glow. They poured everything they had into the fledgling sphere of light. They felt the emotions and memories carried within. Pyrrha’s birth to her untimely death. Pride, love, and then sorrow.

Ruin and Rebirth intertwined.

The end—

_And a New Beginning._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

_(The night Cinder was freed)_

Yang and Cinder stood on the snowy rooftop of Junior’s nightclub.

“I can revive, Pyrrha Nikos— _if_ you were to assist me in my ambitions.”

.

_(Weeks ago, in the training room of the Mantle Mansion)_

“The Queen of Rebellion brought her lover back to life, huh?” Yang pondered. “Could she do it for anyone?”

“Unfortunately, a number of conditions must be met. The main one of them being the one who lost their life had to have been at the location of a Tower.”

.

_(Earlier that night, waiting in the Tower’s main chamber)_

“I wonder if she’ll forgive me—if it works, that is.”

“Having second thoughts, Yang?”

“Bringing someone back to life… It’s so selfish. What if she’s at peace?”

“She most likely is.”

“…”

“But you know… I think peace is extremely overrated.”

.

.

**_(The Present)_ **

…

Her eyes blinked with resistance, like she had been asleep for far too long. Her body prickled with a returning sensation from numbness. She could feel the cold floor, the warm arms bracing her.

When her vision readjusted, she saw a girl with blazing hair looking down at her.

“Um, hello,” she greeted uncertainly.

Yang sniffed as tear drops fell from her eyes. She struggled to make a straight face but failed. Emotions overflowed as she barely managed to speak.

“Hey, Pyrrha. Welcome back.”

“Back?” the scarlet-haired girl sat up, while rubbing her forehead. “What do you mean—Hm? Yang, you look a bit different.”

“Ahaha… a lot of stuff happened.”

“What? Wait, what happened? Where are we? What about Beacon?”

As she took in her surroundings, her eyes widened at the girl posturing against the wall with her arms crossed.

“You…!”

“No! Nope! Pyrrha, it’s not what you think,” Yang held Pyrrha back from attacking Cinder.

“But, she…!”

The next thing she saw were the bodies of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Jaune strewn across the floor, heavily injured. Pyrrha gasped in horror.

“Perhaps, we should have cleaned up before attempting this,” Cinder suggested all too late.

“Did she…?”

“Well,” Yang scratched her head awkwardly. “Actually, she and **I** did that, but it’s complicated.”

“What?!”

“You know what, why don’t you just go see Jaune? I’m sure that’ll make him happy.”

“Uh… Uh…” Pyrrha’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a goldfish.

Seeing that Cinder made no move to continue their previous battle, Pyrrha made her way to an unconscious Jaune. Her hands pressed against his chest, as she poured her Aura into him, stimulating his recovery.

After a few seconds, Jaune began to stir.

“…Mmm.”

“Jaune? Jaune, wake up!”

“Mm. Pyrrha?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Can we please just skip Professor Port’s lecture today?”

“No, Jaune. Wake up! Something a little weird is happening.”

“………I miss you, you know.”

“Huh?!” Pyrrha blushed.

Jaune looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

“I love you. I’m sorry I never found the courage to say it.”

“Jaune?! What are you—!”

The boy took her hand tightly.

“Please, don’t go.”

“!!!!?!!??!”

Pyrrha looked back and forth between Jaune and Yang. Completely lost, she honed in on the one who made the most sense of the two.

“Yang?! What’s going on?! What happened?!”

Yang only sighed and fell flat on her back from exhaustion.

“It’s been a long story here, Pyrrha.”

She laughed cheerfully.

_“It’s been a long story.”_

 

 


End file.
